A New Path
by RandomGnome
Summary: Mostly AU. Love this show and its characters, but hate the way it ended. I wanted my own, Rizzles ending. Starts out following the series, but diverges into AU at what I think is a key point. Jane and Maura together - isn't that what we want? Starts with Killer in High Heels. Rating will change to M, eventually...
1. Chapter 1

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

Chapter One: Gathering Kindling ( _Killer in High Heels_ )

Boston Police Department Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli signed her name on the bottom of the report and closed the folder. She let out a sigh of relief. Maura had sent her a text a few hours ago to let her know that she was free and back home. She had wanted to rush straight over there, to make sure that her best friend was doing okay, but that would leave the report until tomorrow. She really wanted to put this to rest, so she stayed well past her shift to finish up. Frankie, Korsak, and Frost had all gone home - at her request - and Jane was now alone. She needed this, needed to get herself together before she went to see Maura.

Seeing her best friend in prison had been one of the worst things she'd ever witnessed, especially since she _knew_ Maura hadn't killed Brad. She hated that she'd had to put her job before her friendship with the M.E.. It had made her feel more than a little dirty arresting Maura because the evidence was so overwhelmingly against her. _Everyone_ knew she didn't do it - except Maura herself. Jane felt so responsible for everything that had happed to Maura while she was in prison. It hurt her heart. It made her angry. It tied her stomach up in knots, and it had made her feel so many things that she'd been trying to bottle up and keep stuffed down for so many years.

Jane ran her hands through her thick mane of hair in a vain attempt to reign in her emotions. No matter that they had found the real killer, Maura had been in prison for over 24 hours and had suffered because of it. If it hadn't been for that guard on Paddy Doyle's payroll, her time there would have been much worse and it was all Jane's fault. Her fault that the real killer hadn't been found faster; her fault that Maura's beautiful face now sported an impressive shiner, her cheek swollen and bruised. If she ever found the person who had done that to her friend... Nope, that wasn't working.

She sighed again. It was late. Maybe she should just wait and go see Maua in the morning. The M.E. had been through a traumatic experience and she probably just wanted to curl up in bed with some wine and a medical journal or some other brainy thing to read. Trouble was, _Jane_ needed to see her best friend, just to make sure she was okay, and to give her a hug because it was the one thing she hadn't been able to do throughout this whole ordeal. She also needed to get something off of her chest, something that had been bothering her since she'd seen her friend passed out on the couch in her home.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. It was a text from Maura. It simply said, _Jane_.

Maura was awake and she wanted Jane's company. Jane knew that one word was a code, was Maura-speak for " _I miss you. Please come_." She replied immediately because it would be rude to ignore the entreaty. Maura had taught her that short of being dead or driving, not responding to her texts or calls was rude. She'd learned a lot from her friend over the years.

 _Just finished up here. I'm on my way. Do you need anything?_

Maura responded quickly with _Jane_.

That made the detective smile. She grabbed her keys out of her desk and made her way out of the bull pen, then took the stairs down to the lobby because it was faster than the elevator. She said good night to the uniformed on duty officer at the door and he smiled as he waved her out.

"Tell Doctor Isles that we all knew she didn't do it, would you, Detective?"

Jane stopped at the door and turned her head to look at him with a smile. "You bet, Jeremy. Thank you. Good night." He nodded once.

Maura's house was only a mile from Headquarters and there were times that Jane felt ridiculous driving there. Tonight, she wanted to fly there. Instead, she eased into the sparse, but still steady stream of cars and followed sedately until she was in front of Maura's Beacon Hill home. Her usual parking spot was open - it was an unspoken rule in the classy neighborhood that the spot directly in front of Maura's home was for the Detective. Before she went in, Jane took off her gun and badge and put them both in the glove compartment. The less of a cop she appeared to be was probably best. She couldn't believe that the last time she'd come here it had been to arrest her best friend. Jane could still see the fear, the sadness, and the betrayal in Maura's expression and it stabbed at her. She _needed_ to fix that.

At the door, she knocked lightly, knowing that Maura would hear her. The door opened and the Medical Examiner stuck her head out. She smiled as soon as she saw her friend and opened the door wide.

"Jane." She said. Jane saw through her, though. Her tone was just a little too controlled and her smile was weary.

"Hey Maur." Jane greeted her as she stepped inside. She shut the door, then turned all of her attention on her friend and frowned. Maura was wearing her comfort pajamas - plain cotton - and she looked like she had been crying. Her face was not as swollen as it had been, but it was still impressive colours and her beautiful hazel-green eyes were red-rimmed. The detective felt her anger rise up, but pushed it back down. Maura didn't need anger, she needed a friend. Her friend needed her, too.

Jane opened her arms and Maura was in them almost at once. Jane's arms closed around her petite frame hard and Maura's arms were just as bracing. The blond buried her face in Jane's neck and let out a full body shudder as she began to cry softly into Jane's dark hair. Jane rested her chin on Maura's head and inhaled the scent of her expensive shampoo. She crooned softly to her friend, words of comfort for them both. She was always surprised at how well they fit together - Jane was so much taller than Maura was when the other woman wasn't wearing her heels. None the less, they seemed to complement each other and their bodies were as suited together as apple pie and ice cream. It was something that Jane had never found with anyone else.

Maura didn't cry for long - she was too well brought up for that. When she stopped, though, she didn't pull away from Jane. She whispered brokenly, "Thank you."

Jane made a dismissive sound and held her tighter. Maura sighed and relaxed. That helped Jane to take a deep breath of Maura scented air and to force some of her own tension to ease.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more before Maura's arms uncoiled from Jane's waist and she stood straighter. Jane let her step away, missing her warmth as soon as it was gone. Maura smiled at her again and this time it was a real smile that lit up her eyes. Jane smiled back.

"Thank you for coming over tonight."

"Anytime. Do you have a beer? I could _really_ use one." Jane replied. Maur's dimples peeked out and she nodded.

"Of course. I was just having some wine." The M.E. moved to her kitchen and got a cold beer out of the fridge for Jane, stopping to open it before handing it over. Jane thanked her and took a grateful swig. Then she and Maura went into the living room of Maura's home and sat down next to each other on the sofa. Jane took another drink, then set her beer on the coaster on the coffee table next to Maura's half empty glass of red wine. She turned slightly so she could face her friend.

"Maura, I need to apologize," she began. Maura shook her head and put up a hand.

"Jane, no. You were only doing your job. Even I thought the evidence was overwhelming."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Not for that. Well, not _just_ for that. No, I need to say I'm sorry for leaving you at that fund raiser. If I had stayed with you, this whole thing never would have happened."

Maura gave her an odd look that Jane couldn't decipher. "Jane, we both know you _couldn't_ have stayed. You would have been bored in a minute, listening to that man and I."

Jane noticed that she wouldn't say Brad's name. She didn't blame the other woman in the least. The sooner they left him in the past the better. Still. "That's probably true. It doesn't mean that this whole thing wasn't my fault."

"I'm a grown woman, Jane. I made my decision. You can't blame yourself for that." Maura contradicted her. She reached for her glass and took a drink. Then another. "I'll never be able to drink _Chateau De La Valance_ again." She said, a little catch in her voice. "It's been ruined for me."

Jane reached out and squeezed Maura's free hand. "Lucky for you, there are many other kinds of wine for you to partake in."

"True. Thank you, Jane."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Maura said, "Angela came by. She apologized for showing Lieutenant Cavanaugh that video of me."

Jane let out a gusty sigh and rolled her eyes. She was still kind of angry at her ma for showing that video to her boss. Mentally, professionally, she understood why her mother had done what she did, but it still hurt that she hadn't come to Jane first. She picked up her beer and took a couple more drinks.

When Jane didn't say anything, Maura went on, "She told me what you said. That you would have erased the video, not shown it to anyone."

"Yeah." Jane confirmed, with conviction. "I would have. In a heartbeat, Maura."

"Oh Jane. You couldn't have destroyed evidence like that. You're too good a cop for that."

"Maur, if it would have kept you out of that place, I would have done _anything_." Jane insisted.

"But all of the evidence was already arrayed against me. That video really only showed that I knew how to defend myself."

Jane scoffed. "Maur it showed that you were strong enough and knew enough to punch someone in the throat. Ma knew that and she showed it to Cavanaugh anyway. And yes, I know, the evidence was bad, it all pointed to you, but the video was like icing on the cake and that just wasn't fair of her."

But Maura disagreed. "Come on, Jane. It's not like Angela knew about the other evidence - you didn't tell her, Frankie didn't tell her, and Cavanaugh certainly didn't tell her - how was she supposed to know? All that she knew was what Susie told her, in confidence."

Jane took a long drink of her beer, letting the cold beverage cool her temper. Maura didn't need temper. Maura just needed her friend. She could be mad at her mother later, in private.

"Okay. Okay. Look, I know Ma was only doing what she thought she needed to, but Maur, she wasn't the one who had to come here and arrest you. _I_ did that. Me. Maura..." Jane's voice took on a plaintive edge.

Maura set her glass down, took Jane's beer from her hands, and then took her hands in her own. Maura's hands were smaller than her own, the fingers so fine and dexterous were part of what made her so good at what she did. They were warm and solid and Jane held on to them like they were a life-line.

"Jane, I don't blame you at all, okay. None of this was your fault _at all_. You did your job and you figured out who really killed that man. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Honestly, it's because of you that I didn't stay in that place for longer. I love you for that."

Jane finally smiled. "Yeah, we did do a pretty good job, didn't we? We couldn't have done it without you, though."

Maura smiled back at her. "Well, we always do make a great team. I'm just glad that we did it before Popov showed up. That could have been a disaster."

Jane laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, he's due in tomorrow morning, and he doesn't know we already solved the case. Do you think we could get someone to make sure his findings work with the story that Tucker told?"

Maura gave a little giggle at that. "Well, I can't actually do the autopsy, but I can 'observe' and make some helpful comments." She suggested.

"Are you sure you want to go back tomorrow? I mean, we'd all understand if you wanted to take some time off, you know, to recover." Jane replied, trying and failing to not look at Maura's cheek in all its glory. It was black and blue near her eye, making it look like she hadn't been sleeping or had some really bad allergies. The middle was yellowed, mixed with a sickly green. At least it didn't look so swollen anymore.

Maura gave her a hesitant nod. "Yes, Jane. I need to go back to work. It's better than sitting here, doing nothing. Besides, I took some anti-inflammatories and I do know how to do my make-up. Tomorrow, nobody will know that I was punched. In the face."

Jane flinched inwardly at that. She wished that there was something more she could do. She wanted to go back in time and stop it all from happening. Instead, she smiled at her friend and said, "How many times have you had to cover up a black eye?"

Maura laughed and shook her head. "Well, none. But I've had to cover up my share of haematomas, especially in college. I was actually quite popular amongst the women of my sorority when their boyfriends got a little too... " She trailed off with a smirk, hoping Jane would get her meaning.

"Hickies? You're saying you know how to cover a hicky, Maura? Man, I really missed out on that college experience." Jane was being sarcastic again.

Maura's smiled widened. "I can make it look like it never happened. If you and Casey should ever need my services."

Jane let out a sharp laugh of her own. "Of course you can. Okay, well if you're sure, I won't stop you. I know what it's like, wanting to get back to doing what you're good at. And I sure as hell don't want Popov to stick around any longer than he should. Ugh!" She rolled her eyes.

That just made Maura laugh again. "He won't. As soon as he finishes the autopsy, he will be gone and we can get back to normal."

Jane stared at her friend and matched her smile. Normal. She wouldn't call their lives normal and she wouldn't call everything that she'd been feeling lately normal. Every time she saw that smile, heard Maura laugh, she felt the ties that Maura had inextricably placed around her heart tighten. She felt things that she had no control over and couldn't shake. She did her very best to ignore them, though, because she feared what could happen to them if she let herself act on how she felt. She could lose everything she'd started to build over the past few years. She could lose *Maura* and no matter what, that was unacceptable. It meant that she swallowed her feelings and they had nights like this.

"Good." Jane realized that they were still holding hands and gently extracted hers. She missed the contact instantly. "If you're coming in to the office in the morning, I should let you get to sleep. Or do you want me to stay?" They hadn't had a sleep-over in a while, not since Casey had come back and left again.

"I'll be okay, Jane. I promise. Just being back here has been helpful."

"Well, if you're sure." Jane tried not to sound disappointed.

"I am. Come on, finish your beer. You need your sleep as much as I do."

Jane picked up her beer and complied, downing the rest of the bottle in one swig. They talked for a few more minutes before Jane got to her feet. Maura followed, walking Jane to the door. They hugged once more before the detective said good night and went back to her car. It was a short walk, but she had a brilliant idea as she was opening her door. She'd call Korsak and Cavanaugh as soon as she got home. Maura deserved a proper welcome back in the morning. She'd make sure that it happened. She couldn't have Maura as her own, but she could do everything in her power to make sure the M.E. was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

Chapter Two: The Agony of Choice ( _Send in the Clowns – You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone_ )

Doctor Maura Isles was suffering from two kinds of emotional agony. The first kind was caused from empathy and sympathy both. Her very best friend in all the world was suffering and there just wasn't anything that she could do except be there when she was needed. The past several weeks had been an emotional roller coaster for Detective Jane Rizzoli and her friend was suffering.

First, Colonel Casey Jones has returned from overseas to spend his leave with Jane. Jane loved Casey - had even called him the love of her life. She had been overjoyed at the thought of getting to spend time with him. Unfortunately, a murder case that had led to the kidnapping of a child had kept Jane at work and the detective had felt terrible about it, no matter that she loved her job and was brilliant. Then, Casey had proposed, only to be called back to active duty two weeks before he was due. It had left Jane in aguish. She now had to make a choice - stay at the Boston Police Department as one of the best detectives in its history, or give up her career and move to wherever Casey was being to become his wife.

This, in turn, is what was causing Maura's second emotional issue. She couldn't dwell on it, though because her best friend needed her.

Shortly after Casey had left, Jane's estranged father had shown up in Boston. He had come to tell his ex-wife and his children that he had cancer. As much as Jane would never understand why her father had left her mother after so many years of marriage, she did love him. The news that he might be dying had hit her hard. Actually, it had hit everyone in the Rizzoli family like a figurative ton of bricks. It had even affected Angela, Jane's mother, though she had stood strong and showed her ex just how she had moved on from him. Jane had done her best to stand up to her belligerent father at dinner, had done what she could to protect her younger brothers from his harsh words and attitude.

All Maura had been able to do was sit back and watch. As much as she loved the Rizzolis, as much as they had welcomed her into their family, there were still things that she was not a part of. This time, for once, she was almost happy to be an outsider. If it hadn't been for the way Jane had looked at her - her face so full of anguish and embarrassment - Maura would have been happy to retreat. Instead, she'd stuck around and helped Jane to clear the table and then to sit with her while she lamented about her family and how screwed up it was. By the end of the evening, Jane had gone home to try to 'sleep it off' so that she could focus on the case she was working. The next day, they had finally found out that his cancer was only stage two and easily treatable and he'd gone home to Florida. Thank goodness.

When that was over, life had started to return to normal and Maura suddenly found herself with time to think. This in itself wasn't normally a bad thing. Maura was constantly thinking about something, whether it was a case or some idol curiosity. She loved knowledge in all its forms and actively sought it out. This time, though, it wasn't external knowledge that she'd been in search of, it was something more.

She was wondering when it was that she had fallen in love with her best friend.

She was pretty sure it had been sometime in recent history. She hadn't realised how jealous she was of Casey until he showed up again in Jane's life intent on marrying her and taking her away with him. Okay so that was unfair of her. Jane had told her that he hadn't pushed for that and in fact, until very recently, he'd been inclined to leave the Army and start a life with Jane in Boston.

When Jane had first shown her the ring and told her that she wanted to marry Casey, Maura had gotten very scared. She was afraid that he would convince Jane to quit her job and move away with him. Maura didn't know what she would do without the only friend she'd ever had. Without the one person who had treated her like family for so long. Jane was that rare kind of person who accepted Maura as she was and didn't try to change her. She seemed to _like_ that Maura was so different and the two had a bond that was pretty much unshakable.

So why then, did Maura find herself observing Jane more than she should? She liked to watch the Detective in action, the way that she moved and the way that she figured things out. She also enjoyed the _feeling_ of Jane when they hugged or sat next to each other on the sofa. Sometimes, when the scars on Jane's hands bothered her, she would allow Maura to massage them and Maura loved how strong her friend's hands were, how her long fingers felt curled against her own smaller hands. Maura also thought that Jane had one of the most expressive faces she'd ever seen. Jane's eyes were like dark chocolate that conveyed so much even when she said nothing. Her laugh was infectious - at least to Maura - and her smile equally so. Jane also had long slender legs and she was in very good shape, which was a plus. Maura wished that she could tell the detective just how she was feeling, but she knew that it was impossible.

Jane did not feel the same way. Jane was very set in her ways and Maura _knew_ that she could not possibly feel the same way that she did. In fact, the more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Unrequited love was quite possibly the worst feeling in the world. She would put it aside, though, because if she didn't, she would lose Jane and that was a worse fate.

Tonight she was going to go spend time with her friend at her apartment and would do her best to not think about how it might feel to kiss Jane and feel her kiss back. It was difficult, but in return, she would get to joke and laugh and they would banter the way that they always had. It wasn't exactly a fair trade, but it would have to do.

What she was not expecting was Frankie Rizzoli. Ever since the bomb scare at headquarters that had turned out to be nothing, Maura had been feeling almost vulnerable around him. She didn't know why and really hoped that he was not reading more into the situation than there was. It was a verified fact that two people who shared a near death experience often became closer because of it. She'd already been his friend, already thought of him like a brother – closer wasn't something she was in need of.

They met in the hallway outside of Jane's apartment. It was awkward to say the least, made even more so when he suddenly kissed her. She hadn't been expecting that! She froze, unsure of what to do. Then it was over and he told her, with a smug Rizzoli smile, that he wanted to know what it was like. She'd smiled at him because she didn't know what else to do. Now she had to figure out how to let him down because there was absolutely no way that she felt anything for him. He was her brother. She wished that she could tell him the truth - that it was Jane she wanted, Jane she needed. Instead, she'd watched him walk away, a little swagger in his step, and then went into Jane's apartment.

She was not prepared at all for what she found.

Jane was dressed in her most common 'comfort clothes' which consisted of a "Property of Boston Police Department Athletics Division" t-shirt and her favourite pair of running shorts. The shirt was close fitting and - to Maura's eyes - emphasized several things. The first was that Jane was skinny enough that if Maura didn't know better, she'd have thought the pretty brunette didn't eat. Jane's dark hair fell just past her shoulders and looked as though she hadn't brushed it. Maura loved the wildness of Jane's hair because in spite of it, she knew that it was soft and well cared for. It also helped to cement Jane's 'badass' reputation. Only her family and friends knew that she had a soft side and she wanted it to stay that way.

Maura also noticed the stiff way her friend was holding herself, as though moving hurt her. She glanced down at the kitchen counter where Jane's laptop sat and noticed two things right away: a small box that might hold a ring or other jewelry, and a small padded manila envelope, already addressed for shipping. "Jane. What are you doing?" She asked as she moved towards her.

Jane slumped as she turned towards Maura, not looking her in the eyes. Her entire body spoke of hurt and defeat as she weakly gestured to her computer and replied, "Read it" before she walked through the kitchen and disappeared into her bedroom.

Hesitantly, Maura tore her eyes away from Jane's retreating form and focused on the screen in front of her. She read Casey's email aloud with a growing sense of dread and sadness. He wasn't coming back to Boston. He didn't know how to not be a soldier and he was being given a command of his own in the Balkans. He wanted Jane to join him. Maura didn't have to look at the envelope to know to whom it had been addressed and she didn't need to open the box to know what was inside.

 _Oh Jane!_ she thought, knowing that her friend's heart was breaking.

The other woman re-entered the room as she finished the letter and the look on her face made Maura want to hug her. She looked defeated. And oddly pensive. Maura noted that her hands were both behind her back.

"I'm not going." Jane told her, her normally husky voice was even more so, full of unspoken emotion. "I'm not gonna marry him."

Not knowing what else to say, Maura responded, "I'm so sorry."

Jane's hands came out from behind her back, holding something and fiddling with it as she said with a half-shrug, "Yeah, me, too. I'm not gonna leave everything to follow him around the world." She looked down at the thing in her hands, lips compressing into a hard line as she struggled with her emotions. Jane wasn't an emotional person. She bottled up her feelings because it was easier than dealing with them, something both Maura and Angela had been trying to get her to do. It wasn't healthy, but it was very Jane. As she played with the thing in her hands, Maura got a better look at it and realization hit her hard.

"What's in your hand?" Maura asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think I'm pregnant." Jane's eyes were huge and shining with unshed tears. She looked down at the pregnancy test and then back up at Maura. She was trembling hard enough that Maura could see it.

"Oh. Oh, Jane." Maura set her purse on Jane's counter top and walked around the end of it. She pulled Jane into a hug and the taller woman seemed to fold around her. She let out a little sob and buried her face in Maura's neck. Not sure what else to do, Maura could only hold her friend and murmur soothing things. She wanted to cry, too, but didn't dare. She was also angry - how could Casey do something like this? After all of the times he told Jane that he understood that the work she did was important, how could he ask her to leave everything and everyone that she loved? How could he be so selfish? Then, Jane's final statement penetrated her anger. Pregnant. Oh. Oh dear. The implications were staggering. Poor Jane.

Maura hugged her friend even harder, rubbing soothing circles on her back. It didn't take long for Jane to recover herself, though. She was not one for big shows of emotion, not even in front of a friend. When Maura felt her start to get her breathing under control and the tremors of her body ceased, she loosened her hold slowly, but didn't let go completely until Jane straightened and stepped back. When she did, Maura quickly got her a paper towel on which to dry her eyes and blow her nose.

Jane accepted it with a grateful, watery smile. She set the pregnancy test on the counter and stared at it. "I - I haven't taken the test, yet." She confided. "I didn't want to do it by myself."

"Of course," Maura said, compassionately. "I'm here for you, Jane. Anything you need." It was the truth and she could see her friend straighten a little more. "What would you like me to do?"

"I - I gotta use the bathroom first, but, uh - could you maybe...hold my hand or something, while we wait for the results? I know, it's stupid, but it would make me feel... Not so alone, ya know?"

"Of course." Maura replied automatically. She gave Jane a little smile. "Maybe we could have some tea? Something with chamomile to help calm your nerves?"

The brunette responded with half a smile and a single nod. "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be good. Thank you, Maura."

"Always."

Jane picked up the pregnancy test and left the room once again. Maura rummaged around Jane's cupboards and managed to find several boxes of tea, chamomile amongst them. She filled the tea pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. Then she got a couple of mugs from the cupboard and set them on the counter, unwrapping tea bags and placing them in the cups.

When Jane emerged a few minutes later, looking both relieved and anxious, the tea pot was just starting to whistle its readiness. Maura fill both mugs and handed one to Jane.

"Sorry that took so long," the brunette apologised, taking her cup with a small smile.

"Nonsense," Maura replied, blowing on the hot liquid in her own cup. "It takes as long as it takes. With your anxiety level as high as it has been, I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, sounding a little more like her usual self.

"Well between the case and... everything else... I would imagine trying to urinate on command would be difficult. You know there are studies -"

Jane cut her off with a gesture and a ghost of her usual smile. "Nope. I don't need to know about any studies involving pee, Maur." She took a sip of her tea and smiled. "Ma bought me this tea. I never thought I'd actually drink it, but it's not bad, is it?"

"Actually, I've found Angela's tastes to be quite good." Maura told her. "She often surprises me with new things in the kitchen."

Jane made a face at that, probably trying not to imagine what her mother could possibly show Maura in the kitchen and wondering if it had to do with their boss, who was currently dating Jane's mother.

Jane took another sip of tea. "I... The thing...I left it on the sink. In the bathroom. W-Would you go look at it? I can't. I'm sorry." She looked toward the bathroom anxiously, shifting from foot to foot.

Maura put her mug on the counter. "Of course I can. Jane, I hate to ask this, but what are you going to do if you _are_ pregnant?"

Jane made a noise that sounded half like a whine and half growl. She set her tea down and started to fidget with her hands the way she often did when her emotions were getting the better of her and she couldn't find the words to express herself. Maura reached out and took Jane's hands in hers, gripping them tightly. Her friend held on just as tight and stared into Maura's eyes, pleading.

"Okay. Let me look at the test, then we can go from there." Maura suggested, her voice gentle. She hadn't seen Jane this scared since Hoyt. "And Jane? You are _not_ alone. No matter what happens, I'm here."

Jane's lower lip trembled and she clamped them together resolutely, the corners of her mouth turning up in a mockery of a smile. "Thanks, Maur." She finally managed to say.

Maura gave her hands one more squeeze before heading to the bathroom. The pregnancy test rested on the back ledge of the sink. Maura washed her hands before she picked it up and read the results. It was easy - Jane had gotten the test that spelled out if she was pregnant or not.

 _PREGNANT_.

Well, that was it, then. If it were left up to Maura, she'd have gone out and gotten another test or two, of different brands, just to be sure. However, after she did the math, she figured that if one test was positive, more than one would be, also. So, Jane, her very best friend in the world, was pregnant. She took a few deep breaths and stared into the mirror. This wasn't something that she'd seen coming. She wasn't a betting person, but she had the feeling that _Jane_ hadn't expected it, either. Okay, well, now she had to go break the news. She put the test back on the edge of the sink and went back to Jane.

The other woman was leaning back against the counter top, her hands moving in a non-stop agitated dance. She looked up when Maura entered the room and Maura must not have schooled her face very well because she could see when the detective knew the answer. She told her anyway. "The test is positive. Congratulations, Jane. You are pregnant." She even tried a little smile to sell the congratulations part.

Jane looked like she had been punched in the head. Her eyes went out of focus for a moment and her knees appeared to get a little wobbly. Maura was at her side in a moment. She knew the start of a vasovagal episode when she saw one. She let Jane lean on her and walked her slowly into the living room to the ugly brown sofa that her friend loved so much. Jane sank onto the cushion as though her legs simply wouldn't hold her up any longer. Since she hadn't fainted, Maura worried about shock setting in and quickly got a blanket from Jane's room and layed it across Jane's shoulders. Jane pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped the blanket completely around herself.

Maura sat down beside her, rubbing her shoulders roughly. She realized that Jane had started to shake and immediately wrapped her in another hug. Jane leaned into her. They stayed like that until her friend stopped shivering. When she did, Maura sat back and tried to observer her friend. Jane's pupils were dilated as though she were on drugs.

"Jane? Are you okay?"

Jane took a few deep breaths and her eyes seemed to come back in to focus, her pupils contracted. She blinked rapidly several times. "Maur? What... How did I get on the couch?"

"We walked here."

"Oh. Okay."

"Jane, the test was positive."

Jane swallowed hard enough that it was audible. "Oh. Oh." She stared down at the floor for a few moments, clearly gathering her thoughts. Maura waited patiently. "I'm really pregnant? I am. Right. I don't even know how it happened."

Trying for a little levity, Maura said, "Well, when two people who care about each -"

She didn't get to finish because Jane turned her patented 'I can't believe you just said that' look on her. She scoffed, but there was a little smile on her mouth. Maura had the sudden urge to lean in and kiss her. It was something she'd wanted to do for so long that it took all of her will power to stop herself. Now was most definitely not the time and there probably wouldn't be any in the future, either.

She did smile, though, a little, and apologized.

"I mean it, though, Maura. I - I - I'm on the pill and we used protection. You're a doctor, how did this happen?"

"Well," Maura hesitated. She didn't want to give Jane cold facts, but maybe that would be what she needed to hear. "Even though you hear that birth control is 99% effective, it's been proven that in times of stress or hormonal imbalance that, there is a fail rate of 9% and it's pretty widely known that condoms have an 18% fail rate. Sometimes, it just happens, Jane, even if you're careful."

"Oh. Maura, I'm scared."

"Jane. I told you before, I'm here for you - whatever you need. You will _never_ have to do this alone, I promise."

"Yeah." She looked down at the floor again. Suddenly her head whipped up and she stared at Maura in pure horror. "Oh god! Ma's gonna find out!"

"Eventually, yes, she will," Maura confirmed. Jane moaned like she was in pain. Maura couldn't help but chuckle. She loved Jane's mother, Angela, even if she was a little on the pushy side. Jane's relationship with her mother was complicated - she loved her mother, but sometimes struggled to deal with her personality. Maura had hypothesised that the reason was because they were so much alike. She couldn't say that aloud to Jane, though, she knew better.

"Maur?" Jane asked, hesitating.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'd make a good mother?"

"Of course I do, Jane. I saw you with TJ, remember?"

"Yeah." That made the brunette smile. "He was such a good baby."

They sat in silence for a little while. Maura finally stood up. "I think you need some time to think, Jane. I'm going to go home."

Jane's head snapped up. "What? No!" She looked a little wild around the eyes. Panicked. "Maur, please. I... I don't want to be alone, tonight. Will you stay? Please?"

Maura smiled down at her friend. "Of course I will. Do you have something that I can sleep in?"

The M.E. changed in record time, then reheated their tea in the microwave. She made Jane drink the whole mug and sat with her on the couch until she leaned over and rested her head against Maura's shoulder. As gently as she could, the blonde helped her to her room and got her into bed. She tried to tell Jane that she was going to go sleep on the couch, but even sleepy, Jane gave her a patented "Really?" look, and Maura gave in, climbing into the other side of the bed.

Laying right next to Jane was positively torture, but it was okay. Maura decided in that moment that she would have to keep her real feelings to herself for the foreseeable future. Jane needed her now, more than ever. She also knew just how hard it would be for the detective to ask for help. It was going to be an interesting 30+ weeks.

Closing her eyes, Maura let out a sigh. She began her nightly ritual to help her relax, but found that all she needed was the steady sound of Jane's breathing next to her to lull her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

Chapter Three: Kindling the Light ( _Goodbye_ )

Maura sat on her sofa after changing her clothes. After the funeral, she'd called Jane to make sure that she was okay. She was taking Frost's death much harder than anyone else. Part of it, Maura was sure, was the pregnancy and her hormones. The other part was that he had been her partner for years and she loved him like family, too. She had been right, Jane had, at the funeral, when she gave her eulogy; Barry was too young and he would be missed by a great many people. Maura missed him. She had been very surprised as - after 5 years - he'd been trying to get over his issue with dead bodies. It had been a while since he'd vomited at a crime scene. She had admired that and wished that she'd said something to him before...

Tears fell and she dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex, trying to get a hold on her emotions. She _hadn't_ wanted to be alone tonight, but when she'd asked Jane if she wanted company, the detective had said no. Maura hadn't wanted to push the issue, so she hung up and now she was crying, alone, on her sofa.

The door leading out to her patio opened and Angela came in quietly. She saw Maura on the couch and her entire body language changed. She went from trying to be unobtrusive to sad and compassionate.

"Oh you poor thing," she said as she veered over to sit next to Maura. She opened her arms and Maura automatically leaned into her. She'd grown to love Jane's mother very much. She cried openly on Angela's shoulder for just a few minutes, before getting herself under control.

When she was okay again, Angela handed her another Kleenex and gave her another hug. "Oh honey, I know how you feel. This whole thing has just been awful. He was so young."

Maura nodded as she dabbed at her eyes again and blew her nose. She wasn't wearing any make up and she had changed into her most comfortable pajamas. "He was such a good person, Angela." She said. "I...I'm really going to miss him. I know Jane said we should focus on our memories of him, but it's really hard to _not_ think about how he won't be coming in to work anymore. I won't see him in the morgue, trying not to vomit at a crime scene, or doing what he loved."

"It's the little things we miss, first, not the big ones." Angela told her, softly. "I lost my best friend when I was younger - a heart attack, they said - and all I could think was how I wasn't going to be able to buy her that cute Chinese tea set that she'd had her eye on. It was silly, but that's how I felt."

Maura nodded miserably. "I thought that I could just move through the stages of grief, but it keeps getting mixed up. I keep going back and forth between anger and bargaining, even though I know I've accepted that he's gone."

Angela gave a little laugh, "Honey, I know that you put a lot of stock in science, but grief isn't a science. You can't just get over something because somewhere down the road, you are going to see or hear or smell something that reminds you of Barry, and it will hit you all over again. You're a doctor - even you know that healing doesn't always happen in a straight line."

For the first time in her life, Maura was at a loss. She knew that Angela was correct. In her heart, she did, but her mind still wanted to organize and she wanted to stop hurting.

"Have you talked to Janie yet?" Angela asked her, trying to change the subject.

Maura nodded. "She's at home. I talked to her a little, but she said she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. I offered to go stay with her, but I think that she just wants to be alone with her feelings."

Angela nodded solemnly. "She's always been like that. She doesn't like for other people to see her at her weakest moments. She told me once that was the reason she asked for a new partner after Hoyt... She admitted that she thought that Vince would see her as weak and he deserved better for his partner."

 _Jane. Always trying to be strong for everyone except herself_ , Maura thought ruefully. Her friend always put on this tough facade, she rarely allowed anyone to see her as anything other than the brave and capable woman that she was. Both Maura and Angela had been trying to get Jane to understand that showing emotions didn't make you weak, it made you human.

"I don't think that she should be alone tonight - I'm sure this won't be good for her sleep," Maura confided in Angela. "She tends to have nightmares when she is feeling stressed out."

"Yeah. You really know Janie, don't you, Maura? She is so lucky to have someone like you in her life."

"I'm luckier to have her."

"Only because you got the rest of us along with her." Angela joked a little. Maura smiled for the first time since the funeral.

"Well, that's just a bonus." She replied, honestly.

Angela chuckled. "I know you're hurting, Maura, but I was hoping you might do me a favor tonight?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Do you think you could go check on Janie for me? I think she might react better for you, than for me."

"She said she was going to sleep. I don't want to wake her." Maura said, but she was already mentally preparing to go to Jane's apartment. She didn't want to be alone tonight. Maybe she could convince Jane to allow her to stay. A night in Jane's bed, listening to her friend breathe and wondering what it would be like to hold her and be held in return, wouldn't be the worst way to end the day.

"I know what she said, Maura, but we both know she needs someone today. If I tried, she might just get annoyed and it might make things worse. I want to help, but I don't want her to push me away. You're the only person I know who can make her do _anything_ she doesn't want to. And anyway, she won't think it's an intrusion if it's you."

"What makes me so special?" Maura wanted to know. She understood what Angela was saying - Jane was her best friend, after all.

"I don't know, Honey. Ever since she and Casey broke up, she seems different, somehow, and I just know that if she has anything going on, she'll tell you, first." Angela looked intently at Maura.

Maura did her best not to panic. Angela didn't know Jane was pregnant yet and she didn't want her mother to know yet. She *would not* tell Angela. She'd sworn that to Jane.

Luckily, Angela didn't ask her anything. She only smiled and stood up. "I'm going to spend the night with Sean. I'll see both you and Janie in the morning." She left through the same door she'd entered.

Maura debated changing her clothes, but decided that it wasn't worth it. If Jane was really asleep, she could just make herself comfortable on the couch and she'd rather be in her pajamas for that.

She did take her phone, just in case, but that was it. Then she locked up and got in her car. She hoped that Jane wouldn't get angry at her intrusion.

Jane sat on the sofa in her living room and stared dully at her blank television. After she'd spent a good while crying - that damned post card! - she'd changed out of her funeral clothes and into a pair of shorts and her favourite B.P.D. t-shirt. They were her comfort clothes. She wore them whenever she was feeling awful. Today she was feeling worse than that.

She'd meant to go to bed. She was so damn tired - emotionally and physically. Maura had told her that during her first trimester she would probably feel more fatigue that normal due to the creation of the placenta and her growing child. She hadn't slept well the night before - her grief keeping her awake. She'd wanted to go to Maura's bed, to be surrounded by the one thing that kept her from truly losing her mind. Her own fear kept her in the guest room. The more the days wore on, the more she was certain that she was falling in love with Maura and that terrified her.

She truly believed that her friend could not and would not feel the same. As long as she'd known Maura, the M.E. had only dated men. She'd made comments once in a while that alluded to a more colourful past, but Jane hadn't really wanted to know. She didn't like to talk about sex. It was embarrassing mostly because she didn't have the same experiences as her friend. She often felt like was on uneven ground and that kept her from saying much of anything. It made her seem like a prude, she knew, but that just wasn't true.

Jane was very picky about the men she dated and even more so the men she slept with. Casey had been the only man she'd ever admitted to loving. Even so, she hadn't been able to tell him that she loved him to his face. Instead, she'd told him that is sounded strange when they said it to each other. Did that mean she hadn't _really_ loved him? It was a question she'd been asking herself a lot since she'd found out that she was pregnant.

She was sure that she _had_ loved Casey, at least to a point. It was just that she loved her family and her job more. She loved being a cop and she loved being able to bring people to justice. She loved the puzzles she had to solve and she loved working with Maura and the CSRUs. It wasn't always a happy ending, wasn't always perfect, but it was what she loved and what she did best.

It was what Frost had loved, too.

 _God, Frost!_

It hurt when she thought of him. Her eyes blurred with more tears and she blinked them back as best she could. She was tired of crying.

She missed her friend, her partner. She missed his laughter and the easy banter that they'd had since the first day he came to Homicide. She could not have asked for a better partner - even if his stomach hadn't been the strongest. She remembered how the other cops had made fun of him for that - until she'd threatened them. He hadn't known that - at least she didn't think he had. He'd once admitted to her that in the early days, he'd had quite the crush on her. It was something she'd teased him about a couple of times, but he'd taken it with grace and laughter.

She _had_ loved _him_.

It wasn't the same as what she'd felt for Casey and it most definitely wasn't what she was currently feeling for Maura, but that didn't matter. She'd loved him like she loved Frankie or Tommy. He'd been family. Not just B.P.D. family, but _family_ family. She couldn't have loved him more if she'd grown up with him in her home.

That thought brought on more tears and she didn't try to stop them this time. It hurt so much to know that he was gone. _That damned post card!_ she thought again, angrily. Before she'd seen it, she had been okay - at least that is what she'd been telling herself. The site of that post card, seeing Barry's handwriting and to know that he'd been thinking about her, even on his vacation, had been her undoing. Just thinking of it, did the same thing.

There was a sudden brief and quiet knock at her apartment door before a key turned and it opened to reveal Maura's head. She saw Jane on her couch and stopped short.

Jane couldn't help but to give her a watery smile.

"Hey, Maur."

"Hi. Um, I'm sorry, Jane, I thought you would be asleep."

Jane gave a half shrug. She felt like a prayer had been answered. Trust Maura to know what she needed, even when she said otherwise. "I'm glad you're here. Come in."

Maura answered her with a smile that showed off her dimples as she came in and shut the door, locking it once more. Jane loved those dimples.

Her friend joined her on the couch, but not before picking up a blanket and bringing it with her. She sat down on the sofa, near enough that they touched and shook out the blanket to lay across their laps. Jane waited until she was still again before leaning over and laying her head on Maura's shoulder. The M.E. immediately put an arm around Jane's waist and pulled them closer. Jane sighed in contentment.

Neither woman said anything for quite a while. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Jane struggled internally, to not pay attention to how warm and reassuring it was to be held by Maura. She was trying not to notice how well they fit together, even just side-by-side. The hardest part was just how _good_ Maura smelled and how difficult it was to not take in deep breaths of Maura scented air.

Finally, Jane broke the silence. "Thanks for coming over, Maur."

"I didn't want to be alone," the doctor responded in a small voice. It tugged on Jane's heart because she should have known that when Maura was telling her that she'd come over, what she had really been doing was asking to not be alone.

"I'm sorry, Maur." She said, sincerely. "I was being selfish earlier. I didn't want anyone to see me cry."

"I thought as much. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Absently, Maura's hands found one of Jane's under the blanket and began to massage gently around where her scar was. It felt obscenely good!

"I'm awful, Maura. I can't stop thinking about him." Jane replied, feeling tears well up again.

"I know. Me, too." Maura sniffled a little.

"You know what I keep thinking?" Jane asked quietly.

"Tell me." Maura found her other hand and started to rub that one, too.

"I keep thinking that... He would have been such a good uncle." Jane's voice broke on the last word and it took her a couple of minutes to get herself under control. "He didn't even know I was pregnant, Maura. I never got the chance to tell him. He was like a brother and he would have been a really great uncle."

Maura made a noise of sympathy in the back of her throat. "Yes, he would have." She agreed.

They sat in more silence for a moment before Maura asked, "Do you know what I've been thinking about?"

"Hmm?"

"It's a little selfish, I think. I just keep wondering whether or not he ever truly forgave me for what happened with Neda."

"Oh Maura," Jane lifter her head and looked at her friend.

"He was s-s-s-so angry at m-m-m-me." She said, breaking down into tears and burying her head in her hands.

Heartsick at seeing Maura like this, Jane put an arm around her shoulders and puller her into her. She rubbed gentle circles on her back and spoke softly.

"He forgave you, Maur. Of course he did." She told her friend. "Listen to me, okay? Listen. Ma told me that she and Neda have been emailing since she left - to finish her thesis for her degree. Ma told Neda that he was mad at you and I think she set him straight about it."

"She did?" Maura sniffed and looked up at her friend.

"Yeah. I know he was hurt that she chose a job over him, but it wasn't like they were married or anything. He didn't hate you, Maura. He accepted the massage, didn't he?" Jane assured her. Slowly, Maura nodded. "So there you go. No need to worry about that."

Maura sniffed hard and Jane handed her a couple of Kleenexes. When she had cleaned off her cheeks, dabbed her eyes, and blown her nose, Maura sighed.

"Was I being silly?" She asked.

"No, honey, not at all." Jane told her. _Honey? Where had that come from? She'd never called anyone but a child that in her whole life._

Maura didn't seem to notice the slip up. Instead, she sighed and looked at Jane with red and puffy eyes. "I'm tired of crying, Jane."

That made the brunette crack a smile. "Me, too. When do you think it will stop?"

"Your mother told me that it doesn't really go away, but it does get better. Jane?"

"Yeah, Maur?"

"I need to tell you something. It's been weighing on my mind and in light of what happened to Barry, I don't want it to go unsaid."

"Okay?"

"When you told me that you weren't marrying Casey, and that you wouldn't be moving across the world to be with him, I was _happy_." Jane opened her mouth to say something, but Maura put up a hand. "Let me finish, please?" Jane subsided with an unreadable expression on her face. "I wasn't glad that you were hurt, Jane, I want you to know that. I knew that it hurt you to know he chose the military over you. But I was so, so glad that you would be staying in Boston. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you and even if we stayed in contact, it wouldn't be the same as seeing you in my kitchen every morning or having you down in Autopsy badgering me about a victim. You are a part of my life and I honestly don't know if I could handle you being gone. I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane was taken aback at the declaration. She tried to play it off, though. "We will _always_ be best friends, Maura, no matter where I go. I love you, too."

Jane expected Maura to smile, to relax and accept what she said, just like she always did. Instead, the M.E. got a strange look on her face - on that Jane couldn't read. Maura stood abruptly, wringing her hands and staring at Jane with a mix of sadness and something Jane hadn't seen before. She reached out and tried to take Maura's hand, but the blonde pulled away.

"Maur? What?" Jane asked, confused. She wasn't sure what had just happened or how she'd fucked up, but she knew that she had, somehow. She also knew that she had to fix it.

Maura's voice was small when she spoke. "I'm sorry, Jane. I... I can't do it anymore."

"Do what, Maura?" Jane demanded, trying not to raise her voice. Maura turned her head and looked down at her friend. There was something in those hazel-green eyes, something Jane was certain she'd never seen before. Maura took a deep breath. Then she leaned over where Jane sat on the couch, so close Jane could feel her breath against her skin.

"I _love_ you, Jane." Maura repeated quietly and firmly, before she closed the gap between them, her lips pressing against the shocked brunette's mouth. It wasn't a kiss, not really. It was simply a way for Maura to get her point across. It didn't last long and when she pulled away, Jane's head followed of its own accord.

Maura backed quickly away from Jane, looking a little flushed. She stared hard at her friend, then started for the door.

Jane was immensely glad for her cop trained reflexes at that moment. She jumped to her feet and took two big steps to catch up with the doctor. Putting a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder, she tugged her friend to a stop, Maura's hand on the door knob.

"Maura, stop. Please." Jane begged, more than a little panicked. She was lucky that Maura almost always listened to her. The other woman's shoulders slumped and she allowed Jane's grip on her shoulder to turn her to face the brunette.

Jane searched Maura's face, staring intently into her eyes. She'd always thought that Maura's eyes were beautiful - so much more than her own plain brown. In them now, she saw hope and yearning that she'd never noticed before. _How could she have missed that?_ She also saw the way that Maura leaned slightly forward, as though Jane were a magnate, slowly pulling her forward. _Had she really been so blind as to what was in front of her this whole time? Had she seriously convinced herself that Maura couldn't possibly feel about her, the same way she did?_

Instead of speaking, instead of getting things garbled with words that Jane knew she would somehow get wrong, the tall, lanky brunette detective leaned forward and pressed _her_ lips lightly Maura's. She had meant it as a gesture, to show Maura that she had meant what she said when she told her that she loved her. It wasn't meant to be a real kiss, not yet. Except that Maura couldn't read her mind and when their lips touched for the second time, the doctor let out a light whimper and her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into Jane. Maura's hand was cupping her cheek, then, and Jane's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

Maura's lips were beyond soft. Her hand on Jane's cheek was small and warm and it guided the kiss as much as their mouths moving against each other. Jane let her eyes close, too, as she leaned further into the smaller woman, tightening her arm around her.

They stayed like that for quite some time, lost in the wonder that was this new thing between them. When they broke away - for oxygen, mostly - Jane's heart felt as though it was beating a samba in her chest. Maura was flush against her, breathing heavily and grinning. Jane couldn't help it, she was grinning, too. She was filled with a wonder that she hadn't felt in a long time. It felt something like Christmas morning when she was a child and she woke up to find that 'Santa' had come. It was like that. She felt joy and love and just a little bit confused by the seeming magic of it.

Her arm loosed from around Maura's waist, but her hand settled on the other woman's hip, fingers curving around it as they stepped apart. "So..." She said as a way to break the silence.

"So." Maura responded. Her hand slid from Jane's cheek, slowly down her neck, to rest lightly on shoulder.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Jane looked at the couch. Understanding, Maura moved her hand and then took Jane's from her hip. She led them both to the couch and they sat.

Jane cleared her throat experimentally and looked into Maura's eyes again. "God, Maura, you have beautiful eyes."

Maura's smile widened and her dimples deepened. "Thank you, Jane. I've always found your eyes very lovely and expressive."

"Is it bad that I don't really want to talk? I just want to do _that_ again?" Jane asked, a little sheepishly. It was true. She knew that they needed to discuss what was happening, but she would much rather be kissing the M.E. again.

Maura chuckled. "Not bad. Distracting, maybe. It doesn't help that I would be amenable to kissing you again, too."

"C'mere, then." Jane commanded with a smile.

They met in the middle this time. When their lips touched, Maura hmmed in approval. It was Jane's turn to reach up and set her hands against Maura's face, framing it without taking control of the kiss. One hand slid down and cupped the back up the other woman's head at the nape of her neck. She threaded her fingers into Maura's insanely soft hair and pulled her closer. When she got her courage up and her tongue requested entrance, Maura groaned and complied. Jane had never in her life been so entrance by the simple act of _kissing_ another person. Jane would have happily kept going if breathing hadn't become an issue.

They broke apart again.

"Shit." Jane swore, sucking in air.

"Language, Jane." Maura wheezed, with a grin.

"Shoot."

"Better. I think 'fuck' would work, too." Maura laughed. "Fuck."

Jane whole heartedly agreed. "I'm really glad you came over tonight."

"So am I. Jane, is this really happening? I'm not dreaming am I?"

"If you are, so am I. Look, Maura, I think... I think this has been just waiting for the right moment to happen, okay? I've been... falling for you, I guess, for a while now."

"Me too! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was scared! I didn't think that you could _possibly_ feel like I did - because of Casey. You called him the love of your life." Maura replied, sobering at the thought.

"I know what I called him. But, it obviously wasn't the same for him. I think... I've been trying so hard to find the right guy that I was blind to the right _person_ in front of me the whole time." Jane explained. "Maur, my family is supposed to be Catholic - with all the guilt that goes with it - even if we don't really go to church or anything. When I figured out what I was feeling for you... it scared me, too. How could someone as beautiful and kind and brilliant as you are fall for someone like me?"

That made the smaller woman smile. "How could I _not_? You're not an easy person to get close to, but it happened all the same. Before I knew it, there you were, right in front of me."

"I know. I'm... prickly... sometimes." Jane admitted.

"Prickly? Okay, that's accurate. Sarcastic, grumpy, impatient... beautiful, brilliant, sweet, thoughtful... I could go on?"

Jane blushed. "Maura... Are you sure this is something you want? I've got... Well you already know my family, so I guess that's a plus. But, there's this baby now and I still have to tell Casey. Are you sure you want to be a part of what happens?"

"I've never been more sure about something in my life, Jane." Maura flashed another dimpled grin at her.

"Okay. Okay." Jane let out a relieved sigh. "Uh... I don't know what to do from here. Help?"

Maura took her hands. "I don't know, either. The last time I had a relationship with a woman, I was barely out of high school."

"Oh. So you _have_ done this before?" Jane wasn't surprised.

"If you mean date a woman, yes. I dated a few in my early college years. They never worked out so, eventually, I went back to men." Maura explained in her practical way. When she saw Jane's expression change to one of trepidation, she followed up with, "None of them were you, Jane. I didn't love any of them."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I know it's been a while, but I am fairly certain none of them kissed as well as you do, either." Maura winked at her and it made Jane's stomach do flips.

"Geeze, Maura! One track mind?"

"Are you complaining?"

Jane laughed aloud. "No. I guess I'm not. Are we really doing this? _Us_?"

Maura thought about it and then she nodded. "I want to. Do you?"

"Yeah. I really do. Only... do you mind if we go kind of slow and if maybe we don't say anything to anyone for a while? I'm not ashamed or anything, but I think I'd like the right people to know that I'm pregnant before I tell them about us. Is that okay?" The brunette looked at her friend with hope in her eyes.

"Of course. I sort of like having this be secret. I am not ready to share 'Us' with anyone, either." Maura readily agreed. "And like I said before, you're not alone with your pregnancy, either. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Jane's smile was wide and happy. "Thanks, Maura. Oh! On that note, I made an appointment with a new OB-Gyn. Will go with me, please?"

"Of course. Just let me know when."

Jane nodded and was unexpectedly wracked with a huge yawn. "Sorry. I guess I'm finally starting to get tired."

"Good. Come on, let's get you into bed."

"Okay. Are - Are you staying?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Please? I don't want to be alone tonight." Jane pleaded with her.

"Of course. Come on."

Jane followed Maura to her bedroom and they each brushed their teeth before crawling beneath the blankets. Jane was very glad that Maura kept a toothbrush and clothing at her apartment. It made this all that much easier. Once they'd lain down, Jane turned on her side and reached tentatively for her. Maura moved her back to rest against Jane's front and allowed the taller woman to rest her hand on her hip. Jane sighed in contentment and Maura answered her with a hum. Jane pressed her lips briefly to Maura's hair.

"'Night, Maur."

"Good night, Jane."


	4. Chapter 4

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

Chapter Four: Baby Steps ( _Too Good to Be True_ )

Maura felt as though she were figuratively walking on air. She hadn't been this happy in a very long time. It had only been a week and a half, but already, it was the best relationship she had ever been in. It helped, of course, that it was Jane, someone that she knew almost better than she knew herself.

The first morning that she'd woken up in Jane's bed with Jane curled around her, arm wrapped securely about her waist, Maura had felt more loved than at any other time in her life. She was surprised that she'd slept so soundly given the previous day's emotional upheaval. Maybe it was just the warmth of Jane's body, the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest, Maura wasn't sure. What she _was_ sure of was that she would do everything in her power to make this relationship work.

Since then it had been a week and a half of slow tentative touches and kisses that made her weak in the knees. They hadn't slept in the same bed together again, but that was okay, because Maura didn't want to press Jane for something she wasn't ready for, afraid that it would push her away. This was all new territory for both of them and it took some getting used to.

One thing that had unexpectedly delighted her, though, were the flowers. On the first day back to work after they had declared how they felt, she'd had a half-dozen roses delivered to her at the precinct. There were five yellow roses with red tipped petals and a single red rose. Maura didn't have to search Google to know what they meant. The yellow with the red tips stood for both friendship and falling in love. The single red meant LOVE. It was so beautiful that she'd nearly started crying. There had been a card attached to the bouquet that read: _I know we agreed on slow, but I also can't let a day go by unremarked. I love you. See you later. XOXO_ Maura had kept that card and put it in a safe place even after the flowers had wilted.

It shouldn't have surprised her that Jane was so capable of small romantic gestures like that. It did, though. Surprised and delighted her. She'd done her best to reciprocate by researching and finding a decaffeinated coffee for Jane to drink in the morning. She'd had to wait almost a week for delivery, but it had been worth it the first morning that Jane had taken a sip and her dark eyes had lit from within.

"Oh this is amazing!" Jane exclaimed. "It tastes so good, it almost makes up for the lack of caffeine."

Maura grinned at her. "Actually, Jane, this is even better for you than caffeinated coffee. You see, it actually has a B-Vitamin complex in it that should help you with your fatigue *and* keep you healthy."

Jane rolled her eyes, but she was grinning and taking another drink. "Only you could possibly find me healthy coffee, Maur. Thank you." She'd looked around and then rewarded Mara with a very thorough, if hasty, kiss.

Today they were going to Jane's OB-Gyn appointment. Jane had told her that she'd made the appointment with someone that she'd never been to before and she was nervous about it. Maura was happy to go with her if it helped her to be more at ease. She knew that Jane was still very nervous about this pregnancy and about telling Casey about it. She hoped that this visit would go a little ways to helping with that.

Once at the doctor's office, they'd had to fill out new patient information. While the questions were quite routine, Jane seemed more and more offended by each one. It was pretty amusing, actually.

"How about depression?" Maura asked as she and Jane waited for the doctor. Jane wore a hospital gown and sat on the diagnoses bed.

"Only since you started asking me all these questions," she replied in her standard sarcastic way.

Logically, Maura replied, "Let me remind you that if you'd gone to your regular O.B., we wouldn't have to fill out New-Patient forms."

"Maura! My regular O.B. is two blocks from the house I grew up in. The staff knows people in my neighbourhood and people talk. I don't want Casey's mom to find out about this pregnancy before I have a chance to tell him about it myself." Jane argued. She looked sad and confused. Maura didn't blame her.

She put the clipboard with Jane's medical history papers on it down and asked her next question gently, fearing the answer. "Are you having second thoughts about not marrying Casey?"

Jane tilted her head and studied Maura for a moment before she answered. "No. No second thoughts." She reached out and took Maura's hands in hers. Maura hadn't realized how cold her hands were until they were enveloped in Jane's warm ones. "Maura, I _loved_ Casey and I know that he loved me. But he made his choice and we both have to live with the consequences. It just kind of sucks to be him because I've moved on." She brought Maura's hands up to her face and kissed the backs of them.

Maura let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding as Jane lowered their joined hands and she was smiling. Maura smiled back.

"Are you afraid that he won't understand?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean he knows you're my best friend. I'm not sure how to translate that to us dating. Or how I'm supposed to tell him that I'm keeping this baby and we're going to raise it without him. I don't want to hurt him." The detective confided in her.

"We?"

"Yeah, Maur, 'we'. Right?" Jane suddenly looked worriedly at the blonde.

"Of course, Jane. I told you, you're not alone." Maura assured her, giving her hands a squeeze. "If you don't want to hurt him, then you should just tell him. Speak from the heart. I'm sure he'll understand."

Jane gave her a little smile. "Yeah. Well, until I get it figured out, the only person I trust knowing about this pregnancy is you."

Maura looked away from Jane, feeling very self-conscious right then. Oh boy! She'd been able to keep from saying anything about her little chat with Angela a few weeks ago only because they'd been dealing with other things. Angela knew about Jane's pregnancy and Maura wasn't even sure how that had happened. She was also surprised that Angela had been able to keep it a secret for as long as she had.

"You and this complete stranger who will now be my O.B. Gyn."

"Uh, I -" Maura began.

"Otherwise I just want to keep it a secret." Jane finished.

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up. The doctor entered, smiling.

Maura turned to Jane and blurted, "Your mom knows you're pregnant." Jane's face fell and her eyes widened. Maura jumped to her feet. "I'll wait in the car," she said as she sped out of the room.

She didn't get far before she stopped and rolled her eyes at herself. She couldn't just wait in the car, she had promised Jane that she'd be there. With a sigh, she turned around and walked back to the exam room. Jane was still sitting where she'd left her and the doctor was going over the half-filled out New-Patient form. When she entered the room, Jane looked up and Maura could see the profound gratitude in her eyes. She smiled at both women and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm sorry about earlier. My name is Doctor Maura Isles. I'm here as Jane's..." She trailed off, not sure exactly what she should say. Her what? Her friend? Girlfriend? They hadn't even put a name to what it was they'd been doing. Fooling around? Maura fervently hoped it wasn't simply that.

Jane squeezed her eyes shut for a moment then she opened them and held out her hand. Maura took it and Jane's grip was like a vice. She was scared and trying not to show it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Doctor Isles. I am Doctor Beverly Young. I was just looking over Jane's medical history."

"Oh! We haven't completed filling out the New-Patient form." Maura apologised.

"Not to worry. Jane assured me the rest of it is a big 'No'."

Maura rolled her eyes at her friend. She hated leaving anything incomplete, but she doubted Jane would let her finish now. She nodded at Doctor Young.

"Now, down to business. Jane, what brings you in today?"

Jane cleared her throat nervously and said, "I'm... Uh, I'm pregnant. At least that's what the test I took said."

"Congratulations. Are you here for a checkup?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping for another test - just to make sure, you know?"

Doctor Young nodded. "That's certainly understandable. May I ask how long ago you took that test?"

Jane looked at Maura for help. "It was approximately three weeks ago." Maura offered and Jane nodded in agreement.

"Alright. How long since you last had unprotected intercourse - this will help us determine your due date, if you are indeed pregnant."

Jane looked offended at the question. "Look, doctor, I'm on the pill and the father wore protection. I'm not sure if that matters."

Doctor Young smiled at that admission. "Ah. A 'miracle baby' then. I see. In that case, I'm going to have you take two tests. We'll need to draw blood for one of them and it will take a few days to get back to you. The second test is much like the over the counter test, however it will be administered by a nurse. Is this okay with you?"

Jane nodded uncertainly. "Sure, I guess."

"Excellent. I'm going to send a nurse in to draw your blood and then administer the other test."

When she left, Jane turned to Maura and demanded, "*What the hell, Maura?*"

"Oh god, Jane, I'm so very sorry! I don't even know how, but she already knew."

They didn't get to continue, though, because the nurse came in for the blood draw. Jane glared at Maura the whole time. As soon as that was done, the nurse gave Jane a plastic cup in which to urinate for the second test. Jane grumbled, but followed the nurse to the bathroom. When she was done, she was told that the doctor would be in for the physical exam if the test was positive.

When they were left alone again, Jane was silent.

Maura stood by her once again. When Jane started to fidget with her hands, Maura stepped in. She took one hand in each of hers and held them tightly. Jane stared at her, a complex mixture of love and fear on her face. Maura met her eyes and gave her an encouraging smile. Jane tried to smile back, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's all going to be okay." Maura told her, trying to sound reassuring. "I'm here, Jane."

"Thank you, Maur. It means a lot that you're here." Jane whispered. Maura let go of the other woman's hands so that she could step forward and hug her. Jane buried her face in the blonde's neck and held on so tight it almost hurt.

They stayed that way until the doctor knocked on the door again.

Maura found Jane in the break room at B.P.D. with her personal laptop on the table in front of her. "The only trace evidence we found on Brooks' remains is a single long grey hair." She reported. Jane looked up from her computer screen on hearing that.

"Well, that obviously didn't come from the victim," she replied. Maura swore that she could see the synapses in the detective's head starting to fire as she thought about what that could mean. She loved the way that Jane thought, the way that she could reason out a solution to a problem. She was a brilliant detective.

"No, but if it came from the killer, that would make him a middle-aged male with long grey hair." Maura replied with some levity.

"Thanks for going out on a limb," Jane dead-panned her response, making Maura smile. She secretly loved Jane's sarcasm, too.

"Well, a llama seemed unlikely," she replied in good humour. To her surprise, she didn't even get a smile from the other woman. Instead, Jane turned her attention back to her computer and her expression changed to one of contained panic. Slightly alarmed, Maura sat down in the empty chair across from her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jane replied automatically, then, "No." She sighed heavily.

Maura tilted her head a little. "Want to talk about it?"

Jane looked like she wanted to say no, but Maura put her hand on the table, palm up, and waited. Jane saw what she had done and with a little smile lay her palm on top of her best friend's. They weren't holding hands, not really, so it wasn't a PDA as such. It did seem to be what Jane needed, though. She let out heartfelt sigh and said, "I'm so confused, Maura. I mean, I just got things with Casey settled - about our lives, and you know, our marriage."

"You did."

"Right, it's just that now that I'm pregnant with his child, everything is suddenly so much more complicated. I don't know the right way to tell him about it. Do I email him or - or call or Skype? And how will he react when I tell him that we intend on raising this child without him? Will he be mad? Will he be hurt? Is - Is he gonna fight me? Is he going to want to come back?" Jane looked so upset and confused and overwhelmed that Maura couldn't help but try to make her feel better.

"You know, it's overwhelming and I don't blame you at all for how you are feeling." She pressed her other hand to Jane's where it lay against her palm. "You don't have rush this. You can talk to him when _you_ are ready." Her thumb rubbed a light circle on the back of Jane's hand, wishing that she could do more to help assuage Jane's fears.

Jane looked down at their hands on the table and then covered Maura's with her other hand. "Yeah," she agreed slowly, drawing out the word uncertainly. "Except that he contacted me. He wants to talk - tonight."

"Oh." Maura said shortly, sitting back in her chair. "Oh." She wasn't entirely sure what to say, so she just reiterated her previous point. "You don't have to tell him yes. You can wait, do this on your time, not his."

"I've been thinking about it and - and I think it might be best to just get it over with. You know, like pulling off a Band-Aid. The sooner I tell him, the less stress this will be."

Maura thought about that. The detective had a very good point. She also knew that until Jane spoke with Casey, she would continue to worry about it and the worry could put undue stress on the foetus. It was so like the seemingly fearless detective to take this as head-on as she did everything else.

"Okay, say you're right," she told her friend, "do you know what you're going to say?"

Jane frowned at her, her back stiffening, and made to remove her hands, but Maura stopped her. She leaned forward in the chair and clasped Jane's hands in hers. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out, right. What I mean to say is, is there anything that I can do to help you with this?"

That question caught her off guard. "I - I don't think so. Thanks for offering, though." She slumped in her seat again and stared back at the computer screen.

"Okay, but can I give you some advice, something that might help you direct the conversation the way that you would like it to go?" Maura knew that Jane liked to be in control of difficult discussions. This was quite possibly one of the hardest things she was going to have to do and it would make her feel better if she could lead the discussion the way she wanted to.

"Uh, sure." Jane looked skeptical - as she usually did when Maura suggested new things.

"Why don't you make a list of the really important things that you want to say to Casey, that way you stay on target with what you want to accomplish?"

Jane blinked a couple of times. "You know, Maura, that might actually work." She smiled for the first time since Maura had walked into the break room. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." Maura smiled back at her, giving her hands a squeeze.

"Hey, Maura?"

"Yes?"

"Could you maybe come over tonight?"

"After you talk to Casey? Sure, I can do that." Maura was a little taken aback by the suggestion, but it warmed her to the core knowing that Jane wanted her there.

"No. I mean, like, while I talk to Casey. You can stay, too... if you want."

Maura's eyes widened in shock. "Jane, I - isn't this something you want do in private?"

Jane nodded, but said, "Yeah, normally I would. But this kind of affects you, too, doesn't it? We're in this together, right?"

"Of course we are. And yes, I'll come stay with you tonight and I'll be there when you talk to Casey. Thank you, Jane."

"What for?"

"Everything. Do you want me to get dinner on my way? A burger and fries?"

"Yeah, Maur, that'd be perfect." Jane answered her. Then she leaned forward and whispered, "I'm really lucky, you know? Not everyone can say that person they're in love with knows them as well as you know me."

Pleasure suffused Maura and she felt a huge smile split her face. She leaned closer to Jane and whispered, "I love you, too, Jane."

Korsak had allowed her to go home early for some reason. Jane was pretty sure that he didn't know that she was pregnant - Vince was too good a partner to keep something like that from her. She didn't know why he had sent her home, but she was grateful for it. She went home and showered, first thing after sending Maura a text that she was leaving. Maura responded back right away and confirmed that she was coming over as soon as she was able, bringing dinner with her. Jane was filled with a gratitude toward the M.E. so powerful, that she would never be able to put it into words. She knew right then that she'd made the right choice.

Maura would never ask her change or give up being a cop because she understood just how much Jane loved her job. She would never ask Jane to move around the world, away from her family and friends, just to be with her. Maura was always there when she needed her the most and she was so, so lucky. She made up her mind to show the beautiful doctor just how special she was and just how much she loved her.

They were taking things very slow. After finally admitting how they felt, after those first few kisses, the most they had done was hold hands when they sat on the couch together and long good-night kisses that left Jane wanting more. She'd also been sent Maura flowers a couple of times. After the first bouquet of roses, she'd found a place that sold lilies and had a pretty plant sent to Maura's home. Maura had bought Jane healthy coffee. Jane had never felt so good about being with someone. She couldn't believe how lucky she had been that Maura had made the first move - without the blonde's bravery, Jane would never have known what this could feel like.

She sat down and tried to write down exactly what she wanted to talk to Casey about. It wasn't easy. She kept getting side-tracked by trying to imagine his reaction to each topic she chose. She ended up only getting a couple of important things down before Maura knocked on her door.

She got up and opened it to reveal the other woman and couldn't help but smile. Maura smiled back and bustled into the apartment. She set the dinner stuff on the counter, then took the overnight bag that she had into Jane's bedroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing grey yoga pants and a light green tank top that matched her eyes. God, she was so beautiful, without even trying!

Jane had busied herself taking food containers out and checking what was in each to-go box. Box one had a gorgeous burger and steak fries. The second box had a chicken salad with nuts and some kind of dried fruit in it on a bed of what looked like spinach and kale. Gross. The third and final box contained one of Jane's all-time favourite deserts - cannolis! Yum!

Jane was about to lift one of the delicious looking pastries from the box when Maura re-entered the kitchen.

"Jane Rizzoli, don't you _dare_!"

The brunette woman frowned hard at her. "Come _on_ , Maura! Just one?"

"They're for _dessert_ , Jane," Maura scolded her, shaking her head. Jane scoffed and stomped one foot.

"I'm not 10 years old, Maura. I'm an _adult_. If I want a cannoli, I can have a cannoli."

Maura couldn't hide her amusement at Jane's antics. "Tell that to your cupcake."

Jane rolled her eyes, but she closed the box with a huff and then folded her arms across her chest, glaring at Maura from under her lashes. Maura ignored her and put the pastry box in the refrigerator. Jane's eyes followed her every move.

When she turned around, she was still smiling. She came forward and set her hand on Jane's folded arms, tugging at them until the brunette relented. She dropped her arms, a half-smile playing at her lips. Maura took her hands and placed them on either of her hips, leaning in to the embrace and resting her cheek against Jane's shoulder. With a contented sigh, Jane wrapped her arms fully around the blonde's waist, pulling her close and laying her own cheek against the soft hair, inhaling her favourite scent. It helped to calm her a little. One of her hands slipped under the edge of Maura's tank top and lightly stroked the soft skin she found there. Maura shivered and looked up. Jane grinned briefly before she met Maura's mouth with her own, drinking in their softness and letting herself relax and enjoy what was being offered.

They wound down and Maura pulled back - much to Jane's disappointment. "Better?" Maura asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah. Can we maybe do that some more - later? I think I'm going to need it."

Jane was rewarded with a bright, dimpled smile and green eyes that flashed. "Oh, I think we probably could."

"Oh, good." Jane's phone buzzed and she picked up from where she'd had it sitting on the counter top. "Oookay. Here we go. It's almost time. Casey will be calling on Skype in about five minutes." Jane felt the dread she'd been courting since reading Casey's email came home to roost. Oh yes, she was most definitely going to need more of Maura when this was done.

Maura caught her hands before she could start to fidget with the scars as she did when she was nervous. The doctor squeezed them once and then led Jane from the kitchen to the living room where Jane's computer was set up on the coffee table.

"How do you want to do this, Jane?"

"Um... Okay, could you maybe sit at the other end of the couch, you know, outside of the camera area? I don't know if you want to hear the conversation, but maybe having you close will help?" Jane suggested. She felt her heart start to speed up and she was now unsure that this was a good time for this conversation. Maura saw and heard the hesitancy in her voice and body language.

"You don't have to tell him tonight, Jane." She said quietly.

Jane sighed and shook her head. "No. No, I need to do this. The sooner the better, I think." She was firmer.

Maura squeezed her hands again before letting them go. "I'm going watch some Netflix on my tablet, I'll have ear buds in. If you need me, just reach out and touch me, okay?"

Jane nodded. The conversation would be as private as that. "Maura?" She asked as she sat down in front of the computer. Maura fetched her tablet from Jane's bedroom and made herself comfortable at the opposite end of the sofa and looked over. "Thank you." She was rewarded with another dimpled smile as the blonde put in her ear buds.

A few minutes later, her computer began to ring. With a deep breath, she hit the answer button and Casey's image filled her screen.

He looked really good. He was in uniform - could see the collar of it and his shoulders. His eyes were the same as she remembered and he was smiling. She was surprised to find that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would to see him again. Maybe it was because she knew that when this was over, she could turn to Maura and the blonde would be there in whatever way she needed.

"Casey. Hi." She smiled back at him.

"Jane. You look great." He replied.

"Thanks. So do you. Command agrees with you."

"I - I -" Casey started, but he couldn't finish. He frowned. "Jane, I'm so sorry. We're a little behind here in news from the U.S., but I heard about Frost."

"Oh. Oh. Thanks. It - It's been hard. I miss him."

"I understand," Casey told her, "I've lost people, too."

It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. She hadn't really considered it. After a few moments to digest that, Jane asked with a hitch in her voice, "Does it ever go away? The pain?"

Casey thought about it, then he smiled gently and shook his head. "No. But it does get easier to bear. I promise you that, Jane."

She nodded and blinked back tears. He didn't need to see her cry, not with what she had to tell him. "Thanks, Casey."

"Jane, that wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you. I got the ring."

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry, Casey. I couldn't keep it." Jane told him, honestly.

"I know. I do understand, Jane. I needed to see you at least one more time, though." He said with a sad expression.

"Casey." Jane sighed. She then took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Jane?"

Jane looked down at her hands. She wanted to reach for Maura, to take strength from the doctor. She didn't, though. Instead she stared into Casey's eyes - eyes that she'd so loved only a month ago and now only reminded her of what was no more. "I'm pregnant, Casey."

He sat back away from the camera, a dumbfounded expression on his face. He stared and shook his head. "I'm sorry? Did you say you're pregnant?"

"I am. I did."

His face suddenly creased and he was angry. "That was fast. Did I mean so little to you?"

Now it was Jane's turn to be angry. "Hey! That's uncalled for, Casey! You know me better than that!"

"Do I?" He asked dubiously. Then the impact of her words hit him and he looked like he'd been slapped. "Wait a minute... Jane are you saying..?"

"There hasn't been anyone in that sense except you, Casey. To answer your question, yes, the baby is yours."

He blinked in shock. "I - I - I..." He couldn't complete a thought.

"I'm sorry, Casey. I... Look, I'm keeping the baby, okay? And I don't - I don't expect anything from you."

"What?" He came back to himself and leaned forward again. "Jane, what are you saying?"

"Okay... Just listen, okay?" She glanced at the little bit of notes she managed earlier. "Casey, I love you, I do. But we made our decisions - you're a soldier and I'm a cop. Neither of us can stop being what we are. I've accepted that and you need to as well. I'm not alone in this. I have my family here, too - Ma and Frankie and - and Tommy. Vince. And Maura." She glanced involuntarily towards the other woman who seemed completely engrossed in whatever she was watching on Netflix. The sight gave her strength to continue. "I love you, but I don't need you here."

He digested her words and she saw his eyes blur a little. He blinked hard. "Oh." He ran a hand over his face. "I know you're right. I made my choice. This... It's not what I expected to hear. Are you _sure_?"

Jane nodded. She'd heard from the doctor this afternoon, confirming what they already knew. "I am. I'm sorry, Casey. This isn't how I thought things would be with us, either."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Jane." He said. "I knew when I took this command what it would mean for us. I just never expected this."

"Neither did I." She admitted and dared a little smile. "I've been thinking a lot about this. You deserve to know my plans."

He put up a hand. "Wait. I'll agree with whatever you have planned, Jane. I don't have the privilege of anything else, not when _I_ left you. Just... Do you think you might keep me in the loop? Tell me the sex when you find out and maybe send pictures? I'm glad that Maura is there - at least I know you'll be taken care of. Can I say hello?"

Surprised, Jane looked over at her friend again. "I... How did you know she was here?"

He laughed, though there was little humour in it. "Jane. She's your best friend, how could she _not_ be there?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay, she's here." She reached over and wrapped a hand around the doctor's knee. Maura started and looked at her questioningly. Jane mimed taking her ear buds out and she complied.

"Casey wants to say hello." She said wryly.

Maura frowned. "You told him I was here?"

"No, he guessed. He's pretty smart, you know."

"Oh." She set the tablet on the coffee table and moved her head to within range of the laptop's camera. She smiled and gave a little wave. "Hi, Casey."

"Maura." He waved back. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Jane and the baby."

"It's my pleasure. I promise I'll do whatever I can to keep them both healthy. Even if it means saving Jane from her terrible eating habits."

Jane groaned and rolled her eyes again. "She took away my cupcakes, Casey!" She whined dramatically.

This made him laugh with genuine humour. "Poor thing." He intoned with absolutely no sympathy. Jane huffed indignantly. Casey then made a shooing motion. "Okay, Maura, you can go back to whatever it was you were doing. I need to speak with Jane."

Maura nodded and moved back to her original position. Jane looked over and mouthed "Thank you." She nodded and smiled, picking up her tablet and ear buds again. Once they were in, she gave Jane a go ahead gesture and the detective turned back to the soldier on her computer screen.

"You know, once upon a time, I had a fantasy of telling our children how I met and romanced you." He told her.

She flinched. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Please. Jane, I know you're going to be a really great mother. I know that the baby will grow up in a place filled with family. And I know you and Maura will be very happy together."

 _That_ caught Jane off guard. "Uh, what?"

"Come on, Jane, I'm not blind. And I'm not stupid. I've seen the way that you two look at each other." He chided her. "I sort of figured that you'd been lovers before... Well, before we were together."

It was Jane's turn to be speechless for a moment. "I - I - I... damn it." She looked over at Maura again and this time, the blonde looked back, raising an eyebrow. Jane gave her head a little shake and looked back at her computer. "We weren't. Not then. This... Well, it just started. After Frost... we had a talk and things sort turned out that way." She shrugged.

"Honestly, that makes me feel better." He told her. "And at least I know that if it's not me there, Maura will be."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know that she will take care of you and I know that she loves you. She has more honour than most people and she can't lie."

Jane agreed with all of what he said. "Thank you, Casey, for understanding. And yes, I will keep you in the loop. I don't want to cut you off entirely. I just don't expect anything from you. I do plan on telling the baby who his or her father is. I'd never be able to keep it from them. You deserve better, Casey."

He smiled. "Thank you. Jane, I couldn't have asked for a better mother to my child. Well, mothers."

Jane choked on a laugh. She and Maura hadn't even discussed that, yet. Tears sprang to her eyes and she blinked them away. Relief made her a little dizzy. She _had_ loved Casey and this was one of the reasons why. He was a good man. Whatever woman ended up with him was going to be lucky. Not at lucky as she was - Maura was the 'total package', after all.

"Thank you for talking to me, Jane. This has been an interesting evening." He told her, smiling. It was a real smile and it made his eyes look shiny. "I'm going to go and let you tell Maura what we talked about."

Jane gave him a smile back. "Bye, Casey."

"Good-bye, Jane." His image froze a moment, then winked off the screen.

Jane sat back with a heavy sigh of relief and shut the lid of her laptop. Maura took her earbuds out and looked at her curiously.

"Jane?"

"He... He's okay with it. I mean, I didn't leave him much choice, but he doesn't hate me. He, uh - He sort of told me that he's okay with us raising the baby."

That surprised Maura as much as it had her. "Oh. He... You told him about us?"

Jane shook her head, trying to get over it in her own head. "No. He _knew_ , Maura. Well, he guessed, but he was right."

Maura chuckled. "Well, I always said he was a smart man. I was terribly jealous of him, of course, but I still recognise his intelligence."

Jane turned on the couch and looked at her with a smirk. She wiggled her way closer. "Jealous, were you?"

Maura rolled her eyes and opened her arms. Jane snuggled into her. A great weight felt like it had been lifted from her shoulders. Now, she could focus on what was important. She could put her energy into the baby and into this new _thing_ with Maura.

Her stomach growled suddenly and loudly. Maura laughed. "Come on, Jane, let's eat. You can tell me all about it and then we can maybe finish what we started earlier?"

Jane sat up and nodded fervently. "Yes, please."

Maura watched Jane take a bite of her turkey burger and chew it thoughtfully. She smiled when she was done and made an 'mmmm' sound.

"Good?" She asked, with a grin.

"Yeah. I can hardly tell it's turkey and not beef." Maura couldn't tell if Jane was kidding or not. That happened with her sometimes, both because sarcasm was Jane's native tongue and sometimes it only bore a striking resemblance to English, and because Jane was rather picky when it came to her precious burgers.

"Seriously, Jane?" Maura asked, to clarify. She said it in a tone that implied Jane's answer might or might not hurt her feelings. It wouldn't, but it was the best way to get a straight answer out of her friend.

Jane gave her an exasperated look that gentled into something else. "Yes. I can't say I'd make it on a steady diet of turkey, but once in a while."

That made the blonde laugh and she turned to her own meal - relishing the first bite of her quinoa burger. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sparing a few laughing glances at each other. Finally, Jane had finished half of her burger and she sat back in her chair, wiping at her mouth with a napkin. She took a long drink of the fresh lemonade she'd ordered with her meal.

"Maura, would you go on a date with me?" She asked. "I mean like a real date - dinner a - and a show or maybe a movie. Your choice."

Surprised, and delighted, Maura swallowed her food, took a drink of seltzer water with lemon, and replied, "Yes! I'd like that, a lot, Jane."

The brunette grinned. "I promise I won't get us kicked out of anywhere. I'll keep my hands and feet to myself."

"Well, maybe not your hands," Maura replied, with an answering wicked grin.

Jane laughed aloud at that. Under the table, she uncrossed her long legs and slowly ran it up and down Maura's calf on the other side of their booth.

"Oh." Maura sat up a little straighter in her seat and raised both eyebrows at Jane. After she and Jane had left the yoga class - fleeing the wrath of a staff member who had caught Jane trying on someone else's shoes - they'd come to the Dirty Robber for dinner. Jane's treat. Since this was a place where cops regularly came, Maura was a little shocked at Jane's blatant display of affection. Jane just grinned and dropped her leg.

"It's nice to know I can have that effect on you," she said with a smirk.

Maura relaxed and rolled her eyes. She eyed Jane for a moment before shaking her head in amusement. Jane was being playful tonight. Her talk with Casey had gone so well the night before that she'd even told Vince that she was pregnant. Then she agreed to go to the foot strengthening yoga class with Maura that evening. She'd also admitted to Maura that she needed help with the baby. It was such an un-Jane thing to admit that Maura had been both amazed and touched. Pregnancy really suited Jane and it made her thoughtful. It also hadn't seemed to dull her reflexes when it came to pursuing suspects.

Maura had been aghast when she heard the tale of Jane following an armed and dangerous suspect into the woods. However, since Jane had come out on top in the shoot-out that followed, Maura had sworn that she wouldn't lecture too much. Instead, they had taken a private moment in Maura's bathroom, before going to the yoga class, and Jane had let Maura 'feel her up' and satisfy herself that Jane wasn't hurt. The M.E. had done a light exam and then hugged Jane to her, awash in relief. Jane promised her that she'd be more careful in the future.

It was enough.

"Okay," Jane said, still smirking in triumph, "how about you figure out where you want to go tomorrow after dinner. I've got dinner covered."

"Anything I want?" The blonde smirked back and flirted with the other woman.

"Well, something I can _do_. And could we maybe hold off on the opera until you've broken me in a little?"

"Broken you - ugh!" Maura scoffed and rolled her eyes again. That was starting to be a habit - the longer she knew Jane the more she rolled her eyes. She could even do sarcasm she felt the situation called for it. "Fine. I'll see what's playing in the theatre and let you know."

"Love you." Jane replied jauntily and picked up the second half of her burger.

Warmth suffused Maura at those two little words. To continue hearing that from Jane's lips, Maura would even sit through a movie that was all action and no plot - the kind Jane seemed to love.

When the two women finished dinner, they walked back to Maura's apartment where Jane had left her car parked when they'd walked to the Robber. To Maura's amusement, Jane reached out and took her hand, threading their fingers together. Maura couldn't stop smiling.

Once back at Maura's house, Jane stopped them on the porch. She turned to face Maura and then took her face in her hands, leaning in to kiss her. Maura melted, leaning in and kissing back with enthusiasm and wrapping her arms around Jane's skinny waist. She couldn't help but wonder what Jane would look like in her final phases of pregnancy. All she could manage was an image of 'Grumpy-Jane' and she had to hold back a giggle.

Then, Jane spun them and pushed her back against her front door and all thoughts left her mind. This was new. Jane had not kissed her like this before. The brunette removed her hands from Maura's face. She put them either side of Maura's shoulders on the door and _leaned_ into her. Maura moaned into the kiss and wrapped one leg around Jane's calf on instinct.

The taller woman broke the kiss and began leaving a trail along Maura's jaw, to her ear lobe. Jane bit down lightly on the sensitive piece of skin and a flash of white hot desire shot through the M.E. She tilted her head to the side, inviting more and letting out a whimpering little moan as Jane took it, leaving a trail of fire where her lips touched. Maura balled her hands into fists on Jane's back. She gasped Jane's name before her lips were reclaimed. This kiss was softer than the first, infinitely tender.

When it ended, Jane stepped back, but didn't remove her hands from the door, and in the low light of her front porch, Maura could see that Jane's pupils were huge. Her dark eyes were even darker, and her breathing was deep and rapid. Maura's heart beat so hard, she would have sworn it could be heard by passersby. Not that there were any. She stared up at, desire beating in her veins and written on her face. She was sure that her face was flushed.

"Uh - Um - Th - Th - That... Wow."

"Yeah? Good. I've been dying to do that all damn day." Jane answered her, looking pleased. She took her hands away from the door and used one to gently caress Maura's cheek with her fingertips. "You are so sexy, do you know that?" She whispered.

"Jane," Maura said her name quietly and reached for her, but she stepped back, just out of reach.

"Ah, ah, ah," she shook a finger at the blonde, "We're taking this slow, remember?"

"You call that _slow_?" Maura demanded.

Jane smirked hard, then her face softened. "It's a taste. I meant when I said you deserve the best, Maura."

"When did you say that?" Maura swallowed hard and forced herself to regulate her breathing.

"Okay, maybe that was something that I just thought. It's true though. You're a really classy woman, Maura. You're smart, gorgeous, and I'm lucky as hell to have you. That's why I want to do this right. As long as we don't catch a case, let's go to dinner and a movie tomorrow, okay?"

The M.E. groaned, but nodded. "I'll get you back for this, Rizzoli, just see if I don't."

Jane laughed and started down the porch stairs backwards. "Oh, I hope you do, _Doctor Isles_."

Maura huffed out a little giggle. "Good night, Jane."

"Breakfast in the morning?" Jane asked?

"Sure."

"Sleep well, Maur."

With that, she turned and ambled towards her where her car was parked, a swagger in her step. Maura blew out her breath and unlocked the front door to her home. She need to take a very cold shower or sleep tonight was going to be next to impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

Chapter Five: Ignition ( _Doomsday_ )

Jane could not believe that Maura had bought her a motorcycle. Not any old motorcycle, but one with a freakin' _sidecar_! Well, she'd used the term "we" a lot, but stated the thing was for Jane. The brunette didn't mind. It *was* a pretty sweet ride. Even in the sidecar, in which she was sitting now, waiting for Maura to bring her a drink.

The blonde appeared with two glasses, handing one to Jane, then bending over to place a hard kiss on her mouth. They both came away smiling. "Sidecar," she announced with a jaunty smile, "and virgin sidecar."

"Mmm," Jane said, referring to the kiss, "What's in a virgin sidecar?"

She took a sip just as Maura replied, "Basically lemon juice."

The inside of Jane's mouth puckered and she flinched. "Thank you," she replied sarcastically, making a face. This pregnancy was going to be the death of her.

Maura sat down beside her on the seat of the bike. She sipped her drink and asked in a thoughtful tone, "Say Armageddon really happened -"

Jane sighed, rolling her eyes. "Ugh - not you, too."

"Just as a thought experiment," the blonde went on, ignoring Jane's sigh, "The end of the world is nigh, what would we really need to survive?"

With a little smile, Jane replied, "Well, my list is a lot shorter than yours."

"How do you know," Maura demanded with an unhappy expression.

"Because you would give up state secrets if someone took away your memory foam pillow." Jane replied with a knowing smirk.

That made Maura laugh. She pointed at Jane and agreed, "That's true, I would definitely need my pillow. And a humidifier. Oh, could you imagine staring down the end of the world with bad cuticles?"

"I shudder to think," Jane deadpanned dryly.

"So, a manicure-kit," Maura continued, ignoring Jane again.

"Of course." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Come on, what would you stockpile?" Maura pressed.

Jane sighed again and pretended to think, "Jerky," she replied, turning her head up and giving Maura a smug little smile. "Lots and lots of jerky."

Maura huffed out another laugh. "Okay, I give up. But don't come crying to me when you get a hangnail."

They shared laughter for a moment. Then Jane sobered.

Since she and Vince had been caught in an explosion today, Jane had been doing a lot of thinking about the actual future - hers and that of her unborn baby.

"I've been thinking about what you said, about planning for the baby's future."

"Oh?"

Jane gave a sharp nod. "If something ever happens to me, you know, something serious, I would want you to have the baby. I mean, would you be willing to do that?"

Tears filled Maura's eyes. She didn't like thinking about something happening to Jane. When she'd heard about the explosion, she'd nearly driven over to the crime scene, just to see with her own eyes that Jane was still alive. Jane had asked her to stay, though, so Maura had done the only thing that she knew - she'd gone to Angela. Jane's mother had been upset to hear the news, but she'd kept it together enough to hug Maura and to make her feel better.

Jane had forgiven her for that, even though Ma had cornered her and given her guff about being more careful. Jane knew it was just her mother's way of caring, so she tried not to be too mad. She loved her mother, she really did, but there were times when she struggled to _like_ her. Now, she saw Maura's struggle and reached out a hand to touch her, placing a hand on her knee and giving it a squeeze.

"Maura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean -"

Maura took a shuddering breath and blinked rapidly several times. "- No, Jane, I'm sorry. It's just... I know that what you do is important and that it can sometimes be dangerous, I just don't like to _actively_ think about it. The idea of you not being here, with me... it physically hurts."

Jane tilted her head and gave the blonde a lopsided smile. "I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Maura swiped a finger surreptitiously under her eye. She gave Jane a watery smile. "No, you're right. It's something _you_ should be thinking about. And yes, of course, _if_ anything happens, I'd be honoured."

"Thank you." Jane rubbed her fingers lightly up Maura's leg, the texture of the pants she wore giving the illusion of smooth skin under her fingertips. Maura shivered and looked down at her, a complex mix of emotions on her face. Jane's trail stopped at the hem of the black leather jacket she was wearing.

"You know, Maur, I like this jacket on you. It's kind of badass."

"Really? Did you know that the reason people who ride motorcycles wear mostly leather and denim?"

"Fashion statement?" Jane hazarded a guess.

"No," Maura giggled and shook her head. "It's because, when worn properly with a helmet, layers of leather and denim are more likely to protect skin from serious abrasions in the event of an accident." She concluded.

"And it's pretty hot," Jane added.

"Oh, it is, is it? Alright, _Giovani_." The blonde teased.

Jane looked offended. "Oh no you did _not_ just compare me to him!" In fact, she was pretty pleased with Maura's comeback. She was getting pretty quick with dishing it out. Luckily for her, Jane could take as well as she gave. She idly wondered if that were true in _other areas_ of their relationship.

They'd had a really good first date. Probably the first great date that Jane had ever been on. They had thankfully not been interrupted by work and had managed to make it through dinner and the movie. The place they'd eaten at was a pretty trendy little Italian restaurant in Somerville. Jane's father had done a plumbing job for them a few years before he split, and Jane had taken the time to help him. When they were done, the grateful owner had paid her father and promised them both that if they ever called, there would always be a table available. Jane really liked the food there - it reminded her of her grandmother's cooking - and it was out of the way enough to be a great place for a date. She had even worn a dress for the occasion. It wasn't fancy, but Maura had been delighted upon seeing her in it.

As much as she loved Maura, as happy as she had been lately, Jane still wasn't ready to tell anyone that they were together. She was still sort of getting used to being pregnant, so one thing at a time. Maura seemed to be okay with the pace she was setting, although, if they continued to make out like teenagers, Jane wasn't sure she could keep it slow and easy. It was starting to get harder, though. The more time they spent together, the more Jane _wanted_ to touch the other woman. She wanted to hold her and kiss her and she adored waking up next to her in bed. Maura was a warm, sunny light in her life and Jane knew without a doubt that she had made the best possible choice.

Trying to change the subject to something a little happier, Jane began rocking a little in the sidecar. "You know, this sidecar is actually pretty comfortable."

That did make Maura smile. "Well good, because it is all yours."

"Thank you," the detective said sincerely. She rocked a little more.

Suddenly there was a crunching grinding sound and the sidecar tipped, pulling apart from the body of the motorcycle and landing with a heavy _clink_ sound on Maura's patio. Jane's drink sloshed over the side of the glass and onto her.

She looked up at Maura, chagrined. "Uh-oh. I spilled my drink."

Maura was laughing at her, but took the glass from her hand. "I'll make you a new one," she suggested.

"Oh, please don't." Jane replied quickly, which only served to make Maura laugh harder. Jane joined in a moment later.

"I hope it's not broken," she said once they had both calmed a little.

"If it is, I'm sure it can be repaired."

"Yeah, but... I wanted to go for a ride," Jane whined.

Maura smirked at her. "Oh, you can still go for a ride, just not in the sidecar."

Jane watched as Maura slid her leg over the bike's seat and got off of it. She came around the front of it, setting the two glasses on the concrete in front of the bike. Then she moved to the sidecar and offered Jane her hand. Jane took it and Maura helped her to clamber out of the now defunct motorcycle appendage. She led Jane around the back of and took a seat - sitting backwards. Jane tilted her head in a moment of confusion and then slid onto the bike front of her, facing the opposite direction. She brought her hands up and rested them in their favourite place - over Maura's slender hips, tugging a little and moving forward. It was a little awkward, but they managed and found themselves locked in a passionate embrace in no time flat.

Jane couldn't help herself. This was almost a fantasy come true. As the kissed deepened, their hands began to roam over each other. It was Maura who made the first move; she left Jane's lips and moved down the smooth lines of her slender neck. Jane felt shivers of fire heading south. The blonde then deftly tugged Jane's t-shirt out of where it was tucked into her pants, sliding both of her hands up either side of the brunette's spine.

"Jeesuz, Maura," Jane panted, arching into her touch. Maura's mouth found hers again and engulfed it, her tongue seeking Jane's mouth. The detective acquiesced; her own hands searching for warm flesh. She found it and dug her fingers into the soft pliancy she found there. The doctor groaned, plunging forward until she straddled Jane's lap and their fronts were flush with one another. One of Jane's arms came to circle her waist, holding her in place.

Jane moved and used her mouth to explore the part of Maura's neck where it met her shoulder, sucking gently and nipping it with her teeth, causing Maura to suddenly thread one hand into Jane's hair, holding her head in place. She got the message and focused her intentions. Maura rocked her hips and both women gasped, stilling movements.

They slowly pulled back, breathing hard.

"God, Maura! Wha - What are we _doing_?" Jane gasped.

Maura made a noise - half whine, half moan - and began to slide off Jane's lap. Jane stopped her.

"I - Is this what you want? Are we ready for this?" She asked quietly, her whiskey smoke voice gone huskier than normal.

Maura dropped her forehead down to rest on Jane's shoulder, just breathing. Finally, she looked up and her green eyes were dark and heavy-lidded. Her lips were kiss swollen and her skin was flush, making her freckles stand out. She looked sexy as hell! Jane's heart began to pound even harder. Was this really happening, _tonight_?

The blonde blinked a few times and gave her head a shake. She breathed in slowly and then out again just as slowly.

"You are going to drive me crazy, Jane Rizzoli." She said, without heat. "To answer your question, no. Not tonight. I don't think either of us are truly ready for that step, yet."

"Oh." Jane swallowed hard. She slowly slid her hands from under Maura's shirt, smoothing the material back down. "Okay. Yeah." Jane took in a slow breath and let it go. She tried to get her breathing back under control, to slow her racing heart.

They separated slowly, Jane backing off the bike's end. Maura followed, accepting Jane's help in getting up from the seat. The stood facing one another, Jane holding her hands. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Not tonight." She echoed Maura's words, but shook her head. "Soon. I know I said I wanted to take things slow, but that is becoming harder and harder to do."

Maura gave her a sunny, dimpled smile. "Jane."

Jane hesitated, but let go of the hand she held. She looked down at her feet, then back up to meet Maura's gaze. "I... I should go. If I don't... God, Maura! I'm having trouble keeping my hands off of you." She loved the feeling, the passion was a welcome change from the sadness that had been in her heart since Frost. This felt much better and she held on to it as long as she could.

"Go, then. I'll see you tomorrow." The doctor backed out of the way. Jane slumped.

"Good night, Maura. I love you." She sighed gustily and started to walk away.

"Jane," she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back to face the blonde.

The smaller woman placed both hands on her shoulders, levering herself onto her toes and she placed a soft, lingering kiss on Jane's cheek. Then she turned her head and murmured, "The next time you kiss me like that, you'd better be prepared to go all the way, Rizzoli. Because I'm so turned on right now, it borders on insanity." Then she let go and took two steps back, smirking fiercely, her dimples deep.

Jane let out a huff and cleared her throat. She met Maura's eyes again and she let her eyelids droop, lowering her voice an octave. She purred, "I take that as a challenge, Doctor Isles."

"Good. I love you, Jane. See you in the morning."

With that, she turned around and went into her house, closing the door. Jane was left staring after her and feeling smug. The smugness drained away on the walk to her car. She looked back towards the house. She realized suddenly that she had some work to do if she was going to be able to make good on promise. She bit her lip and wondered where to begin. Well, it looked like she had a long night ahead of her at any rate. Jane got in her car and drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

Chapter Six: Holding Pattern ( _The Best Laid Plans_ )

Maura was feeling very guilty. She knew that she had _nothing_ to feel guilty about. Going out for coffee with Jack after she'd finished teaching her first class _was not_ cheating on Jane. It wasn't. They had simply talked and had a good time. Maura liked him. He was smart and funny and charming.

And it was entirely clear that he was interested in her.

So why hadn't she told him that she was perfectly happy where she was - with Jane?

Maybe it was because it had been over a week since the last time she and the dark haired detective had been able to spend any quality time together at all. First had come a case that seemed simple at first, but became more convoluted as the days wore on. In the end, Jane, Frankie, and Korsak had figured out that even though their victim was a _very_ unpopular person and even though the autopsy had revealed what appeared to be foul play, the end cause of death was an accident of circumstances.

After that case, Maura had been tied down by several autopsies on other cases, causing her to work late nights for the rest of the week. She'd just finished those and gotten her reports written when she'd received a letter from BCU, her alumni, reminding her that she had agreed to teach a class on the important of forensics in solving crimes. In fact, the president of the college had been so thrilled with her ideas, he wanted her to teach an entire seminar and _grade people_. The idea terrified Maura. She was so scared that she tried to use Jane's pregnancy as a way to get out of doing it.

That hadn't worked, of course.

Jane, who had come by for their morning coffee and banter, had guilted Maura into actually teaching the class. That's where she met Jack.

To Maura's amazement, the actual lecture part had been fun. She liked getting the students interested in forensics, loved seeing them taking in the material she'd worked so hard on. Since it came so close on the heels of ruling Chelsea Rothsburger's death a homicide and all the attendant drama _that_ entailed - she still couldn't believe that Jane had pranked the governor on her behalf - the idea that she had the potential to train young minds to spot what she had, was kind of a rush.

Then, Jack had complimented her. He'd listened in on the lecture. He'd looked at Maura with gorgeous bedroom eyes and asked her to have coffee with him. She'd said yes, feeling flattered.

It was wrong. It was _so_ wrong! They'd talked about nearly everything and he had flirted with her. She'd flirted right back without realising it until it was too late. When they had parted company, it hadn't taken Maura long to understand what she had done and now, she was sitting in her office feeling guilty.

Not only had she misled a perfectly nice, grown up man, but she'd also managed to cheapen the relationship that she and Jane had been discovering. Even if it had been put on the back-burner, they _were_ in a relationship, weren't they? They hadn't put a name to it, hadn't come out and said it - but Maura was almost certain that Jane was now more than just her best friend. Worst of all, if she told Jane what happened, she was terrified of losing _everything_.

After the kiss they'd shared a week ago that had almost led to their first time being on the seat of a motorcycle on her patio, Maura was sure that they had taken a big step forward. She was excited. Every time she saw Jane, her mind would start racing and she would start to wonder if that night would be the one they took the plunge. It hadn't happened. Work was busy for both of them and the only time they had alone were mornings - until Angela inevitably invaded. For the first time since agreeing to allow Jane's mother to stay in her guest house, Maura regretted that decision. She hadn't realised until today just how frustrated she was - both emotionally and sexually.

The feeling had started almost as soon as Jane had opened the front door and walked into her home yesterday. Maura hadn't slept well the night before and had been too proud to call Jane and ask her to come over. However, when Jane had smiled at her and opened her arms, Maura embraced her and used her as a balm. Jane's clean and fruity scent had washed over and around her and it had made her feel better. The kiss that Jane placed lightly on her lips afterwards had done an even more thorough job of setting her at ease.

It wasn't until Angela had asked about Jane's doctor appointment the next day that Maura had started second guessing herself and her ability to teach. She didn't want to miss the first appointment where Jane might have an ultrasound. She wanted to be with the detective when she heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time. _Their_ baby's heartbeat. She thought that if she were there with Jane, it might bring them even closer. If not for Jane's encouragement, she wouldn't have gone to the school.

Jane's whole demeanor had been sweet and playful - her constant jokes about Downton Abbey notwithstanding.

So today, Maura had had fun and it had gotten out of hand. Now she was hiding from Jane in her office, attempting to practice for her next talk. The idea that Jack might be there was making her more nervous and she was flubbing it badly.

Of course, that would be the time that Jane came in and saw her.

She tried, of course, to play it off as something simple - brushing her hair. If she hadn't been trying to use her brush as a mic, it might have been less awkward.

"What are you doing in here?" Jane asked with obvious amusement.

Maura tried to hide the flashcards that she'd been using as aids, but she wasn't fast enough for Jane's detective training.

"94, 95, 96 - you know, just getting in 100 strokes." She lied, well aware that it could cause hives.

"Well it looks like you're singing into your hairbrush, like bad karaoke night." Jane quipped.

"Jane, that's just absurd - you know I don't sing karaoke," Maura retorted, trying to draw Jane's attention.

"What's that?" Jane gasped, pointing, and when Maura looked the other woman picked up the stack of blue index cards from where the doctor had tried to hide them - albeit, in the open - on her desk. "'Thrombotic thrombocytopenic' - well, no wonder, these are the _worst_ lyrics ever."

Maura rolled her eyes and looked at the floor. "I'm practicing for my next lecture," she told her primly, taking the cards back.

"Yeah! How did it go today?" Jane asked, genuinely curious. They hadn't seen each other the night before - Jane being exhausted from a long day of questioning suspects and looking for leads. She'd apologised profusely, but begged off hanging out for an early rendezvous with her bed. Maura understood that Jane would be feeling extra fatigue due to the growing of the developing foetus; she had still been disappointed at not getting to spend quality time with the detective. Jane had even missed morning coffee this morning because she'd overslept. The doctor in Maura knew that if Jane had slept that long it was because she needed it. That knowledge did little to curtail her sour mood. Seeing Jane here in front of her now, being herself and showing an interest in what Maura was doing and how things had gone, brought on another wave of guilt.

She knew that she was being childish and perhaps a little clingy. But was is such a bad thing to want to spend time with someone that she was pretty sure she was in a relationship with? Why did their jobs have to be so damned demanding? Why couldn't she have the one thing that she'd been thinking about for nearly a week? It bordered on insanity.

"It went well. Too well." She confessed.

"What happened?" Jane's tone was a little dangerous, but Maura ignored it.

"Nothing. Um... It's just that now there are expectations that I'm gifted as a teacher. I don't know what I did for anyone to think that. So if someone, or anyone, comes to my next lecture and are disappoint, maybe they won't like me. And maybe I don't want them to anyway." She gave a tight and humourless smile.

Jane frowned, trying to parse out what Maura meant from what she'd actually said. Jane was always good at that - at understanding when Maura babbled at her. "Okay. Um... _Someone_ paid you a compliment that you're not really handling well beca - you met a guy!" Maura scoffed, but she couldn't look Jane in eyes. The detective faltered. Her elation at decoding Maura's issue dissolved as she realised the next part. "You like him." She looked hurt.

"No! Okay, yes. But it's not what you think, Jane. I swear!" Maura had put her desk between herself and the detective in a vain effort to protect herself, but when she saw Jane's face fall, she moved quickly. First she went to her office door and closed it, dropping the blinds. Then she walked back to Jane and tried to take her hands. For the first time in weeks, Jane pulled away.

"Is he nice?" The usually self-assured woman asked in a small voice.

Maura sighed. "Yes. We went for coffee after class. We talked. His name is Jack Armstrong and he's a professor at the college." She couldn't lie. "He's funny and sweet, and I do like him."

"Oh. Uh - Uh - o-o-okay, Maur. Um, I'm glad that you made a new friend." Jane started fidgeting with her hands, but took a step back when Maura tried to reach for her again. Walls were going up around her friend - walls that Maura had previously thought down for good. She knew that she was messing things up, but she didn't know how to fix it.

"Jane -" she tried, but the brunette was shuffling backwards towards the door. She found the knob by feeling around behind her. Just then, her phone buzzed on her belt.

"I - I - I gotta go. The case. Later." With that she was gone.

Maura stared down at her hairbrush and tried not to cry.

Jane felt miserable. First, she'd fought with her mother about going to her doctor appointment without her, causing Ma to walk away hurt and angry. Then she'd found out that Maura had met someone - a _guy_ \- that she liked. It hurt. It hurt more than she could say and she'd had no choice but to walk away. Then, she'd done her best to ignore everyone and everything in order to try and think her way out of the despair.

Maybe she should have stuck around and let Maura explain. Hell, that would have been the adult thing to do. She just couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde anymore. As for her mother - well, if she apologised in the right way, she could always make it up to her. As long as she could convince Ma that there would be _no need_ for a midwife. After all, she had Maura - didn't she?

Well, she wasn't sure if she did - now.

She hadn't slept well. Her mind had played through countless scenarios that all ended up with Maura leaving her for 'Jack Armstrong' because Jane couldn't give her what she needed.

Jane knew what Maura needed. Damn it! She needed it, too. After that kiss on the motorcycle, it was all Jane could do to restrain herself around the gorgeous blonde. She'd spent the last week or more reading in her spare time. Not story books – not really. She was researching. She'd _never_ been with a woman the way that she wanted to be with Maura - hadn't ever really thought about it. Now, she wanted to make sure that she was prepared to give the M.E. the kind of love and attention that she deserved in bed. She wanted Maura to know that she was really in this for the long haul.

One thing after another had kept them apart. It wasn't fair!

What she _should_ have done was turned around that night and gone back into Maura's house. She should have finished what they had started on the motorcycle. Except that she hadn't been ready.

Now it looked like she had taken too long and Maura was going to move on with someone else. _With 'Jack'_.

Lying in her lonely bed, Jane was suddenly overcome with guilt. She had an entire day and she was _going_ to have to see Maura there - and her mother. If she didn't make it right with at least one of them, this day was going to suck so hard. So, who should she talk to, first?

Maura, definitely Maura. It was another of those Band-Aid ripping things - something that was just best to get it over with quickly. She needed to know if she'd lost the woman she was in love with to some college educated pretty boy or not.

She showered and dressed in a nicer - read that new - t-shirt that was dark enough to match her mood. Then she brushed out her hair, trying to get it to lie down. She was half-successful. Maybe she _should_ try the stuff Maura used on her hair... Assuming that she was ever going to get to stay with her again.

At the office, Jane saw Maura's Prius already in the garage. Good.

First, she'd gone up to the bull pen. Korsak was already there. She stopped when she say Frost's empty chair and sighed. It was just a chair. Except that it wasn't. It was _Frost's chair_. That had to change, didn't it? So she'd had a conversation with Vince about maybe having someone sit there, from time to time to make it easier on all of them. Vince agreed, but then they'd both made excuses to get out of there. It was too hard, yet.

She took the coffee that she'd stopped and gotten on her way – her mother wasn't at work yet, thankfully - and took the elevator all the way to the basement. Maura was there in the lab, going over a report and she looked up when Jane entered.

"Hi." Jane greeted her.

"Hey," she said, her voice neutral. Jane set the cup down in front of her as a peace offering. Maura saw it and smiled a little. "Are you looking for something?" She asked tentatively.

"No. I'm - I'm hiding from an empty chair." Jane said, truthfully.

"Oh. Literally or philosophically?"

"Both, I think," Jane replied, fidgeting. "What are you doing?"

"The final test results came back on the saline bag. There was enough morphine in there to end her life peacefully and painlessly." Maura reported. As she did, she picked up the file and started for her office, Jane following closely behind and closing the door as she entered.

"Is there any way the air embolism could have killed Chelsea while she was sleeping?"

"No," Maura replied with a firmness that meant business, "she would have been wide awake and would have felt every excruciating moment. It's just tragic - the brutal irony of her death." The doctor's tone turned sad.

"How do you mean?" Jane stepped closer to Maura and to her surprise, Maura didn't back off.

"Well, she planned on dying one way, and then what happened was the exact opposite of what she wanted."

"Yeah," Jane sighed. Then she looked at Maura - really looked at her. In spite of her great make-up skills, Jane could still see a little darkness in the shadows under Maura's cool hazel-green eyes. She could tell by the outfit that Maura wore - it was extra fancy _and_ the jacket was red - a defensive colour. She looked as tired as Jane felt and abruptly all the detective wanted to do was find a quiet place to curl up and hold her until they both fell asleep.

"Maura, I'm - I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have over-reacted like I did." She said.

Maura sighed and shook her head. "No, Jane, you didn't do anything wrong. I did. I - I _miss_ you terribly. We haven't gotten to spend any time together - just us - in what seems like forever. I was feeling lonely and Jack... He made me laugh. He - He - He paid attention to me. It made me feel less lonely for a little while."

"Oh. Oh, Maura," Jane opened her arms and said, "Come here." The blonde hesitated only a moment before stepping into the brunette's embrace. "I'm so sorry. You're absolutely right. I've been so wrapped up in work that I've been ignoring _us_ and I've been so tired at night that I just want to sleep. Honestly, though, my sleep has been absolute crap without you there with me. I always sleep better with you next to me."

Maura shivered. "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course, I do. An -An-And I don't blame you for the whole thing with this _guy_. But, Honey, the next time you are feeling like that, you gotta tell me. I can't do anything if I don't know, okay? Come on, you know me better than anyone - I'm the best detective on a case, but I'm a lousy girlfriend." Jane pressed a kiss into Maura's hair.

"Are you?" Maura asked, her voice sort of muffled because she'd buried her nose in Jane's neck.

"What?"

"My girlfriend?"

"Well... Yeah, if you want that. I - I know that we're still a secret, but in my mind, that's what we've been since the first time you told me that you loved me." The brunette admitted quietly. "But I know that you sometimes frown on putting labels on things and if you just want to call it 'dating' or even just 'best friends', I'm okay with that, too."

Maura raised her head and took a step back from Jane so that she could look her in the eyes. Her soft eyes swam with unshed tears. "Oh Jane. My sweet, beautiful detective. So blind, sometimes. Yes. Of course I'm your girlfriend, and you're mine. All mine." The last part came out a little possessive.

Jane relaxed for the first time since yesterday. "Um, wow. I think I like the sound of that. Say it again?"

"You are _mine_ , Jane Rizzoli." Maura repeated, smiling with dimples.

"And you're not going to leave me for Jack?" That question came out of Jane before she could stop it.

"What? No. Never. He's just a nice guy who made me feel good. But he could never be _you_. I love _you_. Besides which," Maura reached between them to place a hand on Jane's lower abdomen, "we have a little one to think about."

Tears came to Jane's eyes as she placed a hand over her girlfriends'. "Yeah we do," she replied softly. She leaned down and took Maura's mouth with hers, forgetting for a moment that they were at work. Maura sighed happily into the kiss and reached up to wrap her arms around Jane's neck.

A rapping at the door had them springing apart like scalded cats. Then they looked at one another and started to laugh. It felt so good to laugh with Maura again. Someone knocked at the door again and Maura rolled her eyes, going to answer it.

A delivery man came in with a flowering plant. "Doctor Isles?" He asked, with a friendly smile.

"Uh, yes, that's me." Maura said.

He entered the office and set the plant on her desk, then handed her a device and asked, "Could you sign here, please?" She did, thanking him, and he left.

Jane found a card sitting in one of those little plastic pitch forks, stabbed into the dirt of the plant. She picked it up, pitchfork and all and tried to read it. Oh great, it was in Latin. She turned the card around to face Maura, making a disgusted face. "He wrote the card in _Latin_. Barf." She handed it over to the M.E., who smiled a little as she read it. It made Jane aware that since the first couple of times, she hadn't really done anything sweet for Maura. Maura deserved sweet and romantic. Maura deserved the best that Jane Rizzoli had to offer.

She asked, politely, "What kind of flowers are these?"

Maura read the card and said, "It's a tree, actually. And over the next two weeks, the roots are going to get so strong that they break the ceramic pot unless I transplant them to somewhere that they can grow and thrive."

"He sent you a Latin card _and_ a metaphor plant? No wonder you like him, he could be your clone." Jane was sarcastic, but only because it was a little intimidating. "I clearly need to step up my game."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Actually Jane, I've been doing a field study on dating over the past ten years, and I can no longer ignore the results. There is no 'Mr. Right' out there for me." She grinned and winked at Jane. "Because 'Ms. Right' found me first."

Jane barked out a laugh. "That's 'Detective Right', Doctor Isles and don't you forget it."

Maura grinned, full dimples and Jane felt herself practically swooning. "Well, Detective, why don't you go out and detect and see if we can figure out who killed Chelsea in such a terrible way, and why. The sooner you do, the sooner _we_ can spend some time together. Outside of my office."

"Yeah, you're right, Maur. Thanks to your new evidence and your insight into Chelsea's death, I think I have an idea and a new angle to take. What are you going to do about Jack? He clearly likes you."

"Don't worry, Jane, I'll set him right. Text me if you need anything and I'll let you know if anything else comes to mind."

The brunette nodded. "You know I will. See you soon, beautiful." Then she grinned and strode out of Maura's office, feeling much lighter than when she'd gone in.

Maura watched Jane go with a silly smile on her face. She couldn't help it. They had finally put a name on what was happening between them. They had also made up their fight about Jack. All she had to do now was figure out a way to let Jack down easily. She knew that she had to apologise for flirting and explain how she was deliriously happy with Jane and she had no intention of being with him. She also needed to thank him for the tree - it really was beautiful.

Maura knew that the best way to do this was in person, but she was sticking close by her office today, in case she was needed. She decided to text him and ask him to come to her office. When he immediately texted her back in the affirmative, she started to get a little nervous. She asked him to come by around lunch time - insinuating, but not outright saying that they could have lunch together. It wasn't quite a lie, but Maura felt a little itchy anyway.

He showed up with a smile, knocking on her office door. Maura opened the door and let him in. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," he said, nervously.

"Please, have a seat," she gestured to her couch. He sat, clearing his throat and resting his hands on his thighs. He looked around, surprised when Maura went to stand behind her desk.

She smiled at him and began, "I think it's best to be up front."

"Damn." It came out half groan and half sigh. He lowered his head, shaking it, and clasped his hands together.

"I...haven't finished yet -"

"You were gonna say that you're not that into me." He replied, confidently, looking pained.

Maura smiled gently at him. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head in confusion, then looked up at her and said in a pleading tone, "I really thought we had chemistry. It seemed like you thought so, too."

"We do. You weren't wrong. Jack, you are smart and funny and wildly attractive. We have a lot in common. But... I'm seeing someone, actually."

He blinked at her. "You are? Then why were you flirting with me?" He seemed a little angry, now.

Maura sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. She came around her desk and sat in a chair, facing him. "I'm terribly sorry to have misled you. My," she smiled at the word, "girlfriend and I haven't gotten to see a lot of each other lately, and I was feeling lonely the day we met at school."

"Girlfriend? I would never have guessed." He grinned at her. "It figures."

"Actually, we haven't been seeing each other long, but she has been my best friend for many years." She informed him.

He snapped his fingers. "Jane. You mentioned her several times the other day, but I never made the connection."

She smiled now. "Yes. Jane." Her smile faded a little. "I feel just awful for misleading you. Can you forgive me? If nothing else, I'd like us to be friends."

He looked thoughtfully at her. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yes. Why?"

He laughed. "Okay then. Friends it is. I definitely wasn't expecting this when I got your text today. Say, do you have a picture of Jane? I'd like to see the person who keeps putting that kind of smile on your face."

Maura pursed her lips, thinking. What could it hurt? Jane was gorgeous. And she had several very flattering pictures of her saved on her phone. She quickly pulled it out and found the one she'd taken of Jane in her dress the night they'd gone on their first true date. It was a lovely knee-length dress of deep burgundy that more than suited the Italian brunette's skin tone. It was sleeveless, showing off Jane's arms and shoulders, scooping in the front to show off just a small amount of cleavage. It flared a little at the hips and the skirt would flare upward if Jane twirled in a circle. Which she did, laughing in delight. Out of kindness to Maura's height, she'd worn plain black sandals with no heel. In the picture she was laughing at something Maura had said and she couldn't help but to snap the photo.

"Oh. Uh, wow. Yeah. I can totally see why you would go for her." Jack said. "Say, you don't happen to know anyone who's interested in a divorced father of one, would you?" He grinned at her. "I am not very good at meeting new people who aren't students - and that's sort of frowned upon, you know?"

Maura laughed at him. "Well, I can definitely set you up with some people. You know, Jack, I really admire you. The idea of getting out there and dating after so long would terrify me."

"I won't lie - I am terrified. Maura, when my wife cheated on, and then left me, I was devastated. After the divorce, when things were pretty settled between us and our daughter - I started to get lonely. I decided that it was better to put myself out there and get hurt again, than to stay alone." Jack explained. He gave her a lopsided smile. "Take you, for example."

"Oh, I am a _terrible_ example," Maura argued. "I misled you and that was very wrong of me. Not all women are like me. In fact, I am thinking of someone right now, who I think you would like."

"Seriously? That was quick."

Maura giggled. "I'll give her your number - tell her to call you. Her name is Sarah and she's a pediatric nurse at Mass General. We went to BCU together and were in the same sorority."

That news seemed to perk him up. "Hey, thanks!"

"My pleasure. Wow, I have to say that I've never set someone up on a blind date before." She wondered what Jane would say to this turn of events. She'd be suspicious, like always, but she would probably laugh. God, she missed hearing Jane laugh. She really hoped that after this case, they would actually get to spend quality time together. On impulse, Maura asked, "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah? I didn't think you actually wanted to go."

"I didn't, but that was my nerves talking. I was serious about being your friend. Friends have lunch together, don't they?" Maura asked.

"They do." He stood up and she followed suit. "I passed by this little Greek place on my way over here, do you know it?"

Maura got her purse and then followed her new friend out of the office, filling him in on the food at _Byblos_.

Jane found that hanging out with her mother wasn't as bad as it could be. After they'd had their talk in the cafe - the one where Jane apologised in her roundabout way and where Angela had flat out astounded her by directly apologising - Jane had coasted on her luck and managed to solve the case. She didn't get any credit for the collar - after all, it had been the Mayor who had enlisted Maura's help in the first place - because the old politician stole it. Jane didn't mind. She hadn't gotten fired when he found out that it was she who had pranked him. In fact he had actually laughed about it and asked Jane if talking circles around suspects and getting them tongue-tied was how she went managed to catch criminals. She'd just smiled and laughed.

Maura had texted her to let her know that she was going to show her new friend, Jack, the Triumph. When Jane had finally been allowed to leave the precinct, she had gone directly to Maura's, but found her, and the motorcycle, gone.

Ma was home, though. Jane smiled when she saw her, but heart sank. All she wanted to do after the day she'd had was to curl up with Maura and make out with her. She'd really been looking forward to it, in fact. But her mother had offered to make her a virgin drink and the two decided to work on boundaries. Ma instructed her to sit down and then puttered about Maura's kitchen making something called a 'Ricky' for herself and the virgin side of the drink, a 'Lucy', for Jane. It amounted to mostly carbonated grapefruit juice with a splash of lime and a little wedge of pink grapefruit. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad.

"And it's completely normal to be like a cat in heat during your second trimester." Ma was telling her as she handed the drink to her. Jane sipped at it as her mother sat right down beside her.

"Really?" She asked, skeptically. "I thought that was a myth." And wasn't that an interesting thing to know. Maura probably knew it already, but Jane doubted that she'd actually thought about it in terms of 'them'. _Us. My girlfriend. Doctor Maura Isles is my girlfriend. I really love how that sounds!_ She thought, then did her best to tune back into her mother.

"Mmm, it's not. So beware of pregnancy goggles." Ma warned her. She laughed, then they clinked glasses.

"You mean like beer goggles?"

"Mm," Ma took a drink. "Worse. Stick to these rules - no fanny packs, no cellphone holsters, and no sandals with black socks." She said the last part with such authority that Jane almost laughed at her.

Instead, she came back with, "Well, that's just good rules for life in general." She took another sip of her drink.

"You can't imagine how many times I used to ask your father to pull the car over so we could get it on." Ma continued and Jane did a full body shudder at the image that statement gave her. _Nope!_

"No! No, no, no! See! That boundary - you just blew right past it. It..." she shook her head. It was gross, but it was actually kind of funny - as long as she didn't think about it.

"So it's okay to talk about sex with strangers, but not your father and your boss." She said the last part in a strange voice that both confused and scared Jane a little.

"Write that down," she instructed her mother in dry voice - utterly serious. Her life would be infinitely better if she _never_ had to hear about her mother's sex life _ever_ again. Ma narrowed her eyes at her and started to say something when they both heard the rumble of a motorcycle approaching.

Maura was home! That thought cheered Jane up immensely.

"Did she take Jack home on the Triumph," Jane asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," her mother said in a tone of wry contempt that Jane actually recognised as something _she_ did - _Maybe Maura was right and she WAS turning into her mother_ \- on a daily basis. "apparently, he's a fan of the sidecar." She snickered and Jane smiled. She would give Maura crap about letting someone ride in _her_ sidecar, of course.

When the front door opened, and the doctor breezed into her home looking windblown and radiant, Jane couldn't believe the butterflies in her stomach. _She's mine_ , she thought, more than a little smugly. She loved her mother and she very much wished the woman was far away at the moment. Maura was in that sexy black leather jacket and a pair of second-skin jeans. Her shirt was silvery-grey and matched her silver helmet. Jane's helmet was shiny black. Her riding boots were also black leather and they came half-way up her calves. Jane swallowed hard and checked to make sure she wasn't drooling - that would totally give things away.

She covered her reaction with a jaunty, "Hey!"

Maura sauntered into the living room, then turned from side to side, almost like she was giving Jane a show. The brunette ground her teeth.

Once her mother had echoed her greeting, she sat back on the couch and said nothing.

Maura frowned. "That's it?"

Jane said, "We're working on our boundaries," while nodding significantly towards her mother. Maura, of course, got the hint. She gave a single nod.

"Yes," Ma agreed. "Apparently it's better if we let you volunteer things."

Jane nodded encouragingly.

"Well, he didn't try to kill me." Maura said.

"Yay!" Jane and her mother echoed her sentiment. Jane was actually happy that this guy hadn't tried to give Maura a hard time when she broke it off with him. Maura needed more people like her to be around, even if she claimed to love the whole Rizzoli clan, Jane was sure that having another genius to talk to once in a while would be good for her.

"What are you drinking," Maura asked.

Jane held up her cup and said, at the same time her mother responded with "Grapefruit Ricky", "Grapefruit Lucys. It's the grapefruit Ricky, but without the Ricky. It's just grapefruit."

Maura laughed at them. "May I have one, please? But the real one, not the one we're making Jane drink."

Jane shot her a glare, but she just grinned it away.

"Sure," Ma replied, setting her own drink down and getting up to make one for Maura. "So tell me," she called from the kitchen, "was the governor upset with Jane's phone prank?" She set about making Maura a Ricky.

Maura smirked at Jane a moment, then answered, "Well, he told the press that he was very glad that he pushed for further investigation. So apparently not."

Jane couldn't help the satisfied smile that played across her lips. She looked over at Maura and met the other woman's eyes, trying to show her just how much she wished her mother wasn't around. The doctor's dimples deepened and her eyes sparkled.

"So, this is a cause for celebration." Her mother said, coming back with Maura's drink. She handed the drink to the woman, then sat back down next to Jane. "Jane didn't get fired and Maura isn't dating a serial killer!"

Maura took a sip of her drink, then shook her head. "We aren't dating, Angela." She corrected. She glanced at Jane, eyes practically smoldering.

"No? Oh, my bad." She turned to Jane and asked in an aside voice, "Is this one of those boundary things?"

Jane laughed and so did Maura. "Don't worry, Angela, I could see how you might make that assumption. No, Jack and I are just friends." Maura set her helmet on the corner of the coffee table and leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"So, did you enjoy your ride?" Jane asked, trying to sound pouty.

Maura ignored her tone, but her mouth twisted up on one side and her eyelids lowered. "Oh yes, it was _lovely_ , the weather is perfect!"

"Well, you be careful riding that thing," Ma told her, seriously, "I've known a few people who got into accidents on a motorcycle and it isn't pretty."

"Of course," Maura assured her, where Jane rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Ma, Maura's like the safest driver _ever_. If there's one person who should drive a motorcycle, it's her. Plus - love the jacket, Maur. It's very badass." Jane took a drink to cover up her expression. She'd complimented Maura and her jacket, trying to let the blonde know just how much she liked it. How much she wouldn't mind being the person who took it off of her.

Ma shook her head. "It's not Maura's driving that I'm worried about, it's everyone else."

"I promise you, Angela, I will most definitely be careful." Maura replied.

"Okay." Ma abruptly stood up. "Well, it's about time for my show - those Winchester boys are so hot!" She licked her fingertip, then pressed it to the air and made a hissing sound. "I always hope that at least one of 'em ends up with his shirt off."

Jane made a face and Maura was off laughing again. "'Night, Ma. See you in the morning."

"Good-night, Angela. Sleep well."

Ma bent over and kissed Jane's cheek, then stopped and did the same to Maura before she exited through the door to the guest house. When she was gone, Maura got up quickly and locked both that door and her front door.

They were finally alone.

When Maura made to take the leather jacket off, Jane jumped to her feet. "No, don't." Maura froze and looked quizzically at her girlfriend. Jane set her drink down and crossed the distance between them.

"I meant what I said a few minutes ago," Jane reached out and slid her arms into the jacket, wrapping them around Maura's waist. "This jacket is damn sexy on you."

The other woman gasped sharply as she was pulled into Jane, but it was cut off when Jane leaned in to press her lips to Maura's.

As they assaulted each other with lips and dueling tongues, Jane was already trying to tug Maura's shirt from her jeans. It was stuck. Jane pulled away and rasped, "Really?" But she gave up and went back for more of Maura's mouth until they had to break apart for breathing. "I've been waiting to do that again all day." She confessed as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Oh, me, too!" Maura said gasped. Her arms had wrapped around Jane's neck. She stared up at the wild-haired woman and said, "It feels like forever since I got to touch you like this."

"I know. I'm sorry I've been so bad about this. I really missed you, Maur." Jane told her. Then she bent her head and began to leave feather lite kisses up her neck. Maura shivered, her eyes going closed, and she leaned her head to the side, giving Jane better access. Jane found the sensitive little spot just behind her ear and nipped at it with her teeth. Maura groaned low in her throat. The blonde threaded her fingers into Jane's mane of hair and tugged her head up.

"Jane, if you keep doing that..."

"I know. Maura... I know what I'm doing." Since she couldn't get Maura's shirt un-tucked, Jane used one of her hands to cup the perfect ass that was her girlfriend's and pulled her lower half closer, devouring her mouth again. "I've been thinking about you, about _this_ all day, too." Jane practically growled into the blonde's ear when they came up for air.

" _Jane_!"

"What?"

"I am in no way saying no. Oh!" Jane's leg slid between Maura's and the blonde lost herself for a moment. "Um, um, um... Oh, Jane! Damn it!" She pulled away, trying to back out of Jane's embrace.

"Maur?" Jane was confused. She let the other woman go.

"I'm sorry." Maura spoke. "It's just...I really need to use the bathroom. Meet me upstairs in exactly 3 minutes." Then she bolted for the stairs.

Jane couldn't hold in her laughter. Of course her big sweeping gesture would get put on hold for nature, it was just her luck. It didn't matter. She ran up the stairs to make sure that she met her deadline.

Maura used the bathroom, then stripped out of her jeans and put them in the hamper. She had also stopped to put her new motorcycle boots and jacket in the closet. She did go to the bathroom and then she stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She had been told many times, by many men - and a few women - that she was beautiful. She dressed the way that she did because it helped her to feel that way. What she felt when Jane looked at her the way she had when she'd walked in the door to her home tonight - it defied words. What she felt when Jane kissed her... Her face flushed at the thought.

"Maura?" Jane knocked gently at the bathroom door. "Are you okay? It's been three minutes."

Maura chuckled. She did truly love the woman, she just wasn't used to this side of her. She _wanted_ it, wanted _her_ , but something that she had not told Jane was that in all of the time she had tried dating women - she had never had sex with them. In fact, she'd never even gotten close. She had done more - gotten farther - with Jane that night a week ago, than she'd gone with all other women combined. Just the thought of what awaited her in her bedroom made her heart race and scared her just a little bit.

She didn't know how to tell Jane that.

"Be right there," she called, trying not to sound frightened. She looked in the mirror one more time, gathered her courage, and then went to the door. Jane had backed off and was sitting on the edge of Maura's bed, staring at the ground. She looked up, and then away, when Maura stepped into the room.

"Hey," she said. Maura noted that she'd turned on the lamp on the nightstand nearest where she sat, but hadn't turned on any other light. The lamp only had a 25 watt bulb in it - bright enough to read by, but not so much light that it was bothersome. It left much of Jane's features hidden in shadow.

"Hey," she smiled. Jane played with the scars on her hands.

"I'm sorry, Maura." The usually brash woman said in a small voice. "You liked that the other night, I just thought... Anyway, are you okay?"

"Jane." Maura felt some of her trepidation leave on hearing Jane's words. She moved to stand in front of the other woman. She put two fingers under Jane's chin and applied gentle pressure. Jane resisted for a few seconds, then looked up. "When you look at me - when you pay attention to me, when we talk - I feel like I am the only person in the room. When you touch me - I... I feel like I am on fire. It's been a very long time since anyone has made me feel like this. It's not a bad thing. It's just a little overwhelming for me."

"Yeah? You're sure? I didn't like _hurt_ you or anything." Jane's eyes were shiny in the low light - had she been crying? - and her voice was a little raspier than normal.

"I'm sure." Maura told her, firmly.

Jane sighed. "Okay. I - I - I'm really not sure where to go from here. It's not like I've done this before."

"Neither have I," Maura admitted.

Jane blinked. "You haven't? But I thought..."

"I know. I let you think that and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Jane."

The detective stared up at her. "So... What do you say we start over? If it goes there, if _we_ decide to take that step, it will be together."

After another few moments of contemplation, Jane nodded. She reached up and took hold of Maura's hand in her own larger one and just held it. Then she smirked and looked up at Maura again. "I'm not sure you standing here in a t-shirt and panties is going to help things, though."

Maura looked down at herself and laughed. She hadn't even thought about that when she took off her pants. "Why don't I put on some pants?"

"Mmm, yes, why _don't_ you?" Came Jane's playful reply. Still, when Maura turned around, Jane couldn't help but to reach out and give Maura's perfect ass cheek a light slap. Maura jumped and spun around, but Jane just batted her eyelashes and tried to look innocent. The doctor rolled her eyes and huffed out a breathy laugh. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be going all the way for a while yet and as much as it drove her out of her mind, Maura knew that it was the right call. They would get there. There was time.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

Chapter 7: Possession ( _Knock Out_ )

Jane woke slowly to the realisation that her arm was being layed on and it was starting to go numb. When she tried to move it from underneath whatever was laying on it, however, she was halted by a sleepy groan, causing her to stop. She blinked open her eyes and was met by a wealth of red gold locks. Abruptly, memories of the previous night came flooding back.

She grinned and tugged at her arm again. This time, the groan was louder and sounded a bit grumpier. It made the lanky brunette giggle silently. Sitting herself up on as best she could, Jane took a deep breath and let it out - blowing gently on the pale hair covering Maura's ear. A hand came up, brushing sleepily at the air, then lowered.

Jane giggled to herself again. She took another breath and blew out again, watching golden strands of hair dance in the dim light of the rising sun issuing from Maura's bedroom window. Once more a hand came up to bat at a non-existent pest in the air.

Jane tried her arm again and this time, Maura shifted, rolling over, and glared daggers at Jane.

"Hey," Jane said softly.

Maura blinked a few times, then her expression turned from grumpy to confused. "Jane? What time is it? Did we get called in?"

Jane giggled again and shook her head. "No."

Maura's frown deepened and she blinked some more. It was adorable. "Are you okay? Why are we awake?"

Jane smirked at her. "I'd be great if I could feel my arm."

"What? Oh!" She lifted her hips and Jane pulled her arm back. She bent it at the elbow a few times, wiggled her fingers, and then used said arm to lever herself up, resting on her elbow. She stared at intent hazel-green eyes, barely visible by light, but always there nonetheless.

"Thanks. Hi."

Maura smiled now. "Good morning, Jane."

"Have I told you how much I like waking up next to you?" Jane asked her. She reached out with her free hand and brushed lightly at Maura's cheek, enjoying the reaction she got. Maura shivered and her eyelids fluttered shut. Jane let the light touch linger a moment before tracing a feathery trail over her jaw and slowly down Maura's neck. She only stopped when she hit the collar of Maura's sleep shirt.

The M.E. opened her eyes again, her lips curving upward. "My, my, Detective. Someone is feeling bold, this morning."

"Maybe," Jane admitted, "a little bit. I really did miss you when you were gone, Maur. And after the bar last night - I might be feeling a tad possessive."

Maura's smile grew. "Last night was... fun. Even if it had unexpected consequences."

Jane grinned right back at her.

 _"So what do you think?" Vince asked as he walked over to the group at the bar. He and Bobby were between sets and he'd come to the bar to get a drink. He was smiling so hard, it was obvious that he'd been enjoying himself on stage._

 _"I think it's fantastic, Vince!" Angela told him, handing him the beer she'd had waiting._

 _"I completely agree," Susie added._

 _"Here, here!" Frankie held up his drink._

 _Jane reached out and punched him lightly on the arm. "I knew you could play. I didn't know you sang, too! It's beautiful, man."_

 _"It is absolutely fantastic, Vince! I look forward to the next set," Maura told her friend with a huge smile._

 _"Thank you, everyone," the older man said, taking two large swallows of his drink. "Hey, can you all stick around afterward? I want to introduce you all to Bobby."_

 _Everyone - excluding Susie, who had to go because she had an early appointment before work in the morning and had only stayed to give Vince her kudos - said that they would love to meet the kid. Vince finished his beer and went back to the stage to help with whatever he could._

 _Jane had had two glasses of pineapple juice and excused herself to go to the restroom. She was feeling great! They had solved their case, - he thought he was so smart, but then so did most murderers - Maura was back from her conference thing, and she had just learned that her oldest friend had some serious chops! Today had been a great day. So good, in fact, that she was almost willing to admit that Susie's 'to scale' Doctor Isles, was perfectly formed in every way. That made her smile and she looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time in what felt like forever, she liked what she saw there._

 _After she washed her hands, she left the bathroom and entered the main bar. She searched for Maura in the crowd - which had grown in the few minutes she'd been gone - and found her girlfriend at the bar, sans the rest of her family._

 _Being hit on by some_ guy _in a suit and tie._

 _Jane saw red. She stormed over to where the guy in the suit was leaning into the conversation he was trying to have with Maura. To her credit, the M.E. was leaning away as far as she could get without falling out of her chair. Jane got control of her temper and lightly tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned his head, got one look at her, and smiled lazily. "Hey, there, gorgeous," he said, with a heavy southern drawl, alcohol wafting from him, "What can I do with - I mean, for - you?"_

 _Jane showed her teeth in an expression that was in no way a smile, no matter what it appeared to be. "Well now, first thing you could do is back off the nice lady."_

 _He frowned at her. He had nice eyes and a pretty mouth for a guy. "Well, now, why would I do that?" He looked over at Maura and smiled. Maura did not smile back. She looked at Jane with a raised eyebrow. "We was just having a drink."_

 _Jane rolled her eyes hard. "No, you weren't."_

 _His brows turned down, but he kept the smile on his face. "Listen, bi-" he did not finish the sentence._

 _"- Language." Jane admonished, "You should really think twice about what comes out of your mouth next."_

 _Now he turned his full attention on Jane. "I don't know who you think you are," he began. He started to say something else, but Jane shut him down once again._

 _"I'm the nice lady who is going to ask you, one more time, to leave the doctor alone or you will not like what happens next."_

 _"I'd do what she says," Maura offered helpfully. Then she added, with a wink at Jane, "She's crazy."_

 _Oh so it was like that, was it? Jane had to fight not to smile at her._

 _The man said, "Don't worry, I can take care of this." He tried to take a swing at Jane, but he couldn't even get off of the chair without his legs giving out under him. He tumbled and Jane got out of his way. He managed to make it to his knees without hitting his head on anything, but once down there, he seemed confused. As Jane and Maura watched, he began crawling away._

 _Jane took his chair, laughing. "Well, that was fun."_

 _"For you, maybe." Maura retorted, but she was smiling now. She handed Jane a pink fizzy drink with a couple of maraschino cherries in it._

 _"What's this?" Jane asked as she took it._

 _"I thought you might be tired of pineapple juice," Maura said, as usual, taking the long way around answering the question._

 _"OMG, yes!"_

 _"So your mother suggested something called a 'Shirley Temple'."_

 _Jane immediately perked up. "A_ what _? I didn't know bartenders still knew how to make these!" She plucked one of the cherries from her glass by its stem and put it in her mouth. She held the sugared fruit between her teeth, pulled off the stem, then bit down. "Mmmm. I love these things!"_

 _Maura was laughing at her evident joy. Watching the almost childish delight that Jane got from the most ordinary things was just one of the many things that Maura loved about the woman in front of her._

 _Jane held up the other cherry then looked at Maura and said in a suggestive voice, "Hey, Doctor Isles, you wanna take my cherry?" She made the last word extra-long followed her question with a leer and gave the cherry a little shake. Without missing a beat, Maura leaned forward and took the cherry - stem and all - into her mouth. Jane's eyes flashed. A couple of moments later, Maura opened her mouth and withdrew the cherry stem - tied into a loose knot._

 _Jane's mouth fell open for a second before it turned up into a wicked smirk. She leaned close to one of Maura's ears and murmured, "What else can you do with your tongue?"_

 _"You'll find out, someday." Maura responded. She picked up her purse from where it sat on the bar, "Excuse, me, Detective, I need to use the facilities." She slid out of the chair and practically sauntered to the bathroom, Jane's eyes on her all the way._

 _"What the_ hell _was_ that _?" Frankie asked as he came through the crowd towards Jane._

 _Trying to play it off, Jane took a sip of her drink and replied, "What was what?"_

 _Frankie was scowling at her. "Jane, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were just_ flirting _with_ Maura _."_

 _Jane's first impulse was to panic and deny it. Except that what came out of her mouth was, "I'm allowed to flirt with my girlfriend, Frankie."_

 _Her little brother's head rocked back as though she'd hit him._ Oh shit _! It was too late to take it back, so Jane just smiled at him and waited._

 _"You're what? Are you kidding me? Really," he suddenly looked around for a moment and finished, "are there cameras? Am I being punk'd or something?"_

 _"No cameras," Jane told him. "Maura Isles is_ my _girlfriend."_

 _Frankie's eyes threatened to bulge out of his head. "_ Janie _, since when are you...gay?" He'd leaned in to say the last word in hushed tones._

 _"I'm not gay, Frankie." Jane told him. "I'm just dating Maura, that's all."_

 _Frankie stared at her, uncomprehending. He shook his head a couple of times as though sloshing his brain around in his skull might help him to comprehend. When he looked up, he saw something and went still. Then, without another word, he turned around and dived back into the crowd._

 _Maura appeared at the bar a moment later, looking after the departing Rizzoli with a frown. "Is everything alright, Jane?"_

 _"Uh...Um, yeah. Yeah, Maur, everything's good. Frankie knows about us." She took another drink while Maura took in that information._

 _"He knows? How?" She wanted to know. "Oh god, your mother!"_

 _Jane just took another drink. "I'm not sure if we need to worry about Ma, yet, but yeah. Frankie knows flirting when he sees it."_

 _"Oh. Oh, dear. I suppose we weren't being very circumspect, were we?" Maura looked across the room and saw Frankie in conversation with Vince. Vince looked like he was trying to persuade Frankie of something, but the younger man was shaking his head and wincing. Finally, Vince nodded and gave his shoulders a shrug. Frankie seemed like he couldn't leave the bar fast enough._

 _Jane was watching, too. "Think I should go after him?" She asked._

 _Maura shook her head after a moment of thought. "No, it's probably best to give him space. It wasn't so long ago that he kissed me."_

 _"He_ what _?" Jane's mouth fell open in horror. "When?"_

 _"Relax, Jane, it was before 'us'. He kissed me and he said that he just wanted to know what it was like." Maura told her, soothingly. "We both decided that it would be too weird to date because we are too much like brother and sister."_

 _That did seem to assuage Jane's ire and she calmed down. "Well, I'm really glad you don't see me like a sister."_

 _"So am I," Maura replied, with heat in her voice._

 _"I think they are getting ready for the second set," Jane said, changing the subject. She got down from the bar and she and Maura wound their way closer to the front of the crowd. Jane, being as tall as she was, did her best not to stand in anyone's way. When Maura tried to move around a much taller man in front of her, Jane tapped her shoulder and shook her head. Then she tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned around with a question written on his face. He saw Jane, then noticed the smaller woman. Jane smiled. "Would you mind stepping over a smidge, so my girlfriend can see the show?" She asked._

 _The man blinked, then smiled and nodded, moving sideways and out of Maura's line of site. They both murmured "Thank you" as he did._

 _Then, much to Maura's surprise, Jane wrapped the arm not currently supporting her drink, around her waist and pulled her backward until they were touching. She dropped her arm, but continued to stand close enough to touch. Just as the first song began, Jane leaned in and whispered directly into Maura's ear, "I'm tired of hiding. I missed you and I don't care who knows that. I don't care who knows that my girlfriend is the hottest woman here. But people do need to know that you are_ mine _."_

 _A shiver of desire slid down Maura's spine. Under normal circumstances, that sentiment would have gotten Maura's back up - the idea that someone could claim another person as_ their property _did not sit well with her feminist side. When Jane said it... It made her weak in the knees._

 _As they were getting ready for bed later in the night, laughing and joking, Jane had said out of the blue, "I want to tell Ma about us. Tomorrow. First thing."_

 _Maura pulled down the duvet on her bed and sat on the edge of the bed, taking this in. "Are you certain, Jane?"_

 _"Yeah. Honestly, I think that she will figure it out eventually - she's pretty smart, you know - and it would be better if it comes from us." Jane confirmed. She pulled down her side of the duvet and lay down on her side. She reached out for Maura, gently caressing her back. "C'mere, Maur. I missed you and I just want to hold you, tonight."_

 _Maura acquiesced at once. She turned off her lamp and got into bed. She moved backwards until her back was pressing securely against Jane. A long, strong arm encircled her and she sighed in contentment. "I missed you, too, Jane." A tender kiss was placed on the back of her head. She yawned. "Okay, we can tell Angela in the morning. Good night, Jane."_

 _"Sweet dreams, Maur."_

They slept for another hour, cocooned in the light blanket on Maura's bed. When the alarm went off, both women jarred awake at it.

"Grr," Jane grumbled when Maura rolled over and turned it off. "Do we really have to get up? The sun's barely up."

Maura giggled and sat up. "Yes, we do. We have something important to do, this morning, remember? It was _your_ idea."

Jane let out a huge yawn, then rubbed her eyes, blinking them open. "Oh, right. I did say that, didn't I?"

"Second thoughts?"

"And third thoughts." Jane conceded. "But, it needs to be done. It would hurt her, I'm sure, if she found out some other way."

"I agree. I have no problem with her knowing, Jane, I just want to make sure that this is something _you_ are ready for." Maura stretched, arms above her head, arching her back. Jane watched the movement with interest and earned a smirk when Maura caught her out at it.

"You can't blame me for staring, Maura. Even in your pajamas, you are damn sexy."

"Thank you for saying so."

"To answer your question, I don't know if I could ever be ready for something like this."

"Is it another 'Band-Aid' thing?"

"Kind of, yeah. And part of me just wants to be able to tell her to go away when we want to be alone."

That made Maura laugh. "Yes, that would be nice." She agreed.

"Well, why don't we go down stairs and get this over with?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, but I will be down shortly." Maura paced around the end of the bed and stopped next to where Jane was still lying down. She dipped down and gave Jane a light kiss on her forehead. Jane sighed, but she was smiling.

When the bathroom door closed, she got out of the bed and made her way downstairs to Maura's kitchen. Her mother didn't appear to be awake yet, so she decided to use the downstairs bathroom. When she came out, Maura was in the kitchen chatting amiably with her mother. This was something they did often, whether Jane was there or not. She hoped that telling her mother about their new couple-hood wouldn't change that.

"Hey, Ma."

Angela looked up and smiled. Jane had to admit that she looked a little like her mother and that it wasn't a bad thing. "Good morning, baby. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, Ma." Jane padded into the kitchen and dropped a kiss on her mother's cheek. She got the special, healthy coffee out of Maura's cupboards and loaded the granules into a filter, then loading it into the coffee maker.

"Wasn't Vince's concert fun? He can _really_ sing!" Angela bubbled as she sat down and waited while Maura used the espresso machine. Maura nodded enthusiastically. Jane stared longingly at _real_ coffee for a moment, then shook her head. She filled the coffee pot about half-way up with water and poured it into the reservoir in the coffee maker, then flipped the switch. When the coffee began to dribble into the glass pot, Jane took a deep breath and turned to face her mother.

"Ma, there's something I need to tell you."

Angela had opened her mouth to say something else, but she stopped, frowning. "What is it? Janie, are you okay? The baby?"

Jane had to smile. "Ma, I'm fine. The baby is as fine as it can be. No, this is something... Um, you know how you always say that you just want me to be happy?"

"Of course. It's all a mother could ever ask for her children." Angela had a confused look on her face. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because, Ma, I just need you to know that I _am_ happy, okay? I'm," she glanced at Maura, who had gone still, like a bunny who didn't want to be noticed by a predator, " _We_ are happy. Ma, Maura and I are... we're together. Like, we're a couple."

Angela let out a hard breath. She stared at Jane with an unreadable expression on her face. "Ma?"

Her mother ignored her. She turned to Maura and took the cup of espresso from her. "Maura, would you please allow me to speak to my daughter in private?"

A little miffed, Jane declared, "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Maura." She stepped closer to the blonde and put her hand on her lower back. Maura jumped a little, then relaxed.

"Jane, please?" Angela gave her daughter another unreadable look.

"It's alright, Jane." Maura told her, softly. "I'll go get ready. Come up when you're finished." She took her own cup of espresso and fled upstairs.

Jane watched her go and wished like hell she could follow. Instead, she did the adult thing and faced her mother again, waiting.

For a few more seconds - in which they both clearly heard Maura's bedroom door close - Angela regarded her daughter in silence. Finally, she said, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli - I swear, if you do _anything_ to hurt that woman, I will make you pay."

Startled, Jane could only goggle at her mother. Her mouth moved, but no words came out.

"Listen to me, Jane. I have watched you and Maura dance around each other for _years_ in the guise of being best friends. I was really hoping that one or the other of you would get it, but then Casey came along. Janie, I liked Casey, and I think that he would have been a good husband for you and a good father."

"Ma. Can we _not_ talk about me and Casey? It's over." Jane replied, trying to keep the frustration that she usually felt when her mother tried to butt into her life down so that she didn't bite Angela's head off.

Angela nodded. "I know. I know. I'm just telling you what I see. What I also see is that since Frost died, you and Maura have been closer than ever. I see the way that she looks at you when you aren't paying attention and I can see that you're happier than I think I've ever seen you. You're glowing - and I don't think it's just the pregnancy."

"Wait, so you _knew_ about us?"

"I suspected. I was hoping you would just tell me."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Jane made a face. "Because we're Catholic - well, mostly. We try."

That made her mother laugh. "Oh Janie! That's what you're worried about? My religion?"

"Well... Yeah. Sort of. I mean doesn't the church forbid, you know, same sex anything?"

Angela sighed and looked a little sad. "Jane, I made a bargain with God when you and your brothers were born. I swore that I would always love you, no matter what you did, as long as you were healthy and happy."

Jane snorted. "That explains a few things." Her mother reached out and swatted at her, but she was smiling again.

"I'll just say this about faith - It isn't about church and it isn't about blindly believing whatever some priest or cardinal or pope says you have to. Real faith means that you accept the world as it is, as God's creation in all its wonder and diversity. It means that I believe God is merciful and He wouldn't have made people the way that they are if He didn't have a plan for them."

Jane was in awe. This was not a side of her mother that she got to see a lot of. "Ma, I didn't know you felt that way."

Angela nodded. "Like you, I keep my faith close to my heart. I treat people how I would like to be treated."

Jane was smiling now. She rounded the end of the kitchen island and grabbed her mother up a huge hug. "I love you, Ma."

"I know you do, Janie." Angela hugged her daughter back. Then she let go and pointed a finger at her, going stern. "But I meant what I said earlier - I love Maura and if you hurt her I will die - just so that I can come back and haunt you for the rest of your life. She's a good girl."

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me, Ma. I want to do everything that I can to keep her. I'm in love with her."

Angela nodded. "Well, now that it's settled, I suppose I'm obligated to give Maura the 'don't you hurt my baby' speech, aren't I?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Hold off on that, would ya? This is still new to both of us and we are taking it slow."

"Oh? Does that mean that you two haven't... you know?" Angela wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ma! Boundaries, remember? And for your information, no, we haven't. Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you. I have to go get ready for work now." Angela stood up, took her tiny cup of nectar, and went out the door to the guest house. Jane stared after her, still a little bit in shock that it had gone so well. She glanced up the stairs towards Maura's bedroom and grinned. She couldn't wait to tell her girlfriend about this conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note** : Thank you to all who have read and reviewed the chapters before this. I appreciate all of your fine feedback. I'm also very humbled by it. Thank you doesn't seem like enough. For all of you who have followed me and favourited myself and my story, I hope that I can continue to earn that. So, here you all go.

Chapter Eight: Downtime ( _Boston Keltic_ )

They had been driving for almost 30 minutes in complete silence. It was driving Jane crazy, but it had been obvious that Maura wasn't in the mood to talk. It wasn't much of a surprise, after all, she had just spent about an hour in a small room with her convict father, Paddy Doyle. Jane didn't know what had gone on between them, but she wished Maura would say _something_ so maybe she could try to make her feel better.

When the M.E. had walked back into the waiting area where Jane had been waiting - playing Tetris on her phone to pass the time - the detective knew that her girlfriend was upset. Jane stood up quickly, pocketing her phone without turning off the game. She held out her arms to Maura, but the other woman has just shaken her head and walked past her, back to the exit. Jane just nodded once and followed quietly behind her. Once in the car, Maura seemed to shrink in on herself and refused to answer any of Jane's questions. When Jane had tried the radio, Maura had just turned empty eyes on her and she'd turned it off.

Now, between the silence and the nausea - Jane was really wishing that they were home. All she wanted was a quiet night in with her favourite person in the world. They could curl up on Maura's couch and watch a documentary if it meant that Maura would smile again. She sort of wanted to go back to Wellington and give Paddy a piece of her mind. What the hell had he said to her?

Unsure of what else she might do, Jane waited until she was stopped at a long red light, and then reached across the center console of Maura's Prius and brushed the blonde's cheek with the tips of her fingers. Maura's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head into the gentle caress. Well, that was something, at least. Jane kept up the light touch until the light turned green and she followed the cars in front of her onto the highway that led back to Boston.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" The brunette tried to keep the relief she felt on hearing her girlfriend finally say something out of her voice, but knew that she probably failed.

"Are you... Are you sure you want to be in a relationship with me?" Maura's voice was small and it tore at Jane.

"Absolutely, Maura." The detective assured her.

"You don't feel... tainted?"

" _Tainted_? No, of course I don't. And neither does anyone else at B.P.D., before you even ask. What brought this on? What did Paddy say to you?"

Maura sniffled and Jane automatically reached in the center console and pulled out a couple of Kleenexes, handing them over.

"Thanks." Maura took them and dabbed at her eyes. "It's not anything that he said in particular. He didn't talk down to me and he didn't insult me or my job. In fact, he said that he was proud of me." She sniffled again. "Actually, we had a nice conversation. It turns out that we have a lot in common. He thanked me for taking care of his father."

"Okay," Jane was lightly cajoling, "so why ask if I'm sure I want to be with you? What brought that on?"

"Because it shouldn't have been _nice_!" Maura exclaimed. "He's a criminal and he has done some really horrible things! I shouldn't be sitting there having a chat with him. After all, I'm part of the reason that he was caught and put in prison. Except that I just spent an hour with him and it was _nice_." She practically spat out the last word. "He said that he forgives me and that he forgives Hope, too. He told me that he is proud of what I have become. He -"

Jane put up her hand and Maura stopped talking. "Okay." The brunette blew out a breath. "Maur, we've talked about this before, you know, after the shooting - after we were friends again. He's your father and you are entirely in the right to feel some kind of empathy towards him. Hell, I've talked to him and I think that had we had met in another life - if I weren't a cop and if he wasn't a Mob boss, he might be someone I'd like to have a beer and watch the Sox with. And he clearly cares about you." She glanced away from the road for a moment to gauge Maura's reaction to her words. The blonde was looking down at her lap, but clearly listening to what Jane had to say. "Being Paddy Doyle's daughter doesn't make _you_ Paddy Doyle. You are _you_ , Maura. You are brilliant. You are beautiful. You have such a big heart! And you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Honey, you have proven over and over again that you are a _fantastic_ person. So don't go trying to change just because you think that you need to distance yourself from him, because I love you just the way you are."

Maura sniffled again. "Oh Jane! Thank you for saying that."

"I only speak the truth." Jane said, with utter conviction.

Maura was quiet again for a while before she said, "He asked me if I would write to him. I told him that I could make no promises."

"Do you want to do it?"

"Kind of. I don't know, Jane."

Jane nodded in understanding. "Maura, you don't have to write a letter every day, or even every month. You can start with something simple - maybe a Christmas card? Then, if or when you feel more comfortable, you can do something else. I think that what he's asking is that you don't forget about him."

"I suppose that I _could_ do that." Maura said, thoughtfully. "Jane, I just don't want to do anything that might reflect badly on the B.P.D. I love my job. A - And I don't want you to look bad for..."

Jane couldn't help herself - she smiled. She had never known anyone who was as kind and selfless as Maura Isles. So often the M.E. would put others before herself. "Maura, if someone even _tries_ to put you down, I will kick their ass. As for me... I'm tough. I got thick skin. And since I already knew about Paddy _before_ we started dating, you don't have to worry that I'm going to leave you because of it. Okay?"

"Okay. Okay." Maura reached across the center console and put her hand on Jane's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry. I don't know why he has such an effect on me. He can be so charming, but he makes me feel ashamed of who I am." She admitted.

Jane reached up and put her hand over the smaller one. "I know, Baby, but you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Baby?" Maura asked. "Are we using pet names, now?" She sounded amused, which was better.

"You don't like it?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone has ever called be 'Baby' before - except maybe your mother."

Jane choked on a laugh. "Okay, so that's a no, then. You don't seem to mind when I call you 'Honey', though."

"That's true. I like the sound of it when you say it."

"Fair enough. Okay, then you can call me... Detective Badass."

Maura gave an unlady-like snort. "I don't think so, Jane."

"Fine," the detective pouted, "Be mean."

"How do you do that?" Maura asked abruptly.

"Do what?"

"You always seem to know just how to make me feel better. Just when I need it."

"Magic." Jane smirked.

"I don't believe in magic, Jane."

The other woman scoffed. "How can you not believe in magic? It's _magical_!"

Maura rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Honestly!" When she tried to remove her hand from Jane's shoulder, the detective caught and pulled it to her face, kissing the palm, before letting it go.

"I'm glad I asked you to come with me," Maura told her. "You're just what I needed."

"I'm pretty awesome, yeah." Jane joked.

"And humble, too."

"Uh-huh."

"So, what do you want to do when we get back?" Maura finally seemed like she was relaxing.

"If we don't hit traffic, we can get back in time for that documentary on the monkey lady that you wanted to watch." Jane told her.

That made the other woman brighten. "Oh! I'd forgotten about that. And it isn't a documentary, it's a movie from the 1980s. _Gorillas in the Mist_ is a mostly true story about Dian Fossey, who spent 18 years studying gorillas in Rwanda."

Jane nodded. "Right, the monkey lady."

"Gorillas, Jane."

"Whatever. _Anyway_ , if you let me get a real burger and fries, I promise not to make fun of the _gorilla_ lady movie."

"Ugh! Deal."

"Sweet!" Jane pumped a fist in the air, being careful not to punch the ceiling of the car.

"Jane, did you ever talk to Frankie? You know, about what he saw at the Dirty Robber?"

The detective sighed and lowered her fist. "Yeah. He... He listened to me and then called me a hypocrite. He's right, you know. I told him not to go after you because you work together and it could be awkward. Now, look at us."

Maura giggled. "Saving me for yourself, Detective?"

Jane shrugged one shoulder. "Sort of. Okay, yes. I know Frankie's a good guy and he's going to make someone very lucky someday. I just didn't want that someone to be you."

"You don't want me to be happy?" Maura teased, trying to sound offended.

"What? No! I _do_ want you to be happy! Just, not with Frankie." Jane protested.

"I know that, Jane. Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

" _Are_ you happy, Maura?"

"I really am."

"Then Frankie can get over it." Jane told her. She knew that he would, eventually.

"I think he will. He came into the lab and we sort of talked." Maura told her. "He asked me if the same question that you just did. I gave him the same answer."

"Good. Ah, crap!" Jane exclaimed that last part as they finally hit rush hour traffic just outside of Dorchester. "I don't know if we're going to make it for the movie, Maur."

"Oh that's not a problem, Jane." Maura took out her phone and began navigating its touch screen. "I can programme the DVR to record the movie and we can still watch it when we get there."

"Swell. Can we still stop and get something to eat?"

"Sure. Or better yet, let's just get home and we can order in." Maura suggested.

"Okay. You're the best, Maur."

Maura only smiled at her - that was enough for Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note** : I didn't realise just how short the last chapter was until I re-read it. That didn't seem fair so I also put this one together. I apologise ahead of time because it is kind of repetitive, but I couldn't figure any way around it. It felt unbalanced otherwise. Anywho, hope you all like it.

Chapter Nine: Divergence Point ( _Lost & Found_)

Detective Jane Rizzoli had known as soon as she and Korsak discovered that their lead witness was a child - okay, teenager - that she would do _whatever_ she could to find and protect her. _This_ was she'd become a cop - to protect people. She'd become a homicide detective to give the dead a voice and help bring killers to justice. Jane was one of the few people that she knew who believed in the justice system - most of the time.

She also believed in herself and in her team. She knew that no matter what happened, Korsak and Frankie and Maura would not stop until they had brought the man who had killed two people and was now threatening the life of a child, to face justice. As for herself, Jane was determined to find the young woman and get her to safety until they could make sure that she was safe from the killer. She knew in her heart that she _could_ and _would_ find Tasha Williams. There was never a doubt.

She just hadn't figured on the killer finding the girl so quickly as well.

The first bullet hit Tash and she went down. Highly trained reflexes kicked in and Jane dropped, too, getting in front of the victim and drawing her own gun, eyes searching for where the first shot could have come from. Seeing nothing, Jane knew that the only way to save them both was to get the girl back into the building. She got her arm under Tasha's shoulder and lifted, helping her to stand and trying to use her own body as a shield.

The second shot hit her square in the chest, knocking them both down just as she got the door open again. She dropped her gun. Pain that made her see red blossomed as soon as she tried to take a deep breath, radiating outward. She had no time to check to see if the Kevlar had caught the shot or not, but she had to believe that it had. Adrenaline kicked in and she was able to ignore it long enough to half pull Tasha into the building and then run with her into the service elevator, the killer following them at a leisurely pace. She couldn't get a full breath, her head pounded, and her vision was starting to blur by the time she had Tasha leaned against the wall and closed the elevator door.

Beside her, Tasha whimpered in pain and Jane gave her full attention to the girl. "Just hang on. It's okay." She patted the poor girl's leg, trying to calm her. Tasha panted with pain and she was holding her hand against hard against her upper torso, just under her right arm. _Shit_ Jane thought, seeing how much blood there was and knowing it was bad. Again, her training (and Maura's instructions) rang in her head. "Just hang on. It's okay."

She got up and made it to the controls of the elevator and hit the emergency stop. A bell rang and the elevator stopped. Tasha groaned. She dropped down beside the girl again, fighting to take a deep breath and failing - panting shallowly in an effort to get air into her lungs. "It's all right. It's all right. We're safe. We're between floors," she assured the girl who stared at her with wide, blurry eyes. Jane stared back, trying to convince the teen that she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's gonna be okay." Jane's chest felt like it was on fire when she tried to breathe deeply, but she _could_ breathe.

She knew that she needed Maura. She knew that she didn't have her.

"I'm gonna sleep now," the girl muttered, her head lolling to one side, her hand falling away from her wound.

Frantic, Jane took the girl by the shoulders and shook her gently awake. "No, no, no. Tasha. No, no, no, no, no! Hey! You stay with me. You stay awake, okay?"

"Okay," Tasha whimpered, her eyes opening again. Her young face was so scared and it wrenched at Jane's heart, especially because she knew what had to come next and it wasn't going to be fun for either of them.

Jane's heart pounded in her chest and made the sharp pain from the gunshot worse. She did her best to keep her breaths short while she spoke to the girl. "Um... Here." She took off her blazer and wadded it up to use as a very crude bandage. Tasha cried out and moaned in pain. "Listen to me, okay? Listen to me. This is real important." Jane got up and walked to the mattress that was lashed up in against the wall of the elevator with a nylon strap. She quickly removed the strap and went back to the girl, trying not to let Tasha see just how hard it was for her to breathe.

Dropping back down to her knees, Jane started talking again, trying to distract the teen. "There, uh..." She grunted at the pain and ground her teeth for a moment. "There are three criminals, okay? And they were sentenced to exile in the desert." She took the strap and put it on the girl, lifting her shoulders off of the wall and sliding it down her body. Tasha groaned loudly, whimpering as she was moved, but trying to help. Tough kid. She tried to question Jane, but couldn't get a full sentence out. Jane continued, "Shh, it's a joke. It's a joke. Don't talk. You'll mess up my rhythm." She positioned the strap where she needed it, then got her wadded up jacket. "All right. The first criminal says 'I brought a loaf of bread, so if I get hungry, I have something to eat.' The second criminal says, 'Oh yeah? Well, I brought a canteen. If I get thirsty, I got something to drink.' Huh?" Jane pressed her jacket to the girl's wound hard enough to make her gasp in pain. Jane's own wound burned in sympathy. She kept going, "And the third criminal, he looks at these guys like their idiots 'cause he's a lot smarter than they are. He's real proud of himself, right? And he says, 'Oh yeah? Well I brought a car door, so if I get hot, I can roll down the window.'"

Tasha laughed weakly, giving Jane a look that mirrored her own 'Seriously?' expression. "That's terrible." She complained.

"Yeah," Jane agreed, keeping a smile on her face. Then, while the girl was distracted, she yanked hard on the strap, pulling it as tightly as she could, and cinching it directly to Tasha's wound. The girl moaned and screamed in pain, starting to cry. Jane wanted to cry, too. The motion that she'd just used caused her vision to tunnel and her head to swim. She sucked in air, clenching her jaw against the agony in her chest.

Tasha panted and stopped crying. "You're sneaky," she accused the detective.

"Yeah," Jane agreed as she made sure the strap was putting direct pressure on Tasha's side. It would have to do for now. "I'm sorry, Baby, I knew that was gonna hurt." She apologised.

"You were shot, too," Tasha commented, looking at her chest.

For the first time, Jane reached up and touched her chest. It hurt like hell, but she didn't feel any blood. Thank God for small favours. She nodded, "Yeah, but I was dressed for it. I want you to keep pressure on that, okay?" She helped Tasha to press her hand against the suit jacket that was already beginning to soak through with blood. Jane was pretty sure the brachial artery had been hit, or at least nicked by the bullet. She knew if she couldn't get some help soon, Tasha wasn't going to make it.

That thought galvanised her. She looked around, trying to find a good way out of this. "I'm gonna get some help." She tried her cell phone, first, holding it as close to the wall as she could, desperately hoping for a signal. Nothing. She put the phone away.

"I can never get service in this building," the girl told her, sounding of all things, apologetic.

Jane panted hard, sucking in air and trying not to cry at just how much it hurt. It reminded her of the last time she'd been shot, only this time she was awake for it. She looked around again and spotted the emergency phone built into the elevator wall. She got up and went to it, opening the little door and picking it up from the receiver, telling Tasha, "I've always wanted to use one of these things." Her elation was short lived as she saw that cord was severed from the actual connection. "No." She whispered, hanging it back on the receiver. She pressed her hands against the wall, trying and failing to control her breathing.

She looked down at Tasha who was staring at her in horror. "It's all right, okay?" She tried to assure the girl. She sank down onto the floor of the elevator, metal creaking as she did and told Tasha, "My team knows where we are, okay? They'll be here in no time." She knew that Tasha didn't believe her. Hell, she wasn't sure how long she'd have to be gone before Korsak, Maura, or Frankie decided to come looking. With no signal in the building, she was pretty sure that Nina wouldn't be able to track her phone.

Beside her Tasha began to cry quietly. Jane reached for her, gripping her shoulder. "It's all right, Baby, hang on."

Tasha continued to weep silently. Jane spent a few precious minutes just sitting still and willing her heart to stop pounding. She breathed as deeply as she could, willing the pain to subside. It didn't, but a few minutes of not moving helped to get her wind back and cleared her head.

She looked up at the emergency phone again and _knew_ that it was their only real hope. She saw that the wiring was sticking out of the phone cord and the wall and appeared to be colour coded. She was no electrical engineer, but she did know how to hotwire a car. It couldn't be that much different, could it?

She stood slowly. It wasn't easy - just moving caused more lightening to shoot through her chest and threatened to steal her hard won breath away. She gritted her teeth hard enough to hurt and ignored it. Once on her feet again, Jane got went to work on the wires.

"I took auto shop when I was in high school." She explained to the teen. "I hot-wired a Volvo for my final."

Tasha groaned. "No more jokes, please," she begged.

Jane didn't grin. She finished connecting the wires from the cord to the wall, then picked up the phone. Relief so intense it was almost too much shot through her as she heard a ringing from the other end. "Who's joking? Huh?" She told the girl. Tasha looked amazed.

 _"Connelly Group,"_ a man's light voice answered after a couple of rings.

Letting out a short sigh, Jane said, "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli. I'm in an elevator in one of your buildings, and I need assistance, both police and ambulance." She told him.

 _"Copy that. First, I need your exact location."_ The man told her.

Trying not to lose her temper, Jane replied, "You have my location. I'm on a phone in one of your buildings. Check your screen."

 _"Connelly Group manages 63 buildings in and around Boston,"_ he told her.

Trying to be as helpful as she could since she had no idea of the address, Jane said, "It's the one under construction."

 _"We have eight buildings under construction. None of them are wired in."_ He explained.

"Okay. Okay. I-It's the one on Grand Street."

 _"We have two on Grand."_

Jane wanted to scream at him. Instead she tried a new track. "You call the Boston Police and you tell them there's an officer in distress. Inform Sergeant Detective Korsak. Send them to this street. Patch me through to Doctor Maura Isles in the Medical Examiner's office, and do it now!"

To her amazement, the man simply said, _"Got it. Stay on the line."_

Jane smiled down at Tasha. "Okay. Help is on the way. Stay with me, Tasha, okay?" The girl gave a limp nod.

It seemed like forever before she heard the man again. And Maura. Jane wanted to cry, but she kept her voice steady.

"Maura, it's Jane. I'm in an elevator."

 _"Jane? Are you okay?"_ The detective bowed her head for a moment. Just hearing the M.E.'s voice was enough to make her feel better.

"I'm with Tasha. She's hurt. She got a gunshot to the brachial artery." Jane sank to the floor next to the girl in case Maura told her to do something that she hadn't already done. She heard a muffled male voice in the background, but ignored it, focusing only on Maura's voice.

 _"Okay, Jane, you need to apply direct pressure to her wound."_ Maura ordered in a no-nonsense voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did that."

 _"Good. Now, where are you?"_

"Grand street. I don't know the address." Jane told her.

 _"It's the 2000 block,"_ the Connelly man said, helpfully.

 _"Jane, are you okay?"_ Maura's voice was hard and full of concern.

"Yeah. Uh, he took a shot at me, but I was wearing my vest. I'm fine." She knew that Maura wouldn't believe her until she could see Jane with her own eyes, but she hoped it would forestall any more questions.

 _"I'm coming."_ Jane could see Maura in her mind's eye, stopping whatever she was doing and rushing for the door. _"Sir, keep us connected. And if you lose me, call me back."_ Maura ordered.

Jane leaned her head against the wall, listening with growing worry to Tasha's panting breath. "Is there anything else I can do for her?" She asked Maura.

 _"Jane, you've got to get her out of there."_ The doctor told her.

"I can't. We're trapped." Jane glanced at the elevator door, wondering if the gunman was still out there. Maybe he'd gone away?

 _"Has she lost a lot of blood?"_

"Yeah." Jane said heavily.

 _"Okay, she's gonna go into shock, so you need to keep her awake, and she needs an ambulance right away."_ Maura told her what she already knew.

Jane sighed. "Okay. Hold on." She took in as much air as she could hold and levered herself slowly, painfully to her feet again. Once up, she caught her breath again, trying to ignore a new, stabbing sensation in her lungs. She leaned down and gave the phone to Tasha, balancing it on her shoulder while the girl reached weakly for the receiver. "Okay, Tasha," she wheezed and grunted with the strain, "I gotta leave for a second. I want you to talk to my friend, Doctor Maura Isles, okay?" The girl nodded feebly.

Jane stood up again, fighting dizziness. Oh, that wasn't good. She could hear Maura start talking to Tasha, who thankfully, responded. Knowing that she need to get _out_ of the elevator, Jane raised the wooden gate, then looked around for something to help pry open the door. She spotted the cover to the phone - a thin plate of metal that should work for what she needed. It took some effort to pry it away from the wall, causing her breathing to ramp up again and she had to force herself to stay calm. Once the metal was free, Jane went back to the elevator door, jammed it in to where the door met the rest of the car, and pried back with all her might. Black spots swam in her vision and she heard a _whooshing_ sound in her ears. It made her stop for a minute.

Once the spots receded, she dropped back down to Tasha, who looked like she was starting to lose consciousness again. "Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Hey, hey. Hey." She made the young woman look at her. "You stay awake, okay?" She commanded in a gentle voice. She unstrapped her Kevlar vest, holding back a whimper as she pulled it off over her head. She nearly threw up, it hurt so much. She strapped it back together and laid it over Tasha, offering her _some_ protection.

"Here. Here. Okay. I'm gonna go - hey." She pulled the girl's waning attention back to her. "All Right?" She took the phone gently from Tasha and said, "Maura, you just keep talking, all right? Don't stop talking."

 _"I can do that,"_ the M.E. replied, confidently.

Jane gave the phone back to Tasha. "Here. Okay? I'll be right back." She leaned in and gave Tasha's head a quick kiss. "Hang on," she ordered the girl. She was panting again, from moving around so much and had to stop before she passed out.

Jane knew that being shot, no matter if that she'd been wearing the vest, was bad. She wasn't bleeding, the bullet hadn't penetrated the Kevlar, but it had most definitely done some damage. She had a brief flashback to Frankie lying on Maura's autopsy table, bleeding internally. Was that happening to her, now? She didn't know.

Calling up her reserve strength, Jane used her arms to lever herself up and out of the elevator car. There were no words to describe her misery. When she could move again, Jane got to her knees. She reached up and shut the gate on the elevator car, then closed the door. She did it as quietly as she could.

Jane knew that the killer was in the building and that he would be doing whatever he could to get to Tasha - and herself. She needed to make herself a target, to draw his fire if she could do it without getting killed herself. She silently admitted that she wished she'd waited for Korsak or Frankie to come with her. God, her chest hurt!

Just then she heard the bell that signaled the emergency stop had been released. Tasha wouldn't have had the strength left to do that, so it must be the killer. The elevator whirred and Jane looked up from where she stood, seeing the lights on the elevator begin to move down. _NO!_ her mind shouted. She looked around frantically and saw the stairs. _Oh, great, stairs. Well, at least it's down._

She opened the door - quietly - and started to make her way down the stairs. She had to go slow, otherwise she was afraid she'd fall. Her head was buzzing again. She missed the elevator on the first floor down. She knew that she needed to speed up. She forced herself to keep going, as fast as she could manage it without passing out from the pain, hanging on to the stair rail and wishing that she'd worn something other than boots with heels.

She made it down another floor and stumbled to elevator slapping at the buttons, trying to get the machine to stop. It didn't work. Without another thought, Jane spun around and headed back for the stairs.

She finally made it to the basement - ahead of the elevator, thank heavens - and she moved as fast as she could. It wasn't much, but as she rounded the wall that led back to the elevator shaft, she saw him and froze.

He was standing in front of the door, gun pointed, and waiting. He did not appear to know that Jane had gotten away. Or maybe he did and he was just waiting to finish off the girl, first.

This was her chance! Her only real chance to save Tasha.

Looking around, Jane saw the power control along the wall. That must've been how he had restarted the elevator after she'd stopped it. She studied them, briefly and found the main breaker switch. Desperate and fighting back her pain, Jane reached up and pulled down on the lever. A bell rang out and what little light was on, extinguished.

The elevator did not stop moving.

Jane looked around in the new dimness and saw a small length of metal piping. She walked to it quickly and picked it up as quietly as she could. The gunman had flinched when the lights went out, but he hadn't moved from his position in front of the doors. He was patient and it was clear that he wasn't going to leave without killing Tasha. Jane tried to use that to her advantage.

She used the wall, the debris, and the painted brick pillars of the room to hide until she was directly behind the gunman, crouching as much as she could stand. Just as she was about to move, the elevator came to a stop and the bell went off again. The gunman turned all of his attention back to the contraption, aiming his gun with a steady two handed grip.

Wishing that she hadn't dropped her gun, Jane used darted out of her hiding place just as the doors to the elevator slid open and she saw Tasha lying there, unconscious, still half-covered with her Kevlar vest. Jane couldn't tell if she was still breathing or not.

Willing Tasha to still be alive, Jane moved as fast as she could and for a brief moment, she forgot about the pain in her chest. She lifted the bar overhead and brought it down on his back with all the strength that she could muster. He crashed into a cage of items and rebounded off. It caused her to stumble forward, but she turned and tried again, aiming for his front this time. One thing in her favour was that the shooter had dropped is gun. Maybe if she kept him busy with her long enough, Frankie or Korsak or Maura would show up.

It was a long shot, and she knew it. The pain in her chest from the first try was driving her hard towards a blackout. She hit him again, but he managed to wrench the pipe from her. He was aiming for her belly, but something in Jane saw that. A surge of adrenaline shot through her and she turn at the last second. The pipe hit her in the ribs and it was hard enough to make her lose her balance. He swung again, hitting her across the upper back, causing her to fall to her hands and knees, and then used his foot on her back, driving her down onto her side – the one he'd already hit. Her vision fuzzed with the pain of the fall.

Jane rolled onto her back and had just enough time to see him swing again and she rolled to her other side, narrowly avoiding being hit again. He raised the bar high, obviously intending to bring it down on her head. She got one good look at his face and the lust she saw in his eyes as he prepared to kill her was bone chilling. She covered her head with her arms and curled into foetal position, crying out finally at the pain this caused her.

She heard the gun shot that killed the man trying to kill her and a child. Relief swept through her as she heard him fall. Then all she could hear was a rushing sound in her ears, drowning out the sound of her brother frantically calling her name as he knelt down beside her. The last thing she saw before blackness took her, was Tasha's unmoving form in the light of the elevator.

It was difficult to believe how things could change in a single day.

A day ago, Maura Isles had been happier than she could have thought possible. She had finally been able to introduce Jane to her new friend, Jack, and Jane had actually _liked_ him. It had been a little unnerving at first. Maura knew Jane and she was afraid that if Jane didn't like Jack, that her girlfriend would say or do something to offend him and he wouldn't want to spend time with her. She was also afraid that Jane might bring up the fact that Jack had hit on Maura, but to the Medical Examiner's relief, Jane was on her best behaviour. She'd even been charming and hadn't groaned too much when Maura had told Jack the humourous story of the two of them attempting to go camping.

Jane had stayed the night with her - much like they had been doing for the past month - and she'd pestered her girlfriend, trying to get her to reveal what she _really_ thought of the man. The homicide detective had tried to assure her that she did like him and that she was happy to know Maura had found such a nice friend.

The next day, in spite of being called to a homicide very early in the day, Maura's good mood persisted. It was even there when she was called to examine a second corpse - the husband of the first deceased. It didn't matter that Jane tried to bate her - tried to get her to make an assumption. She knew that the detective only did it out of play. She could tell by the mischievous sparkle in her girlfriend's dark eyes. One thing that Maura had found since working at B.P.D. and getting to know the detectives there - a homicide detective that did not joke or crack a smile was a dull person to be around. They constantly teased each other - and that led to them teasing, her, too. The first time it had happened, she'd been a little miffed, - being teased wasn't something she usually enjoyed as it reminded her too much of her childhood - however, once she'd realised _why_ it had happened, she had been immensely pleased. Now, with Jane's help, she could give as good as she got.

After the bodies were back at the morgue, she'd gotten the bullets out of both corpses sent off to be tested by ballistics. Then she'd put Susie in charge of the techs and gave them instructions to work on the rest of the trace evidence found at both scenes, while Maura did the autopsies. She hadn't seen Jane since the second crime scene, but the updates she received from Korsak and Frankie kept her in the loop. Neither body contained any extra evidence, much to her consternation. Still, they had plenty of trace evidence and it appeared that the detectives were relying a lot on BRIC to help with this case.

A little before lunch, Jane called to tell her that they had a lead on a probable eye witness and that she was going to have to miss the lunch they'd had planned. When Maura had heard that the witness was a teenager, she'd completely understood why Jane was cancelling on her. Since Jane had gotten pregnant, any case with a child hit the detective harder than normal. Even Maura couldn't deny feeling a certain urgency to find the girl as well.

 _"I'm sorry, Maur. I was looking forward to it, too."_ Jane told her.

"It's quite all right, Jane. I understand. You need to find that girl before the killer does."

 _"Yeah, Korsak and I are gonna go to her school and see what they can tell us about her. Frankie is working with the new Homicide hire in BRIC to find out more."_

"Okay. Well, please let me know if you need me for anything. I'll keep on my team here and if we find anything that could help, I'll let everyone know." Maura replied. She knew that right now it was hurry up and wait for the tests to be run. Maybe Jack was free for lunch.

 _"Thanks, Maura. You're the best there is."_ There was laughter and a tone that Maura had come to know as the one Jane used only for her.

"Always. And Jane?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"Please be careful - this man is dangerous. I love you." She added the last part and found that she'd been holding her phone a little harder than usual, pressing it to her face.

 _"I will. I promise. I have my vest."_ Maura knew that was Jane-speak for 'I love you, too'.

Once they hung up, Maura went back to her office to work on paperwork. She called Jack and found that while he couldn't come for lunch, he said he would be happy to join her for tea in the afternoon. That settled, Maura went back to work until she realised that she'd left a file she was working on last night in the bathtub. Luckily, her home was not far and she used her lunch break to walk there and back, enjoying the exercise.

At home, she'd been amused to find Angela peeling vegetables. She'd been even more amused when she discovered that the signed baseball that Jack had sent to Jane had had a mishap. It was even funnier to find that Angela was not the 'queen of stain removal' that Jane had always thought her mother to be. Maura did find it sweet that Jane had not wanted her to know that she'd spilled coffee on a gift from Maura's new friend. She would make sure to tell her girlfriend that the baseball could easily be replaced since 'Grover' was related to him, Jack had hundreds of signed balls.

For the rest of the afternoon, Maura worked and heard nothing from Jane. She wasn't worried, though. When she was doing her gumshoe thing, Jane could get lost in her work. That was something that Maura understood as she herself did the same thing at times. Time passed quickly as Maura worked her way through a stack of reports that needed her sign-off, until there was a knock at her door and Jack stuck his head in.

"Hi," he said. "A-Are you busy? I could come back later."

"Hello." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't watching the time. Please, come in."

He did and she shut the file she'd been reading. He wandered in and sat on her couch. She closed her computer and moved from her desk to sit with him.

"I am so sorry. I was trying to get caught up on some aging reports. How are you? Would you like some tea? I have an electric kettle and some tea that I hide in my desk."

"That sounds great, thanks."

Maura got back up and busied herself making the tea. She had some mint tea in her desk and figured that would be fine. She put tea bags in the mugs that she kept in her office, then poured in the water that was already hot in her electric pot. She gave one cup to Jack, then settled herself down on the couch again, facing him.

"Maura, can I ask you something?" Jack spoke up after sip of his tea. He played around with the tea bag a little.

"I believe you just did," Maura replied with a teasing smile.

He chuckled and nodded in acquiescence. "Touché. Maura, is it my imagination or did you seem really nervous last night?"

"Oh! Uh... Yes. I was very nervous." She admitted. She set her tea cup down on the coffee table.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

Maura took a moment to collect her thoughts. She wanted to be able to adequately explain why it had been so important that his first meeting with Jane had gone well. "Jack, when I was growing up, I didn't have many people I could truly call friends. The few that I did have were people who were like me - highly intelligent, but very awkward. Most of them grew out of it - I'm sorry to say that I didn't. Not until I met Jane. She's not just my girlfriend, she's my best friend. She helped me to...come out of my shell, so to speak. I wouldn't be the person I am today without her." Maura looked down at her hands and then back up at Jack. He was so handsome - it was almost a pity that she was otherwise happily spoken for. In another life, perhaps they could have been more than friends. He was nodding slowly as she spoke, as though he understood on a personal level. She continued, "I like you, very much. I want us to be friends. I want to be able to invite you to dinner or out for a drink. I want Jane to know that if I do, that if she isn't there, that you can be trusted. Honestly, it's not you - it's me. I have had the worst luck with men and she is incredibly protective because of that."

"I get it, Maura, I do. I was a pretty awkward kid, too. I'm not sure that I ever really grew out of it, I just learned to live with it." Jack smiled. "My daughter calls me lame."

That made Maura giggle. "Jane used to call me 'Googlemouth'."

"Okay, well, let me set your mind at ease. I do like Jane. She's funny and I have a feeling that if she weren't pregnant, she would probably keep up with me on beer."

Maura relaxed.

"Did she like my gift?" He asked.

Maura started laughing. She couldn't help it. She told him about the baseball and about Angela's trying to get the coffee stain off of it. He laughed, too, and swore that he'd get a new one to her, somehow. Maura relaxed even more. She liked him, a lot. He was funny and he was smart. Their conversation on baseball somehow segued into science - she wasn't really sure how. She was having a genuinely good time.

Jack had just begun to tell her about a girl who discovered a new energy source, when her desk phone started to ring. She excused herself and got up to check it. She didn't recognise the number, so she turned and sat back down with Jack, ignoring the ringing.

"Ah, no, forget it." She chuckled. "What was the energy source?"

Jack sipped his drink, glanced at the phone as it continued to ring, but answered her question. "So, body heat. It took her four months to come up with the algorithm, but she actually came up with the idea..." He paused briefly as Maura's cell phone began to buzz on the coffee table. "...during a dream, and - get it." Jack nodded towards her still buzzing phone with an understanding look.

"No. Go on." Maura encouraged him, annoyed at her phone for interrupting what she was sure was about to be a very interesting discussion. The buzzing didn't stop. She gave him a partially embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry. Okay." She picked up the phone and hit pressed the green answer button, noting that it appeared to be the same number she'd seen on her desk phone. Whoever it was must really want her attention. "Hello."

She was not expecting the response she got. _"Doctor Isles, this is Tim Curran. I'm a security guard with the Connelly Group. I have an officer in distress in need of assistance."_

Frowning, Maura said, "Put him on."

 _"You're connected."_

The next voice she heard made her heart lurch to a stop and then ratchet into overdrive. _"Maura, it's Jane. I'm in an elevator."_ Her girlfriend sounded extremely winded.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura promptly forgot about Jack's presence and focused everything that she was on Jane's voice on the phone.

 _"I'm with Tasha. She's hurt. She got a gunshot to the brachial artery."_ Jane told her, her breathing sounding very laboured and shallow. Maura had to swallow back her rising panic.

"Is everything all right?" Jack asked, his voice full of worry. Maura gave her head a single shake.

"Okay, Jane, you need to apply direct pressure to her wound." She figured that Jane already knew this, but it was the first thing her medical trained mind thought up.

 _"Yeah. Yeah, I did that."_ Jane told her.

"Good. Now, where are you?" Maura asked.

 _"Grand street. I don't know the address."_

*"It's the 2000 block,"* Mr. Curran supplied helpfully - Maura had forgotten he was on the line as well.

"Jane, are _you_ okay?" Maura demanded. She didn't like the way that the detective was breathing. It was too fast and too shallow.

 _"Yeah. Uh, he took a shot at me, but I was wearing my vest. I'm fine."_ Jane told her and Maura knew that for a lie. She _was not_ okay. For a brief moment, her mind played out the scene from the day the precinct had come under attack. She saw Frankie lying on her autopsy table, bleeding internally from gunshots that hadn't penetrated his Kevlar vest, but had done damage anyway. Jane could be dying and she was nowhere near her.

Maura made herself calm down. She would do nobody any good if she had a vasovagal episode now. "I'm coming." She told her girlfriend. "Sir," she began speaking to Mr. Curran again, getting quickly to her feet and grabbing her bag. "Keep us connected and if you lose me, call me back." Her voice brooked no response.

Jack was already at the door, holding it for her. "I'll drive." He said, and they both ran out the door.

She kept talking to Jane as she and Jack rushed to his car - it was closest - and he started driving, following the directions he quickly keyed into the GPS. "It's okay, Jane. I'm coming, okay?"

 _"What else can I do?"_ Jane asked. Despite the breathiness of her voice, the detective sounded determined to help the girl. That was so Jane.

"Jane, you've got to get her out of there." She needed an ambulance and probably a surgeon as soon as possible.

 _"I can't. We're trapped."_

"Has she lost a lot of blood?" Maura was afraid that she already knew the answer to that.

 _"Yeah."_ Jane's simple answer wrenched at the M.E.

"Okay, she's gonna go into shock, so you need to keep her awake, and she needs an ambulance right away."

Jane sighed as heavily as someone who was having trouble drawing a full breath could. _"Okay. Hold on."_

Maura didn't want to hold on. She didn't want to lose her connection to Jane. She heard noise that sounded like someone moving. After a few moments Jane said, _"Okay, Tasha. I gotta leave for a second. I want you to talk to my friend, Doctor Isles, okay."_ Oh, well that would work, too.

"Hi, Tasha," Maura said, her voice sounding more happy than she meant to.

A weak child's voice replied, _"Doctor Isles."_

"No, call me Maura," she instructed. She purposefully spoke louder than she normally would, trying to help Jane keep the girl awake. "You know, in the second grade, I had a friend named Tasha." Maura couldn't think of anything else to say, so she went with the truth. "And she had this dream of becoming an electrical engineer." Tasha had been a genius, even compared to Maura. "What do you want to be?"

 _"I haven't decided yet,"_ the girl told her and Maura could hear the pain in her voice, and the fatigue - that would be the early onset of shock.

"Well, we _all_ have dreams, even if we're afraid that if we say them out loud, they might become less real." Maura coaxed.

 _"I don't know you."_ Tasha murmured.

"Which is why I'm the perfect person to tell." Maura waited for an answer, but the silence went on too long for her liking. Seconds felt like hours. "Tasha? Are you there?" She closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer that the girl was still with her. Shock was named for a reason. When it hit, it was sudden and a person could be unconscious in moments.

 _"Doctor..."_ came a very weak reply. Maura let out her breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Please - call me Maura."

 _"I want to be a doctor...an oncologist - so I can save someone else's mom."_ Maura was touched by that sentiment, remembering the report she'd gotten from Frankie about the girl's parents' deaths. Maura had been impressed that a 16 year old girl had been able to live on her own for 18 months and maintain her grades - in summer school, no less. Tasha was obviously smart and clever. The world needed more kids like her.

Next, Maura heard Jane in the background, talking insistently to the teen. She couldn't quite make out what was being said. Then the detective was back on the phone. _"Maura, you just keep talking, all right? Don't stop talking."_ She ordered.

At the sound of her girlfriend's laboured breath, Maura's fear tried to claim her again. She pushed it down, instead answering in the strong affirmative. "I can do that." Then Jane was talking to Tasha again for moment, then her voice was gone. _Please, Jane! Please be careful. I'm coming_! Swallowing hard, Maura started to talk to Tasha again. "Tasha, did I tell you that the pioneering oncologist who elevated chemotherapy to a viable treatment option was a woman - Doctor Jane Wright?"

 _"She died in 2013,"_ Tasha responded. That made Maura smile. If she'd done that kind of research, the girl was serious about her goals.

"Yes. She was 93."

 _"And she was black,"_ Tasha concluded, her voice a little stronger.

"Yes, she was." _Oh, please let us get to her in time!_

 _"My dream isn't a dream. It's a path. Doctor Jane Wright's path."_ Tasha told her, her voice growing faint again.

"It's an excellent path, Tasha, and I'm sure you'll walk it." Maura tried to sound sure for the girl's sake. Her response was met by an ominous silence. "Tasha, are you there? Tasha, you need to keep talking to me. Tasha!" She got no response. Fear made her heart hammer in her chest. She looked at Jack and ordered, "All right, go faster."

Jack was on it and in a couple of seconds, his car engine revved and they were practically flying down the street. Maura wasn't worried about getting pulled over. They weren't slowing or stopping until they reached Jane.

"Geez. We're almost there, Tasha. I need you to stay with me." She tried again. Nothing. Not even breath sounds. She glanced over at Jack, more grateful to him than she would _ever_ be able to say. Maura stayed on the phone for the next few minutes, trying in vain to get the girl to respond. She only hung up once Jack's car came to a screeching halt just outside of the yellow police tape that had been strung across the street.

The car had barely stopped and Maura was out of it, walking briskly towards the scene. Multiple police cruisers, one with its siren still on, and lights flashing littered the scene. There were buildings on either side of the street, but from what Maura could see, the bulk of the attending officers were converging on one of them.

As she came forward and attempted to enter the scene, a uniformed officer stopped her.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but I can't let you through the tape."

"I'm Doctor Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner." She help up her bag, with her ID badge clipped to it. "I know the condition of the people inside. I need to work with the EMTs to prepare proper triage."

The cop took the information in stride. He nodded once. "Okay," he said and held up the tape for her to pass under. She thanked him.

Jack tried to follow. "Uh, sorry, sir." The cop said, actually sounding it.

"I'm - I'm with her." Jack told him. The officer looked to her for confirmation.

She turned back and walked to him. "Okay. You can't come with me - it's a crime scene. Wait for me?"

"I want to help," he told her.

"You are." She told him. "You're here. I know Jane will appreciate it as much as I do." She took one of his work-roughened hands in hers and squeezed it once. Then she turned away and walked as fast as her legs would carry her to the ambulances. She didn't look back.

She was almost to the vehicles when she heard the gunshot. She went faster. She found the nearest EMT and began to bark orders at him. He took one look at her and asked no questions. He rounded up the other EMTs and they worked together to get two stretchers ready and set up IV poles. A few moments later, the all clear was given and the mob of officers who had been clustering around the doors to the building dispersed enough to let the medical techs in. Maura did not go inside. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep herself together if she found Jane in anything but perfect health.

They brought the detective out first. Frankie was jogging beside the gurney, holding his sister's limp hand. Maura couldn't stay back any longer. She rushed to the other side of the gurney, peering hard at Jane, trying to ascertain the detective's condition. She saw that Jane's hands were very dirty, she was sweating, and her breathing was much too shallow. She was mostly unconscious, but still moving weakly. Maura glanced up at Frankie who looked back, his face stricken. She understood all too well what he was going through.

Just as they came upon the ambulance, to load Jane up, the brunette's eyes fluttered open and she focused on Frankie.

"Hey." He said, relief plain in his voice.

"What? Where...?" Jane looked over and saw Maura. She tried to sit up, to see. Maura knew what she needed to hear.

"The EMTs are working on her, Jane," she said gently. She took Jane's filthy hand in hers and squeezing.

Jane relaxed, her head falling back down to the gurney mattress. She squeezed Maura's hand weakly. She gave Frankie a look and her brother nodded.

"I'll see you at the hospital," he said, letting go of her hand and hurrying towards the other ambulance. He'd ride with Tasha so Maura could stay with Jane.

Just then, the other tech's came with the second gurney carrying Tasha. The girl was covered in a warm blanket, an oxygen cannula over her face, and a bag of saline attached by IV. She was barely conscious, but she and Jane focused on each other at once. The detective reached for the teen and their hands clasped. Jane gave a slight nod - telling the girl that she was okay. Tasha responded by blinking slowly, one time. Then they let go of each other and Tasha was taken to the ambulance in a big hurry.

Jane watched her go before refocusing on Maura. The M.E. bit her lip to keep from crying at the state her girlfriend was in. Maura bent over the other woman, not caring who saw them, and placed a light kiss on her lips. When she drew back, she told her, "You did good, Jane. You did really good."

Those words seemed to be enough. Jane squeezed Maura's hand once more, then closed her eyes, her body going limp.

Maura looked at the two EMTs and said fiercely, "She is a little over eight weeks pregnant. Let's go."

The techs did not hesitate and Maura climbed up into the back of the ambulance with the gurney and her girlfriend, one hand touching Jane at all times.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

Chapter Ten: Waiting ( _Lost & Found, intermission_)

Jane didn't regain consciousness on the way to the hospital. She realised that she'd left her phone in Jack's car when went to call Angela. She didn't worry too much, though, because she knew that either Vince or Frankie would do it. She figured Jack would meet them at the hospital, too, so that would be okay. She answered all of the EMT's questions concerning Jane's normal health and well-being. She'd learned a great deal the day she'd gone with her to the OB-Gyn appointment. The strangest for her was that it felt almost normal to know that much about someone she loved and was planning on raising a child with. She could only hope whatever had happened in that building that the baby was okay. The idea that it might not be, that Jane could be hurt enough to miscarry was enough to bring tears spilling out of her eyes. Maura had to blink hard several times to make them stop.

No, thinking like that wouldn't do any good for anyone. She would just have to be as positive as she could, until they knew more.

They reached the hospital quickly, though the ride seemed to go on forever. Once they were there, Maura laid a sweet kiss on Jane's forehead, then she allowed the EMTs to unload and followed them inside. Once inside the Emergency Room, she knew that she had to let Jane be treated, so she asked and was directed to the waiting room. The attending physician assured her that he would send someone to find her - and any family - once there was news. He was a nice man whom Maura had not met before and his calm demeanor helped to sooth her own. She thanked him profusely and then remembered to ask after Tasha.

"She was taken directly to surgery," he told her. "Not to worry, the detective who was with her gave us as much information as he had. I'll talk to the surgeon and make sure that you're given an update as well."

"Thank you, so much." Maura couldn't think of anything else to say, although thanks didn't seem nearly enough for what she was feeling.

After that, it was a waiting game. Frankie joined her in the waiting room not long after she sat down. He'd been in the surgery theatre, doing his best to make sure that Tasha was going to be okay - for Jane's sake. When he entered, Maura got to her feet and they embraced hard.

"I called Ma," He told her, "and she's on her way."

Maura could only nod. They sat down together, in silence, and waited. Angela joined them about 15 minutes later looking harried and afraid. She hugged Frankie first, then stood with him at arm's length and looked him up and down. Relief suffused her face and she embraced him again. Then, she turned to Maura and opened her arms. The smaller woman went to her because she needed this as much as Jane's mother did. She loved Angela nearly as much as if she were her own mother.

"Do we know _anything_?" The older woman asked when she pulled back.

"No." Maura shook her head. "She hasn't been back there very long, though."

Angela just nodded her head. "I called Tommy, but he's at work and can't get away for a while. He'll be here as soon as he can."

Maura nodded. Of course he would be, because Tommy loved his big sister.

It took almost an hour before Jack came rushing into the waiting room, Maura's phone in hand. She hugged him, too, grateful that he'd come. "Anything?" He asked. She shook her head.

"They have to ascertain the exact nature of her injuries," Maura told him, "since nobody but Jane knows what happened."

"Okay." He looked over at Frankie, Tommy (who had arrived sooner than expected), and Angela who were all trying to look like they weren't interested and were failing. It was such a _Rizzoli_ thing to do that Maura had to keep herself from smiling. Now wasn't the time. "Hey, uh, I can't stay." Jack told her. "I'm sorry, but I have to go pick up my daughter or my ex-wife will skin me alive."

"Oh...Okay." Maura couldn't help but to be disappointed. She understood, though. "Thank you for coming anyway. And thank you for driving earlier."

He smiled grimly and gave her a nod. "Let me know when you have news? I don't care what time it is. Okay?"

"Okay."

He gave her another hug and then left. Maura went back to the seat she'd been sitting in and waited for the questions to begin. To her surprise the only person who said something was Tommy.

"Who's that?"

"That's Maura's new friend, Jack." Angela told her son in a tone that clearly put an end to the questions.

"I met him at the college when I was teaching my seminar." Maura told Tommy. "He and I have a lot in common and he is the one who drove me to the scene today. He wanted to stay, but he has a daughter and needed to pick her up."

"Oh. Okay." That was all Tommy needed. He relaxed back into his chair.

Sergeant Korsak arrived just in time to get the first report from Tasha's surgeon.

The doctor looked tired, but triumphant. "She is a very lucky girl. If detective Rizzoli hadn't acted as quickly as she did, I don't think she would have made it. She lost a lot of blood, but she's A+, so we had enough packed red cells to give her. We got the bullet out - don't worry, we put it in an evidence bag for the police - and now all that's left is to repair the damage it caused. It's going to take a while, but I'll have someone let you know when we are done."

Maura looked at the assembled friends and family and said loud enough so that they could all hear her, "Please, let me know if you need any more blood, I'd be happy to donate."

The rest of the group echoed her and the doctor gave them all a huge smile. "What a lucky kid, to have all of you so vested in her recovery. Thank you." With that, she left.

When Jane's doctor finally found them, they were all practically champing at the bit for news. Maura saw him emerge first and got to her feet quickly. The others followed suit and everyone was standing when he came to them.

"Doctor Isles," he greeted her with a smile. To the rest of them he said, "Hello, I'm Jane's doctor - Doctor Elspeth. You must be her family." Everyone nodded. Angela was gripping Tommy's hand in horrified anticipation. "Well, first I just wanted to make sure everyone here is aware: Jane is fine. She's hurt, but she will heal."

"What about the baby?" It was surprisingly Frankie who asked this and not Angela.

Doctor Elspeth smiled. "The baby had some distress, caused by Jane's injuries, but once we were able to give her something safe for the pain and get her on some concentrated oxygen, everything smoothed right out. At the moment, Jane is asleep, which is what is best for her. We are working on getting her a room."

"A private room, if you please," Maura told him. She knew that Jane couldn't really afford her own room, but Maura could and would pay if it meant her girlfriend would be more comfortable. Doctor Elspeth inclined his head.

"When can we see her, Doctor?" Tommy asked.

"Once Jane is settled in her room, you can see her one at a time, for a few minutes. She probably won't wake up until tomorrow, but hearing all of your voices will help. An aide will be down to show you to her room as soon as possible."

They all thanked him and once he had left, the all let out quiet cheers and the hugging began. Angela saved Maura for last and held on to her tightly. She whispered, "She's okay. Our girl is okay." Maura had to fight back tears.

No more than ten minutes later a tired-looking aide in bright pink scrubs found them and took them up to the second floor, down a long hallway, past a nurse's station and to the private wing.

"Doctor Elspeth said that you can go in one at a time, for a few minutes, but don't disturb her, she needs to sleep." The aide told them. He was a young man with a buzz cut and a black goatee. Pink scrubs didn't really become him. He also seemed to be swaying on his feet. Maura wondered if he were working a 24 hour shift. She remembered those from her time in med school. Angela noticed it as well and while the men too, their turns in Jane's room, she made the young man take a seat on the bench in the hall. He tried to refuse, but Angela used her mothering powers on him.

The men decided that on a basis of age, Korsak would go first. The older detective wasn't in the room more than a couple of minutes, but when he came out, he was smiling and nodding to himself. Frankie went in next. Vince sidled up to where Maura was standing. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's gonna be just fine, Maura." He told her. "She's young and strong and stubborn." Maura nodded in agreement. "Oh and just so you know - I'm glad that you and she have finally acted on all that flirting over corpses."

Maura's head shot up and she stared into his kind blue eyes. "H-How do you know?" To her knowledge, Jane hadn't told him yet - she'd been waiting for the right time.

He chuckled lightly. "It's as plain as the nose on your faces. And, I saw you kiss her at the scene."

"Oh." She let out a sigh. "I know that Jane wanted to tell you. I'm sorry she didn't get the chance."

He nodded his head. "Just tell me one thing, Doctor Isles. Will this affect the way that you do your job in any way?"

"Absolutely not. We've been seeing each other for several weeks now and if you haven't noticed a change in the way we do things, I daresay you won't." Maura was confident in this. She and Jane had both agreed on the utmost propriety while on the job. It wasn't always easy - like today - but they both knew it was for the best.

"Good. And you're right, I haven't noticed anything. I'd say this is one relationship that I can get totally behind. However, I won't say anything to brass about it." He assured her.

"Thank you, Vince." She murmured, feeling tears in her eyes again that she blinked away.

"Any time. I'm going to head home, if you don't mind. I'll come see her when she's awake."

"Of course. Thank you for being here." Maura allowed herself to be hugged once more.

"Jane's family. And so are you." He said, then turned and walked back towards nurse's station and the way out.

Frankie came out of the room and clapped Tommy on the shoulders. Tommy grinned at his brother and took his place in the room. The middle Rizzoli went to his mother and rescued the poor aide. Angela hugged him hard and he rubbed her back, reassuring her.

Tommy wasn't in long - just enough time to confirm for himself that his sister was okay. He hugged his mother too, then came to Maura. He gave her a half-smile and watched Angela walk slowly into the room. "She hardly looks hurt," Tommy told her. "It's not like the other times." Tommy hadn't been able to see Jane when she'd been in the hospital after Hoyt, nor had he been out of prison when Jane had shot herself to get away from a dirty, murdering cop who was holding her hostage. Maura had to push those thoughts away because she'd been there for the shooting and it was still painful to think about.

"I know. If Doctor Elspeth said she will be okay, I believe him. I want to see the report - I need to know exactly what her injuries are." Maura confessed.

Tommy nodded. "If they tell you, will you let me know? I'm no doctor, I know, but I would still like to know. I'm just glad..." his voice broke, "the baby."

"So am I."

Tommy put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Why don't you go in there with Ma? I'm sure they won't yell if it's just the two of you."

Maura nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Tommy."

"You'll tell Janie we were all here? When she wakes up, I mean."

"Of course."

"I really wanna go home and hug TJ." He admitted.

"Then go, Tommy. I'll text you when she's awake, okay."

"Thanks, Maura. You know, Janie's really lucky. I'm happy that you two are a thing, now."

"You're a fantastic brother," Maura reached out and hugged him. "Go home, Tommy. Get something to eat and give TJ and extra hug from me and one for Jane."

He grinned at her, gave her a nod, and then followed Korsak's path back to the elevators.

Maura then walked over to where Frankie was leaning against the wall next to Jane's room. He didn't say anything to her, just indicated the room with his chin. Maura paused to put a hand on his chest. She had heard that he'd fired the shot that killed the man trying to kill Tasha. She didn't have any words to engulf what she was feeling. He just smiled and put his hand over hers for a moment. Then she silently slipped into Jane's hospital room.

Angela was at Jane's bedside, holding her hand. "The doctor says you're gonna be okay, Baby. He says that you're hurt, but you're strong and healthy."

The smaller woman put her hand on Angela's shoulder and the older woman jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry to startle you." Maura apologised quietly. She paused for a moment, listening. They had hooked Jane up to a foetal monitor and a low, steady _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_ sounded next to Jane's head; it was the sweetest sound Maura had ever heard in her life. Angela put her free arm around Maura.

"Isn't that the best thing you've ever heard?" Angela asked with happy tears in her voice.

"It really is. She looks better than when I saw her earlier." Maura told her. It was true. It appeared that Jane had been washed down and changed into a hospital gown.

They stood over Jane in silence, then, just looking at her. Maura didn't know what Angela was thinking, but she was gazing at the woman she loved and promising herself that she would _never_ let Jane out of her site again. She wanted to reach out and touch her, to stroke her cheek, or run her fingers through the mane of Jane's hair. She ached to kiss her, to hold her.

"Honey," Angela spoke. "I am going to stay here, tonight. Do you wanna go home? Maybe get something to eat?"

Maura sagged against the older woman. She very much wanted to go home and shower, maybe get a turkey sandwich. She didn't want to leave Jane. She knew that she needed to take care of herself as well. A shower and a change of clothes wouldn't take too long.

"Are you sure? I could be back in an hour, 90 minutes tops?"

"I just know that you've been at work all day, Maura, and then you had to be at the crime scene. I'm sure you need to decompress - you can't do that in a place like this." Angela said, sweetly.

"I don't want to leave her." Maura finally admitted, her voice breaking.

The older woman tightened her hold on Maura. "I know you don't, sweetheart. But she's not alone and I don't plan on leaving at all tonight."

Maura sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"My phone charger, please. And maybe something to eat?"

Maura nodded slowly. "I can do that." Angela let her go and she straightened. She had a purpose now. She could do something to help someone that she cared about, even if that person wasn't the one she _wanted_ to help.

"I'll be back, soon." She confirmed. Then, she backed out of the room as silently as she'd come.


	11. Chapter 11

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note:** __After chapter nine, I was not surprised that I got a few critical comments. I did warn everyone that it would be repetitive. However, in my defense, I did spend a lot of time on that episode and I did it for a reason. I was so disappointed that Jane lost her baby that I just wanted to change that. However, to do that I had to change her injuries, which was not easy. So don't worry, no more repetition. Hope you all enjoy things from here on out.

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath ( _It Takes a Village_ )

Jane blinked open her eyes and was confused by what she saw. Maura didn't have fluorescent lights in her bedroom. Or drop ceilings for that matter. She blinked again several times. The last thing she remembered...

She rolled her head to the side and was met with the best image her eyes could conjure. Maura smiled brightly at her, dimples deep, hazel-green eyes sparkling. "Hi there," the love of her life said.

Jane opened her mouth to respond in kind, but she was suddenly hit with the last thing she remembered seeing. "Tasha?" She asked.

"She's okay." Maura assured her, smile dimming only slightly. "She had a very good surgeon and she came through with flying colours." The M.E. leaned forward in the chair she was occupying. She touched Jane's hand where it rested on the bed. Jane made the leap as she looked around the room she was in. Hospital. Oh.

She tried to move and was overcome with pain. She groaned. She swore quietly. Her chest hurt - although not as bad as it had in the elevator, and she could almost take a deep breath. Her ribs burned, too, and something felt tight just below her breasts, all the way to her hips. Her shoulders and neck protested and her back ached - she felt like she'd been hit by a car. No, not a car, a metal pipe being wielded by a killer.

"Shh, Shh, shh, shh. I wouldn't try to move around much. Your spleen, kidneys and liver are bruised. You have three cracked ribs, severe bruising across your back and shoulders, and probably whiplash." Ouch. No wonder she hurt.

Then a terrible thought struck Jane. "The baby?" She asked in a small voice.

Maura's gigawatt smile returned. "The baby is fine, sweetheart. Listen."

Jane did, not sure what she should be listening for. Then she heard it - a rapid, but steady _whoosh, whoosh whoosh, wooshing_ sound. She'd watched enough television drama to know what that sound was.

She asked anyway. "Is that...?"

Maura nodded. "Foetal heartbeat."

Jane relaxed. She was hurt, yes, but at least she wasn't shot. Tasha was going to make it. And the baby...Until that point, the baby had been an abstract reality. Jane knew in her head that she was pregnant, was aware of it, but until that moment, it hadn't actually been _real_. Now, the sound emanating from the machine near her bed brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh. I... _Oh_." She couldn't form real words.

Maura beamed at her. "Isn't it the most wonderful thing you've ever heard?"

Jane could only nod and squeeze Maura's hand that held hers.

"Everyone's been by. Frankie, Tommy, Korsak. And your mom's been here the whole time. She just went home to take a shower. She's gonna be very upset that you woke up when she was gone." Maura told her, breaking the near silence a few moments later. Jane smiled at her, then tugged on the hand she held.

"I'm not. Come here, Maur." The blonde stood up and allowed herself to be drawn closer to the woman in the bed. When she close enough, Jane let go of her hand and reached up, gently touching the other woman's face. Maura's eyes fluttered shut at the touch and she swallowed hard. Jane drew her down and moments later, their lips met. It was a light kiss, a mere brush of skin. It was enough.

Maura shuddered and all of the emotion she'd kept bottled for Angela's sake spilled out. She saw Jane coming out of that building on a stretcher and felt again the gut wrenching agony of not knowing if the woman she loved was dead or alive... Tears fell from her eyes, dropping on to Jane's cheeks - but the brunette couldn't have cared less. She pulled Maura down and the little M.E. buried her face in Jane's neck. It was Jane's turn to sooth.

"I'm okay, Maur. I'm here, okay. Shh, shh. Honey, it's all right." She hadn't said anything earlier, but she'd noted that Maura had called her 'Sweetheart' and just how much she'd liked the sound of that. She understood what Maura was feeling. She'd felt that sheer relief on several occasions when it involved the people that she loved.

Maura didn't cry for long. Jane allowed her to stand once she heard her breathing start to even out. The blonde dashed at her eyes with her hands, trying not to smear her mascara - even if it was waterproof and pretty much the best stuff on the market. She plucked some Kleenex from the box on Jane's night stand, dabbing at her eyes, then blowing her nose. Then she surprised Jane by leaning in and giving her a soft, passionate kiss. It suffused Jane with warmth and for the length of that kiss, she felt no pain.

When Maura finally pulled back, she was smiling again. So was Jane. Maura's kisses were better than _anything_ modern medicine had to offer.

"I'll just fake sleeping when I hear Ma coming." Jane told her girlfriend with a smirk. Maura chuckled. She sat back down in the chair she'd been in and continued to hold Jane's hand. Jane tried to shift a little, to get comfortable - groaning again as she did. Okay, moving body, bad. At least she could move her neck - it hurt, but it wasn't broken and Jane had suffered from worse pain in her life.

As she looked, her gaze settled on what looked like a smallish aquarium filled with baseballs. Each ball was signed 'Grover Verben' just like the ball she'd spilled coffee on. "What is * _that_ *?" She asked in a cautious voice.

"A baseball bouquet from Jack. He brought it by early this morning." Maura told her with another wide smile.

"They're all 'Grover Verben'."

Maura chuckled and said, "It's his great-uncle. He has hundreds of them."

"So he didn't pay $500.00 for the..."

"No." Maura shook her head in amusement.

Jane took as deep a breath as she could and let out a cheery sigh.

"He thought you could give them out as 'Thanks for visiting' gifts." Maura explained, giggling a little.

Jane made a face and said, "That's a very...odd idea." She was trying to be nice because the thought of telling someone "Take a ball" was the strangest thing she'd heard in a while.

"I know." Maura agreed, still laughing.

"Wait, how did he know I was here?"

Maura sobered a little. "He was with me when you called. He is the reason that I was able to stay on the phone with you and get to the scene so fast. He drove me there."

"Oh." Jane looked at the balls again. She owed Jack, now. "I - I'm glad he was there for you. Maura, I'm sorry."

"For what, Jane?"

"I promised that I would be careful."

"Jane. You were as careful as you could be under those circumstances. I couldn't ask for more from you." Maura clasped her hand tight, belying her response.

"I could have waited for Korsak to show up. If I hadn't gone in alone..."

"Then Tasha might not have made it. Jane, he had already found her, if you hadn't been there, she would have had no one to protect her. I am actually quite proud of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And when the doctor gives you the go ahead, I'll even walk with you to see her. How does that sound?"

"I love you, Maura. Like really, _really_ love you."

Maura opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped by the buzzing of her phone. She frowned, took her phone from her pocket, looked at the caller ID and let out a sigh. She answered the call, "Doctor Isles." She paused, listening. "Okay. Go ahead and take the photographs and ask a technician to collect the vitals. I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay. Yes, I'll talk to you soon." She hung up.

"Maura -"

"- I know what you're going to say -"

"- You have a job to do."

"- I have a job to do." The completed each other's sentences.

"Go to the crime scene." Jane ordered her, gently.

"You'll be fine -"

"- I'll be fine." Jane smiled at her, filled with a sense of wonder at how well they fit together - in all aspects of their lives.

"I'm sure you will," Maura said, she gripped hard on Jane's hand, her other hand joining the first. "But that person isn't going to be any less dead if I wait for a little bit."

Jane smiled, holding on just as hard. "Well, at least let me make it worth your while," she began. Maura nodded, she started to stand up again when the brunette continued, "Would you like a baseball?"

"Very funny, Rizzoli." Maura growled, then leaned in and kissed her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

"The doctor says I need to try to get up and walk around," Jane told her. "If I want to be out of here any time soon, he says I gotta prove I can move on my own."

Maura smiled. She'd known this would be part of Jane's healing would be walking. She'd turned over testing the evidence to her team and come to the hospital to see her girlfriend. "Well, hello to you, too, Jane." She smiled and dropped a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Hi, Honey." Jane said with her characteristic brusqueness. "Will take me for a walk? They were waiting for an aide, but I bet if you said you were going with me, they'd let me go _now_."

"You want to go see Tasha, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Jane smiled brightly. "Well, you did promise."

Chuckling, Maura nodded. Unable to help herself, she bent and kissed the smile that graced Jane's face. Jane made a happy little humming sound, her tongue flirting with Maura's lips. The kiss deepened for a moment before Maura pulled away. Jane looked at her curiously. "Why'd you stop? I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Maura bit her lower lip and gave Jane her best smoldering look. "Because we are in a hospital and as much as I'd very much love to make out with you, I think we can wait a couple of days until you are out of here."

"Fine. But you owe me some serious cuddle time." Jane pouted.

Maura snickered. "I think that I can do that. Okay, wait here and I'll go see if they will let me be your escort."

She walked briskly to the nurse's station and spoke with first person she saw. "Pardon me," she began. The woman turned around, looking a little harried. Her nametag, Maura noted, said SONDRA. "Hello. I'm visiting Detective Jane Rizzoli in room 201. She told me that the doctor would like her to go for a walk, but that there are no aides available. Is there any chance you can let her go if I go as an escort?"

The nurse blinked a moment. Then she smiled genuinely at Maura. "Isn't she the hero cop who saved that girl from a killer?"

Surprised, Maura nodded. "Yes, she did. Yes, she is."

"I heard the EMTs downstairs talking about her. Let me check with the doctor and I'll be right back." Sondra turned and walked away. Maura waited patiently, knowing that Jane was probably in her room, waiting *impatiently* for her to return. She liked that someone thought of Jane as a hero. Jane never thought of herself that way, she simply did her job.

"Are you Doctor Isles?" The nurse came back a few minutes later and asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. I spoke with Detective Rizzoli's doctor and he said that if she feels up to it, a short walk would definitely be good for her. He's just fine with you being her escort." She smiled again.

"Thank you. I'm sure she hasn't been an easy patient." Maura wasn't sure why she'd felt the need to apologise on Jane's behalf. She knew that Jane didn't suffer tedium well and could be quite difficult when she wanted to be.

"Actually, from what I've heard, she's a model patient. That's why the doctor is so okay with her getting up and around."

"Oh." Maura did nothing to hide her surprise. "Well. Thank you anyway."

"Sure thing, Doctor." She turned then, back to her duties. Maura walked back to Jane's room.

She found the other woman in exactly the same position she'd been in when she left. Except that she wasn't smiling and Maura could see a light sheen of sweat on her brow.

"Jane." She said in exasperation.

"I... I, um, I might need help sitting up." The brunette moved and grimaced in pain.

"Jane." This time her tone was sympathetic. "Okay, you can't move exactly like you're used to yet. We have to do this systematically to avoid any further injury." Maura moved to her bedside. She put down the rails on the bed first, then used the control to move the mattress into a more upright position. Jane grunted in pain, but said nothing. When she was finally up high enough to make it easiest on both of them, Maura coached her into shifting her hips and legs until the swung off the edge of the bed. Finally, Maura positioned herself with an arm supporting Jane's neck and shoulders, offering her other arm to Jane as a lever.

The brunette maid a pained sound, but she managed to sit up with her feet on the floor. "This floor is freezing!" she exclaimed.

"Oh!" Maura said. "I brought you some clothes for when you're ready to come home. I have slippers. Will you be okay if I let you go?"

"I'm fine, Maura. But my feet are turning to ice blocks."

Maura rolled her eyes and removed her arm from Jane's back. When she tried to take her arm back, Jane wouldn't let go. Casting a questioning glance at her girlfriend, Jane winked at her. "Thanks for being here."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be." Maura told her truthfully.

She got Jane's slippers and put them on her feet, which were alarmingly cold. Then she allowed Jane to use her to stand up. That didn't seem to hurt her as much.

"They removed the foetal monitor." Maura noted. Jane grimaced and nodded.

"Yeah," she grunted. "Doctor said that as long as I take it easy, the baby should be okay. Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I need to pee." She whined.

Maura smiled and helped her to the bathroom. She also helped Jane into the soft grey knit robe she'd brought with her when she had come back the night before, and Jane added a couple of the baseballs from Jack's gift to her pockets.

Jane insisted on taking the giant stuffed animal to Tasha's room with them. Maura wanted to carry it, but Jane told her that it actually hurt less when she was holding the toy against her, so she just let her. They stopped at the nurse's station first.

Two women stood with their backs to the pair as they approached. Jane grunted in pain and grimaced as she set the big stuffed toy on the counter. She leaned rested her head on the shoulder of the animal and cleared her throat noisily. A pretty African-American woman wearing a pink flowered scrub top turned around, looking a little annoyed. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah." Jane replied. "Uh, could I have Tasha Williams' room number, please?"

The woman - whose nametag said GWEN - looked suspiciously at the two women. "Are you family?"

"Not exactly," Maura told her, apologetically.

"Then I'm sorry. Since Tasha's underage, I can't give out her room number." Gwen replied, managing to sound smug and apologetic all at once.

Jane reached into the pocked of her robe and pulled out one of her cards. She'd gotten it from Maura's wallet because the M.E. always carried some of her cards as well as the detective's. "Well, um, she's a witness in a homicide investigation, so I need to know her room number and everything related to her care."

Maura rolled her eyes. Jane told the nurse the truth, just not the whole truth.

" _Really?_ " Gwen asked, her voice full of doubt.

Jane gave her the full Rizzoli smile, complete with dimples.

Maura interpreted, "Everything that Detective Rizzoli is saying is true." She told her. "Though she may have fudged some causal connections."

Gwen looked at Jane through slitted lids for a long moment. Finally she gave in. "218. I'll give you a few minutes, but then she needs her rest."

"Thank you." Gwen started to turn around. "Oh! Do you like baseball?"

Gwen looked at her like she was dumb. "Was Ted Kennedy a liberal?"

Jane dug in her pocket and pulled out one of the signed baseballs. "Here," she handed it to the other woman.

Gwen took the ball. Her eyebrows climbed her forehead. " _Grover Verben_? The 'Lefty Lion'?"

Jane's grin was back. "Yeah."

"Why are you giving me this?" Gwen wanted me to know.

"Just my way of saying thanks." Jane told her, she grunted and lifted the stuffed bear from the counter.

"For what?"

"For taking care of Tasha." The honest warmth in Jane's tone made Maura smile and reach for her, setting her hand on the brunette's shoulder and followed her as they went in search of the girl's room. She heard Gwen muttering happily to herself as they walked away. Maura had no doubt that the nurse would be following them in short order, just to make sure the young woman in question was okay. It was refreshing to see a nurse who truly cared about her patients.

The young woman was resting in her bed when they entered her room. Maura didn't think she was sleeping.

Apparently neither did Jane. "Tasha," the detective said her name quietly. Tasha turned her head to look their way. "Hey." Jane greeted her with a grin.

"Hi." Tasha replied with a small smile. She tried to sit up a little, grunted in pain, and stopped. It was so much like Jane that Maura had to smile, too. Jane set the toy bear on the chair next to the girl's bed.

"Um, this is Doctor Maura Isles, who you spoke to on the phone."

Maura stood by Jane and Tasha gave her a tiny nod. "Hello." Maura could only smile back and nod in greeting. It was kind of a shock to see the young girl for the first time since the crime scene. She looked tired - her milk chocolate skin seemed pale, but her eyes were bright as she looked side-long at the toy in the chair.

"What's that thing?" She wanted to know, looking puzzled.

Jane looked over at the toy and tried to keep a straight face as she said. "That? That is a 'Hug Me Tight' teddy bear. You know, in case you get lonely."

Tasha grimaced at Jane. "I'm not really a hugger." She looked askance at the toy again. "And that's not really a bear."

Jane's smiled widened. Maura spoke up, "I didn't want to say anything, but she's right. It's a Panda - _Ailuropoda Melanoleuca_."

"Which literally translates to 'black and white _cat_ foot', not 'bear foot' - more closely related to raccoons than bears." Tasha looked seriously at Jane.

"Yeah, I'm afraid not. A recent national science study of DNA concluded that pandas are actually more closely related to the spectacled bear of South Africa than to raccoons." Maura told her, smiling widely because Jane had given both the teen and Maura her patented "Really?" look.

Tasha looked seriously at Maura and said, "Maybe, but their skull and dental structures don't resemble bears, their feet don't have heel pads, and they don't hibernate. So if they _are_ bears, they're all alone on their own little bear island."

Jane and Maura exchanged a look - Maura's triumphant and Jane's bemused. "So we're agreed - it's part panda, part raccoon, part cat."

Tasha shook her head. "I'm not agreeing to that." She eyed Jane like she was a crazy person.

Maura had to agree. "Jane, that's just ridiculous."

Jane turned a wide-eyed look on Maura and said in her most sarcastic tone, "Yes it _is_ \- absolutely ridiculous that a stuffed animal could be genetically incorrect." She turned her laughing gaze on the teen in the bed. Tasha's lips curled up in a small smile.

Jane told the girl, "The real reason we're here is to tell you that you're safe. We got the guy that was after you."

Tasha looked down at her blankets and said, "I... wasn't really worried." Her dark brows drew together and she fidgeted. She reminded Maura of Jane like that. Trying to act brave in the face of something that had to have been terrifying, with only a small thing to give her away.

"I'm sorry ladies, but visiting time is over," Gwen, the nurse said, appearing in the doorway. Maura wondered if she'd been watching them and came to rescue Tasha because she suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"That wasn't a few minutes," Jane protested.

"Our patient needs her rest," Gwen replied with a not-so-apologetic smile at Jane, then a warmer one at the girl before walking away.

Jane turned back to Tasha and gave her an apologetic look. Tasha's lips compressed, but she tried to smile. It was obvious to Maura that the girl didn't want Jane to go. Jane had saved her and protected her and even hurt as she was, she gave off a protective vide that drew anyone lucky enough to get caught in the field. It always made Maura feel better knowing that Jane was near.

"See you later," Jane told her with a sigh. She didn't want to leave, either.

Tasha gave her a nod. As they started to leave, the teen said, "Jane." They both turned back.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping me." She told her shyly. It must be hard to admit that she'd needed help when she had been living on her own for over a year.

"You're welcome," the detective told her with a nod and a smile.

As Jane exited the room, Maura put her arm gently around the brunette's skinny waist and leaned her head against her girlfriend in a slight hug. Maura knew that this child was different from all the others that Jane had saved in the past. This girl had gotten to the detective and the M.E. knew Tasha was going to be a part of their lives in some way after all of this was over.

Suddenly, she had an idea. It was something that she'd been thinking about for several years. It wouldn't be easy, but it might just be possible. Smiling to herself, she led a now very tired Jane back to her room.

Once back in bed, Jane sighed. She smiled over at her girlfriend. "I'm glad you got to meet her. She's pretty great, isn't she?"

"She is. She is quite intelligent and very resilient."

"Yeah. 18 months on her own is a long time, especially for a kid."

Just then Maura's phone rang. She took it from her pocket and looked at the caller ID. "It's the lab," she told Jane and pressed the answer button. "Isles. Yes. Okay, thank you. Put the report on my desk and I'll be in the office in about an hour. Alright, thank you." She ended the call.

"Maura." Jane scolded her.

"Jane?"

"I love that you want to be here, but you have a case to solve."

"And Frankie and Korsak are working with BRIC to get more information on the victim. All the tests have been run and we didn't find anything past the hemlock. All they need me for is to sign off on the results of trace tests. Honestly, Jane, nobody really expects me to be at work. They all keep telling me to say hello or to tell you to get well."

"Really? I didn't think many of the CSRUs liked me. Well, Susie, maybe."

Maura chuckled at her. "Susie looks up to you and she likes you - just not your methodology."

"Hmmm. Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I need to ask a favour."

"You know that you can ask me anything." Maura assured her.

"Mmm. It's kind of a strange request. But, could you maybe help me pick out baby names?"

Maura blinked, startled. "I... I'd be honoured."

"Good, because nothing that I can think of sounds good with the last name Rizzoli-Isles."

" _What_?"

"I mean, if that's okay with you." Jane gave her a sly smirk.

Maura was speechless. She tried to say something, but no words would come out. She swallowed hard and found a lump in her throat. "Are you sure," she asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Maura, we are doing this together and I want _our_ baby to have a strong name."

Tears sprang to her eyes and the blonde had to blink them away, swallowing hard at the lump that formed once again. _Our baby_. She loved the way that it sounded. She loved the way that Rizzoli-Isles rolled off Jane's tongue. "I… I love it." She said and reached for the woman she loved.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane listened to Gwen give Tasha the sharper side of her tongue with a small smile. After she had found the teen in the basement of the hospital, Jane had convinced the girl to come back to her room, convinced her to let herself be taken care of. Now, she just had to keep up her end of the deal. First, she called Tasha's social worker. She wanted to know what it would take for a single woman to foster a child. She also asked what, if any considerations could be made in Tasha's case. In spite of her demeanor earlier, the social worker was actually helpful. She told Jane that if the proper completed form were filled out correctly and sent to her before the end of business, she would personally make sure it was processed. She even agreed to send Jane the proper form via email, just to be safe.

Jane thanked her profusely. Before they hung up, the case worker told Jane, _"This is one lucky girl. I did what you suggested and I talked with her. I will do the very best that I can to see that she has_ some _choice in where she goes."_

"Thank you," Jane said sincerely.

 _"Oh, don't thank me. Thank the two other single women who called in the last 24 hour asking the same thing you did."_

"Two?" Jane thought furiously. A thought struck her and she stopped breathing for a moment. Could it be possible? "Wow, well that's great. Thank you for telling me."

 _"Sure thing, Detective. Have a nice day."_

Jane ended the call and stared at her phone, dumbstruck. Slowly, she walked over and sat down slowly on the bench in front of the nurse's station. She dialed Maura.

 _"Jane."_ Maura's voice was warm and soothing.

"Hey. Can - Can I ask you something?"

 _"Jane, what's wrong?"_ Maura sounded worried.

"No - Nothing's wrong. I don't think. Maura, did you call Tasha's social worker and ask her what it would take for a single woman to become a foster parent?"

There was a long pause and then Maura blew out a long breath. _"How did you know? I wanted to surprise you!"_

Jane almost choked on her own laughter. "I asked her for the same thing, Maur. I'd really like to help her and keeping her out of one of those _places_ is the best thing for her. She's a good kid. She's smart and I like her. She reminds me a little of me."

Maura laughed at her girlfriend. _"You don't have to_ convince _me, Jane. I've already filled out the form and sent it back to the social worker yesterday. She said she'd know something by the end of business tomorrow at the latest - said she would expedite it, given the circumstances."_

"Oh. Are you sure, Maura? You aren't doing this for me, are you?"

 _"You should know better than that, Jane Rizzoli. You forget, I talked to Tasha on the phone. I know what her dream is. I also know that she is a strong and brave young woman who would thrive in a real home and not a group home. If I can do anything to help her, I will. The fact that I know you like her, too...well that's just icing on the cake, as they say."_

It was Jane's turn to laugh. "You... You never cease to surprise me, Maura Isles."

 _"I was going to ask you first, obviously - if I get approved. This affects you, too. And our baby."_

"I like the way that sounds when you say it. _Our baby_. And you'll be approved, Maur. There's no reason you shouldn't be. Don't you think Tasha will make an excellent big sister?"

 _"You know, I think I do. When we hear something, do you want to talk to her together?"_

"Sure. That sounds great. How's the case coming?"

 _"Oh! Korsak thinks your idea is going to work. He's setting up a sting - to catch the woman's step-father doing something incriminating."_

"Sweet. Let me know how it goes down. When are you coming back here?" The last part of the sentence was plaintive.

 _"As soon as I can. I promise. What's the matter, afraid you're going to have to let your mother win at cards?"_ Maura teased her.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I swear. I love my mom, I do. But she has _got_ to be the worst Gin Rummy player in history!" Jane complained.

 _"She_ is _pretty terrible."_ Maura laughed. _"Maybe you should switch games - try that fish one you taught me when we went camping."_ She suggested.

"Ha! That's a great idea. But seriously, hurry back. I miss you."

 _"See you soon, Jane."_

The detective wandered slowly back to her room in a daze. But when she got there, she couldn't bring herself to get back into bed. Sure she was hurting, but it was more a soreness now, than real pain. The more she moved the better she felt. If it weren't for her ribs, she thought it might not be so bad. So she paced her room for a bit until the high of what she'd just discussed with Maura finally started to wear off. She got into bed and was contemplating a nap when her phone buzzed. She answered it without looking caller ID.

"Hello?"

It was Frankie. He sounded triumphant. _"You were right, Janie! It worked! We got him red-handed."_

"That's great, Frankie! Well done."

 _"Thanks Janie. Gotta go."_ He hung up. Jane grinned with pride. She loved hearing her brother happy. She got even better news not long after that.

Maura called Jane and she was practically bubbling. _"Jane! I just spoke with your doctor - he says that you can go home tomorrow."_

"Really?" Jane looked around the hospital room and sighed with relief.

 _"There are some caveats, but I promised him that you would be willing to do anything he tells you."_

Jane nodded her head emphatically, then forgot that Maura wasn't there to see her. "Yes. I'll do whatever he wants if I get to spend tomorrow night with you."

 _"I'm so looking forward to that. Jane, I'm on my way to the hospital, okay? I just want to stop at home and change - that is if you don't mind."_

"Yeah, yeah. You do what you need to Maur. Did the doctor say I could have real food yet?"

Maura laughed at her. _"Yes, Jane. You can have_ real food. _Do you want me to bring you anything?"_

"Turkey burger. With everything, but onions. Please? A - And maybe some real clothes to change into tomorrow?"

 _"Of course I can get you clothes. I'm going to stop at your apartment anyway, to get you some other clothes and things. Doctor Elspeth says that you have to stay somewhere with someone to take care of you and make sure you don't overdo it."_

"He said that? Really, Maur?"

 _"Well... He agreed with it."_ Maura hedged.

"I see. Honey, if you would feel better with me staying with you, all you have to do is ask."

 _"Jane, will you stay with me - until you feel better?"_

"Of course. Your bed is so much better with you in it than mine is without you."

Maura sighed and Jane could see her rolling her eyes with that huge smile on her face. _"I'll see you soon."_

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Maura slept over at the hospital, even though Jane told her to go home. She hadn't wanted to leave her girlfriend alone for the night. Her excuse was "I want to be here when the doctor signs your discharge papers."

Jane argued, "He won't be in the hospital until at least 8:00 in the morning. You could be here by then, even if you slept in your own bed."

"Jane, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"What? No, it's not that..."

"Good. Now eat your burger before it gets cold." The M.E. ordered firmly.

Jane ate, loving every bite.

The next day brought more good news. Not only was Jane going home, but Maura _and_ Gwen had both been approved to become Tasha's foster parent. All three women gathered in the girl's room, Maura made Jane sit in the chair, moving the giant stuffed toy out of the way.

"So, they released you?" Was Tasha's first question, upon seeing Jane in real clothes.

Jane smirked a little. "They did. They're sending me home. But, the doctors still have me on a tight leash." She motioned to Maura with her chin. "And," she gestured to the girl, "you get released at the end of the week."

Tasha nodded. "Yep."

"Well, you know, there's still that bit of business that we need to take care of before I go - that group-home thing." Tasha nodded again, not taking her hopeful gaze from Jane's face. "I think we found you a couple of alternatives. It's your choice, though, okay?"

The girl tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean, it's my choice."

Jane looked first at Maura, then at Gwen. "Both of these ladies have been approved to be your foster parent."

"Both?" Tasha looked between them. "Why?"

Jane smiled gently at the girl "Because you're a special kid, Tasha. Both Maura and Gwen here can recognise it when they see it."

"We want to make sure that you have the right kind of environment so that you can graduate high school, maybe even go to college it that's what you truly want." Maura spoke up. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"I have one daughter in college," Gwen told her, "I have the room and I'd really love the company."

Tasha looked like she was going to cry. She blinked hard several times, then looked at Jane again. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, Baby. You can have some time to think about it. You can even interview them, if you want. Figure out who you think you would get along with better."

The teen looked between the other two women again, then at Jane. "Can, I talk to you in private?" She looked apologetic.

Gwen nodded. Maura said, "Of course." The two stepped outside and closed the door. When it was done, Jane waited for Tasha to speak.

"Why are you trying to help me so much? You don't really know me. And neither do they."

"That's true. But, I do know some things about you. I know that you're smart. I know that you're brave. I know that you're tough. I know that no matter which person you choose, you will be able to do what you told me - graduate high school, get a job, go to college." Jane told her. She reached out a hand and touched the girl's shoulder. To her surprise, Tasha didn't shrug it off.

"Who would you choose?"

"You can't ask me that." Jane said with a little chuckle. "I'm biased."

"Doctor Isles?"

"Yeah. She's great, Tasha. She really is. Maura has a huge heart and I think that she would really enjoy having another brain around to put me in my place."

"You? Do you two see each other a lot?" Tasha wondered.

"We work together, so yeah, every day just about. And... Well, I guess you should know, since it might change how you decide. Tasha, Maura and I are -"

"Together? Yeah, I could tell by the way you look at her." She smiled. "I don't blame you, either. I'm pretty sure I'm not into girls, but she is really pretty."

Jane burst out laughing at that. Tasha chuckled too.

"Okay, yes. We don't live together - not yet anyway, so I can give you some space to get used to each other if that's what you need. But you should know... I'm pregnant, Tasha, and Maura and I, we're planning on raising the baby together."

Tasha blinked. "Wait a minute. You're knocked up, but you two don't even live together? I hate to say it, but that's kind of strange, even by today's standards."

Jane frowned a little, but then laughed. It was strange. "It's kind of a long story."

"I got time." The girl told her, giving her an inscrutable look.

Jane considered it for all of three seconds. The girl was right. If she was going to join their family, she deserved to know the truth of it. So, Jane told her about Casey, about finding out that she was pregnant. She told her how she and Maura had been best friends for so long and how they had both secretly been in love with each other.

"So what made you tell her how you felt?"

Jane thought about Frost for a sad moment and then said, "Someone close to both of us died not too long ago. I guess we both just realised that life is too short to be scared anymore."

Tasha was nodding her head. "Yeah. For a long time, my mom and me, we didn't get along. We fought all the time. I loved my dad and then he was gone and it was just the two of us. When mom got sick, I realised that she was all I had and I was all that she had. I told her that I loved her every day until she was gone."

Jane smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. A-And I don't want you to think that we are trying to replace your mom or your dad. We just want to help you be the best that you can be, the way that I'm sure they would have wanted."

"Thank you. Okay, I think I'm ready to talk to them." Tasha said after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you want me to stay?"

The girl nodded. "Please. Just, don't say anything, okay?"

"I can do that."

Jane motioned for Maura and Gwen to come back in. They did, both wearing neutral expressions.

Tasha first looked at Gwen and then at Maura. "Thank you." She told them, sincerely. "Really. I didn't expect this when I woke up today." Both women nodded their understanding. "Okay. After talking to Jane, I think I can make a decision." She focused on Gwen. "You have been totally great, Gwen. I know I'm kind of a pain, but you are the best nurse here."

"Thanks."

"And Maura, I haven't really gotten to know you, but Jane says you take good care of _her_. Whether she wants you to or not."

The honey blonde grinned.

"Both of you would be super great, I'm sure, but I think that I kind of want to go with Maura."

Maura looked shocked. Gwen just smiled at Tasha. "I'd probably choose her, too. From our conversation out in the hall - I think that the two of you would get along just fine."

"You're not upset?" Tasha wanted to know.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not. But just because you won't be living with me, it doesn't mean I can't see you, does it? You could at least email me and let me know how things are going. And I most certainly expect a graduation invitation."

Tasha smiled shyly and nodded. "Okay. I'd like that."

"Good." Gwen gave then all another smile, then slapped Jane's hand in a high-ish five before leaving.

"Okay, so now what." Tasha wanted to know.

"Well," Maura began, a little uncertain. "I don't know. I've never done this before."

Jane groaned and got to her feet. She took Maura's hand, tugged her forward and placed Tasha's hand in the M.E.s. "Maura Isles, this is Tasha Williams - bravest kid I know. Tasha, this is Maura. She's pretty great, too. I need to pack up my room, still. Why don't you take some time to talk and when I'm done, I'll come back."

In truth, there wasn't much to pack - Angela had been over the night before and taken just about everything before Maura had gotten there with food. Jane's mother had said she'd drop things off at Jane's apartment and then she would come by in the morning. She hadn't come by yet and Jane wanted to make sure she was there when Ma got there.

Maura gave Jane that smile she reserved only for her and agreed. Tasha looked at their joined hands and nodded too. Feeling very smug, Jane gave Maura a kiss on the cheek and then left the two to talk. She knew that this was a big step for both of them, that adding a teenager into the mix wasn't going to be easy, but she and Maura had talked about it the night before. They both wanted it - wanted Tasha to live with them. Okay, with Maura. One topic that they had avoided nicely was that of what would happen once Jane was fully healed. It seemed logical to Jane that she would just stay with Maura - maybe move in. But that was a big step and she didn't want to push anything. She did hope that they would at least be sharing a dwelling _before_ the baby came.

Her mother was in her room when she went in. "Hey, Ma."

"Where were you?" Her mother asked. "I was just about to come look for you."

"Ma. I was with Maura, talking to Tasha."

"Oh. How is she doing?" Angela backed down in her intensity a little.

"She's good, Ma. Really good. Uh, listen, I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what? Is something wrong?"

Jane shook her head. She sat down on the bed, leaning on the mattress. She _could not_ wait to sleep on a real bed. "No, Ma, nothing's wrong. It's just...Well, we are gonna have a new member of the family, starting in about a week."

"We are? Who?"

Jane lifted her chin. "Maura's gonna be Tasha's foster parent."

Her mother froze. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "She is?"

"Yeah. We talked about it and we both agree that after everything that girl has been through, she deserves to live somewhere where the only thing she has to worry about is keeping her grades up. You're gonna love her Ma. She's smart - like Maura smart - and she took care of herself for 18 months on the streets, all the while going to school. She's a good kid, Ma, and she deserves a chance."

Angela's expression had softened as Jane spoke. "This is really important to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

Her mother suddenly beamed at her. She walked over and kissed Jane's hair. "I'm so proud of you, Baby. I'm sure that you and Maura will be great parents."

Jane grinned. "Thanks, Ma. Hey, you want to go meet her? I told them that I'd be back in a few minutes."

"No, that's okay. I'll wait until she comes home. I bet this is all a little overwhelming for her. I just came to see if you wanted me to give you a ride to Maura's."

Jane got up out of the bed again. She tried to do it without making any noise, but in truth, her ribs still really hurt and her chest still felt like she'd been punched. At least her neck and shoulders were only sore and her legs didn't hurt at all. "No, thanks, Ma. I still have to sign some papers, and I think Maura wanted to talk to me about something else."

"Okay, well, I'll just take all the rest of your stuff," she help up a hospital bag with her name on it. She'd already taken the baseball bouquet and all of the flowers Jane had received. "Do you want me to pick you up anything special to eat?"

Jane shook her head. "Nah. I'm not really hungry. Honestly, I just want to go home and maybe take a nap in a real bed." That wasn't a complete lie. She _was_ tired. It was the pain, she knew that, but as Maura had pointed out the previous night, she was also still pregnant and it was important that she rest as much as possible while she healed. It was best for the baby. All Jane really wanted to do was lie with Maura feel like things were getting back to normal.

"I like where your head is." Her mother told her. "Okay, well I'll see you when you get there." She gave her daughter a gentle squeeze, then left. Jane took one more look around the hospital room and send a fervent prayed to whatever deity was listening that it would be the last time she saw a room like this for a good long while. Then she went to find her girlfriend so that they could go home.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was finally gone.

Jane sat on the couch in Maura's living room watching the M.E. clean up after her family. She was smiling. She hadn't gotten her nap with Maura, but she had gotten pizza with anchovies. That was a close second. At first, she'd been annoyed at the intrusion, but after a few minutes she'd been okay. She had realised partway through the game that this little party was for her family - a way for them to all make sure Jane was really as okay as she seemed. After that, she had relaxed and enjoyed herself.

Now the house was quiet. Even Angela had left them. "God, this is great." Jane announced. Maura only smiled and kept up with her cleaning. Jane watched her for a few minutes, then whined, "Mau - ra!"

The blonde stopped moving and frowned at her girlfriend. "Jane, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Well, yeah! I need my girlfriend to come keep me company."

"Jane, you know I can't leave this mess." Maura replied, without halting in her cleaning efforts.

"Come _on_ , Doctor OCD, just stop for a few minutes. Please?" Jane complained. "We haven't been alone all day."

Maura sighed. She rinsed out the sponge that she'd been using to clean her counters and set it in its stand on the back of the sink. Then she moved across the room and sat down next to Jane on her good right side. "Hi." She said, but the irritation was plain in her voice.

Jane groaned. "Don't be like that, Maur. Please?"

The M.E. sighed. Then, she smiled. "I'm sorry, Jane, you're right."

" _Thank you_ ," Jane told her. She held up her arm and Maura settled comfortably underneath it. Jane sighed in contentment and she felt Maura relax against her. "I'm really glad to be home."

"I am very happy to have you here, Jane." Maura placed her hand atop Jane's where it rested on her lower abdomen. She felt Jane relax a little more.

"So how was your talk with Tasha?" Jane hadn't asked about it earlier.

"It was good. We came to agreement on some ground rules. No TV or internet before homework is done. Dinner time. That kind of thing." Maura told her. "I think that she's actually kind of relieved to have some kind of supervision and structure."

"I bet. It's not easy tryin' to be a kid and a grown up at the same time. Maur, I'm really glad she agreed to come live with you."

"So am I. I'm a little nervous, though." She admitted. Jane's arm around her tightened for a few moments.

"It's going to be great, Maur. You're really good with kids and Tasha needs another big brain around to keep her on her toes." The brunette assured her girlfriend.

"It means a lot that you believe in me, Jane."

"Absolutely. Have you decided which room she'll have?"

Maura nodded. "I was thinking that it would be easiest for her to just take the guest room. The green bathroom can be fixed up for her, too. I mean since you and I used the master bathroom, it seems simple enough." Jane _hmmm'd_ her assent. "I'm going to buy her a tablet tomorrow and take it to her."

"You are? Can I come with you?"

"Of course. If you're feeling up to it. She told me that she's been very bored and I know how you can get when you're bored, so I thought I'd at least give her something to ease the tedium. I'll even make sure to install and sign into our Netflix and Hulu accounts."

"You're seriously the best foster parent I've ever met." Jane told her. Then she yawned. "Oh, damn. I guess now that the adrenaline of the game is wearing off, I'm kind of tired."

"Did you still want to take a shower?"

"Does a one legged duck swim in a circle?" Jane asked.

"I...don't... What kind of question is that? Can't you just say yes or no?"

Jane chuckled at Maura's expense and the blonde glowered at her. Jane leaned down and kissed away the expression.

"That won't always work, you know." Maura told her, but she was smiling, with dimples.

"Mmm, but it's so worth that smile." Jane replied. She moved her arm from Maura's shoulders and groaned as she sat forward. It still hurt to move too fast and her ribs were going to take some time before moving didn't make them ache and burn. "Can you help me? I am going to need to unwrap my ribs. It's going to hurt."

Maura flinched in sympathy. It certainly was going to hurt her. At least a nice, hot shower underneath Maura's fantastic massaging showerhead would help.

They went up the stairs slowly, one at a time. It was still difficult for Jane to catch her breath if she went too fast. At least taking a deep breath was starting to become comfortable again. Once in Maura's room, Jane allowed the M.E. to help her out of her t-shirt and to slowly unwind the ace bandages that bound her cracked ribs.

The pain doubled as soon as the pressure from the bandages was loosened. Maura made a soothing noise in the back of her throat at the grunt of pain that her girlfriend made. She helped Jane to move carefully into the bathroom, then turned on the water in the shower until it was nice and steamy. Jane smiled at her. She allowed the other woman to then help her out of her pants and underwear.

Maura tried to stay detached. She attempted to treat Jane like a patient - but she couldn't help admiring the Italian's dark skin and the way it stretched over the well-defined musculature of Jane's legs and glutes. Maura found the play of muscle along her back to be endlessly fascinating, even as she gently unhooked her bra and slid the straps off of strong, broad shoulders. She stepped closer and leaned her forehead against Jane's back, running her hands along her ribs, to rest on her hips. Maura turned her head and smoothed her cheek along the bare skin, soft and smooth and warm. She felt Jane's breathing hitch and the brunette groaned. In pain.

Maura stopped what she was doing and made to move away, but Jane stopped her. "Maura, would you join me, please." Her voice was more husky than normal, filled with promise. But the doctor knew she wasn't ready - not physically.

"Jane... I would love to - you have no idea how much. But you're ribs aren't going to be healed enough for _that_ for at least another week." Maura told her. Her own breathing had quickened at the thought of what they could do once Jane was fully healed.

Jane growled in frustration. "Fine. Well, then I'm gonna wash my hair."

Maura helped her into the bathtub, and then left her alone. She wandered back into her room and changed into her pajamas, then got the new pajamas she'd bought for Jane and laid them on the bed. They were made of light, breathable cotton, and had the Red Sox team logo on them. She was sure that Jane was going to like them. Then she waited until the water in the shower turned off.

She went back in the bathroom, doing her best to keep her eyes averted while helping Jane to get out of the tub. It was difficult. Jane pulled the curtain aside slowly and Maura's eyes were drawn to her breasts. She couldn't help herself. They were perfect.

"Hey, Doctor, my eyes are up here." Jane told her, voice light, causing her to blink and rip her gaze away. "If it didn't hurt so much to laugh, I'd find this very amusing."

"I'm sorry." Maura held out her hands and helped Jane onto the rug. She reached for the fluffy towel she'd hung up earlier when Jane had first mentioned wanted to bathe. She handed it to Jane and then turned her back. "Really sorry."

"You're only sorry because you can look but not touch." Jane informed her. She was right, damn it. "And believe me, the feeling is very mutual."

Maura didn't answer. Instead, she slowly undressed. "If I see you, it's only fair that you see me." She said upon looking up into Jane's face.

"Are you trying to torture me? Jeezus, Maura, you are fucking gorgeous. Did you know that?" Jane swallowed hard enough to be heard. Maura didn't admonish Jane about her language because the tone of her voice made the blonde's blood shoulder. Then she groaned. "Okay, please, get dressed. I now have something to dream about - and a very, very good reason to heal as quickly as possible."

Maura donned her pajamas again. Then she helped her girlfriend to dry off her long, long legs and pat dry her back. Jane then wrapped her hair in the towel and followed Maura back into the bedroom. She exclaimed in delight at the pajama shirt and pants on the bed.

"Oh wow, these are really comfortable," she blurted as she was helped into the pants. Maura only smiled and made her stand still so that she could re-wrap her ribs. Jane only made a sound once - a relieved sigh because the binding made it hurt less.

A few minutes later, she took the towel off of her head and hung it back up in the bathroom. She got her brush and handed it to Maura. This was a first and the M.E. grinned as she directed Jane to sit on the edge of the bed. Then she went to the opposite side and climbed across until she was seated cross legged behind her. She took great joy in running the brush through raven locks over and over, working out some knots left from Jane's hospital stay. For her part, the detective seemed to thoroughly enjoy the process, even sighing in disappointment when Maura told her that she was done.

They brushed their teeth together at the sink in the bathroom, and then finally got into bed. Jane grumbled about having so many pillows stack up, making it impossible to lie down. Maura informed her that it was better for her healing ribs and internal organs for her to remain as upright as possible as she slept. Jane acquiesced with a groan.

"Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For not being mad at me for ending up in the hospital. For putting up with me. For just being the best friend I could ever ask for."

"I will always be your friend. I will always be here. I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

"I love, you, Maur. Good night." With that Jane closed her eyes. She was asleep before she knew what hit her.

Maura listened to her girlfriend's breathing even out, indicating sleep. She stared into the darkness of her room and wondered what would happen when the woman was healed. She didn't want Jane to leave - didn't want her to go back to her condo. The only problem was that they hadn't been together more than a month and no matter how much history they shared, _that_ was too soon to talk about living together. As she fell into sleep, she idly wondered if they would be living together before the baby arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note** : Whoooo! Man, do I love you all! Thank you for all of your kind words and reviews. To those of you who have expressed your doubt for the whole Maura foster parent thing, I have to say special thanks. I love dissenting opinions! While writing this, I never once thought that my decision would be a popular one. I do have a few things to say in my defense, though. First, it was clear to me that Tasha and Jane shared that special bond you get when someone risks their life to save yours. It was also pretty easy to see that Tasha didn't trust easily and throwing her in a home with someone that she hardly knew might not be the best plan – considering that she would probably have some kind of PTSD. Who better to deal with that than our two wonderful ladies who already have experience with it themselves? Second, it was evident that Tasha has the kind of brain that soaks in knowledge – the same way Maura does, i.e. the Panda conversation and her dream of becoming an oncologist. She's also a really tough and mostly independent kid and Jane was impressed with her ability to live on her own for over year, while keeping up her grades, so there's respect there already. I also feel that Angela doesn't get nearly enough mothering credit – Jane loves her, but finds her difficult because she is very independent and Maura loves her, but is baffled by her a lot of the time. I felt that having someone to dote on – especially if they aren't used to that kind of thing, but who might actually enjoy it – would be just the thing. Tasha might be a little overwhelmed by everything, but I think that Angela's open and accepting personality is just what the girl needs to help her adjust to a life that she is not so sure about. (Honestly, I'd love to have that lady as my grandmother!) So, I know that I might have lost folks, but I'm hoping that the ones who _do_ stay for the completion of this will enjoy my direction. Boy, do I have _plans_ , people! Cheers!

Chapter Twelve: Downtime II, Recovery ( _Between It Takes a Village and Phoenix Rising_ )

Jane and Maura were more nervous than they had ever been. They had spent the week after Jane got out of the hospital fixing up the guest room for Tasha's arrival. Okay, so Maura had fixed it up while Jane gave her directions from her position reclining on the bed. Maura had refused to allow her to do a lot of the actual work, citing doctor's orders and Jane's promise to follow them. Jane huffed, puffed, and whined in Jane-like fashion, but when given the choice between that and allowing her mother to take care of her, she'd agreed.

They had visited Tasha every day. The girl seemed to enjoy seeing them, too. It had been awkward at first - Maura's gift of a tablet had been a shock to the girl who had had so little for so long.

 _"I can't take this. It's too much." Tasha told her. Her chin came up, jutting out in what looked like a miniature imitation of Jane at her stubborn worst._

 _Maura had stuttered an apology, and moved to take the gift back. Jane stopped her. She understood why Tasha was acting like this. She shot the girl a quelling look, then took Maura's hand and led her into the hall._

 _"I thought that she'd like it." Maura told her, a little sad._

 _"She does. Maura, Tasha is a very proud girl and she isn't used to having a lot. I'm guessing that it's been a long time since she was given a gift like that without some kind of strings attached. She's overwhelmed. Let me talk to her, okay?"_

 _Maura nodded. She trusted Jane and her assessment. Jane gave her a smile and squeezed her hand to reassure her._

 _Back in Tasha's room, Jane found the girl eying the shiny new device in the box, but not touching it. "Hey, we gotta talk."_

 _Tasha looked up, frowning. "That doesn't sound good."_

 _Jane smiled at her. "Well, that depends. Are you gonna accept that gift."_

 _Tasha grimaced. "I can't."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"It... It's too nice. Why would she give me something like this? I'm just a foster kid."_

 _"_ Ah-ha! _Do you remember me telling you that Maura has a big heart?" The girl nodded slowly. "Well, this," she gestured to the tablet, "is part of that. She got this for you because she thought you might be bored."_

 _"Oh my god, so bored! Have you ever tried watching daytime TV?"_

 _Jane laughed. "Yes. I have. Look, Tasha, Maura is giving you this and I suggest you accept it and get ready for more."_

 _"But what happens when I turn 18?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Won't... won't she take it all back?"_

 _Jane goggled at her in astonishment. "You've been watching teen Lifetime movies, haven't you?"_

 _Tasha shrugged, guiltily non-committal._

 _"Let's get something clear. By agreeing to be Maura's foster child, you agreed to be part of this family. We're an odd bunch - you haven't even met my mom, yet. But one thing we all agree on - no backsies. Tasha, Maura would never give you something, just to take it away. Keep that in mind when you see your room. She even bought you some new clothes - since yours were sort of ruined. What," she started to grin at Tasha's look of astonishment, "were you going to leave here in_ that _?" She gestured to the gown that Tasha was currently wearing._

 _Tasha looked down at herself and flushed. "I guess I hadn't thought about it." She admitted._

 _"Well, you should. And give Maura a chance. There's a good bet that she's gonna spoil the heck out of you."_

 _Tasha_ hmmm'd _and looked back at the tablet. "Jane?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Why didn't_ you _want to be my foster parent?" She asked quietly._

 _"What? Oh, Baby, I_ did _." Jane replied, anguish in her voice. "I called and asked social services what would be needed. Your caseworker sent me the papers and, unfortunately, my job isn't 'conducive to raising a child'. It's dangerous work, Tasha - you saw that firsthand. Then I heard that Maura had done it, even before I did. She did it because she likes you."_

 _"She barely knows me."_

 _"I know. But Maura is an excellent judge of character. You just have to give her a chance. Okay? And I'll be there, too."_

 _"You will? I thought you didn't live together." Tasha tilted her head, trying to understand._

 _"We don't. But I wasn't allowed to leave here unless I agreed to stay where there would be someone to monitor me - make sure that I take it easy, get to my appointments, that kind of thing. So, you won't be totally alone. And when I go back to work, Ma will be there."_

 _"Your mother lives with Maura?"_

 _Jane made a face. "Technically. She lives in Maura's guest house."_

 _"She has a 'guest house'? What, is she a millionaire?"_

 _"Ehhhh... I'll let her tell you about that. Do keep in mind that she_ is _the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Jane explained. Tasha made an_ eeeep _sound._

 _"I thought she was just, you know, a doctor."_

 _"She's..." Jane looked out in the hallway where Maura was waiting, looking nervous. She smiled. "She's Maura. You good?"_

 _She nodded at the tablet. Tasha gave her a shy smile and a nod._

 _Jane went to get Maura. "We're good." She told her._

 _Maura looked to the room where Tasha was taking the device out of the box and turning it on. "Is she... Okay?"_

 _"Yeah. She's just trying to get her feet under her. Go slowly and I'll think things'll be just fine."_

They had both talked with the girl some more before going back to Maura's for Jane's mandatory nap. Maura had given Tasha her phone number and her email with instructions to contact her if she needed anything at all. The girl had stuttered through a thank you. Jane would have bet that Maura didn't get a single message - that day. Maybe after a few more days, Tasha would feel better about asking for something.

Maura spent the time that Jane slept looking for and ordering a few things online for Tasha's room. She also went out to the local hairdressers and bought the best hair care and skin care products she could find. She got Tasha a new toothbrush, but did not buy toothpaste - figuring that was a personal taste, as well as deodorant.

When she woke up, Jane helped her put things away. They spent a couple of hours getting lost online after that, picking out more clothes. It was interesting because Maura wanted to get Tasha name brand everything - until Jane pointed out that sticker shock might be a bad idea. They'd compromised - jeans and t-shirts and yoga pants from clothing lines Tasha would be most comfortable with. Maura did buy her a couple of very nice dresses and blouses that were more designer, but said that she could always return them if she didn't like them. They also got her a winter jacket and hoodie to replace the one she'd lost when she was shot.

When they had taken Tasha some of the clothing a couple of days later, she'd been properly grateful. The closer they came to her release, the more upbeat and smiling she had become.

Today was a big day. Not only was Tasha coming home, but today was also what Jane hoped to be the last appointments with the department doctors. If it was, then she should have a week at most before returning to work. She _really_ wanted to go back to work. She was feeling almost back to normal and going back would most definitely help with that.

Maura was pacing in her living room. They were leaving for the hospital in 15 minutes and the petite M.E. was nerves incarnate, worrying over every last detail. They were taking Jane's car because it would be easier for Tasha to get in and out of. Maura had finished accessorizing the new room the day before - she'd gotten a new bed frame, matching night stands, and a couple of bookshelves. She had also gotten a desk and chair. She had told Jane that she wanted to get Tasha a computer, but had decided against it right away. If Tasha needed to research anything for school, she could borrow Maura's laptop for now. One thing that Jane had had a say in was the blankets on Tasha's bed. She'd been able to get the blanket she and Korsak found when they had first been searching for the girl. She had also managed to get Tasha's backpack and the rest of her school books. Maura had called the school and explained Tasha's situation - she wouldn't be continuing the summer classes, but she could go back as soon as the normal term started again. When they told the girl, she'd been disappointed, but understood since she'd missed so much school.

"Maur, you need to chill out." Jane told her from the couch.

"I can't 'chill out', Jane. Tasha is coming to live here and I'm really afraid that she isn't going to like it." Maura retorted.

Jane got up from the couch and stood directly in Maura's path. The doctor tried to move around her, but the taller detective took her by the shoulders and stopped her.

"Jane."

"Maura."

"Let me go."

"Nope. I need you to stand still and take some deep breaths. Everything is going to be fine."

"You don't know that, Jane."

Jane grinned at her. "Actually, I do."

"How?"

Jane didn't answer, she just pulled Maura to her and pressed her lips to her mouth. Maura squeaked with surprise, then let out a sigh and melted into the kiss. This was exactly what she needed. When Jane pulled back, she was still grinning. Jane chuckled.

"You are sneaky, Jane Rizzoli." Maura told her, but she was still, now, just breathing.

"I apologise for nothing. That is the best way I know of to make you stop using that big brain of yours."

"Mmm, well you do have a knack for that. Thank you, Jane."

"You're welcome. Now, shall we go pick up Tasha and bring her home? I'm sure she's just as nervous and excited as we are."

"We? Jane, you've been nothing but calm."

"I'm keeping mine _internal_." Jane gestured to herself. "That way, Tasha can't feed off of my nervousness and make hers worse. It's an old police technique."

"Oh. Can you teach me?"

"Just breathe, Maur. All you gotta do is breathe. And trust me. Everything is going to be fine."

Maura bowed her head and took several deep breaths. Jane walked around behind her and started lightly massaging her shoulders, trying to help her relax. It didn't take long before the doctor was feeling better. Jane leaned forward and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Thank you." Maura leaned back into Jane and felt strong slender arms snake around her waist. She took more strength from her girlfriend. It worked, she did calm down. "I'm okay, now."

Jane let her go. "Good. Can we go now?"

When they got to the hospital Jane was not surprised to find Tasha already in the obligatory wheel chair, the plastic hospital bag with her things in it sitting on her lap. She had donated the giant panda toy to the children's wing. She smiled shyly as the two women advanced down the hall.

"Hey," Jane greeted the girl. "I see you're ready to get out of here."

"Oh yeah." She looked expectantly at Maura and added, "Please?"

Maura smiled. "Of course. I just need to sign off on your discharge orders."

"Okay. Thank you, Maura."

Maura beamed. She left Tasha alone with Jane. When she was gone, Jane asked, "You nervous?"

"So nervous. I... I don't know how to act." The girl admitted.

"Yeah. Just be yourself, Tasha. It's going to be a learning curve for all of us. Today is about you, though. We'll take it slow and you get to call the shots."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"You bet." Jane confirmed. "Only one thing - you'll be meeting my mother today. Just... go with it, okay? Trust me."

Tasha looked concerned. "Uh, okay?"

Maura came back then, smiling broadly, dimples deep. "Okay, we are all set. Let's go home."

Jane allowed Maura to push the wheelchair to the elevator and then down to the lobby. She left them to go get the car and bring it to the door.

"I supposed that Jane told you how nervous I am." Maura blurted when they were alone.

"Uh, no. She didn't." Tasha said, looking up at her new foster mother.

"Oh." Maura was suddenly embarrassed.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I've never... Well, I'm not..." Maura tried to say, but words failed her. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't have a lot of experience. With people. With...kids."

"I'm not exactly a kid." Tasha told her.

"That's true," Maura agreed. "That makes it harder, not easier."

Tasha was silent. Finally, she said, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't have much experience with having a foster parent."

Unexpectedly, that made Maura smile. Hesitantly, Tasha smiled shyly back. "We _are_ quite the pair, aren't we?" Tasha nodded.

"How come Jane isn't nervous?" The girl asked as she sighted the brunette cop behind the wheel of her car. She was smiling and waving as she drove up. As she approached, she rolled down the passenger window and called out, "Hey, ladies! Need a lift?"

Tasha and Maura exchanged a glance of amusement. Then Maura opened the back door of the car and helped Tasha into it. Tasha moved with only a small groan of pain. One hand covered her side, over the place that she'd been shot.

"You okay, Baby?" Jane asked worriedly. Maura stood by in case the girl needed more help.

"I'm good," Tasha grunted, panting a little. She waved Maura away and smiled tightly, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing. "Really."

Maura hesitated only a moment, then closed the car door. She got into the front seat, sharing a worried look with her girlfriend.

"Okay, let's get you home." Jane said, putting the car in gear. "Unless there's anywhere you want to stop. Maybe for food?"

"No, thanks. I think h-h-home sounds good." Tasha replied, sounding tired. Jane checked her rear-view mirror and saw how pale the girl's skin looked. Yeah, home was best.

She drove them back to Maura's as carefully as she could - which wasn't easy in Boston traffic. She took rarely used - at that time of day - side streets, which took longer to get there, but kept them out of the worst of rush hour traffic. As they turned into Maura's neighbourhood, they heard a squeak from the back seat. She looked in the mirror and almost burst out laughing. Tasha was plastered to the window, staring at the houses in awe.

"You didn't tell me that you lived on Beacon Hill." She said.

Maura asked carefully, "Would it have made a difference?"

"Huh? N-No. It's just... Wow."

The doctor smiled at the sentiment. "Well, I just hope you'll be happy here." She said as Jane pulled the car into the space in front of Maura's home.

Tasha blinked. "You live _here_?" She goggled up at the home, which was smaller than the houses around it, but still quite the living space for a single woman. Even Jane had thought so, the first time she saw it. At 3.5 bedrooms and 2.5 baths, not counting the full bathroom and living area of the guest house, Jane had surmised that she'd gotten it for a spectacular price because it was so close to B.P.D... Now, though, it seemed be filling up rather fast.

Tasha took it slowly, getting out of the car and taking the walk to the front door. Jane walked beside her the whole time - just in case - while Maura unlocked and opened the house. Tasha gave a low whistle as she walked inside. She stopped in the foyer, taking it all in, clearly impressed. Almost absently, she slipped out of the shoes that Maura had bought her, and continued into the house. Maura beamed a smile at Jane.

"Would you like to see your room?" Jane asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Tasha said absently, staring around her.

Trying to hide her smile, Jane put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Tasha jumped, clearly startled. "Sorry," Jane apologised gently. "Follow me, your room is this way." The detective directed her and opened the door.

Inside, the room that Jane had slept in so many times, had been completely upgraded.

An oak sleigh bed had replaced Maura's plain pallet-bed. Sheets of soft green cotton, with matching pillow cases and a light duvet covered the bed - Tasha had revealed that her favourite colours were green (any shade, but olive) and gray and/or silver. A tall-backed desk in matching wood was wedged into the corner of the far wall, Tasha's school books stacked on it. Maura had laundered both the gray and white camouflage blanket and the backpack that had been part of Tasha's original belongings. That blanket as folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Tasha's eyes lit up on seeing it. She sat down on the bed and picked it up, bringing it to her face.

"You found this?" She asked, tears in her dark eyes.

Maura nodded. "Jane got it back from the police for you. I... washed it."

Tasha gave her a tremulous smile. "Thank you. This was...my mom's favourite blanket. It's the only thing I really have left of her."

Maura felt tears sting her eyes at the admission. "You're very welcome, Tasha. Do you like your room? I didn't decorate or paint or anything - I thought that you might want to decide on that for yourself." She told the girl. Tasha could only nod. She buried her face in the blanket and took a few minutes to get herself under control. Jane put a hand on Maura's shoulder in reassurance. This was actually going better than she had hoped. Sure, it was a little awkward, but Tasha had just shared something of herself - of her own volition. Even Jane knew that was a huge step forward.

When the girl appeared to be getting control again, Maura sat down next to her on the bed. "Hi." She put her arm around the girl's shoulders and hugged her gently. Tasha looked at her, eyes searching for something. Maura tried to put all of her sympathy into her eyes, hoping that she could convey it to the girl. Whatever it was that Tasha found there in Maura's gaze seemed to be enough. She relaxed and gave her the shy smile that Maura found absolutely endearing. She leaned into Maura's embrace.

Jane just grinned as two pairs of eyes - one chocolate brown, the other shining hazel-green - looked over at her with identical smiles. Then she said, "You should see your closet!"

Tasha sat up straighter, but didn't move out from under Maura's arm. "Closet?"

Jane nodded. She opened up the door that was almost flush with the wall, revealing the walk-in closet that every bedroom in the house had in one size or another. Tasha gasped. She had clearly not expected that. She also hadn't expected so many clothes.

She got up and walked slowly over to the door, looking inside, then at Maura, and then back inside. Maura had hung all of the clothing up in the closet, so it would be easy to see. She had also purchased several pairs of shoes, and a pair of snow boots along with the clothing. The girl focused on the three dresses almost immediately.

She reached out and touched the soft material almost reverently. "This is...beautiful. Oh, wow." She had just checked the tag - still on it in case it wasn't the right size or if Tasha wanted to return it. She turned her gaze on Maura and whispered, "Are these for me?"

"Only if you want them." Maura told her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tasha asked. "They're _couture_!"

Maura smirked at Jane who only rolled her eyes. "Then yes, they are for you. You'll have to wait until you heal a little bit more before you try them on - if they don't fit correctly, we can take them back and exchange them for the right size. Or they can adjusted to whatever suits you."

Tasha stared at her in astonishment. "Maura. I... Thank you isn't enough."

Maura stood up. "If you're happy, then that's all that I need."

"Okay," Jane broke in. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

Tasha opened her mouth, but no words came out. She took a deep breath. "C-Could I maybe lie down? I'm kind of tired."

"Of course," Maura told her. Jane nodded. She took Maura's hand.

"We'll just be out here," the detective told the girl.

She made to close the door, but Tasha spoke up. "Leave it open, please?"

Jane nodded once, then she and Maura went out into the living room.

Maura got a bottle of sparking water from the fridge for herself and one without bubbles for Jane, then joined her girlfriend on the sofa. They both drank slowly and then put the bottles on coasters.

"I think that went well." Maura commented. "Didn't it?"

Jane was smiling and nodding. "It did. Better than I expected. She _let_ you hug her, Maura. That's huge."

"Jane? Did you hear what she said about that blanket?" The blonde looked askance at the brunette.

"Yeah," Jane sighed heavily at that. "I imagine that when a kid knows that someone they love is living on borrowed time - the last thing you think about is what happens after their gone. I had Nina look into her mom's death and she found out that there wasn't a memorial service or a funeral - there wasn't money for that. The body was cremated by the state and the home that they were living in was impounded by the bank. She's been through a lot in a really short amount of time and I don't think that kindness is something she's used to."

"Oh that poor girl. Jane, is there anything that I can do for her?"

Jane shook her head. "Just be kind to her. Kind, but firm. Don't let this turn into another Cailin incident."

Maura shuddered. "No. Definitely not." She thought about her younger half-sister. "Do you think Tasha would like to meet Cailin? Or Hope? Or my mother?"

"In time, yes. Right now? Probably not. It's bad enough she's going to have to endure _my_ mom."

"I'm not sure you give Angela enough credit, Jane. She's a lovely woman. She knows Tasha's background and we have both told her to take it easy on the 'mothering'. I think she might surprise you."

"Yeah? Well, we'll see tonight. I told her not to come by until Tasha has had time to rest and get used to the house. Which, in her mind means, later that same day." Jane explained.

Maura said nothing. She really hoped that Angela didn't do anything to make Tasha feel uncomfortable. As it was, they would all be on eggshells for a while - until they found their rhythm.

"I still can't believe that she allowed me to hug her." Maura mused.

"Why is that so surprising?" Jane wanted to know. She got her water and took a large drink before setting it back down. "Maura, I happen to know from experience that your hugs are better than almost anything else. Except your kisses - those things could cure cancer."

Maura snorted in amusement. "I highly doubt that, Jane. And your 'medical' expertise notwithstanding, it was still quite the surprise."

Jane grinned. "I stand by my assessment. Best hugs in the world." She leaned into Maura and pressed a kiss to her cheek - once, twice - Maura turned her head on the third time and met Jane's lips with her own. It grew heated very quickly after that. They had both become a little bolder in the way that they touched one another since the shower incident. They still hadn't taken that final plunge, but every time they kissed, the possibility existed for it to go further. They managed to keep it to a PG rating, this time.

When they pulled away - more for breathing purposes than anything else - Maura joked, "Imagine what Tasha would think if she saw us out here like this."

Jane chuckled. "It could be worse? At least we're only making out." She stopped and shuddered, squeezing her eyes tightly closed. "I've seen things that I cannot unsee."

"Did you... Jane, did you see your parents having -"

"- Nope. Don't say it. If you don't say it, it wasn't real." Jane stopped her. Then she asked, "What about you, Maur? Did you ever catch your parents doing...anything?"

Maura frowned and suddenly her face turned remote. Jane hadn't seen it like that since the infamous shooting of Paddy Doyle. "Maura? Honey, what's wrong?"

Maura shook herself suddenly, like a dog shedding water. She looked at Jane. "It's not something I can discuss, Jane. Not... Not yet."

"That bad? I'm sorry, Maura, I understand." Jane hugged her with one arm.

"You...do not. Thank you for the sentiment, though." Maura snuggled into Jane's side.

"So..." Jane began, "have you come up with any names yet?"

"For the baby? Not really. Were there any that you will turn down before I even consider them?"

"Um... Well, I've never had to really think about it. Constantina is a big N-O. If you want to know why, ask Ma."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "No? Well, all right. Anything else? Any male names?"

"Uh... not off the top of my head. Honestly, I can't come up with anything that I like." Jane admitted to her.

"Hmmm. Then I'll have to really get on top of that. Do you want to stick with Italian names?"

"I don't want to limit you, Maura. Sure, I want the name to really flow, but Rizzoli-Isles is going to be a hard sell, I think."

"It doesn't have to...Jane, you don't have to..."

"I want to, Maur. This is _our_ family and I want you to feel like you're part of this baby, too... Besides, it's better than 'Rizzoli-Jones'."

"I think Casey might disagree." Maura said, though she was secretly pleased at Jane's comment.

"Actually, he agrees with me. I emailed him, first, to ask. He said that as long as the baby is healthy, he doesn't care what we name it." Jane told her.

"Oh. Really? That's very progressive of him."

"Yeah. It is."

Okay. Then I'll start researching names." This might turn out to be fun - and frustrating. Jane could be difficult just to be difficult.

"Mmm, good. Maura, can we take a nap before my appointments?"

"Yes, I'd like that." It was true. She hadn't slept well the past few nights and now that Tasha was actually _home_ , she was rather wrung out.

They stretched out on the couch, Jane spooning Maura from behind, and covered up with the blanket from the back of the sofa. Both women were asleep in minutes.

Jane awoke with her senses on high alert. _Was someone in the house?_ She could hear _something_ ; it was faint and sounded pained.

Tasha!

"Maura. Maur, come on, wake up." Jane said urgently.

"Jane?" Maura blinked sleepily at her.

"Get _up_ , Maura. Something's wrong with Tasha."

Maura was on her feet and moving faster than Jane had ever seen her. It took Jane a moment to get off of the couch because her ribs still ached fiercely if she moved wrong. On her feet, she was glad for her long legs and caught up with Maura in the doorway to Tasha's room.

The girl had propped herself up on her many pillows, covered in her mother's blanket. She was clearly still asleep, but she was frowning and moaning as though in pain. She suddenly gasped out Jane's name, low and plaintive. With a knowing look to Maura, Jane entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, Maura at her side.

She reached out and very gently touched Tasha's shoulder, "Tasha. Baby, wake up." She said in a soft voice. Tasha grimaced and twitched again. "Tasha, it's Jane. I need you to wake up."

Tasha's eye lids fluttered and she blinked a couple of times before focusing on Jane's face. "Jane? What..?"

Jane smiled down at her. "You were dreaming. A nightmare, by the sounds of it."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did... did I talk in my sleep?"

"A bit. You remember anything?"

Tasha shook her head emphatically. Maura recognised it as a similar gesture to one Jane made when she had her own nightmares. She was trying to shed the feeling of dread that followed a bad dream that one couldn't remember. She sat up slowly, making a face. Jane backed off, but Maura stayed where she was, watching Tasha carefully for any signs that the pain the girl felt was worse than it should be. It didn't seem that way, so she relaxed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." She told the two adults.

"It's not a bother," Maura assured her.

"Absolutely not." Jane said. "Kid, if I had a nickel for all of the times my bad dreams have woken Maura up... I'd have a lot of nickels."

Maura snickered. "Several nickels, at any rate." It was true. Although the nightmares of Hoyt and what had been done to her had faded, they did still happen, especially when Jane was stressed or working on a tough case.

Jane held out her hands, first palm up and then rotating her hands downward, showing the girl the scars on either side.

Tasha nodded solemnly. "Hoyt." She intoned.

Shocked, Jane said, "You know about Hoyt?"

"I googled you. Both of you." She looked at Jane. "I know what he did. Do you have bad dreams about it?"

Jane took her hands back, but nodded. "Sometimes. Not as much as I used to. It helps that I killed him."

Tasha sighed. "Oh. Okay."

Maura reached out and put a hand lightly on Tasha's knee. "It does get easier. If you are interested, you may also speak with a psychologist or a counselor. If you think it will help."

Tasha looked away from her, but she was smiling. "I dunno."

"Just let me know." Tasha nodded her assent.

"Okay, well, do you want to try to go back to sleep, or would you like to come out in the living room?" Jane asked.

"I am kind of hungry," the teen admitted.

"Excellent, it's time for lunch at any rate." Maura stood up, then she and Jane both held out their hands. Bemused, the girl took them and they helped her to her feet. All three shuffled back into the living room. Jane got Tasha some water, "Hydrate," she ordered. Tasha took it gratefully and drank.

"So, what's on your mind for lunch?" Jane asked her. "Maura here can cook just about anything she puts her mind to. Or we can order in."

"Um... You mentioned something once about a place that makes quinoa burgers?" she asked, hopefully.

Jane groaned and put her hands over her face. "Not another one! We're surrounded by health nuts." She had her hand on her abdomen when she said that, clearing addressing the baby.

Maura, on the other hand, brightened. "Yes! They're really quite good. Jane, stop grumbling." Jane shot her a glare. "The restaurant in question also has very good sweet potato fries and corn on the cobb."

Tasha licked her lips. "That sounds great!" She turned and gave Jane a look said, "If I'm going to heal quickly, I need to make sure that I'm not putting a lot heavy fats into my system. Quinoa is high in protein and vitamins. You might think about it, you know."

Jane groaned and made a 'yuck' face. "I'll have a burger, Maur. My usual."

"Check, one turkey burger and fries." Maura smiled, she got out her phone and prepared to dial the restaurant for their order.

"What? No! I want a _real_ burger with everything, even onions." The detective protested.

"Jane, you hate onions on your burger." Maura told her.

"I don't care. That's what I want." She folded her arms and glared at Maura. The M.E. stared back, eyes narrowed. On the sofa, Tasha began a short, wheezing laugh. "Don't," she half-wheezed and half-chuckled. "It hurts. You two."

"Don't encourage her, Tasha. She's eating for two and I'm _trying_ to get her to eat healthier. For the baby's sake if for nothing else." She said the last part pointedly, still gazing at Jane.

Jane gazed back, but she'd lost the pout and a smirk lifted up one corner of her mouth. "I can't help it, Maura. It's what _we_ are craving."

"Onions? Really, Jane?" Maura's expression softened.

" _Please!_ "

Maura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Jane pumped a fist into the air. "Yes!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, we shouldn't be gone long." Maura told Tasha as she gathered her purse in readiness to take Jane to her doctor's appointments. They had eaten lunch (Jane did _not_ eat onions on her burger), then spent some time getting to know one another in a more intimate setting than a hospital room. Mostly it was Maura and Jane talking - sharing funny stories of the B.P.D. or Jane telling her about some of the pranks she'd pulled on her brothers growing up. Some of the things, even Maura had not heard about.

Tasha wheezed with laughter, though she tried not to. Not because it hurt, but because she was trying to maintain her dignity. When Maura started to laugh, though, she had broken, too.

"I begin to see why your mother is the way that she is, Jane." Maura told her girlfriend with a restrained giggle. "Tasha, are you all right?"

"Yeah!" She said when she caught her breath. "Is she always like this?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Mau-ra!" the brunette protested, grinning. This just set Tasha off again.

"Maybe I should go a little lighter on the funnies." Jane suggested, sobering at Tasha's continued breathiness. "I'm sorry, Tasha."

"No. Please? I like hearing about both of you." She turned to Maura. "What about you?"

Maura paled. "I... I don't have that much to tell - about my childhood. As you know, I was adopted when I was a baby. Constance and Arthur Isles raised me as an only child. I wish that I was more interesting, truly I do."

"Yeah, I know about that. I think that my mom always wanted another kid, but Dad wouldn't have it. I didn't mind being an only child, it wasn't so bad. And then when my mom got sick...I was just glad I only had myself to take care of." Tasha recounted. She smiled shyly. "I was pretty boring, too, until I saw...what I saw." She shrugged.

Silence fell on them, broken only by the sudden _beeping_ of the alarm on Jane's phone. She checked it and grinned.

"Time to go."

"Where?" Tasha asked.

"Did we forget to tell you?" Maura and Jane exchanged a worried glance over Tasha's head. "Jane has a couple of doctor's appointments this afternoon."

"Oh. A-Am I going with you?" Tasha asked, hesitantly.

"Only if you feel up to it, Baby." Jane told her. "They're only check-ups. I'm fine, okay?" She touched the girl on the shoulder in reassurance.

"We shouldn't be gone more than two hours," Maur explained. "We understand if you would rather stay here, it's pretty boring."

"Oh. Can I? Stay, I mean? I sort of want to take a shower." The girl admitted.

Jane grinned at her. "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel."

Maura told her, "The bathroom is right across from your room. I purchased some hair care and skin care products for you - they're all in there. And the hunter-green towel is for you. We can go shopping for more, once you feel up to it. Or, if you'd like, we can order online."

Tasha glanced at her hands. "Thank you. I... I never expected any of this."

Jane just smiled and winked jauntily at her. "Welcome to the family, Tasha. Get used to it." She stood up slowly, and then helped Tasha get to her feet also.

"I also put a box of waterproof bandages on the counter," she told her foster child. "Before you shower, I'd like it if you could cover your stitches with one. It will be better if they don't get wet, just yet."

Tasha nodded in understanding. "I can do that."

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to help - to make sure that you're healing all right?"

The girl just shook her head. "I can do it on my own. Thank you."

"All right." Maura gave her an encouraging smile. "Okay, we shouldn't be gone long."

They left.

Tasha looked around the house in a daze. She could hardly believe that she had gone from living on the streets, struggling to survive and wondering where she would stay through the winter, to this place. Last winter, she'd been lucky. She had hidden in the attic of her parent's house and since it was on the market for so long, she'd managed a cool, but comfortable winter. When summer came, she'd found a few abandoned buildings that would suit, but nothing that would work for the ever cold Boston winter.

Now... She had her own room again. She had a real bed that felt like she was sleeping on a cloud! Not to mention the pillows and... Oh, and the clothes! She couldn't wait until she was able to try on those dresses.

Her mother and father hadn't been poor - they were middle class and proud of it. Her father worked in IT and her mother was a department manager at the same company. It was where they had met. She used to love to hear the story. He'd come by her office to fix her computer and it was - as her father told it - love at first sight. Her mother, on the other hand, had taken some time before she fell. One thing her mother had liked to tell her when she was ill and lying in bed all day, were the stories of their many dates and the final one that had pushed her mother over the edge from cautious interest, to love.

Tasha had never wanted for anything. Even after her father died, her mother had done everything that she could to make sure that her daughter was taken care of. It wasn't until she'd gotten sick, when the cancer was ravaging her that Tasha was left on her own. She'd done what she could to care for her mother, but in the end, she was helpless. She'd had no choice but to watch her mother fade. She'd also had no choice but to turn her over to the commonwealth to be cremated. Her mother's retirement package had barely contained enough to pay for that - with about a hundred dollars left. Tasha didn't even have her mother's ashes as a remembrance. All she had was her favourite blanket, the one she had been covered in when she'd died. Some people might think that was a strange thing to keep, but in truth, it was all that she could afford to keep.

At first, Tasha had lied to the DCFS people - told them she was going to her grandmother's house. She had used the tiny Social Security benefits checks to keep herself fed and clothed. It barely covered that much.

She looked around again. She took in the expensive decorations, the artwork on the walls, the big screen television and could hardly believe it. Who would have thought that getting shot by someone who had murdered another woman right in front of her, could have led to this? She just hoped that it would work out, that the other shoe wouldn't fall. In her experience, just when things are starting to go well, something always threw a wrench into the works.

As she walked slowly back to her new room, Tasha considered the two women that she'd found herself living with. She already liked both of them. Jane was funny. Jane was brave. Jane had saved her life. The detective had put her own life - and that of her baby - on the line to find and rescue her from her own mistake. Maura... Maura Isles was very interesting. When she'd googled the doctor, she'd found a lot of information that she hadn't expected. First, she'd seen pictures of Maura's adoptive parents. She had a father who was a professor and who lived almost entirely in South America. Her mother was an artist who held regular shows in places like Paris and Berlin - both places that Tasha had always dreamed of going. She wondered if Maura visited her mother - and if maybe she would go with her, now. She also wondered if she ever visited her biological father in prison. It was difficult to believe that someone who was so nice and always polite could be the daughter of a mobster kingpin.

The bathroom was nearly as good as the bedroom. Not only had Maura gotten her hair products specifically made for African American hair, but they were high end as well. The towel hanging up was extra-large and softer than anything she'd ever felt before. The bathtub was oval and sunken and she'd have loved to soak in it - if not for her stitches, she would have done just that. A silver and green shower curtain had been hung and she knew that it was for her. Maura had also provided razors and shaving lotion - and Tasha, who was pretty much atheist, said a fervent prayer of thanks to whomever was listening. She couldn't bend to shave her legs yet, but that was okay. As soon as she could...

Going back to her room, she picked out a pair of softer than soft black yoga pants and a loose fitting t-shirt in a hue of red that looked good with her skin tone. She laid the outfit out on the bed before going back into the bathroom where she stripped and put her dirty clothes in the hamper that was provided. She made sure that the bandage she placed over her stitches was sealed tightly to her skin before stepping under the steaming water. She groaned. This was the very best feeling! She scrubbed hard at her skin with the grey pouf, and washed her hair. It had been far too long since she'd had a hot shower that she didn't want it to end. Luckily, Maura must've had a huge hot water heater because no matter how long she stayed, the water never cooled.

Steam swirled around her, filling the bathroom, so she turned on the fan, wrapped the towel around her, and opened the door to dash across to her room. She was stopped in the hallway - she was not alone in the house anymore.

A woman that she didn't know was working in the kitchen at the island/bar. She was older and had long light brown hair. She moved around like she knew what she was doing and something about her seemed familiar. Tasha surmised that it must be Jane's mother. She went quickly to her room, finished drying off and put on her clothes. She added a pair of slippers that she found in her size. Then Tasha took her towel back into the bathroom as quietly as possible and hung it up to dry. She brushed out her wet hair, then looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale - well, pale for her. But other than that, she thought that she looked pretty good.

Tasha entered the living area slowly, trying not to startle the other woman. She looked up from what she was doing, however, and smiled. Oh yeah, this was definitely Jane's mother.

"Hi, Tasha."

"Hello." The girl responded shyly.

"I'm Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother." She introduced herself. She had the same raspy voice as her daughter and somehow projected the same assurance as Jane.

Tasha nodded. "Jane said you would probably be by today - I-I mean, she said you live here, too."

Angela laughed. "Did she warn you about me?"

Tasha shrugged one shoulder. "I wouldn't say 'warn', exactly."

Jane's mother laughed again. "Yeah, well, don't worry. I promised Jane that I'd be on my best behaviour." She held up a hand with her fingers crossed and grinned. Tasha couldn't help but laugh aloud. Oh yeah, this was definitely Jane's mother. "I just came in to make a sandwich, then I'll be on my way."

"You don't have to go." Tasha told her.

"Oh? Well," she gestured to the spread in front of her, "are you hungry? We've got turkey, and ham and roast beef. Tomatoes, lettuce _and_ spinach. Sprouts. Low fat mayo, some honey mustard and the spicy stuff, too."

Tasha stared at it all. "I...I already ate?"

Angela shook her head. "Have a seat sweetie. I'll make you one half of the best darn sandwich you ever ate."

Not knowing what else to do, Tasha took a seat at the bar and watched Mrs. Rizzoli put together a full sandwich for herself on plain white bread. Then she got some whole grain wheat bread and made Tasha a half a turkey sandwich with no cheese, light on the mayo, and honey mustard. She added spinach, tomato, and sprouts. She didn't even ask what Tasha would like - but she was right on the money. The sandwich was perfect!

"Mmm. Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli. This is great!"

Angela smiled as she chewed her own food, swallowed, and said, "Please, call me Angela. Mrs. Rizzoli was my mother-in-law."

"Okay. Angela." Tasha beamed at her. She wasn't sure why Jane had seemed so apologetic for her mother. This woman was as sweet as can be! And she was probably as good a cook as she was at making sandwiches. Tasha wondered if she could convince her to cook for her sometime.

"So," Angela began, once they had both finished eating. She had fixed them both hot mugs of tea and they had gone into the living room and Angela had made a kind of nest on the couch so that Tasha could recline and be comfortable. She even went into Tasha's room and got her mother's blanket.

"So how is your first day going?" Angela settled in one of the chairs and asked.

"It's been nice. Okay," she admitted, "it's been great! Maura is... Well, I'm not sure about her. She's nice. Jane has been really fun."

"That's my Janie. And you'll love Maura, she's a sweet person. She's a little awkward around new people for a little while. She and Jane have been best friends for five years and I consider her another daughter."

"Can I ask you something?" Tasha sipped at her cup.

"Oh, you can ask me anything. I'm an open book." The older woman said.

"Okay. Um... Why do you live with Maura? I asked Jane, but she said it would be better if you told me."

"Oh, that. My husband - Jane's father - decided that he wanted something else. When he left me, I had nowhere to go. Maura was kind enough to let me stay in the guesthouse." Angela told her. "I just haven't been able to bring myself to leave. Although, I've been considering it - what with the baby on its way."

"Jane told me. I can't believe she came after me, knowing someone was trying to kill me."

Angela sighed. "Well, that's Jane. It's not easy to love what she does, even though I _know_ in my heart that the streets are safer because of her. I'm her mother and the rate at which she throws herself into danger is enough to give me heart palpitations."

"I think...I think that she probably does it because it makes her feel better to know that she is keeping her family - and others' - safe. She saved me." Tasha explained what she'd been thinking about all those days in the hospital after reading about Jane and all the honours that she'd been given. She was clearly one of the good cops out there, making the streets safer for everyone. After spending some time with her, Tasha had also gotten the sense that the detective really loved her work and she would continue to do whatever she could, no matter the cost. It was the last part that scared Tasha, though she wouldn't admit it.

"I know that, honey. She's brave and selfless and I love her very much. So do you, don't you?"

Tasha blushed and smiled shyly. "She reminds me of my mother."

"She does?"

The girl nodded and drank more tea. "My mom was really sarcastic and she was really smart. She liked to joke around."

Angela laughed. "Yep, that sounds like Jane. Just wait until you see her around her brothers."

Tasha snorted. "She told me some stories. I actually met Frankie, I think. He rode in the ambulance with me, Jane says. I don't remember him."

"Yeah. Frankie's a good boy. He followed in Jane's footsteps, but he doesn't seem to throw himself into danger at every chance. Thank God."

They sat in silence for a while, drinking tea. Tasha liked tea because her father had drank it every night before bed. When she was old enough, he'd introduced her to it and she'd loved spending that time with him. When she was sick, sometimes, he'd make her orange tea with lemon and honey for coughs and mint tea for a sore throat. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she blinked them away. How she had gotten lucky enough to fall in with the kind of people who reminded her so much of her family, she would never know.

Angela picked up the conversation after she finished her tea. "Maura told me that you had to miss a lot of school because of getting shot." She gestured with her chin at Tasha's wound.

Tasha sighed. "Unfortunately. But since it was the summer session and extra class, I'm not really missing anything. I should be healed enough to go back when it starts back up this autumn."

"Well, that's good at any rate. Are you thinking of going to college? Have you applied to any of them?"

"I want to. I haven't applied, yet, though. I have to decide where I want to go, first."

"Do you know what you want to do? Jane knew she wanted to be a cop since she was ten years old. I think Maura wanted to be a doctor since she was three."

"Wow. Really? I - I...want to be a doctor, an oncologist." Tasha admitted. The only other person she'd told that to was Maura.

Angela only smiled and nodded. "Boy did you ever come to the right place. Between the two of them, I'm sure you'll have no problems with your grades and getting into whichever school you want."

"Do you think so?" Tasha asked, hopefully. This was the one thing that she'd truly wanted, ever since her mother had died.

"Oh yeah!"

Tasha couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She really had gotten lucky - aside from getting shot.

The front door opened to reveal Maura, followed quickly by a very bubbly Jane. Maura stopped short when she saw Angela and Tasha. Jane bumped into her because she wasn't paying attention.

"Hi girls," Angela greeted them.

"Angela!" Maura said, surprised. "Hello."

"Hey, Ma!" Jane practically danced into the room. She was grinning from ear to ear, her dimples deep. "Guess who's gonna get approved for active duty? That's right!" She pointed at her chest with her thumbs. " _This girl!_ " She did a little dance in place.

Angela's face went blank for a moment before she forced a smile onto it. "That's good news, Baby."

Jane worked her way across the room. She did a little dip and planted a loud smacking kiss on her mother's cheek before she practically boogied over to the couch and plopped down beside Tasha on the couch.

Maura closed the front door (which Jane had neglected to close in all of her excitement) and said, "Actually, what the doctors said was that Jane has made a very good recovery, she's had no complications to the pregnancy, and they see no reason why she shouldn't be able to go back to work. Scootch." The last part was to Jane, an order so that she could take a seat on the sofa next to her. Tasha moved her feet and gave Jane a few more inches so that Maura could squeeze in.

"Yeah!" Jane pumped her fists in the air. "I just have to wait for the department to send me my letter and I'll be able to go back."

"H-How long will that take?" Angela asked her daughter.

"Well, that depends on how quickly they write their report to send and how quickly it's received and filed by the department." Maura replied. She was looking intently at Angela, a slight frown on her face.

"Uh, that's great, Jane." Tasha finally spoke up. "D-Do you...miss your job?"

Jane turned her attention to the girl. "I do, yeah. How are you feeling? You got a shower in."

"Yep. Hey, Maura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I might be able to take a bath soon? That tub looks amazing!" Tasha grinned.

"Oh it is!" Angela told her. Then at the look she got from the girl, she added, "I've been known to use it for a hot soak once in a while. Don't worry - I always clean it afterward."

"To answer your question, Tasha, I'll have to take a look at the stitches, but I don't see why you wouldn't be able to try it out in a week or so. As long as you're still healing on schedule."

Tasha nodded. "Great! And by the way, the shower is a-maz-ing!"

"Right?" Jane concurred. "So, what are we doing for the rest of the day? Resting?"

Tasha grimaced. "I've been resting for weeks! Could I maybe go outside? I miss the sun!" She said dramatically.

All three older women laughed. Maura said, "As long as you take it easy, I don't see why we can't go for a short walk. Maybe go to the park?"

"That would be great! I swear, I won't overdo it." Tasha promised. She looked at Angela and asked, "Angela, do you want to go with us?"

The older woman smiled at her. "I'd like that, but I have some things I have to do. Maybe I could join you for dinner later?"

Jane actually smiled at that. "Sure, Ma. Tasha's picking dinner, so I'll let you know when and what."

"Actually," Tasha put in, "I was kind of wondering if maybe Angela might want to cook. She makes a great sandwich and... I was thinking she's probably a really good cook. And it's been ages since I had a home-cooked meal." She gave her most winsome smile to Jane's mother. "Please?"

Angela lit up. "I'd love to! Do you like lasagna?"

Jane got excited again. "Ooh, yeah! My mother makes the best homemade lasagna you _ever_ tasted."

"Okay! Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you, Angela."

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart."

"Okay, well, if we are going to the park, Tasha should go get her shoes on. There are a couple of pairs of slip-on shoes for you in the closet in your room." Maura informed her. Tasha grinned at her and carefully got up from her nest on the couch. She walked carefully into her room.

"Hey Ma," Jane began when she was gone, "thanks. And, I know, you're not happy about me going back to work."

"Jane I... Look, we can discuss that later. If I'm going to make lasagna, I'll need to go to the market." Angela stood up. "You were right, both of you, she's a really sweet kid."

Maura and Jane exchanged smiles. "Glad you like her, Ma."

Angela left for the market and Tasha came back out of her room wearing a pair of slip-on flats. "Okay, let's go."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner had been eaten with much relish. Maura was glad to see the girl taking a second helping, while Jane ate three pieces. Sometimes, Maura wondered where the tall, skinny brunette put it all. Now that she was eating for two, keeping her full might become a full-time job. On top of that, she had a growing teenager and every book said that teens ate a lot of food to compensate for their growth spurts. Maura was glad that the only other person in the house who regularly cooked was so good at making healthy food. The M.E. also had a feeling that Angela was going to dote on Tasha, based on how well the two seemed to be getting along.

After eating they all sat down in the living room. Maura and Angela had a nice glass of red wine while Jane and Tasha both got sparkling apple cider. Jane told Tasha that she was just glad there was someone else to drink non-alcoholic beverages with now.

Tasha picked out a documentary to watch, much to Jane's chagrin. However, the documentary was one on Orcas and how they had been mistreated by Sea World. After the video was over, they all had a lively discussion about animals in captivity until Tasha declared that she was tired. She submitted to allow Maura to examine her stitches, leaving Jane and Angela alone.

"Okay, Ma, let me have it." The detective ordered her mother.

"What?"

"About me going back to work. Go ahead and tell me what's on your mind."

Angela frowned. She didn't say anything.

Jane sighed. "All right. In that case, I'm going to finish putting the dishes in the dishwasher." She stood up and started to walk into the kitchen.

"I don't like it. Jane, you could have died. You could have...lost the baby." Angela said the last part in a small, sad voice.

Jane returned to the couch and faced her mother. "I know, Ma. But look at me. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm healed. The baby is _fine_."

"But things could have ended up worse. And you are ready to go back out there, with no regards to how we might feel about that." Her mother argued. "Jane... I'm just so afraid for you. I wouldn't want you to go through the heartbreak of a miscarriage. It's one of those things that I would spare you from if I could. It hurts."

Jane frowned. "What does that mean, Ma?"

"About a year before you were born, I had a miscarriage." The older woman admitted, not breaking eye contact with her daughter.

Jane was shocked. "Oh Ma! You never...How come you never told me about that?"

"It's not something that I particularly like to remember, Jane."

"Wa-Was Pop there for you?"

Her mother gave a brief shake of her head. "I think that it was hard for him to understand what I was going through."

"Ma." Jane reached out and took her mother's hands in her own. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that alone. But, look, I've already promised Maura that I'm going to be more careful. I'm not ready for desk duty, but I will do my best to not get shot at again." She squeezed her mother's hands. "I love that you worry about me, Ma."

"Yeah, well, I love you, too." Angela said, grudgingly. She sighed. "I'll try not to be your personal party pooper."

Jane smiled at her and gave her hands a final crush before letting go. "I know. C'mon, let's finish cleaning up after dinner. If we don't Maura won't go to bed until it's clean."

That made Angela laugh. "You are so _whipped_ , Janie."


	13. Chapter 13

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note:** Once again, thank you all for reading! It quite literally makes my day when I see that a new person has read/followed this story. I'm also very thankful for all of your kind words and reviews. As I said in the previous note, I do not mind dissenting opinions and I even welcome them. That being said, I hope that you all enjoy the way that the Tasha character grows because we didn't get much of that on the show and for some reason I honestly liked what little we saw of her. She's a complex kid who has been through quite a lot – it's easy to overlook that. Luckily, she now has a great group of people who are ready, willing, and able to help her overcome and persevere.

Chapter Thirteen: Back to the Grind ( _Phoenix Rising_ )

Jane was going back to work today.

Tasha sat on the edge of her bed and fretted. She could hear the detective and her mother in the kitchen. Maura had already left to get a head start on the day's work. Jane got to go in later because it was her first day back from medical leave. Jane had assured her that she wouldn't be doing anything but paperwork today - no going out and looking for dangerous killers. It still made the teen edgy and nervous and she was avoiding going into the living area because she didn't want to say good bye.

After the past few days of Jane being grumpy and whiney, it might be nice for everyone if she were back on the job. At least she could put some of that energy towards something good - instead of driving everyone in the house crazy. Then again... What if something happened to her? Tasha had admitted to herself the night before that she would be almost as devastated if something happened to the detective as she had been when her mother had died. She loved Jane, and not just for saving her life. The woman was simply someone who was easy to care about.

Tasha knew that Angela felt the same way that she did about Jane going back to work. They had bonded over the last few days, commiserating. She loved Angela, too. Tasha had never known either of her grandparents because they had all died before she was born. Both of her parents were only children, so she'd had no aunts or uncles or cousins or any extended family that she knew of. By accepting Maura as her foster parent, she'd suddenly gained all the family that she'd ever wanted - and more. Angela was like a grandmother and a best friend all in one. There were things that Tasha felt comfortable telling her that she didn't know how to talk to either Jane or Maura about. Angela had been helping her by giving her advice on how to broach subjects with both women. Except this. Even the older woman hadn't been able to tell her how to let Jane know how she was feeling about this.

Conversation in the kitchen abruptly ended and she heard a door close. Sighing, she got up and walked into the living area, only to find that it wasn't Jane who had left, like she thought. The taller woman was at the kitchen sink, washing out her coffee cup. She turned around when she hear footsteps and smiled.

"Good morning." She said. She was dressed in dark slacks, a dark green cotton t-shirt, and a jacket that matched her pants. It was so much like what she'd been wearing the day they had met, that Tasha wondered if that was what Jane always wore to work.

"Uh, yeah." Was all Tasha could answer. She looked down at her feet and wished she could disappear. She heard Jane's footsteps approach her.

"Tasha?"

She didn't answer, didn't trust her voice not to break.

"Baby, talk to me. Is something wrong?" Jane coaxed. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder, but Tasha shrugged it off.

"Oookaaay? What did I do? Is it because I was arguing with Ma?" She scoffed. "That happens all the time. Like, at least once a day. Did we wake you?"

Tasha shook her head. In spite of trying to hold them back, tears began to seep from her eyes. She finally looked up.

Jane reacted immediately. She made a low sound and pulled the teen into a hug. Tasha tried to resist, but once she was being held, she gave in and closed her arms hard around Jane's skinny waist. She cried quietly into Jane's shirt for a few minutes while the other woman gently rubbed her back and shoulders, smoothing her through the touch. When Tasha was done, she loosened her hold on the detective and Jane let her back up. Irritated with herself, she wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve and sniffled.

"Hey," Jane said softly.

"Hey," Tasha replied, just as quietly. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise. Want to tell me what that was all about? No, wait, let me guess." One side of her mouth quirked up. "You don't want me to go back to work today."

Tasha could only nod, miserably.

"Okay. All right, come here," she walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Tasha followed and sat down, facing her. "Why don't you tell me what is bothering you most about me going back?"

Tasha took a deep breath. "I...I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Tasha." Jane's voice was compassionate. "Listen to me, okay? I'm not going to die. Not today."

"You can't _know_ that." Tasha protested.

Jane considered her words and then said, "I will _most likely_ not die today. Honest! I'm only going to be catching up on paperwork today. I _might_ get to interrogate a suspect. I promise you - just like I promised Ma - today will be an easy day."

Tasha just stared at her. She remembered when she had first seen Jane through the glass door of the building they had eventually gotten trapped in. She hadn't wanted to trust her, had wanted to just walk away. There had been _something_ in the detective's face, in her big brown eyes, that made Tasha want to trust her. It was the same right now.

"But what about after today?"

Jane sighed. "I can't see the future, Tasha. But I also can't stop doing my job."

"I know." Tasha said, feeling miserable. "I'm just scared."

"My job is scary. I understand that. I know that my family is afraid for me. But, Baby, you can't let that fear get the best of you. Okay? I am damn good at what I do. In the..." she looked at the ceiling and her lips moved silently, then she just shook her head, " _years_ since I became a detective, I've only ever been hurt badly a few times. And each time, I have recovered and I go back out there. Why? Because I have to. Because if I don't, then the bad guys win. I love my job. It's like..." She thought for a moment, then finished. "It's my path, Tasha. I've known since I was little that I wanted to be a cop. I have to follow my path. Just like you have to follow yours."

Tasha chewed on that. "I want to be a doctor."

Jane nodded. "I know. Don't be upset, but Maura told me."

"My path... It's not as dangerous as yours." Tasha continued her line of thought.

"Maybe not. But you understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

Tasha hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess. It doesn't make it any less scary."

"I know. We good?" Jane stood up and held out her arms. Tasha stood and stepped into the embrace, this time without tears.

When they parted, Tasha gave Jane a small smile. "Yeah. Just...be careful?"

Jane held up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

"You were a _Girl Scout_?" Tasha asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice full of disbelief.

Jane scowled at her. "For a whole month, thank you very much." She said defensively, but with a grin.

Tasha wheezed out a laugh. It didn't hurt as much as it had a week ago. Her latest doctor appointment had confirmed that she was healing quickly and cleanly. Her stitches would be completely dissolved soon. She was even ready to go back to school. Now, if she could just get over her fear for Jane.

Jane leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tasha's hair. Secretly, Tasha loved that she did that. Out loud, she sighed and moved her head. The detective just smiled at her.

"Actually, I'm really glad that you're here, Tasha. You can keep Ma company - give her someone else to take care of. Someone not me."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You should be nicer to your mother, you know. She just acts like that because she loves you."

"I know. And I love her. Oh and Tasha?" Jane picked up her keys and walked to the door.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." With that, she disappeared out the door.

 _I love you, too, Jane_ Tasha thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Maura came home for lunch that day. Her excuse was that she wanted to change into a different outfit, but something in the way she said it made Tasha think that she had an ulterior motive. The girl was reclining on the sofa watching a documentary on 'The Art of Plastic Surgery' when the M.E. came in the door. Angela had needed to run a couple of errands and promised that she'd pick up a turkey sandwich with honey mustard and sprouts from the deli on her way back. Tasha had really been enjoying spending quality time with her, but opted to stay home. Getting in and out of the car was still a little bit painful.

When the doctor came back down the stairs wearing pink shirt that was very different from what she'd worn when she came in, Tasha had to admire her follow-through. Whatever she was actually here for, she was sticking with the clothes excuse. When Maura had admitted to Tasha that she could not lie, the girl hadn't believed her. Hives? Just from lying? Then she'd gone online and looked it up...Sure enough, any kind of stress could cause hives. The fact that lying stressed out that much was fascinating. It was also a little bit intimidating, knowing that whatever Maura said would always be the truth.

The blonde M.E. decided to make herself a salad for lunch using the left-overs from the previous night. Tasha watched her out of the corner of her eye, but there didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary. Once the salad was made, Maura took a seat at the bar and began to eat. When Tasha' curiosity finally got to the better of her, she paused her documentary and got off the couch. Maura smiled at her as she got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice.

"How's your day going?" Tasha asked her, trying to sound casual.

Maura chewed a mouthful of salad and swallowed before answering. "It's actually been kind of slow, which is nice. I'm glad that I went in early today - I'm almost caught up on all of my paperwork."

"H-Have you seen Jane?"

Maura's smiled widened and she looked at the back of her wrist, as though checking a watch, even though she didn't wear one. "Wow, I'm impressed. You lasted longer than Jane thought you would."

Tasha scowled. "What?"

Maura chuckled. "She told me that if I came back here, you would ask me about her as soon as I came in the door. You lasted nearly 20 minutes."

That didn't seem fair somehow. It _did_ sound like Jane, though. "I'm sorry, Maura. How are you?" Tasha tried not to sound irritated.

This just seemed to make Maura more amused. "I'm fine, Tasha, thank you for asking. Jane is also fine - I haven't seen her because she's mostly been at her desk. I _will_ be observing later when she and Frankie interrogate a new suspect."

Tasha let out her breath in a _whoosh_. "How do you do it?"

"What?" Maura asked.

"How do you...I dunno...Doesn't Jane's job scare you? Aren't you afraid that she could get seriously hurt or...you know?"

Maura nodded in understanding. "I've worked with Jane for five years. In those years, yes, her job has scared me very much. Hoyt was the worst, but there was another man who kidnapped Jane because he'd had a psychotic break and believed that he and Jane were married. He had her on camera, tied to a bed that looked exactly like her own. It was truly terrifying. But because of what happened to her, we caught him. I know that Jane believes it's a fair tradeoff. I know that if she had had a miscarriage due to the circumstances of finding you - she would have grieved and she would have accepted that it was the sacrifice she had to make to save you. Tasha," Maura reached out a hand and Tasha came around the bar to take it, forgetting the glass she'd just been filling with ice. She took her foster mother's hand and they both held tightly to each other. "Tasha, if Jane didn't think she could do her job, she wouldn't do it. We are all incredibly lucky that she is as amazing at detective work as she is. If not for her, people like Hoyt would still be on the street, still killing people. _You_ wouldn't be here. It's those kinds of thoughts that get me through the worst times."

"Oh. I guess I never thought of it exactly like that." Tasha admitted. She knew that what Jane did saved people, but it was hard to reconcile that knowledge with the lump that formed in her stomach every time she even thought about Jane being hurt again.

"I know. It's not easy loving a cop. I love Jane. I also love Frankie and Vince. I worry every time they go out searching for a suspect, but I know that any one of them would give their lives to save another person and I have to accept that because it is part of who they are. You will get used to it, eventually."

Tasha mulled that over. "Does it get easier?" She asked, finally.

Maura shrugged and smiled. "A little."

"Maura? How come Jane doesn't live here?"

That took the M.E. by surprise. "B-Because we haven't discussed it. Jane is very independent and I don't know if she even _wants_ to live here."

"Why wouldn't she? I mean, I haven't seen her apartment, but it _can't_ be as good as this place. Besides, nearly everybody she loves lives here." Tasha countered.

Maura laughed. "True. I think that living so close to her mother might actually kill her, though."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Ugh! I don't see _why_ Jane is so - so - so... I mean, Angela is great mom!"

"Yes, she is. She's also a very protective mom. And you just wait until you go back to school - you'll see just how protective Jane can be. I think the real reason that Jane acts like she does around her mother is simply the way that it always has been. They are both very stubborn."

"I'll say."

"Jane does love Angela. She worries about her and does her best to take care of her - at a distance. Angela... Well, distance is easier if you don't live in the same house."

"And that's why you won't ask her to move in?"

Maura looked down at her salad. "No." She finally said. "The real reason that I haven't asked Jane to live here is because it is a _very_ big step in our relationship. I'm just not sure she's ready for it."

"Oh. That's it? But didn't you tell me that you've been best friends for years and that you have even had sleep overs? And I mean you guys are obviously comfortable sharing a bed..." The teen raised her eyebrows and cocked her head at the other woman.

"I wish it were something that simple."

Tasha didn't say anything. She could see that this was making Maura uncomfortable. She glanced at their still joined hands. Just then, the front door opened and Angela came in.

"I got you the best darn turkey sandwich you ever ate!" She called to Tasha.

Both Maura and Tasha exchanged a glance and then let go of each other. Luckily, Angela didn't seem to notice anything. "Oh, hey, Maura. I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

Maura smiled at her. "It's no problem, Angela. I have my lunch right here."

The older woman sat the bag of food she'd brought in with her on the counter, then she walked over to where Tasha was standing and dropped a kiss on her cheek, before doing the same to Maura. "Go ahead and sit down, sweetheart," Angela instructed Tasha and she did as she was told. She and Maura didn't say anything else to each other until the M.E. finished her salad and was getting ready to go back to the precinct.

"I'll be home around 4:30 today. Jane should be with me. Do you want me to give her a message for you?" She asked?

Both Tasha and Angela shook their heads mutely. "Okay. Well, have a good rest of your day." With that, she was out the door.

"So, what was her excuse for coming home for lunch? That's only about the third time I've seen her here and I've lived her quite a while." Angela asked with an amused smile.

"Change of clothes," Tasha reported.

Angela scoffed and then laughed. "You know that she was just here to check on you, don't you?"

Tasha smirked. "Yeah." She finished her sandwich. It was good - but she thought that the one Angela had made for her was better.

"So do you wanna go to the park today?" The older woman asked as she took Tasha's plate and rinsed it before loading it into the dishwasher. "I know being cooped up can drive a person crazy."

Tasha grinned. "Sure! Do you think that snow cone vendor will be there again?"

Angela scrunch up her face, shaking her head, still obviously amused. "Go get your shoes on and I guess we'll see, won't we?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Maura poured Jane a glass of non-alcoholic, sparkling apple cider. It had become Jane's go-to celebration drink. Tonight they were celebrating the close of a case that had left a man wrongfully imprisoned for 15 years. Tasha had excused herself to her room not long after dinner. Maura suspected it was to give her the space to talk with Jane. Angela was conspicuous by her absence.

"So, is my mother boycotting this celebration or what?" Jane grinned happily as she held up her glass of bubbly and they clinked glasses. She had come back to Maura's after work, but she hadn't changed out of her work clothes completely. She still wore her pants, belt, and tee. She had her badge still affixed to her belt, but at least she'd taken off her gun and put it away.

"No, she actually went out dancing." Maura told her, taking a sip of her wine. "But she sends her love."

Jane stared blankly at her for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, did you say she went _dancing_?"

Maura tilted her head and gave Jane a look of concern. "I did. She is."

Jane set her glass down on the counter. "Hold on." She put one hand on her hip. "Where? W-With who?"

The M.E. shrugged. "She didn't say."

"You didn't ask?"

"Well, Angela is a grown woman." Maura reasoned.

Jane's eyes widened and she leaned forward, all intensity. "Yes, but she can't be out clubbing in the middle of the night."

Maura frowned. "It's 9:30."

Jane rolled her eyes and gave Maura a disbelieving look. "Oh, Maura, don't hassle me with the details. My mother is missing."

Maura set her glass down and took Jane's hands. The brunette tried to pull away, but Maura wouldn't let go. She made her face as serious as she could. "Okay," she began, "I know that it's scary, but Angela has to leave the nest and spread her wings."

Jane looked almost thoughtful for a moment. Then she jerked her hands out of Maura's. "That's good advice... _If_ we were talking about a cockatoo, which we are not. My mother has dated two men her entire life, both of whom I knew very well." Maura tried to keep her face neutral and nodded, but Jane's voice rose, "She doesn't know what _men_ are like. What if she leaves her drink unattended, and somebody puts something in it?" The detective's hand was back on her hip and she leaned towards Maura again. Her voice lowered and she said, "I think we all know how _that_ turns out, don't we?"

Maura gasped. "I can't believe you would bring that up."

Jane's voice rose again, her normal whiskey and smoke voice cracking with intensity. "I can't believe you're not concerned about my mother!" Back at normal volume she asked, "Do I need to pull up your booking photo?"

The mere thought was enough to make Maura roll her eyes and smile. "I think we both know that your mother is okay." She said in amusement.

Jane sighed and deflated. "Yeah," she admitted. She made a face, then picked up her drink and started to carry it into the living room.

"So you're just going to wait up for her?" The M.E. wanted to know.

"Well, I can't sleep now." Jane told her. Maura gave a soft laugh and followed Jane to the couch. She sat down beside her and Jane automatically lifted her arm and laid it across the M.E.s shoulders. Maura sighed happily. Jane had picked up the television remote as she sat and was now listlessly flipping through channels. She stopped on a commercial for some kind of new deodorant, but she wasn't actually watching it.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you staying tonight?"

"I was planning on it, yeah. Why? Do you not want me to?" Jane blocked out the television completely and looked at Maura, worry etched across her beautiful face.

Maura said quickly, "Of course I do! I... I was just wondering if...well, if you are planning on staying, maybe we could talk about you moving in."

"Really? You actually want me to move in here?" Jane looked flabbergasted.

"Yes. I know," Maura put up a hand to forestall interruption, "we haven't been together all that long. But... It makes sense, doesn't it? You're here most nights anyway. You pretty much eat here every day. I love you. Tasha loves you. We'd both really like it if this could be your home."

A smile grew on Jane's face, her eyes lighting up with the intensity of it. "Maura, I would _love_ for this to be our home. The idea of _not_ coming here after work, of leaving when you go to bed... I won't lie, it's been something on my mind for a while."

"It has?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know I haven't even hit my second trimester, but I've been wondering if we'd even be under the same roof by the time the baby comes."

Maura took a slow breath through her nose and let it out. "Okay. Move in with me - with us - Jane. Please?"

Jane nodded vigorously. "Yes. Of course, Maur. I love you so much."

Maura wrapped an arm around Jane's neck and pulled her into the kiss. It didn't last long - they had been keeping it pretty PG for a while now - waiting for Jane to heal. Now that she was, they were back to circling each other, trying to gauge if they were both ready to move forward. Not tonight.

Jane turned on the sofa and stretched her long legs out. She fumbled at her belt and removed her phone and badge, setting them on the coffee table. Maura waited, then lay down in front of Jane, her back to Jane's front.

"Should we order a pizza while we wait?" Maura asked.

"You don't have to do that," Jane told her. "You've been up longer than I have. You must be exhausted."

"Mmm. Happy." Maura corrected her. She closed her eyes.

"What time is it now?" Jane asked, sounding sleepy.

"9:36."

"What time do we start calling the hospitals?"

Maura shook with laughter. "Later. After ten. 10:05." Maura told her. Jane's arm snaked across Maura's waist and she felt her girlfriend's lips on the top of her head.

"We got this." Jane said, but she sounded tired like she was falling asleep. Maura stifled her own yawn. Yeah, they had this.

Angela found them on the couch when she came home an hour later. She smiled and covered them with a blanket before turning off the lights and going to bed in the guest house.


	14. Chapter 14

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note:** The two episodes I'm covering in this chapter are two of my all-time favourites. As soon as I saw the looks that passed between our two favourite ladies, I just knew that this would be _the_ defining moment in their relationship. I even made my wife watch that scene – you all know which one – and she couldn't believe that they were _not_ together. So, I hope this meets with your approval.

Chapter Fourteen: Learning Curve ( _Burden of Proof, Bridge to Tomorrow_ )

 _Jane stalked into the lab, spotted Maura and bee-lined for her. "Looks like Westcourt's car was at the motel the night of the murder." She said, without preamble._

 _Maura looked up from her computer. "Well, that's a good alibi, right?"_

 _"For his_ car _." Jane replied, with much sarcasm. "Why do people cheat? I mean, i-is there some sort of evolutionary reason?" The detective was clearly trying to reason something out, but it was obviously eluding her. Mara could understand her confusion. She didn't quite understand - in her heart - shy someone would cheat on the person they claimed to love. She'd_ never _cheat on Jane._

 _"Well, there is research that links infidelity to a variant in dopamine receptor D4. Some people call it the 'thrill-seeking gene." Maura told her, giving her the scientific facts as she knew them. There was always something comforting to her in facts. She knew that Jane didn't feel the same, but she thought it might help._

 _"So cheating is genetic?" Jane wanted to know._

 _"The_ variant _is genetic, but the behaviour can be modulated by the individual, though, not in this case, apparently. The semen was a match to the DNA swab that Paul Westcourt submitted."_

" _Have you ever…?"_

" _Cheated? No. Not only have I never found it necessary, but since I can't lie, I'd never be able to hide what I did." Maura told her. "What about you?"_

 _Jane made a face. "No." She said, simply._

Jane stared across her apartment's living area at Maura, who sat on the couch, not looking at her. She had come not long after her mother had left. The doctor hadn't said a word, she'd simply entered and sat on the couch. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

 _Jane led the ADA into the elevator at the precinct. She couldn't believe that she was helping a lying, cheating scum. She looked him up and down, trying not to be judgmental, but it was so very difficult. They had done an okay job of covering his bruises that he'd received while in jail, but he still looked miserable. He stood beside her as they traveled downward and she couldn't help but to give in to her curiosity. She wanted to know if this man had actually been as in love with their victim as he claimed._

 _"All right, what was Danni's favourite colour?" She demanded._

 _Taken aback it took Paul a moment to collect his thoughts and respond. "Uh... Sage."_

 _"Sage?" Jane asked, not believing what she was hearing._

 _Paul shrugged a little. "She liked to look at the_ Pottery Barn _catalog. There's a lot of sage in there." He told her with a silly half-smile. Jane frowned. She recognised that look as one she had seen on Maura's face sometimes._

 _"What was her favourite food?" She asked._

 _"Samosas." He replied, without having to think about it._

 _"Least favourite food?"_

 _"Shrimp," he replied with a little touch of anger, "okay?"_

 _Jane stared at him for a moment, studying the complex play of emotions on his face. She backed down. "Sorry."_

The detective knew that this was a defining moment in their relationship. She had to do the right thing, and say the right things or she could lose what they had been building together. She looked around her partially packed up apartment and realised that if she didn't figure it out, she'd have to unpack everything, including her own heart.

 _It was dark and cool on the Narrows Bridge that night as Jane climbed over the railing in an attempt to talk Paul Westcourt out of suicide. After more investigation, she, Frankie, and Korsak had come to the realisation that this man - although he was a cheater - had not murdered their victim, Danni. In fact, he had loved her more than he loved his wife and that was the cause of his anguish. She_ wouldn't _allow him to give up on life, no matter what._

 _"I'll stay over here," she told the man on the edge, "We'll - We'll - We'll just talk from here. Okay? I'm not - I'm not moving any f- any further, all right?" She clung to the metal rail that she'd climbed over with one hand, doing her best to balance on the narrow metal ledge. She could smell water and the tang of rusty metal reminded her of blood, making her edgier than normal. "I know that you think that your life is over, and - and maybe I can't change that, but just - please, for one second - please will you just think about Danielle?" Below the bridge, water churned and swirled in the darkness below. Cool mist rose around them._

 _"Danni." Paul said the name of his lover with an anguish that Jane felt in her own heart. She could imagine what she would be like if the deceased person were Maura. Maura, who was standing on the road behind her, watching this whole thing play out, at a loss as to what to do to help. Jane wanted to look back at her, wanted to give her some kind of signal, but she was afraid to take her attention off of the ADA for even a second._

 _"I know you didn't kill her. Okay? I - I think you loved her more than anything. And I think that's why you - you were so conflicted about what to do. And that's why you cannot let whoever did this to her get away with it, okay?" The detective tried to reason with the man. "Come on. Paul, you said it yourself - her killer is still out there. Look," Jane took a deep breath, trying to sound calmer. She made the mistake of looking down again and got a little dizzy. Her stomach roiled. She moved over, just a few inches, hanging on to the metal railing, "Okay? And - and I can't - can't give you any more nights flipping through catalogs and - and - and Indian food. But I_ can _bring her killer to justice. I can do that. Okay? Please - h-help me do that. Doesn't she deserve that?"_

 _Paul stared at her with sad blue eyes, and it was obvious that he_ needed _to believe her. He needed to believe that Jane Rizzoli could avenge his murdered love. He needed to know that_ he _could do something that would help undo the pain that he had caused. He nodded slowly._

 _Holding onto the railing with one hand, Jane reached out to him with her other hand. He turned, took a step towards her, and his foot slipped. One look of panic was all that Jane had time to see before he was plummeting off of the bridge and down into the dark waters below._

 _Detective Jane Rizzoli hesitated for only a second before she jumped after him, Maura's agonized scream echoing in her ear until she hit the cold water._

Maura stared down at her hands, willing them to stop shaking. She kept her head down, but her eyes scanned the room, taking in the packed boxes. Jane was supposed to be moving in with her soon. Did she still want to? Did _Maura_ still want her to?

The brunette approached her girlfriend, hands behind her back. When she rounded her couch, she brought one hand out from behind her back, a little golden gift bag dangled from it. Maura took the bag, face expressionless. She reached into it and pulled out a small bottle of perfume.

"It was the only thing I could afford without taking out a second mortgage," Jane said, trying for some levity.

"It's my favourite." Maura said in a toneless voice. Her hand that held the bottle shook.

Jane sat down beside her on the couch - near enough to reach out and touch her, but actually doing so. "Mine, too." She admitted with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. She put the bottle on Jane's coffee table and then clasped her hands in her lap again.

" _We're_ okay. I'm sore, and I'm tired. I promise, Maur, the baby is okay. _I_ am, too." Jane watched her girlfriend start to tremble and wanted more than anything to reach out to her. But she remembered the hug that they had shared on the docks.

 _Jane stepped out of the ship's bridge, soaked, shivering, and wrapped in a blanket. She looked up and saw the three people she most wanted to see. She knew that her mother was probably at Maura's house, with Tasha, fretting the way that she did._

 _Frankie was the first to break. "Janie!" He shouted and practically ran down the ramp to the dock. "Janie! Oh God! Janie." He enveloped her in a huge hug. Then he stood back, holding her by the shoulders. "Good thing Ma made us take all those swim lessons, huh? You okay?" When Jane nodded, he let go of her and she turned to see Maura._

 _She was a site for sore, tired eyes. Maura was pressing her lips together in an effort not to cry. Jane nearly wept in relief as she took the blonde in her arms and buried her face in Maura's neck. "I've never been so happy to see you in my life." She whimpered._

 _Maura held her tightly for a few seconds. Then she abruptly pulled back. Her face had gone remote, like nothing Jane had ever seen. The detective tried to hold on to her girlfriend, but the M.E. stepped back. "I'll see you back at the office. Take good care of her," she ordered the EMTs as she walked stiffly back up the ramp. Jane watched her go, utterly unsure what had just happened._

"Okay," Jane began. "I know jumping in after Paul was dangerous."

Maura swallowed hard before she responded. "Did you think about any of us before you jumped?"

Jane sighed. She gave Maura a small smile and shook her head. "No, I didn't. I didn't think about you. And I didn't think about the baby. I didn't think about Tasha, or - or my family. I didn't even think about myself. The only person that I thought about was Paul and that I was the only one that could help him. I wasn't gonna let him drown, Maura." She answered with the absolute truth.

Maura breathed slowly, like drawing breath hurt her. She said, "I guess that's the instinct that makes you such a good cop."

Jane nodded. Uncertainly, she replied, "And maybe a bit hard to love."

Maura tried to smile as she nodded, but all she could do was press her lips together in an attempt to not cry. "I was afraid that I'd lost you." She blew out a hard breath and shook her head slowly. "And I just kept thinking that I didn't do enough to help you." That admission was difficult for her. "Why didn't I go with you and help talk Paul down, or why didn't I stop you from going over the railing, why wasn't I closer to grab you?" Maura's voice broke on the last word.

Jane couldn't stand it. She scooted over on the sofa and pulled Maura into her. "I'm sorry. I am _so, so_ sorry. Honey, I..."

Maura cut her off with a hard, fierce kiss. Her hands sank into Jane's hair as she dragged the brunette closer, her tongue demanding entrance to Jane's mouth. Jane gave in at once, letting out a moan and shifting until she'd managed to pull the blonde onto her lap. Maura moved and straddled Jane's thighs, pressing hard against her, never breaking their kiss. Jane scrabbled at Maura's shirt, jerking it from free where it was tucked into her pants and immediately sliding her hands up the blonde's back.

The M.E. broke the kiss long enough to suck in a couple deep breaths before moulding herself back to her girlfriend. One hand left her hair to caress Jane's face while the other moved down to cup the back of the detective's head. Jane broke the kiss, but only to begin moving her lips along Maura's jaw to her ear. She bit down on M.E.'s earlobe and was rewarded with a loud moan directly into her own ear. When she began leaving a trail of feather light kisses down Maura's graceful neck, the blonde tilted her head and let her hair fall away to give Jane better access.

The brunette, for her part, was loving every second of this. Her hands roamed over the skin of Maura's back until it hit her bra and with a single move, she unhooked the offending device. Maura gasped and pulled back to look into Jane's eyes. The detective was unsurprised to find the same passion she was feeling reflected in the hazel-green orgs that she adored. Maura's pupils were huge, her face flushed, her breathing ragged. Her lips were kiss-swollen.

"Now?" Jane whispered.

Maura nodded. "Take me to bed, Jane. I need to feel you. I need to know that you're _alive_."

The rush of love and lust and understanding that filled Jane made her ears ring. She slid to the front of the couch, Maura still on her lap, and wrapped both arms around her. She stood slowly, allowing the blonde to wrap, her strong, yoga toned legs around her waist. Then she carried the woman she loved into her former bedroom.

Ever so gently, Jane set Maura down at the head of the bed before joining her, kneeling, on the mattress. The bed wasn't made, but that didn't seem to matter. Maura reached for her, pulling her face down and showering it with tender kisses. The detective allowed that for a few seconds before she moved her head and covered Maura's mouth with her own, earning her another moan. With a deftness that she didn't know she possessed, Jane tugged the rest of Maura's shirt out of her pants, and slid her hands underneath to glide against warm skin until her fingertips brushed the undersides of Maura's bra-clad breasts.

The M.E. broke the kiss. "Take it off." She ordered in a hoarse voice. Jane complied with haste, finding the almost hidden zipper underneath Maura's arm and sliding it downward. When it was open, she put her hands under the material and guided it upwards, snagging the bra as she went. In a single fluid movement, both shirt and undergarment were gone, tossed into a pile on the floor.

"My turn." Maura informed her, breaking Jane's sudden concentration on the perfection of flesh in front of her. The strangest thought flew through her mind: _Okay, so maybe Susie's model_ was _to scale_. Maura tried to tug Jane's t-shirt from where it was tucked into her pants, but it wouldn't come. She began to worry at the buckle on Jane's belt. The detective stilled her girlfriend's hands, moving them from the offending device. Then she unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her pants, yanking at her shirt. When it finally came away, she started to pull it off over head. Small, firm hands stopped her. " _My_ turn," Maura repeated, her voice deep and husky.

Jane relented immediately. Maura's hands glided under the t-shirt and trailed along on either side of Jane's spine. She shivered with excitement, lightening shooting towards her core as the soft cotton was pushed upward and off of her body. Her bra was next - unhooked and drawn slowly down her arms, to be discarded over the side of the bed.

They stared at each other in silence. Jane broke first. "I want to... to touch you, Maur."

Maura arched her back, thrusting her breasts towards the brunette, nipples already hardening. Jane sucked in a breath and let it out. Her hands cupped Maura's perfect chest, squeezing and rubbing her palm over the sensitive peak of flesh.

"Yes!" Maura whispered in triumph. "Oh god, yes! Jane..."

Unable to stop herself, Jane ran the scars on her palms over Maura's nipples causing ripples of pleasure through the blonde's body. She pressed herself harder into Jane's hands, whimpering. It was the most intoxicating thing that Jane had _ever_ seen or heard.

On impulse, the brunette leaned down and replaced one hand with her mouth, pulling the nipple inside and circling it with her tongue. Maura's hips moved on their own, thrusting upwards, seeking some form or relief. Jane groaned and moved her hips to meet Maura's actions. She decided they still had too many clothes on.

She released Maura's nipple with a _pop_ and her hands began to worry at the button on the doctor's slacks while she took the other into her mouth and gave it the same attention. Jane was able to open the first button - the one on the outside, but was thwarted by the button that she hadn't known was on the _inside_ of her girlfriend's pants. The brunette snarled with impatience, only to have her hands pulled away and small strong fingers finished the job for her. Then the other woman wiggled her hips to help Jane pull the offending material off of her body, underwear and all. Next came the rest of Jane's clothes.

When skin touched skin the first time, both women stilled, eyes wide and staring at one another. Jane had never felt another thing like it in her life - a connection formed between them that she knew could not be broken, no matter what happened. Maura's eyes widened as she felt it, too. She whispered her girlfriend's name in a voice of awe.

Then, Jane captured Maura's lips in her own once again, bringing them both back to what was happening. Tongues dueled, mouths moved against one another.

They lost themselves in the pleasure of discovery. Lips against skin, tasting, sucking, nipping - finding out what made the other moan, what made them shiver, what made them whimper with need. Jane learned that Maura liked to be kissed in the little place behind her ear. Maura was endlessly fascinated by the sensitivity of the skin just above Jane's clavicle.

By the time Jane had worked her way low enough to dip her fingers between Maura's thighs, there was no room for anything except passion and pleasure. She was amazed at how _right_ it felt as she grazed the sensitive flesh and Maura's hips bucked, begging for more. She slid first one, and then a second, finger into the moist heat that she found there, making the M.E. cry out for more. She used her thumb to find the sensitive outer nub and started a slow rhythm. Maura gasped and moaned, moving her hips in a counter tempo. It didn't take long before the blonde gasped suddenly and her body arched into a bow, seeming to hang in the air for a few seconds before she melted back to the bed and began to writhe at every movement Jane made with hand.

It was the most beautiful, perfect thing that Jane had ever seen in her life to that point - prim and proper Maura Isles completely untethered in the throes of ecstasy.

Jane stilled her movements and then carefully withdrew her hand, bringing it close to her face and inhaling the scent. Somehow both sweet and musky, it made perfect sense that this is what she would find. Curious, she brought it to her lips and let herself taste it, to taste the very essence of the woman she loved. It was intoxicating and perfect. Jane cleaned her fingers, moved herself down the blonde's body, fitting herself between her legs. She leaned in and inhaled through her nose before her mouth replaced where her hand had been. Her tongue worked the already sensitive flesh as though she'd been doing this her whole life.

Maura's second climax broke like a wave as hands threaded into her hair, holding her in place.

Afterward, they lay in silence until Maura caught her breath. It happened so quickly that Jane didn't have time to react before Maura was suddenly on top, straddling her and staring down at her, a hungry look in her hazel-green eyes. "Mine." Her voice was low and husky and sent a jolt of heat down to Jane's already smoldering core.

Lips crashed again, tongues met and slid against each other. Maura's hands moved, one coming up to palm Jane's breast and the other sliding between them, plunging into Jane and making the detective groan. She'd never felt anything like it before - had never experienced anything so perfect in her life to date. Her eyes closed of their own accord as she struggled to keep from falling over the edge, failed, and saw fireworks as her climax ripped through her.

She rode the wave of it, letting go and trusting that Maura would never hurt her, would be there when she came back to herself. She was right, but not in the way she'd though. The M.E. kept up the motion with her fingers, scooting her body down until she could bend forward and use her tongue. More lights played out behind Jane's a startling few minutes later.

Maura was lying next to her, rolled onto her side and propped on her elbow. The brunette reached up and gently brushed her finger tips over the other woman's cheek. Hazel-green eyes fluttered shut at the touch before opening and meeting her gaze.

"Hi." Jane said, her voice a little more raspy than normal.

"Hi back." Maura replied in an equally hoarse tone.

"You good? Are _we_ good?"

"God, yes." The blonde curled her body and buried her face in Jane's neck. Jane sighed happily. She reached for the pile of blankets that were stacked at the head of the bed, ready to be packed, and pulled the one off the top. Maura helped her get it spread out until it covered them both. Then they both settled back down, basking in the afterglow. Maura yawned and it was contagious. After her swim in the river and now this physical activity – as amazing as it had been, Jane just wanted to sleep. Maura, who had been up all night worrying, clearly felt the same. The detective placed a soft kiss on the doctor's cheek before closing her eyes and letting sleep take them both.


	15. Chapter 15

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

Chapter Fifteen: Moving Forward

Two weeks later, Jane officially moved in with Maura and Tasha. Since she'd already packed some of her things all that really needed to be done was to take them down to the moving van, then on to the storage shed that Jane had rented. At first Jane had wanted to donate most of what she owned – dishes, silverware, some blankets, and any item that Maura already had at her house – but Maura had convinced her not to do so. She had pointed out that even if Jane didn't used them again, that perhaps Tasha might want them if and when she moved out on her own. Since that made sense to Jane, she'd rented the tiny storage closet and the plan was to move anything that wasn't coming with her into it.

The plan had been to get an early start, however Jane had woken up at 2:00 AM with the worst bout of morning sickness to date. Her quiet retching had brought Maura in to the bathroom with much sympathy, then she'd run to the 24 hour market to get something to help Jane's stomach settled. They had been up until nearly dawn before Jane was able to go back to sleep.

Maura watched her girlfriend as she slipped into exhausted slumber before she sent a text message to Tommy, Frankie, and Korsak. She let them know that it had been a rough night and that she and Jane would be late, but if they wanted to get a head start, the moving van was parked in front of Jane's condo and the keys were inside the building. Since she'd accidently woken Tasha up on her way in from store, she trusted that the girl would relay what had happened to Angela. She hoped that would mean they could both get some more sleep.

On waking the second time, Jane groaned. Maura was pulled from her own sleep by the sound.

"Jane?" She asked, sleepily, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're late, Maur." Jane reported, sounding a little frantic.

The blonde smiled and sat up in bed to find her girlfriend was already untangling herself from the blankets. She reached out a hand and touched the brunette's shoulder, stilling her movements. "Jane. Calm down, sweetheart. I let everyone know about last night – they know we're going to be late."

"Oh." She let out a relieved sigh. "In that case…" She moved quickly and Maura let out a shriek of surprised delight as she found herself on her back once more, staring up into sparkling orbs of chocolate brown and a grinning Jane.

She laughed. "Someone is feeling better, I see." She brushed her fingertips over Jane's cheek.

"Mmmhmm." Jane responded before she claimed Maura's mouth with her own. The doctor let out a happy sigh and wound her arms around Jane's neck. The detective covered the smaller woman with her body, sliding one of her legs between Maura's thighs.

Maura broke the kiss with an effort. "Jane, we can't."

Jane growled in disappointment. " _Why not_?"

The doctor giggled. Jane frowned hard at her. "As much as I would _love_ to finish this, we do have to get up and get to your apartment. We can't allow our family to do all of the work."

The dark-haired detective growled again. Then she rolled her eyes and sighed. Giving Maura one last searing kiss, Jane extricated herself and sat up. Maura took a moment to compose herself – Jane's kisses had a way of thoroughly unraveling her. It was because of this pause that the doctor heard her girlfriend's stomach growl.

"Oh yeah?" Jane said, clearly not talking to Maura. "Well, you should have thought of _that_ before you made me lose my dinner."

The doctor snickered. She'd noticed that Jane had been having "conversations" with her unborn child when she thought nobody was listening. It was utterly adorable.

"Are you hungry, Jane?" She asked, sitting up again.

"It looks like we are." Another thing that Maura had noticed was that Jane always referred to 'we' when she was talking about eating. "But after last night, I'm afraid to put anything in there."

Maura nodded in understanding. "Well, why don't we shower and get dressed and see how you feel then?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jane agreed. With that, they both got out of bed. They showered together, something that they'd been doing as often as possible. Sometimes it led to more than just washing each other's backs; sometimes – like today – it was just a form of intimacy that they both found reassuring.

Once they had dressed, they went downstairs and found that Angela and Tasha were not in residence. Angela had left a brief note.

 _Janie,_

 _We decided to head to your apartment. I hope you feel better this morning. Just come on by when you feel up to it._

 _Love you,_

 _Ma & Tasha_

Jane smiled and felt unexpected tears prick her eyes. _Damn hormones_ , she thought, blinking hard. "It looks like Tasha and Ma are already at the condo. I guess we should join them."

"Coffee first?" Maura asked.

"Naw." Jane replied. "I was thinking maybe we could stop and get donuts for everyone as a thank you?"

Maura rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "You just want a reason to eat something sugary for breakfast."

"C'mon, Maur!" Jane whined. "I'm just trying to do something _nice_ for our family."

Maura considered the detective. "Fine. On one condition."

"Name it."

"You promise me that you'll get something for yourself that is more than sugar and carbs." The doctor ordered.

Jane scoffed and made a face. "Ugh!"

"Jane." Maura said in a stern voice.

"You're _so_ bossy!" Jane complained.

In the end, they stopped at _Dunkin Donuts_ and bought two dozen donuts, everyone's favourite drinks, and Jane ate not one, but two croissant sandwiches with bacon, egg, and cheese. They had to park almost half a block away from Jane's condo because the moving van was parked in her spot. Jane carried the drinks and Maura carried the donuts.

Inside her condo, Jane found that moving day was already in full swing, in spite of her tardiness. Boxes had been stacked by the door in an orderly fashion and Tasha was in charge of making sure they were taped and labeled properly. Even though she was mostly healed, Maura was still leery about having her do too much physical labour. So, no heavy lifting. But the girl wanted to help and she seemed to be having a good time. Angela was giving orders to Frankie and Tommy, who seemed to be doing the lion's share of all of the lifting and carrying.

Ever since her first real Rizzoli dinner, Tasha had struck up a friendship with Tommy and it made Jane smile to watch the two of them together. Tommy had taken the time to start teaching Tasha the rudiments of chess, coming by twice a week to play a game or two with her when he was out of work. He brought TJ by a couple of times, too, and Jane's nephew seemed completely enamoured of Maura's foster daughter. The little boy had spent the whole time talking the teen's ear off, much to her amusement and that of everyone else. The only person not in evidence was Vince.

Tasha's back was turned as the two women entered the condo, so it was Angela who noticed them, first.

"Hey, hey!" She called out. "Look who's here!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their eyes upon Maura and Jane. The donuts and drinks were immediately zeroed in on.

"Oooh!" Tasha put down the tape gun she'd been using.

"Donuts!" Tommy exclaimed with a grin. "Heya, Janie. You must be feeling better." He dusted his hands off and crossed the room. He took the boxes from Maura, buzzing her cheek with his lips.

Frankie joined them and helped his brother to set the boxes on the counter, opening them and displaying their wares. Jane set the two drink holders next to the donuts and backed off as the ravenous horde – her brothers, mother, and growing teenager – converged. Maura rolled her eyes at them all, but managed to sneak in and steal a plain glazed confection for herself and the single remaining Boston Cream for Jane.

" _You're welcome_ ," Jane said, mouth half-full.

Tasha looked up guiltily. "Oh, uh, thanks Jane. Thanks Maura."

"Yeah, thank you, Sis," Frankie intoned, stuffing the last part of a maple bar into his mouth and taking a drink of the coffee with his name on it. "Ah, that hits the spot."

Tommy just nodded and ate another donut.

"Where's Vince?" Jane asked as she polished off her own treat.

"He had something to take care of at the Robber. He called and said he'd be here as soon as he can." Angela told her.

The man in question showed up about 30 minutes later and joined the fray. It didn't take long after that. Boxes were loaded onto the dollie Jane had gotten with the moving van, taken downstairs, and loaded up. Tommy and Frankie had to arm-wrestle to decide who was going to drive the van to the storage shed. It was entirely amusing to watch them both – until Angela put a stop to it by confiscating the key and giving them to Jane.

"Aww, Ma!" Tommy exclaimed. "I totally had him!"

"Like hell you did," Frankie protested.

"It doesn't matter," their mother replied, sternly. "It's _Jane's_ van. She's driving."

Jane smirked at them, tossing the key up in the air and then catching it. Then there was an argument about who would ride shotgun. Jane shut them both down. " _Maura_ is coming with me, obviously."

Maura had put her hand over her mouth to hide her amusement at the Rizzoli antics. She dropped it and frowned at Jane. "If I come with you, how will you get home from the moving company when you drop off the van?"

Jane opened her mouth, then closed it. "Damn it. Okay then… Tasha, do you want to ride in the van with me?"

Her brothers both made noise of complaint. Tasha couldn't hold in her laughter. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

It was decided then that Frankie and Tommy would take separate vehicles – Frankie with Korsak, and Tommy would ride with his mother – and Maura would drive her own car.

Once it was agreed upon, everyone except Jane and Maura filed out and headed down to the cars. Left alone, the two women stared around what had been the detective's home since she'd become a detective. It looked empty – the only things left were the appliances in the kitchen, the living room furniture, and Jane's bed. She hadn't figured out what she was doing with the condo, yet. She was toying with renting it out, but couldn't decide if she should list it as fully furnished or store all of the furniture. For now, it was going to stay where it was.

"You know, I'm actually going to miss this place," she told her girlfriend. When Maura raised her eyebrows at her in question, she went on. "A lot has happened here. I've laughed and cried and had a good life here. We had our first real kiss as a couple on that sofa."

That made Maura smile. "And what a kiss it was. Changed my life."

"Mine, too." The detective chuckled. She wrapped her arms around Maura and placed a soft yet meaningful kiss on her lips. "I am glad to be moving in with you and Tasha, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Maura rested her forehead on Jane's shoulder and sighed. "Maura?"

"I'm a little scared, Jane. This…This is a big step for us. I just want to make sure it's what _you_ want."

Jane let out a little chuckle. "You don't think I'm ready to move in with you? Maura, what do I have to do to prove to you that I am? I could rent a plane and have them write it in the sky? I could stand on the sidewalk and shout it to the world? Ooh, _or_ I could just _tell you_ that I love you and we could sit on the couch and make out for a while?"

Maura looked up and studied Jane's face. Whatever she saw there seemed to reassure her. "I'm sorry, Jane. I don't doubt you. And as much as I would love to relive our first kiss, we do have something else more pressing."

"Mmmm. They could wait, you know."

"Jane," Maura chided her, but she was laughing.

"Mau-ra!" Jane stomped her foot. That just made the doctor laugh harder.

"Let's go, Jane. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can go home."

 _Home_. Jane couldn't help but to grin at that. It was going to be really nice to spend her first night in Maura's – no, _their -_ bed and know that when she woke up, she was home.

With a final look around the condo, Jane followed Maura out the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

"I still can't believe Ma took Tasha to a motel for the night," Jane said from where she was sprawled out, naked, on the bed in their room. Since she didn't have to worry about anyone dropping in unexpectedly for a whole night, and since they weren't on call, the detective was having absolutely no trouble with her own nudity. She also had no trouble with her girlfriend's equally nude body as it curled into her own.

"Jane. You promised." Maura chided her, but she was smiling.

After they'd unloaded the truck and Jane had returned it, everyone had converged on the Dirty Robber for a late lunch, courtesy of Maura and very thankful Jane. During lunch, Angela had announced that she and Tasha were going to be staying at a nice motel for the night – something about neither of them ever having experienced room service before. Everyone knew it was her way of giving the M.E. and the detective some time alone, to celebrate Jane's first night home. Subtle it was not, however, it was greatly appreciated.

When lunch was over, Jane and Maura returned home. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed and locked, Jane plastered Maura against the door and crashed their lips together. It wasn't easy, but they'd managed to make it upstairs and into the bedroom before clothing had come off. Several hours later, they lay together in blissful aftermath.

"Sorry," the detective replied, clearly anything but.

"You know," Maura lifted her head from where she'd rested it above Jane's heart so that she could glare at her girlfriend, "your mother isn't nearly so bad as you think."

"That's because we practically gave her a grandchild that lives in the same house. Have you seen how much she dotes on Tasha?" Jane countered.

"Have you seen how much _Tasha_ likes it? She told me that she never had a grandparent before – both of hers passed away before she was born." Maura laid her head back down with a happy sigh. Jane's heart beat strong and steadily under her ear. It was the most reassuring thing that she'd ever heard.

Jane chuckled quietly, a light rumbling that blended in with the _lub-dub_ of her heart. "Tasha told me the other day that she asked you to set up an appointment with a counsellor."

"Yes. She didn't tell me why, but I am hoping that maybe a counsellor can do more to get her to open up than I've been able to." Maura turned her face and brushed her lips against the silken skin of Jane's breast, causing Jane to gasp.

"Careful, Maur." She warned. Her hand, which had been busy drawing idle patterns on Maura's bare back suddenly stilled. "Unless you think you're ready for another round."

"Don't tempt me, detective," the blonde murmured, but she returned her head to its previous position, listening intently as Jane's heartbeat slowed once again. She loved knowing that something so simple could make the raven haired beauty react like in such a way. It made her feel strangely powerful.

Jane, for her part, thought that it might be possible to become addicted to the feeling of peace she got every time she and Maura lay like this. The adrenaline of their love making was wearing off and her muscles felt like putty in the best way. She lived most of her days on edge – one of the downsides to being a cop. To have this time, this quiet, this happiness that seemed to penetrate all the way to her very soul – it was better than any beer she'd ever had.

"As much as I'd like to stay just like this the rest of the night," Maura began again a few minutes of silence later, "I was thinking -"

"- You think too much, Honey." When Maura sat up to glare at her, Jane subsided.

"I was thinking that maybe we could find our way out of the bed. We should both hydrate and you need to eat to keep up your strength. After all," she added when Jane raised an eyebrow at her, "we have _all night_."

The way Maura's voice dropped for the last two words of the sentence made Jane's stomach flip-flop pleasantly. "Keep that up…" She warned playfully. Maura huffed out a laugh in response.

In the kitchen, the doctor set about attempting to make something for them to eat. Unfortunately Jane was so picky about food that the best she could come up with was a tray of fruit, cheese, and whole wheat crackers. She added some of Jane's favourite lunch meat – sliced garlic bologna, despite the zero nutritional balance it possessed. It made Jane happy, which was something that Maura strove to do. She added some of her 'fancy' mustard and bottles of water for them both.

They sat on the sofa and ate. No television was needed, not even for background noise. Talk and laughter were two things that Maura had come to associate with Jane, and they abounded that day. Jane was in rare spirits. The M.E. drank in her good mood and it made her feel that, above all, she would be happy to spend the rest of her life with Jane, if it meant getting to see her smile like this. When food was eaten and Maura was assured that they'd both hydrated properly, _she_ took her girlfriend back upstairs and made certain that her fist night in a new home was a memorable one. She was going to have to remember to thank Angela for this.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

"Maura, where am I going to put these boxes?" Jane wanted to know. She had a half dozen boxes currently stacked in the corner of the living room. Maura had promised her that they could be unpacked and that Jane's little touches could be added to the décor. However, aside from Jane's signed baseball collection and some photographs for the walls, the rest of it was still packed up. The detective didn't mind – they had all the time in the world to figure out where her stuff could go. For now, it was enough that _she_ was there. It did, however, leave the boxes as an eye-sore in the living area and had been there for almost a week since the detective had moved in.

Maura considered Jane's question, her eyes searching for a place to put the offending packages, but not finding it right away.

"Do you think I could just store them in the study until it's time to convert it?" Jane asked brightly. They had decided that the room Maura called her study, but rarely used for that purpose, would be turned into a nursery. Even Jane had only been in the room a couple of times in the years that Maura had lived here, so she thought that putting the boxes in there wouldn't be a big deal. Hell, there was a closet in there that she'd never been inside of. Unless it was filled with more shoes, there was likely _some_ room for her things.

Maura glanced towards the room in question and got a suddenly guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry, Jane. The closet in that room is full. Your mother has some of her things in there, along with mine. Why don't we just put the boxes in our bedroom closet for now and I'll see about getting you that bookshelf you wanted."

Jane eyed her girlfriend warily. For some reason she got the feeling that her girlfriend was hiding something from her. However, since she knew that Maura couldn't lie, and that the M.E. was terrible at keeping secrets, Jane couldn't figure out why her cop sense was tingling. Maybe it had something to do with nursery and Maura was _trying_ to keep it a secret. She decided to let it go. "All right. Help me with them?" Maura consented and helped move the boxes into a mostly empty corner of the huge closet she now shared with Jane.

It had amused the detective to no end when Maura had announced to her that she'd donated a part of her wardrobe to charity in order to give Jane a portion of the closet for her very own. It was lucky that Jane didn't own all that many things that needed to be hung up, and her own shoe collection consisted of about 50 less shoes than Maura. She understood that it was Maura's way of welcoming her home – well, the _other_ way.

When they finished, Jane went to the fridge to get some water and stopped to smile at the image that was taped to the door. After much planning, the detective had finally made the time to go see the doctor since she'd officially reached her second trimester. It was a simple check up on both mother and baby, but it was special because it was the first time Jane would experience an ultrasound. Knowing this, she'd asked the doctor if it would be all right for her girlfriend, her mother, and much to the girl's surprise, Tasha, to come along. The doctor readily agreed.

Driving with Maura and Tasha to the doctor's office had been like being submerged in an information capsule. The two medically minded people had listed just about everything that Jane was going to need to know about the ultrasound, about the unborn baby, and about the history of pregnancy and child birth. As much as it annoyed Jane, she couldn't help but love the way that the two of them were bonding.

It had started over homework on Tasha's first week of school. Maura knew that her foster child was a bright and brilliant student and so she hadn't really offered to help her with homework. It wasn't until she found out just how much the teen disliked English homework and just how much she despised having to learn Trigonometry that she stepped in. If patience were a super power, Maura would have been Jane's hero. As it was, Tasha's respect for the M.E. had sky-rocketed when she'd taught the girl some tricks to help her with math and told her how many study papers she was going to have to write in pre-med and med school. This had caused the teen to really buckle down and "learn to enjoy the torture" as she put it.

Angela had met them at the doctor's office, coming fresh off a shift at the Dirty Robber. Jane knew that Korsak had done the right thing in giving her mother a job, but she was starting to fear that the raise in income was going to her mother's head. She hadn't been able to bring herself to say anything yet, though. At any rate, Angela was happier than she'd ever been working at the Division One Café, and she was all bubbles when the three women met her that day.

" _Oh Janie, I'm just so excited!" Angela exclaimed as soon as she saw them. "This is really gonna knock your socks off."_

 _Jane wasn't so sure. In fact, she was really nervous. She'd done the dumb thing and looked up what she should expect online, and then had gotten sucked into all of the sad stories from people who had gone to this kind of appointment and found out that their baby was dead. She couldn't seem to help herself. She'd even had a nightmare about it the night before that had woken Maura with her intense reaction. She'd dreamed that they all went to the appointment and instead of a heartbeat, she'd been told that the baby was no more. It devolved from there – Maura had left her, blaming her blatant lack of love for their child, Tasha gone with her, and finally her Ma and brothers had turned away from her as well. Upon waking, tears still falling, she found Maura at her side, doing her best to calm her girlfriend. She'd asked if Jane wanted to talk about it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd just clung to Maura and tried to tell herself that no matter what, her dream would_ never _come true. Still, as they were called back into the room, she held hard to Maura's hand._

 _It had been a sick relief that washed over her as soon as she heard the first heartbeat sounds emanate from the machine. As soon as she heard them, she forgot all about her nightmare and focused on the screen. She recalled Tasha and Maura's conversation in the car – the baby would be about two inches long, had all its fingers and toes, and was starting to look distinctly human. On the screen, though, she had a hard time making things out. That is until the doctor turned on the 4-D part of the machine. They all stared in fascination while the doctor worked the machine and took measurements._

" _Well, I have to say, that is one good lookin' kid!" Angela beamed._

" _Ma," Jane tried to protest, but it died on her lips. She could hardly believe that she and Casey had made what she was seeing._

" _I have to agree with Angela, Jane," Maura said, squeezing her hand and blinking furiously against the tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful."_

 _Tasha stared at the screen and then she'd reached out and took Maura's free hand. "Thank you. For letting me see this." She said in a hushed and awed voice. A smile that Jane had never seen before graced her features. Jane grinned at her, not bothering to hide the happy tears that leaked from her eyes._

 _While they all could have spent hours just watching the monitor, it only lasted a few more minutes after that. Doctor Young smiled at each of them as she turned off the machine, to a chorus of groans. "Not to worry," she said, holding up a CD-ROM disk in her hand, "I've recorded everything on to this. I'm going to keep the disk in your file and add to it every time you have a new ultrasound. Once you've given birth, the disk is yours. In the meantime, I've already sent the best images I captured to a special printer and you can have them when you leave."_

There had been two pictures. Jane had kept her word to Casey and sent him one. The other picture was scanned into the computer for the electronic baby book that Maura had insisted on starting, and then affixed to the fridge for all to see. The detective placed a hand on her abdomen and wondered when she would start to feel the baby move. She could look it up or ask Maura (or Tasha, who had started taking a more active role since the appointment), but she'd already fallen down one rabbit hole and she didn't want to risk that again. She hadn't really started to show, yet, but her trained eye had noticed that her face was starting to fill out and soften around the edges. It wouldn't be long before she'd have to start wearing the maternity pants that Maura had insisted on buying her.

Jane had also started to notice odd cravings. It wasn't like it was portrayed on a lot of television – she didn't wake up in the middle of the night and crave pickles and ice cream. However, she _had_ eaten both quinoa and kale of her own volition and hadn't been completely nauseated by them. Her sweet-tooth had also sharpened and more than once she'd hidden in the bathroom just so that she could enjoy a Snicker's candy bar without a lecture from Doctor Isles and her 'assistant'. Privately, behind her rolled eyes and extra sarcasm, Jane loved every bit of attention she got.

"Hey, are you gonna talk to my mom about the money issue?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa and raised her arm for Maura to slide under. The doctor curled into her automatically.

"I suppose I can do that. But, Jane, your mother _is_ a grown woman and I'm sure that once the novelty of having disposable income wears off, we will see a dramatic decrease in her spending habits." Maura agreed. Jane flicked through the television channels until she found what she was looking for – a repeat of the newest _Game of Thrones_ episode. She'd missed it when it was on – being on a case, of course – and was happy for the chance to catch up. Maura relaxed against her.

This was one show that she, Maura, and even Tasha enjoyed watching together. Partly, Jane had realised was because Maura liked to make comparative historical commentary, and Tasha soaked in the knowledge like a sponge. Jane liked the battle scenes and the dragons.

Sure it was a racy show for someone as young as Tasha, but the teen had already proven to them that she was far wiser in the way of sex than either had been wanting to give her credit for. Of course it hadn't stopped Jane from reaching around and covering her eyes on the first such scene between a brother and sister, much to Tasha's resigned annoyance. She was starting to act more and more like a teenager and Jane loved it. Thank god that Maura had been the one to have 'the sex' talk with the girl. Jane wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face when Tasha admitted to being a virgin.

" _I have far too much to do in school to even worry about_ that _."_ Had been the pert answer. The attitude had softened, though, when _Michael_ had come to school. She had only mentioned him once, but since that in itself was out of the ordinary, Jane took note. She'd see if her mother could get more out of Tasha on one of their weekly shopping trips before pumping the girl for information.

"What about Jonathan," Maura said out of nowhere.

Jane, who had been focused on the show took a moment to respond. "Uh, what?"

"For a baby name. Jonathan Rizzoli-Isles."

Jane actually considered it. "I'm not saying no. Add it to the list." Maura beamed at her. The list wasn't long. In spite of Jane's assurances that she didn't have anything in mind and was open to just about anything, the detective seemed to take a quiet joy in vetoing the M.E.'s choices. If nothing else it made the job all that more challenging and Maura was nothing if not up to a challenge.

All in all, life seemed to be settling down for the pair and their family.

It was really too bad that Jane insisted on pestering her mother about her finances. Well, insisted on having Maura do it.

Jane came down to the crime lab just as Maura was happily 'playing' with the new Mass Spectrometer that had been delivered only a few hours ago. She swaggered into the room and Maura had a hard time tearing her eyes away. For some reason that she could never put a finger on, Jane managed to look professional and badass in just a t-shirt and her customary slacks. The M.E. doubted that the detective would have had the same effect on her if she wore blouses. Today's tee was a shade of blue-green that somehow looked amazing with Jane's olive skin-tone and it brought out her dark eyes.

"Hello, tall, shiny, and handsome," she said by way of greeting, dimples showing as she caught her girlfriend's admiring gaze.

Maura smirked, unabashedly. "And he doesn't leave the toilet seat up."

"Mmm."

"Jane Rizzoli, I would like you to meet Bio-Orbitron MS – 8000."

The detective eyed the machine warily, then grimaced. "This thing costs more than I make in a year, doesn't it?"

With another smirk, Maura replied, "It costs more than everyone makes in a year."

"Speaking of. How'd the conversation go with my mom?"

It was the doctor's turn to grimace. "Not as well as I'd hoped. Angela is very resistant to advice on financial matters." Her hand made a kind of shooing gesture.

Jane sighed unhappily. "She's resistant to everything. I'll talk to her."

"No." Maura blurted before she could stop herself. Not only had the conversation not got as planned with Jane's mother, but the older woman had brought up a sort of sore spot for the doctor. She didn't want Jane to know how easily she'd been manipulated into capitulation. She tried to cover up her lapse by continuing, "I mean, um, who knows she'll say? She hasn't said anything to you, has she?"

Jane tilted her head in confusion. "About what?" She asked, pointedly, a little irritation in her voice.

"Well, about…I don't know. Um, investments or…Closets." Maura knew that Jane would realise that something was going on.

"Closets?"

"Never mind." Maura told her and brushed by her in an attempt to change the subject. Either it worked or Jane was going to come back later for a proper interrogation. Maura got lucky and the information she had for Jane-the-detective beat out what Jane-the-girlfriend might want to know.

Later that afternoon, they were able to go home at the same time. It didn't happen often, so Maura was happy to take advantage. Jane seemed to like it, too, but insisted on talking about her mother's spending habits. Maura did her best not to seem guilty.

"Maybe we can both sit down and talk to my mother." Jane-the-worried-daughter suggested. "You, know, like a financial intervention or something. Maybe she'll listen to the both of us."

Maura-the-nervous-girlfriend tried a different tactic. "Maybe you should just let me handle it. You and your mother will only argue when you talk about money."

"My mother and I argue when we talk about the weather," Jane responded with her customary dry humour. Maura rolled her eyes, but they grinned at each other and the taller woman took Maura off guard with a thorough kiss before she walked from the foyer into the living area and stopped dead. The M.E. stopped next to her and stared in dismayed horror at the amount of _stuff_ now spread throughout her normally pristine home.

Her stuff.

Angela stood on the far side of the room, with a gloating smile. "You wanted to talk about spending?" She spread her arms with a flourish to take in all that was there. "Let's _talk_."

Jane turned to Maura and stared at her as if she hadn't ever seen her girlfriend before just that moment. Maura replied, "Well, there's nothing really to discuss." Her face flushed red with embarrassment and she couldn't bring herself to even look at Jane.

" _Really_ ," Angela drawled. She sauntered forward and stopped by a pile of bags and boxes. "And when exactly did you plan on wearing this?' She picked up a black pill box hat that Maura had purchased well over three years ago and had never worn, and perched it jauntily on her head.

Jane turned her attention from her mother back to Maura. The doctor pressed her lips together in an attempt to blank her face, but it didn't work. "I don't know, eventually." She tried a small smile. "Jacki O never goes out of style." She took a second to spare a glance at her girlfriend and saw that the raven-haired woman was still looking at her like she was crazy.

"Where did all of this come from?" Jane asked, really looking around at all of it for the first time.

Maura played with the sleeves of her blouse for as a way to distract herself before she left the foyer and went into her living area. "The study closet," she answered quickly, not meeting Jane's astonished stare.

"Must be some closet," the detective murmured. She was looking a little amused now.

"Yeah, the real question is, why is it _stuffed_ in there?" Angela questioned, making a 'stuffing' gesture. She looked to the M.E. for a response. Jane was looking at her, as well.

Maura tried to play it off. "Sometimes…I shop."

Jane was eyeing the African tribal are giraffe with unmitigated distaste. "This isn't shopping, Maura." She picked up a large copper vase that Maura had bought not long after Jane had shot herself during the attack on headquarters. "This is building inventory for your own store." She focussed on the giraffe. "Or zoo."

"Wally was more of a companion before Angela moved in," the doctor felt the need to defend herself.

Angela, still wearing the hat, scoffed and said, "You're dodging the question."

"And scaring us," Jane intoned. She didn't sound scared. Maura could hear amusement in her voice and just a little apprehension.

Maura sighed and gave in. "When I'm stressed out, I like to shop. It makes me feel better. I like that everything is new, not dead." She admitted, feeling ashamed of her weakness for the first time in her life.

"But why are you _hiding_ it?" Angela pressed.

"Because I _know_ I don't need a pillbox hat or a giant giraffe." Maura put a hand on her hip and surveyed the room. "I just need to have a little self-control." She looked over at Jane and willed her girlfriend to understand. She could tell from the look on Jane's face that she did. Relief washed through her.

"It's okay to do something extravagant once in a while." The older Rizzoli told her, sounding at once smug and conciliatory, though Maura had no idea how she managed it.

Jane made a face and spoke to her mother, "Ma, it's okay for Maura to do it – she's loaded. You… I just don't want to see you get burned."

Angela sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why do you have such little faith in me? I ran your father's business for over 20 years. Do you think I'm too dumb to manage _my own_ money? When are you gonna give me a _little_ credit?"

"What? Come on, Ma, no. I just… I worry is all." Jane told her mother. Angela was not impressed. "Okay… Okay, fine. When I first joined the force, I… I went a little crazy and I racked up thousands of dollars in credit card debt. It took me years to pay off."

"You could have asked me for help," Angela told her daughter.

"Oh yeah, and let you know how much I'd screwed up? I couldn't do that, Ma." Jane looked around the room in dismay. "There is nowhere to sit down!"

"Well, I guess we all have a few financial skeletons in our closets." Maura finally said, when it was obvious neither Jane nor Angela was going to say anything.

Just then, Tasha appeared in the hallway _holding_ on to what appeared to be an _actual_ skeleton. "This is _so cool_!" The girl exclaimed. "Angela, did you see this? It's fully articulated and…" she trailed off on seeing both Maura and Jane in the living room. "Oh. Uh, hi." She lifted the skeleton's hand and waved at them.

"Or actual skeletons in this case. Maura?" Jane covered her mouth to hide her smile, but her dimples gave her away.

Maura wrung her hands for a second. "That…" she began, drawing out the word, "is useful as both a teaching tool and a – a Halloween decoration."

"So why was it in the very back of the closet in the study?" Tasha wanted to know, genuinely curious. "I found the stand it came with, too, and a plastic bag filled with fake organs. This would be great for study help in an A & P class."

Maura suddenly smiled brightly. "You know what, you are absolutely right, Tasha. If you want Melissa, you can have her."

Tasha frowned and raised her eyebrow at the doctor. "Melissa?"

Maura nodded. "Missy, for short."

The teen looked down at the skeleton cradled in her arms like a baby and shook her head. For a moment Maura was expecting her foster child to reject the gift simply because she'd given it a name. The skeleton was something she'd owned before she met Jane and become a part of her family. She'd put it in the closet once she'd made friends who actually spent time at her house and forgotten all about it. "Naw. She looks more like an Ophelia to me." Was all the girl said before she walked around a stack of something that looked like a tower of giant wooden _Jenga!_ blocks and headed for her room.

All three women watched her go with amusement. Angela approached them and picked up a small black and chrome cast case. "I _was_ a little surprised to find this." She opened the case to reveal a pink .22 calibre gun and matching safety goggles.

Jane barked out a laughter and rolled her eyes. "Maura, it's a _weapon_ it doesn't have to match your purse."

Maura grinned at her and started to laugh. "Jane," she chided her girlfriend, "accessories _always_ have to match."

Later that night, after Maura had agreed to go through everything from the study closet and either return or donate much of it, the doctor and the detective got ready for bed. They had ended up going out for dinner because there really was no room to sit down. Angela promised that she would help sort things before and after her shift at the _Robber_. Tasha agreed to help as well and managed to get Maura to allow her to pick any two items she found that she liked – apart from Ophelia.

"Do you even know how to shoot this thing?" Jane asked, opening the case with the gun in it. She was putting it away in the new gun safe that Maura had had installed into the wall above Jane's side of the bed.

"Well, I got it just after I moved to Boston – I'd heard some terrible things about the crime here. But after I realised just how fantastic the cops are in this city – and after I saw a certain detective in action, I put it away. I'm pretty sure it's never been fired – except maybe for test purposes." The blonde told her. She was brushing her hair the way she did every night before bed.

Jane closed the box and stowed it away in the safe. "Well then, tomorrow I want you to come down to the shooting range with me. If you're gonna keep this thing, I want to make sure you're at least a competent shot." She shut the heavy safe door with a click and keyed in her PIN to lock it up. "Besides, it's a good way to work out stress if you ever need to…and the only cost is the ammo."

Maura paused her brushing mid-motion. "You – You'd teach me to shoot? Really?"

"Well, I'd hope you never have to use the gun, but I would feel better if you at least know _how_ to use it. I just want you safe, Maur." Jane grinned at her. She got into bed and picked up the book she'd set on the nightstand. When Jane had helped her and Angela clean up the living room a little bit, Jane had come across a box filled with what appeared to be brand new books – all of the murder/mystery genre. Intrigued, Jane had started reading the back covers and discovered that it was all one series. Maura told her that she'd bought the books to give to Jane for her birthday a few years back and had hidden them in the study closet so that Jane wouldn't pry. It had worked, but due to a particularly difficult case, she'd forgotten all about them.

Jane looked up at her girlfriend and frowned. "Come _on_ , Maura. Your hair is beautiful. _You_ are beautiful. Come to bed so we can start reading this."

The M.E. rolled her eyes, but she did stop brushing her hair – she was well past the 100 strokes she normally did twice daily. She put the brush away and got into bed. They both got comfortable and Jane began to read, "It is an unusually warm night…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning found both women at the B.P.D. gun range. It hadn't taken Maura more than a couple of tries before she was hitting the target with a degree of accuracy that Jane was impressed with. When Maura stopped shooting and turned around with a huge smile on her face, it was all the detective could do keep herself from kissing the Chief Medical Examiner as she took off the noise cancelling headset and set the gun down. "There. See? Look at you go with your girly gun."

"Elegant, stylish, and extremely effective." Maura confirmed, feeling her stomach flutter as she saw the barely disguised look of lust in Jane's brown eyes. "You're right, this _does_ help to relieve stress." _And bring on a completely different kind of feeling._ Shooting the weapon made Maura feel powerful and the look she was getting from her girlfriend made her feel desired. She wished that they weren't at work. She wanted to plaster Jane against the wall that she so casually leaned against and kiss her. She licked her lips and saw the familiar smirk play cross Jane's mouth as well.

"So much better than shopping," Jane responded in a teasing tone, when Maura finally dropped eye contact for her own sanity. Was it normal to feel that much want and passion for another person? It made her wonder if she'd ever really known true love before she and Jane had declared for each other.

"It's…louder." Maura replied, trying not to laugh as she took off her safety goggles.

"Maur, you know if you're ever stressed you can come talk to me, right? I mean, that's what I'm here for."

The doctor smiled at her girlfriend, her best friend a little sadly. "I know that, Jane. Sometimes, though, I forget that I don't have to fix all of my problems on my own, anymore."

"Well, what's the point of having friends if you can't bitch and complain to them when you need to? I mean, I know that we are more than friends, now, Maura, but I'm still your best friend, okay?" Jane reached out and took Maura's hand to squeeze it once before letting go.

Maura chuckled. "I thought the point of having friends was so that we could support each other through positive reinforcement."

Jane grinned and nodded emphatically. "Oh year, there's that, too. But the _bitching_ is just so much fun!"

"Thank you, Jane. For everything. Just for the record, you're still my best friend, too. I hope that _nothing_ will ever change that."

"Me too. And if you ever need to complain to someone about _me_ , you've always got my mother – and Tasha." Jane scrunched up her nose at that thought. "On second thought, if you want to bitch about me, maybe just talk to Frankie. Speaking of…" Jane glanced down the row of booths until her eyes found her little brother. Behind him, not quite touching him as she tried to show him proper shooting stance technique, there was a pretty woman with a blonde braid. She seemed to be saying something encouraging to Frankie, but instead of looking hopeful, her brother looked her way in stark terror.

Maura followed her gazed and sent a questioning look Jane's way. The detective rolled her eyes. "That's part of the reason we're here. C'mon, I gotta save my brother from his hormones."

"I'm sorry?" Maura asked.

"Frankie has the hots for the new firearms instructor. He's failed his shooting test twice now because he wants to ask her out and she makes him nervous." Jane told her.

Maura tilted her head to the side. "Alexandra?" A smirk the likes of which Jane hadn't seen before graced Maura's beautiful face. It looked just a little bit wicked. "Okay."

The meandered toward the pair and stopped at the booth beside them. Alexandra looked over and saw them, taking in first Jane – someone she knew on sight – and stopping at Maura. It took her a moment before recognition spread her mouth into a friendly smile. "Doctor Isles, hi, it's good to see you. Detective Rizzoli. Come to cheer on your brother?"

"Something like that," Jane replied, trying so hard to keep the humour she was feeling out of her tone. She only half-succeeded.

To Alexandra Maura said warmly, "It's great to see you, Alexandra. How's the wife and kids?" The question fell from her lips so easily that it took both Jane and Frankie a couple of seconds to glom onto what was said. Jane got it first and had to fight not to laugh aloud.

The instructor gave her a huge smile. "Oh we're great, thanks. Julie's loving the new house. Lots more room for the boys to play." She reported. Frankie's expression changed quickly. It went from comprehension, surprise, and then general disbelief. Jane clamped her lips together in order to keep her insipient laughter from leaking out.

"Oh. Well, that's great to hear." She looked over at Jane, the wicked little smirk blossoming once again. Jane had never been so proud of Maura in all of the time that they'd known each other.

"Really?" Frankie said to them both, not amused in the slightest. Without another word, he turned back to the target and fired four rapid succession shots. He hit centre mass each time. Then he turned and looked at the instructor while he holstered his weapon.

Alexandra looked delighted. "That was excellent!" She exclaimed. "I knew you could do it."

Jane swallowed her laughter long enough to call after her departing brother, "Way to go, bud!" Then she couldn't hold it in and started to laugh quietly. Beside her, Maura joined in and Alexandra gave them a shrug and turned away. The two women managed to keep it together until they got back to Maura's original booth before they erupted into gales of laughter.

Family, it seemed, was a source of endless entertainment.


	16. Chapter 16

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note** : This episodes is one of my favourites. Having never been the victim of identity theft, I have known some folks who have been, and it's not fun. I know that Maura mostly tried to play it off, but having someone pretend to be _you_ , no matter how interesting it may seem, is scary - and not just for the victim. In the end, after a day like that, don't we all need an affirmation that everything is okay?

Chapter 16: Affirmations ( _In Plain View_ )

"Maura!" Jane called in a panicked voice.

The M.E. looked in the mirror as she applied her make-up and froze. "Jane, are you okay?" She yelled back.

"No! Help!" The anxiety lacing her girlfriend's voice had Maura out of their bathroom and into the bedroom in only a couple of seconds. She found Jane Rizzoli standing in front of her full length mirror, mostly clothed and frantic.

She was tuning from side to side and attempting to get her pants to button – to no avail. Maura put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. It wasn't funny.

Yes, it was.

"Jane. What are you doing?" The blonde tried to keep the amusement out of her voice.

The detective rounded on her. "I can't get my pants on. They fit _yesterday_!"

Keeping her face neutral, Maura nodded once. Then she went into their closet and found the maternity pants that she'd purchased for Jane a few weeks ago. Jane had refused to start wearing them, even if they were much more comfortable than her normal slacks. From what Maura could see, the only difference between the larger pants and Jane's common work clothes was a little more give in the waistline – to accommodate her soon to be growing belly. Taking a pair of the slacks from the container she'd placed them in until Jane was ready to admit defeat, Maura went back into the bedroom.

She found Jane sitting on the bed looking dejected, her pants had been discarded. Unsure of how to approach her girlfriend, Maura simply sat down next to her.

"I'm fat, Maura."

Maura rolled her eyes. "You are not _fat_ , Jane. You are pregnant."

"Barely!" The other woman argued.

"Jane, we've been over this before," Maura began, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Second Trimester, growing baby, body changing.'" The detective intoned. "I know, Maur. I do. But it's not the same as knowing the pants you worn for the last few years suddenly won't fit over night."

"Ah. Here," she handed the pants to her. Jane took them like they were a bomb about to explode. Frowning the whole time, she stood up and put them on. They fit easily and looked no different than what she normally wore to work. "See. You look great, Jane."

Jane went back to the mirror and regarded herself. She turned to the side once, frowning. Then she looked up at Maura. "Are you sure?"

Maura got up and came to stand beside her girlfriend. "I am. Nobody will be able to tell that you are pregnant. Yet. Have you decided when you're going to tell the brass?"

Jane sighed and her shoulders slumped. "No. Korsak and Frankie know, isn't that enough? They're already starting to mother-hen me. 'Are you hungry, Janie? You should eat something, Janie. Don't forget your vest, Jane. Are you sure you don't want to sit this one out?'"

Maura tried not to giggle, really she did. Jane turned her glare on full watts and the M.E. forced herself to sober. "Jane. They care about you. We all do." She tried to reason with the other woman.

"I'm _pregnant_ , not incompetent, Maura. And whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Yours, of course." The blonde reached up and took the raven-haired beauty's face in her hands. Jane tried to break away, but she held her. "I love you, Jane. You are not fat, you are _beautiful_ , and our baby is going to be just as attractive as its mother…Who is going to admit defeat gracefully and start wearing the pants that I bought for her."

Jane wrinkled her nose, but she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a wordless thank you. "Fine." She said, when they wound down. "I'll wear the maternity pants. I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend who thinks ahead."

Maura let Jane go downstairs ahead of her so that she could finish her make-up. When she was done, she followed and couldn't help but make a face as she entered the kitchen. She had started receiving multiple sales catalogues in the mail a few days ago and they hadn't stopped. She now had stacks of them and she was having trouble keeping up. She'd asked Angela if she could use the extra recycling container from the guest house, just to get rid of them all. It was very strange, considering that the catalogues were from places she'd never ever shopped. Maybe she need to update her information on the No Junk Mail list.

As she started to move a stack of the offending books, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called. From her place at the bar, where she had been eating breakfast, Tasha snickered at a faint _"Really?"_ before she got up and opened the door.

Jane entered with mail in both her arms and her mouth. Maura frowned, but took the large box and the stack of more catalogues. Once she had them in hand, Jane took the largish envelope from her mouth and handed it to Tasha. The girl made a face, but took it and sat back down.

"What's all this?" Angela asked as she followed Jane in the door with the blue recycle container.

"I honestly don't know." Maura told her. "These catalogues started coming in the mail a few days ago and haven't stopped. I was on one of those no junk mail lists, but apparently I've been dropped." Angela nodded and started to pick up stacks of order books and place them in the bin. She picked up an ad stating that Maura could win a free vacation to the Galapagos Islands.

"I've always wanted to go to the Galapagos."

"Have fun with that, Ma." Jane told her.

"What's wrong with wanting to swim with the turtles or march with the penguins – or do whatever it is they do there?" Angela asked her daughter. "The only island your father ever took me to was Castle Island – to watch the submarine races."

Maura looked curiously at the Rizzoli matriarch. "Well, technically, Castle Island hasn't really been a harbour island since it was connected to Boston proper with landfill of 1800. So I can't see how you could watch submarine races." She got a sharp knife and cut open the tape on the box.

"That's the point," Angela said with a smirk very much like her daughter. She made suggestive kissing noises.

Jane looked mildly nauseated. "Gross, Ma." She said. Tasha giggled and Jane rounded on her. "And you, peanut gallery…whatcha got goin' on?" Jane gestured to the large envelope in front of her.

"Oh, just a college application." The teen told her. "I've been filling them out like crazy."

"Ah. Anywhere good?"

Tasha looked at the envelope and shrugged. "This one is for…Yale."

"A very good choice," Maura told her with a proud smile.

"I don't know that I'll get in, but at least I can say that I tried." The teen agreed. She rinsed her plate in the sink and put it in the dishwasher.

"You know that I can always help you," Maura told her seriously.

The young woman smiled brightly at her foster parent. "I know. Thank you for the offer, but if I get into a school, I want to be able to say that I did it on my own."

That made Jane smile. "Good for you. I'm sure that you will get plenty of approvals and whichever school _you_ decide on will be lucky to have you." Tasha beamed at the compliment.

"Oh my!" Maura exclaimed as she got the box open and saw what was inside. Jane rolled her eyes at the pair of shoes her girlfriend extricated.

"Those are beautiful!" Angela proclaimed. "Where did they come from?" She took one of the shoes and examined it.

"I don't know," Maura told her. "And they're not in my size."

Jane picked up the discarded order form and read aloud, "Chez Katia," and offered the paper to her girlfriend.

"Chez Katia?" Maura asked, looking befuddled. "That's strange. I haven't shopped there in ages." She took the paper and looked over it.

"Mmh. Sounds like a variation of the bait and switch ploy, you know?" Jane said, her accent changing to a terrible French one on the last part.

Maura tried not to smile, but it was impossible. "Chez Katia is a very reputable boutique." She said in defence.

"Yes, and Chez Katia sends you a beautiful pair of shoes in the wrong size. You love them, so you will go to Chez Katia and you will buy the _right_ size." Jane explained in her normal voice. Then she switched back to the terrible French accent and began to shake her shoulders in what passed – in her own mind – for sultry. "But while you're there, Mademoiselle…maybe you could buy all ze shoes and give us all ze money." She ended by holding up one of the shoes in front of Maura's face with a flourish. Angela and Tasha exchanged amused looks and everyone laughed at Jane's antics.

"Well, if it is a ploy, it is going to work," Maura informed her with an impish grin. "'Cause I'm going to stop and exchange them before work." Jane rolled her eyes, but she laughed, too.

She leaned in and gave the doctor a peck on the cheek. "Of course you are." She said with genuine affection.

Jane's phone buzzed and Maura let out a disappointed sigh. "Rizzoli." Jane took the call. Then she covered the receiver with her hand and whispered, "You know what, a few hours isn't going to make a difference."

"She's right." Angela agreed. "Besides, those shoes don't match your dress."

Maura brightened. "You're right." She agreed. She picked up her phone as it began to buzz. "Doctor Isles."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane could hardly believe what Susie had just told her. Maura's identity had been stolen and there was some woman out there pretending to be _her_. Jane wished that she could be as incredulous when it came to Maura's reaction. Instead of being afraid or annoyed, Maura suddenly believed that this other woman, this _imposter_ was living her life better than she was. Some complete stranger who had the guts to steal the identity of the _Chief Medical Examiner of the_ freakin' _Commonwealth_ was making said person feel bad about her _own_ life.

Ever since Maura had come to her desk and confessed to attempting to check out the imposter in question, and had admitted that she'd only done it because she wanted to see what kind person the other woman was, Jane had been trying to come up with something sweet and romantic to do to make her girlfriend feel better. Fortunately, a medical emergency had arisen and the _real_ Doctor Isles had stood up and helped to save a man's life. She had that part of the story from her mother who had called her to report. Even Angela wasn't going to let some bimbo get away with stealing Maura's identity.

The best part was that Ma had somehow gotten video of the fake Maura, making a hasty exit from the high end restaurant she'd been 'holding court' in – her mother's own words. Angela had told her that once Tasha came home from school, she'd have the girl help her send Jane the video by email. Now, Jane was watching that video. It wasn't long, but her mother got a _very_ good shot of her face. Jane had sent it to Nina to have her run it through facial recognition when she had a chance. If they could catch the woman, it might help to cheer her girlfriend up.

In the meantime, Jane was surfing the web and trying to find the most romantic place for dinner that she could afford. Hell, she'd even put on a dress if it would make Maura smile. Unfortunately, she couldn't find a place that didn't require at least a 24 hour notice for a reservation.

"Hey Korsak," she looked up from her computer.

Her friend and partner looked up from what was probably some animal videos. "Yeah?"

"You know of any good romantic restaurants in the area that don't need a reservation?"

He smiled at her. "Taking someone out, are we?" It was an unspoken agreement that they didn't talk about her relationship with Maura during work hours. So far – with the exception of the bridge incident – she and the M.E. had been able to keep their interactions the same as always when it came to cases.

"Oh yeah. And I can't seem to find anywhere online that doesn't need a reservation." Jane told him.

He thought about it for a full minute. "I don't know too many place like that. And anyway, Kiki would say that if you really want to be romantic, staying in for home-cooked meal is the better way to go."

Jane chewed on that. "Well, Kiki hasn't ever had anything I've cooked. I wouldn't torture Maura like that."

Vince laughed silently. "I still remember the chili incident a few years ago."

Jane scoffed at him. "You said you'd never bring that up again," she accused, but she was laughing. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Why are you asking me?" He wanted to know. "Shouldn't you ask _her_?"

"I want it to be a surprise. You know, just the two of us. I thought with all of the advice you've been giving out, a la Kiki, you might be able to help." She told him, honestly. He shook his head, still smiling at her. "What?"

"I just never thought I'd see the day when Jane Rizzoli is fretting over doing something _romantic_ for someone else. Times, they are a'changin'."

"Oh great, mock me. Thanks. You're a lot of help."

He sobered a little, but his blue eyes still sparkled with mirth. "Okay, if you really want my advice, here it is: go for simple. If you can't cook – or if you just don't want to end up with food poisoning – go al fresco. Fresh fruit, maybe some cheese; Maura likes all that rabbit food, doesn't she?" Jane nodded, thoughtful. "Good, then go with that."

Jane didn't respond. She stared at the floor, deep in thought. "I got it!" She brightened and sat up straighter. "Korsak, can I take an extra-long lunch?"

He gave her an odd look. "Didn't you already take a lunch?"

"Don't argue semantics with me. Can I go or not?"

That set him to laughing again. "Go." He told her. "We're in a holding pattern until we hear from Frankie."

She jumped to her feet and bolted for the door, barely stopping to tell him thank you.

It didn't take long for Jane to get what she needed from her storage shed and take them back to her condo. It took longer for her to find a place that sold the kind of candles she wanted in the quantity she needed. The food was easy – fresh vegetables, fruit, Maura's favourite meats and cheeses, more than one kind of cracker, and a few high-end condiments as dipping sauces, and kale for garnish (if Maura wanted to eat it, that was her choice, but Jane had no plans to do so).

Back at the condo, she cleared an area of the living room and laid down a soft blanket. She positioned candles where they would give off enough light to see the food while they ate. Then she prepped the food. The deli that she'd gone to had been able to cut the meats and cheeses in thicker slices, so cutting it up was easy. The veggies had to be cleaned and then cut up; the fruit was already in pieces. Then she did her very best to arrange it artfully on a couple of serving trays, with small containers of various sauces. When she added the kale, and looked over her creation, Jane smiled.

She stored the food inside the fridge that she'd turned back on when she'd first dropped things off there. Once the food was taken care of, she realized that she needed to get back to the precinct, even though no word had officially come from her brother. She hoped that they could catch the perp soon so that all of her hard work didn't come to nothing.

On getting back to work, she found that Nina had come through for her yet again. On her desk was a large manila envelope with Maura's name on it. She opened it and read over the information on the imposter Maura. She grinned at the sticky-note attached to the front page stating that a BOLO had been put out for the woman. Nina was such a rock star!

She met Korsak on his way out of BRIC. "Oh, Jane, good. I was just about to call you."

"Oh. We got something?" She put the report down on her desk.

"Uh-huh. Come on, we're going on a trip to Maine. I'll explain on the way." Jane didn't hesitate to follow him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

When Jane got back to Boston with Frankie, she asked him to drop her at her condo, after speaking with their victim's son. He was curious, but didn't press. There was one more thing that Jane had to do and when she was done, she called Maura.

"Hey beautiful."

" _Jane."_ The detective could hear the pleasure in Maura's voice.

"Are you busy right now?"

" _Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Why?"_ She could hear the curiosity in the doctor's voice.

"I'm at my condo. I finally figured out what I want to do with it, but I need your opinion. Can you come over?"

" _I'll leave right now."_ She told Jane.

"See you soon." Jane ended the call. She looked around her once-home and grinned. Yes, Maura was most definitely going to like this.

The object of Jane's plan showed up 15 minutes later. She knocked on the door, much to Jane's consternation. She was in the middle of lighting candles and only had three more to go.

"Just a minute!" She called and hurried to the final two. When they were lighted, she blew out the taper she'd been using and threw it in the kitchen sink for cool-down. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door. "You don't have to knock, you know."

"Hello to you, too, Jane." Maura replied, amused.

Seeing Maura smile, the detective grinned back. She stepped back and held the door for her girlfriend. She heard the blonde's breath catch as she saw what Jane had done.

Jane couldn't stop smiling as Maura took in all of the candles before turning to face her. "What's all this?"

The taller woman wrapped her arms around the smaller and pulled her close. She bent her head and whispered directly into Maura's ear. "It's for you. I did it for you. I love you, Maura Isles."

The M.E. didn't respond with words. Instead she turned her own head and captured Jane's lips with her own. Jane let out a happy sound, lips parting under the smaller woman's urging. Tongues met and slid against each other. The detective allowed herself to be pushed against the door, helped when Maura's hands tugged at her shirt to get it out of her pants. Warm, soft hands ran upward over her ribs and brushed just below her breasts.

Without breaking the kiss, Jane pushed off from the door and turned them so that she was walking backwards to her old bedroom. She'd put more candles in that room and she'd made the bed – her favourite set of sheets as well as a mound of pillows. She'd put quite some time into planning this.

None of it mattered. Maura undressed Jane in what had to be some kind of record. She pushed the brunette onto the bed, before unzipping her own dress and stepping out of it and kicking off her heels almost as quickly. The brunette was at a loss for words to describe the site of a naked, aggressive Maura Isles. She crawled onto Jane, straddling her, and helped the detective scoot up the bed and recline on the pillows before she came back and devoured her mouth again. Both hands slid up Jane's ribs and engulfed both of her breasts, squeezing the nipples between her fingers. Jane arched into the touch and moaned loudly.

The bold blonde tore away from Jane's mouth and began leaving a trail of kisses down Jane's neck to her shoulder. She stopped to suck at the pulse point – nipping it with her teeth and then lathing it with her tongue. Lightening shot through Jane, lighting everything inside of her on fire. Maura's mouth descended, leaving a fiery path wherever it touched. She didn't stop at her collar bone as she liked to – knowing she could make Jane squirm – but continued southward, only pausing to shower attention on Jane's already pebbled nipples, causing them to pucker even more and wringing a whispered exultation from the woman underneath her.

The farther her mouth dropped along Jane's body, the more her girlfriend's hips moved, seeking anything to ease the ache that had settled insistently between her legs. Understanding this, Maura _played_ with her. Her lips caressed every inch of skin, except where Jane _wanted_ her to.

"Mau-ra!" The brunette finally gasped. "Please. I need…"

The blonde tilted her head and looked up Jane's long body. "What do you need, Jane?" She asked, her voice low and sensual.

"You!" Jane blurted. "God, Maura, please!" She begged.

It took only a few swipes of the blonde's talented tongue before the fire that had been brewing, raged through Jane. She let it take her, let the waves of heat and pleasure engulf her, as she rode them out.

She came back to herself when she felt soft lips raining down upon her face. She forced her eyes to open and looked directly into bright hazel-green, reflecting flickering candle light. Lips brushed her own before the blonde settled at the brunette's side, fingers running idly over the skin of her abdomen.

"Your tongue should be classified as a weapon of some kind. Or a torture device. The good kind of torture, but still… Holy _fuck,_ Maura."

"Language, Jane." Maura replied, sounding all kinds of pleased with herself.

The brunette could only laugh, though. Her knees felt like rubber. She was floating and yet somehow anchored by Maura at her side.

"So do you want to tell me what all this was about?"

Jane sighed and did her best to pull her mind into the here and now. "Mmmm." She said, wittily. "I just wanted you to know how much I love you. You. Not the fake Doctor Isles."

"Jane," Maura began, but Jane kept going, now that she had a good head of steam.

"I mean, so what if she has good taste in clothes, or spas, or if she knows where to get the best mojito in Boston. That doesn't make her _you_. There could be a hundred imposter Maura Isles' out there and the only one that I care about – the one who uses her genius to help us mere mortals solve crimes, the Maura Isles who just took me to a far off land with only her _tongue_ , and the woman who made my life better just by being in it – is right here with me."

Maura stared up at her, astonished, tears forming in her eyes. "That's… That's the most romantic thing that anyone has ever said to me. You really did all of this for me?"

"Yeah, I did. And more. Maura, I can't stress enough just how lucky I feel, knowing that after a tough day – like today – I get to go home to _you_. I know I'm not the best girlfriend in the world, but I will gladly tell anyone who asks me that I'm _your_ girlfriend." Jane replied, sincerely.

"Jane. Don't sell yourself short. You are a _wonderful_ girlfriend. I couldn't ask for more. Really," she added when the brunette looked sceptical.

"In that case," Jane rolled suddenly and pinned Maura beneath her body. The M.E.'s eyes darkened and Jane could see the pulse jump in her neck. She leaned down and put her mouth there, sucking intently and nipping gently with her teeth. Maura made a sound low in her throat, tilting her head for better access. Jane took the bait, continuing to go downward, stopping at Maura's perfect breasts and pulling first one, then the other nipple into her mouth. The other woman groaned and reached up to hold her head where it was. Spurred on by that reaction, Jane moved her leg between Maura's and pressed it against the apex of her thighs. The other woman ground down and it was obvious what she needed Jane to do.

With a surety that came from experience, now, the brunette slid her fingers into Maura and the woman gave a breathy exultation. Jane found their rhythm easily, meeting the M.E.'s questing hips with firm thrusts, using the heel of her hand to put pressure on her core. When Jane heard Maura's breathing change, getting quicker and more ragged, she slowed her strokes, curling her fingers on every withdrawal.

It didn't take long before Maura's body arched into a bow and she balled her fists in the sheets. Jane kept her going as long she could before slowly removing her fingers and rolling to the side. She cleaned her fingers off, revelling in the taste of her lover. Maura turned on her side and burrowed into Jane's front. The detective wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, lightly gliding her fingers up and down her spine.

They stayed that way until Maura raised her head and kissed Jane's chin. Then, the other woman let her go and propped herself on her elbow, just staring and taking in a thoroughly pleased doctor.

"Mmm," was all the other woman said.

"That's all I get?" Jane teased. She touched the smaller woman's cheek with the tips of her fingers.

Maura grinned – all dimples and bright hazel-green eyes. "You'll have to forgive me, Sweetheart, if I can't seem to form a clear thought, yet."

"Forgiven." Jane grinned back. She wrapped Maura in her arms again, sighing contentedly. It was Jane's stomach that forced them to move again, growling loudly.

Maura giggled and sat up. "Someone's hungry."

"What can I say," Jane retorted, "I worked up an appetite." Maura giggled again and placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Well, I guess we should do something about that, shouldn't we?" She suggested.

Jane groaned, but sat up, too. She said, "Just a second," and got up off of the bed, going into the bathroom. She came back out a moment later with two robes – Maura's favourite kimono and her own fluffy terrycloth.

"I see you thought of everything," the M.E. said, taking the garment and putting it on, tying the sash about her waist.

"Just you wait." Jane said, proudly, leading the way from the bedroom, into the living area. She took Maura to the living room where she had laid out the blanket. She'd added a bucket of ice and a bottle of sweet red wine – uncorked to let it breathe; two wine glasses stood beside it.

"Oh Jane!" Maura breathed. The detective helped Maura to sit on the blanket, then excused herself to get the rest of the food. She'd covered each tray with a lid so that the M.E. wouldn't be able to see what was there until it was all set. Once she had both trays on the blanket and had sat across from the love of her life, Jane poured the wine and handed Maura a glass.

She held her glass up and Maura did the same. "To Doctor Maura Isles – accept no substitute." Jane toasted her girlfriend and making her blush and laugh. They clinked their glasses together in a toast, but Maura didn't drink.

"To Jane Rizzoli – my girlfriend, my best friend – I love you." She said.

"I'll drink to that," Jane agreed. She sipped the wine and was extremely glad that her doctor had told her that a glass of the stuff once in a while wouldn't hurt her or the baby. She was even luckier that Maura agreed to it. Still holding the glass, she reached out and took the lids from both trays, revealing the fruits of her earlier efforts.

Maura looked it over and her smile widened. "This looks wonderful, Jane. You did this?"

Jane nodded and took another sip of her wine. "Uh-huh. You like it?"

"It's perfect. This whole night has been perfect. Thank you."

"Yay. Come on, let's eat."

They ate. They talked. They laughed. Jane fed Maura strawberries dipped in vanilla Greek yogurt and Maura got her to try the goose-liver pate. Jane had to admit that it wasn't as bad as all that. When the food was gone – and it was, down to the last dregs of hummus – Jane laid Maura down on the blanket and had her dessert.


	17. Chapter 17

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note:** __Short one here. I'd apologise, but the next one is much longer. Hope you all like it. On a side note, for those of you who review and state that you aren't happy with Tasha being part of the story…Well, I do not apologise. If you don't like it, don't read, don't review. Simple as that. As I've stated before, I do not mind differing opinions – in fact they make me better at my writing. However, I've set my course for this story and Tasha isn't going anywhere. If that's not for you, cool, I get it. Complaining about it isn't going to change the story as I've laid it out already, though.

Chapter Seventeen: Human Kindness ( _Bite Out of Crime_ )

Doctor Maura Isles sat at her desk, finishing up a report before regular work hours. The crime lab next to her office was dark and quiet, just want she needed to really concentrate. It was much earlier than she would have liked, but the report had been pending for over 24 hours and it wasn't like her to put something off for so long. She longed to be at home with Jane, Tasha, and Angela – eating breakfast with her family and bantering with Jane. For the first time in years, Maura wished that she had the wherewithal to procrastinate, just a little bit.

Suddenly she heard a clattering coming from the darkened lab. She looked up, curious to see if someone had come in without her knowledge, but saw nothing. Metal clanked and she heard whispering voices, so she got up from her desk and went to investigate.

She opened the door to the lab and called out, "Hello?" As soon as she stepped into the lab, the lights came on and people shouted "SURPRISE!" at her. Startled, she took a step back and surveyed the scene. Jane was standing next to the counter – something hidden under a cloth to her left. Next to her was Susie who was holding what appeared to be a cake. Angela stood on the right side of the counter with a bottle of what appeared to be champagne, and Tasha was next to her, a grin on her face.

Without hesitation, Jane pulled the cloth away from the object to reveal a shiny engraved plaque. "Presenting, the new president of the New England Medical Officers, Doctor Maura Isles." The raven-haired beauty announced with an infectious grin.

"Well, technically, I'm the president-elect," Maura corrected, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Congratulations, _President-elect_ ," Angela said, coming forward to give her a hug. Tasha was next, murmuring her own congratulations. Susie set the beautiful cake down next to the plaque so that she could come forward to congratulate her boss. Maura smiled warmly at her.

Jane was last, pulling the M.E. into a hug normally reserved for their time off, and finishing it with a kiss that left Maura speechless for a moment. When she stepped back, it was reluctantly. Then a thought hit her. "I only just got elected, how did you all find out?"

Susie flashed her a grin. "That would be me. They called to find out how to engrave the plaque, and I had to tell _someone_." She looked at Jane.

"She told me."

"And you…told everyone else." Maura had to fight to keep her happy tears at bay. She was really starting to like this new, thoughtful Jane. Just two days ago, she'd received a bouquet of tulips, orchids, and lilies, along with a bag of her favourite fudge clusters. There hadn't been a card, but she didn't need one to know who it was from. That evening, she and Jane had gone to the detective's condo again to spend an uninterrupted night together. They'd been having fun doing that – finding a little time every so often to use their 'love nest' as Tasha had begun to call it. Maura liked the privacy it afforded them.

Angela started to open the bottle of champagne, but Jane blurted, "No, Ma, it's gonna go everywhere!"

Her mother ignored her and popped the cork anyway. Aside from the _pop_ of the cork, nothing happened. "This isn't my first rodeo," the eldest Rizzoli told her daughter, winking in Maura's direction. The champagne was poured and all of the adults got plastic flute of the bubbly. Jane grimaced, then tapped Tasha on the shoulder and gave her glass to the teen. Tasha's eyes widened in surprise, and she checked with Maura before taking the drink. She made a face and set it down.

Angela held up her glass in a silent toast. The others followed suit, sans Jane, who just looked on with a soft smile that she reserved only for Maura. It spoke of love, pride, and even a little possession, without saying a word. "Of course, Jane told us. After all, you're the New England…what is it?"

Susie answered, "It's an ethics committee. They review and publish cases of interest to the medical community at large. And Doctor Isles is the first President-elect in the field of Forensic Pathology."

Jane added, "And the first whose patients are all dead."

Everyone laughed, including Maura. "Well, we used to be the outcasts of the medical community. Not long ago, a medical degree wasn't even required to be certified, so…"

"This is a _really_ big deal." Susie finished for her. "N.E.M.O. is very lucky to have you." She raised her glass again and everyone followed suit, except Jane.

"Wait…" the detective said, catching everyone's attention, "N.E.M.O.?" She asked Susie in disbelief.

"No relation to the vengeful submarine captain with a bitter hatred for British Imperialism." Maura told her, seriously. They all gave her blank stares – save Tasha, who grinned at the reference. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Maura wanted to know, genuinely confused now.

Angela spoke up, "Nemo is the little striped clownfish…"

"…With the tiny, tiny fin." Jane added. Maura looked at her girlfriend with an expression of bewilderment. Jane grinned at her. "Ha! I know what we're watching on movie night!"

Maura and Tasha exchanged a sceptical look. The detective was about to add more, but her mother beat her to it. "Oh who cares? To you, Maura!"

They clinked glasses and drank. Then, Maura said, "Mmm, cake!" And the others started for the pastry, Angela in the lead.

Maura hung back a little and felt Jane slip and arm around her waist. The taller woman leaned in and whispered in a suggestive voice, "Wanna meet me at the condo after work to celebrate?" The M.E. tried to suppress the shiver of desire that slid down her spine and failed. She didn't need to say anything because she knew that Jane had felt it, too. When she wanted to, her girlfriend could be sexier than anything Maura had ever known – and all she had to do was drop her voice and speak suggestively. She swallowed hard and watched Angela and Susie try to choose a scalpel to cut the cake with. She felt Jane's breath next to her ear and sighed regretfully, stepping away. She shot the detective a look that held promises for later and Jane smirked right back.

Just then there was a buzzing sound from Jane's belt. She frowned and answered the phone, "Rizzoli." She frowned and made a cutting gesture. Maura whispered, "I'll get my kit," before exiting the room through the door she came in.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

They didn't manage to make it to their rendezvous that evening. Maura was too invested in the well-being of the young man the police had brought in as their witness to two murders. At first, he appeared to be wild and aggressive. Then Maura had spent some time with him and she'd come to the conclusion that he had a rare type of disorder – he had Lycanthrope. The poor young man thought that he was a werewolf. When she'd explained that to Jane, the detective had been understandably sceptical – it was such a rare disorder that Maura herself almost couldn't believe it.

She had done her very best to communicate with the victim and managed to convince him that he would be safe with her. She had also made the discovery that perhaps his condition could be treated – if he would allow himself to have a CAT scan to find out if he had a tumour. He had consented, but only if Maura stayed with him. She'd agreed without hesitation. She was lucky that Jane agreed with her decision.

After the sniper had followed them to the hospital and found the young man, Maura had called Jane and gone after him. When he tried to attack her in the hospital stairwell, she'd used the scalpel that she'd conveniently picked up before she'd taken off after him. The sniper ran, trying to escape back into the hospital. Unfortunately for him, Jane was waiting for him.

Maura came around the corner in time to see the detective with her gun drawn on the killer. He was sprawled on the floor looking angry and dazed.

"Are you all right?" Jane asked her, gun still trained on the downed man.

Maura nodded. "He's got a laceration in his right quadriceps." She reported, breathlessly.

Jane nodded once, getting down and pulling the killer's arm behind his back – hard – and kneeling on his back. "And you're holding a scalpel," she pointed out, a little worried. Maura dropped the instrument and backed away. Then she gave the doctor a triumphant smile and said, "Remind me not to piss you off."

The M.E. gave her a small smile as she bent at the waist, hands on her thighs, panting to catch her breath. The adrenaline of the chase was going to start wearing off soon, she knew, and she wanted to be able to breathe normally when her legs turned to rubber.

Jane turned the man over to the uniformed officers who would escort him back to headquarters to be interrogated by Frankie and Korsak. She was going to follow, but first she had to bag the scalpel as evidence and then take Maura's statement on the pursuit. Once the detective heard how Maura had been attacked in the stairwell, she'd taken her into a room and had taken pictures of the slight bruising around the base of the doctor's neck and shoulders, then sent them to Korsak as evidence that Maura had only been defending herself with the scalpel.

Those work-related tasks completed, Jane turned her attention to making sure that the woman she loved was really as all right as she claimed. Maura did manage to convince her that she was fine and that she needed to stay at the hospital because she'd promised their witness that she'd stay until he was out of the CAT scan. Jane had wanted to stay, too, but she finally agreed and went back to the precinct.

While he was in the machine, she got a call from Nina, who told her that the young man's name was Michael Lyons and that he was a student at UNH. His family was from Hartford and they were looking for him. She was happy to know that he wasn't alone in the world. She was even more excited to find out that her suspicion had been correct – he had a tumour on his brain, but if it was removed, he would no longer believe that he was a wolf. She left him late in the evening, in the very capable hands of a neurosurgeon, and finally went home.

Jane was still awake and waiting for her when she got there, sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels, but clearly not paying attention to what was on them. As soon as she turned and saw Maura, she smiled and turned off the television. She got off the couch and approached. The doctor embraced her gladly and rested her forehead on her shoulder.

"For a day that started so promisingly, I'm just glad it's over, now." She murmured into Jane's collar bone. Her girlfriend had changed into the Red Sox pajama top and bottoms and her embrace was exactly what Maura needed. "They were able to get Michael into surgery tonight. When he wakes up tomorrow, he'll be a different person."

"That's good news. Are you going to go see him?" Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's back, trying to soothe her.

The doctor nodded against her. "In the morning, before work. His family is coming from Hartford tonight as well. I just want to make sure that he's all right."

"Of course. Would you like me to go with you?"

"If you'd like. Mmm, that feels good. If you keep it up, though, I'm going to fall asleep standing up." Maura made an effort and stepped away from Jane. She smiled up at her.

"Are you hungry? Ma and Tasha made a casserole and there's still some left."

"No, thank you. I ate at the hospital. I'm just tired and I'm sorry we didn't get to celebrate."

Jane chuckled. "Me, too, but there's always tomorrow. Come on, let's go to bed. I'll rub your back until you fall asleep."

"Sounds like heaven."


	18. Chapter 18

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note:** So sorry that this has taken me this long to post! I expected to have time during my holiday vacation, but it did not turn out that way. At any rate, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!  
Okay so this is long and it isn't my standard fare. I just thought that it needed to happen for a little character development. Don't worry, there probably won't be another one like this. As I said in previous chapters, if you don't like where this is going, don't read it.  
Also, to the guest who didn't like it because they hadn't gotten to the M chapters - sometimes, in real life, it takes a while before people - especially people who know each other well or who have never been with the same sex - to get truly physical with each other. I'm pretty happy with the way that their first time turned out.

Chapter Eighteen: Epiphanies ( _Family Matters_ )

Tasha Williams was generally _okay_ with how things were going in her life. She had gone from being on the street and having to fend for herself to living in a great house, having her own room, and being taken care of by three of the best women she'd ever met. Jane had been right on the money that day in the hospital – Maura did spoil her. It took some getting used to. As Jane had put it, Maura had a lot of money and she was generous with what she had – she loved taking care of people. At first, Tasha hadn't understood that. She had never met anyone who gave the extravagant gifts Maura did and not have some kind of strings attached. What she'd learned over the past month or so was that the M.E. treated everyone that she loved with so much respect that when she gave them a gift, they could never find a way to say no.

Especially Jane. Jane could tell Maura no until she was blue in the face, but the doctor just smiled and bought her things anyway. When Tasha found out that even the tough and blustery detective was subject to her foster parent's generosity, she had given in. What she discovered was that she actually enjoyed going shopping with Maura, because the doctor treated each outing like a new adventure. With time, Tasha actually learned a lot about the woman who had taken her in, and the more she knew, the more she couldn't help liking her.

The fact was, she liked just about everyone that she'd been introduced to since coming to live with Doctor Maura Isles. She loved Angela and was sorry when the older woman got a job working in Detective Korsak's bar, even though she understood the reason for it. She thought that both of Jane's brothers were pretty great – especially Tommy. Jane's partner, Vince, reminded her of what she'd always imagined Santa to be like – mostly jolly and ready with a smile, until someone pissed him off. Tasha even had to admit that she was fond of Maura's mothers – both of them. Constance Isles was quiet and refined – very much like Maura herself. Tasha had Skyped with her several times when she called to speak with Maura and the doctor wasn't home. She found that even though they came from very different worlds, talking to the artist was a lot like speaking with friend that she hadn't known she had. As for Hope Martin – Maura's biological mother – Tasha got the feeling that the woman was trying too hard. It wasn't that she didn't like her, but she wished the tension in the house didn't ratchet up several notches when the other doctor came by.

All of this – the great people, the gorgeous house, and even her soaring grades couldn't lift the feeling of general melancholy that the teenager had been feeling for the past few days. It was coming up on two years since her mother had died – seven years for her father – and Tasha had been missing them both. She missed her father's laughter, she missed her mother's voice. She wished that she could, at the very least, visit a graveyard and leave flowers for them. Unfortunately, both of them had been cremated and they didn't have enough money to even afford the simplest of memorial plaques, and Tasha couldn't quite bring herself to talk to air as if her parents could hear her. And she felt guilty for being happy. She didn't know how to talk to any of the people she lived with about it – like her counsellor had suggested. How could she tell them that she sort of wanted Maura to adopt her and make her an official part of the family, when the very idea hurt her heart because it felt entirely disloyal to her parents?

She was trying not to dwell on the unhappiness. What made that difficult was the rejection letter that she'd received from Princeton. They had told her that, although her grades were fantastic and she met the qualifications for entrance, there was concern about her time on the streets which had led her to being shot. None of the stodgy entrance committee could seem to get it through their heads that she _wasn't_ a troubled teen and that she wasn't in a gang. Since Princeton wasn't her first choice, though, the rejection shouldn't have mattered. But it did. She was very afraid that any school she wanted to go to would have the same reaction to her life story.

Up until she'd been rejected, Tasha Williams has been pretty darn proud that she'd made it on her own for over a year. Now, she was starting to wonder if it was really anything to take pride in.

Luckily, she had also applied to Yale, Harvard, Brown, Columbia, Dartmouth, and BCU. She hadn't told Maura that she applied to BCU – not yet, anyway. She was waiting to find out if she got in before she said anything. She knew that the college was the M.E.'s alma mater, and that if she asked, Maura would go to the acceptance committee on her behalf. She didn't want that; Tasha wanted to get into a school on her own merit.

Today, she'd gotten a letter from BCU.

It sat on the counter, unopened. She was afraid of what it might say. The truth was, that even if she was accepted, she didn't know if financial aid through the school would be enough to cover tuition. That was another thing that she couldn't ask Maura for help with because she was certain that if she did, she would get it, and then some.

Jane came through the door to the house and startled the girl out of her reverie, where she sat at the bar and stared at the unopened letter. "Hey," the detective greeted her, briskly.

"Hi. You're home early." Tasha said. She didn't try to hide the letter like she wanted to. Jane was a cop, with cop instincts. She'd know if the teen was trying to conceal anything.

"Yep. Do me a favour?" She bustled past the girl, towards the staircase that went up to her and Maura's room.

"Okay…" She drew out the word.

"Pack an overnight bag. We are taking a road-trip." And with that, she hurried up the stairs.

Confused, but game, Tasha went quickly to her room and packed the small bag that had come with her new set of luggage with whatever she might need to survive overnight somewhere. She took a quick trip to the bathroom to get her toothbrush and toothpaste, brush, and hair supplies, added them to her bag, grabbed her tablet, her new phone, and the chargers and ear buds, and then went back into the living room. Jane was just coming down the stairs as she emerged.

"Excellent. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Tasha wanted to know as she followed. She'd grabbed the letter and put it in her bag as well.

"Well, I am driving you, Maura, and myself to Connecticut. _I'm_ going because that's where a possible lead for the case I'm working is taking me. You and Maura have an appointment at that fancy spa Maura said she wanted to take us to." Jane told her.

"Why aren't you going to the spa?" Tasha wanted to know.

Jane didn't slow down, but she did turn around so that the teen could see the expression on her face. "Do I look like a _spa_ person to you? Besides, excess heat could be bad for the baby." She smiled smugly and turned around again.

Tasha had to admit that Jane in a spa was a very strange mental image. She wondered if it would be as bad as the single shopping trip she'd joined in on. She'd spent the few hours that they were out making fun of the clothing in the stores or picking apart the décor. The only thing that she hadn't complained about was when Maura had made her carry their bags; apparently, that was a well-established ritual between them. But Jane also had a good point about the heat and her pregnancy.

"Does Maura know you're not going?" Tasha asked as they approached the car and she saw the blond doctor in the passenger seat.

"She doesn't even know _where_ we are going, yet. Don't say a word." Jane gave her a stern look, then softened it with a wink. Tasha just laughed and shook her head, then got in the car.

"Hey!" Maura greeted her brightly as she got comfortable and put on her seat belt.

"Hi."

"So, did Jane tell you where we're going?" The blond asked sweetly, with a wide, dimpled smile.

"No." Jane answered as she climbed into the driver's seat and shut her door. "So, it does you no good to ask her."

Maura pouted at the detective, then turned her attention back to her laptop. Tasha covered her mouth to hold in a laugh. Listening to the two women banter was sometimes the highlight of her days.

They were on the interstate in short order and it looked like they were going to miss the worst of the traffic – it all seemed to be going in the opposite direction. Jane drove as smoothly as always, the radio on low. Maura seemed to be invested in some program on her laptop. Good.

Tasha got the envelope out of her bag and stared at it. She knew that if she wanted to read it, she had to open it soon since the sun was going down. Quietly she started tug at the thick paper.

"Whatcha got there?" Jane asked her and she jumped in surprise.

"Uh…"

"Oooh, is it a love letter from _Michael_?" The detective teased. It took Tasha a moment to realise that Jane had been looking in the rear-view mirror and that was how she had seen what the teen was doing.

"How do you know about Michael? I haven't…"

"Tasha, I'm a cop." Jane grinned at her via the mirror. Maura looked up from her computer and frowned at the detective.

"And your mother tells you whatever you want to know."

Angela. She should have known. She'd only said a few things to the Rizzoli matriarch about the boy she was developing a crush on.

"So, is it?" Jane pushed.

"What?" The girl blinked in confusion.

"A love letter?"

Tasha huffed out a laugh. "No. It's not."

"Hmmm. Too bad. So, when do we get to meet this _Michael_?"

The teen rolled her eyes and didn't answer. "It's a letter from BCU."

Maura lit up. "I didn't know you applied there. Why didn't you say something?"

That made Tasha grin at her foster parent. "Because I needed to do this on my own. If I got in, then it was because of _me_ and not because you put in a good word with the committee."

"Good for you, Baby." Jane complimented her. "You know that no matter what college you get into, we are going to be totally proud of you, right?"

"Jane's right, Tasha." Maura confirmed. "So, are you going to finish opening the letter?"

She looked at the envelope in her hands and shook her head. She reached over the front seat and held the partially opened paper to the doctor.

"Are you sure you want me too?" Maura took the envelope and opened it all the way. Tasha nodded.

"I'm too nervous. After Princeton…"

"You're too good for Princeton," Jane told her, repeating what she'd said when Tasha had gotten her rejection letter.

"Jane." Maura said the detective's name once and the raven-haired woman subsided. The doctor took the folded paper out of its sheath, unfolded it and began to read.

"Well, what does it say?" Jane demanded after only a few seconds. Maura didn't answer, just kept reading. "Later that _same_ day, Maura. Please, share with the rest of the class."

The blonde shot her girlfriend an amused glance. " _'Congratulations, Tasha Williams, on behalf of Boston-Cambridge University, we would like to welcome you to our school. Please see the enclosed financial aid offer._ "

Jane let out a loud _whoop_ and Tasha sat back with a gusty sigh of relief. She'd done it. She'd been accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in New England, and she'd done it _all on her own_.

Maura handed her back the acceptance letter, but kept the second one. Tasha frowned. Jane glanced over at her girlfriend.

"Maur, what is it?" She asked.

"This financial aid offer is an absolute joke!" The M.E. exclaimed, sounding a little angry.

"May I see it?" Tasha requested, politely.

Maura grumbled unintelligibly, but she passed the paper back to the girl. Tasha looked it over, frowning. "Shit!" She swore with feeling. For the first time, neither Jane nor Maura corrected her. "This barely covers books and supplies!" Her heart sank. How the hell was she going to afford the rest?

"Hey," Jane said calmly. "You still have a little over a year before you are planning on attending, right? You're going to graduate with your class?"

"Yeah," Tasha replied, a touch sullenly.

"So… You have time – you can apply for as many scholarships as possible and maybe even get some grants. It's not the end of it, okay?" Jane told her. Neither Tasha nor Maura said anything. "Come on, you two! This isn't the end of it. Cheer up! That's an order."

"You're not an inspirational speaker, Jane," Maura retorted, but there was humour in her voice. Tasha caught her eye in the mirror again and gave her a small smile. She mouthed _Thank you_ and Jane nodded.

For a while after that, they drove down the road in silence, the radio on, but low enough that it wouldn't bother anyone else in the car. Maura typed away at her computer, her motions slowly becoming sharper and more annoyed. Tasha had turned on Hulu and was watching a movie with an ear bud in one ear, just in case someone said anything to her.

Finally, Jane glanced at Maura and asked, "What are you doing, Honey?"

Maura frowned at her girlfriend. "I'm trying to get this CAD/CAM program to work. I'm using an X-Ray of the wound from the victim's skull to try to find the murder weapon. It seemed like a great idea, except every time I run the analysis, it tells me that the murder weapon was the footboard." She threw up her hands and grimaced. "However, as you know, physics has already proven that to be impossible. So, I must be putting the information in wrong." She sighed. "Jane, where are we going?"

That made the detective grin. "Wow. We've been driving for over an hour and this is the first time you've even asked."

"I trust you. But I can admit that I'm curious. And anything that takes my mind off this _frustrating_ program…"

Jane reached over and placed one hand on the back of Maura's neck, kneading it gently with her fingertips. "Well, there's a casino in Connecticut that we think our victim frequented so Korsak said he wanted me to have a word with local authority and see if maybe he was known here. And then I realised that the casino was right next to that spa you mentioned."

Astounded, Maura said, "The AWUC Transcendence Centre?"

"Yep."

"The one with the sweat lodge? The one I asked you to go to weeks ago? I thought that with everything that happened with Casey and with Frost, it would be a good, healing experience for us both? The one you said you'd rather stick forks in your eyes than go to?" The M.E. queried.

"That's the one." Jane confirmed with a small smirk. She met Tasha's eyes in the rear-view mirror and got an eye roll and a half smile.

Maura gave the detective a bright grin, filled with dimples in response. Jane knew that Maura would eventually remember that Jane was pregnant and therefor unable to go sweat with her, but for now, she seemed happy enough. The doctor turned back to the computer screen.

Jane shook her head. "Don't worry, Maur, you'll figure it out."

"I'm sure I will." The blonde said, with much more confidence than she'd had before.

Then, the detective reached over and closed the laptop. "Later!" Jane said in a sing-song voice. "'Cause I brought a mix-tape."

Maura laughed and gazed at the brunette with an expression full of love. "Thank you, Jane."

In the back seat, the teen looked up from her movie in interest. The detective put the tape in the cassette player of the car and turned up the volume. Strains of the song _Biggest Part of Me_ filled the car. Maura filled with excitement, gazed at her girlfriend and started to sing along. Jane joined in, laughing, and dancing a little in her seat. She held up one hand as though she had a mic, and sang into it, Maura leaned over, doing the same.

In the back seat, Tasha grinned at their antics, and then she put both ear buds in and turned up her movie to drown them out.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

They didn't make it to Connecticut until early the next day. They'd stopped at a Motel 8 in a little side-town around dinner time. After they ate at a nearby diner, Jane and Maura had cuddled up together in one of the queen-sized beds and turned on a documentary. It always made Tasha smile when they did that, especially with how much Jane usually complained about having to do it. She would call them boring and roll her eyes and make faces, but once they settled down, as long as Maura was curled into her, the detective shut her mouth and even smiled. The dynamic between the two women was something the teen both admired and hoped to have for herself one day.

Tasha got the second queen-sized bed all to herself, but she chose to sit on Jane's other side, slipping under the comforting arm of the detective.

After the documentary, they'd gone to bed. Tasha giggled silently when Maura had to make Jane roll over to stop her from snoring. It was even funnier the next morning as the three of them walked into the spa.

"I'm so excited! I barely slept last night," Maura gushed as they walked up to the huge wooden double-doors and entered the reception area, Tasha between them.

Jane gave her a huge smile that Tasha could tell was a little nervous. Maura still hadn't realised that Jane wasn't going to be able to join them in the sweat lodge. "Yes, me too!" Jane told her. "I was so excited _for_ you."

"Really?" Maura asked sceptically, "You were snoring."

"That's how…I show my excitement."

"You know, the concept of ritual sweating is a global phenomenon," the doctor told both Tasha and Jane.

"Everyone always gloms on to the good ideas," the detective replied dryly. Tasha had to cover her mouth to hide her snicker.

"It isn't always associated with ceremonial or mystical significance. Turkish baths for instance." Maura completed her thought.

"What about the old bath houses in Rome?" Tasha asked. Maura turned her huge smile on the girl.

"Precisely!" As they got closer to the reception desk, Maura frowned. "Jane, why did you bring your gun?"

"Because…I won't be joining you." Jane tried to make a disappointed face and failed.

"What? I thought you said this would be healing for all of us… Oh." She glanced looked pointedly at Jane's abdomen. "I…"

Jane turned to Maura and took the other woman's face in her hands, dropping a kiss on her forehead, then her lips. "I'm sorry, Honey. I have a murder to look into and this is something that I knew the two of you would like – and have needed."

She smiled at both of them. "You both know that even if I _could_ go in, I wouldn't get the same experience from it that you will. But, I _can_ do something useful and follow a lead for our investigation. Now," she stepped up to the counter and the woman behind her smiled awkwardly. "Hello, you should have a reservation for Doctor Maura Isles and Tasha Williams."

The woman typed into her computer and smiled. "Right this way, Doctor, Miss Williams." She said and started to walk up the small set of stairs, towards the inner sanctum of the spa.

Maura gave Jane one last pout and said, "Be careful. I love you."

"I will. Have a good time." Jane waved at them as they followed, smiling when Maura put her arm around Tasha's shoulders and the girl wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Tasha had never been so hot in all her life. Not even during the heat wave that had plagued Boston over the summer. She sat on a wooden bench in a square room filled with steam. She wore a bra and underwear provided by the spa, but other than that, she was completely nude. Maura was lying down on the same wooden bench, a few feet from her, eyes closed, looking almost blissfully relaxed.

The first thing that the spa had done was to give them both a full body massage. From the crown of her head, to the soles of her feet, Tasha had never had a massage like that before. She hadn't realised just how tense her muscles had all been until the super sexy male masseuse with arms like a body builder had gotten done with her. Then, she and Maura had been given cool water with lemon and cucumber as they soaked in a Jacuzzi. When they were done, they'd been led to tanning beds, where they stayed until they had dried and were thoroughly relaxed. They were then each given a glass of ice cold lavender lemonade – something else that the girl had never experienced.

Once they were well hydrated, they were then ushered into the sweathouse. Luckily, they'd gotten there early in the day and they had the room to themselves. At first, the two had tried to hold a conversation, but it quickly devolved into just how hot it was. Maura had finally gone silent and then she'd lain down. Tasha stayed upright only out of sheer stubbornness. It was so hot she thought she might melt down onto the bench anyway. Inhaling deeply, she frowned, smelling something floral that hadn't been there a moment ago. She inhaled through her nose again, but it was elusive. Suddenly, she was unable to keep her eyes open, so she let them slide shut.

 _Abruptly, her mother appeared before her, as though they were in the same room. She looked happy, not sick at all, smiling at her daughter_.

Tasha's eyes flew open, but all she could see was steam. All she could feel was heat. She closed her eyes once more.

 _Her mother was still there, still smiling. She wore her favourite outfit – a jade green blouse in a western cut, and black denim jeans, with bare feet._ Mom? _Tasha thought at the image._

Hey, Pretty Girl. _The voice was her mother's – strong and sweet, the way she had always remembered it. 'Pretty Girl' had always been her mom's nickname for her when she was a kid._

How? _Tasha struggled to understand what was happening._

How isn't important. _Her mom said, gently._

 _Tasha started to cry. It was the first time she'd really cried since the days after her mother had died._ It's so hard, Mama.

 _I know. We wish that there was something we could have done. We came to you before, do you remember?_

 _Suddenly, Tasha_ did _remember._ In the elevator, after Jane left to try to find a way to get help sooner. I was so tired – I just wanted to give up. Maura was talking to me on the phone, telling me to stay awake, but I didn't want to anymore.

That's right. We were both there. _Her mom nodded._

I said that I was ready to be with you and Daddy. _Tasha told her._

And we told you to hold on. We said that help was coming. We said it would all be okay. _Mom said. She smiled again._ We were right, weren't we?

 _Tasha shrugged her shoulders._ I guess so.

Oh, you guess, do you? My sweet girl, you seem to be happy to me.

Mama, how am I supposed to be happy when I know I'll never see you again? _Tasha cried._

 _Her mother seemed to consider this._ You can't find room in your heart for people who clearly love you?

But isn't that…I don't know…disloyal? _Tasha wanted to know. It was something she'd been wrestling with for weeks now._

As long as you remember us as people who loved you and did our best with the time that we had together, you will never go wrong. They love you. Don't let your fear or your sadness stop you from being happy with them. _Her mother's voice was soft and understanding. Tasha hung onto it, letting it soothe the part of her that though she'd never hear her again._ It's time, Tasha. Time for you to be happy again.

 _The young woman stared at her mother as hard as she could._ I promise that I won't ever forget you, Mom. Or Daddy.

We know. We love you.

I love you, too. _Tasha reached for her mother…_

She almost fell on the floor, but caught herself. Maura opened her eyes and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" She asked, sounding groggy.

Tasha stared at her for a couple of minutes, trying to process what had just happened to her. Had she been asleep? Was it all a dream?

"Tasha?" Maura sat up slowly, eyes worriedly searching her foster-daughter for signs of distress.

"I'm okay." The teen finally found her voice. She swallowed hard, but smiled a wide and infectious smile. "I'm good." She told her foster-mother, truthfully.

Maura relaxed. Just then a pleasant chime began to sound. The heat gradually lessened and the thick steam began to fade. When the temperature was comfortable, the door that had been locked, clicked open and their attendant was waiting for them with two fluffy towels. They were led to the showers where they sluiced the sweat from their bodies and hair and washed up with a sweet smelling soap used on hair and body and leaving both women feeling light and refreshed. Once they were changed back into the clothing that they'd come in with and retrieved their belongings from the locker in which they'd been stored, the two women were shown to a private waiting room until they were ready to leave. All in all, this experience had been a great one for both.

Tasha felt better than she had since before her mom had died. It wasn't just that she'd seen her or heard her, it was like she had _felt_ what her mother was feeling for her – love and hope for her future. She had hope, now, too.

"Maura?" She asked, hesitantly.

The doctor looked in her direction, though her eyes seemed unfocused and far away. "Hmm?" She intoned, a little airily.

Tasha laughed a little. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Maura blinked once. Then she blinked again in rapid succession and when she finished, her eyes had come back into focus once more. "Yes. I'm fine. Actually, I feel really, really good. Don't you?"

The teen nodded emphatically. "We should do this again, sometime."

Maura's smile was huge and satisfied. "Yes we should. Did you need something? I'm sorry, I've been lost in my own little world. I think I've come up with something that will help break Jane's case."

"I just wanted to say thank you. For everything – not just today. Thanks for being my foster-mom, thanks for inviting me into your home, and for, you know…loving me. You and Jane. And Angela, even if she is a snitch."

Maura broke into a low chuckle. "She means well. If she tells Jane what she knows, then the detective in her daughter won't hound you too much. And you're welcome – for everything. I'm quite proud to be your foster-parent."

"Um… I've been doing a lot of thinking, lately… Do you think that maybe we could make it official before I turn 18?" Tasha had gotten the courage to ask while she was showering. If she was going to be part of a family again, then she ought to make it permanent.

It took Maura a moment to understand her meaning. Her smile got bigger, but she said, "Are you _sure_ that's something you want?"

The girl nodded with conviction. "I do. If I can keep my last name – I don't want to lose that part of my parents. I was thinking maybe Tasha Williams-Isles."

Maura put her hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp. "You want that?" The girl nodded.

"I was thinking about it – in there. I know that you haven't known me long and I'd be okay if we waited a little while longer, but the more I thought about it, the more I sort of want to be your daughter – yours and Jane's. Do you think Jane would be okay with that?"

"Oh, she absolutely would be! And so am I. However, I do think that maybe waiting a while would be a good idea. You never know what could happen." Maura told her, looking watery-eyed. She blinked rapidly several times again to clear her gaze. "I also wanted to talk with you about something – your parents."

Tasha swallowed hard. "W-W-What about them?"

"Well, Jane told me that they were both cremated."

"Yeah. It was all that we could afford."

Maura nodded seriously. "I was wondering if you would allow me to honour them – and you – and have a memorial marker put up in the cemetery of your choice?"

The teenager gaped at her foster-mother. "Are you _serious_?"

"I wouldn't ask if I was not. Is that a yes?"

Tasha had no words. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and embraced the M.E. with all the power in her body. "I know the exact place. Thank you."

"Once we get back and this case is over, you'll have to show me and we can go from there, all right?" Maura whispered to her.

That was how Jane found them. She watched unobtrusively from the doorway for a few minutes, just taking in the site. Finally, she cleared her throat and both women looked up. "Hey. Are you two done with the gross sweating? Think we can go home?"

Both ladies descended on the detective and she found herself in the centre of an enormous hug. Maura murmured, "Thank you, Jane. This was exactly what we needed. Right, Tasha?"

"Absolutely," the teen confirmed.

Jane laughed at the both of them. "Okay, okay. Come on, let's go. You can tell me all about it on the ride back."

Maura wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so, Jane."

The brunette looked down at her girlfriend. "Wait, what?"

"It's not something you can just _explain_. Am I correct, Tasha?"

"Uh…Yeah." She certainly didn't know how to explain the vision of her mother.

Jane glared at them. "Nothing? You're not even gonna rub my nose in how wonderful it was?"

Maura shrugged. "What would be the point? Suffice to say that I have had several major epiphanies and I'm going to use them to my advantage."

Jane rolled her eyes. Then she dipped down and placed a chaste kiss on Maura's lips. "You're lucky I love you both. Fine. I'm just glad that you got something out of this trip."

"You didn't?" Tasha asked, curiously.

Jane shrugged one shoulder. They let her go and walked as a group out the door and through the lobby of the spa, back into the bright sunshine. It was still warm, but fall was on its way. Once inside the car, Maura and Jane started talking about the case and Tasha put on her Pandora station on her tablet, put in her ear buds to drown them out. Pretty soon, she was feeling happy and drowsy and above all, content. For the first time in almost seven years, she truly believed that things were going to work out just fine.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

When Maura called her to tell her to go pick Tasha up and bring her to the Dirty Robber for a family meeting, Jane was intrigued. Maura didn't often give orders. Most of the time she asked, very politely, and people did whatever it was she wanted. It was kind of her super power. Ever since the trip to the spa, however, Jane had noticed that her girlfriend's confidence had been on the upswing – and it was kind of sexy.

After she had had her own little revelation the night before – Jane thought she understood just a little, what had happened for Maura in the sweat lodge. Even though it was pretty gross, the detective now had to admit that she was curious about the experience, especially since it had helped them nab not one, but two, killers. Maybe after the baby came, she would be willing to give it a try.

As it was, following the ghost of her dead partner around, only to end up back at her own desk, was an experience all on its own. She had set out from the Robber on foot, in an attempt to settle her own thoughts. She'd gone to the square and sat for a little while, just listening to the sax-man play and thinking about everything. She'd seen what she would have sworn was Barry Frost walking the street. Giving chase, she'd always been too far away – even when they reached the B.P.D.. She had known that it wasn't really Barry, had known that she was hallucinating again, but it had seemed so _real_. Once at her desk, though, staring at the action figure that her partner had loved so much, she had had to accept the truth that she'd been fighting with for months.

Barry was gone. He wasn't coming back. She needed to move forward with her life because that was what he would have wanted her to do. Thankfully, Judith the sanitation engineer had found her before she could start to cry. It had been strange to hear the older woman tell her that everything was going to be okay, because she had only just started to believe it a moment before. It had settled something inside of her that she hadn't known needed settling. Jane felt peaceful for the first time in what felt like ages.

 _She'd walked home after that. It was only about a mile from headquarters to her home with Maura and Tasha. About half a mile later, she'd gotten the call she knew was coming._

"Jane, where are you? You should be home by now."

" _Hey, Honey. I'm sorry. I decided to walk tonight. I should have let you know." Jane smiled at Maura's grumpy tone._

"Yes, you should have. Are you all right? You seemed a little off, tonight." Only Maura would have noticed that.

" _Yeah, I'm fine. I… I just needed to think about some things." Jane told her girlfriend._

"Where are you? Do you want me to come get you?"

" _No, that's okay. I'm only about a half mile away. I'll be home soon."_

"Jane." _Maura's tone changed to one of annoyance._ "It's late. I want to go to bed."

" _So go to bed. I promise to be quiet when I get in." The detective assured her._

"Jaaane." _She had to stifle a giggle at the whining note in the M.E.'s voice._

" _Okay, okay. I'll hurry. See you soon." She ended the call with a smile and started to jog. When she got home the house was quiet, all the lights off. She wondered if Maura had honestly gotten tired of waiting for her. Continuing upstairs to their room, she found her answer._

 _The M.E. had undressed completely and was sprawled out on top of their bed. She looked absolutely breath taking and Jane had to stop for a moment to take in the sight. It looked like she'd been very ready for Jane to come home. Now, though, her breathing was deep and even as she slept soundly. For more than a few minutes, the detective thought about undressing and waking the doctor in such a way that she was sure to not mind. The good girlfriend took over, though and she just smiled and got ready for bed. It took some doing to get the comforter out from under the sleeping woman without waking her, but she managed. Finally, she crawled into bed and curled her body around the woman she loved. She was asleep before she knew it._

Tasha was waiting for her on the sidewalk in front of the house. Clearly she was expecting this.

"Maura called me. She said I should be ready for you to pick me up. Any idea what's going on?" The teen said as soon as she got in the car.

Jane shrugged. "No idea. How was school today?"

"Oh my gosh you won't believe what happened today!" Jane listened as the teen started to tell her all about a guy at school who was totally the class clown. The detective had noticed a huge change in the girl since her trip to the spa with Maura. She was happier, she smiled more, she spent less time in her room. She was making jokes. She'd even asked Maura if she could get a counsellor. It was this change, more than anything, that made Jane curious about the sweat lodge.

The teen was laughing and grinning as she described the final scene in her chemistry class and they walked in the door to the Dirty Robber. "And then his five-colour pen rolls into the flames on his desk and totally melted."

Jane was amused, but felt the need to rib the girl. She stopped and said, "Okay so you realise that only nerds think this is funny." She told her, trying to keep a straight face.

Tasha stopped too, wrinkled her nose and retorted, "Only a person without a sense of humour would _not_ think this is funny."

"Agree to disagree." Jane commented.

"Agree that you're a stick in the mud." Tasha said, a little too smoothly.

They started walking again as the detective gave her a shocked look. "Yo ho! Nobody has ever said that to me in my entire life. Wow."

Instead saying anything, the teen simply held up one hand and slapped the other against it in response, smirking.

That was all it took. Jane had to join in the laughing now as they approached the booth where Maura and Frankie were sitting. They both stood up – Maura smiling as she greeted both of them. Frankie looked a little anxious.

"So what's up?" Tasha asked as Angela and Vince joined them as well.

Frankie looked at Maura who looked at Jane. Jane cleared her throat because she was as much in the dark as Tasha was. Nobody said anything, though.

"Okay," Tasha began, a little nervous now, "you guys are starting to creep me out."

"Maura, tell her." Jane said, meaning _tell us_ , because she still didn't know what was going on.

Maura grinned at both of them. "Okay, well, first, I wanted to say how proud I am that you were accepted into BCU. Even if you decided to go somewhere else, it says something about you as a person that you were accepted." Tasha blushed. She still wasn't used to the kind of sincere compliments that often rolled out of the doctor's mouth. "I'm also equally appalled at the nearly useless financial aid offer."

Tasha grimaced. "Yeah. It was pretty shitty." She said.

"Language!" Jane admonished her.

"Sorry." The teen apologised.

"Anyway," Maura went on, "Our very own Vince Korsak has organized a B.P.D. scholarship for deserving students." The older cop beamed. "You are this year's recipient." Maura handed Tasha an envelope that neither the girl or Jane had noticed her holding.

Shocked, Tasha took it. "Wow. I am? How?" She looked between Jane and Maura, opening the envelope and taking the letter out.

"Well, you met all of the qualifications," Jane told her, just as surprised as the teen. She had not expected this. "You're a great student, you're a great kid. You were trapped in an elevator with a detective – you were shot." She stared at Maura in wonder and appreciation. Even after all the years that they'd known each other, the doctor could still find ways of surprising her.

Tasha read part of the letter out loud, startling Jane once again. "The Barry Frost Memorial Scholarship." Jane swallowed hard and looked over at Vince who gave her a little nod. She tried not to tear up and mostly succeeded. "Wow. This is amazing."

Jane was the first to move. She reached out and hugged the girl. "Congratulations, Baby. You deserve this."

Tasha held her hard for a little longer than was necessary. Maura was next, beaming at Jane over the girl's shoulder. If Jane had to hazard a guess, a large chunk of that scholarship had been donated by the Isles Foundation and would be every year ad infinitum. She loved the doctor all the more for it.

When they parted, Tasha looked down at the paper again and asked, "So who was Barry Frost?"

Jane's eyes flew open. She hadn't expected the girl to ask that. "Um…He was a friend. If you want, I can tell you about him later, but just know he's gonna be watching over you, now." The circle of adults all nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Tasha," Vince grinned, "Let's get you something virgin to celebrate." He and Angela walked the girl to the bar, Angela draping her arm over Tasha's shoulder. Frankie grinned at his sister and at Maura.

"She's a great kid, Janie." He said.

"Yeah," Jane agreed with a soft smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," her brother told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He did the same to Maura, then went to join his mother and pseudo-niece at the bar. She watched as he ruffled her hair and got a swat in return, but they were both laughing.

Maura approached, looking quite pleased with herself. "Are you okay with this?" She asked.

"Was this part of your sweat lodge revelations?" Jane inquired. She opened her arms and pulled the blonde into her. Maura's arms wound around her girlfriend's waist.

"Yes."

"Then, yes, I'm okay. And I know that Barry would approve if he could. Tasha deserves that scholarship. Thank you for putting it together." Jane told her, resting her chin on Maura's hair and inhaling the scent that was so uniquely the M.E.'s own and never failed to calm her down.

"Vince did it, I just made a donation. So did Frankie and your mother. I emailed Tommy and he said that he would love to donate, too. Whatever she doesn't use for school will go back into the scholarship fund for the next deserving student." Maura explained. Her hands started roaming the dark-haired woman's back, strong fingers digging into stress-tight muscles there.

"Mmm, that feels great. Are you ever going to tell me about any of the other epiphanies you had?"

"About you?" Maura asked. She stopped her massage and leaned back so that she could look up at her girlfriend with laughing hazel-green eyes.

"Uh, sure. If you had any about me." Jane tried to play it off like she wasn't dying of curiosity.

Maura chuckled. "No. Because everything that I learned was all buried in my subconscious anyway. If we hadn't already been together, I think this would have put it in perspective. I already knew that I loved you way more than I ever have anyone else that I've been with."

"That's sweet, Maur. And you know that _I_ can't imagine my life without you in it." She leaned down and whispered, "I've never had a better sex life than we do."

Maura smirked and chuckled. "I have to agree. Even if I did fall asleep last night."

"Well, it's lucky for us that there are other nights. Like tonight. Do you think Frankie would mind bringing Tasha home? Much later." Jane let her girlfriend go and looked towards the bar where her brother, mother, and Tasha were deep in conversation.

"It's entirely possible." Maura agreed, her eyelids lowering suggestively and she licked her lips.

Jane placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead and walked quickly across the room. She talked to Frankie and the teen for only a couple of minutes before she was back. "We've been dismissed."

Maura didn't say another word, she simply got her purse and followed Jane out of the bar.

Judith had been right – everything was going to be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note:** So, so, so sorry! My life got sort of crazy after Christmas and the New Year. I think it's starting to settle down again, though. I'm hoping that means I'll have more time to write. So this is my contribution this week. Hope you like it. Remember, reviews are very much wanted! Thanks everyone!

Chapter Nineteen: Jealousy ( _Basshole_ )

Maura was already eating her breakfast when Jane came downstairs. The beautiful dark-haired detective looked tired and a little cranky. She'd been having a difficult time sleeping lately, was almost constantly tired, and the charley horse that had woken her from the first good night's sleep she'd had in what felt like years hadn't helped. She'd practically growled at Maura when the M.E. had tried to help massage the knotted muscle in her girlfriend's calf, so she'd excused herself and gone to take a shower and get dressed for the day. Jane was still in bed when she was done, snoring peacefully, so she had thought it better not to bother her.

Upon entering the kitchen, Jane approached the chair on which Maura sat, looking anxious. "Good morning," the M.E. greeted her girlfriend.

"Hi. I'm sorry about earlier." Jane told her. She was fidgeting with her hands, a clear sign that she was agitated.

Maura turned her chair to face the other woman and held out her hands. Jane took them, squeezing hard. "Did you have another nightmare?" Maura asked gently. She began to massage the scars in Jane's hands, stilling the brunette's movements and causing her to sigh in relief.

She nodded. "It was bad, Maura. _He_ was in it."

The blonde _tsked_ and pulled Jane closer, wrapping her arms around the not – so – skinny waist. Over the past few weeks, Jane's pregnancy had advanced and she was starting to evidence a real bump. So far the detective had hidden it with loose-fitting clothing, but it wouldn't be long before that wouldn't work anymore.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Maura soothed. She ran her hands up Jane's back in gentle circles. "I have read that pregnancy can sometimes cause _odd_ dreams, but not like what you've been experiencing. Maybe we should talk to your doctor when you go in next week."

"Mmm, 'kay. God, that feels great." Jane replied, seeming to settle down even more. Maura loved that she could do that for her detective. A look, a single touch – sometimes that was all it took to make Jane go from agitated to calm. Lately, with all of the bad dreams that her lover had been having, it was something that they were both extremely grateful for, as well. "Where's Tasha?"

"She left early today. Something about a group project and everyone involved wanting to meet before school." Maura reported. She grinned then, remembering how the teen had blushed furiously when asked if _Michael_ was part of the group. So far, Tasha hadn't mentioned anything about being interested in the boy, however, she would alternately light up or blush a deep red when speaking about him. It was quite adorable.

"Oh." Jane looked thoughtful, then grinned wickedly. "Will _Michael_ be part of this group?"

"Judging by her reaction when _I_ asked, I'd say it's a good bet." The M.E. replied, smirking right back.

"When do you think she'll give up and just ask the boy out?" Jane wondered.

"Maybe she wants _him_ to do the asking." Maura suggested. She rested her hands on Jane's hips.

"Didn't she mention something about a Sadie Hawkins dance coming up, though? I was thinking of volunteering to chaperone."

Maura looked mildly alarmed at that. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you will do no such thing!"

"Why not?" Jane pouted. "It could be fun. I hardly went to my dances in High School."

"I did, because we didn't have a choice at the boarding school I was at. I hated them. How about we stay home instead and have our _own_ dance?" Maura suggested.

"Hmmm. Okay, you have a deal."

A sunny smile lit up the M.E.'s face. "Yay! Feeling better?"

Jane nodded. "Thanks. Really sorry about earlier."

"Forgiven." Maura leaned down and placed a kiss on the brunette's belly. "I'll make sure to pick you up some potassium. That should help stop the muscle cramps."

"God, that'd be fantastic! Thanks, Maura." Jane's stomach growled loudly. "Okay, geez! I'll feed you!" She exclaimed, looking down at her stomach. She backed reluctantly away from Maura and went into the kitchen, starting to search through cupboards. When she didn't find anything she wanted, she went to the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Maura asked her.

"I don't know. A muffin. Bread to make toast. Maybe a croissant – didn't we buy some the other day?"

"We did." Maura confirmed.

"Well, where are they? Did Tasha eat _all_ of them?"

"No. Well, yes. You won't find anything, 'cause your mother is on a new diet." Maura informed her.

Jane groaned aloud. "But that still involves food, right?" Maura didn't answer her, she just looked down at the bowl in front of her with a smirk.

As if on cue, Angela Rizzoli came through the door from the guest house. "I have never slept better in my life!" She proclaimed.

"We wondered," Jane grumped, sarcastically.

Angela strode to where Maura and Jane were and proffered her head to her daughter. "Feel my hair. Thick, right?" Jane made a face, reached out a single finger and poked her mother's hair.

"It feels hairy," she told her.

Angela turned to Maura who smiled and ran her fingers over the other woman's hair. "Ooh, silky," she admired.

"Thank you," Angela said with a grin. She turned to the refrigerator.

"Don't bother." Jane told her. "There's no food in there."

"Nothing white," her mother corrected her.

Jane's expression went farther south. "Is this a _goal_ …For humans…Who eat food?" She demanded, affronted at the very thought.

Trying to keep a straight face, Maura told her, "There is a scientific basis for it."

"No white rice, no white flour, no white sugar." Angela added.

"Pop-tarts?" Jane asked and when she got disbelieving stares, she added defensively, "They get brown when you cook them."

Both Angela and Maura rolled their eyes at the detective's antics. "Is that what I taught you?" Angela wanted to know.

"Yes! Food is fuel, grab it and go." Jane told her. "You also told me that I should listen to my cravings and right now your grandchild wants carbs."

Angela scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry. There's a healthier way to eat that makes you feel better. And this," she gestured to the large bowl of fresh fruit on the counter, "is it."

"Ma!" Jane whined. "You look great, you don't need to go on a diet."

"Thank you, Baby. But, I'm not trying to lose weight or anything, I just want to feel better and have more energy. I bet if you started eating better, my grandchild would start craving better things." Angela retorted, smugly.

"And eating more colourful fruits and vegetables increases our intake of phytochemicals, which is linked to decreased rates of heart disease, cancer, and diabetes." Maura told her. She took a bite of her food.

"Et viola," Her mother said.

Jane frowned at both of them. "You guys expect a lot from your food. I just expect mine to get me from breakfast to lunch – although eating for two, I've found I need a snack about halfway between."

"This diet will do it, Jane," Maura informed her. "It's gluten-free Muesli, berries, and non-fat yogurt. It's perfect for you and the baby."

Jane deadpanned, "What colour's your yogurt?" Maura smiled at her and rolled her eyes. "And if it's so perfect, how come you let Tasha eat all the croissants?"

"She's a growing girl, Jane," Angela told her, "a little white bread won't hurt her."

"I'm growing too!" the detective stomped her foot. "Just not _up_."

"Really, Jane?" Maura shook her head in exasperation.

"Maura, _we_ are gonna starve on this diet!"

"Janie, I could make you some French toast and you would never know it was kale." Angela insisted.

"Gross, Ma." Jane responded, looking truly sickened. Her phone buzzed on her belt and she suddenly brightened. She answered the call, "Rizzoli."

Maura's phone went off as well. She answered it, "Isles." The dispatcher began to tell her that she was needed at a crime scene, but she missed the address because Jane had grabbed her hand and was pulling her towards the door. The M.E. rolled her eyes because she knew that her girlfriend was going to make sure they stopped at the nearest Dunkin Donuts for the opposite of a healthy breakfast.

She didn't protest, though – Angela was on a diet after all, not her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane came into the lab like a woman on a mission. Maura did not look up from where she was bent over her microscope as the detective said, "Hi. Is the autopsy done yet?"

"Uh, Kent's finishing up the report." The M.E. told her, straightening up and giving her a brief smile. "So, do you want the bad news or the bad news?"

Jane's smile became forced and she said dryly, "Mmm, you pick."

Maura sighed and began, "The threatening note to Mark Harris was on standard paper, using standard ink, and printed from a standard printer. There are no fingerprints."

Jane visibly wilted. "What's the bad news?" She asked, not sure that she really wanted to say it.

The doctor held up the crossbow bolt that had been pulled from their victim. "No fingerprints, no markings. This is a standard 436-grain bolt fired from a 350-foot-per-second crossbow. Conclusion – "

"- We have nothing." Jane sighed wearily.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Maura responded in her driest voice. Jane groaned. First _Skeet_ , now this. Today was so _not_ her day. At least she'd eaten a good breakfast full of white everything – including egg whites because it was the only way Maura would let her get the sandwich from Dunks that morning.

Jane's attention was suddenly taken by all of the aquariums and the fish inside them. "What's with all the fish tanks?" She asked.

"Uh, they were in Mark's live well, so they are evidence - I brought them back here, but now I don't know what to do with them." Maura explained.

Jane bent down so that she was eye level with one of the bass and smiled when it swam towards her. "This one likes me," she told Maura, making the doctor smile and roll her eyes.

"It's probably swimming towards its reflection in the glass," she broke it to Jane.

Jane scoffed loudly and stood up, giving Maura a disgusted look. "Can't he just like me?" She wanted to know. Maura had to laugh at that. She was going to answer, but Kent chose that moment to come into the lab with the autopsy report. Maura and Jane exchanged looks of annoyed bewilderment. Neither woman had been able to make up their minds about the M.E.'s new assistant. On the one hand, he had that charming Scottish accent – but on the other, he was just so _weird_.

"Fish are actually drawn to changes in the light. Sports-fishing boats sometimes use bright lights to draw them to the surface." The man stated, looking rather pleased with himself. He bent down to look at the fish in the tank.

"You fish, Kent?" Jane asked curiously.

"Only for food. Same way I hunt." He replied. He stood up and looked at Jane with an affable expression on his face.

"Did you hunt and skin your belt?" The detective wanted to know, though the sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"Of course." Kent told her, looking as though he meant it. He held up the folder he had in his hand. "The autopsy report on Mark Harris." He gave it to Maura, smiled at the two women, and then left.

Jane and Maura exchanged bemused looks. "Oh, he's _lovely_ ," the detective intoned.

The M.E. chuckled. "I haven't figured him out, yet." She admitted. She opened the autopsy report and started to read. "At least he's good at what he does. Mark was on Coumadin."

"The blood thinner?"

"He bled out quickly, so any wound would have been fatal if he didn't receive help right away." Maura explained.

"Also means that the shooter didn't have to be good. He just had to hit him." Jane concluded, looking troubled at what this new evidence meant to the case.

"Which means that the shot could have been fired from as far away as 60 yards." Maura wrinkled her nose, not liking where this was going, either.

"Which means we have a whole lot more suspects." Jane sighed, slumping. "This might be an even longer day than I thought."

"I'm sorry, Jane," Maura said, sympathetically. "Let me know if there's anything else that I can do."

The detective looked around, saw that they were pretty much alone and said, "I could use a hug."

Maura's smile was as welcoming as her arms as they slid around the brunette's waist. Jane hugged her back, harder than normal. She whispered, "If I'm not home too late, do you wanna go to the condo for a little while? I just want to spend some time alone with you."

"Nothing would make me happier." Maura agreed. She stepped back and looked up into the lovely dark eyes of her detective. She saw love and trust and happiness reflected there – along with a little something more. Jane's second trimester was really starting to hit its full stride. "Have I ever told you that I like that colour on you?" Maura asked.

Jane smirked. "Oh yeah? Well I like," she waved at Maura's outfit, "you in that lab coat." She laughed at Maura's outraged expression.

"Go away, Detective." The M.E. said, with a smirk of her own, shaking her head.

Jane went with a grin and Maura watched her go, eyes glued to the way even maternity pants looked great on the sexy brunette's ass.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane rolled onto her side and reached for her girlfriend again, looping her arm around Maura's waist and pulling her even closer. "God, that was amazing, Maur. As always."

The other woman made a pleased _hmm_ sound and cuddled into her girlfriend. "You aren't so bad yourself, Sweetheart."

After being hit on twice in the same day by _Skeet_ , Jane had wanted nothing more than to wash it away. She made Maura leave work early to come to the condo where they had made love for several hours. If the detective could have her way, they'd be on to round whatever, once her legs didn't feel like rubber. She ran her fingers up and down Maura spine, amazed as always at how soft her skin was. She loved the way the M.E. felt at times like this, loved how close it made her feel to another person. Even with Casey, she'd never felt as connected as she did whenever she was with Maura. It made her feel unexpectedly tender.

She kissed Maura's forehead. The blonde in her arms sighed contentedly, her warm breath caressing Jane's bar skin, and just like that, the urge to make her girlfriend writhe underneath her came back with full force. _Ma was right_ , she realised abruptly. _Just like a cat in heat. Damn it._

"Jane? Are you all right?" Maura asked her, as though reading her mind. The detective realised that she'd tensed up and forced herself to try to relax.

"I'm fine, Maur." She lied.

"You're tense. Are you thinking about the case?"

Jane considered lying, telling her yes. Instead what came out of her mouth was, "I'm thinking about making you scream my name again." Maura started to laugh. "Why is that funny?"

"Because," the blonde pulled away and looked up into Jane's face with hooded eyes, "all I can think about right now is how much I want to feel you inside me."

"Fuck, Maura." Jane groaned as flames flooded her again and she used her body to push Maura onto her back. Without preamble, one hand moved between them and cupped the matching heat she found between Maura's thighs. The doctor moaned and lifted her hips encouragingly.

Jane slid her fingers home, groaning at how tight and hot Maura was. It was hard to believe that even without their usual foreplay, the M.E. could be this ready for her. She was further encouraged when she felt her lover's legs wrap around her hips. She hissed and moved her fingers, starting the easy rhythm that she knew so well by now.

"Faster," Maura breathed. Jane upped their pace until she felt a fluttering around her digits. She curled them and found just the right spot. The beautiful blonde cried her name and her whole body arched for a few delicious seconds before she let out a sigh and sank back onto the bed. Jane didn't stop there. She kept her fingers moving, using her thumb to alternately circle or gently flick Maura's most sensitive nub. It didn't take long before the doctor was off the bed again. This time, Jane did slow her pace, letting the climax take its course, slowly withdrawing her hand.

She lay down beside her gorgeous girlfriend and waited until the woman caught her breath before leaning in and capturing her lips in a slow, thorough kiss that left them both needing air.

When she could find her voice again, Maura asked, "How are you so _good_ at that?"

Jane chuckled smugly. "Practice?" She tried.

Maura grinned and shook her head. "No, I mean it, Jane. Even our first time – you seemed to know exactly what to do to turn me into a quivering mess. I'm a _doctor_ , for crying out loud."

"Oh." That made Jane's smile even wider. "That. I…I sort of did some research, uh, before."

"Research? _You_ , Jane Rizzoli, _researched_? _Sex_?" The M.E. laughed.

Jane slapped her lightly, blushing just a little. "Yeah. It's no big deal, Maura. I just…I wanted to make sure that when we _did_ something, that I didn't make a fool out of myself."

Maura's laughter caught in her throat. "Well, I can assure you that you did not."

"I kind of gathered that."

Without warning, Jane found herself on her back, her lips engulfed by her girlfriend's mouth. When they parted, she whispered, "I love you," before she surprised Jane again and slid inside of her. It took a short amount of time before the detective let out her own inarticulate cry and let herself drown in the tidal flood of pleasure.

She came back to herself because she could hear her phone buzzing somewhere across the room, where it had been dropped while still attached to her belt. She groaned in disappointment. She really disliked when the real world butted into her quality Maura-time. Beside her, the M.E. let out a long sigh.

"I suppose we had better get up."

Jane grumbled, but began to detangle herself from the sheets and from her girlfriend. Being a grown-up really sucked sometimes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

"You rang," Jane intoned as she came into autopsy. She smiled at the M.E., unable to stop her mind from flashing on the shower that they had shared that morning. She'd been pleasantly shocked by Maura's assertiveness, especially considering last night at the condo.

Maura shared her smile. "Yes. There is something very interesting about the big fish found in Mark's live well when he died." Jane's attention was immediately on the dead fish on the autopsy table.

"Is that the fish that kept swimming towards me? The cute one?" Jane asked, cautiously.

"Only you could think that a fish was cute, Jane. And yes." The M.E. said.

"You killed him because you were _jealous_." Jane accused in mock-horror.

Maura forced herself not to smile or roll her eyes. "Well, he was sick. Which is why he kept swimming around and bumping into the glass repeatedly."

"Sick with _love_." Jane insisted.

She had to laugh then and the eye roll was automatic. "Well, I cured him." She told the detective, gesturing to the dead and mostly cut apart fish on the autopsy table in front of them. Jane grinned at her while she walked across the room and retrieved the folder with the report in it. "The DNA of the stomach contents shows that this fish is not from this pond and it ate plants not from this region."

Jane skimmed over the report, trusting that Maura would give her all of the pertinent information. "And he was bigger than the bass found in this pond. So, either Mark found out someone was cheating – "

"Or Mark was cheating." The doctor finished. Jane sighed and looked pensive.

"Linda Hendrickson seemed to think that Mark didn't know enough to cheat." She told Maura. "So, either she was lying or she didn't know Mark as well as she thought she did." The M.E. nodded seriously. Jane let out another sigh. "Well, thanks." As she turned to depart, she said, "Give my friend a proper burial."

Without skipping a beat, Maura responded with, "Do you like fish tacos?"

Jane spun around and gaped at her before a grin split her face. "Nice." She complimented before she exited the room. Maura giggled at her own cleverness as she cleaned up her fish autopsy.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

After the previous day's interrogations hadn't born any kind of fruit, Jane was entirely too happy to go to the lake with Maura. It didn't matter that she really wasn't paying too much attention to the reason _why_ Maura wanted to go. What she was excited about was getting to spend even more time alone with the M.E. – they hadn't really been out in the field together since the bridge incident. It also gave her the detective the chance to show her girlfriend that she had learned a little something on this case.

"Did you know that because of all the pollution, the bass are changing sexes, with the male carrying the eggs?" Jane asked casually, as she rowed them out on the water. Ducks swam not far away, the sun shone down on them both and made the water sparkle. Maura wore a hat to keep the sun off of the fair skin of her face and off the screen of the tablet she held in one hand. Her arms were bare, though, because she wanted to "soak up the vitamin D while it was still nice enough outside to do so."

Jane rowed slowly and sedately across the lake, loving the physical exertion.

"It's about time," the scientist commented. She looked up from the screen of her tablet and out over the lake, stopping for a brief time to admire the way Jane's arm muscles moved under the skin as she rowed.

Jane scoffed, though she did not miss the way Maura's eyes lingered on her. "You did not know that!"

"Yes, I did." Maura told her. "I read it in a scientific journal. You?'

"I read it in the book _Skeet_ gave me." Jane replied, making a face. "Interesting."

" _Skeet_?" Maura asked, with a wicked smirk.

"Maura! The _book_." Jane shook her head, grinning.

"Ah. So _Skeet_ is interesting, isn't he?"

Jane snorted in derision. "Yeah, that's not really the word I'd use to describe him."

"Why not?"

"Did you see the lamp, Maura? It's…I have no words."

"Well, he certainly has good taste in women."

"Mau-ra!" Jane made a disgusted face. "He only likes what he sees. He doesn't _know_ me."

"Jane, I know that I have told you how beautiful _I_ think you are – why is it so hard for you to admit that _other people_ might think the same thing?" The doctor asked her girlfriend, bemused at Jane's attitude.

"Aren't you even a _little bit_ jealous?"

"Why would I be? Actually, it's sort of flattering to know that the woman I am madly in love with is seen as desirable by so many other people." Maura told her.

"Madly?"

"Insanely. If we weren't here on the job, I would have spent the entire time staring at your arms instead of this screen."

Jane smirked. "Why are we out here again? What are we looking for? And why am I rowing?"

Maura moved the hand not holding the tablet, bringing Jane's attention to the other device that she held. It was an underwater camera on a stick. "Evidence that the fish I autopsied was transported to and somehow held in this lake."

"Which might help us figure out who planted it here. And that would lead us to the killer."

"We discussed this in the car." Maura informed her.

"Did we?"

"Oh, I see. You just needed a break."

"Is it so bad that I wanted to come out on the lake with my beautiful girlfriend?" Jane wanted to know.

"Keep rowing and I'll let you know." Maura told her with a smirk, dimples deep. The detective smirked right back, her own dimples more pronounced with the new roundness of her cheeks. She glanced back at her screen. "Oh, here, stop. Jane, stop rowing!"

Jane did as she was told, under protest. "What? Okay. Why?"

"Look," Maura held out the tablet to her. On the screen, Jane was able to see the view her camera-on-a-stick was showing her. What she saw then was something that should not have been there.

"Oh. Yeah? Okay." Jane stopped rowing. Maura put on a pair of latex evidence collection gloves. She pulled the camera out of the water and leaned over the edge.

"Do not let me slip." Maura ordered as she dipped her hand into the cold water.

Jane leaned to the opposite side of the boat for counter balance. "Be careful." She warned.

Maura managed extract something that looked cobbled together with chain links and plastic tubing, with clips spaced evenly along the metal chain.

"I think I know what that _thing_ holds," Jane started.

"Big, big bass." Maura finished.

They exchanged a look. "I didn't bring an evidence bag big enough for this thing, Jane."

Jane chewed on that problem. "Does that program on the tablet have a GPS? Could you mark where you found this and then send some of the CSRU team out here?"

Maura nodded. "Yes. All right, Jane, help me balance again." The M.E. leaned over the edge of the boat again, replacing the fish trap. She took off her gloves when she finished and put them in a plastic collection bag, because, "You never know what kind of trace evidence I might find."

Then, Jane began the process of turning the boat around and heading back the way they'd come.

"Jane, wait," Maura said, just before the brunette started rowing again.

"Hmm?"

"Does it…bother…you that I don't get jealous?"

"A little," Jane replied, honestly.

"Why? Do you doubt how I feel about you?"

"What?" Jane was compressed her lips in a grimace. "No. Never, Maura. There are a lot of things that I am not sure about – this case, for example – but, I've never doubted how you feel about me. Not for a second."

"Oh. Jane, that's…"

"It's just that I sort of like it when you get aggressive." Jane said.

"Do you, now?" Maura took off her sunglasses and stared at Jane from under her long lashes. "So, if I act jealous of _Skeet_ , you think that makes me _sexy_?"

"You're already sexy, Maura. Have you _seen_ you? I'm not sure if it's the hormones or what, but there is _something_ that makes it soooo much more…More. More everything." Jane couldn't put words to what she felt.

The doctor gazed at her girlfriend. A slow smile spread across her face, crinkling her nose and making her eyes twinkle. "I'll remember you said this. Don't worry, Jane, I won't let _Skeet_ get you. After all, I'm not very good as sharing what is _mine_."

Jane inhaled sharply through her nose and started to row them back to shore. If Maura wasn't careful, they would be making a stop at the condo before getting back to work. If they were asked why they were so late, she'd blame it on traffic.

The M.E. sighed and shook her head at her girlfriend as though she could read her mind. "We have a job to do, Jane."

"I _know_ that. A girl can dream, though, can't she?"

"A girl can have patience, too, you know."

"Why are we talking in third person?"

Maura laughed. She stopped and admired Jane's rowing technique for a few minutes. Maybe Jane had the right idea after all…

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane walked into the bull pen and saw Skeet just a moment too late.

"Uh, Jane!" Called and she made a noise, turning quickly on her heel and heading for the nearest cop. She stopped next to Officer Franklin who had a report folder in his hand.

"That is good work," She told him before looking up and pretending to just now see the man coming towards her. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide the automatic frown, then said, "Hi," fighting not to fidget with her hands, and smiling tightly.

"Look," he said, "I just came to, uh, say good-bye and I'm sorry if… I made you feel uncomfortable." _His_ smile was genuine.

Jane sighed. "Uh..I – look, _Sk_ \- "

"I – I know we're not going on a date." He put his hands up and interrupted her. "But would you at least come out on my boat and watch the sunset with me?"

Wanting to let him down easy, Jane tried, "I – I just don't have that kind of time."

"Ten minutes. Then I'm gone. You never have to see me again." He gave her another of his smiles. Under normal circumstances, Jane might actually be interested. Now she sort of knew how Maura felt before, with Jack.

"Ten minutes." Jane said, now intrigued by that. How on earth were they going to make it to whatever lake his boat was currently on in ten minutes? He gave a gallant 'after you' gesture. Jane eyed him, but started walking. "You must know a crazy shortcut to the water," she mumbled.

Three minutes later they were outside the precinct, in his boat, where it was parked across the street. He handed her a flute that held champagne. Jane took it, bemused.

"I didn't say we were going to the water," Skeet told her with a smirk. She had to admit that he was right and laughed a little.

"Seven minutes." Jane stared at the colours in the sky as the sun began to set. "Beautiful," she commented. It had been a while since she'd sat and watched a sunset. Maybe she could convince Maura to rent a boat and they could watch a sunset together on the water. She loved the ocean, had been out on whale tours with her parents when she was a kid – maybe she didn't swim in the ocean, but she had always loved its beauty. She glanced across the street towards the station just in time to see the front doors being opened by the front desk officer, and the object of her thoughts stepped into the sunlight.

Colours glinted off of her perfectly smooth and shiny honey-blonde waves. She was dressed in the same black and white sleeveless shirt as she had been earlier, showing off her toned arms and shoulders. She'd exchanged her sensible shoes for her normal work heels. The doctor looked up and down the street, then raised her head and met Jane's gaze. A smile broke over her face and she looked both ways, and walked to the cross-walk, trying to cross. Unfortunately, the traffic was kind of heavy at the moment.

Skeet, who had been about to toast, looked over too, following Jane's lead and saw the doctor waiting to cross the street. "Oh." He said. "Who's that?"

"That," Jane began, drawing out the word. Traffic had finally slowed and Maura was now making her way towards them. "That is Doctor Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth."

"I see." He said, obviously confused, but still staring at Maura. Jane couldn't blame him.

"That beautiful woman coming this way? She's my _girlfriend_ , Skeet."

He gawked at her, eyes suddenly moving back and forth between the two women. When he understood, his smile got even bigger. "Oh. Well, that makes sense, now. Hell, why didn't you just say something?"

Jane shrugged. "You never really gave me the chance." She pointed out.

He looked properly chagrined. "I am so very sorry. I owe you more than an apology." He told her, respectfully and sincerely. Jane had to admit that he had kind eyes. "I guess I tend to come on a little strong, sometimes."

"Yah think?" Jane laughed a little more. Maura approached the boat.

"Jane." She said, amusement in her voice, though her face looked serious. "Who's your friend?"

"Maura, this is Skeet. I told you about him." Jane tried to sound hesitant. She knew the game they were playing and it was making Maura pretty irresistible.

"Ah. He gave you the book about fish." She turned a friendly and yet somehow cold gaze on the man in the boat. "Jane told me that the book was very helpful with this case. Thank you."

"Uh… You're welcome." Skeet managed. He'd sort of scooted over in his seat, as far away from Jane as he could get.

Maura's gaze then took in the flute of champagne that Jane held. "Jane Rizzoli, _what_ are you drinking?" she demanded in her best 'stern doctor' voice. She'd used that voice a lot when the detective had been recovering after she shot herself.

Jane looked guiltily at her and said, "Champagne?"

"Jane. You know that's not good for the baby." Maura chided her. Jane was having a hard time not laughing as she meekly handed the glass to her girlfriend. The M.E. took it and tossed it back in a single swallow. She looked mildly impressed, then she gave the empty flute back to Jane. "I think we need to have a serious talk about where your mind is, today." She turned on her heel and started back towards the cross walk, clearly expecting Jane to follow.

Skeet mouthed the word, "Baby?"

Jane gave Skeet an apologetic smile. "If you're ever in Boston again, look me up." She suggested as she got out of the craft as quickly as she could. "Seriously, we should hang out." Then she turned and jogged towards blonde, now waiting to cross the street again.

"Do you think he bought it?" Maura murmured when the detective was close enough to hear.

Jane looked back over her shoulder and saw Skeet clamber out of his boat and get into his truck. She turned back to Maura with a grin. "Oh yeah, he did. That was _great_ , Maura!"

The blonde laughed. "The champagne was good. Was that jealous enough?"

" _That_ was sexy as hell!" Jane confirmed, reaching out and linking their hands together as they crossed the street.

"Oh? Then what do you say we head home? Tasha won't be in for a couple of hours – she's going to a movie with her friends. Your mother is working at the Robber…"

Jane gave a happy and unfettered laugh. "I like the way your mind thinks, Doctor." She let go of Maura's hand and offered her an arm. The doctor responded with a dimpled grin and by accepting. Together, they walked down the sidewalk towards where Jane had parked her car.


	20. Chapter 20

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so first, I have to apologise for how long it has taken me to put this up. Man, I hate adulting, sometimes. Next I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been so gracious to review for me! You are all FANTASTIC! And to everyone who has favourited me and this story, I hope you keep reading! Some episodes are easier to incorporate into this thing than others. My next chapter is going to be incredibly difficult to write. So, I hope you all enjoy this one.

Chapter Twenty: Terms of Endearment ( _Deadly Harvest_ )

Jane came downstairs and made a beeline for the coffee maker. Maura, who had gotten up almost an hour earlier, had only just brewed a fresh pot of the decaf coffee she'd bought for her girlfriend. Jane was dressed for work in a black, somewhat baggy t-shirt, tucked loosely into her pants. Her belt rested on her hips, but Maura noticed it had been let out another notch. She idly wondered just how long Jane was going to go on before she had to admit that it was time to take desk duty. So far, this pregnancy hadn't stopped or even slowed the detective down and the M.E. wasn't sure if that was good or not.

"Good morning, Jane," Maura greeted her girlfriend.

"Morning." Came Jane's terse reply, making Maura smile. She poured herself a cup of steaming dark liquid, put it to her lips and took a long sip. "Oh, thank god." After several longer drinks, Jane put the cup down and added more coffee, then she got the sugar and flavoured creamers. When her drink was finally made to her satisfaction, she looked up and gave the blonde a tired smile. "Thank you."

"No nightmares last night." Maura commented.

Jane grinned. "None. I don't know why I'm so grumpy."

"Because you are Jane Rizzoli and you haven't had a cup of coffee yet."

The raven-haired woman lifted the cup to her mouth, still smiling, and touched the tip of her nose with her finger. When she put the cup down, she asked, "Have you seen my mom?"

Maura frowned. "I don't know if she's here this morning. I think she's been picking up a lot of extra shifts at the Dirty Robber."

Jane made a face. She knew that Korsak wouldn't work her mother too much, but she also knew that her mom liked to keep busy and since one of the waitresses had quit last week, they had a gap to fill. Because of their caseload lately, Vince hadn't had time to interview a new employee. It meant that everyone else picked up the slack until he did. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I miss her. I feel like I haven't seen her in ages."

"So do I." Maura admitted. "I think Tasha has been having too much fun with new friends to realise it, but she mentioned something the other day about Angela cancelling one of their outings to take an early shift that turned into a double."

"Well… I have another doctor appointment in a couple weeks, do you think she'll make time for that?" Jane asked, feeling a little miffed that her mother had blown off Tasha for work. Although, if it didn't seem to bother the teen, – and, lately, nothing seemed to bother her at all, not since receiving that scholarship – the detective supposed that she should let it go.

"Jane, I don't think you could keep her away with a swat team." Maura laughed. "We should do something together tonight – all of us, as a family. It's been a while."

"Ooh, I know, we could go to a hockey game!" Jane suggested. "Ma loves the Bruins and Tasha hasn't gone to a real game yet."

Maura made a face. "Let Frankie take them to a game – I was thinking more along the lines of a girl's night in. Dinner, maybe a movie?"

Jane brightened. "Oh, that sounds good, too. I'm in. Are you cooking? I should get _Iron Man 3_ , Ma loves those movies and I don't think she's seen it, yet." The detective suggested.

Maura groaned. "Only if you do the dishes. How about not _Iron Man_ anything – I was thinking something with more emotional resonance."

"Translation: Chick-flick." Jane teased. "You have a deal. I'll go along with that, as long as it's not some kind of tear-jerker or something with subtitles. No _Fried Green Tomatoes_ or _The Notebook_."

"Fine. I'm sure we can think of something, between the four of us. I'll text Tasha and find out what she thinks." Maura picked up her phone and began to type.

"Okay, I'll stop at the Robber today and talk to Ma." She grinned across the counter at her girlfriend. They were getting pretty good at this domestic stuff. It helped that their foster-child was so easy to care for and that she kept out of trouble.

Just then the door from the patio opened and the object of their conversation entered, smiling at them both. "Good morning!" She came over to them both and kissed both Maura's cheek and then Jane's as she rounded the bar into the kitchen and headed for the coffee pot. Angela had decided that she liked Jane's special coffee better than the regular stuff and had started drinking it every morning.

"Hey, Ma!" Jane greeted her mother with a real smile. It really had been ages since she'd seen her. "How are you this morning?"

Angela beamed at her daughter. "I'm doing just great, Janie. How are you and my grandbaby doing this morning?"

Jane put a hand over her belly with an almost shy smile. "Now that we've had coffee, we are much better. Next up, food." Jane was so glad that her mother had relented on her 'nothing white' diet.

"Is your doctor appointment still on in a couple weeks?" Her mother asked, pouring sweet creamer into her coffee mug.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're gonna be able to make it? All these extra shifts you've been taking…" Jane managed to somehow sound vulnerable with that one statement.

Angela paused, looked at Jane and nodded once. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jane beamed at her mother, then at Maura. "Hey, Ma, is there a movie you might like to see? Something we could rent or maybe something on Netflix that you've been meaning to watch?"

Angela considered the question, then shook her head. "Not that I can think of, Baby. Why do you ask?'

"We were thinking of having a family night," Maura told her. "I'll cook dinner and we can have a night in, tonight."

"Oh." Angela looked conflicted for a moment. "I'm sorry, girls, I can't. I already have plans."

"Work?" Jane wanted to know, a little miffed that her mother would turn down family time with them. "I think Korsak would be okay with you taking a night off."

"No, Jane, not work." She paused, looked down at her coffee, then back up at her daughter. Her eyes wouldn't meet Jane's as she said, "I'm… taking a French cooking class."

Maura was pleasantly surprised; Jane was just surprised. "Really, Ma? Since when you like fancy French food?" The brunette stared hard at her girlfriend. "I blame you."

Maura looked mildly affronted. "Jane, all I did was introduce new culinary flavours to a curious pallet. Angela, that sounds wonderful!"

"Thank you, _Maura_. At least one of my daughter's is happy for me."

"Ma!" Jane protested. For no good reason, she felt tears pricking her eyes and tried to blink them away. "I am happy for you. Really." The tears fell anyway. Damn hormones!

"Oh Janie!" Angela was trying not to laugh. She remembered what her emotions had been like when she was pregnant. It wasn't funny that Jane was crying.

Maura got to the detective first, coming from behind and wrapping her arms around Jane's middle. She laid her head against her girlfriend's back. The doctor has seen signs that Jane's hormones were starting to get the better of her a few weeks ago, but hadn't said anything. She'd been prepared for "the crying thing" as it had been explained to her once. Jane leaned back into the embrace automatically.

"Jane, I love you," Angela began, but they were all interrupted by buzzing or ringing phones.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles." Maura stepped away from Jane to answer her phone.

"Hey, hi!" Angela answered her phone. She grinned and turned away from her daughters, making a dash for the door back to the guest house. Jane and Maura both watched her go with looks of quiet confusion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

After the delicious lunch at the Dirty Robber and an argument with her mother, Jane was understandably tense and upset. She could not understand why _her mother_ , of all people, suddenly had the urge to take up ice-skating, of all the fool things. She had known since she was a kid that if she wanted to go out for sports, she had to ask her father for help. It was a source of his pride and her own that she had been so very athletically inclined. Ma could barely mini-golf without something going wrong. Last time, she'd somehow pulled a muscle in her shoulder _and_ got a charley horse in her calf.

It wasn't so much that Ma was taking skating lessons, because Jane already knew how to skate. She'd taken lessons the first winter that she was living on her own. She loved skating and playing hockey. What had upset her was that it was something her mother thought she had to do _without_ her. All Jane had wanted when she was a kid was for her mother to go skating with her, even though neither of them knew how. It was just for fun, after all. It hadn't happened. And now, suddenly 30+ years later, she was taking the time to learn – without Jane.

What was worse, her mother had _lied_ to her face – and Maura's – making up an excuse as to why she didn't want to have a family night. That hurt more than anything. Jane was well aware that a few months ago, her mother keeping a secret from her wouldn't have bothered her that much. Now, however, with all of those damn pregnancy hormones coursing through her, Jane was sort of feeling like crying again. _Crying? Jeezus, Rizzoli, this pregnancy is totally turning you into a_ girl. That thought made her abruptly angry. She decided that being angry was better than crying for the second time that day. She figured that she would just talk to Maura about it when she saw her next. No matter what, Maura always had some sort of really great advice. She would know how to make Jane feel better.

Back at the body farm, Jane had to practice breathing through her mouth so she didn't turn into Frost. She wondered if her partner could have kept it together in this place. She smiled as she figured probably not – she missed being able to tease him about that.

She approached Maura and said, "You are gonna love this. I talked to Ma and she's _not_ taking French cooking classes. She's taking ice-skating lessons." Jane told her girlfriend as they ducked under yellow crime-scene tape and walked toward yet another body.

"Why?" Maura asked, making a face. She too, was aware of Angela's less than stellar athleticism.

"I don't know, she wouldn't say." Jane informed the other woman. "And when I asked her, she got all weir – what the hell is this?" She looked down at a dead body, but it was most definitely _not_ part of the body farm's known entities.

"A new body in a deeper grave. This one is male and has been here about a year." Maura informed her. "It appears he was shot – there's what looks like a bullet hole in the back of his skull – no exit wound, so we will probably find the slug in the decomposed brain matter."

Korsak joined them a moment later. "Male victim, gunshot wound to the back of the head – execution?" Jane surmised to her partner.

He guessed, "Hitman?"

"Could be for him. Less likely for her." Jane said.

Korsak asked, "Any connection between the victims?"

Maura sighed. "No way to know based on existing forensics."

Korsak looked into the grave. "You gotta wonder if a serial killer or the mob figured out that this was the perfect place to dump a body in Boston." Jane frowned. She'd been having that same kind of thought.

"Once the techs are done with the scene, I'll need to take the body back and start the autopsy." Maura told the two detectives and they nodded.

"The professor has agreed to help in any way he can," Korsak told Jane with a wry smile. "I guess two strange bodies turning up in one day is just too much. I'll go see if there's anything more I can get from him and from anyone else who might've been here. I'll meet you back at headquarters." And with that, he ambled away.

Jane and Maura stayed at the dump-site for a few more minutes before turning and walking back under the crime-scene tape. They stood at a distance and talked, waiting for the CSRU team to give the all clear for the body to be removed.

"Maura, my mother _lied_ to both of us." Jane started up the conversation where she'd left off. "And on top of that, she won't tell me _why_ she has this sudden interest in ice skating. What is going on with her?"

"Jane, we've had this conversation before." Maura told her. "Angela is a grown woman and she is free to make her own choices. We can't keep her from growing – not the way your father did."

The brunette flinched. Then she let out a heartfelt sigh. "I know that. It's just… How can I not be worried about her?"

"Jane, you are her daughter – it's part of your job to worry about your mother. I worry about mine, too – though to a lesser degree, Hope."

"Speaking of your mothers – when does Constance fly in?" Jane asked, changing the subject. Maura's mother was coming to visit in a couple of weeks – just in time for Jane's doctor appointment.

"She hasn't sent me her itinerary, yet. Once I know, I'll let you know, okay?" Maura was trying to be soothing.

The detective smiled at her, aware of what the M.E. was trying to do. She appreciated it a great deal and wished that she could hug her. She had to settle for standing near enough to touch her. "If you see my mother before I do, could you talk to her, maybe?"

"Jane, you know I hate getting between you two. Need I remind you about the study closet?"

That actually made the brunette snort with laughter. "Well, at least the closet is mostly empty, now. Once you let me and the guys move your desk and stuff out to the garage, we can start turning it into the nursery."

That thought made Maura grin at her girlfriend. "Have you decided if you want to know the sex of the baby? Or were you just going for a gender-neutral theme?" She wanted to know. She was curious and really wanted to know if Jane was having a boy or girl, but she knew that her detective was trying to go against her nature and avoid finding out. Maura hoped that she came to her senses soon.

Jane made a face. "One thing at a time, Maur. Have you come up with any more names?"

"Since you vetoed all of the previous ones I came up with?" Maura teased.

"Edgar? Really?"

"I think it's a fine name, Jane. Edgar Rizzoli-Isles."

"Eddie. No thanks."

"Fine. If you would like my opinion – there are more than enough in the current list. I think we should concentrate on what we have. If either of us finds a new name, we weigh it against the others already there and if we like it more than one of the others, we keep it. If not, it goes away."

Jane thought about that. "Deal. How do you do that, Maur?"

"Do what?"

"No matter how crappy my day is, you manage to make it better and all we do is talk." Jane informed her. Maura blushed and looked down at her feet. It was utterly adorable. "I'd kiss you, right now, if we weren't at work."

Maura just kept looking at the ground as she answered, "I'd do anything to see you smile," she admitted.

"Even talk to my mother?" The detective urged.

Maura looked back up at the detective and rolled her eyes so that Jane could see her do it. "All right. Yes, I'll _try_ to talk to your mother. I make no promises."

Jane batter her eyelashes at the blonde, making her giggle. "That's all I can ask. You're the best, Maur."

"Oh look, CSRU is done. I have a body to get back and autopsy." Maura changed the subject. "I'll see you at home later?"

Jane let out a jaw-cracking yawn, but nodded. "Yeah. Today is already a long day."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Angela was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine when Maura came into the house early that evening. She had seen the older woman's car parked in its usual spot, so she was glad that she'd picked up her little _bribe_.

"Hey," she said, smiling as she walked in the door, "I'm glad you're home! Jane's gonna be late so I got pizza from _Mario's_."

The older Rizzoli looked at Maura, the pizza, then back at the couch where she sat. Maura noticed that she was barefoot – something that didn't happen often. "I'm not hungry," Angela replied, looking upset.

"Are you sure? It's your favourite – sausage and onion." Maura opened the box to let the scent waft toward the other woman.

"Yeah," Angela replied, still not sounding like herself, "Maybe later."

Still with a smile, Maura closed the pizza box and set it on her desk, behind the couch. She had told Jane just the other day that she didn't know why she even _had_ a study – she did most of her work either at her desk or at the bar. Her room was another option, if she needed quiet. Maura had been ecstatic when Jane suggested that room as a nursery.

Angela made a move like she was going to get off of the couch. She moved one leg, then the other and winced. She let out a sigh of obvious pain.

Maura took off her jacket and laid it over the back of her desk chair. She would have to take it upstairs soon and hang it up so that it didn't wrinkle. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Angela looked guilty for a moment and then a little angrily she replied, "I hurt my ankle."

The doctor was in. "Oh." Maura said. "How? What did you do?"

Angela sat back and sighed. "I'm sure Jane told you about my skating." Maura closed her lips and nodded once. Angela elbowed the couch cushion in annoyance and sighed again. "I don't know why she made such a big deal about it."

"Well…I think that she was just…worried about you." Maura tried, keeping her voice neutral.

"What? That I would hurt myself?" Angela asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Maura couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips. Sometimes the two female Rizzoli's were so alike it bordered on strange. She came around the couch and asked, "Can I take a look at your ankle?"

Angela frowned, and let out a huff of air, but said grudgingly, "If you have to."

Maura sat gingerly down on her sofa and examined Angela's ankle. She touched the visible haematoma lightly with her index finger. Then she used one hand to cradle the heel, lifting it so that she could get a better look. "Okay, hold on. I'm just going to move it a little." She rotated the ankle in its socket, as gently as she could. Angela tried not to make any noise, but a few escaped her anyway. "Well," Maura said as she set the foot back onto the couch. "It looks like a sprain."

"Mm. Yeah. I'll be all right." Angela confirmed. She made to get up off of the couch.

"No. You need to stay off your feet as much as possible."

Ignoring her warning, the older woman got unsteadily to her feet, limping harshly. "Yeah. Do me a favour. Don't tell Jane. I don't need her barking at me again." She groaned and started for the door to the patio and guest house.

"You don't think she's going to notice you limping around?" Maura asked, seriously.

"Fine, tell her." Angela turned around to snap at her before limping and groaning her way out of the house.

Maura stared after her, a little confused. She hadn't meant to make Angela angry. She hadn't meant to hurt her more. She hated being in the middle of a fight between Angela and Jane. Deciding that she couldn't leave the older woman to her misery, Maura got off of the couch. First, she put the pizza on the kitchen counter where Jane would see it as soon as she got home. Since the detective and her mother shared similar tastes, the pizza would serve as a good distraction. Then she went upstairs and got out her very large first aid kit. She collected what she thought she'd need, then went out to the guest house after stopping and taking a couple of pieces of pizza with her on a plate.

She knocked on the door to the guest house and got a muffled response. She found the Rizzoli matriarch in much the same shape she'd seen in the main house. Except this time, she was crying. She was obviously in pain and it tugged at Maura's heart to see it.

Angela dabbed at her eyes with a piece of tissue. Maura approached slowly and knelt down by the sofa. Their eyes met and Angela gave her a little nod. The doctor put the plate with the food on it where Angela could easily reach it when she was hungry. Then she set to work on carefully wrapping Angela's foot and ankle in an ACE bandage.

When she was done, she stood without a word and went to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of Angela's favourite lemon water. She also found where Angela kept her plastic freezer bags and filled one with ice. When she went back to the sofa, she gave the injured woman the water, then handed her a bottle of high-dose anti-inflammatories. She put the ice pack she'd created gingerly on the wrapped ankle.

"I'm sure you know the drill," She began. Angela gave her a water smile and nodded. "Good. I won't tell Jane as long as you stay off that leg tonight and take the anti-inflammatories."

The older woman gave her another nod. "I'm sorry I snapped at you in there," she mumbled.

Maura smiled. She walked across the room and opened a storage closet, rummaging around inside. She came back out with a pair of crutches. "If you need to get up, please, use these. If you do, tomorrow you should be able to walk without a limp, if you keep the ankle wrapped tightly. If you need my help, please, just ask." The doctor brought the tools and rested them where Angela could get to them if she needed to. She stood up and watched as her patient swallow a couple of pills with her water and then relax a little.

"Thank you, Maura." Angela told her as the blonde began to leave. She reached out and took the woman's hand in a compassionate grip.

"Any time." Maura replied, squeezing back and dropping a kiss onto her cheek as she left.

Jane came home only a few minutes after Maura came back into the house. She looked tired and grumpy, but the pizza on the counter did what the M.E. thought it would. The tall brunette zeroed in on it as soon as her shoes were off and she stepped into the living area.

"Hi," Maura greeted her girlfriend cheerfully. Jane gave her a look that needed no translation. Maura knew something that would help. She came forward and wrapped the beautiful woman she loved in a firm embrace, laying her head against Jane's chest.

The detective let out a heartfelt groan as she folded her arms around the blonde and bent her whole body to the task of hugging her. "This is my favourite part of the day." She murmured into Maura's hair.

"Mine, too. I take it the case isn't going well?"

"Mmmm. I don't want to talk about it."

Maura pulled back enough to look up into the dark eyes she loved so much. "Would pizza help?"

Jane grinned at her. "It'd be better if I could have a beer, too, but pizza is almost as good. Can I watch part of the game I recorded last weekend?" Maura wrinkled her nose, but nodded. Jane leaned in close and said, "Best. Girlfriend. _Ever_." She punctuated each word with peck to Maura's lips, then finished by lightly nipping at Maura's bottom lip. She knew that drove the M.E. crazy and tonight was no exception. However, she did it quickly and then let the other woman go – beelining for the pizza.

She stopped halfway there and looked towards what had once been the guest room. "Tasha home?"

"Not yet. She went to a movie with her friends this afternoon."

"Oh. Well, I gotta go change out of these clothes. Would you mind warming the pizza up?"

"Not at all." That earned her a delighted grin before the dark-haired beauty went upstairs.

A few minutes later, Jane reappeared in her Red Sox pajamas – her favourite thing to wear to bed. Maura loved just how much her girlfriend seemed to like that particular gift. The microwave _dinged_ and the M.E. got the now piping hot food from it, handing it to Jane. She got a peck on the cheek and the soft smile that she knew was reserved only for her. It made her feel warm from the inside out. Jane sat on the sofa and turned on the baseball game while Maura made herself a salad of fresh spring greens, baby spinach, carrots, turkey pieces, and crumbled feta cheese with a light vinaigrette dressing.

She joined Jane on the couch a few minutes later. They ate in silence for a while, Jane's attention on the game. She didn't yell or scream at the TV, although she did cheer quietly. It was something she'd been working on – being less loud. About a half an hour later, the front door opened and Maura's foster daughter bounced into the house.

"Hey, you're both home!" She greeted them with a smile

"Hi, Baby!" Jane called, turning her head long enough to grin at the girl before turning back to the game.

"Oooh, _Mario's_! I'm starving! What's the occasion?" The teen asked.

"No reason," Maura lied, badly.

"It was a bribe for my mother," Jane said, absently. "How was your day?"

"Oh. Well, today was good. I'm gonna go wash up and change into something comfortable before I dig into that pizza." Tasha told them. She disappeared for a few minutes – long enough to change into pajamas and to wash up. When she came back she asked, "Why was Maura bribing Angela?"

"She had a fight with Jane." Maura told her. "Please have something green with all that grease? One of Jane is bad enough. Ouch!" The last part came out a giggle as Jane poked her in the ribs.

Tasha grinned at Jane's antics. "What are they fighting about now?" She wanted to know as she put pizza in the microwave and made herself a salad as requested.

Jane used the remote and paused her game. She turned her full attention to the teenager. "Did you know that my mother was taking skating lessons?"

"She's what, now? No, I had no idea."

The brunette frowned at that and so did Maura. Normally, Angela and Tasha were as thick as thieves. "So, she didn't tell you where she's been going lately? Nothing about the weird calls where she gets all smiley and has to leave the room?"

Tasha set her food down on the kitchen table and took a seat where she could see the television, although once she realised what was on, she stopped paying attention. She'd watched the game over at her friend's house the day it played. "I have noticed that she seems happier. I figured it was all the extra shifts she was taking at work. Why ice skating? And how come she didn't ask any of us to come with her?"

"Exactly!" Jane exclaimed. "See, Maura, she's being all weird about it. It's not just because I got mad at her."

Maura _hmm'd_ to herself. She had told Angela that she wouldn't tell Jane about her ankle. She'd meant it, but now she was beginning to think that there was something else going on that the Rizzoli matriarch had been withholding. It sort of hurt that Angela didn't think she could talk to Maura the way that they used to. She wondered if this was part of why Jane was so upset, and figured it was probable.

Before they got into bed that night, Maura couldn't help but say _something_. "I think that we should respect your mother's boundaries, Jane. When she's ready to talk, she'll tell us what's going on."

Jane grimaced, but acquiesced. "Fine. I'll leave her alone – for now."

"You're a good daughter, Jane Rizzoli." Maura told her. She got under the blankets and waited patiently for Jane to join her. As soon as she felt the warm, comforting presence of her girlfriend behind her, she wiggled until they were touching. Jane's arm fell across her waist, holding her fast.

"Not as good as you are, apparently." Jane mumbled sleepily.

"Hush. I love you and so does your mother."

"LoveyouMaura," Jane slurred her words as she slid into slumber. Maura followed quickly after.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

At the end of an emotionally tough day, all that Jane wanted to do was go home, curl up on the sofa with Maura, and watch the movie she'd picked out. She need to get out of the clothes that she was wearing – clothes that poor woman had sobbed on for over an hour while Jane tried to comfort her and they waited for EMTs. However, now that she had caught that sick, pathetic excuse for a man, Jane knew that she had to talk to her mother before she'd even be able to _think_ about going home.

When she walked into the Dirty Robber, it was in time to see her mother getting ready to leave. Good, just in time. "Hey, Ma." She greeted the older woman with a smile.

Ma wasn't smiling when she said, "Hey." She looked…cautious…and still a little hurt. It had taken a lot of thinking, but Jane realised that she had done to her mother, precisely what her father had done. Maybe her Pop hadn't been as bad as their perp, but he'd don't plenty to keep her mother from truly enjoying life. Jane would _never_ do that and she needed her mother to know how sorry she was for what she'd said, and why.

"I – I just wanted to tell you that I found a movie for tonight."

Her mother looked away from her briefly, then back and said, "I'm going out," in a flat tone.

Jane gave a small smile and a nod. "I figured."

"To the ice rink." Angela continued in that same tone of voice. "Anything more you have to say about that?"

Jane shook her head slowly several times. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for giving you a hard time about it. I… You didn't deserve that. And it's not my place to tell you what you should do."

Angela's mouth fell open in shock. She recovered quickly. "Thank you for saying that." A small, timid smile graced her mouth and eyes.

"You're welcome."

The older Rizzoli sniffled a little and turned away to get herself composed before she said, "Well…thank you for caring about your mom. 'Cause you were right. I _shouldn't_ be skating at this age."

"Ma, there are so many things that are wonderful about you – athletics not one of them. So, why are you?" Jane wanted to know. She asked the question gently, but it had been burning away at her since the day before.

Her mother laughed at her. "I don't even _like_ being on the ice." Angela blushed a little and she gave half-shrug. "But I met someone."

"Ma!" Jane exclaimed, a huge smile claiming her face.

"And he really likes hockey and skating and I don't know…I just wanted to be a part of his world. I never got to do any of that with your father, and I want to do them now."

Jane felt her heart constrict and expand painfully at her mother's confession. She wanted to chortle gleefully. Ever since Ma had broken up with Sean Cavanaugh, her boss, Angela had seemed to be drifting. Now, though… The detective was happy for her, but still needed to know, "Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you think you had to lie?"

Angela gave her another smile and half-shrug. "I don't know, Janie."

Jane let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "It probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway." She confessed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her mother asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well…I…I was thinking." Jane began.

"Oh, boy." Angela said, sarcastically, but stopped when she saw the earnestness on her daughter's face.

"Ma. I wasn't angry at you for taking skating lessons. I was mad because…well, because you did it without me. Do you know how much I would love to go ice-skating with you? We never did anything like that when I was a little girl."

Angela was shocked into silence for a moment at her daughter's confession. "You would go skating with me?"

"Yeah, Ma."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Janie. I guess there was just never enough time to do it when you were growing up – something always got in the way."

Jane nodded slowly. "It's okay, Ma. I get it. Now," she put on her best 'innocent' face and "tell me about this man you met."

"Ha!" Angela barked out a laugh. "Not a chance."

"I could always follow you, you know. I'm a detective."

"You wouldn't _dare_ , young lady!"

The brunette laughed. "You're right. I love you, Ma. Go. Have fun with," she turned the last words into a sing-song, " _your boyfriend_."

Angela came forward and gave Jane a long hug. "You go home to Maura and that great kid of yours. Be happy, Jane." She murmured into Jane's hair.

"I am, Ma. I really am." Jane told her.

When she walked into the house, she was met by the sound of sizzling meat and the best smell on earth – bacon. Maura was at the stove and Tasha was sitting at the bar, cutting several tomatoes into slices. Lettuce and spinach had already been washed and set aside. Deli turkey and ham were also available next to different kinds of cheese. Jane's stomach rumbled its approval.

"Hey," she called as she took off her boots and put them by the door. She'd become much more organised since coming to live here.

Both women looked up and smiled when they saw her. "Hi," Tasha said when Jane came to her and dropped a kiss on her hair.

"Welcome home," Maura greeted her girlfriend as Jane took off her blazer and hung it over the back of a chair. "Where have you been?"

"At the Dirty Robber," Jane replied. She came around the kitchen island and carefully wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. She dropped her face into the crook of the blonde's neck and shoulder and inhaled Maura scented air. Maura and bacon had to be her two favourite things to smell. The two of them together…Well, that was nearly orgasmic.

"Having a drink, were you?' Maura teased as she flipped the bacon in the pan over and leaned back into the strong, warm embrace of her detective with a satisfied sigh.

Jane placed a light kiss on Maura's neck – not sexual, just comforting for both of them. "Ha-ha. You're a riot, Maur. No, I was talking to my mother."

"How did it go?" Maura took the now cooked pieces of deliciousness out of the pan and placed them on a paper towel that sat on a plate.

"Great, actually. That's not froufrou fake bacon, is it?" She asked, cautiously.

She felt Maura shake with laughter as the blonde reached for the package that Jane hadn't noticed. It read _Black Label, Cherrywood Smoked, thick-cut bacon_. Jane grinned. She let go of Maura and snatched a freshly cooked piece of meat from the plate, juggling it from hand to hand because it was hot. When it was cool enough for her tastes, Jane shoved the entire piece in her mouth and groaned in ecstasy.

Tasha laughed aloud and Maura rolled her eyes. "If you eat it now, you won't have any for your sandwich." The M.E. cautioned her, earning a reproachful look from her girlfriend as she chewed and swallowed her stolen treat.

"I hope you got more than one package of that." Jane told her, "'Cause we are starving right now and I think I could probably eat all of it."

"Well, lucky for you, I love you." Maura told her, smugly. "This bacon is for _you_. Tasha and I will have some tofurkey-bacon. And avocado."

"And sprouts," Tasha agreed, getting up and going to the fridge to retrieve both.

"I like sprouts," Jane said, "but avocado has no flavour and it's oily. Give me guacamole any time."

"Avocados are very, healthy, Jane," Tasha informed her matter-of-fact as she began to cut one open with a rather large knife. "They contain densely packed vitamins, nutrients, and Omega fatty acids 3 and 6."

"Thank you, Googlemouth, Jr." Jane said dryly, smiling at the teen because it was just as adorable to hear Tasha spout off random facts as it was when Maura did it.

"Did you know that the avocado is a fruit, not a vegetable," Maura replied. She knew that Tasha probably did, but that Jane did not.

"Neither is a tomato," Jane retorted, "but I think that's just a technicality. I mean, come on, they can't ever _really_ decide."

"You two can have your fake-bacon and your mushy fruit. I'll stick with real meat and I only eat sprouts because Maura tricked me into it once."

Maura turned to her with a smug grin. "I can list a few other things that I've 'introduced' you to that you like." She winked.

Jane turned bright red. "Mau-ra!"

Tasha groaned and put her fingers in her ears, saying "La-la-la! I didn't hear that."

Jane went even more red, gaping at the two women. "What is this, gang up on Jane night?" Then all three of them devolved into laughter. The detective walked over and ruffled Tasha's hair, ignoring her protests and flailing hands. Maura got another hug from behind, but this time, the blonde got a proper kiss.

The teen snorted. "Get a room, you two." She said, but she was grinning. She had told Maura one day that she really hoped that someday she would meet someone and they could be as ridiculously cute as she and Jane were. Maura only smiled and said that she hoped for that, too. Everyone, she thought, needed someone who could make them feel the way that her detective made her feel.

Jane went upstairs to change into something more comfortable while Maura and Tasha finished getting dinner prepped. When she came back down the stairs, she wore grey sweat pants and a deep blue t-shirt that was slightly too big for her and didn't showcase her pregnancy. She picked up her blazer and pulled a DVD out of the pocket. "I found an action movie with…emotional resonance."

Maura pulled the cookie sheet with her and Tasha's tofurkey-bacon on it from the oven. I looked and smelled just like regular bacon, but had a different texture. Jane made a face at it and snitched another piece of her own bacon. She marvelled at how Maura had cooked it perfectly – crispy enough the melt in her mouth.

Tasha picked up the DVD box and read the movie title aloud, " _Thelma and Louise_. This looks interesting, but… I don't think it's an action movie."

"What? Of course it's an action movie. Trust me, kid, you'll like it." The brunette assured her. Tasha only shrugged.

They all made sandwiches. Then they got drinks and all three sat down on the sofa to watch the movie. By the end of the movie, Tasha was leaned into Maura, her eyelids heavy, a smile on her face. Maura and Jane had a blanket that covered their knees and feet, while Jane's arm was settled on the smaller woman's shoulders. When the film ended, the teen sat up, yawning. "Okay, you were right. I did like that movie. But I don't see how it was an action film."

Jane shook her head. "Maybe it's because you're tired. We'll watch it again when you're conscious." Maura laughed, the side of her head pillowed on Jane.

"Okay. Whatever you say," the teen acknowledged. "Well, that was fun. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"See you in the mornin', kiddo." Jane told her. Tasha got slowly off of the couch, stretched, and then leaned down to plant a peck on Maura's cheek, and then Jane's. She got beaming smiles from both of them before she slipped off to her room.

Without saying a word to each other, Jane and Maura got up together and started cleaning up dinner's remains. It wasn't exactly late, but the case that they had just solved hadn't been an easy one, and both women decided that bed was a fantastic idea.

Maura went to use the bathroom first, leaving Jane to turn down the bed. When she opened the door to the en-suite bathroom, she stopped at the site of her girlfriend standing in front of the mirror. Jane was standing and regarding her profile, specifically the bulge at her waist. It took the M.E. a moment to realise that she was also speaking aloud. Not wanting to disturb the beautiful brunette, Maura's curiosity got the better of her and she came forward as quietly as she could to listen.

"… You gotta know that you're one lucky kid. I mean, you got me and Maura – Maura is gonna be your mommy, too, okay? And you got Gramma – that's my Ma. Tasha doesn't know it yet, but she is gonna be a great big sister. And you have way too many uncles – Tommy, Frankie, and Korsak." She poked the bump with a finger and then smoothed her hand over it. "Even though Maura likes to eavesdrop."

Maura chuckled and came forward, stepping in close to Jane and putting her hand over the brunette's larger one on her belly. Jane gave her that soft smile that Maura knew was reserved only for her. "You want me to be 'mommy'?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. I'm gonna be 'mama', so… Unless you want to me 'mama'?" Jane moved her hand and placed Maura's hand against her bump.

"'Mommy' sounds perfect, Jane. I… Have you felt any movement, yet?" Maura knew that feeling the baby move from the outside wasn't going to happen for a while – but with Jane being close to 16 weeks along, she could start feeling _something_ any day.

"Mmm-mmm." Jane shook her head. She yawned. "I'm gonna get ready for bed." She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maura's lips. The doctor could see nothing but love shining in those lustrous dark eyes and she tried to put all that she felt into her own. It must've worked because the next touch of Jane's lips was anything but soft.

The detective cupped Maura's face with both hands, thumbs rubbing lightly against her cheek bones. Her teeth nipped lightly at the doctor's lower lip before lathing it with her tongue. Maura groaned, stepping into her lover, wrapping one arm around her neck and the other around her waist.

Jane broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against the blonde's. "I love you, Maura. You're gonna be the greatest 'mommy' a kid could ask for. She dropped one more mind-numbing kiss on the blonde before backing away and heading to the bathroom. Maura sighed as the loss, but she was grinning like a fool when she got into bed. The idea of being a 'mommy' made her head spin almost as much as Jane's kisses. That thought kept her awake until Jane got into bed with her and they both fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note** : This episode is one of my least favourites. I thought that Susie's death was a complete waste of a great character. Especially considering that she seemed to have befriended Nina a few episodes before this. It's possibly the longest chapter yet, but when I tried to shorten it, it didn't feel right. At any rate, here it goes. Read and review, please! You're all the very best there is!

Chapter Twenty-One: Too Many Good-byes ( _Misconduct_ )

Doctor Maura Isles never ceased to be amazed how quickly a day could go from fabulous to depressing when doing her job. She never knew when going to a crime scene, whether or not, she might know the victim. It hadn't happened often – though she could never forget being called to the scene at Barry Frost's accident. There are some sights that would never leave her.

She'd known something was up when she saw Kent at the crime scene that she'd been called in on. Why have both of them there? As Jane had said, they had called out the cavalry – the scene fairly swarmed with officers and a CSRU team that didn't look familiar. When the M.E. saw the two detectives' faces, she'd known that it was bad.

She hadn't expected Jane to say, "I'm so sorry. It's…Susie." She'd struggled to say the last word, her voice catching.

Maura felt her stomach drop. " _What_?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Jane reached out for her, clasping her hand and squeezing, but the doctor barely registered it. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know, yet. I'll go upstairs and find out. Wh-Why don't you get a uniform to take you home?" Jane suggested, gently.

Maura did not hesitate. "No. I'll be fine," she told the detective and pushed past her and Korsak, to go into the apartment. Both detectives were right on her heels.

Frankie was already inside, standing in front of a side-by-side fridge covered in pictures. From the looks of that refrigerator and the other framed images around the room, Susie was a very active person. _Was_. Maura swallowed hard as she approached and joined the man looking at the photographs.

"I, uh…I never knew she went sky diving," Frankie said, awkwardly.

"She asked me to join her," Maura told them, feeling sick. "Now I wish I had." She felt Jane's hand on her shoulder and took what little comfort she could from the touch. It all felt surreal. How could _Susie_ be dead? Next to Jane and her family, Susie had been Maura's closest friend and confidant. How could she be _gone_?

Maura couldn't look at the pictures anymore, so she turned and walked away. She vaguely heard Jane ask Frankie if he was okay. She knew that not one person who had worked with Susie could possibly be okay at this moment. She stopped, looking around the apartment, taking it in. She called Susie a friend, but she'd not been in the apartment – not once.

"Around 8:00 A.M. this morning," she heard Frankie give his report to his sister. Doing his job. If he could do it, so could she. She listened. "A neighbour noticed the front door standing open. They came in, found the body, called 911." Maura stopped really paying attention, then, focusing on where the CSRUs were clustered. Her feet moved before she could stop them. She stopped once to glance at the pictures in their frames, not really seeing them.

The sound of a camera and Kent's voice gathered her attention. "All right, let's get her back." He said, and Maura understood that to mean, back to the morgue.

"One moment." She said, her voice steadier than she would have thought it could. She walked towards where Kent and the CSRUs – a black body-bag on a stretcher between them.

"Doctor Isles, I-I'm sorry. I-I would've waited. Just –"

"It's okay," Maura told him, though it was clearly not. He'd just been following procedure. She went to the body bag and was surprised to find that she was already wearing gloves, but didn't remember when she had put them on. Slowly, painfully, she unzipped the bag and opened it.

She gazed down at the body that had once been her colleague and friend. Pale, eyes closed, face slack – the body barely resembled the active and intelligent person she'd seen just the day before. She wanted to say something, wanted Susie to know that they would find who had done this to her. Maura simply could _not_ wrap her head around the idea that someone would _murder_ Susie Chang.

Maura closed the bag with the same care that she'd used to open it. She looked up and saw that Jane had come over and was standing with her hands folded in front of her. Maura wanted very much to go to her girlfriend and allow herself to be enfolded. Jane couldn't bring Susie back, but she could make the pain easier to bear.

"Findings?" She asked, her voice still much steadier than she would have thought.

Kent cleared his throat and swallowed audibly. "Time of death was approximately sometime between midnight and 1:00 A.M., cause appears to be blunt-force trauma to the back of the head. The victim shows no –"

"'Susie'." Jane broke in.

"I'm sorry – what?" Kent asked, confused.

"Her name," Jane corrected gently, "Susie."

It took Kent a moment to respond, tripping over his words. "Uh," he finally said, "I see no apparent signs of a struggle. No signs of bruising, or any other marks to.. Susie's body."

"So she never saw it coming," Jane correlated.

Maura stared down at the bag, the pain of loss squeezing her heart until it hurt. "Let's hope not."

Jane said, "We'll find who did this, Maura," in a hard, resolute tone. It was the same tone she'd used when she told the M.E. that she'd get her out of prison. She'd kept her promise then and Maura had no reason to believe that she wouldn't keep it now. She gave the detective a grateful look.

Kent nodded his head and the CSRUs took a hold of the stretcher, starting to move out. Maura watched, and then she followed because she didn't know what else to do. Kent stood next to her as they loaded Susie's body into the ambulance. Maura wished that she could ride with her, but knew better.

"I didn't know her for long," the Scotsman said, "but she seemed… Well, she seemed very competent." It was high praise coming from him.

Maura agreed. "She _was_. Exceedingly."

Kent met her eyes for just a moment before dropping them to the ground and saying, "I lost a lot of colleagues in Afghanistan. I'm sorry. I know how hard this is."

The Chief Medical Examiner looked at her assistant. "As Susie's employer and friend, I have an obligation to recuse myself from the autopsy. But I'd like to see the results as soon as possible."

Kent looked at her with understanding in his eyes. "Of course." He said, with a brief nod of his head. Then he walked away and got in the Crime Scene van. Maura stood watching as it drove away, feeling bereft. How could they lose someone else so soon after Frost? Who would want to kill Susie? Why?

She didn't hear Jane coming, only felt familiar arms – warm, strong, comforting – wrap around her waist. The taller woman pulled Maura against her and leaned her head down to murmur directly into the M.E.'s ear. "I'm so sorry, Honey. I know it hurts."

Maura felt tears sting her eyes and closed them hard. She couldn't find her voice. All that she wanted to do was turn around and bury her face in Jane and cry. It was unprofessional, so she simply stayed and let the brunette hold her. Frankie came out of the building next and stood beside them. He looked sad and pensive – worried about something. Maura had known him long enough to see that something more than just the death of a friend and colleague was on his mind. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he beat her to it.

"Korsak wanted me to tell you to head back to headquarters," he said, obviously talking to Jane.

His sister nodded, but didn't let go of Maura and neither of them moved. Maura didn't want to leave the shelter that were Jane's arms and her warm comfort. She knew that Jane would have to let go eventually, but it didn't have to be right now.

"I'll take Maura home," Jane began, but Maura shook her head. She leaned forward – still within the security of Jane's arms – and looked up at the detective.

"No. I need to go to work." The M.E. said, resolutely. Jane looked like she wanted to argue, but closed her mouth and nodded. Maura gave her a grateful quirk of her lips before settling back against her again. Jane's arms tightened briefly in response. It never stopped amazing Maura just how well they knew each other and how easily they had finally come together. Without Jane here to lend her strength, she wasn't sure she could have borne this.

"Okay," Frankie finally said, "I'm gonna go see if Korsak needs anything else from me. I'll see you back at headquarters." He reached out and gave Maura's shoulder a squeeze before he went back inside.

Maura waited until he was gone before she turned in Jane's arms and rested her forehead against Jane's shoulder. She took several deep breaths of Jane scented air and finally stepped free of her girlfriend's arms. Jane let her go, but Maura could feel her reluctance to do so.

"Thank you, Jane." She said.

"Always, Honey. I'm…When you're ready to talk about how you're feeling, just let me know, okay? I know how hard this is." Unlike hearing it from Kent, the words meant more coming from Jane. Maura knew that her girlfriend had suffered this kind of pain when it came to losing her partner, Barry Frost. Maura was well aware that Frost hadn't been murdered; his death had been an accident. What she loved most about Jane was that the detective hadn't asked her if she was all right.

"Will you drive us back to headquarters? I'd like to go to my office." Maura requested.

"Absolutely." Jane took the car keys from her pocket and handed them to the M.E.. "Let me just go tell Korsak and Frankie that I'll meet them there, okay?"

Maura nodded. She took the car keys and started walking across the street to Jane's car. She didn't have to wait for very long before the detective came back down stairs. Maura watched her walk towards the car, her stride long and purposeful. She knew that her detective would not stop until they had found Susie's killer and for a brief shining moment, that filled her with hope.

Jane slid into the car with ease that spoke of long familiarity with this vehicle. Maura handed her the keys back without a word and she started the car. Once they were on the road, she fiddled with the radio, trying to find something – anything – that might ease the tension they were both feeling. Failing that, she turned it off and they both spent the drive back to headquarters lost in their own thoughts.

Jane rode down to the basement in the elevator with Maura and followed the M.E. into her office. She sat on the couch while Maura took her laptop out of her bag and set it on her desk. She sat down, frowning, because Jane had not moved from her seat.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" The brunette looked at her curiously.

"I don't want to sound rude, however, don't you have a case to solve?"

That earned her a little smile. "I can't do anything until the evidence is back. Frankie said he would text me when he and Korsak get back and we can officially start the investigation" Jane told her, calmly. Then she added, "I don't want to leave you alone."

Maura scoffed, "Jane, that's ridiculous. I'm _fine_."

It was Jane's turn to scoff. Instead she looked at the M.E. and replied, "You're as fine as I was after we lost Frost."

Maura felt the lump in her throat that had been there since she'd looked at Susie's corpse make its presence known again. She swallowed hard and blinked her tears away. Now was not the time. "Jane." Her plea was not lost on the brunette.

"Come here, Maura."

Maura didn't argue. She got up and sat down on the couch next to Jane, curling into her side, just like she did at home. Today, she didn't care that they were at work and that this was not exactly appropriate behaviour. All she wanted was to fall asleep and wake up from this awful nightmare. She'd had much the same thoughts after Frost died.

As before, at the crime scene, Maura took what comfort she could from the warm, solid presence that was her girlfriend. She reached out and put her hand against Jane's belly. She wished more than anything that she could feel the baby move. It would have gone a long way towards making the day bearable. Jane covered her hand and rested her chin on the top of Maura's head.

"I thought of a name for the baby," Maura told her.

"Yeah? Hit me."

"Aiden."

Jane thought about it. "Okay. I like it. How many are on the list now?"

"I have compiled two lists – one of male names and one of female names. We have 21 names altogether, now."

"Great. Which one are we bumping off for Aiden?" Jane wanted to know.

"Oh! Um," Maura thought about it. "I'm not sure I can decide, but I'm sure that we can do it together. Have you settled on a middle name?" They had decided that since Maura was doing all the work of looking for first names, it would be up to Jane to find a suitable middle name.

Jane brightened at that. "Yeah, I did. Well, if it's okay with you, that is."

"Tell me."

"Well, I was thinking that if we have a boy, no matter what his first name is, I'd like the middle name to be Charles or maybe Casey." Jane told her.

Maura frowned at that, but once she had considered it for a few minutes, it actually seemed to make sense. Why not name the baby after his father? Jane had told Casey that they were raising the baby together, but it wasn't as though they were enemies, after all. And, she had to admit that the name Aiden Charles Rizzoli-Isles had a nice ring to it. It was a little long, but that was okay.

"All right." She agreed aloud and felt Jane relax a little.

"You're amazing, Maura. I love you."

Pleased with the compliment, Maura leaned harder against Jane and spent the next little while just breathing.

That was how Korsak found them when he entered the M.E.'s office after knocking on the door.

He entered and saw the two of them on the couch. It made him smile briefly. He'd told Jane once that he was glad that the two of them had _finally_ 'stopped being stupid'. He liked seeing them together because he'd never seen either one so happy. He wished that he didn't have to break that up – especially today, especially with what he had to ask.

Jane knew what was in the box that he held in his arms the second she saw it. She and Maura straightened, pulling back from each other.

"Sergeant, what is it?" Maura asked.

Jane let out a sigh. She hadn't wanted to tell Maura about this. She knew that it would be better coming from her, though, so she said. "Maur… I – We – found something at Susie's. It's evidence and… It doesn't look good."

Maura looked at Jane, obviously confused. "What is it? Jane?"

Korsak set the box down on the coffee table in front of Maura. "We found these evidence bags hidden in the wall of Susie's apartment. Along with this." He reached into the box and extracted their own evidence – the rolled bundle of money.

Maura wasn't stupid. She realised what it meant quickly and sat forward, frowning, looking into the box. She saw the evidence bags with bits and pieces of things in them. Her mind didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

She looked first at Jane and then at Sergeant Korsak. "That's ridiculous," she said.

"Well, right now, it's just one avenue of our investigation." Korsak replied, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, it's a waste of time." Maura insisted, "Susie Change was one of the most principled people I've ever known. She would _never_ tamper with evidence."

She looked to Jane again, pleading in her eyes. Jane couldn't meet her gaze for long. She looked down at her hands and said, "Maybe you could take a look at the stuff we found, see if you recognize any of it?"

Maura stared at her, aghast, for a moment before turning her attention to the box again. She reached inside and pulled out several pieces, staring at them without really seeing them. "Without labels, it's impossible to say. These could have come from _anywhere_." She told the two cops.

"But they didn't. They came from Susie's apartment," Vince was firm, but the look in his blue eyes was compassionate.

Maura put the items she held back in the box. As she did so, the roll of money caught her eye and she picked it up, fear and revulsion making a home in her heart, along with the sadness she was already feeling. She stared at the box without really seeing it all, trying to make a decision.

Finally, she said, "Okay. I'll…have the lab test them for prints or DNA. Maybe we can find a match to an existing case." Her stomach turned even as she said it. She looked over at Jane, who was grim faced, but nodding.

"Thank you." The dark-haired woman said.

"Could you also give us a list of the cases Susie worked on in recent weeks?" Korsak asked.

"Of course," Maura told him. She swallowed back her dread and stood up. "Right after I call Governor Holcomb."

Jane sat forward. "Why?"

"Because this changes everything. I mean, even a _hint_ that a senior criminalist in the medical examiner's office was tampering with evidence is _incendiary_. The press is gonna have a field day." She explained.

"The press isn't gonna find out about it – not until we have proof." Jane assured her.

"Jane, I can't risk it. A scandal like this could jeopardize every single case that has passed through this lab for the past several years – potentially _thousands_ of cases."

Korsak stood up, nodding grimly. "She's right." He told Jane, who only flattened her lips together and looked worried. Maura got up and went to her desk phone, dialling the direct number to the governor's office.

Jane stood up, too. "Come on, Maura, at least give us a couple of days."

The M.E. shook her head once. "I cannot risk the governor finding this out from anyone else."

It rang twice before a female voice said, " _Thank you for calling the office of Governor Holcomb. He's busy right now, can I take a message_?"

"Yes, Governor Holcomb, please. This is Doctor Maura Isles."

" _I'm sorry, Doctor Isles, but the governor is not available just now_." The woman said.

"It's important. I'll hold," Maura told her in a no-nonsense voice.

There was a pause and the secretary answered, " _Please hold_." Classical music filled Maura's ear. She looked at Jane, who was still standing in the middle of her office, looking pensive.

"What can I do to help _you_ , Maur?"

"Go. Do your detecting. Prove that Susie didn't do this. I love you." Maura told her.

Jane nodded. She took two long steps over to where Maura leaned her hip on her desk. She bent her head and brushed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I'll let you know when we have something." She whispered. "I love you."

She turned away at Maura's answering nod, then strode across the office and through the door, closing it gently behind her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Maura and Jane left the Dirty Robber a few minutes after the M.E. received notice of her suspension from the governor. She was quiet and withdrawn and that worried Jane, even if she could more than understand why. For some reason, though, having Maura close herself off from her feelings made the detective edgy and solicitous. Since they hadn't driven to the bar, they walked back home and Jane held Maura's hand the entire time, stealing glances at her girlfriend and trying to determine her best course of action once they got to the house.

It turned out that Jane didn't need to come up with anything. Once inside their home, Maura was met by her foster-daughter who didn't say anything, she just gave Maura a hug. The detective couldn't help the smile that curved her lips because the way that Maura and the girl held on to each other spoke volumes. When the hug ended, Tasha had nodded at Jane and said, "Good night." Then she turned around and went into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jane reached for Maura and the blonde came into her arms with a heartfelt sigh, burying her face in the brunette's neck and breathing slowly. Her arms were so tight around the other woman that it worried her. Jane reached up and gently stroked the silk honey-gold locks of her love, running her fingers through Maura's hair as a way to soothe her. It seemed to help - the vice-grip Maura had on her loosened after only a few minutes.

Eventually, Maura turned her head so that her cheek rested on Jane's chest, and said, "I'm tired, Jane."

"Then let's go to bed."

Upstairs, though, something changed. Jane wasn't sure how it happened, but one moment she was shrugging out of her t-shirt and the next, she was pinned against the closed bedroom door. Maura stood on her toes, her mouth against Jane's in a kiss so full of need it made the detective's head spin. She knew what Maura was doing, though, so she responded immediately.

She let Maura unclasp her bra and slide it off her. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as the other woman practically assaulted the flesh once it was released. Lighting shot straight to her core, igniting the fire that smouldered there. When Maura began to tug at her belt, though, Jane put a staying hand over hers. Her girlfriend looked up at her with so much sadness in her eyes that it cut through the brunette like a knife. Maura looked brittle - as though the wrong thing might break her.

Jane pulled the blonde's smaller hands from her belt and brought them to her lips, kissing her fingertips. Still holding her hands, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the M.E.'s mouth in an act of homage. She loved Maura and she would do whatever it took to help her deal with how this death and the subsequent revelations about her friend and partner were affecting her. Jane could remember the night of Frost's death - lying in the dark of Maura's guest room, wishing like hell that she wasn't alone. She wouldn't let the woman she loved be alone in this.

She reached behind Maura's head and found the nearly invisible zipper on her shirt, lowering it carefully so as not to get it caught on any of the expensive material. The fingertips of her other hand trailed after it, making Maura shiver and Jane felt goose-bumps raise under her light caress. She helped Maura to slip out of the garment and dropped it to the floor. Next came the M.E.'s very sensible, yet utterly sexy white sateen bra. Jane let her blunted nails scrape lightly down Maura's arms as she removed the garment, causing more goose flesh. Maura stepped out of her heels - Jane had taken her boots off at the door downstairs - and leaned into Jane, skin-on-skin contact making her sigh.

The taller woman took control, then, pushing Maura against their bedroom door this time and kissing her with all the passion she could muster until Maura practically melted into the kiss. She broke it only because she needed to breathe, but found that she couldn't stop from tasting the skin of Maura's neck - nipping at the places she'd learned that the M.E. was most sensitive and then laving the wound with her lips and tongue. The blonde moaned and sighed, gasped in surprise as her bare back touched the door. Jane's mouth found Maura's again and she kept her in place while she unhooked her own belt, unbuttoned her pants, and let them slide from her hips, pooling on the floor around her feet. She found the clasp on Maura's skirt and loosed it, then slid the zipper down.

She pulled back from her girlfriend and looked into the gorgeous hazel-green eyes that she loved so much. Maura gazed back, eyes half-lidded and dark with desire. Good.

Jane leaned down for another kiss, then tugged the blonde away from the door and towards the bed.

They fell down onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Somehow, Jane managed to be on top and she pinned Maura with the weight and extra length of her body, her mouth starting a slow trail from the curve of Maura's graceful neck, down to her collar bone, and lower. She kept the kisses gentle and measured, worshipping every glorious inch they touched. She wanted Maura to feel just how much she was loved.

At her favourite part, she changed up and took her time to suck insistently on Maura's pert and perfect nipples, dragging her teeth over the sensitive skin and flicking her tongue against each hardened nub. The blonde writhed under her, quiet moans and whimpers issuing from her lips. Jane felt hands tugging her hair upward and she left off her ministrations to follow the request back up to crash her lips to her girlfriend's.

Maura moaned loudly, but it was swallowed by Jane's mouth. Their tongues duelled, lips melded together, only stopping when oxygen was needed. Jane looked into Maura's eyes, now completely clouded with her passion. The M.E.'s legs wrapped around the detective's waist, pulling their hips together. Jane let out a curse as pleasure shot through her. Tonight wasn't about her, it was about Maura.

She shifted, breaking Maura's grip with her legs and picked up her trail, just below Maura's breasts. She balanced on one hand, though, using the other to tease the already hard nipples into pebbles between her thumb and forefinger, making her gasp and her hips move of their own accord.

" _Jane_!" Maura gasped when the brunette's lips grazed her hips. Jane left off her teasing of Maura's perfect breasts and moved so that she was kneeling between her legs. She couldn't lie on her stomach anymore, not the way she liked, but they'd found another way. Jane slipped a finger under the material of Maura's thong and tugged until the other woman got the message and lifted her hips. The offending garment was done away with and Jane put her hands under Maura's yoga-toned ass, lifting it from the bed. The doctor moaned and helped her by hooking her knees over Jane's shoulders.

The detective didn't waste any time after that. She buried her face between her girlfriend's thighs and ran her tongue between Maura's folds. Maura's legs tightened around her shoulders in encouragement. Not that Jane needed it. She used everything that she knew about Maura to bring her to the brink of release with nothing but tongue and lips. When she Maura's breath quickened, signifying her impending climax, Jane slowed down and pulled back. The smaller woman cried out in disappointment. It lasted for only a moment, though. The detective cradled Maura's ass with one hand and using the other, she slid two fingers inside of her. Maura let out a hiss that sounded almost victorious and made Jane smile. She put her mouth back to work, her fingers joining in, curling purposefully and drawing sounds of pleasure deep from within the M.E.

Maura's climax descended on her like a wave. She froze for a split second and then let it take her. Jane's tongue flicked against her, causing aftershocks to ripple through her. The dark-haired beauty brought her down slowly, easing from inside of her love and marvelling at the coating over her fingers, cleaning them like a cat. She laid down on her side next to the blonde, wrapping her arm around Maura's waist and cuddling close. She peppered the creamy skin of Maura's shoulders with kisses until she felt her stir and come back from wherever her mind went in the wake of their passion.

Without a word, she rolled towards Jane and curled into a small ball. Then she began to cry.

It wasn't her usual response, but given how her day had gone, Jane wasn't at all surprised. The taller woman wrapped her body around the M.E. and held her. She rubbed her back in circles, placing light kisses on her hair, crooning softly. After a while, Maura's weeping subsided and she simple lay there, breathing. When she moved, Jane let her go.

She sat up, blinking and sniffling. "Thank you," she whispered, brokenly.

"Always." Jane replied, easily.

Maura got out of bed and went into the bathroom without a word. Jane heard her blow her nose and then run water in the sink. Brushing her teeth came next and then she wandered back into the bedroom, running her brush through her hair.

The detective gave her a small smile before she went into the bathroom herself and brushed her teeth with regret. Maura set her brush down on the night stand as Jane went back into the bedroom and was crawling underneath the blankets. Jane joined her without a word, lying on her side and spooning against her girlfriend. Maura sighed, resting her hand over Jane's. She fell asleep quickly and although the detective was exhausted both mentally and emotionally, she stayed awake for a while, just watching her lover sleep. Once upon a time she would have thought that was creepy, but she understood now. There was something almost intoxicating in seeing someone completely at ease after a hard day. Jane pressed a final kiss to Maura's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day was difficult for the both of them. Jane didn't want to leave Maura alone, but she knew that she had to work the case. Without Maura to help them – _stupid suspension_ – it would probably take them twice as long to figure it out. Kent was alright, but he was no Maura. In fact, he hadn't even finished the autopsy report yet – something she knew the Chief M.E. would have had completed the day before. Still, maybe if she went and harassed him a little, she might get faster results.

Maura knew that Jane had to go to work. But that didn't stop her from wishing that her girlfriend could stay home with her. Jane, Frankie, and Korsak were her best option for clearing Susie of any wrong-doing. For her part, after a good night's sleep – and thanks to Jane, it had been – Maura felt much clearer headed. Her goals were simple: Exonerate Susie and get back to work to help find who killed her. She was, as Jane called it, trusting her gut and it told her that Susie was clean. She may not be able to help in the investigation, but she wouldn't ever believe that her friend and colleague was dirty.

"I promise to keep you updated – as soon as I have _anything_." Jane promised her as she drank her coffee that morning.

"I know you will," the doctor told her. She was eating breakfast, even though her stomach was upset. She knew that she had to keep up her strength. Besides, it was much too early for wine.

"We'll get this sorted out, Maura. I know Susie is innocent. You'll be back to work in no time."

"Jane." Maura smiled at her. "I'll be okay here."

The detective sighed and gave her girlfriend a half-smile. "Sorry. I know you will be. I just…"

"Yeah. Me, too. Be extra careful, please?" Maura requested. She hated the plaintive note in her voice.

Jane finished her coffee and rinsed out the mug, putting it in the dishwasher. She walked over to where Maura was seated. She reached up and brushed the back of her hand lightly over Maura's cheek. She cupped her jaw and leaned in for a kiss that calmed Maura's anxiety. "We will figure it out. Frankie, Me, Korsak – we all believe in Susie and we'll prove she's innocent. Okay?"

"I know you will," Maura told her, with absolute conviction. "Now, go. The sooner you get started, the sooner it will happen."

Jane nodded once. She gave her girlfriend one of her patented half-smiles, then she walked out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Maura had to fight not to just go back to bed. It would be so easy to just crawl back into her bed and pass a few more hours in slumber. She was afraid of missing a call from Jane, even though logic told her that the team needed more hours just to go over the evidence, she couldn't bring herself to give in. Instead, she finished her breakfast and finished loading the dishwasher before turning it on. She sat down at her desk with her laptop, but once she'd turned it on, she couldn't figure out what she wanted to do on it. She tried to get caught up on the newest articles in the Scientific Journal, but for the first time in her life, the newest findings in the scientific world did nothing to ease her mind.

After that, she attempted to watch one of the documentaries she'd DVR'd, but found that it didn't hold her attention. She wanted to be in the lab. She wanted to know the results of the autopsy. She _needed_ to help prove Susie's innocence. Except that she couldn't. If anyone found out that she's meddled in the investigation in any way, it could jeopardize everything.

Maura had shifted from the couch to a chair in the living room and decide to clean the kitchen when she heard her phone buzzing on her desk. Seeing Jane's smiling face on her screen had never made her happier.

"Did you find something?" Maura answered her phone.

" _Not yet, but we are really close. Maura, listen_ –"

"- No."

" _You don't even know what I was gonna say, yet_." The detective protested.

"Jane, you were gonna ask me to look at something to do with Susie's case. And I can't – not until she's cleared." The M.E. said, firmly. She knew that Jane only wanted her help, but she knew the consequences.

" _You and I both know that this suspension is ridiculous_." Jane told her.

"Don't you think I want to help? But, the reputation of the medical examiner's office needs to be above reproach. I trust you and the team to do what I am not able to."

" _So, what are you doing? Just sitting around the house_?" Jane wanted to know.

Maura looked around her, realising that she was back to sitting on her couch again and unable to remember how she got there. "I'm not… _sitting_." She lied and knew that she was going to regret it, later.

" _Well, find something to do, okay? Stay busy. You and I do not do well on the side-lines. I'll call you later._ "

Maura looked around her home and found her attention settling on the throw pillow beside her on the couch. She heard Jane's words, but her vision zeroed in on the lint sticking to the pillow. "Not until the governor lifts the suspension." She said, a little absently. She looked around again. The whole house could use a good deep clean, she realized. That would keep her busy.

"I know, I know." Jane said. "I love you, Maur. This is killing me, ya' know?"

"I love you, too, Jane." Maura replied, nodding, even though Jane wasn't there to see her. They hung up and Maura got busy cleaning her home.

Several hours later, Angela swept in from outside. She had to shout Maura's name a few times to get her attention because the blonde was vacuuming. She barely heard the older woman over the roar of the machine, but when she did, she turned it off.

"Honey, what's going on here?" Angela asked, motioning to the way Maura had moved things around while she cleaned.

"Jane told me to say busy," She replied. "I've been meaning to do a deep clean, so…"

"Ah. Well, I guess you heard the latest about Susie, right?"

The older woman had Maura's full attention now. "No! What have you heard?"

Angela grinned and Maura's heart did a small tap dance of joy in her chest even before she replied, "Yeah, Jane found proof that she wasn't doing anything illegal. Susie's clear."

Relief and smug validation rolled through Maura, making her knees weak. "Oh! I am so relieved!" She said, and hugged Angela on impulse. When she did, she noticed that the older woman was holding a small stack of paper in her hand. They stepped back and Angela was grinning.

"I'm glad, too. That means you can go back to work, right?"

"Well, not until Governor Holcomb lifts my suspension, but yes, soon. We have to make sure that Susie's innocence was somehow manufactured to avoid a scandal, first." Maura replied.

"Good. Say, maybe you could help me with something?" Angela held up some papers she was holding, flipping through them, and then focusing on the first page.

"Sure," Maura agreed. She was feeling so much better now that she'd do just about anything for anyone.

"Okay, well, what do you think of um…yeah, pr-pro…pi…on…aldehyde?"

Maura stopped her cleaning and looked up at Angela. "I'm sorry?' She said, starting to understand what was happening.

Undeterred, Angela tried again, "Or, uh, methylanth-th-thracenes?"

Maura folder her arms across her chest, both annoyed and amused. "Jane sent you, with those, didn't she?"

"Jane? Uh, no, Jane didn't…" Angela tried, unconvincingly. "She wouldn't do that." She dropped a few of the papers onto the floor and moved away, a wicked smile so much like her daughter on her face. Maura tried to be more annoyed. "Maybe you could just help me with those – and I'll finish the vacuuming." Angela turned on the vacuum and Maura stood there, looking at the papers on the floor. She didn't move. She would not fall into Jane's trap. She looked away from the papers, watching as Jane's mother vacuumed her carpet.

It took less than 30 seconds for her to break. She picked up the report from the floor and started reading it. What she saw excited her. She needed to make sure that Jane asked Kent to run two tests on the additional evidence they'd found. Without phoning Jane, of course.

"Angela!" she called over the sound of the vacuum. "Angela! I need you to tell Jane."

The older woman cut of the power to the machine and looked up, questioningly. "What?"

"You need to tell Jane to have the lab test trivalent chromium particles for azurite. Also, see if they can detect heightened levels of alicyclic C10 hydrocarbons!"

Angela's eyes went wide. "Ali-? Maybe you could write that down?"

She did, gladly. Angela stayed long enough to hand the vacuum back to the M.E. before she left again, papers in hand.

Maura spent the next few minutes finishing up with her living room because she wasn't one to leave a chore half-completed. When she was done, she started her research. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she collected the information and went to see Jane.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

It was over. With her help, Jane had not only found who killed Susie, but they'd also taken down an entirely different murderer. All in all, it had been a full day. While Jane was interrogating their suspect, Maura went home. She was so happy. For a while it overshadowed how she was feeling about Susie's death. In spite of her crying the night before, the reality still hadn't really set in. It was difficult to believe that she would go back to work and the Senior Criminalist wouldn't be there, ready for a new day, a new challenge.

It was drilled home about an hour after Jane finally got home. They had just finished dinner together – fresh green salad with kale and baby spinach. She'd added cut up pieces of chicken as well as craisins because Jane liked them. She bought some of Jane's favourite cannolis, because she knew that her girlfriend would protest if there wasn't something sugary at the end of all the healthy food. She also got out a fresh bottle of red wine to chill. They were celebrating after all.

The detective in question came home in a great mood. She didn't even seem to care about the salad. She crushed the M.E. to her before leaning in and kissing her like she was drowning and Maura was all the oxygen. Maura responded in kind, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck and holding her hard.

"I knew you could do it," she said, when they parted.

"It's irony that we owe the capture of not one, but _two_ perps to Susie." Jane replied.

"I was thinking," the doctor said, "I want to have a memorial for her. Nothing…sad, though. I don't know what her family is planning, obviously, and she wasn't a cop, but –"

"She was B.P.D. family, Maur. If you put out word at the precinct, people will come. I'm sure that Korsak will let you use the Robber, too. Just ask him."

Maura beamed at her girlfriend. "Would you be able to help me with some of it?"

"Anything you need, Maur, you just have to ask." Jane replied.

They sat down and ate their dinner, both quietly contemplative. Afterward, Jane helped Maura to clean up what dishes were left and started the dishwasher. Just as they went into the living room and got comfortable on the sofa, the doorbell rang.

Jane looked up at the door and then over to her girlfriend. "You expecting anyone?" She asked cautiously.

Maura shook her head. The detective got up and went to the door, looking carefully out of the peep-hole. She saw a young-ish Asian man holding a box. Since he looked sort of familiar, she slowly opened the door.

He was well-dressed, wore square, wire-rimmed glasses, and had a neatly kept goatee, dyed a deep red. "H-H-Hello. Are you, Doctor Isles?" He asked, hesitantly. Jane's cop-sense told her the young man wasn't a threat. She shook her head at him.

"Sorry, no." She called over her shoulder, "Maura, someone's at the door for you."

Maura hadn't been far – she'd gotten up off of the couch when Jane did, but hadn't come into view of the door. When she did, she was smiling her wary smile.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Maura Isles. How can I help you?"

His face lit up in a smile and suddenly Jane knew who he was – without actually knowing his name. "Doctor Isles, hi. You don't know me, but my name is James Chang. I'm –"

"Susie's brother." Jane finished for him, a real smile lighting her face. Maura, too, gave him a swift grin.

He bobbed his head in a nod. "Yes." He balanced the box in the crook of one arm, held out his free hand, and Maura took it, shaking firmly. Then he held it out to Jane. "And you _must_ be detective Rizzoli." Jane shook his hand, too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Maura told him. "Susie speaks – spoke – about you often."

He sighed wearily, but there was still a smile on his face when he said, "She talked about you, too – both of you. She said that there has never been a crime-fighting duo like the both of you. She said that Batman and Robin had nothing on the pair of you."

That made Jane laugh abruptly. "I like it," she told Maura. The M.E. smiled sadly back at her.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here was to give you this." He held out the box in his arms. It wasn't large, but it was a little awkward, so Jane took it from him. "My parents came today and we were told that we could go into Susie's place to start packing things up. I found a few things and I thought you might like to have them. Doctor Isles, Susie told me that she had never had a job or a boss who treated her better than you did. She was so happy with her work in the crime lab – I just wanted to thank you for that."

Jane and Maura exchanged a glance. Maura said, her voice thick, "Thank you, James. Susie was… I am honestly not sure how I'm going to get along without her."

"We're all going to miss her," Jane added, reaching out her free hand to take the M.E.'s and Maura gripped back, hard. "She was fun to work with, she was talented, and there are several criminals behind bars because of her work. No cop could leave a better legacy."

That surprised Maura, but it touched her, as well. James was just as affected by her words. "I… Thank you, Detective. All Susie ever wanted was a life well lived and hearing that – well, I think she got her wish." Fresh tears appeared in his eyes. "I s-should be going. I don't want to worry my parents. They've been on edge about letting me out of their site since we heard…" He started to turn away, then swung back around. "Detective, I heard a rumour – I can't say from where – that you helped prove that my sister wasn't taking bribes to tamper with evidence. I can't thank you enough for that."

Jane only nodded once. Maura said, "Not one person believed that it was true. We all knew that she'd never do something like that."

He nodded. "Thank you. Could you tell the rest of your team that, please? Oh, and Doctor Isles?"

"Yes?"

"My parents were talking about coming down to the precinct – they want to see where Susie worked. Would that be okay?"

"I'd be honoured to meet them." Maura told him, truthfully, and that made him smile. He thanked them again before turning and walking away.

Still holding the box in one arm, Jane shut the door. She looked at Maura who was starting to feel that sadness she'd been keeping at bay since the case against Susie was dismissed start to return. Jane seemed to understand because she put the package down on the counter before turning around to pull the M.E. into a tight embrace. Maura sighed and choked back her tears, not ready to cry again so soon. She took the comfort and strength that Jane offered and wrapped it around her like a shield, pulling back from the embrace. She wanted to know what was in the box that Susie's brother had dropped off.

The package wasn't taped closed, so Maura opened the flaps carefully. The first thing she found was the die-o-rama that Susie had created of Jane and Maura in autopsy. Seeing it made Jane laugh aloud and Maura smiled.

"Definitely to scale," Jane commented, which did elicit a giggle from her girlfriend. The detective took the construct out of the box. She looked around the room, then saw the perfect place, and put the bit of art on display. It wasn't Maura's normal decoration, but she knew the M.E. would leave it up for at least a few days.

Under the art was an addressed, stamped envelope for Maura. Jane's heart sank when she saw it because it wasn't a letter – it looked like a card. Maura found her letter opener and carefully cut the top of the envelope. She reached inside and pulled out a card with a glittery blue and white snow flake on the front with a jaunty, _**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_ , stencilled in bright green underneath. Maura opened the card and both women were surprised to see both of their names on the left panel. It read,

 _To Maura and Jane,_

 _Hi! Thank you both for making this year memorable. I hope that the new year brings you both much happiness. Merry Christmas and Happy New year to you both!_

 _Susie_

Maura's hand holding the card started to shake as she tried to supress her tears. Jane reached out and cupped her hand around the M.E.'s smaller one. An arm snaked around her waist and she turned to bury her face in Jane's shirt. Hot tears spilled out before she could stop them. The brunette held her, much like she had the night before, and let the smaller woman cry until she had no more tears.

Blinking blurrily up at her, Maura sniffled. "It's not fair." She said.

"No, it's not." Jane agreed with her. She wiped surreptitiously at the undersides of her eyes. After another few minutes, Maura moved and Jane let her go. Maura set the card down on the counter and moved to grab a Kleenex for her eyes and nose. Jane picked up the card. She knew how this felt – like a punch to the gut, just when you think you're good to go.

She took the card and she cleared a space on the fireplace mantle. She'd seen Maura do this with other Christmas cards that she'd gotten through the years. It was a little early – not even Halloween – but that didn't matter. They would leave it up as long as Maura wanted to. Jane had kept the post card from Frost on her refrigerator for months – until she moved out of the condo. Now, it was in one of the boxes in the soon to be nursery closet, but Jane knew exactly which one and where to find it if she needed it.

When Maura saw what she had done, the blonde's face went soft and she gazed at her girlfriend with a look so full of emotion that it was a little hard for even Jane to read. Luckily, though, she didn't have to interpret it because Maura crossed the room and wrapped her in a grateful embrace.

"It's perfect, Jane. Thank you." She whispered. Jane just kissed the top of her head in response. They stayed looking at the card for a few minutes before Maura took Jane's hand and led her up the stairs to their room. They changed for bed together and then slipped under the blankets.

"Jane?" Maura asked, once the lights had been turned out.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about dying?"

There was no answer for a minute, but then the detective responded, "No. If I did, I'd never be able to do my job effectively. Mostly, I worry about other people. You. Ma. Tommy and Frankie. Korsak. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you."

"I've never thought about my own death before. But this one… It could have been anyone making those calls, anyone that the killer targeted. It might've been me. It scares me." Maura admitted.

Jane nodded. "Me, too. I think that Cavanaugh's working on new protocol to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again. Stricter guidelines on crime-scenes late at night. Patrols to follow anyone home. It just sucks that it took something like this happening to make the change."

"I just hope that it works. I don't want another crime scene like Susie's apartment." Maura said, adamantly.

"We protect our own just as much as we do the citizens of Boston," Jane assured her. Her arms tightened around the smaller woman. " _I_ will always protect you, Maura. As much as I am able."

Warmth suffused the M.E. at those words. "I know. Let's get some sleep."

"'Night, Maur."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Susie's memorial party was in full swing. After the shock of the first song played on Susie's iPod, Nina had put the device on random and let it play out. It surprised Jane just how wide and varied the senior criminalist's taste in music turned out to be. From metal to country, to the occasional rap song. All around the Dirty Robber, people bopped or swayed in time to the music, drinking, and talking with each other - sharing stories of Susie. Jane had never been so proud of Maura.

When they'd met all those years ago, she'd never thought the somewhat shy and socially awkward M.E. would be the host of a party for a deceased colleague. Now, though, Maura had circled the room, making sure to speak with just about everyone there. Smiling and occasionally laughing at something that someone told her. She seemed to be in her element. It wouldn't be until later, when they were home alone, that Maura would tell Jane exactly how she was feeling the whole time. It made Jane special, it made her smile at the blonde from across the room, catching her eye as she raised her glass of apple juice to her lips – brought in special for her by Korsak.

Maura finished her conversation and then threaded her way through the crowd to get to where Jane sat at the bar. "Hi," she said as she approached.

"Hi. This is going really well, Maur."

"It is, isn't it? I didn't expect so many people to show up." The doctor admitted, smiling at the room at large before she turned her attention back to her girlfriend.

"I told you, Susie was B.P.D. family. There isn't one person here whose case wasn't solved without her help. She was also funny and kind and I know more than a few people here were her friend outside of work, too. Maura, this was a really great idea." Jane said. She put a hand on Maura's shoulder and squeezed.

"Thank you for all of your help." A new song came on and Maura paused to listen.

"I never would have pegged Susie for a lounge music fan." Jane commented with a laugh. "It's like Ma said, we can know someone without knowing everything about them."

"That's true. What about you, Detective, what secrets do you still hold?" Maura asked, playfully. Jane could see the sadness that was just underneath the joviality, but she pretended not to. It was the same sadness she saw in her own face, sometimes, when she allowed herself to miss Frost.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes! That's why I asked."

Jane just grinned mischievously and leaned forward in the chair, placing a light kiss on Maura's lips. Maura _hmm'd_ in response. "Well, I can't just go giving all my secrets away. If you want to know, you might have to pay for them." Jane said after a moment.

"Pay?" Maura was intrigued. "How?"

"I'll come up with something."

"Jane," Maura pouted, "please?"

"Okay, but just a little one," Jane gave in without a thought. She leaned forward so that her mouth was right next to her girlfriend's ear and whispered, "I think I felt the baby move, today."

Maura gasped. Jane pulled her head back and stared triumphantly into glittering hazel-green eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I'm not _sure_." Jane told her. "It's not like I've done this before. I was…was gonna ask Ma, but things were just so busy…"

"Oh, Jane!" Maura was beaming a smile, her eyes watery. "That's probably the best news I've heard all day!" She gushed. "And to think, your appointment is just around the corner."

"The doctor's gonna be thrilled," Jane said, in her customary sarcasm, though she was secretly pleased.

" _I'm_ thrilled." Maura responded, seriously.

"So am I, Honey, as long as that's what I really felt. For all I know it could've just been gas."

"Did it really feel like that?" The doctor wanted to know.

"No." Jane admitted with another smile. "It felt sort of like a butterfly fluttering inside of me."

Maura's mega-watt smile returned. "If you would read the book I bought for you, you'd have known that is _exactly_ how it's described."

"Why should I read it when you already have – and you'll tell me whatever I ask?" The detective reasoned, smile turning to smirk.

Jane's girlfriend laughed aloud at that and rolled her eyes. "You are incorrigible."

"Yes, I am."


	22. Chapter 22

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly**_

 **Author's Note:** So, so, SO sorry! Life can really suck, sometimes. So many parts going in different directions. I have been working, though! Part 1. Lucky, lucky people! Two chapters at once! Actually, it was all one chapter, but it was super long and I decided it would be better to split it up. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Intermission II ( _Part 1: Family Time_ )

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Maura called up the stairs. Tasha was already in the car, waiting to go to the airport to pick up Maura's mother. Jane had been upstairs for over 30 minutes and if they didn't leave within the next five minutes, Constance would have to wait in the cold for them.

A moment later, Jane appeared at the top of the stairs, frowning down at her girlfriend. "Three naming me? Really?" She asked, grumpily. She descended the staircase and came into full view, and Maura suddenly understood what had taken her so long.

Jane wasn't what anyone would call a girly-girl. She preferred jeans and t-shirts and functional foot-wear. Today, she'd put on a velvety black skirt that did nothing to hide the baby-bump she normally didn't want anyone to see. Her shirt was a button up silk blouse that was a shade of dark burgundy that went terrific with her Italian olive toned skin and raven black hair. Jane had actually pulled her hair up into a French braid that left her beautiful angular face and graceful neck bare. She was also wearing make-up. It wasn't a lot, – some eye-liner, a little mascara, and a soft blush – but for Jane, it was more than she normally wore. The shoes were flats, but they were dressier than the homicide detective wore outside of special occasions.

"Oh. Wow." Maura couldn't help herself. She stared in wonderment at the lovely woman before her and felt a swell of tenderness that was passionate nonetheless.

Jane put one hand on her hip and asked, "So was it worth the wait?" Her voice was still grumpy, however she'd seen the change in Maura and a smirk was making its way across her mouth.

"You look amazing, Jane." The blonde said, walking to her girlfriend and reaching out to run a hand over the taller woman's side. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah… well, you look pretty gorgeous, too, you know." Jane replied after a moment. "And if you don't stop touching me like that, we're going to have to send a cab to pick up your mother."

Maura looked up at her, then down at herself. She didn't think that the beige cotton slacks that she wore were with the sea-green cotton knit sweater made her look all that attractive. She looked back into Jane's dark eyes and saw that it didn't matter what _she_ thought, because her girlfriend obviously didn't agree. It brought a smirk to her own lips.

"Yes… Well, I'd rather not have my mother take a cab." Maura replied, moving her hand with hesitation. After earlier this morning, the doctor was finding it difficult to keep her hands to herself. She simply loved the detective let no one else touch her like she did Maura. It was almost intoxicating. Almost.

"Yeah." Jane sighed in disappointment. "You really think I look okay?" She rested her hand on the medium swell of her belly, a little self-consciously. Maura's smaller hand covered it and her smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"Absolutely. Let's go."

When they got to the car, Tasha wolf-whistled out the window and then said, "Wow, Jane, getting all dressed up for Maura's mother? I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt, before."

Jane gave her an unamused looked and replied, "Look who's talking. I think you were just waiting for a good excuse to wear one of those dresses Maura got you."

"Jane," Tasha replied, tartly, "a woman never needs an excuse to wear couture."

Maura laughed and Jane gave her a dirty look, too. It just made her laugh harder.

Traffic was light until they got closer to Logan Airport. Luckily, Jane was driving and she knew the roads better than anyone Maura had ever met. They made it with time to spare.

They parked in the garage as close to her mother's gate as they could get and went inside to wait for her. Constance had told her daughter that she would meet them at their home, however, Maura had insisted on going to meet her mother. It had, after all, been nearly a year since they'd last seen one-another in person, though they Skyped several times a month to keep in touch. Constance had been the first person that Maura had told about the change in her relationship with Jane. Her mother had not been surprised, and had told her that she was glad to see Maura so happy.

As they stood awaiting the disembarkment of the flight, the M.E. reached over and took Jane's hand in hers. Jane glanced over at her with a grin, threading her long fingers with the smaller woman's. Tasha stood with them, her hands moving nervously over her dress, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. It was the first time she was meeting her erstwhile grandparent in person and she really wanted to make a good impression – especially since Maura had told her that she'd started the adoption process a few days ago and was expecting a response, soon.

Constance Isles entered the airport and was very surprised to see her welcome committee waiting for her, all smiles. She was dressed impeccably as always, and though her flight had been a long one, her spirits picked up and she shed her weariness at the sight of her daughter and the rest of her family.

"Oh my heavens!" She exclaimed, smiling brilliantly as she walked towards the small group. "Maura! I thought I was meeting you at your house?"

The blonde stepped forward and embraced her mother in a hug, and then placing a kiss on each cheek. "Mother. I know that's what we agreed on, but I just couldn't allow you to take a cab to your hotel." Maura explained.

"Oh, my darling, it's so good to see you," Constance said in reply, pulling her in for another hug. "And Jane. How are you feeling?" She asked afterward. She turned her attention to the taller woman.

Jane came forward and was pulled into a hug as well, much to her surprise. Constance had once sent her an email, thanking her for meddling in her relationship with Maura – it had brought the two women closer together. Jane just hadn't expected a hug. "I'm great, actually," she told her girlfriend's mother. "A little more tired than normal, but Maura says that's to be expected."

"Oh, of course, my dear." The older woman confirmed. She gave Jane a shy smile and asked, hand held out, "May I?"

"Sure, why not?" Jane replied, sending Maura a bemused look. Constance set her hand on the bulge at Jane's waist and smiled brightly.

"Oh, you must be so excited!" She exclaimed.

"We are," Maura replied. "And tomorrow, we may get to find out the baby's sex."

"Yes, how wonderful." Constance replied. Then she turned her attention to the nervous teenager. Her smile broadened, softening. "Tasha." The girl looked up at the sound of her name, a shy smile on her lips. Constance stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her. "It's so wonderful to meet you in person at last." She said.

Surprised, Tasha hugged the older woman back. "I… It's nice to meet you, too." She replied, haltingly.

"Well, this has been a fantastic surprise," Constance told them when she finished embracing the teen. "Thank you all for coming to greet me."

"Shall we go collect my bags? Are you dropping me at the hotel?" Constance took Maura's elbow, leaning against her daughter in uncharacteristic affection. The last time she'd acted like this was right before she'd been struck by a car, intent on killing the M.E.. Maura sighed with happiness – she hadn't wanted to admit just how much she missed her mother or how much her absence affected her. Having her back, even for only a few days, gave Maura a sense of peace that she hadn't known she was missing until just then.

They had to wait for the luggage from the plane to be unloaded before collecting it from the conveyor belt. Constance had travelled light because, she told them, there were several boutiques that she wanted to go to. She was almost certain that she'd find new outfits while she was in Boston. Maura beamed at this news – she loved going shopping. Constance also convinced Tasha to go to a couple of art galleries with her on the strength of her knowledge of the art world. This trip would be very busy, but fun for all three of them.

Jane was happy for Maura and Tasha. She knew that her girlfriend had been working the past few years to repair the relationship she had with her mother – who had been basically estranged from her daughter for many years. Jane had not been able to stand that bruised look in Maura's eyes when she talked about her mother and had stepped in. She'd given Constance a piece of her mind, telling the older woman that she owed her daughter an apology and that if she didn't start putting in an effort to get to know her, she would lose Maura. Luckily for the detective, Constance had taken her advice. The older woman had sent Jane a message several months later, thanking her for being the impetus that caused her to become a better parent. She had known, even then, that Jane was someone important to her daughter – even if she hadn't foreseen how that relationship would bloom into what it was now.

She watched the two women out of the corner of her eye, a smile on her lips. She was pleased to see that all of the happiness Maura had been telling her about in email and via Skype wasn't something manufactured to make her mother feel better about not being around. Her daughter seemed to be genuinely in love with the tall, tough Italian. As they walked out of the airport into the parking garage, she watched Jane place her hand lightly on Maura's lower back as she held the door for them. She also ruffled Tasha's hair as the girl followed, towing the single suitcase and travel bag Constance had brought with her. It earned her a little glare from the teen, but she only smirked and winked, making Tasha shake her head and chuckle. When Constance passed her, Jane smiled warmly at her before following and allowing the door to close.

Maura tried to give up the front passenger seat to her mother, but Constance declined. She said that she wanted to take some time to get to know Maura's foster-daughter in person. She could see that Maura wanted to argue, so she reached out and took her daughter's hands. "It's all right, darling. Honestly. Sit with Jane."

Maura looked to where Jane had been putting the luggage in the back of her car and smiled. "Thank you, Mother." Constance simply kissed her cheek and got in the car on the driver's side. She sat beside Tasha and glanced over her shoulder out of the rear window. What she saw made her blink back tears; Jane had closed the trunk and taken one of Maura's hands, bringing it to her lips and kissing the back of it before leaning down and laying a gentle kiss upon the blonde's forehead with a soft look that Constance somehow knew was an expression she gave only to her daughter. It was beautiful! Her artist's soul longed for some kind of medium in which to capture the moment.

Beside her, Tasha looked back and let out a sigh. She pulled her gaze away from the two love-birds. "Are you all right, dear?" She asked the girl.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yes." Tasha caught herself. She didn't want Constance to think that she was ignorant.

The older woman smiled as she brushed a lock of her own raven hair from her face. She'd spoken with Tasha multiple times on the computer, so she wasn't certain why the girl seemed so nervous. "Is it difficult to live with them?" She asked.

"What? No. Maura and Jane are great! I love living with them. It's nice to be a part of a family again."

Constance nodded. She looked back towards the rear of the car again and then away quickly. She wasn't a voyeur and she'd never seen her daughter kiss someone with as much vigour as she seemed to be using on Jane at that moment. "Is it ever awkward for you?"

"What do you mean?"

Constance chuckled and motioned her head towards the obliviously happy couple. Tasha looked, grinned, and then shrugged. "Before my dad died, I think my parents were going to get a divorce. They hadn't been happy for a while and my mom slept in our guest room. I know that they both loved me, but I'm not sure if they loved each other anymore. When I see those two like that, it makes me happy. It's stupid, but it sort of makes me believe in happily ever after."

The older woman laughed in delight. "I think that is the most remarkable thing I've heard coming from someone your age in a very long time." She leaned close to Tasha and stage-whispered, "Nobody knows this, but I'm a hopeless romantic."

It made Tasha giggle. "Me, too. Don't tell them that, though. I'm supposed to be tough."

"As am I. Your secret is safe with me, dear."

The front passenger door opened and Maura got into the car. She was flushed and smiling, her eyes seeming to sparkle. Jane was holding the door for her. The detective closed it carefully once she was inside before moving around the nose of the vehicle and getting into the driver's side.

"So," Jane said as she started up the car, "where am I going?"

They dropped Constance off at her hotel – a ritzy, expensive, trendy place called The Liberty, just a couple of miles from their house – with a promise to meet that evening for dinner. When they got back home, Tasha immediately disappeared into her room to 'study', though she was out of school for a week for teacher conferences. The next week would be early-outs for parent-teacher meetings. Both Jane and Maura were excited for this – their first real parenting hurdle.

"I think that we should try to narrow down our list of names." Maura said, as they ate their lunches. Jane had made a sandwich of fried SPAM and far too much mayonnaise for the doctor to be entirely thrilled. At least she added spinach, tomato, and sprouts. Maura had a salad with pieces of boiled egg and low fat turkey, and a balsamic dressing. The doctor had been indulging her girlfriend's food cravings lately, though some of the choices made her stomach turn. SPAM was _not_ food, no matter how Jane moaned as she ate it.

"Okay, how do you want to do that?" Jane agreed.

Maura couldn't help her smile. "I was thinking that we could both look at the list and choose out favourites, then compare and keep the ones that match." She suggested.

Jane thought about it. "Okay, but I think that we should both get a wild card."

"What?"

"Okay, so say we only agree on three names, right?" Maura nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I think we should each get to pick one more name to hold in reserve, just in case the baby doesn't look like any of the names we agreed on." Jane finished.

Maura mulled it over. "You want to name the baby after you see it?"

"Uh-huh. Because what if we pick out a name like Patrick, but the baby comes out looking more like Giseppi?" Jane posited.

Maura tried to hide her eye roll and failed. "I doubt any _baby_ would look like a 'Giseppi', Jane."

"How do you know? Ma said that she and Pop planned to name me 'Rosa' after my great-grandmother, but when I was born, they both thought that I looked more like Jane." The detective told her.

"You can't be serious, Jane."

"As a heart attack, Maur. I swear, that's what she told me." Jane held up two fingers.

"All right, fine. I'll agree to your 'wild card', but I think we should keep it secret from each other. And," a grin crept across her face, "I think that we should let Tasha pick a name, too. Just in case the baby doesn't look like _any_ of the names we pick."

Jane pondered that as she ate her sandwich, but nodded in agreement. "Okay. I think she'll like that, but she has to use the list."

"Agreed." Maura grinned. "I'll go get the list."

The list was ten boy and ten girl names. Each boy had a middle name of either Charles or Casey. Jane was supposed to come up with middle names for girls, but she had yet to do so. Maura had showed it to her last week. When the blonde came back, holding paper in her hands, Jane was once again struck by how beautiful she was. She couldn't help herself – it was like being hit between the eyes. The slightly curling honey-blonde hair, those bright hazel-green eyes, the freckles across her nose and cheeks that only Jane got to see because Maura preferred to cover them up with make-up, and that smile with full dimples that was all for the detective.

Maura put the papers on the bar, picked up the plate Jane had used for her sandwich and the bowl she'd had her salad in, starting to take them to the sink since they were clear. Jane stopped her, removed the dishes from her hands, and set them down. She hooked a finger into the waistline of Maura's skirt and dragged her close, leaning in and resting her face against Maura's chest. She inhaled the unique and reassuring scent that was the doctor. She felt Maura petting her hair, then pulling the hair tie from the bottom of the braid before starting to run her fingers through it to loosen it. Maura knew that Jane preferred her hair to be down – only putting it in a pony-tail when working out or working hard on a case.

Jane sighed in contentment as the last of the braid was gone and Maura ran her fingers through kinky, wavy raven locks. She looked up into the face of the person she loved more than anything, remembering the kiss they'd shared at the airport, and smiling at the flush of lust that flowed through her. God, she hoped it wold always be like this between them. The blonde's pupils dilated and she inhaled sharply, as though she could feel what Jane did. Maybe she could. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Janes, tangling her hands in her dark locks, her tongue seeking entrance almost immediately.

Jane let out a hungry moan and opened to her girlfriend, loving the way her girlfriend's stroked boldly inside of her mouth. She tasted of balsamic vinegar and salty cheese. Jane's arms wrapped about her waist, opening her legs and pulling the other woman as close as she could, tugging the sweater Maura was wearing up high enough to get her hands on skin.

The M.E. broke the kiss with a groan from both of them. "I think the list can wait," she breathed.

"Uh-huh," Jane agreed. Maura grinned. She had no idea what caused the sudden shift in her girlfriend, but she wasn't going to argue or stop it. She released Jane's hair, running it through her fingers, enjoying the soft silkiness of it. She'd noticed that it was shinier and thicker since she'd been taking her prenatal vitamins. She pulled back and Jane let her go, coming to her feet and following Maura as she retreated. The blonde smiled and reached out a hand that the detective took with not prompting. She tugged Jane's hand, but didn't need to because Jane had already taken one long step towards their bedroom.

When Tasha emerged from her room a while later, she was surprised to not see either Maura or Jane. She was equally shocked to see used dishes sitting on the counter, not in the dishwasher or sink. If they'd gone somewhere or had been called away on a case, she'd have at least gotten a text message. She looked towards their room and smiled quietly to herself, suddenly sure of where they went. Chuckling, she made herself a salad and ate it at the bar, then rinsed all three dishes and added them to the dishwasher before going back in her room.

Later that night, they went to dinner with Constance at The Newbury. It had been Maura's idea – she'd been wanting to go ever since the incident with her identity thief. Constance agreed to meet them at the house and they would travel to the restaurant together. All three women dressed up. Jane chose a pair of slacks that more or less hid her pregnancy without making her look fat and a royal blue shirt that dipped low enough to show off Jane's new sizeable cleavage. (To her horror, she had grown two cup sizes in the past month and it didn't show signs of stopping. Maura loved it.) Jane's hair was down, but she'd allowed Maura brush it out and put something in it that seemed to tame its usual wildness.

Maura chose a full length, sleeveless dress in basic black with diagonal slashes of white and silver. She wore a pair of diamond earrings and a silver pendant in some kind of intricate knot that nestled perfectly just above the swell of her breasts. Maura had attempted to get Jane to wear jewelry, but the brunette had argued that the only jewelry she'd ever wear would be an engagement or wedding ring, which had led to a little bit of awkward silence until the detective had excused herself to go check on Tasha.

It wasn't that she was thinking of getting married, it had just seemed logical to say it…until it was out of her mouth. She couldn't take it back. The truth was, after her engagement to Casey had fizzled out the way that it had, Jane was not in any kind of headspace to consider marriage so soon. Though, if she did take the time to dwell on it, she could almost picture what Maura would look like walking up the aisle in a gorgeous white designer gown…

Shaking her head to get that vision out of it, Jane knocked on Tasha's bedroom door. The teen answered and Jane was stunned. She'd not only dressed in a gorgeous dress of deep royal purple, but she'd also taken the time to straighten her hair. It fell just past her shoulders now in a sleek black sheet.

"Whoa, kiddo! You look amazing."

Tasha smiled shyly at her. "Thanks. I just want to make a good impression on Maura's mother. I want her to like me."

Jane sighed. "Oh Baby, she already likes you." She told the girl, leaning against the door frame.

"But that's only because I'm Maura's foster child. Maura told me that she hasn't told her that she's working on the adoption. If I'm going to be an Isles, I need to make sure that she knows that I'm not going to make the family look bad."

Jane was shocked. "You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?" Tasha nodded and sat down on her bed to put on a pair stockings. "Have you talked to Maura about this?"

"No. I don't want her to worry. She's told me so many stories about her mother and I just want to make sure that when she tells her, that Constance doesn't cause her any problems."

Jane was stunned. Here was a 17-year-old girl trying to protect an adult from being hurt by her own mother. The detective crossed the threshold into the room and surprised the girl with a hug.

"Jane!" She protested. "You're gonna wrinkle my dress!"

"Worth it." Jane told her, without pity. "You are one helluva kid."

"Language, Jane. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Tasha teased. The detective laughed aloud.

"As a matter of fact, where do you think I learned it from?"

"Angela would never." Tasha defended her de-facto grandmother.

"Oh yes she would." Jane argued. "You should have heard her when I was young."

"You were young?"

"Smart ass." The detective liked the banter she and Maura's foster child were able to have. "You're supposed to respect your elders, you know." The young woman just smirked at her and Jane had to laugh. "Fine. I'll be waiting in the living room."

When Constance called to tell them that the limo was waiting, all three women went outside. A man in a livery suit held the door open and held up his hand to help them into the vehicle. Jane distained his aid, taking first Tasha, by the hand and assisting her, and then doing the same with Maura. Maura rolled her eyes, but pressed a kiss to Jane's cheek as she stepped inside. The detective followed her.

"Oh my, the three of you look wonderful!" Constance exclaimed when the attendant closed the door. There was a dim ceiling light in the car, but it was enough to see that Maura's mother was wearing a light blue dress that shimmered and a sparkly blue-grey shawl that went well and seemed to match her blue-grey eyes, which danced merrily as she smiled.

"You look stunning, Mother," Maura told her, sincerely.

"Thank you, darling."

They made small talk the rest of the way to the restaurant. It was nice and more relaxing that either Jane or Tasha had expected. When they reached their destination, Jane once again stood at the door and helped each woman out of the vehicle. Tasha rolled her eyes as she got out. Maura just smirked at her. Constance gave the detective a wry smile and took her hand, stepping out of the car. She tipped the _man_ holding the car door open, though.

Inside, they were ushered to their table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Ever since The Newbury had been made aware that the Doctor Isles who had been coming there regularly was not the real Doctor Isles, they had been clambering for Maura to return. They wanted a chance to prove to the real Doctor Isles just what a great place it was to eat at. Considering that Maura had lived in Boston for over half a decade without _ever_ having been there, they were pulling out all the stops.

A bottle of red wine was already waiting at the table, in a silver bucket of ice. The napkins were folded to look like swans. A shiny silver candelabra with four lighted white candles sat in the centre of the table. All of the silverware gleamed and appeared to be made of _real_ silver. The wine glasses were crystal and the dishes were white china with a scrawling jade design around the edges. Jane would have bet that this was not the _norm_ here. While the Isles' were old Boston money, they spent most of their time out of the country. Having not one, but _two_ of them under the same roof was a coup.

After a suitable non-alcoholic drink was found to replace the wine that both Jane and Tasha wouldn't be drinking, they were left until the first course arrived – borsch. None of the women had ever had the beet soup known best in Eastern Europe before and were looking forward to trying it. Well, Maura, Tasha, and Constance were looking forward to it; Jane had been feeling sort of queasy all afternoon and hadn't had more to eat than some saltines and ginger ale. Her stomach had seemed settled after a nap, however she was loathe to set it off again. Her wine glass had been filled with more ginger ale.

As soon as the server left them, Constance held up her glass of wine in a toast. "I'd like to propose a toast," she began.

Maura held up her hand. "Excuse me, please, Mother. Would it be possible for me to go first?"

Constance looked startled, but she smiled and lowered her glass. "Of course, Darling."

"Thank you." Maura gave her mother a warm smile. "I wanted to say a few words." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Jane had been seated across the table from her girlfriend, much to her chagrin, so she used her long leg and touched Maura's leg. The blonde sent her a quick smile. "First, I'd like to thank you for coming to visit, Mother. It's been too long and I've missed you." Constance reached out a hand and placed it gently on her daughter's forearm, a gentle, almost indulgent smile on her face. "I can only hope that next time, you won't stay away so long."

"All you have to do is ask, Maura. I will _make_ time to come back to Boston. You could also visit me in Paris, as well, you know."

The M.E. ducked her head in acknowledgement. She had often commented on how devoted Jane was to her job, however, she'd glossed over just how much she loved her own position as Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts. She hadn't taken a trip to Europe in many years. Maybe she would need to remedy that after the baby came.

She cleared her throat. "I'd also like to say thank you to Jane." She began.

"Me? What'd I do?" Jane was caught off guard.

Maura's expression softened as she looked across the short distance to her girlfriend. "Jane, my life would not be what it is without you. I have a feeling that I'd never have the kind of relationships with friends without your help. You made me a better person. And then you did the impossible – you got me to drink beer." All four women laughed at that. "Seriously, though. You gave me your friendship, your love, your _family_ – and now, we're going to have our own family. I've never been so happy or felt so fulfilled in my entire life."

Jane stared in utter astonishment at her girlfriend and felt tears fill her eyes. "Dang it, Maur, you're gonna make me cry," she said, though she was smiling. She sniffled and tilted her head back, as though doing so would make the tears go back into her eyes. Under the table, Maura caught Jane's foot between both of hers and squeezed. Then she turned her face to look at the youngest person at the table.

Tasha was feeling a little overwhelmed. She'd never been part of a toast before. She gave Maura her shy smile and looked down at her napkin. "And Tasha. Knowing that you chose to become my foster child makes me so proud. You are beautiful, intelligent, kind, and a welcome addition to our family." She reached out and placed her finger under Tasha's chin to lift the girl's face up. "I got a call today. The adoption has been approved and all that we need to do is sign paperwork. As soon as you are ready, that is."

Tasha's look of astonishment and delight was all that Maura needed. She felt a grin stretch across her face. "Really? C-Can we do it tomorrow?"

"If you'd like. It's short notice, but I've got some pull with City Hall. If we go first thing in the morning, we'll still have time to make it back before Jane's doctor appointment." The M.E. told her.

"Oh. Right. I sort of forgot. We don't have to do it tomorrow, we –"

"- Can do it tomorrow." Jane finished for her. "You heard Maura. There's time before the appointment." She reached out and squeezed the young woman's shoulder. "We love you, kid."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Baby, I'm sure."

Tasha's trepidation evaporated and her beaming grin was back in a flash. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear?" She looked at Maura with wide eyes.

The blonde let loose a delighted laugh. "I'll help you decide when we get home. Okay?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Constance cleared her throat politely, drawing Maura back on track. "At any rate, I want to propose this toast to my family," Maura said, holding up her glass. The others raised theirs, but did not clink them together because it was obvious the M.E. wasn't finished. "I love you all and can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Hear, hear." Constance agreed. They lightly tapped their glasses together, the crystal ringing with clear sound. They all took a drink. Then the older woman turned to Tasha and said, "Welcome to the family, my dear Tasha. I am so very pleased to _finally_ have a granddaughter to spoil."

Maura and Jane exchanged an amused look. It sounded like Constance was channelling Angela.

"Thank you, Constance." Tasha said, politely, beaming at her new grandmother.

"Please, if I'm going to be your grandmother, I insist that you call me by something other than my name." Constance told her. She waited for Tasha to say something, but the girl didn't know what to do. She shot a distressed look at Maura.

"Mother, Tasha has never known a grandparent before. I'm not sure she knows how to address you. This is new territory for all of us." Maura explained.

"Oh! I had no idea. I'm sorry, my dear." She apologised to the young woman. "I'm afraid that I let my enthusiasm get the better of my good sense."

"I… It's okay. What would you like me to call you?"

Constance thought about that for a moment. "If you'd like, when you are comfortable doing so, you may call me whatever comes naturally. 'Grandmother' is such a broad term. If you'd like, you may even call me _grandmere_ – that's French, of course."

"I think that sounds perfect." Tasha told her with a swift smile. " _Grandmere_."

"Lovely." Constance said, nodding. She held up her glass. "I'd like to also toast this family. To my daughter – I've always been so very proud of you, Maura. To my granddaughter – welcome! And to Jane, who brought this all to fruition and who will be bringing forth yet another grandchild in a few months. Thank you, Detective, for everything."

"I'll drink to that," Maura said, her dimples deep as she stared at Jane across the table. They tapped glasses again and took a drink. From there, the conversation turned to other more mundane topics until the food was served at last.

Jane had to admit that borsch wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. There were some spices in it that she wasn't familiar with, but it was still good. The appetizer round was crispy calamari on a salad of baby greens and kale with a light vinegarette dressing. The main course was lobster claws and tails, linguine with a garlic parmasean sauce, and green beans. It was all delicious. Jane was glad that her stomach had settled – she ate every bite. After the main course, they brought out fresh, cool grapes and aromatic coffee beans to help cleanse the pallet. Dessert was a chocolate and vanilla marbled bread pudding that came with fresh fruit, and three different decadent sauces. Jane requested extra to take home with her for later. The Newbury wasn't really a place to get a to-go box, but the restaurant was more than happy to oblige her.

Extra dessert in tow, they finally left the restaurant, got back into the limo and headed home for the evening. They laughed and talked the whole way back to their home. As they exited the limo – Jane once again standing in for the liveried man – Constance confirmed the time of Jane's doctor appointment the next day. Details on pick up would be finalised later.

Inside the house, all three women changed into pajamas, then Maura and Tasha sequestered themselves in the girl's room to 'play dress up' – Jane's words. Left to her own devices, Jane went to their room, propped herself up on multiple pillows, and pulled up a Netflix movie on Maura's iPad. She was almost finished with it when the bedroom door opened and Maura came in, attempting to be quiet.

"Oh!" She said, when she saw that Jane was still awake. "I thought you'd gone to sleep."

"Not without you, Maur." The brunette responded.

"Jane." Maura's expression softened. "I am going to wash my face and get ready for bed. Finish your movie." She instructed, but she stopped by the side of the bed and bent over to give Jane a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

The detective did as she was told, although the movie's ending was sort of strange. She liked it, but even her highly analytical mind hadn't seen the ending coming. She was turning off the device just as Maura exited the bathroom. The doctor took her tablet and slipped it into the drawer in her nightstand. Without a word, she got into bed beside Jane. Her girlfriend gave the M.E. back most of her pillows, but kept a few extra. It was becoming very difficult for Jane to sleep on her back comfortably, so she had started propping herself up a little to ease the discomfort. It worked for the time being.

They got comfortable – Maura on her side, curled against Jane's shoulder, one arm across her abdomen, resting just above the bump. "Maura?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm scared about tomorrow." Jane admitted.

That got the M.E.'s attention. "You are? Why?"

Jane hesitated. "What… What if we don't hear a heartbeat?" She asked. "I mean, I haven't felt the baby move since that one time. What if –"

"Oh, Jane." Maura cut her off. She sat up and looked down at her girlfriend. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the other woman's forehead. "I thought you said that you weren't sure if what you felt was the baby moving."

Jane bit her lip. "I know what I _said_ , Maura. But I'm at 16 weeks and I haven't felt _anything_ in there. Isn't that weird?"

Maura could pull up a list of hard facts on pregnancies, on how every woman was different. She knew that she could rattle off cold statistics that would have made _her_ feel better. With Jane, she knew that she needed to take a softer route. "Sweetheart, not every pregnancy is the same. All those books and websites out there only tell you what an average pregnancy feels like. I think that we can safely assume that you are anything but average."

That made Jane smile a little. "Yeah?"

"Yes. However, if you are truly worried, we can talk to your doctor tomorrow. I am _sure_ that all is well in there," she gave Jane's belly a light poke, making Jane laugh, "if for no other reason than it is a Rizzoli baby and they're tough."

Jane let out a sigh and seemed to relax. Maura lay back down beside her and she reached over and turned off the lamp on the night stand. "Maur?"

"Jane?"

"Do you think Tasha would be offended if I didn't go with you two to City Hall tomorrow?"

"You don't want to go? Why not?'

"'Cause I think it's more of a 'you and her' thing. I mean, it's not like she's taking _my_ name or anything. You're the one who's becoming her mom. I'm just… your girlfriend." Jane's voice cracked on the last word.

Maura had an idea of what was going on. Hormones. She had known that eventually, Jane would start crying or get emotional about things that wouldn't normally bother the tough detective. Maura tightened her arm around Jane, giving her comfort. "While I agree that tomorrow is about Tasha and me, I do _not_ agree that you are _just_ anything. I know that you love Tasha just as much as I do. I also know that she loves you and sees you as a parent as much as she does me. She knew that we came as a pair before she agreed to foster here."

"I know that."

"Good. So if you would like to stay here tomorrow because you don't want to get up early, I completely understand – you need your rest. Neither Tasha – nor myself – will think less of you for wanting to be well rested for your appointment tomorrow. You rarely get to sleep in and I think that it would be good for you to do so. No matter what, Jane, we love you."

The detective relaxed again. Her breathing calmed. "I love you, Maura." She sniffled.

"I love you, too, Jane."


	23. Chapter 23

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note:** Part two. This started out as one chapter, but it was soooooooooo long that I decided I needed to split it up. It's just a little bit of fluff before we get to the harder episodes. I hope you enjoy! Remember, I live off of reviews.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Intermission II ( _Part 2: Surprise_ )

Jane was on her second cup of coffee when the front door opened and Maura breezed into the house. She was grinning broadly, her dimples extra pronounced. Jane, in spite of having a terrible night's sleep, smiled back at her. Her night had been plagued by dreams that she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. At least none of them had featured her own personal nightmare. Instead, she'd had dreams of a zombie apocalypse where she was running for her life, heavily pregnant and slow. She'd gone into labour and given birth, only to be set upon by the undead. Her last 'memory' had been decaying faces and torn clothes as her world went black, the squalling cry of a baby the only sound.

She'd awakened in a cold sweat, breathing too hard and too fast. It had taken a depressingly long time to shake off the dream. Maura had still been in bed with her for that one, thankfully. The other woman's warm, calm presence had done more to ground her than anything else. Eventually, she had fallen back into an exhausted sleep.

Only to have yet another nightmare.

In this one, she was out shopping with Maura and the baby. Maura had wandered off like she was wont to do in a large store, leaving Jane with the baby. Jane had needed to go to the bathroom. She finished and they left the store – only to realise with dawning horror that she'd left the baby in the bathroom at the store. Frantically, she'd gone back to find the police already there and she'd been arrested for child endangerment by a very sad looking Frankie and _Barry Frost_.

Seeing Frost had been enough to snap her out of that dream, but when she woke up, Maura was no longer in the bed with her. Since she really did have to use the bathroom, she'd showered and tried her best to forget the dream. It hadn't worked and she was still tired, so, of course, coffee.

"Jane!" Maura greeted her, stopping by the door. She'd chosen to wear a lavender sun dress that showed off her toned arms and legs, and belted around her waist with a sash of a slightly deeper shade. She looked absolutely radiant.

"Hey," Jane replied, taking a long drink of her coffee. It was helping her mood and seeing Maura helped even more.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Maura told her.

"Um, okay. Who did you bring home from City Hall?" Jane was confused.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Jane, this is my daughter, Tasha Isles."

Understanding hit Jane and she grinned at the teenager who walked through the door in a pair of black designer jeans and a sunflower yellow blouse, with her favourite pair of white Converse sneakers. She smiled shyly at Jane. "Hey."

"Welcome home, Baby. Does it feel any different?" Jane wanted to know.

"A little. I have to get used to signing my new name." Tasha told her.

Maura shut the door. She crossed the room to Jane and kissed her cheek without standing on her toes. She'd worn her heels with the dress. "Good morning, Sweetheart," she murmured. Jane turned her head and caught her lips before she could turn away.

"It is now." Jane told her, with feeling. She wrapped an arm around Maura's waist so that she couldn't move.

"The two of you are going to give me diabetes." Tasha commented, but her smile was wide and warm.

Maura squirmed in Jane's hold. "Jane, you need to let me go. I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh." Jane released the blonde. "Sorry, Maur. Just glad to see you."

Maura searched her girlfriend's face and frowned. She had taken in the dark circles and slightly stooped posture and seemed to understand. She said, "We'll talk about it when I get back." Then she rushed for the bathroom.

When she was gone, Tasha approached Jane. "You okay?" She asked. "Maura said you stayed here to get some sleep, but you don't look like you got much."

Jane held out her arms and Tasha grinned, stepping into the hug. "I'm better now that you're both back." Jane told her. "So you decided not to hyphenate?"

Tasha stepped back. "Actually, I'm using 'Williams' as my middle name. It's not unheard of – even if it's not very feminine. Officially my name is now Tasha Genelle Williams Isles. I'm going to shorten it for the sake of everyone's sanity – Tasha G.W. Isles."

Jane grinned at her. "Good call. I think it sounds great. Just add M.D. after the end of it and it's perfect."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "I'm not a doctor yet, Jane."

"No, but you will be."

The girl gave a shrug. Then she let out a sigh and reached up to massage her temples.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah. I just didn't get much sleep last night, either. I woke up with this headache and it won't go away." Tasha told her.

"Did you tell Maura?"

"Uh-uh. Do you mind if I go take something and lie down? I want to be able to go with you to your appointment." Tasha looked hopefully at the brunette.

"Sure. Go on. I'll come get you when we are ready to go."

"Thanks, Jane." She smiled one last time, then headed for her own bathroom.

Maura appeared, looking refreshed, a minute later. "Where's Tasha?"

"She has a headache. She went to lie down." Jane replied. She finished her cup and contemplated a third.

"Oh," Maura said, a little disappointment in her voice. "I wish she'd said something."

"She was excited, Maur. I'm really glad that she's an Isles now."

"So am I." She took the coffee mug from Jane's hands and put it in the sink. "So, do you want to tell me why you look like you didn't sleep a wink after I left this morning?"

For the next hour and a bit, Jane and Maura sat on the sofa and Jane told her girlfriend about her nightmares. Maura sat quietly and listened. She worried about Jane's mental state because of the stress that her job put on her. Maybe Jane needed to think about taking desk work, just to keep her from having nightmares. Then again, Maura had read accounts of pregnant women who had what they described as 'missing baby' dreams for nearly their entire pregnancy.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up," Maura finally said.

"You're here now." Jane told her. Just getting to share the dreams had helped. She felt better than she had earlier.

"Next time, please call me if you need to." Maura instructed.

"I wanted to," Jane admitted, "but I didn't want to risk interrupting anything."

"Jane." Maura chided her gently. She leaned over and kissed the detective the way that she'd been wanting to since she'd gotten home. Jane let out a breath through her nose and participated fully.

"Thank you for listening to me, Maur. Next time, I'll call you. Promise." Jane told her when they wound down.

"Thank you. Are you ready for your appointment?"

"As ready as I will ever be, I guess. I'm still scared." Jane told her. Maura gave her a bright smile.

"I'm almost inclined to tell you that your dreams were part and parcel with that fear."

"Almost?' Jane asked, knowing that Maura had just said exactly that, without saying it directly. She was good at that.

"Mmm." She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "It seems logical."

Jane sighed. "You're probably right."

"Probably? Jane."

"Can we just get ready to go?" Jane grumped, but she leaned in and placed several kisses on Maura's lips in capitulation.

"Why don't I go get Angela and you let Tasha know that we are going?"

"Sure."

The got up and Maura walked outside to the guesthouse where Angela was and Jane knocked lightly on Tasha's door. She got a muffled acknowledgement, so she opened the door. Maura's daughter had changed into pajamas and was lying in her bed with a cloth on her head. The room was a dim as it could get with the blinds down and the curtains closed. Jane frowned as she approached the bed.

"Hey," she whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Tasha said, just as quietly.

"You okay?"

"My head. Is. Killing me." The girl said.

"You take anything?" Jane wanted to know.

"Yeah. Tylenol. I think I need something stronger."

"You got it." Jane left the room and into the bathroom. She found the migraine medicine that Maura kept under the sink. She got a water bottle and filled it with cold water and an ice pack from the freezer. She wrapped the ice pack in a towel, then took everything back into Tasha's room. The girl took the medication gratefully, then let Jane help her put the ice on her forehead, replacing the cloth. The detective kissed the side of the young woman's head, then left, closing the door as quietly as she could.

Maura was in the living room when Jane finished with Tasha. "Tasha still isn't feeling well." She reported. "Where's Ma?"

"Oh no. It was probably all of the excitement for today. Did you have her take something? Should I check on her?"

"Nah. Leave her be. We can check when we get back. Ma?" Jane replied.

"I don't know. She isn't in the guesthouse." Maura told her.

"What? She was so excited about this." Jane frowned. She took her phone off her belt and dialled her mother's number.

" _Janie?_ "

"Yeah, Ma, it's me. Where are you?" The detective demanded.

" _I have the day off. I'm out with Ron_." Her mother replied.

"What? Really, Ma?" Jane was now clearly upset.

" _What's wrong Jane? Are you okay? Is it the baby?_ "

Jane let out a frustrated sound. "Ma, the baby is fine. In fact, we are getting ready to go to my appointment."

" _Appointment? What appointment?_ "

Jane rolled her eyes. "The one you took today off to go to with us?" Geeze, did her mother have Alzheimer's?

" _Oh, that was today?_ "

"Yeah!"

" _I'm sorry! It must've slipped my mind. Ron called and… we haven't seen much of each other lately._ " Angela told her, sounding genuinely repentant.

Jane groaned. She couldn't get mad at her mother for wanting to spend time with her boyfriend. "It's fine, Ma. Go have fun with Ron. Am I going to meet him at some point?"

" _Thank you, baby. Get a couple of good pictures, would you?_ "

"Yeah, Ma. Bye." Jane ended the call. She looked at Maura to let her know, but saw that her girlfriend was also on her phone and had moved across the room. She waited patiently until Maura ended her own call. "Ma forgot about the appointment," she told the M.E. in a grumpy voice. "She's out with _Ron_."

"Ah. Well that's interesting. My mother just cancelled, as well. She said that she didn't realise just how bad the jet lag was going to hit her. She doesn't feel well and won't be joining us today." Maura told her.

"So it's just us?" Jane asked. She smiled. She actually kind of liked the sound of that.

Maura returned her smile. "Looks like it."

"Shall we go, then?" Jane held out her hand. Maura took it, threading her fingers with Jane's longer ones. They exited the house together.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

" _Janie_?"

"Yeah, Ma?" Jane answered her phone as she and Maura were leaving the restaurant they had decided to stop at for lunch. They had finished the doctor appointment – Jane and the baby were both healthy, though Jane needed to watch out for stressors in her life – and figured that since they were alone, they might as well go get something to eat, since Jane was now feeling better. They had heard the baby's heartbeat again, and it had done a lot to ease the detective's mind. Jane asked the doctor about her nightmares and the doctor has told her that it was not uncommon for expectant mothers to dream about their child. She stated that the nightmares were probably a result of outside stress and that Jane needed to find an outlet. Maura promised that she would do whatever she could to help with that.

" _Where are you two? I'm home now and I thought you'd be here, too._ " Angela replied.

"We're on our way now. We stopped for lunch."

" _Did you get pictures?_ "

"We did. We'll see you when we get home. Could you check on Tasha, please? She wasn't feeling well when we left."

" _You got it, baby. See you soon._ "

Jane ended the call and shook her head. She looked at Maura as she unlocked her car and then held the passenger door open for her. Maura grinned and got in. She loved it when Jane played the gentle-woman. When Jane got behind the wheel, she said, "Ma's acting really weird. First she forgets about my appointment, after almost two weeks of reminders. Then she calls and wants to know when we are getting home so she can see pictures? Does that sound fishy to you?"

Maura considered it. "While I agree that it's… odd, for Angela to forget something like this appointment, I don't think it's 'fishy'. You said she's spending time with Ron? She's probably just being driven by her hormones. I mean, she isn't getting any younger, but she isn't dead and –"

"– No. Don't go any further. I don't want to think of my mother doing _anything_ with her boyfriend, okay? Just no." Jane pulled out into traffic.

Maura giggled. She'd done that on purpose. "Well, I'm just saying that not everything your mother does has an ulterior motive."

Jane sighed, switched lanes smoothly, and finally nodded. "You're probably right. It wouldn't be the first time she spaced something like this. I mean she totally forgot my 16th birthday until, like, the day of. Then, she made up some story about how she _did_ remember, but had wanted it to be a surprise."

"Is that why you hate surprise parties?"

"Nah. Actually, I just hate my birthday."

"You mean the birthday that's coming up soon?" Maura asked.

"That's the one. Although," Jane said, thoughtfully, "the past few birthdays have been pretty good."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I've spent them with you, haven't I?"

Maura beamed at her. "And this year, I'll make sure to give you something _extra special_." Maura said the last part in a suggestive voice, bringing her voice lower.

Jane shivered a little. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something. Maybe it's my turn to set up the condo."

"That has to be the very best idea I've ever heard." Jane told her, a grin splitting her face. "I actually can't wait for my birthday, now."

Maura laughed. She reached across the centre divider and gave the detective's leg a squeeze. Then she put her hand on the back of Jane's neck, massaging gently. "God, that's nice. So, you wanna take a nap with me when we get home?"

"Are we going to sleep?" The M.E. asked.

"Eventually." Jane told her with a smirk.

"You're on, Detective."

"I love it when you call me that." Jane said, her voice dropping to a raspy rumble, the way that she knew made Maura's heart beat faster.

" _Detective_." Having Maura say it like that made Jane think about turning on her cop lights to get home faster. They pulled in to her parking spot and got out of the car, practically running for the door.

At the door, Maura fumbled with her key because Jane chose that moment to slide her arm around the smaller woman and lean in close to whisper a suggestion in the M.E.'s ear. She turned to give Jane an annoyed look, but annoyance turned to something else moments after her girlfriend cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a thorough kiss.

So they were surprised when the front door opened and Angela found them like that. The older woman's jaw dropped for a moment before a smile lit her face. She didn't get to see the two of them like this very often. They kept their affectionate displays to a minimum whenever the older woman was around. Angela figured it was their way of being polite for here sake. She could have told them that they didn't need to, but it was more fun catching them at it like this. She waited for them to take notice of her, but after more than a few moments watching them, Angela was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She'd never seen Jane kiss _anyone_ like that.

She cleared her throat, _loudly_. No change. She was starting to think that she was going to have to slam the door to get their attention when they broke apart. They leaned their foreheads together, both breathing hard, both grinning.

She cleared her throat again.

Jane's head snapped to the side in shock. Maura was a little slower, but she blinked in surprise when she saw her girlfriend's mother standing in the doorway, looking dazed.

"Uh, hey, Ma!" Jane said, loudly, the way she did when she was embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Hello, Angela," Maura greeted her.

"Welcome home, girls."

"Ma, have you been waiting for us on the other side of the door a long time?" Jane wanted to know, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Long enough," Angela replied. Both women looked away from her, then at each other. She saw that even through their obvious discomfort, neither woman was repentant. She had to fight to keep a grin off of her own face. How had these two remained just friends for so long when they looked at each other like that?

Angela cleared her throat again, breaking their concentration. They looked over at her again.

"Yes, Ma?" Jane asked, starting to sound grumpy.

"Are you two going to come in or are you going to stand around on the porch, necking like teenagers?"

"Ma!" Jane rolled her eyes.

Maura giggled and put a hand on Jane's arm, calming her. "Let's go inside, Jane."

Jane frowned at her mother, but gave the M.E. a sweet grin. "Okay." She said.

Angela barely resisted the urge to mumble the word _whipped_ as the two women walked past her into the house.

As soon as the front door closed and Jane and Maura entered the living room, several things became apparent. First, the room had been decorated with balloons, streamers, and other party detritus. Second, the kitchen table held a variety of what appeared to be finger-foods and a cut up sub sandwich on several platters. They also noticed that there were several people in the room, standing up and clapping. A banner had been hung that said, _Congratulations! It's a ?!_ the question marks were done in rainbow colours. It was actually kind of cute.

Both women stopped and stared. "Surprise!" Angela announced.

It took Jane longer to figure out what was going on than it did Maura. The M.E. suddenly grinned and turned to the detective's mother. "A baby shower? What a great idea, Angela! Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"A baby shower?" Jane swallowed. "Ma!"

"Oh hush, Janie. It wasn't even my idea." Her mother grinned.

"It was mine," Constance said, walking over and giving Jane a hug. Jane hugged her awkwardly, not sure what to think.

"Mother? You did all this?" Maura wanted to know? Tears had filled her eyes and her voice broke, though she was still smiling.

Constance moved to hug her own daughter. "Yes, dear. I asked you about it before I flew here, remember?"

Maura thought about it. "I remember you asking if Jane had bought anything for the baby. I said not yet, but that we had been window shopping."

"Precisely. I thought that the best time for a baby shower was _before_ you bought anything." Constance replied. "As for why I didn't include you in the planning – that's simple. This is not just for Jane, my dear. You're _both_ going to be parents."

Maura looked over at Jane, who was still looking a bit stunned. "My mother threw us a baby shower."

"Yes, she did." Jane shook her head ruefully. She shrugged and added, "Thank you, Constance." In a sincere tone.

"You're quite welcome Jane. Now, come into the living room and join the party." Mrs. Isles smiled at them again, then took Angela's arm and walked farther into the house.

Maura slipped her heels off and set them out of the way – to be put away properly at her earliest convenience. She looked at her girlfriend in amusement, but mouthed _I'm sorry_ to her. Jane took off her own shoes, smiling at Maura and shaking her head, also clearly amused. Normally, Jane hated surprise parties, but it helped that this time, she wasn't the only victim. She took Maura's hand and they walked into the living room.

The sofa had been cleared for them to share with Tasha. Their party consisted of both of their mothers, Nina from BPD, Gwen the nurse who had nearly been Tasha's foster-parent, and Tasha. It wasn't huge as baby-showers went, but that was okay with both women. Jane slung her arm around Tasha's shoulders as she sat down, pulling her into a hug.

She whispered, "Headache? For reals?"

"Are you mad?" Tasha wanted to know.

"No. I'm just a little disturbed that you can lie well enough that _believed_ you." Jane let her go and ruffled her hair the way she hated, in revenge.

When they were all seated again, Nina leaned forward from her chair and said, "I didn't even know you were pregnant, Jane."

"Really?" Jane asked, pleased that her ruse had been working.

"Honestly. When your mom asked me to come, I was shocked." The other woman told her. "But I'm really glad to be here. Thanks for the invitation."

"Uh… Yeah." Jane smiled at her.

Beside her, Maura was opening her little purse that matched her shirt. Trust the M.E. to have a purse that matched her shirt. She got out the little envelope that held the three ultrasound pictures the doctor had given them today. "Who wants to see pictures?" She asked, with a flourish. After the general clamour of the women, Maura passed the little package to Angela, first. She 'oohed and ahhed' appropriately before passing them to Constance.

"Did you find out the sex," Tasha wanted to know. She knew that it had been a possibility at today's appointment.

"Nope," Jane said with a huge grin. "This baby is really good at hiding. The doctor tried more than once but every time, it moved and blocked the shot. We decided that we'll just have to be surprised."

"So," Nina said, holding up one of the ultrasounds, "you're having an alien?" Everyone laughed at that. It was true that the baby was starting to look more like a person now, but the black and white ultrasound pictures didn't really show that. The 4D pictures tried, but the baby had seemed to be rolling away from the wand, so they really only got a single side-view and one of its back.

" _Jane doesn't like having her picture taken, either," Maura had told the doctor. Jane glared at her for a moment, then went back to staring at the screen. Maura leaned over and kissed the side of Jane's head, whispering, "It's still the most wonderful thing I've ever seen." Jane nodded in silent agreement._

Once everyone had a look at the pictures, Maura carefully put them away. She was going to hang one up on the refrigerator and scan the other two for her digital baby-book and to send to Casey. He had been so grateful for the first picture that they had sent him, that they had already decided to send more. They would continue to keep him up to date and to send him pictures after the baby was born. Once the kid was old enough, they would decide if they wanted to get to know him.

After the pictures were put away, the party really started. Angela was the ringleader and she made them play several games. The first was a naming game – you drew two words from a hat and you had to place them in order – first name, middle name – and the expecting mother had to pick her favourite one. Since Jane was the expecting one, Maura got to join in the games, but it was decided that she wasn't allowed to win. Gwen won that game with the name of _Brokeback Mazeltov_. The other names were equally silly, but that one had made Jane laugh until she snorted.

The next game that they played had everyone groaning – the diaper changing game. Each woman was given a diaper that was wrapped around a very full balloon of brown goo. If they could manage to take off the diaper, clean the balloon with a wipe, and re-diaper it, they won. It looked easy. The problem was that each balloon was heavy and the thin membrane of rubber was sensitive to every foreign touch. They had, of course, put down a disposable piece of plastic, first. Maura won that game and nobody could gainsay it; she was the only one to complete the task without a terrible accident. There was much applause and laughter.

After they cleaned up the mess from that game, they decided to play one more – one that Jane got to join in. This one was a tasting game. Angela had bought several different kinds of baby food and spooned them into separate bowls. Each person had to taste the food and try to guess what the flavours were. Luckily for all involved, she had stuck with the fruit and veggitable flavours. Tasha won that game, much to her surprise.

Presents came after that game and everything was adorable! Neither Jane nor Maura had gone baby clothes shopping at all. They had been waiting to see if they could tell what the sex of the baby would be before they tried, but since this doctor appointment had not gone as expected, they had agreed to buckle down and start purchasing what they knew they would need. From Angela they got multitudes of receiving blankets in almost every conceivable 'baby colour', a 'baby in a bag', which was soft and fuzzy, and had a little green dragon on the right breast, and an infant car seat. Gwen had gotten several of the most advance baby bottles on the market, – she swore that the hospital used the exact same kind – a play mat for tummy time, and a couple of sets of onesies. Nina, who admitted that she absolutely loved baby clothes, had found two outfits that had almost made Jane cry. One of them was a little police outfit, complete with a badge emblazoned on the front, pants, and black booties. The other was a set of pale green scrubs that had a stethoscope hand painted around the neck of the top, as well as pants with a fake drawstring, and white booties. She also gave them several plain coloured onesies, some tiny socks, and a set of crib sheets.

Jane was overwhelmed at everyone's generosity. She had to fight back stupid tears for most of the time she was opening her gifts. She had needed to grab Maura's hand a couple of times when her emotions threatened to overflow. Maura was loving every moment of this and she did what she could to make it easier on Jane. Jane had always hated being given gifts – any gift. She accepted them at Christmas and her birthday, but any other time, it was something that people who really knew her understood. Jane Rizzoli didn't take handouts from _anyone_. What she realised on that day was that if the gift was for her child, she would always accept it, and be forever grateful that she had the kind of friends who were so generous.

When it came to a gift from Constance, however, the older woman simply smiled and said, "It's upstairs in the nursery."

"What nursery?" Jane asked. She and Maura had been talking about clearing out the study sometime in the next week, and painting it, since they had already agreed on the colours. She looked at her girlfriend in confusion and Maura shrugged. She didn't know, either.

They both got up and went to the study, opening the closed door slowly. It was dark in the room, so Jane flipped on the light switch. Both women gasped as they looked around the room. All of the study furniture was gone – Maura's desk and chair, the small recliner that had been pushed back against the wall, between the two massive bookshelves filled with medical texts of all kinds, the massive bookshelves were also gone. The plain, beige carpet - which had been the main reason it was Maura's study - had been replaced by a soft shag carpet in a light blue-grey, with extra padding under it. The walls had been painted a soft mint-green, with borders along the ceiling in lavender, swirled with baby-blue. The room still smelled of fresh paint.

"Maura?" Jane asked as they entered the room and stood side-by-side, looking around the room.

"I asked for Tommy's help with this last week – he said he was willing to do whatever he could for his big sister. I knew that he had finished painting, but I hadn't really looked at the final product until now. It's beautiful."

Jane felt a pang in her heart and tears prick her eyes again. Her baby brother had painted the nursery for _her_ baby. Even if it had been terrible, she wouldn't have changed it for the world. It wasn't, though. It was perfect.

"It's perfect." Jane's words echoed her thoughts. "What about the carpet and… the rest?"

"It must've been my mother. Or yours?"

The 'rest' was the furniture that was now set up in the room. There was a crib that looked like it was hand-carved from a single piece of wood and stained a honey colour, a mobile dangling above it .Beside it was a changing table in the same shade. Both pieces of furniture were also fully stocked. The crib had a mattress in it with a fitted sheet in a soothing colour of yellow. Several blankets were stacked neatly at the foot of the bed. The changing station held a soft pad in the middle. On one side there were pockets in the wood that held baby wipes, diaper rash cream, and baby powder. The other side held extra diapers. Underneath were cupboards and Jane opened them to find even more diapers and extra wipes, more cream, and extra baby powder. A short bookshelf had been added to the room. On top of it was a small white baby bath, filled with wash cloths, baby soap, baby lotion, and baby oil. The first shelf held a variety of children's books from easy learning books to Doctor Seuss – in more than one language. The other two shelves held plastic bins full of a plethora of toys.

The best part of the room – in Jane's opinion – was the glider recliner chair. It had an extra soft cushion and when reclined, it was almost completely horizontal. Someone could sleep there if they had to. Even Maura had to admit that it was comfortable. Beside the table – on the left side for Jane's comfort – was an end table with a built in touch lamp that gave off a very soft luminescence that was just enough to see by, but not enough to hurt the eyes. Some of Jane and Maura's favourite books had been placed in the pockets of the stand as well.

Everything was arranged in a horseshoe formation around the ends of the room, leaving the centre open. Jane stood in the middle of the room, Maura at her side, and surveyed everything. Then she went forward to look at each item more in depth. When she did, she found that the mobile above the crib was tiny ambulances and police cars with working lights, police badges, and stethoscopes. A switch on the arm that held it over the bed caused it to start moving lazily in a circle, the lights on the vehicles to light up, and soft chimes to play music. It cycled through five different songs – _Frere Jacques_ , _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ , a song that Jane recognized the tune for, but not the name of, a song that Maura named as _The Water is Wide_ , and finally, _Amazing Grace_. Jane also found that the changing table had a built in warmer for the baby wipes and that hiding beside it was a _Diaper Genie_. She sat in the chair and as though she could fall asleep to the gentle swaying motion.

When she was done, she turned to Constance and her mother who were standing in the doorway, observing.

"Who did all of this?" She asked, quietly.

"I did." Maura's mother told her, stepping forward, hesitantly. "I hope that I didn't – oof!" She was interrupted by the detective throwing her arms around the older woman and burying her face in her shoulder, and starting to cry silently.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

After getting over her initial shock, Constance fully embraced the taller woman. She turned her head and spoke softly to Jane, "Several years ago a young and brash detective told me that if I didn't change my ways, that I was going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to me – my daughter. If I hadn't listened to you then, Jane, I'd have been the poorer for it. You gave me a relationship with Maura that I never thought I'd have. And now you are giving me a grandchild. I will never be able to thank you enough."

Jane listened and she sniffled quietly. After a few more moments, she straightened up. She was smiling and her hug the second time was genuine. "For what it's worth, I'm glad that you listened to me, too." She whispered. They both laughed.

The detective looked around for Maura and found that she was embracing Angela as hard as Jane had been her own mother. She tapped the blonde gently on the shoulder and Maura detangled herself to go into Jane's arms. They hugged hard and Maura sniffled a couple of times. Jane was glad to note that she was not the only one who was having trouble with her emotions.

"There is one more thing I'd like you to see," Constance said, as they two women broke apart.

"More?" Jane was astonished. "How could there be more?"

"Follow me, please." Maura and Jane followed as they were asked and Constance led them into their room. At first, Jane didn't understand what was happening, but then Maura gasped and left her side to cross to the far side of the room. Then Jane saw it tucked into the corner of the room. It was white with silver trim and it looked antique, though sturdy.

"Mother is this…?" Maura trailed off, running her fingers over the silver trim and smiling in awe.

"Yes, darling. This is the very same bassinette that you slept in for the first three months of your life." Constance told her daughter. Jane's mouth fell open and she approached it with new respect. It was a beautiful piece of work and she could just imaging baby-Maura all swaddled up asleep in such a thing. She loved it on that alone.

"Oh, mother!" Maura turned more watery eyes on her parent. She left Jane to hug her mother. "This is absolutely perfect. Thank you – for everything. How did you do all of this?"

"Oh, Angela had a hand in it as well. She told me that you were having the room painted. Once it was done, I made sure to get your schedule so that I'd know when you would be gone. Since it was only one room, it didn't take long to put in new carpeting, while Angela was home and you and Jane were at work.

Maura turned to Angela and said, "You wouldn't allow me in the room because you said that it still smelled too strongly of paint fumes and that Jane and I should see it together, once it had 'aired out'." Maura told her. She looked at Jane with incredulous eyes. Jane had to grin.

"Way to go, Ma. You kept Maura out of her _own room_." Jane congratulated her mother with a laugh. Maura glared at her, but only for a moment before it dissolved into a silly smile.

"What about all of _the rest_?" Jane asked, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the nursery and then at the bassinette.

"I brought that with me, today. It had all been delivered to the hotel and stored for me." Constance told her, "I had it assembled and brought here. The rest was easy." She laughed at Maura's expression of confoundment.

"Mother, this is the most amazing thing you have ever done for me. For us. Thank you, so much." The M.E. gushed.

"It was my great pleasure, my darling. Come, now. There are still more gifts." Constance told them, taking Maura's hand and pulling her from the bedroom. Jane followed, too stunned to say anything more. When she had told Constance that she was going to lose Maura if she didn't try harder, she had never expected _this_. She hadn't expected the woman to open her heart up to her as well and to simply accept this baby with no reservations. It was overwhelming, but also one of the most wonderful things to happen in her life. She knew that this baby was going to grow up deeply loved on all sides.

The rest of the gifts turned out to be two new paintings done by Constance herself. One was a still life of a vase of delicate-looking blue flowers with a baseball bat and mitt leaning against it. It said a lot and it was a piece of art that Jane could get behind. The second painting was of a green meadow, a bright and cheery blue sky, sunshine, a single fluffy white cloud, and a rainbow – all done with finger paints. Maura had gasped upon seeing it and told her mother that it would definitely be hung in the nursery. From Frankie, the baby received a Red Sox onesie with 'Rizzoli-Isles' and Jane's badge number on the back. Tommy had been more practical – he'd given them several different kinds of pacifiers, a diaper bag full of supplies, and a stroller. Jane instantly loved everything because who would have thought that her baby brother, the one who had run over a priest and been to prison, would be the most practical? He was also the only one to give them a card.

On the front was a white stork with a bundle hanging from its bill. It said, _**CONGRATULATIONS IT'S A**_ … and on the inside there was the same stork, scratching its head and looking down at the now open bundle in confusion. Inside the open blanket was a puppy, its tongue hanging out in a grin and the words, _**Oops! I'll get back to you on that one.**_ Jane laughed aloud and showed Maura. She smiled and rolled her eyes. On the inside was also a gift certificate to a high-end restaurant and a brief note from Tommy. It said:

 _Janie and Maura,_

 _Please take this gift card and treat yourself to a nice lunch or dinner after the baby is born. One thing I learned the hard way is that if you don't take some adult time, you'll go pretty crazy. I can't wait to meet my little niece or nephew and TJ says he is going to be the best cousin EVER. We love you both._

 _Your favourite brother,_

 _Tommy_

Jane knew that she had seriously underestimated her little brother. She was going to have to make more of an effort to see past his mistakes to the man he was now. He may not have the best taste in women, but he was a terrific dad and a great brother. Even if he had moved away to Chicago. She'd make sure to call him tomorrow and thank him for everything. She tucked the card away in the envelope and put it in the diaper bag so that she didn't lose it.

The final gift was from Korsak, though Jane had a sneaking suspicion that his girlfriend had a hand in the choosing. It was an adjustable baby sling. It was made of a light material that kept the infant snug against its mother's body but also gave _her_ freedom of movement. Jane had to try it on and she admitted that it would make her life easier. She loved it. She loved it all. She made sure to tell everyone just how grateful she was for all of the gifts and for coming to this baby shower.

Maura was also effusive in letting them know how glad she was for their support. She was so shocked that this had all been arranged by her mother. _Her mother_ , not Angela. Sure, Jane's mom had been a co-conspirator, but the idea had formed in Constance's mind, first. She had never felt so close to her mother as she did today. It was emotionally overwhelming, but she was keeping it together for Jane, who looked close to tears at any given moment.

After the gifts, they sat around talking and eating some of the food that was on the table. What wasn't eaten there, Angela had said she'd take it to the precinct and put it in the break room so that it wouldn't go to waste. Then everyone helped clean up and the house slowly emptied. Jane made sure to hug everyone and thank them – she would ask Maura if it was appropriate to give out thank you cards, because the M.E. would know that, just like she knew about everything else.

When only Maura, Jane, and Tasha were left in the house, they all sat on the couch and let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so I really hated lying to you guys!" Tasha blurted out.

Jane and Maura exchanged glances and then burst out laughing.

"Thank you, Tasha." Maura finally said. "It means a lot to hear you say that. However, it was for a good cause, so you are forgiven."

The teen grinned and swiped imaginary sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, I think we can over-look it." Jane agreed. Since Tasha was sitting between them, the bigger woman put an arm around the teen's shoulders and squeezed a little. "Just don't make a habit of going along with Ma's schemes. At least Constance was spearheading it, this time."

Tasha giggled at Jane. "I won't. This was just too good." She looked down at her hands for a minute. "I'm sorry that I didn't get anything for the baby."

"Why are you sorry?" Maura asked. "We don't expect you go buy anything."

"You don't?"

"Of course not." Jane told her. "Why would you think that you _have_ to buy things for the baby. If you want to, sure, but we don't expect it from you. Big sisters get to play with the baby and be resentful of the baby. Oh and they get to help teach them and get annoyed by them. Being a big sister is pretty important and it doesn't require presents. Unless you really want to."

"And," Maura added, "It'll be easier to buy something once it is born or we know the gender."

"Very true." Jane agreed. "Tasha, we are just glad to have you here with us. We think that we're really lucky that you agreed to join our family."

"You are so mushy," Tasha complained, but she was smiling brightly. She wiggled forward off of the couch. "I got invited to a group movie thing tonight, earlier today. May I go?"

"Sure." Jane said. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" She practically bounced away into her room, probably to change her clothes. She was very much like Maura in that way. She had to have to perfect outfit for whatever she was doing. Maura assured her that once the novelty of having easy access to so many outfits wore off, Tasha would settle down. She was not yet used to her new way of life. It would take more than just a few months. Jane didn't mind it. She loved that Tasha had so much in common with Maura. She knew that the teen wasn't afraid to go out and kick butt on the soccer field or play hockey with her – she didn't mind getting her hands dirty, if she had to. She was a balance between the two women and they both adored her. She came out a few minutes later, in a different outfit than before. She gave them both a little wave and left the house.

Once they had the house to themselves, Jane looked over and Maura and gave her a tired smile. "How about your mom, huh?"

"I know," Maura agreed. "I was so surprised. In a good way, of course. She seems excited about this baby, doesn't she?"

"She's happy to be a grandmother, Maur. Did you notice how much Ma calmed down after TJ was born and we figured out that he's Tommy's? I think it's a setting in the brain – you hit a certain age and if you have kids of the right age, you want them to have babies. Has your mother ever said anything to you about it?"

Maura thought about that for a moment. She scooted over on the couch so that she could curl her body into Jane's, resting her hand on Jane's belly and her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. Jane's arm settled around her like a comforting blanket. "My mother has not said anything overt about grandchildren," Maura said, thoughtfully. "However, she has been getting into the habit of telling me stories about the grandchildren of her closest friends. It never occurred to me that she might be hinting at wanting a grandchild from me."

"Yeah, she's definitely not Ma. Thank God. Two of her would be a nightmare. I like your mother's way better. Can you believe we got all this _stuff_ for the baby and it's not even born yet?"

"We are extremely lucky to have the kind of friends that we do, aren't we?" Maura commented.

"They are the best, yeah. Can you believe Tommy? He painted the room perfectly! I love it, don't you?"

Maura nodded emphatically. "Oh, I really do. I can't believe that I allowed your mother to keep me from going inside for so long. In my own home!"

That made Jane chuckle. "Yeah. She's sneaky like that. It was a nice surprise, though. It was maybe the second time that I've ever been thankful to her for interfering in my life."

"When was the first time?"

"She invited Joey Grant to dinner without telling me. It gave me a chance to get to know him and I realised that I could like him, instead of being at odds with him all the time." Jane admitted.

"Angela is a good person, Jane," Maura insisted. "You should really give her more of a break. She loves you."

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know she does, Honey. But if I ever act like she does with our kid, please stop me. I want him or her to like me."

"That's ridiculous, Jane. Our child will love you because of who you are, not because I stop you from being yourself. Just like I love you for being you." Maura told her, matter of fact.

Jane kissed the side of Maura's head. "I love you, too, Maur." She tried to stifle a yawn, but was only moderately successful. "Sorry."

"You've had a long day, Jane. Why don't you go take a nap?" Maura suggested.

"Ugh. Yeah, okay." She knew that taking naps was good for the development of the baby. "Wanna join me?" The detective asked.

Maura thought about it. "Actually, a nap sounds divine." She agreed. Maura knew that naps helped with cognitive function in adults. She also wanted Jane to get some kind of rest, after her night of restlessness. She wanted to be there if the woman she loved had another nightmare. It made Maura feel special when Jane turned to her as a source of comfort because she felt that for the first time in any relationship she had been in, it put them on equal ground. Jane leaned on her as much as she leaned back.

"Yay." Jane got up from the couch and held out her hand. Maura took it and followed her to the bedroom. They both stripped and got into bed – Maura had a strict 'rule' about street clothes in the bed. She also loved sleeping in the nude as much as possible, something that Jane was also starting to love. That feel of Maura's skin against hers felt like the most natural thing in the world, which was an intimacy that she'd never really had in any of her previous relationships. It grounded her more than anything else.

"We really should pick a name," Jane murmured sleepily, curling on her side, spooning Maura from behind.

"Mmm. We will." Maura yawned. She'd not realised how tired she actually was until she was lying down, surrounded by Jane's warmth. "Later." A moment later, they both dropped into slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note:** Sometimes life takes a left turn. My Muse went AWOL and my life turned upside-down. Sorry for being away so long. I'll try to make sure I'm a little more frequent with my updates. This is one of my favourite episodes. I can't say exactly why, though. It's also the start of the Sands storyline, which some people don't like, but that I love because Jane hadn't been the target of a psychopath in a season or so. Hope you all enjoy this one. Reviews keep me going!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Justice ( _A Bad Seed Grows_ )

Maura was sitting at the sitting at the bar reading a new Scientific Journal article on her tablet. She heard Jane come down the stairs and looked up with a smile. When Jane saw her, the brunette grinned back. She crossed the brief space between them to give her a kiss. Maura responded immediately, cupping Jane's face and drawing her closer.

"Good morning," the detective said when they broke apart.

"After last night, it certainly is," the M.E. replied with a smirk.

'Last night' referred to the rendezvous they'd had at Jane's condo after work where they hadn't even gotten as far as the bedroom. Instead they'd made love on Jane's couch for several hours to celebrate having been a couple for four months. This was a big deal for both of them considering that neither woman had been in a relationship that long in years. Afterward, they'd gone out to dinner and a movie. It was the first real date that they'd been on in quite a while, meaning that it was even more special. They'd gone to bed curled around one another, both women happier than they had ever been.

Jane gave Maura another peck on the lips before moving away to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Maura watched her go, admiring her in her suit jacket and slacks – even if the jacket had been worn the day before. In fact…Maura sat forward and peered at the shoulder of it with a frown. There was _something_ on it. She got up and walked to where the tall brunette stood, pouring hot liquid into a mug. Curiously, Maura reached up and used her thumb and forefinger to pick up whatever it was that was clinging to Jane's suit. There seemed to be even more on the sleeve and along the collar.

Jane, unsure of what Maura was doing, stood still for all of five seconds before she set the coffee pot down and batted at Maura's hand. She took two long strides away from the M.E. and faced her with a frown.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "Grooming me?"

Maura narrowed her eyes. "You have _something_ all over your jacket."

"So what?"

"You can't go to work like that, Jane." Maura insisted. She walked to the other side of the room, opened a drawer, and pulled out a lint roller. Brandishing it like a sword and with an expression of playfulness, said, " _Engarde!_ "

Jane eyed her girlfriend with a sour expression. "You do realise that I carry a gun, right?" She asked, dryly. It was too early and she hadn't even had her coffee yet.

Not caring, Maura began to stalk forward, the lint roller held at the ready. Jane didn't move, she just waited until the M.E. got close and took a long step back. "Will you get away from me with that thing?" She demanded.

"Give me your jacket, Jane." Maura commanded right back, making a swiping gesture with the silly device and shifting her weight forward.

"No."

Just then the door opened and Angela Rizzoli entered the house. She took in the scene before her and said in her most authoritative voice, "Both of you, cut it out before someone gets hurt."

"She started it," Jane muttered, childishly.

"Well, _Jane_ cannot go to work with whatever _that_ is all over her jacket." Maura defended, but she'd relaxed her stance.

"I was gonna shake it off when I got to work," Jane told her, moving back over and picking up her coffee to move it so that she could add creamer and sugar.

Angela looked sternly at her daughter and held out her hand. "Give it here, Jane."

Jane scoffed. "Ma!"

"Just do it, Jane." Angela instructed, the steel of motherhood in her voice. Maura smirked in triumph and the detective glared daggers at her girlfriend as she shrugged out of the jacket and handed it over to her mother.

The M.E. and the Rizzoli matriarch gathered around the jacket and began picking pieces of whatever it was off of the material.

"Okay," Angela said, picking up a piece of it and holding it up to examine, "what is this stuff?"

Maura inspected it closer and said, "It appears to be low-grade foam rubber like they use in inexpensive throw pillows, chair cushions, and cheap furniture."

"It's from my couch." Jane interjected. Both women turned appalled gazes on her. "What? The duct tape came loose."

"Duct tape?" Maura asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Angela said. "Greeks use Windex. Rizzolis use duct tape."

Maura turned to Jane, an expectant expression on her face. "It has a _hole_ in it." Jane defended. "Do we have anything to eat?"

"Why does your couch have a hole in it, covered in _duct tape_? And how did I not know that?" Maura wanted to know, absolutely astonished.

"Because I… coveritwithapillow." Jane said quickly, her words running together.

Maura rolled her eyes and shook her head. She went back to cleaning off Jane's jacket. She remembered that when she and Jane had been getting ready to leave the condo the night before, Jane had had to search for her jacket because it had somehow gotten stuffed down in the couch. She wished that she'd known about the hole at the time.

Angela rolled her eyes at her daughter and Jane made a face at her. "Jo Friday did it! I'm lucky Korsak found her owners before she ate the whole couch."

"Don't blame Addie." Angela interjected. "It's not her fault that your couch tastes like frank and beans."

"My couch does not taste like frank – wait, how do you know Jo Friday's owners changed her name to Addie?" Jane asked. She had begun to look through the cupboard, had not found what she wanted and moved to the fridge.

"I Skype with her family." Angela replied.

Jane paused in her search for food. "You _Skype_ with her _family_?"

"Yeah. Her name was Addie before she was lost."

Jane rolled her eyes. She'd spoken with Jo's family, too, making sure that the little dog was happy and safe. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she sometimes missed the animal. Just like Maura would never admit how much she missed Bass the tortoise, who now lived at the zoo.

"More to the point," Maura said, "Why haven't you replaced your couch? The dog's been gone over a year."

Jane frowned. Not finding anything that looked good, she turned back around and spotted the full fruit dish on the counter. There was an odd looking orange fruit with spikes coming out of it. She picked it up carefully. "I _like_ that couch. What is this?"

"It has a hole in it, covered in duct tape." Maura insisted as she used the lint roller to clean the rest of the debris off of Jane's jacket. "It's an African Horned Cucumber."

"Can you eat it?" The detective asked, dubiously. She loved Maura, but the M.E.'s penchant for buying strange things was a quirk that she was still getting used to.

"Of course. It tastes like a banana. You need a new couch."

"Do we have one?" Jane asked, putting the weird little fruit back in the dish.

"A new couch?" Maura asked, confused at the turn in conversation.

Jane rolled her eyes again. "No, a banana. I don't need a new couch, Maura. I don't even live there anymore." Her phone buzzed on her hip. She picked it up and hit the talk button, "Rizzoli."

Maura answered her phone, too, already moving to get her kit and following Jane out the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

They bickered all the way to the crime scene. It wasn't until Maura mentioned that it was unsanitary that Jane started to waver. If Maura thought it was unsanitary, there was a good bet that they wouldn't be using it for the same thing that they had the previous night any time soon.

All of the couch talk was cut short as they were led to the scene of the crime by Korsak. A teenager in a cage in the woods. This was new, even for Jane. It hit her, hard. She felt her eyes fill with tears – not tears of sadness, though the sight was bad enough. She was angry, suddenly. Jane found that she wanted to find the person who had done this more than she wanted anything else.

"Please find me some evidence so I can put whoever did this in a cage of their own," the detective told Maura. Maura promised to do her very best.

Back at headquarters, they began their investigation, though there wasn't much to go on. They had managed to identify the victim and Maura had found that the likely cause of death was a fatal drug overdose, administered by needle. That pissed Jane off even more. She _needed_ to find this person and soon.

Unfortunately, after half a day of fruitless searching by everyone on her team, Jane was feeling pretty useless. They had next to _nothing_ to go on. Maura had found that the hair on the cage came from animals and that the blood was probably animal blood. Jane surmised that the killer had been practising with smaller animals, getting prepared for a human. Whoever had done it was methodical and smart, but hopefully not smarter than the police.

Having had enough, Jane decided to visit Maura in her office, hoping that she would have more information than before. If not, at least getting to see her girlfriend might help brighten her mood. Maura was at her desk, her laptop set up in front of her, but she looked up as soon as Jane came through the door.

She frowned and said, "You look exhausted. Why don't you go home and get some rest." It worried her that Jane wasn't sleeping well. Her nightmares seemed to have tapered off, but the additional weight that she was gaining from the baby's growth was making her uncomfortable at night. She tossed and turned and woke needing to pee several times throughout the night.

Jane sighed loudly and slumped down on to Maura's couch with a weary groan, putting her booted feet up on the coffee. Normally, Maura would have scolded her for that, however, she couldn't bring herself to do that today. She got up from her desk and walked across the room to close her office door.

"Can't." Jane told her. "Not until I find something, _anything_ , to move this case forward."

"Well," Maura began, going back to her desk and picking up a piece of paper, "how about a preliminary tox screen?"

Jane leaned forward eagerly, "For real?" She took the paper from Maura, looking it over with a frown. Maura sat down beside her on the sofa. After a few moments, Jane lowered her hand. "Great," she said, voice full of sarcasm, "that leaves only 7 million other drugs that could have been given to her."

"On the bright side, the full report should be ready tomorrow." Maura told her, trying to be positive. Jane eyed her with distain. "Have you given any more thought to the couch situation?"

Maura sat down on the couch next to her and leaned her head on Jane's shoulder.

The detective rolled her eyes. The M.E. was like a dog with a bone. "Maura, Honey, I love you. I do. I don't need a _new_ couch. I mean it's not like I still _live_ there or anything." It was a used argument, but still her best defence.

Maura pouted at her. "So, what, you're just going to put more _duct tape_ on it and act like the hole doesn't exist?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Jane." Maura's tone was no longer plaintive.

"Maura…" Jane whined. "Seriously?"

"Would it be so bad to have a new couch? What if Tasha decides she wants to live off campus, but not at home? Wouldn't it be nice for her to have a place of her own?" Maura asked.

Jane actually thought about that. She'd already bought the condo, and she was already making the payments and if she wasn't going to sell it, maybe having Tasha live there while she was going to college wouldn't be so bad. At least it would be used for more than just random hook-ups between herself and Maura.

"Fine. If it matters that much to you." Jane told her with a resigned shake of her head. "For Tasha."

Maura sat up and clapped her hands. Then she took Jane's face in her hands and pulled her down, placing a light kiss on her lips. "I love you, Detective."

Jane couldn't help but smile back. She loved it when Maura called her that. She leaned forward and gave the blonde a proper kiss, cupping the back of her head and nibbling the M.E.'s lower lip. Maura hummed in approval.

When the kiss wound down, both women were smiling. Jane took her feet off of the coffee table and got up from the couch. She still looked tired, but her posture was better. "I love coming down here." She said, smiling.

"You're always welcome. What are you going to do, now?" Maura wanted to know.

"I'm going to go back up there and try to kick up a lead, somehow." Jane told her, resolutely.

"Well, try not to work too late."

"Just come get me when you're ready to go home. Unless I find the Holy Grail for this case before then, I'll go home with you. 'Kay?" Jane replied. Maura nodded, smiling up at her.

Then, like she said she would, Jane went back up to the bull pen and tried her best to focus on finding anything that might help with this case. She did try. Except that for some reason the baby had chosen _now_ to become really active. She had been feeling an almost constant fluttering in her abdomen for the past hour and it was distracting as hell. Then, just when it seemed that the baby was settling down, she got the sudden urge to pee. Great.

Sighing, Jane got up and hurried to the bathroom. Just as she was finishing, she got a call from Maura.

"Hey! I think the baby is gonna be a soccer player." Jane said, by way of greeting.

There was a pause before Maura responded, " _I take it you have been feeling some movement?_ "

"Oh yeah!"

" _That's great, Jane! What's it like?_ " Maura wanted to know.

"Like a bunch of butterflies dancing inside of me. It was weird, but kind of neat. I can't wait until you can feel it, too." Jane told her. It wasn't a lie. The feeling, while distracting, had filled Jane with a sense of well-being that she hadn't had felt since hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time. It was something that she wanted to share with Maura.

" _Me, too._ " The smile was evident in the M.E.'s voice.

"So, what's up?" Jane wondered. She went into the break room and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. Since she hadn't put anything in the fridge, there was nothing for her. She was hungry. "You ready to call it a day?"

" _Not yet, sorry. Actually, I called because something very strange just happened._ " Maura proceeded to tell her about the visit that she had received from a Doctor Kevin Foley, a psychiatrist that she had gone to school with. She told Jane about how he had seemed nervous and had started asking questions about Sheila MacIntyre, their victim found in a cage. " _It was very strange, Jane. He was nervous about something, but he wouldn't or couldn't tell me why. I thought that you would want to know._ "

Excited now – this was the first real possible lead they'd had all day. "Thanks, Maur. I appreciate it. We'll look into it."

" _I would not expect anything less. But, it's late and you probably won't be able to get much today. I should be done with this last report in about 15 minutes. Do you still want to go home with me?_ " The M.E. asked.

Jane thought about it. "That's long enough to do some preliminary research. Just come up and get me when you're done. Today has been long enough and I really just want to spend some quality time with you and Tasha."

" _I think that can be arranged. Are you feeling…amorous?_ " Maura sounded almost helpful.

"No, I'm just kind of tired. I think… Are you opposed to sharing a shower with me, later?" Jane asked, trying not to sound hesitant. She didn't want Maura to think that she didn't want to be with her. That was as far from the truth as could be. Jane just wasn't feeling very sexy today.

" _I understand. I'll see you soon._ "

Jane went back to the bull pen and told Korsak what Maura had told her about Doctor Foley. Then she spent the time she had until Maura came for her doing some searches on the doctor. What she found didn't make her feel any better about his visit to Maura. It wasn't much, but the very first picture she found was of the psychiatrist standing in front of a bunch of cages that all held animals. The cages weren't the same as what they had found, but looked similar enough for Jane. She made up her mind to go to Doctor Foley's office in the morning and have a little chat with him.

Maura came for her not long afterwards and the two said good night to Vince on their way out. The older man smiled at their backs as he turned off his own computer. He had a date with Kiki tonight and didn't want to be late. He hadn't introduced her to anyone, yet, but he had a feeling that the time was coming, soon, when he would have to stop hiding her. He idly wondered what Jane would think of her and what she would think of Jane.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane turned sideways and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face had filled out considerably - she was no longer all sharp angles and pointy chin. It reminded her a little of how it had been when she was younger and had the nickname 'Roly-Poly-Rizzoli', except that she actually liked the way she looked, now. Part of that was knowing it would probably all go away once she had the baby, and part was that she knew that Maura liked the way she looked. Jane loved the way that Maura looked at her, it made her feel warm from the inside out. She also loved the way that Maura touched her with such reverence and obvious enjoyment; she'd been touching the detective's face a lot lately.

Another thing that Jane noticed was that her skin seemed softer than it had before. She knew that part of that was all of the vitamins that Maura had her taking. She hated taking pills of any sort, but she'd do whatever Maura told her as long as it meant that this baby would be healthy. It was the first time in her life that she was allowing someone else to help take care of her, because she'd been extremely independent for as long as she could remember. When Casey had tried to do what Maura was doing - making her breakfast, washing her clothes, etc. - Jane had been grateful, but embarrassed and a little resentful. When her girlfriend did it, she was just grateful and made sure to let Maura know that. She loved seeing the M.E. smile, loved to see her deep dimples and the way her hazel-green eyes lighted up when she laughed. Maura told Jane once that when the detective smiled at her, it made her heart skip a beat.

Jane smiled at that thought. She hadn't told Maura that when the M.E. smiled at her, it made her a little dizzy - in a good way. She had to keep her badass reputation somehow.

The next part of her body that had been intriguing Jane were her breasts. They had grown over two cup sizes and she wasn't sure if they were going to stop. She wasn't used to the weight of them or how sensitive the nipples had become. Even the lightest touch of Maura's fingers or tongue was enough to send lightening zipping southward. Maura had assured her that it was normal and that they were simply preparing for her to breast feed. That once the baby was born Jane would feel better about their size. Jane had actually overheard a snippet of conversation at HQ - a couple of rookies chattering about all of the "hot chicks". Within the brief window that she'd sort of eaves dropped, Jane had grinned to hear that they thought she was "hot as hell - but way outta their league". She was head over heels in love with Maura, but flattery from a third - or even fourth - party never hurt.

Jane's eyes came to rest on her stomach. It was so very odd to see the way that it expanded, instead of being flat and toned. She'd been reading stories lately about women who didn't know they were pregnant until they went into labour. Each and every time she rolled her eyes because there were so many changes happening with her body that she'd have to be blind and stupid not to know that something was up. She turned to face the mirror, taking in her shape from the front and marvelling at the difference it made. It was beginning to be difficult to hide her pregnancy from the higher-ups at work. True to his word, Korsak hadn't said a thing, and neither had Frankie or Nina. They all trusted that Jane would know when it was time to slow down and take it easy. The funny thing was that Jane had never felt better in her life. Sure, she got tired easier (she had dozed off tonight while watching a movie with Maura and Tasha), but aside from that, she felt amazing. She was definitely not ready for desk duty, but at some point, someone was going to say something to the brass and she was going to end up there. She could only hope that she wouldn't get into trouble for not being forthright.

Jane wondered how big she was going to get. One thing that Maura was doing was making sure that Jane was still exercising daily. She'd taken her to Yoga classes specifically designed for pregnant women - even though the detective complained every time. They had also started doing water aerobics, which seemed ridiculous at first, but that Jane was now sort of enjoying - at least more than yoga. Maura had signed her up for Lamaze classes, too, starting once she hit her third trimester. Maura insisted that it would help her with delivery, although from the videos that Jane had watched, she couldn't understand how. It looked to her like sex-ed and awkward breathing combined. Jane had also been looking at videos of women giving birth and she could not see how awkward breathing was going to help with that. In fact, for the first time in her life, Jane was seriously considering asking for drugs when she had her baby.

Warm arms encircled her from behind, causing her to startle. Naked skin pressed against her back, soft and warm, familiar and comforting. Jane leaned back into the embrace and let out a contented sigh.

"What are you over here thinking about so hard?" Maura asked, pressing light kisses to her girlfriend's shoulders, causing goose bumps to rise on her gorgeous olive skin. "The case?"

Jane hmm'd and turned around to face her gloriously nude girlfriend. "Actually, I was trying to _not_ think of the case." She said, smiling. "And I think this might do just that." She practically purred the last part. She leaned down and caught the blonde's lips in her own. Maura returned her advances, hands running the length of the taller woman's back, coming up over her shoulders to cup her face and draw her closer, deeper. Jane groaned, wrapping one arm around the blonde's slim waist and the other tangling in her soft, silky hair.

When the kiss wound down, both women were breathing harder and grinning at each other. Jane walked backwards until her legs hit the bed and she sat down, pulling Maura with her, causing the M.E. to straddle her lap. She tugged her head down and kissed her again, this time making Maura whimper a little and press against her. Their tongues met and glided past each other, tangling and caressing. They broke apart, both trying to catch their breaths a while later, resting their foreheads together. Maura leaned her body back just a little so that she could snake her hand between them to very gently cup Jane's breast. The detective hissed at the tenderness and ended in a moan because Maura seemed to know just exactly what to do to turn it into pleasure.

"I thought," Maura whispered, "that you said no sex."

Jane arched into Maura's touch with a quiet moan. "I s-s-said th-that?" She stuttered, biting her lower lip to keep from being too loud.

"Mmm-hmm." Maura moved to the other breast, but bent her head and used her lips to replace what her hand had been doing.

"Oh god!" Jane whimpered. "I m-must've been c-c-crazy. Fuck, Maura!" Jane's head fell backwards and she went with it, propping herself up on her elbows. It was getting harder to lie down flat without discomfort, so the two had been experimenting with different positions. This was one of the most effective that they had found. Maura left off on Jane's breast and made a line of kisses up to the prominent collar bones of the woman she loved. She used teeth first, before soothing it with her lips. Jane's hips jerked of their own accord and Maura could see the way her lover's body tensed. Slipping a little sideways, she positioned herself so that one knee was between Jane's thighs for leverage. She leaned in to kiss the pulse point on Jane's neck, sucking gently until the other woman was practically squirming beneath her. Using one arm to help keep some of her weight off of Jane, she slid the other hand lower until she cupped her lover in her hand. She was not surprised to find the beautiful brunette ready for her and Jane made an eager, pleading sound.

With the ease of familiarity, Maura slipped one finger, and then two, into Jane and the detective groaned, "Yes!" It made the blonde smirk, knowing that the heat and wetness surrounding her digits was all caused by her. Jane had admitted to her not long ago that she'd never been like that for anyone else that she'd ever been intimate with. It made the doctor feel powerful and tender all at the same time. She began to move her hand in a short, sharp rhythm in response to the way that Jane's hips had started to move. She leaned back and watched the way her girlfriend moved, tracing the lines of the tall, lithe body. She marvelled at Jane's bone structure, at the way her hips seemed to make a perfect V and the bulge of her pregnancy just above that. It was unbelievably sexy. She tugged Jane back up and covered her mouth again. Jane began to grind on her, forcing her fingers just a little deeper. It was a slightly uncomfortable angle for her wrist, so she moved and Jane gasped. Her eyes flew open, black almost completely swallowing the velvety brown pools that she loved so much.

Maura stopped, concerned that she'd hurt Jane, but the other woman just smirked at her and started moving again, her eyelids fluttering closed and Maura could feel the change inside, pressing against her fingers. She kissed Jane again and curved her fingers, finding just the right spot to make Jane moan and a few moments later, she broke off from Maura's mouth to bury her face in the soft skin of the M.E.'s neck and shoulder. Her climax was one of the most beautifully erotic things that Maura had ever seen - it always was. Maura did her very best to keep it going as long as she could.

Jane finally stopped shuddering against her and sagged forward, signalling it was time for Maura to stop. She did, easing her fingers out slowly. Jane groaned, half in relief and half at the loss. She mumbled something unintelligible into Maura's skin.

"What, Jane?" She asked her girlfriend.

Jane lifted her head enough to turn it and rest her cheek instead. "I said, 'I plead temporary insanity'."

Confused, Maura said, "What for?"

"The no sex thing." Jane replied, making the M.E. giggle.

"Mmm. I see. What about our shower?"

Jane let out a long breath and slowly sat up straight. Her pupils were still enormous, but she wore a satisfied post-coital glow. "If it means that I get to return the favour, you're on."

Maura smirked. "Oh, I think that can be arranged."

The water was perfect and Maura had a shower that gave them plenty of room. Jane was on her knees, thankful for the soft-ish non-slip mat that Maura had covering the tile – for safety, of course. Maura was grateful for the bar she'd installed in case she ever needed help standing up in the shower. She certainly needed it now. Jane had lifted one leg over her shoulder as she sank to the shower floor. She didn't even bother with foreplay, which was okay with Maura since she was already turned on from watching Jane only a few minutes before. Jane's mouth engulfed her, her tongue probing and tasting for a few minutes before Maura's grumbling moans brought it to the throbbing centre of her being and began to play. One of Jane's hands was running up and down the back of her thigh, stopping to dig her blunted nails into the soft, sensitive skin of Maura's ass and making the blonde's vocalizations just a little more so. The sound of the shower drowned out the noises for anyone not in the immediate area. Jane's other hand snaked upward past Maura's hip and over her stomach to cup one of her breasts. It was at this time that both women were glad of Jane's long arms as she didn't have to strain to reach it. Her thumb wound circles around the hardening nub, stopping to pinch once in a while and drawing out more gasps of pleasure from the doctor.

It didn't take long before Maura felt the familiar coil of heat beginning in her belly. Somehow, Jane seemed to know this, too, because she abruptly stopped with her tongue and pulled away. She got carefully to her feet and pulled Maura hard against her. She kissed the blonde's lips, hard and possessive, before letting her go and dropping her lips to make a trail along Maura's jaw, to her ear. She captured Maura's ear lobe between her lips, sucking the tender bit of flesh and flicking it with her tongue, making Maura gasp and shudder. With no warning, Jane slid her fingers into place, curling them deep inside her lover and making the other woman moan. She used her thumb in place of her tongue and began to pump in and out in a hard, sharp rhythm. Maura's breathing hitched another notch and she panted, "Yes, god, yes, like that!" It wasn't long before she was clutching Jane's shoulders, arching into a bow, and throwing her head back as her climax ripped through her.

"Jeezus, Maura, you're beautiful," Jane whispered as she slipped her fingers out and eyed them with satisfaction. To her, there was nothing more exquisite than seeing Maura Isles come undone. The M.E. stayed against her, head having fallen forward to lean against Jane's collar bone. When the grip on her shoulders loosened, Jane smiled and looked down. Maura's eyes were still a little glazed, but she grinned happily up at Jane before laying her cheek against Jane's shoulder again and resting her hands on Jane's belly.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and bent her whole body around the blonde, as though she were a set of living armour. "I love you," she said, her voice huskier than normal. Maura responded by nuzzling the skin of Jane's neck lightly with her nose. They stood under the streaming hot water like that for a few more minutes before easing apart. Jane reached up and touched the blonde's cheek lightly with the back of her fingers a final time and said, "We should probably shower before we run out of hot water."

Maura nodded, but she didn't move. She stared up into Jane's face as though searching for something. Whatever she found there made her lips quirk upward and her dimples deepen. "Wash my back?" She asked.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Tonight they were supposed to celebrate.

 _Jane had_ known _in her gut that Daniel O'Neil was the killer, even if he was only 16 years old. Even when she saw him on the floor of the closet in Doctor Foley's office, something has seemed very off about him. When she had attempted to interview him about what had happened in the doctor's office, the boy had done a good bit of acting – accusing the doctor of molestation. With Foley dead and unable to defend himself, the accusation stuck. They had no evidence to the contrary and it was going to be a bitch to get a subpoena for the doctor's records._

 _All that Jane had to go on was the expression on his smug little face as he stared at the one-way mirrored glass of the interrogation room. He didn't look upset – not about his parent's obvious distress, or about having just killed a man. In fact, he seemed almost pleased, like he knew that he was going to get away with both the murders of Doctor Foley and Sheila MacIntyre. It made her blood boil._

 _What made it even worse was when he'd approached her in the parking garage after she'd come back from her interview at the animal shelter. What she'd learned there cemented her feeling that the kid was definitely sick and if left unchecked, he could turn into the next_ Hoyt _. He'd practically admitted to everything without saying anything that could be used against him. He was taunting her – and by extension, the police department – because he thought that he had won. It only made Jane angrier and more invested in somehow bringing this kid down._

 _It had also made her worry. What if her kid turned out like Daniel O'Neil? Would she be able to tell or would he (or she) go on for years, unchecked, until the police caught up with them? How could something like this happen and a parent not realise that something was seriously wrong with their kid? It was that thought that made her remember the interview with Daniel and the way that his parents had reacted. She considered that Daniel's mother had been a mess – more of a mess than Jane thought was truly warranted. Maybe it meant nothing, but she suddenly had a sinking suspicion that Mrs. O'Neil knew_ something _, and wasn't talking for some reason. Daniel's father on the other hand, seemed pretty oblivious to any of his son's possible short-comings._

" _He thinks that he's smarter than us," Korsak told her after he'd come up from the basement where he and Maura had been going through the narrative files that Doctor Foley had on Daniel. He had called and told her that one of the narratives held exactly all of the elements of Sheila MacIntyre's death, but that without Doctor Foley there to interpret them and give the therapeutic value to them, they were not admissible in court. Even if they could somehow prove that Daniel was psychotic, as Korsak had pointed out, he_ was _smart. He'd never stay put in a psychiatric institute unless he was proven guilty of Sheila's death. Unless a credible witness came forth to denounce him._

 _That was when Jane saw Detective Munson in the hallway waiting on the elevator, noticed her resemblance to Mrs. O'Neil, and a plan had begun to form in her mind. "Well, he's not." Was all she'd said to Korsak before striding over to engage the other detective. Like the amazing partner that Vince had always been, he had not asked any questions. Instead, he knew that Jane would eventually tell him her plan._

 _It had worked. With Daniel's mother's collusion and the aid of Detective Munson, Jane and a team of officers had caught the kid in the act of trying to kill his own mother. He had tried to play it off with "Please, I'm just a kid," but nobody was having any of it. From the shadows, Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil had watched their son be arrested. Mrs. O'Neil had already given her statement – claiming that she knew something was wrong with her son, but that he scared her enough she hadn't gone to the police. She said that when she heard that Doctor Foley was killed and that Daniel was responsible, she'd wanted to say something, but fear that her own son would hurt her has stopped her. Daniel's father, after watching his son try to murder his mother, decoy or not, had suddenly become very circumspect. He even went so far as to put an arm around his obviously terrified and grieving wife in a show of solidarity. He also agree to testify against his son._

They were supposed to celebrate tonight.

Maura came up to the bull pen to let them know that the substance in the syringe that Daniel had been holding matched the substances found in Sheila MacIntyre's body and that there had been blood on the needle of the syringe and it would most likely be a match for their victim. It meant that the DA would have no problem charging the psychotic kid with Sheila's murder. Times like this were when Jane loved her job the most. She and Maura were going to go home, change into pajamas, and eat Thai takeout with Angela and Tasha. They were even contemplating watching a movie or maybe even, one of the many documentaries that the M.E. and everyone who wasn't Jane seemed to like.

The click of heels on tile made Jane look up and smile as her girlfriend strode confidently into the bull pen and stopped in the doorway, smiling brightly. She looked incredible, as always, and Jane took just a moment to drink her in from where she stood in front of Korsak's desk.

"You ladies wanna come to the Robber tonight and celebrate?" Vince asked as he, too, got ready to leave. Frankie had gone home already – after going on some weird 'mission' with Nina. Jane wondered if Frankie and Nina were dating, but hiding it. It wasn't against regulations to date a co-worker, but it was not something that was usually done within a single department.

"Sorry, Vince," Jane said, "but we have plans tonight."

"Oh?"

"My mother is ordering food from our favourite Thai place and we were going to watch a movie. You know, boring couple stuff." Jane told him.

"You're welcome to join us, Vince." Maura spoke up, shooting Jane a quelling look over his shoulder.

He chuckled. "Thanks, Maura. I appreciate the offer, but I think Kiki and I will probably do our own 'boring couple' stuff." He told the M.E.

Jane was just about to ask what kind of night he had planned when her phone buzzed at her hip. She picked it up and tapped the answer button. "Rizzoli."

" _Detective Jane Rizzoli?_ "

"Yeah?"

" _I think you should get to your apartment – the building is on fire_." The person didn't identify themselves.

"Uh… Okay, I-I'll be right there." Jane ended the call and got her car keys from her desk. She was dazed, but functioning enough to tell both Maura and Korsak, "I gotta go. My apartment building is on fire."

So much for celebrating.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Maura had called Angela and Frankie as soon as Jane had sprinted out the door. She looked at Korsak who had simply nodded and grabbed the keys to his own vehicle. Maura knew that Angela would let Tasha know what was going on, but she sent the girl a text just to make sure that she didn't think Jane was in the building that was on fire. At least Maura hoped like hell that Jane wouldn't do something brave or stupid and rush into a burning building.

Vince didn't put his lights on, he simply drove like he had some sort of precognition. Not that Maura believed in that sort of thing; the older cop just seemed to know how to avoid red lights and annoying drivers until they reached Jane's old neighbourhood. Once there, he lit up the police lights so that he could get closer to the action.

People were, of course, standing behind the police tape, watching the spectacle. Maura usually didn't mind the 'looky-loos', because that is where they usually found suspects or at least witnesses. Out of the car, Maura searched for familiar dark tresses, struggling to breathe in the slight pall of smoke, but instead she found Angela. Frankie must've sped all the way there because the next thing she heard was his voice calling out for his mother.

All three adults converged on the Rizzoli matriarch who was looking for Jane as well. They all looked around frantically, trying to find the detective.

"She ran out before we did, she should be here by now," Korsak commented. He was the tallest person in the group, but even he hadn't been able to spot Jane.

Maura was really starting to worry when one of the fire trucks pulled away and revealed the subject of their search. Jane stood in front of her still smouldering building as they all called her name and rushed to her side.

Angela got there first. "Oh Janie, I'm so sorry," she murmured, pulling her daughter into a fierce hug. Jane returned the embrace, looking over her mother's shoulder and catching Maura's eye. Maura gave her a look of compassion and understanding, holding out her arms as Angela let Jane go.

The raven-haired woman practically fell into her girlfriend's embrace, burying her face in Maura's hair. Maura stroked Jane's hair with one hand and held her close. She silently thanked whatever power was out there listening, that Jane was physically unharmed. They didn't hug for long, Jane pulling away and turning back to the building. This close, the smell of burning wood and stone was so strong that overwhelmed all the other senses. The front of the building was mostly intact, but Maura could see nothing but scorched blackness inside.

A couple of firefighters exited the building and one of them saw the group and made his way towards them.

"Detective Rizzoli?" He asked.

Jane stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Detective." He apologised.

Jane flinched. "How bad is it?'

He shook his head, looking grim. "It's a total loss. I'm sorry." He told her bluntly. Then he turned and headed for the remaining fire truck.

A moment later, as they were all quietly contemplating what that meant for Jane, two men carrying a couch approached on the sidewalk. "Anyone here know a Rizzoli?" One of the men asked, as they set the piece of furniture down. All three Rizzoli's raised their hands. "We couldn't get the truck down the street," he explained, pulling a piece of yellow receipt paper from his pocket and handing it to Jane, who was the nearest Rizzoli. "Have a good night." The man said and they both turned and walked away.

Maura felt the blood rush to her face. She had completely forgotten to tell Jane that she'd purchased a new couch. Her plan had been to convince the detective to stop at the condo on their way home. She was going to surprise her girlfriend with a new, plain brown couch.

Jane turned and gave her an incredulous look – not angry, just flabbergasted. "Really?" Was all she said.

Maura gave her an embarrassed smile and said, "Surprise?"

Vince started to laugh first, then he was joined by Frankie. Maura covered her mouth to hide her smile, but a moment later, she laughed, too. Jane wandered over and sat down hard on the plastic covered sofa. Frankie, the good brother, sat down beside her and put an arm around her. Maura joined them on the other side of Jane and took her hand.

"You're okay," Frankie said, his voice gentle. "You're gonna be just fine, Jane. This is a nice couch. Better than the one with the hole in it."

" _Frankie_!" His mother admonished him, but she was laughing, too.

Maura leaned her head on Jane's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart." She mumbled. Jane squeezed her hand and turned to place a kiss on the side of her head. Maura knew that was Jane's way of saying that she was forgiven.

Maura pulled out her phone and looked up the number for the furniture store that she'd bought the couch from. She talked to the manager and explained the issue – she was polite, as always, but made sure that the person she spoke to was aware of how unhappy she was with the delivery people who would have the gall to drop off a couch in front of an obviously burned building. She waited on hold while the manager contacted the delivery people and instructed them to pick the couch back up as soon as the emergency vehicles had and traffic was flowing again. In the meantime, Jane had also been told by the investigator who has come to the scene that it appeared the fire had started due to faulty wiring. Since she had known that there were problems before this, Jane wasn't all that shocked.

By the time they got home, Jane was feeling a little bit better. She had been reminded that pretty much everything that she owned was already out of the building. She hadn't lost that much – it was just a building. She still had a home, with Maura and Tasha, although Maura had admitted that she'd miss their rendezvous spot. Jane had actually smiled at that and agreed with a laugh. Jane had the condo insured. Everything would be okay.

They showered the smell of fire and smoke from their bodies and hair, and then sat on the couch until almost midnight watching a series of documentaries on disasters caused by mankind. It seemed appropriate. In bed, finally, Jane put her head on Maura's chest and listened to her heart beat. She realised that it could have been much worse. As it was, the people who were most important to her were alive and safe. Hell, she'd only lost a few pieces of furniture, appliances that were hardly used, and maybe some things that had been lost and not really looked for when she packed up. As she slipped into exhausted sleep, Jane knew that everything was going to be okay. It was just faulty wiring, it wasn't like someone had burned it down on purpose.


	25. Chapter 25

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note:** This is a long one. It covers two episodes in one since they sort of went together in the show. Hope it makes up for so long between posts. Please review 'cuz you guys are all awesome!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Sins of the Fathers ( _Nice to Meet You Dr. Isles – Love Taps_ )

Jane picked up her buzzing phone without looking at the caller ID. "Rizzoli."

" _Hey-a, Janie._ " Her father's voice came over the line. He sounded good – happy.

"Pop?"

" _Yeah, it's me. How you doin', Janie_?"

Jane took the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment. She hadn't heard from her father since the visit where he had learned he had cancer. He'd talked about moving back to Boston, but they'd managed to convince him that it was a bad idea.

"I'm…good, Pop. H-How are you?" She came back.

" _I'm doin' great, Jane. Hey, ah, listen, I just wanted to call – I talked to your Ma a little while ago and…Jane, am I goin' to be a grandpa_?"

"Ma told you I'm pregnant?" Jane wanted to know. After a few months of no contact – not even a post card to tell her how he was doing – Jane had pretty much given up on hearing from him again. It wasn't that she didn't love her father, but he'd just made so many decisions that had taken him farther and farther away from his family. She had come to feel that her true family consisted of Maura, Frankie, Tommy, Vince, and her Ma. It was hard to realise that she'd actually missed her father's voice.

" _Well, she told me that your place burned down, but that you don't live there anymore. I asked her why not and she said you live with Maura now_." He replied, but she couldn't tell from his voice what he thought of her living with Maura.

"Yeah, that's true, Pop. Me and Maura – we're a couple, now." Jane said. She was going to have to have another talk with her mother – about boundaries.

" _I see. And am I goin' to be a grandfather?_ "

Jane sighed. She had been trying to figure out _if_ she was going to tell her father that she was pregnant. He'd always liked Casey, so she doubted that the parentage would be an issue. She was more afraid of what her father would say about her being with Maura.

"Yeah. Yeah, Pop, I'm pregnant." Jane told him.

The line was quiet for a full minute. " _Did you and Maura decide to… co-parent? Isn't that what their calling it_?"

"Maura and I are going to raise the baby together, Pop." Jane gave him the most honest answer she had.

" _What about the father?_ " Pop wanted to know.

"Casey's deployed. He knows about the baby, Pop. He chose his career." Jane told him. She didn't tell him that she hadn't really given Casey a choice.

More silence. " _Jane, this thing with you and Doctor Isles… Are you seriously_ …gay… _now?_ " He barely managed to say the word and the way it came out made it sound like one of those words Maura was always on her about.

"Yeah, Pop. I mean, I'm serious about Maura. I'm not gay, though." Jane had been doing the dishes, waiting for Maura to come home from work. Tonight had been the rare happening where Jane was off before her girlfriend. She'd come home and decided to clean up a little and then make dinner for Maura. Her girlfriend was always doing nice things for her and sometimes Jane felt that she took advantage of that.

" _How can you be serious with another woman, Janie? I know Maura's a good girl and she's your best friend, but if you're_ not _gay, then how can you be with her?_ "

Jane let out a long, silent breath. She couldn't tell if her father was truly trying to understand or if he was getting for one of the lectures she'd endured as a child – the kind that she'd often rolled her eyes afterward, because her father was just so small-minded. "Pop, listen, okay? Just listen. I love Maura, Pop. She's more than my best friend. She's everything that I was missing in my life. When Casey left – when he chose the Army over me and the baby – Maura was there for me. When Frost died, Maura was there. When I found out that I was pregnant, she was there. She's always there when I need her and she loves me, too. And – And Pop, I'm gonna marry her someday, soon." Jane wasn't sure where that last sentence had come from. Marry Maura? The thought of it made her grin – Maura in a couture wedding gown, smiling as she walked down the aisle towards Jane – the image her mind treated her to made her a mouth water. Yeah. She was definitely going to marry Maura.

" _What? Jane, is that really the way you want to raise your kid?_ "

"It is. I can't see raising a kid with anyone else." Jane told him. She could almost feel the lecture coming before her father spoke.

" _Janie, you're better than that. Just because Casey left, doesn't mean you gotta go bat for the other side. I know it's hard out there, kiddo, and bein' a single mom ain't easy. You really want to live your life like that? You want your kid to be bullied cuz they got two moms instead of a mom and dad? You really wanna do that to them? And what about Maura?_ "

"What about Maura, Pop?"

" _Don't get me wrong, Janie, I think you're beautiful and I'm sure that any kid of yours is goin' to be perfect, but what about Maura? Doesn't she want to have one of her own? How can she do that with you, Janie? You might be good a sports, but you are sorta lacking in the right equipment if you know what I mean._ "

Jane scoffed loudly. "Okay, Pop, first of all, if Maura wants to have a baby, I'm not gonna stop her. Not that it's any of _your_ business. Just because I don't have the 'equipment' as you call it, doesn't mean that we can't make a baby together. Science has come a really long way, Pop, and Maura – she's a genius doctor. _I love her_ , Pop. End of story."

" _Janie…_ "

"No, Pop. No kid of mine is gonna get bullied – especially not with Maura for a parent. Or me. This kid is gonna grow up and be loved like crazy. I know it. If you have a problem with that, then you can forget about bein' their grandfather. You got that? I love you, Pop, but this is _my_ family. I gotta protect them."

She could hear her father taking deep breaths. She almost smiled because she had to do that a lot, too. " _I love you, Jane, I really do. But I just can't see any grandkid of mine being exposed to that kind of lifestyle. Please, Janie, you can't do this._ "

"It's not for you to decide, Pop. This is my life and I will live it the way I want to. With Maura." Jane told him, firmly.

" _Jane, the bible say –_ "

"– Save it, Pop. Ma is more Catholic than you are and _she's_ happy for us."

" _Really, Jane? Are you sure of that? Maybe she tells you want you want to hear, so Doctor Isles won't kick her out._ "

"Pop, if you think that, then you musta not paid attention to Ma the _entire_ time you were married to her. And Maura would never kick Ma out just because she doesn't approve of us. She is better than that. I know you always thought that she and I shouldn't be friends."

" _I know your mother better than you think, missy. As for being friends with Doctor Isles – I could care less_."

"Couldn't." Jane corrected him without thinking.

" _What?_ "

"It's 'couldn't care less' Pop, not 'could'." Jane explained. Maura had explained this little factoid one day over lunch and for some reason it had stuck with the detective.

" _Oh so now you think you're better'n me just cuz you talk better?_ "

"No, Pop," Jane said, suddenly exhausted. She looked towards the front door, willing it to open and admit Maura. She _really_ needed a hug right now. "Look, you got a choice. You can either accept me and my family for who we are, or you can forget my number. Got it?"

" _Jane, you're makin' a big mistake. Ple –_ " Jane cut him off.

"– I love you, Pop." She said and pushed the red key.

Jane threw her phone on to the couch and stared at it, fighting to keep her tears at bay. She did love her father, but she sometimes fought like a demon to keep liking him. This was one of those times. Why had he chosen today, on a day already full of weirdness, to call her? Especially with Maura dealing with her own father drama.

Abruptly, Jane needed to talk to her mother. She didn't like that her father had put doubt in her mind that Ma was really okay with her and Maura's relationship. She stalked outside and across the small courtyard to Maura's guest-house and knocked loudly on the door.

"Ma! Ma!" She called.

"Jane, what?" Her mother opened the door. She was wearing a robe and looked like she had been in the process of getting dressed. Her long hair was up and under a shower cap, too.

"Ma." Jane stepped up and embraced her mother, burying her face in the familiar shoulder.

Surprised and a little worried, Angela hugged her daughter back. "Janie, what's wrong, baby?" She asked, concern in her voice. She backed up, bringing them both into the guesthouse, and shut the door.

Once inside, Jane let go of her mother and started to pace. Her mother knew better than to press – if Jane had something to tell her, she would. After a couple loops, the detective began to talk.

"Pop called. He… He said you told him about my pregnancy."

"I'm sorry, Janie, really. It was last week and it slipped out." Angela apologised, sounding sincere.

"Ma… Ma, I know. It's okay. He was going to know, eventually. That's not why I'm upset."

"Why, then?"

"He – He doesn't approve of me and Maura and he said… Ma, he said that you don't, either."

"What? He said that? What an asshole!" Angela exploded. "Janie, what I told him, was that it wasn't the kind of relationship that I saw for you, but that you are so happy and I'm happy _for_ you. I love you and Maura."

"Are you sure, Ma? You know you can say if it really bothers you, right? I – we – didn't expect you to be okay, you know, right away." Jane told her, wanting her mother to really tell her if she was not okay.

"Oh baby, I know that. But, like I told you before, I have never wanted anything other than for you to be happy. You and Maura are so happy, Janie, and I would never say anything that could ruin that." Angela replied. "Your father is…"

"He's small-minded. He thinks that Maura would kick you out of here if you said that you disagreed with our relationship. He doesn't know _anything_." Jane interjected, angrily.

"You're right, he doesn't. Yes, he is small-minded. But, Jane, he _does_ love you – it's just not the kind of love that you need, right now. I told him as much when I talked to him. He tried to quote The Bible to me. _To me_. Can you believe that?" Angela rolled her eyes.

That made Jane chuckle, a little. "He tried that with me, too. I shut him down."

"That's my girl!" Her mother said with approval.

"Ma?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I… I, um… IwanttoaskMauratomarryme." Jane blurted out. She gave her mother a hesitant smile.

It took Angela only a few seconds to puzzle out what her eldest had said. Her face broke into a wide grin. She crossed the room to where Jane had stopped pacing, reaching out her hand and taking Jane's. "Really, honey? Are you sure?"

Jane didn't hesitate. "Yeah, Ma. I've never been someone who was into the whole marriage thing," Jane began to explain.

"With your father and me for examples, I'm not that surprised."

"Ma! Come on, it wasn't all bad. We were happy, once. Weren't we?"

"Of course we were, baby. I'm sorry if I implied otherwise. I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted marriage after seeing your father and I split like we did." Her mother told her. She reached over and tweaked a lock of curly raven hair. "I'm so proud of you, Janie."

"Thanks, Ma. I… I don't know when I'll propose – I don't even have a ring." Jane told her mother.

"Yes, you do. If you want it, that is." Angela told her.

"I do?"

"Mmm-hmm. Hang on a minute." Angela went over to the corner of the room, near the fireplace. She seemed to kick the wall, there was a light hum of electricity, and the floor suddenly slid open. Surprised, Jane walked over to take a look.

"Maura has a floor safe in here?"

"It came with the house," her mother told her, kneeling down and keying in a long sequence of numbers into a keypad on the door of the safe. "There are two more in the main house, along with the wall safe in the bedroom closet."

"Okay, what is the point to having safes if you are gonna tell people all about them?" Jane wondered aloud. What was Maura thinking?

"Oh don't worry, Jane. She only told me in case something should happen to the house – like a burglary. If I found it before she did, she wanted me to check the safes to make sure that they hadn't been touched." Angela told her daughter, sounding nonchalant.

"Then how come this is the first that _I'm_ hearing about them?" Jane wanted to know.

"Jane." Her mother's tone was admonishing. Jane sighed. She could ask Maura about them and she was sure that her girlfriend would tell her that she had just forgotten to tell her. She watched as her mother took out several file folders and set them aside. Next came a beautiful carved wooden box that Jane recognised as her mother's jewellery box. Her mom set it on the floor, opened it, and retrieved a red velvet ring box that looked like it had seen better days. Then she closed the wooden box and put it and the files away, closed the safe and once again tapped the wall with her foot. The panel on the floor slid shut and Jane could hardly tell that there was a panel there at all.

Her mother handed her the ring box. "Go ahead, open it."

Jane did as she was bade and her eyes widened. "Ma! This is gorgeous. And…it's old, isn't it?" Jane didn't take the ring from the box, simply looked it over.

"Yes, it is. It belonged to your great-great grandmother. It was the one thing that your great-grandfather refused to allow to be sold when they came to Boston. It's been passed down from mother to daughter for years. I always meant to give it to you, even if you would never wear it. Do you think Maura would like it?"

"Ma, Maura would _love_ this. Are you sure?" Jane looked at her mother's face.

"I'm positive, baby. It was meant for you to do what you will with it." Angela patted Jane's arm. The taller woman closed the box and put it in her pocket and then she hugged her mother voluntarily for the second time that day. This time, though, Angela smiled and held her daughter tightly.

"Thank you, Ma. For everything. Sorry about the stretch marks."

Angela let Jane go, chuckling. "Yeah, well, they were worth it. Will you tell me before you propose?"

Jane scoffed. "No. But I will tell you what she says."

"She'll say yes, Jane. There's no question in my mind."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane had just finished mixing up the salad when Maura walked through the front door. She looked tired, but her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face to see Jane in the kitchen. The detective had checked ring sizes by comparing the ring her mother had given her to Maura's others and saw that it would need to be sized down. So she 'borrowed' a ring and made up her mind to take it to the jewellers as soon as possible. She'd also learned more about her great-great grandmother and grandfather, in case Maura questioned her about the ring's history.

"Hey, Honey," Jane greeted her. She stopped what she was doing to cross the room and wrap her girlfriend in a hug. Maura sank into the hug gratefully, burying her nose in Jane's neck and inhaling deeply of the raven-haired woman's scent. It surrounded her and calmed her like no other balm she'd ever experienced.

"Hi." She said, when Jane pulled back. "I needed that, thank you."

"Anytime. I needed that, too. Today has been the worst." Jane replied, then dipped her head down and placed a warm kiss on her beautiful girlfriend's lips. Maura responded with a soft hum of approval before spinning them both and pushing Jane's back against the front door. Surprised, the detective tightened her arms around the smaller woman with a groan. When Maura's tongue requested entrance, it was granted and both women let out low moans. Maura had her hands clenched into fists on the front of Jane's shirt, pulling her down, so Jane raised one hand up to cup the back of Maura's head, threading her fingers into silken tresses to help. They stayed like that until breathing became an issue.

"Wow." Jane said, once she'd caught her breath enough. Her head swam a little, her heart hammered in her chest.

Maura smirked up at her, but Jane could see the pulse jump in her neck, heard the harsher than normal intake of air. "You deserve it, Jane. And so do I."

Jane grinned. "I love you. I made dinner."

"I surmised that when I walked in and the house smelled _divine_. What are we having? Will Tasha be joining us? Or Angela?" Maura slowly released Jane's shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles with her hands before resting them briefly against the detective's stomach. Jane was feeling the baby move more and more, but Maura hadn't been able to yet. Both women hoped that it would happen soon, so the M.E. had been taking more time just laying her hands on the bump. She looked up and Jane shook her head.

"Maybe after I eat."

Maura nodded. She stepped back farther causing Jane to remove her arm from the M.E.'s waist. She missed the contact, but couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped her when Maura bent over and placed a kiss on the bump and said, "Hi," before standing back up. "You didn't answer my question."

Jane rolled her eyes and pushed off of the door with her shoulders. "Which one?"

"Will Tasha be joining us for dinner? Oh, and what are we having?" Maura raised her nose into the air and inhaled.

"Tasha should be here any moment. She texted and said that speech and debate practise got out early. Ma, is working a double at the Robber tonight to cover for someone who called in sick." Jane told her. It had been Constance's idea for Tasha to join the speech and debate team at school because although her grades were spectacular, the teen had trouble speaking in front of people. She was actually a very shy girl when she wasn't in her familiar groups – those she made at school and her family. It would help her in the long run, so she agreed. It had taken her a week to come up with a topic that she wanted to speak about and another week to perfect it. Today had been the first time that she'd actually practised in front of the other people on her team.

Maura frowned. "Oh my. I'd forgotten that! Thank you for the reminder. Oh, I hope that it went well for her."

"I'm sure it did. I thought it was a great speech on an interesting topic. Didn't you?"

"Yes. She did a great deal of research. It was a solid speech. How long until dinner's ready? Do I have time to change?"

Jane nodded. "It probably needs another 10 or 15 minutes. Go get comfortable and I'll set the table. We can talk about my afternoon after dinner."

"Your afternoon? Jane, did something happen?"

"Yeah. My father called." Jane told her.

"Oh. Jane, are you all right?" Maura took a step towards her, but the detective put up her hand.

"Later, Maur. Okay? I swear. We can have a bitch-fest over our fathers after Tasha has gone to bed."

Maura frowned at her, but nodded her head. "Later, then. I'm going to change." As she started to walk away, Jane reached out and squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure her that this wasn't a deflection, just waiting for the right time to talk. Maura placed her hand over Jane's and nodded. She understood.

Jane had set the table for three and was checking on dinner when the front door opened to admit Tasha. She closed the door and took her shoes off, placing them on the new shoe rack that Maura had bought recently. When she came into the kitchen, Jane was ready to greet her with a smile and let her know that dinner was almost ready, but she caught the expression on the teen's face and froze.

Tasha's usually sunny expression when she came home was gone. Instead, she scowled so hard at Jane that it might have been a glare. When Jane met her expression with one of concern and curiosity, which caused the young woman to wilt. She dropped her head, wrapped her arms around herself and made a dash for her bedroom. She met Maura coming back from her room, dodged around her and continued to her destination, door closing quietly behind her.

"What was that about?" Maura wondered aloud. She was now dressed in what Jane had termed 'comfort clothes' – a pair of red yoga pants and a B.P.D. t-shirt that had once belonged to Jane, but somehow found its way into Maura's part of the dresser. It was old and soft and Jane understood why her girlfriend had glommed onto it. Since she had many such t-shirts, she didn't mind losing one or two.

"I don't know," Jane told her, staring after the girl. "She came in, glared at me, and then ran to her room."

"Should I go talk to her?" The M.E. asked, clearly not sure how far to push. She was concerned, but she'd learned from Jane that prying into every aspect of her daughter's life wasn't the way to go.

"Give her a few minutes, Maur. I have a feeling something happened at practise and I'm to blame."

"You?"

"Just a hunch. Help me get dinner on the table and then we can go talk to her." Jane suggested. Maura considered it for a moment, then nodded. She trusted Jane's hunches because they had a high rate of accuracy.

"So, what's for dinner?" Maura asked again, as she entered the kitchen.

"Marinated steak tips, caprese stuffed mushrooms, and a salad made with spring mix and kale. Yummy, right?" Jane told her.

Maura blinked in surprise. Not at the steak tips or the mushrooms – she'd learned that Jane had a fondness for stuffed mushrooms – but for the salad. Jane rarely ate green salads without being bribed with sweets. She was especially turned off by kale, despite its many nutritional benefits. Now, she was eating it voluntarily…Maura decided to chalk it up to pregnancy hormones and strange cravings.

Once the stuffed mushrooms had been dressed with balsamic vinegar and some fresh basil, and Maura had whipped up a quick vinaigrette dressing for the salad, dinner was done. They covered the hot food to keep it hot, then approached Tasha's door.

Maura knocked lightly and called out, "Tasha? Dinner's ready, sweetie."

" _Not hungry_." Came the teens muffled voice from the other side of the door. Maura found this unlikely because she knew that Tasha was still growing and that her daughter ate whenever she could.

"Tasha, please come out and eat." Maura tried again.

" _I_ _ **said**_ _, I'm not hungry. Go away. Please._ "

Maura looked helplessly at Jane. She wasn't sure if she should push or not.

"Baby, you need to eat." Jane called. "Please, Tasha, come out and tell us what's wrong."

" _ **Nothing**_ _. I'm not hungry. Please go away._ " At least she was polite.

Jane pursed her lips, deliberating. She shook her head. She was a cop and she wasn't going to let a teen get the better of her. She motioned for Maura to step back and then she opened the teen's bedroom door. She didn't enter, just looked inside.

Tasha was on her bed, curled up on her side, hugging the body pillow that she'd gotten when her counsellor suggested she'd benefit from one. Her face was buried, but she looked up when the door opened. It was obvious that she'd been crying, tear tracks marked her face and her eyes were red and puffy. Concerned, Jane came forward into the room, signalling to Maura to stay in the hallway.

The tall detective sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch the girl. Tasha shifted away from her touch with a glare. She didn't say anything, just buried her face back into her pillow.

"Tasha, could you at least tell me what I did that made you so mad?" Jane inquired gently. "I won't make you come eat – those steak tips you were drooling over in Whole Foods the other day, by the way – but I at least deserve to know why."

For long moments, the girl didn't say anything, then she sat up abruptly, still glaring, and said in an accusatory tone, "You said my speech was good!"

Taken aback, Jane stared uncomprehending at her. "What?"

"My speech! You and Maura both told me that it was a good speech and that I was a shoe-in for the speech team. Well, guess what, I didn't make it. Thanks a lot!"

"Your speech was great, Baby. What happened? Didn't the coach like it?"

"No!"

"Jane?" Maura called from the hall, "Jane, could you come here, please?"

Frowning, Jane looked towards the door. "We aren't done. I'll be right back." She got up and went out into the hall where Maura was waiting. She was looking at her phone and frowning.

"We get case?" Jane asked, feeling torn.

"No." She handed Jane her phone. "Read this, please."

Jane took the phone and read the brief email from the coach of the speech and debate team. The gist was that he felt that Tasha's speech was inappropriate for someone of her age and that as her parent, Maura should not have encouraged her. He stated that if she wanted to write a speech that was more age-appropriate, he would gladly have her on his team.

"Age appropriate?" Jane muttered. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"All the other kids on the team thought it was a good speech," Tasha's voice had them both looking towards her room again. "But he said that I didn't follow the guidelines and that it wasn't an appropriate topic."

"Bullshit!" Jane spat. "You went over those guidelines with Maura."

"I know." Tasha sniffled.

"I'm not sure how the topic was found inappropriate." Maura frowned and shook her head. "We triple-checked it to make sure your speech was not any of the disallowed topics."

Jane sighed angrily. "I'm sorry, Baby. This is complete garbage."

Tasha sniffled again. She gave Jane a watery smile. "You guys aren't disappointed?"

"Not with you, Tasha." Maura told her and Jane confirmed with a nod. "Is this decision something you would like to appeal?"

"I… I don't know." Tasha replied.

"You should at least try," Jane told her. "The worst that can happen is they uphold that lame decision."

"Oh." Tasha looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, I mean, why not? Maybe whoever does the review can show me exactly where I went outside of the guidelines, right? The coach wouldn't give me any specifics."

Maura and Jane exchanged a look. When someone criticised someone's work, but couldn't give any specific details on how to make it better, it usually meant that the accuser was simply being rude for no reason. That look between the two older women spoke of the conviction to see this wrong righted for the teen if needed.

"How do I appeal it?" Tasha asked.

Maura thought a moment and said, "I'm going to contact your principal and find that out."

"Okay?" Jane asked her, smiling again. Tasha nodded and suddenly threw her arms around the woman's waist in a hug. The tall brunette returned the embrace with one arm and used her free hand to ruffle the girl's hair. Tasha pulled away, rolled her eyes, and batted Jane's hand away from her hair. She hugged Maura next and murmured an apology in her ear. The M.E. smiled at her daughter and gave her a peck on the cheek.

They all went into the dining room and dinner was served. Conversation was light and the hard subjects skirted around. They talked about anything but their respective days. It was clear that Tasha still wasn't feeling all that great and between their respective fathers, neither Jane nor Maura was feeling particularly chatty. They all agreed, however, that Jane needed to cook more if she was going to make dishes like the mushrooms. They also had to admit that the steak tips were prepared absolutely perfectly. All in all, Jane was proud of herself for making a meal her family enjoyed.

After dinner, it was clear that Tasha was still not feeling all that great. When Jane and Maura invited her to come watch something on television with them, she politely declined. She told Maura that she would email her a copy of her speech to go over, and that she wanted to study in her room. Behind Tasha and over her head, Jane gave a single nod. She understood that the girl needed her space and that it might take a few days for her to be on an even keel again. The sooner they got to the bottom of this speech issue, the better.

So Jane helped Maura rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Maura tried to get her to let her do it on her own, but Jane had simply told her that it would get done faster with two people and that she wasn't going to start anything without Maura beside her on the couch. The M.E. had rolled her eyes, but capitulated, because Jane was right about it not taking as long with two people.

Once the domestic stuff was taken care of, the two women settled on the sofa and turned on a documentary about the deep parts of the ocean and how they hadn't been explored nearly enough. For Jane it was just another reason to stay out of the water. She wasn't frightened, but the fact that even the smart people didn't know exactly what was down there, made her a little nervous. In order to entertain herself, Jane kept stealing glances at Maura, who was very much into the program.

They had settled on the couch in their usual manner - Jane with her feet up on the coffee table and Maura curled into her side, legs curled to the side. The taller woman had lifted her arm and laid it across the blonde's shoulders while the M.E. had slid one arm between Jane's lower back and the couch. Both women had then rested both hands on Jane's protruding belly, under a light blanket. The baby hadn't been particularly active since Jane's father had called earlier, Jane would bet that as soon as she was ready for bed, it would start doing Circe du Soleil routines. As Jane watched Maura watching the television, she was hit with a feeling of contentment so strong that it almost made her cry (damned hormones). She became aware of just how many times in the past, she and Maura had sat on this very couch, so close that they could almost touch. She thought of just how much she'd _wanted_ to sit with her arms around her best friend, but hadn't dared because she'd been too afraid of rejection. Little did _she_ know that Maura wanted the same thing and was scared, too.

It was sort of crazy. If someone had told her even six months ago that she and Maura would not only be together, but about to be having a baby, she would have scoffed and said that they were insane. Now, though, she just couldn't see any other way it could have happened. She could not have stayed with Casey. He would have loved her, taken care of her, made sure the she and the baby were healthy - and she would have ended up chewing her own arm off to get away. Not that Maura didn't do all of those things, she just did it with a little bit more finesse. She knew Jane and best of all, she knew how to handle Jane. Sure, the M.E. could be bossy and a know-it-all, but Jane had never felt smothered by her, the way she had with Casey. In the grand scheme of things, Jane would have bet that a marriage to Casey wouldn't have lasted.

Marriage to Maura, however... The detective smiled to herself, thinking about the gorgeous ring that she had hidden until she could take it to be resized.

Marriage to Maura was something that, now that she had admitted to herself how much she wanted it and had taken the first steps, Jane just knew it was the right thing. She closed her eyes and once again, pictured Maura in a wedding dress - and smiled at the image. She saw herself in a dress, too, but nothing as fancy as what she could see the M.E. wearing, nothing white. She could imagine them surrounded by their closest friends and family, everyone clapping and smiling as they said their vows and promised the rest of their lives to each other.

It would be perfect because it was with Maura.

Jane turned her full attention to the doctor, which served to bring Maura's focus upward to Jane, a question in her eyes. The brunette leaned in and took the blonde's lips in her own in a fierce kiss that made the M.E.'s arms tighten their hold around the detective's middle.

When they parted, Jane was pleased to see the colour high on Maura's cheeks and the dilation of her pupils. "Oh." The blonde sighed. "Not that I'm complaining, Jane, but what was that for?" She asked. Her hand on Jane's back moved and slipped under the detective's shirt to splay against the skin of her lower back. Jane caught the hand that rested on her belly and twined their fingers together, marvelling at the strength in the smaller digits.

"Because I was sitting here next to you and I remembered how many times we used to sit here, not quite touching, me wanting to kiss you. Then I realised that I _could_ do it, now. So I did."

"I see. So you haven't been staring at me this whole time?" The smirk that played across those soft, kiss-swollen lips let Jane know that her attention hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Well, isn't that a given?" Jane wanted to know, which earned her an even brighter smile and an eye roll. "Honestly, Maur, I sometimes have a hard time understanding what took me so long to realise how I felt. I'm sorry I was a coward and it took years before we got here."

"Oh Jane. I'm sorry that it took us years to get here, too. I'm just happy that we took that step. There's nobody else I'd rather sit next to on this sofa." The M.E. laid her head back where it had been on Jane's chest, a contented smile on her mouth.

When the documentary was over, Jane did a quick check of all of the doors, making sure they were locked properly, while Maura went to tell Tasha that they were going up to bed. The teen got up from her desk, where she was studying something on her computer, to give Maura a hug. She told her mother that she had emailed the speech to her along with a copy of the guidelines. Maura swore to her that she and Jane would get to the bottom of things. Finished with her safety checks, Jane stopped and gave Tasha's hair good ruffle, earning her yet another eye roll.

"Good night, Baby." The detective told her, affectionately, ignoring the eye roll with lofty dignity. "We'll be upstairs if you need us."

"Good night, Jane. Good night, Maura."

Once upstairs, with the bedroom door shut firmly behind them, Jane and Maura indulged themselves in a shower together. They didn't do this often because it inevitably led to something more than just washing each other's backs. That night was different, somehow. Instead of a slow worship of each other, they traded only a few kisses and light caresses. Afterwards, they dried thoroughly and got under the blankets of the bed, both lying on their sides, facing each other. Jane reached out and took Maura's hand in her own.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what your father said?" Maura asked.

Jane sighed. "I'll tell you what Pop said if you promise to tell me why you hate _your_ father." The brunette suggested.

Maura seriously considered the trade before nodding. "Okay. What I tell you can't leave this room, though."

"My lips are sealed." Jane promised. Maura nodded. "Good. Okay, so apparently Ma let slip to Pop that I'm pregnant. He called me to make sure it was true. And then... Then he asked about us." She shook her head, a little sadly. "He isn't okay with it. He thinks that... Well, he tried to tell me that Ma wasn't as okay with us as she says - he told me that the only reason she says that she is, is because she thinks that you would kick her out of the guest house if she didn't agree." Maura scoffed at that, which made Jane smile. "I know, right? I told Ma and she said that she would try talking to Pop to bring him around. _I_ told him that if he wanted to know his grandchild, he was going to have to deal with us as a family - I told him that I love you and I am not going to leave just because he doesn't approve."

Maura couldn't stop her grimace. "He called just for that?"

Jane nodded once, then gave her head a little shake. "Pop's a dick. I hate to say that, but it's true. If we're lucky, he'll give up and we won't have to deal with him again."

"Jane," Maura admonished her gently, "you love your father."

"I do. But I don't really _like_ him most of the time."

"I know what you mean, Jane. I haven't liked my father in so long..."

It was Jane's turn to reach out. She let go of Maura's hand and cupped the blonde's face, her thumb running over Maura's cheekbone. "Do you... Do you want to tell me why?"

Maura let out a breath and closed her eyes. She turned her head and kissed the inside of Jane's wrist. She was quiet for so long that Jane wasn't sure she was going to say anything. Then, "What I tell you cannot leave this room." It was a repeat of her earlier statement, so Jane knew this was big.

"I promise." Jane said immediately.

It took another short silence for Maura to gather up her thoughts before she began to speak again. "When I was 14, we lived in France. My best friend at the time was Carice Jaquard - she lived next door to us. One day, she didn't show up to school, so on my way home, I stopped at her house - to see if she wanted to know what the homework was." Maura paused and pressed her face into where Jane's hand still rested. Whatever she had to say was obviously painful to her and Jane almost told her to stop, that she didn't need to know. Before she could say anything, though, Maura continued. "I knocked on the door, but nobody answered, so I went inside. I went upstairs - that's where the bedrooms were - and I saw Mrs. Jaquard's door open." Maura took a deep breath. "I could see her inside, lying on the bed, pulling the sheet up... Just as Arthur came out, buttoning his shirt up."

Jane made a sympathetic noise as her heart went out to the young woman that Maura had been. He own father might be an asshole, but at least as far as she knew, he hadn't cheated on her mother. Maura's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away. It took her a few moments to gather herself up for the next part of her story.

"Up until then, he was... a hero to me. He broke my heart."

"Oh, Maura." Jane caught a fat tear on her thumb as it rolled from Maura's closed eyes. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"He... begged me not to say anything." She said, her voice sounding small. "I didn't. To anyone. But not telling my mother... keeping it inside, it... feels like it's still inside me, living here," she took Jane's hand and placed it over her heart. Jane could feel the strong steady beat of Maura's wonderful heart. The idea that her father had bruised it so badly made Jane want to do anything that she could to help mend it. "I think that's why I have such a hard time not telling the truth, why I break out in hives."

Jane moved her hand and used it to cup the M.E.'s chin and raise her head so that she could see the beautiful hazel-green eyes that she adored so much. "Maura, I love that you can't lie. Sure, I might give you a hard time about it, but Honey, I think of it as an asset. Just like I love your big, Wikipedia brain and your Googlemouth. It's part of who you are and it's a part of what made me fall in love with you."

"Do you think I'm a coward?" Maura asked.

"What? No. Why would you ask that?" Jane leaned forward and place a light kiss on Maura's lips. "Maura, I know that you are anything but a coward."

"Because... I haven't ever said anything to him. You - Jane, you are so brave."

"I'm really not. Have you met my mother? I have kept plenty of things from her, Maur."

"Like what?"

"Like... Oh, like the time I caught her masturbating in the shower when I was 16. She didn't know I was in there - I just needed to get toilet paper. When I realised what she was doing, I got out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't look her in the eyes for months after that. For a while, I think that she thought I was on drugs or something."

They both laughed at that. Jane shuddered at the memory and pushed it to the back of her mind. "Maur. You were child and he put you into a terrible position."

The doctor let out a huge sigh. "But it was so long ago. I don't know what I should do."

Jane thought about it for a moment and then asked, "Do you want me to shoot him?"

"I do. I really do." Maura replied, with a little bit of a smile. "But maybe I should try talking to him first."

That made Jane smile back. "Okay, well the offer stands, you know."

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane. "Thank you. We'll see how the talk goes. Otherwise you are uniquely suited for the job. You are good at shooting my relatives."

Jane giggled. "I am, aren't I?" She kissed Maura lightly. "Come on, let's see about getting some sleep."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost a week before Maura could get up the courage to contact her father. First, she had to deal with Tasha's school. The principal had been almost too eager to help any way that she could once she found out exactly who Tasha's adopted mother was. They had a meeting set up for two weeks later, because it was the only time that Maura _and_ Jane could make it.

Maur knew that she needed contact him before he left or she'd regret it. The day that she called him, Jane was there, of course. She held Maura's hand while the M.E. called her father and all through the subsequent halting conversation. He told her that since she was a mother now, there was paperwork that needed to be signed in order to add Tasha to the Isles Foundation. He suggested dinner, but Maura countered with a simple meeting in a park near the precinct that afternoon. He agreed to that with what sounded like actual happiness and it constricted her heart because she was both terrified and angry at being forced to face him, however she was hopeful, as well. When the call was over, Jane took her phone and set it aside, then pulled Maura into a strong embrace. She allowed herself to be held, sighing into the safety and warmth that Jane's arms offered her.

"I'm glad that you did that, Maur." Jane told her while one hand rubbed soothing circles up and down Maura's back. "I think that you will be, too. If for no other reason than you can brag about how great Tasha is."

That made the doctor huff out a little laugh into Jane's neck where her face was resting. "He didn't ask about the baby."

"That's okay." Jane replied, soothingly. "He's only just met me, really, and it wasn't under the best circumstances. He might not know if it's a safe topic."

Maura thought about that for a short time. While she did, she focused on listening to Jane breathe steadily. She inhaled Jane's unique scent and let it wash over her. The M.E. allowed herself to fully relax against her girlfriend, knowing that Jane would be waiting for her when the meeting with her father was over. She *could* do this.

When Maura pulled away, Jane let her go, missing the loss of her warmth immediately. The baby kicked her kidney and she flinched.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked, concern touching her voice.

"Ugh. Yeah." Jane put her hand on back and rubbed. It didn't help. "I swear it's a boy and he's going to be soccer player. Between my bladder and my kidneys..." She sighed.

Maura covered her mouth to hide the amusement she felt. She knew that she shouldn't laugh at Jane's discomfort, but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, Jane. Can I do anything?"

"Make this pregnancy go faster? Before my internal organs are pummelled into dust. Ow, damn it!" She threw up her hands in exasperation as she got another boot and immediately had to pee. She spun on her heels and practically sprinted to the bathroom. When she was out of the room, Maura allowed herself to chuckle quietly. She still had a few weeks to go before she should be able to feel the baby move, but from what Jane had been telling her, it would be easy to feel.

At nearly twenty weeks - the halfway mark - Jane was beginning to feel uncomfortable in her own body. Her feet and ankles had started to swell if she was on her feet too long without moving. The many trips to the bathroom were beginning to get on her nerves as was the feeling of almost constant hunger. She hadn't been able to eat a full meal in about a week because she kept snacking all day. Strangely for her, Jane's cravings had taken on a twist that neither of them had foreseen. Instead of craving sugary sweet treats like Maura had been afraid would happen, Jane had been buying and eating entire bags of organic baby carrots, cucumber slices, blackberries and raspberries, and kale. She had also taken to drinking a cup of raspberry leaf tea at night before bed. She had also been craving a lot of red meat. Steaks and burgers were her go-to food, although Maura had managed to persuade her to swap out chicken once in a while. Instead of ice cream, Jane had taken to freezing her fruit of choice and then adding cream and some organic raw sugar, then stirring the resultant mixture until it was smooth, before eating it. Maura often wondered how long this healthy Jane would last after the baby was born.

The detective came back into the living room with a scowl on her face. "I swear, Maur. I can't wait for this kid to be out so he can stop playing with my organs. Doesn't he know I kinda need those?"

Maura went to her girlfriend and placed both hands on Jane's belly. She leaned close to it and said, "Come now, be a good boy for your mama. Oh!" She felt a little flutter under one hand. She looked up at Jane with wide eyes. "Was that..?"

Jane's scowl fell away and a sunny, dimpled smile replaced it. "You felt that?"

"I did. Oh! There it is again!" Maura felt tears of joy prick her eyes.

"Guess he's finally saying Hi to his mommy." Jane told her, placing her hands on top of Maura's. Then she moved them to the side of her belly and Maura felt another flutter, and then another, and another in rapid succession.

"Oh my! You're right, Jane, he's strong." Maura let out a delighted laugh.

Jane's grin deepened. "Yeah, he's definitely a Rizzoli."

"Jane? Do you really think it's a boy?" Maura wanted to know.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe. I sort of want a boy, you know." Jane replied.

"You do? Not a girl?"

"Kind of. I am not sure what I have to offer a girl. I've always been one of the guys." The detective admitted.

Maura smiled at her girlfriend. "That makes sense. And you're so good with TJ."

"What about you, Maur? We've never really talked about it. We talk a lot about names, but I don't think I've asked you what you are hoping for."

Maura leaned up on to her toes and placed a kiss on Jane's cheek. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I just want the baby to be healthy."

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

"Jane. My beautiful, sweet Jane. Before you told me that you were pregnant, I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to get the chance to be a mother. I didn't want to raise a child on my own, and I was beginning to think that I was meant to be alone." Her voice as small and sad.

Jane made a _tsk_ ing sound and cupped Maura's cheek with one hand. "That's… Really, Maur?"

"I was just feeling sorry for myself. You were with Casey. I was alone." Maura admitted.

"Maura," Jane blinked back her tears. She _hated_ her hormones. "Honey, even if things had worked out with Casey, you would _never_ be alone. You're a Rizzoli, no matter what happened with us."

"You know what I mean. I didn't see myself _with_ anyone. I thought that I'd lost my chance to tell you how I felt. I told myself that being a parent just wasn't in my future."

Jane leaned forward and place her lips on Maura's, drawing the M.E. into her full embrace. When they parted, Maura was smiling again and Jane said, "And look how far you've come. Already a great mom of a terrific teenage daughter, and ready to welcome this one into the world with me."

"It's sort of surreal for me, Jane. I went from feeling utterly alone to having everything that I wanted in a short time. I think," Maura paused and looked away from Jane, "I'm sort of waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Jane chuckled. "I know what you mean. I'm so happy these days. I don't come home from work to an empty apartment, anymore. I have you and Tasha. I have Ma and Frankie and Tommy – I feel like my family has never been closer. I may be a whale, but I'm actually getting pretty excited about this baby. I have sort of been waiting, too. It's like my life is just too good." She kissed Maura again and the blonde's arms came up to wrap around Jane's neck.

"It may be too good to be true, but it _is_ true." Jane said, breathlessly, when they parted.

"You have no idea how much I love you when you kiss me like that." Maura managed to reply.

"You have no idea how much I love kissing you like that." The dark haired woman told her, sincerely. She gazed into the hazel-green eyes that she adored and said, "I'm in this for the long haul, Maur."

Maura's heart skipped a beat, not just because of Jane's words, but because as confident as she sounded when she made the statement, Maura could see a vulnerability within her girlfriend. It took a lot of courage and trust for Jane to admit her feelings. The fact that Jane felt secure enough in their relationship to say that warmed the M.E. to her core. "So am I." She whispered before pulling her detective in for another searing kiss that led them over to the couch, tugging shirts from where they tucked into pants, to get hands on bare skin. Both women knew that if they got a call, they would have to stop, but until that time, they were going to enjoy themselves.

Jane sat on the couch and pulled Maura down atop her. Maura straddled Jane's legs, sliding her hands underneath the front of Jane's t-shirt while the brunette's digits wandered lovingly over the M.E.'s back and her lips made their way across Maura's jaw to her neck. If this went much farther, the next dead body was going to have to wait.

Sure enough, just as Jane's ever dextrous fingers began to play with the clasp of Maura's bra, their phones began to buzz.

Jane let out a low, disappointed groan, followed by a whimper. "They can wait, they aren't getting any deader."

Maura sighed in resignation and slowly backed off of her girlfriend. Her entire body was tingling the way it always did when she and Jane made out. She reached for her phone on the coffee table where Jane had put it. "Doctor Isles," she answered it, her voice an octave or two lower than normal.

"Rizzoli," Jane answered her own phone in grumpy voice.

Sure enough, they had a body.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Because of the new case, Jane wasn't able to see Maura before she left to see her father. She was, however, waiting in Maura's office when she returned. The M.E. saw her girlfriend seated on the edge of the sofa, fidgeting with her hands the way she did when she was agitated. As soon as she saw Maura, she pushed off the couch and got to her feet.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

Maura didn't say anything. She had tried to blank her expression, but it didn't work. Jane took one hard look at her, and opened her arms. Maura accepted the comfort despite being in the middle of a work day, because she was feeling battered and bruised emotionally and only Jane's warm, strong presence could help.

Once Jane let her go, they sat on the couch together and Maura gave her girlfriend a detailed account of what happened.

 _Maura saw her father sitting at one of the small tables in the park. As had happened every time she had seen him since 'the Incident' as Jane called it, the M.E. felt herself at war. She had loved her father once, had practically worshipped him. Now, being around him hurt like nothing else in her life. He had once been her whole world and now he was practically a stranger. Her heart began to beat harder as she approached him, slowly, to give herself time to school her features._

 _He stood as soon as she came into his view, smiling at her. It twisted her heart to see that smile. He greeted her, "Maura, I'm so glad that you called. This park was a wonderful idea – there's a barista that makes a_ bracing _espresso – would you like one?"_

 _Forcing herself not to glare at him was difficult. She declined as politely as she could. They both sat and he got right to business. He slid a large manila envelope to her. "This is the routine paperwork to add your daughter to the Isles Foundation and to set up her Trust. I'm sorry, but they need to be notarised."_

 _Maura looked down at the envelope because it was better than looking at him. She had found that once she had opened up to Jane about what happened when she was young, it had been easier to tell someone else. When Angela had caught her declining calls from her father and had asked why, Maura had told her. Angela had been appalled and suitably sympathetic. She and Jane both had urged the M.E. to confront her father and she had braced herself to do so. She hadn't expected him to be so much like she remembered that it was like a physical pain to be in his presence._

" _That's fine," she told him, hesitantly. "I will… have them to you by tomorrow."_

" _That's fine," he whispered. Why was he whispering?_

" _I should get back," she said, gathering herself because she suddenly couldn't sit there anymore._

" _Maura," her father said, in a small but calm voice, "couldn't we just sit and talk for a bit?"_

 _She stared at him like he had gone crazy. "I… I don't know how to talk to you. I haven't since I was 14 years old."_

" _Will it always be like this between us? Please, I… I miss you." He said. "I know that I made a mistake – a terrible mistake. But your mother and I – she forgave me for the affair so long ago. Why can't you?"_

" _Because you never asked me to. You_ never _said_ anything _to me." Maura replied, hotly. She kept her voice down, so as not to attract attention from passers-by. "You just asked me not to say anything and I_ didn't _. You acted like nothing happened."_

 _Her father's voice was shocked as he said, "I didn't know_ how _to talk to you about all of that."_

" _You didn't try." Maura shot back, angrily. She had told herself that she would be civil, but this was too much. How could he ask her this?_

" _I was embarrassed." He admitted._

" _And I was traumatized. By you."_

" _I understand how difficult things were for you –"_

" _\- No you don't! If you did, you would have_ talked _to me about it. You would have told Mom that I know. You would have done_ something _instead of letting me carry around this terrible secret all these years_ on my own _."_

 _Her father stared at her in horror. "You and your mother never talked about it?"_

" _You asked me_ not _to!" She exploded at him. "I didn't say anything to her because I was afraid that she would leave if she knew that I was keeping a secret – your secret... And… despite everything, I wanted you to stay together."_

 _Her father stared at her like he'd been slapped. "I… I had no idea." He let out a breath that sounded less like a sigh and more like someone had punched him. "You… You went off to boarding school and I was in South America."_

 _Grimly amused at his logic, Maura asked, "So you thought that things would get better because we were on different continents?"_

" _Of course not," he answered fast enough that Maura knew that was exactly what he thought._

" _So how did you think that it would work?" She pushed._

" _I thought… I thought that things would get better with time." He admitted, looking suitably chagrined._

" _They didn't. It got worse._ Your _secret became_ my _secret. After all these years…" Maura stared at him now and let him feel how she felt. After a few seconds, she found that she_ needed _to leave. She picked up the envelope and stood._

" _Maura," her father blurted her name. She sighed heavily and looked at him, trying not to cry. "I am grieved that you have suffered for my stupidity. It is the one thing in my life that I most regret. If I could take it back, I would, in a heartbeat. I miss you, so much."_

 _She stared at him, wanting so badly to believe him. She wanted to hug her father again. She wanted to sit down and tell him all about the part of her life that he had missed. The shell around her heart that was only for him cracked and bled anger at the wrong time._

" _I missed you, too, Daddy." She told him, her voice cold. "And then I got over it. I'll text you when these are done." With that, she left._

"Oh Maura." Jane said, her eyes full of sympathy. "Do you feel any better?"

"No. I thought that I would. I thought… That if I just told him how I felt that it would be like some big weight off my shoulders, but… I don't feel any different. I feel worse."

"Why?" Jane asked, gently.

"I… I don't know. He looked at me and… I was a little girl again." Maura replied.

"Okay." Jane said, thoughtfully. "Okay, well, why don't we test it? Lie to me."

"I'm sorry?" Maura asked.

"Well, you said that you thought the reason you can't lie was because you never talk to your father about the affair. Now you have. Lie to me, see if you get hives." Jane explained her reasoning.

Maura frowned and shook her head. "Jane, I don't think –"

"- Lie to me!"

Taken aback, the M.E. just stared at the detective, unsure of how to proceed. "Make it big, though, so it counts." Jane told her.

Maura considered everything that had been happening and what she should lie about. As someone who had made it a policy in her life to be truthful, she found it almost impossible to tell an untruth.

"Fine. Jane… I don't love you. I think we should break up." Maura made the words come out of her mouth, though they felt like poison and made her stomach clench even more that it already was after the meeting with her father.

Jane gasped in mock horror, but since she already knew it was a lie, it was followed by a smile. "Are you itchy?"

Maura checked her arms, curiously. No hives, yet. "Not yet." She replied, cautiously.

Jane's phone buzzed and she took it off of her belt to check it. She got up slowly, then leaned back down to place a kiss on Maura's forehead. "I gotta go. But keep lying, maybe you've had a breakthrough." The brunette grinned as she walked out the door. Maura couldn't help the silly smile and chuckle as she watched her leave.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

After Jane left, Maura decided to call her mother. She was hoping that finally admitting to her that she knew about the affair might make her feel better. As was normal, her mother was away, but Maura left her a message. Constance called back just as Maura was getting ready to leave for the day so she could take care of the paperwork her father had given her.

"Hello, Mother." Maura answered her phone with genuine warmth. "How are you?"

" _I'm well, Darling, thank you for asking." Her mother replied. She sounded tired, but happy. "I've just come back from a gallery opening for a new artist that I scouted. He is going to go far!_ "

"That's wonderful, Mother. You'll have to show me some of his work." Maura told her.

" _Yes, I will. How are you, my dear? How are Jane and the baby?_ _Tasha tells me that she's starting to really show now._ "

Maura smiled in spite of herself. "I'm well, thank you. Jane is starting to find pregnancy less… enjoyable than before."

" _How far along is she now?_ " Constance inquired.

"Nearly 20 weeks. I think that she is beginning to really feel the changes in her body. I also caught her _nesting_ the other day." Maura grinned at the memory.

" _And the two of you are all right?_ "

"Yes. It isn't easy to keep up with Jane's hormonal swings, but we have managed so far. I'm very excited for this baby to be born."

" _I'm so happy for you, Maura. Both of you._ "

"Thank you, Mother. I… Mother, I am going to ask Jane to marry me." Maura hadn't actually intended to say that.

" _That is wonderful! When do you plan to ask?_ " Constance sounded absolutely overjoyed.

"Thank you. I… Haven't planned the actual proposal. I was wondering if you'd allow me to give her great-grandmother's ring."

" _Of course! I'll call the bank in Boston and have it released to you as soon as possible._ "

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. I think that ring will be perfect for Jane." Maura took a deep breath. "Mother?"

" _Yes, Darling?_ "

"I have something that I need to tell you."

" _All right._ "

Maura took another deep breath. If she could confront her father after two decades, she could talk to her mother. "As you know, Father has been in Boston for a while. He and I have… talked… Mother, I need to tell you something."

" _You knew about his affair._ " Her mother finished.

"I… Yes. How – how did you know?" Maura replied, shocked.

" _He told me. Once he admitted that he'd had his affair, we went through many months of therapy and it… came up._ " Constance sounded sad.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Mother." Maura blurted out.

" _Oh my darling! You have no idea how I berated your father once I found out._ "

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

" _Because I didn't think that it was my place. Your father was supposed to talk to you, but he was always so busy and it was easier for both of us to just pretend that the affair didn't happen._ "

"While I can understand that, I really wish that _someone_ would have talked to me."

" _I'm so sorry, Maura. It was never our intention to cause you hurt._ " Her mother apologized, sincerely.

Maura was quiet for a full minute, taking in this information. By all rights, she should no longer be angry at just her father, however, she could not find it in her to feel that way towards her mother. She loved her mother and their relationship was better now that it had been when she was young. She _wouldn't_ do anything to mess that up, now. Finally, she sighed. "Thank you for telling me, Mother."

" _I really am sorry, Darling._ "

"I know. I'm not angry." The M.E. said, truthfully. "I just felt that I had to tell you, after all this time."

" _Thank you. Are you all right?_ "

"I am now. Honestly, Mother. I do need to go, though." Maura said. She wanted to go and be home with Jane and with Tasha and maybe even Angela.

" _All right, my dearest. Give my love to everyone in Boston. Au revoir._ "

"I will. Good night, Mother." She ended her call. She thought for a moment. She felt better, now, knowing that her mother knew and wasn't upset with her. Maura suddenly wanted to speak to Jane. She sent her girlfriend a text and got a reply right away. Jane was as ready to go home as she was. Gathering her things, Maura let the detective know that she would meet her at the car.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Maura was feeling better when she left the house the next morning to get the papers notarised for her father. She and Jane had stayed up late – not talking. Jane hadn't really wanted to talk about her father and his small mind. She did play a voicemail that she'd gotten from Tommy for Maura, just after they'd gotten into bed. It had made them both laugh.

" _Hey, Jane. I just wanted to let you know that I talked to Pop. I'm real sorry, Janie. He shouldn'ta said those things to you. What you and Maura have is a beautiful thing and I told Pop the same thing. Listen, Janie, don't believe what he said about Ma, ya know. She loves you and Maura and that's the whole truth. And I totally think that you and Maura are gonna be the best parents. I can't wait to meet my little niece or nephew. Oh and TJ says Hi, too. Love ya, big sis._

" _Tommy may have taken a little while to grow up, but once he did, I keep being really impressed with him." Jane had said. "I mean, I know he likes you and all, but I didn't expect him to take my side over Pop."_

" _Well," Maura pointed out, "after the last time your father visited, I'm not surprised. I still cringe when I think of that dinner."_

 _Jane shivered and made a face. "Me too." Then she grinned. "Tommy thinks we're gonna be good parents."_

 _Maura leaned forward, her lips finding Jane's, even in the relative darkness of their room. "I happen to agree with him." She said, before capturing Jane's lips again._

 _Before they fell asleep, wrapped in each other and covered in a warm downy quilt, Jane had yawned and said, "I think we are gonna be good parents, too."_

Waking up, still wrapped around Jane, feeling her girlfriend's skin on her own had made the M.E. very optimistic about how the day was going to go. That is, until she sent a text to her father to let him know that the papers were done and he could come collect them. He sent her a reply almost right away, wanting to know where to meet. Suddenly, the idea that she would see him again had caused Maura's anxiety to climb.

She stood at the bar in the Dirty Robber, feeling her heart beat quicken as she waited for him to show up. Angela was on shift, something that Maura was grateful for, even if the Rizzoli matriarch didn't know it. Another effect of telling her mother that she knew about the affair had been that Maura no longer felt the need to keep the affair a secret any longer. While Jane had showered after work, Maura had helped Angela in the kitchen and she had opened up to the older woman. Angela hadn't said much, but when Maura was finished, she gave her a long hug. Sometimes, Maura liked to imagine that Angela was really her mother, and that she'd received hugs like that all her life.

As soon as her father walked in, Maura felt the old anger rise in her and she did her best to tamp it down. She was only partially successful, because, when her father asked her to accompany him to an Anthropological lecture that night, Maura turned him down. He was obviously disappointed, but he left the bar with little fuss. Once he was gone, Maura was immediately sad and angry at herself.

"Can I ask you something?" Angela asked, gently.

"You want to know why I don't want to repair my relationship with my father, even though it's obvious that he is reaching out and trying to breach the chasm that has grown between us over the years." Maura asked.

Angela paused, a small smile on her lips. "Actually, I was going to ask if you liked those lectures when you were a girl."

"Oh." Maura was surprised. "Yes. They were fascinating."

Angela rolled her eyes and snorted softly – so much like Jane it made the doctor smile. "Sounds like a snooze-fest to me. But, since you brought it up, why don't you want to fix your relationship with your father?"

That gave Maura pause as she tried to put into words why she couldn't bring herself to be around her father. "He lives his life. I live mine. That's how it's been ever since he cheated. I've come to accept that." She finally said. It was an inadequate reason and she knew it. So did Angela.

"You know, when your kids are little, they look up to you. You are their whole world. But, uh, parents are not perfect." Maura felt a pang at her words. She was about to be a parent and she knew that she was far from a perfect person. Would this child look up to her the way Angela was talking about? "I'm not excusing what your father did," the older woman went on, "He made a mistake – one that has caused you so much pain and… anger. Why hold on to that, Maura?"

Truthfully, the M.E. replied, "At this point, I'm not certain I know _how_ to let it go."

Angela placed a hand over Maura's on the bar. "Well, you've lived with it so long, maybe you should try something different and see what happens." She paused and gave her second daughter a motherly smile. "Baby steps."

Maura spent the rest of the afternoon mulling over Angela's advice. By the time Jane called to tell her that they had made an arrest, she felt as though something had shifted inside of her. When her girlfriend strode into her office and plunked down on her couch, Maura couldn't help but smile. Her eyes took in the dark grey t-shirt and maternity slacks that Jane wore with her sensible boots and seemingly untameable hair. _This_ was her happiness and she was ready to leave the past where it should be.

"You ready to go?" The detective inquired.

"Just about. First, though, there's something I want to say."

Jane frowned. "Is this gonna be a proclamation?"

Maura rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "I am who I am because of the things that have happened in my life. The good and the bad."

Jane sighed. "Sounds proclamation-y." She grumbled.

Maura continued, ignoring her girlfriend. "My relationships with my family have been… challenging at times, and they have certainly had a significant influence on who I am. But other people have been just as important." The M.E. smiled as she saw the comprehension on Jane's face.

"Do you mean super smart and funny people who are amazing kissers and who totally love you?" Jane's dimples were deep and her dark eyes sparkled.

"To say the least," Maura affirmed. "If it wasn't for you, Jane, and your family, I think that I would be one of those people that's sitting home, alone, on a Friday night reading medical journals. Instead, I'm heading out for the night surrounded by friends."

"Oh please, you _love_ those medical journals," Jane said, smirking. She sat forward and reached for Maura's hand. The blonde took it and squeezed, feeling pressure in return.

"That's true. But you all keep me so busy that I never run out of new ones."

"In that case, you're welcome. Come on, let's go meet Korsak's mystery woman." Jane let go of her hand so that she could lever herself off of the couch. Maura stood, too, and grinned when the tall brunette offered her arm. She took it, leaning her head against Jane's should just for a moment before they left her office.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Maura was dressed in her favourite pair of pajamas – a pair of black shorts and a large BPD t-shirt that she'd appropriated from Jane years ago – and sitting on the sofa reading a medical journal when Jane walked through the door. She looked up with a smile.

"Hey," Jane greeted her, stopping at the door to put away her gun and badge and to take off her boots.

"Hi." Maura replied. "Need any help."

The lanky brunette grunted as she bent over, but shook her head. "Naw. I can still touch my toes."

Maura giggled. "Did you have fun, tonight?"

Jane didn't answer until she had removed her boots. Then she straightened, looking red-faced and breathing a little harder than normal. Maura wondered when she was going to finally admit that she needed help getting her shoes on and off. Jane hated asking for help, so it probably wouldn't be soon.

"We did. I wish you would have stayed. Kiki is really funny. It's no wonder Vince is so…" Jane looked for words, but they wouldn't come.

"Besotted." Maura provided. She'd seen the way the older cop had looked at his girlfriend that evening. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the man was deeply in love.

"Ooh, good word." Jane came into the living room and sat beside her girlfriend on the couch. She raised her arm and the smaller woman immediately ducked under it and curled into the brunette's side. "How about you? Did you enjoy the lecture?"

"I did. It was thoroughly enjoyable." Maura told her. Jane closed her eyes and made a light snoring sound. Maura rolled her eyes and slapped her girlfriend's knee in admonishment. Jane opened her eyes and grinned. "And afterwards, my father came back here for some tea. He met Tasha."

"That's great, Honey. I'm happy that you and he are working through things."

"Me, too. I am really glad that I listened to your mother. Oh… and I told him about us." Maura said.

"He didn't know?"

"No. My mother hadn't told him – she didn't think it was her place."

"What did he say?" Jane wanted to know.

"He was happy for us, Jane. He said that he couldn't wait to meet his newest grandchild. He said that he would make a trip up here after the baby is born, just so he can meet him or her." Maura's voice was heavy with unshed tears – tears of joy.

Jane turned a little so that she could put both arms around the M.E.. The things that her father had said to her were still bothering her, but she didn't want to talk about it. At least Maura's side of the family was happy for them. Maura sighed happily and leaned into Jane's embrace.

They stayed like that for a while. Jane finally said, "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Someone – who shall remain nameless – kept me up late last night."

Maura nodded, smirking. "Poor thing. I didn't hear you complaining last night. In fact, I believe you said -"

"- That was sexy me. Sexy me says a lot of things." Jane interrupted. Maura's smirk deepened. "Tonight, I just want to sleep."

"All right. Let's go to bed." Maura agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks!) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note** : So, this one is long too… I'm not sure why they keep getting away from me, but there you go. I hope you enjoy it, because it's the last real warm and fuzzy we have for at least a couple of chapters. I'm sorry that this has taken so long to come out, but my personal life took a turn and I'm still kind of recovering. I will do my best to get the next chapter out in a timely manner, but I can't make any promises. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. Reviews make me smile!

Chapter Twenty-Six: 'Fun' in the Sun ( _Fake It 'Til You Make It_ )

The old woman with no smile and hair the colour of steel led them into a smallish room with a couple of couches and a small coffee table. They were at Tasha's school for the meeting with her principal and the Speech and Debate coach. Jane wasn't exactly in a good mood after the past few days. She had been receiving what, at first, appeared to be wrong number dials. It was infrequent at first, but this morning alone, she had already gotten three calls asking for an escort – yes, _that_ kind of escort. The final call had come just before they entered the school and Jane had used much of the vocabulary that Maura usually scolded her for. This time, though, Maura allowed it, out of amusement. In retrospect, she thought that she should have tried to calm Jane down a little more before they left the house. Right now, the detective was glaring daggers at the woman who hadn't even had the manners to greet them when they entered the school office. She had been rude and abrasive, only agreeing to take them to the meeting room because she caught sight of Jane's firearm in its holster on her belt.

Maura knew that a grumpy Jane would be to their advantage if the principal or coach tried to give them the run-around. Maura had double, triple, and even quadruple checked Tasha's speech against the rules and guidelines that Tasha had been given. As far as she was concerned, Tasha stayed well within those rules, even going above and beyond to do so. As for her speech topic – Caring for a Loved One with Cancer – the M.E. could not see how the topic had been deemed age inappropriate. Cancer was such a prevalent scourge on the planet, and Tasha had lived the topic for years. She had decided that talking about her experience could possibly help others as well as help her to work through how she felt about it. Even her therapist had agreed that it would be a good topic. Maura was wondering what kind of people they were about to face and was really glad that she had Jane along with her. The detective was used to dealing with all kinds of people.

They sat down and the rude woman simply left the room, closing the door.

Jane looked around the room with cop eyes. This room wasn't used very often, the dust on just about everything, told her. They hadn't even been offered a beverage, let alone any other kind of hospitality. Why was Tasha going to this school again?

"They don't seem to think this is going to take long," Jane muttered, gesturing to the room. "If they did, we'd be in the actual Principal's office."

Maura nodded, trusting Jane's judgement. "I so hope that the principal hears us out. It would be a shame if we had to take this all the way up the chain."

"I say we do it anyway." Jane grumbled. "How long do you think the autopsy on Dan Walsh will take?"

Maura smiled at the change of subject. "It will take as long as it takes. But, I did put Kent on the preliminary work up. As soon as we're back, I'll take over."

"Good. No offense to Kent, but I'm still trying to get used to his way of doing things." Jane said.

"He is very good at his job, Jane. I haven't had a better assistant." Maura defended her colleague.

Jane just sighed. She put her hand on her belt where her phone usually sat, then grimaced when she remembered that she'd left it in the car to avoid any unwanted interruptions from people seeking her "services" as an escort. Maura still had her phone, but it was on silent.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the door opened and an older man with tightly cropped white hair and beady eyes under a craggy brow entered, followed by a younger-looking man with a mane of red hair, mutton chops, and thick glasses over eyes the same shade as robins' eggs. The older man sat down with a deep frown while the younger man held out his hand and introduced himself as, "Principal Connor Shoemayker." Maura made the introductions for herself and Jane, who was happy to see that both men flinched at Maura's name and her own identity as a detective for the police.

"Thank you for agreeing to see us," Maura said, her voice pleasant.

"It's nonsense." The other man stated, his voice sharp.

Ian turned his head to where the man had sat down on the other couch, looking bored and grumpy. "This is our Speech and Debate team coach, Lionel Clarke. I asked him to be here since it was his decision to not keep Tasha Williams on the team."

"Isles. Tasha Isles." Jane corrected him, her face pure cop. The man, Lionel, turned his grouchy gaze on Jane and the detective simply met his eyes. She was in no mood for this asshole.

"Of course," Ian jumped in. He frowned deeply at the coach. "Lionel assures me that his decision is well within his authority and that the speech Tasha prepared is simply not within the guidelines acceptable to the Speech and Debate team."

"So he says," Jane muttered. Maura shot her a quelling glance.

"Principal Shoemayker, I am a doctor and the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth, and I am a peer reviewer for several medical journals, as well as the President of the New England Medical Officers. I can assure you that I have reviewed both the rules and guidelines and my daughter's speech as it was written. Not only is she well within all parameters, but I have also made sure that her topic is one that is age appropriate. We are here today to find out _why_ Mr. Clarke believes otherwise."

The principal once again frowned at the speech coach. "Lionel, can you tell these ladies what you told me?"

The other man huffed out a huge sigh and rolled his eyes. "Look, Ms. Isles –" he began.

"- _Doctor Isles_." Jane corrected him, her voice hard.

Lionel's beady gaze hardened. " _Doctor_ Isles, I know that it might be difficult for you to understand, but your _adopted daughter's_ speech simply wasn't up to the standards to which our Speech and Debate team are held." He made sure to put emphasis on the two descriptors he used for Tasha.

Maura frowned at him and asked, "Please, do tell me what you are basing this on." She hadn't missed his strange emphasis.

"Yeah," Jane backed her up, "what evidence do you have to back this up?"

The principal was watching the interaction, trying to keep his face neutral and mostly failing. "Lionel, stick to the facts. Please tell them what you told me."

Lionel shot the principal a glare that bounced off the younger man like soggy tissue. "'Cancer' is not an appropriate topic, under the guidelines. The _girl_ knew this and still chose to speak about it."

Maura reached into her purse and pulled out the list of speech topics that were forbidden, that Tasha had emailed her. Smiling, she said, "Please, show me where 'Cancer' is listed on this sheet." She handed it to the principal. He took it and began to read over it, his face darkening as he did. When he was done, he handed the list to Mr. Clarke.

"I do not see 'Cancer' listed here, Mr. Clarke. Is there another, updated list? One that perhaps wasn't sent out?" He asked, voice sounding much different than before. He waited – they all did – as the coach glared at the collective gaze levelled at him.

"It isn't listed here, no. However, it is a topic that _I_ do not believe to be appropriate and as the coach, it is within my prerogative to make that call." Clarke finally replied, sounding even angrier than before. As though he was challenging them all to rule against him.

Principal Shoemayker looked at both women and then back at the coach. Slowly he said, "I apologise, Doctor, Detective. I am used to taking the employees' words here and I was lax by not demanding a copy of the unacceptable topics list you have so kindly provided. I do disagree with Mr. Clarke – it is _not_ within his purview to deny students acceptance onto the team if he does not like the topic of their speech. However, since I have not actually heard the speech myself, could you please send me a copy of the finished product for review?"

"I'd be happy to." Maura replied. And at that, Lionel got to his feet, seething.

"Principal Shoemayker, _I_ assure you, the speech is unacceptable. How dare you take these… _women's_ … word over _mine_?" He made the word 'women's' sound like some sort of epithet. Now Maura understood what was happening. She glanced at Jane whose expression had narrowed on the man and hardened. The detective looked like she wanted to say something, but was keeping her mouth shut and letting Maura and the principal take the lead on this.

"I'd like to be the judge of that, Mr. Clarke. In fairness to Tasha Isles, if I find that the speech is no good, then the ruling to keep her from the team until she changes topics stands. However, if the speech is as well done as the other work that we've seen from the young lady, I'm afraid you will have no choice but to allow her on the team." The younger man stared down the older one.

"And if I refuse?"

"We can always find someone who accepts."

Jane and Maura exchanged triumphant grins. "If you need it, I'd also be willing to send you a copy of the Rules and Guidelines that my daughter was given before she wrote her speech." Maura offered. "It should help make your decision easier."

The principal shot her a smile. "Thank you, Doctor. That would be very helpful."

"Fine. I quit. You don't pay me enough to put up with this kind of disrespect." Clarke announced.

Nonplussed, the principal said, "I'd like to say that it's been a pleasure, but that would be a lie and I try not to do that." He turned his attention to Jane and Maura with a smile again. Jane couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped her. She covered her mouth, but it was too late. Clarke made a disgusted sound and swiftly left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'd like to apologise," the principal told them as the resounding noise quieted. "I didn't want to say it in front of him, but this is not the first complaint that we have had. I am afraid that the reason he refused to allow your daughter to participate was not her speech topic."

"Oh?" Jane prompted, when he didn't say anything more.

"Sorry, yes. He's been the coach of the team for only a short time and in that time, several other young women have dropped from the team, seemingly voluntarily, citing differences with the coach. Unfortunately, none of them felt the need to pursue the decision, so I had no evidence with which to confront him. Thank you for that. I'm afraid that my predecessor hired him, not me, before he left. I've been hearing rumours that many of the female staff members are very relieved that the former principal is gone as well. Again, thank you for confronting that poor excuse for a man and giving me the impetus that was needed to get rid of him.

"It was our pleasure." Maura replied.

"Really." Jane nodded. She stood up and held out her hand to Maura, who took it and stood also.

The principal shook their hands again. "I don't think I'll be needing to see that speech, after all, Doctor Isles, in light of what has just happened. Please tell Tasha that she is more than welcome to re-join the team, if she still wants to."

"Can there be a team, without a coach?" Maura wanted to know.

"Let me worry about that," he replied. "I am sure that someone would be willing to fill in until we find a permanent replacement."

With that, both women left, and thanks to Maura's memory, were able to find their way back out to the car. When they got to the car, however, they found that it had been keyed in a wavy line down both sides of the vehicle. It wouldn't be the first time an unmarked police car was vandalised, however, they both knew who it was that had done it, even with no proof.

"Really?" Jane demanded as she got behind the wheel and yanked the door closed harder than it needed to be. "Keying my car? That's so mature."

Maura sighed. "At least we accomplished what we came for. Are you going to press charges?"

"And give that man the satisfaction of knowing he got to me? Naw. I'll just report it as random and the department _might_ get it fixed." Jane told her with a grimace. "It was worth it. I can't wait to tell Tasha she's back on the team."

Maura grinned at her girlfriend. "I can't wait to tell her how you intimidated an elderly woman by just showing your gun. Maybe if you'd showed Mr. Clarke your gun, he'd have capitulated earlier."

"Ha! Maybe. Hey, could you grab my phone?"

Maura took the phone out of the glove compartment and checked it. "Eight missed calls." She announced. "Maybe you can get the department to give you a new number?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I put the request in last week. They're just dragging their heels." She pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the street, heading back to the precinct.

"Okay. Well, why don't we just get back to work – maybe the case can help take your mind off of your phone." Maura suggested as she calmly blocked all of the phone calls from numbers that were unknown.

Jane sighed. "Yeah. Here's to hoping."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

The door to autopsy opened and Jane strode in. "How's it going?" She asked.

Maura looked up and smiled. It had only been about an hour and a half since they'd returned to BPD Headquarters, but she'd had time to get the preliminary report from Kent and start on the autopsy herself. She'd changed into her black scrubs and was going over the body to see if her assistant had missed anything. He hadn't, of course, but she just couldn't stop herself from doing so. "Good for me. Not so good for him. He's dead."

Jane's mouth quirked up at the corners. "Do we have a confirmed cause of death?"

"Ligature strangulation homicide," Maura declared. "The abrasions on the neck were from the victims own nails." She pointed them out to Jane as the detective came to stand behind her for a closer look.

"He fought back." Jane surmised. She pressed herself against Maura's back, making the doctor sigh. If anyone else tried to look over her shoulder, she would be furious. Jane's closeness, though, helped her to relax.

"Yes, I'd say so. He was strangled with something soft, like a necktie or a piece of cloth. The contusions around the Adam's Apple suggests a knot was tied in the material." The M.E. reported.

"Hmmm. Quicker kill. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"Precisely. The hyoid bone was completely crushed. Have _you_ figured out why he was murdered yet?"

Jane stepped away from Maura, much to their collective disappointment. She didn't want to get caught doing something unprofessional on the job. She walked around the table and peered down at the victim's injuries. "No. By all accounts he was a stand-up guy."

Just then, the doors to the room opened again and Korsak strode in. "I know why we can't find anything with Dan Walsh's fingerprints." He announced.

"Oh?" Jane asked.

"'Cause that ain't Dan Walsh." He pointed to the corpse.

"What?" Jane asked, her voice falling in disbelief.

"Yeah, I got call from a detective in LA's Robbery Homicide division wanting to know why we were running Dan Walsh through NCIC. I told him because he's our homicide victim. Guy says, 'That's funny, 'cause we got a Dan Walsh in our morgue – also victim of a homicide.'"

"What the hell? Is he sure?" Jane demanded.

"Yeah. Fingerprints and dental records confirmed it. They were killed within three days of each other."

"That can't be a coincidence." Jane stated.

"It definitely makes this more interesting," Maura said.

"So if their guy is Dan Walsh, that takes our guy –" Jane began, turning her attention from Korsak back to the corpse.

"- John Doe." Korsak confirmed.

"Fuck." Jane said. Both Korsak and Maura completely agreed.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane hated flying. She hated the cramped seats and all of the people who also hated to fly, complaining about the cramped seats. She hated the airline food. She hated the stupid safety preparation speech that hadn't changed since the 70's. She hated the airline employees who always tried to be so friendly and helpful it made her want to slap them.

Until today.

Once Maura had heard that Jane would also be flying to LA to meet with the homicide detective about their case, the M.E. had gone all out. She didn't want her girlfriend flying on a different flight or in a different section of the plane than she would be. She'd been tempted to give up her first class accommodations and ride in coach with Jane, but at the last second a seat in first class came up and she gladly paid the extra money to upgrade Jane's ticket. Jane had never ridden in first class before, so she didn't complain.

For once she had adequate leg room and Maura had given her the aisle seat for her multiple trips to the bathroom. The blonde had also brought her table with her, along with her computer so that they could keep up on anything the BPD team found on the case, since they were losing hours to this flight.

Once they had gotten comfortable, Maura offered Jane some gum to help with elevation change. Jane had refused at first, but once the engines had turned on and the safety mimes had been completed, she regretted that decision.

Once they were in the air, Maura made her get a bottle of water because, "You have to stay hydrated, even at 30,000 feet." Jane sighed. She had been hoping to not have to use the bathroom – it made her feel really claustrophobic. Maura was going to make sure that she was up and down throughout the flight, but there was no arguing with the doctor. She had also made Jane put on pressure socks to "help with your circulation during the flight."

It wasn't a long flight, as they go and aside from the terrible food and even worse in-flight movies, Jane had to admit that it wasn't all bad. It helped when Maura put up the arm rest between them and curled into Jane's side. Maybe they weren't at home, but as long as Maura was with her, it was okay. They talked in low voices about the case for a little while, then Maura had decided she wanted a nap. A cute flight attendant brought them each a crappy airline blanket and pillow, and offered them earplugs, which they politely declined. Jane didn't think she'd actually sleep, but maybe it was having Maura next to her or maybe it was that the baby had finally calmed down, but she fell into a rather relaxing sleep until she was woken by the announcement that they were approaching LAX.

The landing was as smooth as those types of things can be, but it didn't stop Jane from gripping Maura's hand in her own as tightly as she could. Maura didn't complain even once. She did joke that she was getting some early practice on Jane going into labour. That actually made the brunette smile. It did not make her let go of the M.E.'s hand until the plane had come to a complete stop.

Once inside the airport, the detective was completely underwhelmed. It looked like it was under construction and even though it was just before noon here, the place was teeming with people. Jane hated crowds, especially since she hadn't been allowed to fly with her firearm. Maura confirmed that their bags would be delivered to the hotel, and she and Jane started making their way through the throng of people towards the car rental kiosks.

The one saving grace of the place was the juice bars. Maura bought them each one fruit smoothie at the first place she saw. Jane had to admit that they were pretty tasty, though in a former life she probably wouldn't have bothered. Being pregnant, however, the watermelon-passionfruit smoothie she accepted helped ease a craving that she didn't even know she had been having.

The car the BPD had rented for them was terrible. However, when she tried to upgrade it, the machine wouldn't allow it. Not sure why, she decided to talk to the interactive customer service terminal. It was very strange. Maura disappeared while Jane was waiting to be helped and reappeared just as the customer service rep was helping her. She had another fruit drink in hand, sucking on the straw contentedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked Jane's reproachful expression as she approached, smiling around the straw.

"Another one? Really?" Jane's face clearly said, 'what about me?'

Maura grinned and pulled another cup out from behind her back with a grin.

"Is that strawberry?" The guy on the kiosk asked.

"Strawberry _mango_." Maura bragged. "Jane, yours is watermelon peach passionfruit."

"Ooooh!" Jane excitedly took the drink from her girlfriend.

"That looks delicious!" Kiosk-guy said.

" _Right_?" The women said in unison, then grinned at each other.

The guy laughed at them, then frowned. "Okay, I see what the problem is. Your credit card has been declined."

It was Jane's turn to frown around the straw of her drink. "It was?"

Thoughtfully, Maura asked, "Did you tell the bank you were travelling? Sometimes that can set off a fraud alert."

Jane's frown deepened. "No, I guess I didn't." She admitted. "But I don't want to drive the car BPD rented for us. It looks like a toaster had sex with a clown car."

Maura laughed at that and the guy on the screen snickered, too. "Okay. Okay, why not?" Maura said, through her chuckles. She reached into her purse and extracted a silver credit card. "Let's splurge, it is LA after all."

Jane felt a little bit bad, having Maura pay for the car upgrade, but it was only a pang. By now, she knew that her girlfriend didn't mind footing most of the bills. Maura had told her one Christmas that the reason she had spent so much on Jane's family was because she'd never really had people in her life to buy presents for. " _I've had all this money for a really long time and aside from spending it on myself, it mostly just sits there, collecting interest. Why not splurge once in a while_?"

Maura ran the card and the guy asked, "Anything particular you have in mind?"

"Something stylish." Maura responded.

"And fast," Jane put in.

"Tasteful. And something not too flashy."

"And really fast." Jane reiterated.

The man on the screen thought about it for a moment. "I think I have something."

The 'something' turned out to be powder blue, had two doors, and no top. Jane's eyes gleamed as she saw it. _That_ was more like it. Except that Maura was moving to the driver's side!

"Why don't I get to drive?" She demanded.

"Because you aren't insured." Maura said, matter of fact. She put her purse down in the little compartment behind the seat. It was a good think the luggage was already being delivered to the motel. The now grumpy detective yanked her _passenger_ door open and got sulkily into the vehicle, putting on her seat belt. Jane wished that she'd brought a hair tie – her hair was going to be _such a pain in the ass_ to brush out after being windblown. Maura, of course, had brought a head-scarf.

"Do you just happen to have one in your purse?" Jane wanted to know, crossly.

Maura only smiled at her and tucked a stray hair under the scarf before tying it securely. "It's going to be windy, Jane. Would you like one?"

Jane rolled her eyes. She knew that she should say yes, or at least ask if Maura had a hair tie. Stubbornness kept her mouth quiet. Maura got into the vehicle and put on her seat belt. "Just start the car." Jane demanded, sulkily.

Maura pressed the ignition button. The car's engine roared like a lion as it started, then tuned down to a throaty purr. The M.E. smiled. "It's a turbo." She pointed out, happily.

The grumpiness left Jane as she heard that engine. It satisfied something deep within her. She felt several flutters across her abdomen and grinned. It appeared that the baby approved, too. "Yeah, it is." She agreed with a grin. Maura put her foot on the gas and screechingly pulled out into traffic.

"Sorry, this gas it touchier than I'm used to." She apologised. Jane just smiled at her and sat back to enjoy the ride.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane gave Maura a little peck on the lips before they separated as soon as they got to the LAPD building. Maura headed straight down to the morgue and Jane had to go do a meet-and-greet with the Homicide Lieutenant before she could go meet the actual detective on the case. This was protocol any time an outside detective worked with another team in another area. Jane had done this many times before. It sucked, but it was something that she had to do.

She had to wait nearly 45 minutes before the Lieutenant was able to see her. So she texted her mother and let her know that she and Maura were safely in LA. She sent Korsak the same text and added that she was waiting to speak with the boss before she could talk to the detective. Korsak was understanding. He hated talking to the brass, too. When that was done, she played several rounds of spider solitaire before quitting in a huff. She went pee and almost got lost on the way back. All in all, by the time the door to the office opened, she was back to being grumpy.

"Detective Rizzoli?" A gruff female voice asked. Jane stood up and faced a short and skinny woman with skin whiter than Maura's and hair so dark it had blue highlights. Her eyes were a surprising shade blue/grey so light it was almost silver. She was wearing an off the rack power suit and even better power boots than Jane's. She looked hard and competent and a little intimidating – which was weird because she

"Hello, Lieutenant Malikov. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane said, holding out her hand. The small woman took the offered hand and shook it firmly. Her smile up at the much taller woman was frosty.

"A pleasure, Detective. Please, come into my office." It wasn't a request.

Jane followed her into the office and sat down in a chair in front of a rather intimidating oak desk. She stared around the room and waited for the other woman to take her seat. Instead of doing so, the woman went across the room and opened a mini-fridge that held what looked like bottles of water.

"Would you like some water, Detective?" She asked, congenially. Jane stared. Gone was the gruff woman she'd just shaken hands with, replaced by a sunny smile.

"I… Yes, thank you." She managed to say.

"Good. Hydration is always important." The woman took two bottles out and walked over to hand one to Jane. "That'll be $1.50." The Lieutenant said, holding the water back. She grinned again at Jane's look of shock and set the bottle down in front of her. "Just kidding. Welcome to LA."

Jane rolled her eyes. Was this some kind of weird power-play? It wouldn't be the first time, though she couldn't see what a full Lieutenant was getting out of it.

"Uh… Thanks. I think."

Lieutenant Malikov laughed. "What? Not the kind of welcome you were thinking?"

"I… I'm not sure what I was expecting, to be honest." Jane told her.

The tiny woman snorted inelegantly. "I'm sorry about outside. See, I clawed my way up from the bottom to get here and people seem to think that means I have to be a bitch. So it's the persona that I use whenever I have to. Keeps out the riff-raff and makes people think I have what it takes to do the job. Behind these doors, though, I get to be me. Let me try this again." She held out her hand to Jane, smiled readily, and said, "I'm Lieutenant Alexa Malikov. My friends call me Lex. Welcome to the West Coast."

Jane reached out hesitantly to shake her hand and found that at least the handshake was the same. "Jane Rizzoli. It's… interesting to meet you."

"And I am just so excited to meet you, Jane!" Alexa burst out. "I read your file, of course. You are almost a celebrity within the BPD, aren't you? Top of your cadet class, youngest female to ever become a homicide detective, and the highest closure rate of your department. Very impressive."

Jane squirmed. If this woman had read her file, then she knew about Hoyt and the other crazies that Jane had attracted in her tenure as detective. "Uh, thanks. And it was youngest _person_ to be a Homicide detective. Ever."

The other woman grinned at her. "My mistake. Jane – may I call you that – you and I both know that being a woman cop is difficult enough. Most women on the force don't stay long and they certainly don't become detectives or Lieutenants." She waited and Jane gave a reluctant nod. It was sadly true. "Now, I'm not sure what kind of persona _you've_ created, but I can bet that you outshoot all the men, and you push yourself harder than they do?" Again, Jane nodded. "I'll bet you're 'one of the guys' and you'd drink them all under the table – if you could." She looked pointedly at Jane's belly. "But that's your work persona. That's not who you are at home."

Jane thought about that. It wasn't entirely true. At home, she'd still drink beer, but since Maura drank wine most of the time, Jane didn't ever feel like she needed to drink her under the table. If she was out with Frankie or Korsak, she'd always made sure to keep up with them. "I admit that I do what I have to in order to earn the respect of my peers. Maybe, at home, I don't feel the need, but that doesn't mean I'm a different person."

"Oh. You misunderstand me. I didn't mean to imply that you have two personalities. I simply mean that you do what you have to in order to maintain your reputation and make sure that the men around you are sufficiently cowed and put in their place." Alexa stated.

"Well, sure. If I don't, they think it was some 'Affirmative Action' bu- crap." Jane amended her words. It wasn't just Maura's influence – Jane had been attempting to curb her language in preparation of having a small human who repeated whatever came out of her mouth. Her mother had told her some very embarrassing stories about her when she was young and Jane was attempting to avoid at least some of that.

The Lieutenant smiled. "If you don't mind my asking, how far along are you?"

Jane sighed. Here it was. Because of her record and because she hadn't started having any pregnancy related performance issues, her bosses had let her stay on active duty status. This meant that she could still go out into the field to follow leads and question suspects. She was suddenly a little scared that this woman wouldn't allow her to do that with this investigation.

"Uh, about 23 weeks now." Jane had to think because it was Maura's job to remember numbers.

"Really? You're hardly showing. Must be carrying high. Well done. I bet most of the people you work with have no idea." Malikov stated.

Jane shrugged. She was showing enough. People at work had started to notice that she wore looser clothing than normal. Other than that, though, nobody had said anything to her. Nina had kept her word and never said anything or even asked to feel the baby move. "You knew."

"As soon as I saw you. But, I've found that since I had kids, I'm able to notice it in other women. He didn't say anything, so what I'm wondering is, does Lieutenant Cavanaugh know?"

"He… Yeah, he knows." Jane told her. "There was a case – we were looking for a witness, a 16 year old girl who was the target of a murderer. I was badly hurt, but lucky enough to not lose the baby. He's known since then." Cavanaugh had actually congratulated her once he made her aware that he knew and that he would trust her discretion to know when she was ready to slow down.

Lexa nodded and took a sip of water. "You planning on taking maternity leave?"

"At some point, sure. But not for a while. I think I know my own limitations pretty well. The Lieu trusts me to know when to stop." Jane explained, patiently. Then she added, "And I'm sure my girlfriend will have her opinion at some point."

The other woman looked surprised. "Girlfriend? I wouldn't have thought that about you. You don't have that vibe."

Jane replied, "It's not something that I broadcast. I'm pretty private outside of work." That was true, although she was pretty sure that people at BPD knew about her and Maura. They were just smart enough to not make a big deal about it.

"Understandable. How long did you try before you and she got pregnant? My first child seemed like a miracle because my husband and I tried for almost two years. My second was a complete accident." Lex told her.

Jane took a drink of her water. It wasn't Poland Springs, but it would do. "It was sort of a surprise. It wasn't something that I thought would ever happen." She said honestly. "But Maura's been really supportive."

"Maura? _Doctor Isles_?"

Jane grinned. "That's her."

"Wow. Well, it's great that she's so supportive. I wish I could say the same about my husband. He was utterly useless for my first trimester. He's a great father, though." The Lieutenant gave her a soft smile. Jane returned it. She was starting to like this woman.

"Must be tough to date a doctor. My husband works in Finance, so all that he was good for was sex and getting up at 3:00 AM to go out and get me whatever I was craving." She said.

Jane grinned. "I haven't been having very strong cravings, yet. At least not like that. Was that later in your pregnancy?" The detective didn't have many people she could talk to about this sort of stuff. When she tried with her mother, Angela would inevitably say something that made her squirm and she'd break off the conversation.

Lexa thought for a moment. "I think I was in my third trimester before the cravings got really specific. You have a few weeks before that happens, it seems."

Jane laughed. "That's something to look forward to, I guess." She wondered what she would really crave – besides Maura.

"Okay, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat with you all day, we've got a couple of cases to solve, don't we?" The other woman finally sat down in the chair across from Jane. She was still smiling, but Jane knew the fun was over. She was disappointed and hoped that she got another chance to speak with this Lieutenant.

"We do." She agreed.

"Excellent. I got the bare bones from your Sergeant Korsak. What else can you tell me?" With that, Jane got professional and started to tell the woman all she knew about their body so far.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane liked Detective Acedo as soon as she saw him. She couldn't have said why, exactly, but then she'd always been one to follow her gut instinct. He shook her hand and was the second person to welcome her to the West Coast. Jane was charmed in spite of herself. They discussed what little each had on their respective cases. It was short and to the point. Jane wasn't sure why it had taken over an hour with the Lieutenant.

Maura entered the big room, followed by a tallish man who Jane could only describe as 'nerdy'. Jane introduced the Boston M.E. to Detective Acedo and the other man was introduced to them. Jane forgot his name almost immediately. She did hear the tone of hero-worship in the LA M.E.'s voice when he talked about Maura and the autopsy she'd apparently completed already. He called it 'thrilling'. Jane had to fight to roll her eyes.

Maura launched into a description of the cause of death quickly, making sure to mention that the Dan Walsh on this coast had also been strangled and that the hyoid bone was crushed. Jane was exceedingly familiar with the hyoid bone, but stayed quiet while Maura explained that this Dan Walsh's hyoid bone appeared to have been crushed by someone of the same height and build and hand dominance as the person who had killed their 'Dan Walsh' on the East Coast.

"So they were killed by the same person." Jane surmised.

"I wouldn't want to speculate," the LA M.E. said and Maura agreed with him. This time Jane did roll her eyes.

"There are more of you," she deadpanned to Maura, who smiled knowingly.

Shortly after, the software that Acedo had been using to run facial recognition on Jane's 'Dan Walsh' found a match. Her victim was named Roger Parsons and he had apparently died two years before he'd moved to Boston. How odd. Acedo saw that Parsons was survived by his sister and contacted her on Jane's behalf. Maura volunteered to go with her to question the suspect and Jane agreed. The other M.E. seemed shocked that Maura would dare leave the sanctity of the morgue.

Questioning Parson's sister had been awkward to say the least. It was always difficult to question someone when their loved one had been killed. This was made worse because the woman believed her brother dead for two years and was so shocked to find that he had been in Boston the whole time, living as someone else. She had then explained to both Maura and Jane how her brother had been a runner for a guy named Alphonse at a place called The Hotel.

Acedo had helped her track down an address and then agreed to let Jane try and contact Alphonse on her own. Jane came up with the plan and she and Maura finally got to go check into their motel.

The motel was a Hilton, right across from the ocean. Maura had paid and upgraded their room so that they had a Presidential Suite on the top floor, with an ocean view. It was the nicest motel room that Jane had ever stayed in. The bed was a king and almost as comfortable as their bed at home. Their luggage was already waiting for them in the room too, and they showered together in a larger than normal shower with multiple shower heads.

"We should get one of these installed at home," Jane commented, luxuriating under the hot water and eyeing Maura's naked, wet body from where she stood. "The view is spectacular."

Maura stared at her girlfriend with hungry eyes and nodded. "I agree. The view is mesmerising."

After the shower, Maura took Jane shopping for a dress that would work for her plan later that evening, then they both went to the hair dresser. Jane sat through getting her hair straightened, knowing that it wouldn't last long. Maura got a trim just to fill the time and then spent more time playing with Jane's newly straight hair.

"I know this is just for the plan tonight," the M.E. all but purred in the brunette's ear, "but I have to say – I like your hair better curly." Jane held back the shiver that happened when Maura talked to her that way. She wondered if they would have some time to themselves in that big bed before their trip was over. She'd never really been into the idea of motel sex, but between her rampant hormones and Maura just being Maura, Jane was seriously contemplating it.

However, when Jane tried to pay for her hair, her other credit card was denied. Jane was grumpy and Maura agreed to pay for the 'do. Jane was starting to suspect that something was off about this whole bank/phone thing.

Maura also bought the dress that Jane would use for the operation that night. Jane hated it. She had one more card to try – which she would do at The Hotel. She wasn't sure what she would do if that card was declined. Jane invited Maura to come with her and the M.E. jumped at the chance. She didn't even have to buy an outfit since she'd brought enough clothing with her for a month. Maura liked to be prepared for any and all wardrobe needs. Jane wondered how much clothing the doctor would bring on their honeymoon.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

The dress was chic and black. It hung on perfectly on Jane, but did nothing to hide her pregnancy. When Jane looked at herself in the mirror, though, she was surprised to find that she sort of liked it. She smoothed the silky material over her belly, marvelling a little at the rondure of it and thinking about the baby growing inside of her. It had been quiet for most of the day, only to use her bladder as a soccer ball while she was getting her hair done. The woman working on her hair had simply smiled knowingly and pointed her towards a bathroom. Now, the baby was quiet again. Jane sort of hoped it would stay that way for a while.

They took a cab to The Hotel and sat at the bar. Jane attempted to purchase drinks for her and Maura – a martini for the good doctor and a virgin martini for herself. Maura was nice and allowed her a single sip of her drink because Jane's wasn't that great. Unfortunately, Maura's drink wasn't any better.

The bartender returned with her card and said with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Miss, but your card's been declined."

Jane sighed. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm happy to spot you," Maura told her.

"Yeah, Maura, that's not the point. This is my last card." Jane told her girlfriend. She gave her a small smile, though to let her know that she wasn't angry at _her_ just the situation. "I don't think this is a glitch. I think somebody's got my information."

Maura frown, thinking. "The fire." She said, after a moment. "Maybe your mail was compromised when the building was evacuated."

"Yeah, maybe." Jane agreed. "It would explain all the weird phone calls." The detective took out her phone. "You know what, Nina's still in the office going through flight manifests. I'm going to see if she can look into this for me."

"Good idea," Maura agree. She took another sip of her drink, but it hadn't gotten any better from sitting.

"I mean, whoever is doing this has access to my entire life, and I can't even buy myself a drink – " She raised her voice so the bartender could hear her, "which is _very_ overpriced, and can I just say, a little heavy on the vermouth."

The young man behind the bar looked blankly at her and then smiled. "Oh, I'm not really a bartender."

"No?" Jane asked, voice dripping with ire.

"I'm an actor. I just work here at night so I can audition during the day." He explained.

True to her word, Maura took some money from her purse and handed it to Jane. "This should cover you."

Jane looked at it and frowned at her girlfriend. "Not in this place." When Maura frowned Jane said, "Just ask him, that's not gonna cover me here." Maura looked at the bartender who agree with Jane about the money.

"Make it work," Maura suggested.

"I'm supposed to be a _high roller_ ," Jane insisted, through her teeth. "Don't blow my cover."

Maura's eyes widened a little, but she pulled a hundred dollar bill out of her purse and added it to the money she'd already given Jane. She knew that the detective wasn't actually going to spend it on anything, it just seemed like a lot of money.

"Ooh, Benjamin." Jane grinned at Maura.

When the M.E. got up to leave, Jane looked a little panicked. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want my drink. I'm going to go back to the motel." Maura told her.

"What? No. I need you for this next part."

"Really?" Maura seemed intrigued now.

"Yeah. You don't have to do much. Just pull up a science journal on your phone."

"I can do that, I have a critical study on hanging that looks fascinating."

"Good. Here, put these on." Jane handed Maura a pair of big, dark sunglasses. Maura complied, though they made it a little difficult to read her phone.

Jane conferred with the bartender once more and he pointed out a well-dressed black man who was talking to a couple of women. The man – Alphonse – was clearly well known and liked in this place.

Maura stopped actually reading the science journal in favour of watching Jane work. She so seldom got to see this side of her girlfriend's work.

The brunette waited until the other women had cleared out, then approached Alphonse with a sunny smile. It was clear by his body language that he didn't know who Jane was, even if she seemed to know him. Jane lied very well with her body language as well as her face. Maura wished that she could hear the conversation because he exclaimed over Jane's belly and tried to touch it. Jane was deft, though and brought her hand up, blocking his touch and making it seem casual at the same time. She held up the money as discreetly as she could and, giving him her most charming smile, launched into some kind of story. At one point, she moved a little and gestured to where Maura stood, phone in hand and sunglasses on. Alphonse frowned for a moment, but then he returned Jane's smile and nodded his head. Maura could see Jane's lips form the words 'thank you' several times before she flipped over the leather wallet and showed him her badge. His face fell.

Alphonse agreed to talk to Jane, so Jane told Maura that she was free to go. The detective explained that she didn't know how long it would take to get information out of Alphonse and how long it would take to report to the LA detective. Maura agreed and caught a cab back to the motel, after stopping a couple of places, to pick up some things.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

When Jane came back to the motel, looking tired, but triumphant, Maura was waiting for her.

The M.E. had purchased half a dozen candles and set them around the bed. She'd also gotten some strawberries and a small bottle of sweet red wine. She was lying on the bed in an emerald bra and thong that barely covered anything.

She smiled from her place on the bed and set down her phone.

Jane stood in the doorway and just stared. "M – Maura?"

"Hello, Detective." The M.E. purred. "Did you really think I could let a bed like this go to waste?"

Jane licked her lips. She was still in the black dress, her hair was just starting to lose the straightening and was curling at the tips. By morning, it would be back to its unruly glory.

"And," Maura continued, "I thought you might be hungry after all that gumshoeing. Strawberry?"

Jane made a sound that was half laugh and half growl. She took off her boots and stalked over to the bed. Maura held up a glistening red berry with a grin. Jane couldn't help but to smile. She took the fruit from Maura's fingers as gently as she could. She bit through it slowly, making sure the juice dripped over her lips and onto her chin. Then she chewed slowly, never taking her eyes off of Maura's recumbent form.

The blonde's eyes darkened and followed the little line of juice. Her smile deepened as Jane leaned forward in an attempt to kiss her, but was stopped with a single hand on her chest. "You're overdressed for this party, Detective." Maura grinned and ran her fingertips lightly down Jane's chest, following the low cut of the dress she wore. "How about you take this off?"

Jane shuddered. Maura's voice dripped with sex. How could she refuse?

She turned her back to the M.E. and asked, "Unzip me?" In as sultry a voice as she could manage.

Maura did as she was asked, lowering the zipper on the dress slowly, her fingers running lightly over Jane's skin as it was exposed. Lightening shot down her spine directly to her core and Jane shivered in anticipation. When the dress was off – pooled on the floor around Jane's feet – the doctor in the bed moved over and Jane lay down on her side, facing her.

The first kiss they shared was soft and sweet. The second, not so much. Maura loved the taste of strawberry on Jane's skin. The brunette moaned at the feel of the doctor's tongue on the sensitive skin of her neck and then louder as that tongue roughly entered her mouth on the third kiss. Jane's hands roamed Maura's skin, finding and unclasping the emerald bra and practically tearing it away so that she could latch her mouth onto already stiff nipples. Maura rolled onto her back and pulled Jane on top of her so that she could take off Jane's bra – black satin to match the dress. She had gotten pretty good at figuring out just how much pressure her lover could take, palming perfect breasts and squeezing the nipples between her fingers.

" _Maura_!" Jane groaned, arching into the touch. She had been straddling the smaller woman, so she moved and placed one leg between Maura's to give her some leverage. Maura sighed contentedly, knowing that was coming next. Jane bowed her head, covering Maura's mouth with her own for a short but thorough kiss, before her lips began to follow the M.E.'s jaw to her neck and then up to her ear. Pleasure shot through Maura as Jane's teeth grazed her earlobe before it was sucked between the detective's lips. She moaned as Jane's tongue laved where her teeth had nipped and sent more heat ever southward to throb between her legs. She knew the thong she wore would be useless after this and did not care in the slightest.

Jane let go of the earlobe and found the sensitive spot just behind Maura's jaw. No teeth found the skin this time, but Jane's mouth sucked and her tongue flicked against the skin, making the M.E. shudder nicely. Jane loved that feeling, loved hearing the way Maura's breath hitched and quickened at her touch. While she used one arm for balance, Jane cupped one of her lover's breasts in her hand, squeezing first one and then the other nipple until Maura moaned her name and her hips moved of their own volition. She moved her mouth down the slender lines of the blonde's throat, nipping lightly as she went and watching the goose bumps rise each time. Blunted nails on her free hand moved down, across toned abs, then over a taut, quivering thigh.

Maura whimpered and her hips moved again, trying to reach where Jane's leg rested between her thighs. " _Jane!_ " Her lover moaned her name. Jane stopped the movement of her lips just above the valley between Maura's breasts. She hovered for only a moment before she reclaimed soft lips with her own. At the same time, with no warning, she slid two fingers as deep as they would go. Maura swore at the sudden intrusion, changing it to a triumphant sound when Jane's thumb found the pulsing bundle between her legs. With practiced motions, the detective began to move her fingers inside of the doctor, bringing her knee up to use as leverage.

It didn't take long before the M.E.'s hips matched Jane's rhythm. She threw her arms around Jane, fingers digging into her shoulders, mouth waring with Jane's. It didn't take long before her body stilled, arching into a bow and her nails dug into her lover. She buried her face in the brunette's neck, trying and mostly failing, to muffle her cries. Jane kept her fingers moving, stroking slower and slower, allowing Maura to ride out the aftershocks.

When the body below her stilled, Jane gently removed her fingers and cleaned them, savouring the taste that was her lover's own intoxicant. The detective didn't think a time would ever come when she would tire of that taste. That done, she lay down on her side – the only comfortable position she could lay in these days – and felt Maura roll and snuggle into her back.

They lay like that for a while, until Maura came back from that place one goes before afterglow sets in. One arm snaked around Jane's waist, sighing contentedly.

"Not that I'm complaining," Jane drawled, a short silence later. She reached for the platter of strawberries, picked one out, and ate it in one bite. "But what prompted all this?"

Maura laid kisses along Jane's shoulders, moving her hair out of the way for better access before answering. "I don't often get to see you work in the field. I'm usually in the lab and when I'm out, it's only when a body has been discovered. I watched you with that guy tonight, Jane. I knew the plan. I knew you were trying to entrap him, but from where I was standing you seemed so genuine. I didn't realise until then just how well you lie with your body. It's no wonder you did so well when you were in Narcotics."

Jane chuckled. "Yeah. Narcotics is where I honed my skills. It wasn't easy, but apparently, I was pretty good at it."

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Before 'us', did you ever… fake anything with the men you dated?"

The question stopped Jane for a few seconds. She heard the question, but knew what Maura really wanted to ask. "Sometimes. Not with Casey, but then we didn't have that much time together." She put her hand over the smaller one that rested on her belly. The baby was quiet at the moment, so no movement fluttered there. "And never since 'us'. I've never had a reason to fake anything since we got together. Maur, I was never a huge fan of kissing or sex, really, until you."

"Why?"

"I guess because maybe everyone I was with was trying too hard, you know? And because they did, so did I and, well, that takes all the fun out of things. With you – Maura, you do things to me, just the way you smile at me sometimes. I never have to fake anything – unless you count all the times I faked being happy for you with the men you dated." Jane explained. She hadn't turned over just yet, waiting for an invitation. She got one a few moments later – just a light tug from the arm around her belly. It took some manoeuvring, but she was finally facing the woman she loved.

"I love you, Maura Isles." She said, as soon as she could look into Maura's eyes. Maura smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Was this – " she gestured to the room at large, "trying too hard?"

Jane shook her head. "No. This is just you, Maur. It was sweet and thoughtful and hot as hell. When I say trying too hard, what I meant was… They thought they had to prove that they were manlier than me. I do have a reputation, you know. The difference between what you do and them is that you don't feel like you have anything to prove to me. You just…"

"Want to be with you." Maura finished the sentence for her. Her smile was slow, but the wattage was blinding. "I understand, now. Thank you for explain – " Jane shut her off with a kiss.

"I _love_ you, Maura. Because you're _you_. I don't need anything else."

"Oh Jane," Maura breathed her name and that was all it took for round two to start.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day wasn't easy, but it was ultimately successful. Maura worked with the LA M.E., running more tests on their corpse. Jane's first order of business was to update Korsak on what little they had discovered the night before. She let him know that they would be interviewing a suspect, but that Acedo had already told her that he doubted they'd get very far.

He was right.

Lama St. John, drug dealer to the stars was a smooth bastard, Jane had to give him that. He was smart, too. He figured out that Roger Parsons hadn't died two years ago, but that he _was_ dead now. He also let them know that he hadn't thought about Parsons in years, so faking his death had done exactly what Parsons set out to do. It was a short interview, but it did let Jane know that she hated LA drug dealers more than Boston drug dealers. It was unfortunately less than helpful.

Then Frankie and Nina had called.

" _Jane, you've been hacked_ ," he told his sister, gravely.

"Well did they clean me out?" Jane wanted to know, her stomach sinking.

" _No, that's the weird part._ " Frankie said.

" _Your account haven't been overdrawn,_ " Nina told her, " _they were simply cancelled. Same with your bank account_."

"Cancelled?" Jane let out a frustrated sigh. "But doesn't someone have to do that personally?"

" _Someone with a way to verify identity and answer your security questions_ ," Nina confirmed. " _This hacker is in_ deep."

Jane felt a little frison of panic slide down her spine. She knew that she didn't have to worry about money – once Maura found out about this, and she would, she would do whatever she needed to in order to help. It wasn't the money that made Jane panic – although that was a big part of it. It was the idea that even with all of her precautions, someone had still managed to get to her. "O – Okay. Well, what do I do?"

" _I'm sending you some documents to sign in order to open up an official investigation_." Frankie told her.

" _And I'm working with the banks to trace the IP address of whoever access your accounts since your apartment fire_." Nina told her.

" _Don't worry, Janie. This is a high priority over here. We're gonna find out who's behind this and shut them down._ " Frankie assured her. All kidding aside, Frankie was really the best little brother she could ask for.

"O-Okay, thanks, guys." She told them and hung up. Dread filled her. Someone had _hacked_ her life. Damn it!

"Everything all right?" Acedo asked her, his voice mild. He was clearly curious, as any good detective was, but he also had the sense not to really push.

"Yeah," Jane lied. "It's all good."

The interview with Lamar led to a brainstorming session with Acedo, Korsak, Frankie, and Nina – the latter three via computer. Nina had found a solid lead in the passenger manifests of flights from LA to Boston and back. They had a name: Dustin Shaw.

Except that Dustin Shaw was dead, according to Maura. Shaw was a homeless man who had died nine months prior of natural causes. So, they had a couple of homeless men whose identities has been stolen and used by live people. Acedo made the same jump that Jane's brain did – someone was killing homeless people and stealing their identities.

They all decided that they needed to find whoever it was who was now living as Dustin Shaw. Nina was working with TSA to get a photo of the guy, but until then, all they could do was to travel to Venice Beach to see if anyone recognised the pictures they had of Roger Parsons and Dan Walsh. Nina promised to contact Jane as soon as she had something. Maura also told Jane and Acedo that she'd let them know if she found anything more solid to tie the three dead men together.

Jane and Acedo spent the next several hours walking around the boardwalk in Venice, showing anyone who would pay attention the pictures of both Roger Parsons and Dustin Shaw. They hadn't gotten a hit at all – not that either Jane or Acedo figured they would, but it was better than sitting around doing nothing. Except that Jane's feet were starting to hurt – something that hadn't happened since she was a uniform. Her entire back was starting to ache, too. Sweat gathered where sweat is prone to and she itched to be back in Boston's autumn temperatures because freezing was better than sweating to death. And she missed Maura. She couldn't put a finger on why she missed her – they'd spent more than a couple hours apart before, but something was telling her that she needed her girlfriend and the world would be right again. She ignored that voice and the voice that said this was a waste of time and showed the pictures to the next person. And the next.

It was hard for Jane not to just stand and stare around her in bewilderment. She'd never seen a place like this, not even in Boston. And the amount of flip-flops! It looked like people came from all parts of the world just to wander around this place or to sell things. People had little booths selling all manner of things from CBD based cure-all tinctures to what looked like full sets of belly dancing outfits. There was a little booth that sold decorative skulls for the Latino Day of the Dead festival. Jane nearly bought one for Maura because she just knew that her girlfriend would love it – and then she remembered that she didn't have any money, so that was that. Maybe once all of the business with the hacker was taken care of she could find something online.

Finally, Jane stopped and showed the two pictures to an older guy sitting in a chair, surrounded by what looked like paper sculptures. He had long hair that was either white to begin with or was slowing being bleached by the sun. He wore a plain shirt that looked like it was maybe made with hemp, a pair of cotton shorts, a straw hat, and freakin flip flops. But he smiled at Jane as she approached and held out paper flower to her.

"$1.00 a piece," he said as she approached. Jane couldn't bring herself to fully smile back at him, but she nodded her head and held out the photos.

"Do you know either of these two men?" She asked.

"No. Should I?" He asked, smile still on his face.

"Well, they were regulars at the boardwalk shelter down the block." Jane told him.

He thought for a moment and then told her, "If that's true, they were probably also regulars at The Sand Dollar."

"Is that a bar?" Jane questioned, getting a little excited.

"Yeah, all the bums go there. The bartender cashes Social Security checks. He'll even let you take a shower there sometimes." The man told her.

"All right." Jane commented. "Thanks."

"Sure." He held out a yellow paper flower. "Here. On the house. A souvenir of your trip."

"It's that obvious I'm not from here, huh?" Jane wanted to know.

"Most people aren't from here." He told her with a laugh. "Even me." He looked around and gestured to the area. "But I can't leave. I mean, who wouldn't want to call this home, huh?"

Jane looked at him askance. "I don't know that this place could ever feel like home to me." She told him truthfully, with a little chuckle. Acedo had come to join her once he noticed she seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Spoken like a woman who has family she actually likes," He replied, still cheerful. "Try to let it grow on you. We aren't all weirdos here."

Jane looked at the flower and gave him a full smile. "Thank you." She and the LA detective walked away, Acedo took his phone out, ready for Jane to report on what she'd been told.

They walked to the Sand Dollar – it wasn't far from the boardwalk. Jane's feet didn't seem to hurt anymore. The bar appeared to be what passed for a dive in Venice – a dive with a tropical ambiance. The bartender was scruffy looking to Jane's eyes and while she got weird vibe from him, he seemed to genuinely want to help. He recognised the picture of Dan Walsh, to her surprise, and told them that some guy had come in asking about him. He had even saved the card he'd been given. Jane felt a familiar surge of adrenaline. Finally, a real lead!

There was an address on the card, so she and Acedo, along with a quad of uniforms headed out to find it. As they got out of the car – Jane letting Acedo know that this was his takedown since it was on his turf and she'd get the bastard by way of extradition – her phone buzzed. It was Nina.

"Hey Nina, what do you got?" Jane put her on speaker.

" _Homeland Security footage just came in of the man traveling as Dustin Shaw_." The woman reported. " _No facial recognition yet, but I just wanted you to see who you're looking for_."

Jane's heart skipped a beat and then revved up a notch. More than just a lead, now they had a face! She could have kissed Nina if the woman was standing there. "Okay, thanks. Let me know when you get a name." She managed to keep her voice normal as she gave the order. Nina hung up and her cell beeped, telling her she had a message.

She opened the attached photo and she and Acedo looked at the man that had probably killed two people. They both shared a look of comprehension and horror. "We're in the wrong place," she said, loudly enough for the uniforms that had accompanied them could hear her, "The bartender is Dustin Shaw." She and Acedo got back in the car as quickly as they could, throwing on lights and sirens and turning around in the middle of the road, even as he called it into dispatch to get more back up.

Back at the bar, Jane and Acedo stalked through the entrance, service weapons at the ready, ordering everyone within to put their hands up. The uniforms were right behind them, patting everyone down, while the two detectives made their way to the back.

"Dustin Shaw!" Acedo called, his voice cop-cold, "LA PD! Come out with your hands up!"

In the back of the bar, they found Shaw's 'business room'. It wasn't much – a table littered with the tools to make adequate fake IDs and credit cards in other people's names, and Social Security checks that he had 'cashed'.

"He's shredding the evidence," Acedo commented.

Jane took glove out of her back pocket and reached into the shredder, pulling out a partially shredded credit card. "Well, he was trying. It's still on."

"He was just here." They both looked past the table and saw the door that led out behind the bar. Without a word, the detectives went outside and began to search the boardwalk area for any signs of their suspect. It didn't take long to spot him because he didn't keep his head down – looking nervously at the group of uniforms co-ordinating their search, but not yet paying attention. Jane and Acedo spotted him at the same time. The LA detective looked at Jane and he didn't have to say a word.

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm." Jane confirmed. They went after him.

They weren't subtle – there was no need to be. He already knew who they were and he knew that they were on to him. As soon as he saw them, he started to run. Jane sighed and both she and Acedo took off after him, shouting at people to _Move!_ as they chased him. Trying to cut him off, the detectives split up and moved in from two directions. The uniforms, seeing that the chase was on, joined in.

They were a little too late. Jane caught up with Shaw running him down and shoulder-checking the man, causing him to spin and fall into a table of merchandise, knocking it over in the process. He fell and rolled onto his stomach and Jane, too close behind rolled over the table, too. She managed to land on her feet, though, spinning in a circle and almost tripping, but catching herself at the last moment. Acedo was right behind her with several uniformed cops. He slapped cuffs on Shaw as fast as lightening.

"You okay?" He asked. In the same breath he barked at Shaw, "Don't move!"

Jane stood, breathing harder than she thought she should be. It had been a while since she had had to chase down a suspect and she hadn't been running with Maura in a few weeks. Maybe the water aerobics just weren't cutting it. _Or maybe_ , the little voice of reason in her head said, _you're nearly to your third trimester and chasing down suspects isn't something you should be doing_. Jane grumbled at the little voice to shut it and mind its business. She knew what she was doing, damn it.

"Nice one," Acedo told her, once he had Shaw in hand.

"Thanks," She told him. Her gun was still in her hands, pointed at Shaw, but she was looking up and around at the crowd of people starting to form. People were snapping pictures of the take down with their phones, applauding the officers as they worked, and a few of the uniformed cops that had followed Acedo were doing their best to keep the people back. "Is _this_ a problem?" She asked.

Acedo looked up from Shaw and grinned. "No. Happens all the time. On your knees." The last was directed at their prisoner.

" _Really_?" Jane was frankly flabbergasted.

Acedo pulled the cuffed man to his feet with extra force. "Oh, yeah. Our department is totally viral."

Jane frowned and glared at the looky-lous. "Okay, where I come from, this is a problem." Acedo just laughed and pushed the prisoner to get him to start walking back to the car. Jane followed, but she couldn't quite help herself from pointing out what a _problem_ it was to have so many gawkers at an arrest. It didn't help, the uniforms were even posing for pictures with the onlookers. Jane growled under her breath all the way back to the car.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane and Maura walked down the beach, hand in hand. The wind blew salty spray into their faces while other people milled around them, having a good time. The case was over on this coast. Jane still had to go back to Boston and start the extradition process so he'd be charged with murder on both coasts. The man posing as Dustin Shaw had confessed to everything and he was not only facing murder charges, but multiple counts of fraud as well. Korsak had congratulated both Jane and Acedo on a job well done and he told Jane it would be good to have her back home. The Boston detective heartily agreed. However, the flight that would take her and Maura back to New England was a red-eye that didn't leave until 2:00 am. That left the two ladies the better part of an afternoon and evening to themselves. Well, mostly to themselves.

 _As Jane was leaving the elevator, on her way to meet Maura at the car, she heard her name being called. Turning around, Jane saw Lieutenant Malikov standing in her office door. The tiny woman waved Jane over and gestured for her to enter the office. Knowing that Maura would be waiting for her, Jane paused, but didn't want to be rude, so she went inside._

 _Once in the office, Malikov grinned at her. "Nicely done, detective!"_

" _Thanks. It was a team effort, really. If Nina hadn't gotten that photo from Homeland Security, we might still be chasing our tails down in Venice." Jane told her._

" _That's true," Malikov agreed, thoughtfully. "She is very good at her job."_

" _Nina is phenomenal." Jane assured her. "We're very happy to have her expertise. She's gotten us – especially me – out of a few tough ones."_

" _You think she'd like LA?" Malikov mused?_

 _That made Jane laugh out loud. "I think she's happy in Boston. And I think you might have to fight my Sergeant for her."_

" _I've spoken with him. Korsak, right?" Jane nodded. "He sounds like a teddy bear."_

" _Oh, he is. But he's also one of the toughest guys I've met. He's always been a great partner."_

" _Hmmm. Okay, okay, you can keep your hacker." Malikov gave in with a smile. She went to her tiny fridge and got two bottles of water out, handing one to Jane. "Hydrate." She opened her bottle and took a drink, Jane followed suit. She had to admit that she was thirsty. "What about you, Rizzoli?"_

" _What about me?"_

" _Would you ever consider switching coasts? We could partner you with Acedo, since you two make such a good team. I promise, I'd make it worth your while." She grinned at that last statement._

 _Jane sighed. "Thanks for the offer, but Boston is my home. I may consider loaning myself out again, if needed."_

" _That's a shame. But I guess I'll let you go." She sighed dramatically. "When does your flight leave?"_

 _Jane groaned. "2:00 am."_

" _Ouch. Well, at least you can sleep on the flight, right?" The Lieutenant said with sympathy._

" _Hopefully."_

" _So, do you think that you and Doctor Isles might have enough time to have dinner with my husband and me before you go?" She invited._

 _Jane grinned. "Sure! I mean, I don't see why not."_

" _You don't have to ask your girlfriend before you say yes?"_

" _Naw. Maura's usually up for socialising. She loves meeting new people." Jane explained. She was pretty sure that Maura wouldn't mind – especially if Jane_ really _wanted to._

" _Excellent. I have your phone number. I'll message you with time and place?"_

 _Jane stood up, knowing when she was being dismissed. "Sure. I'll let Maura know."_

 _Malikov opened her office door. "Great. Have a good rest of your day, Jane."_

Maura had been a little surprised at the invite, but as Jane suspected, she'd agreed almost immediately. Since they had time to kill, Maura talked Jane into going to the beach.

"So that guy wasn't Dustin Shaw?" Maura asked her.

"No, his name was Michael something." Jane replied.

"So nobody is who they say they are?"

"Welcome to LA." Jane deadpanned.

Maura stopped, frowning up at her. "Come on, Jane. This place hasn't grown on you at all?"

Jane let go of Maura's hand to wrap her arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I'll admit, the smoothie bars on every corner are a little fun. But I am _so not_ a Californian."

Maura sighed, but she smiled and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "No, you're not. Neither am I. But, do you think you'd ever come back here – maybe as a vacation?"

"As long as you're with me, I'll go anywhere, Maur." Jane lowered her head and kissed the blonde deeply. Maura's arms tightened around her neck and she hummed in satisfaction. When they parted, Jane continued, "That's one thing I've learned on this trip – as long as I'm with you, I'll always be able to survive."

"I love you, Jane." They kissed again, longer this time. Until someone with a monkey on a leash walked by and the weird little creature began to screech at them.

" _Really_?" Jane demanded as the monkey's owner tugged on the leash and kept walking. "A monkey in a bikini? I can't wait to go back home."

"I think…. I think it's a capuchin," was all that Maura could say.

They finished their walk on the beach, then went back to the motel before heading out to do a little souvenir shopping. Maura helped Jane pick out gifts for everyone back in Boston – especially the wine for Korsak. Maura then made Jane pick out new clothes for their dinner with Malikov and her husband. She'd gotten a text message with time – 8:00 PM – and place – at a trendy restaurant called _Papilles_. Since Jane hadn't really brought dinner clothes, Maura insisted on going to a popular maternity boutique, where she bought Jane a peasant-style shirt in deep purple, and a new pair of slacks. Maura bought herself a sun dress in black, with little red cherries all over it. It was strangely attractive.

Back at the motel, they decided to take a little nap – Jane had spent a good part of her day on her feet and she really needed to rest. Maura agreed that it would be a good idea, so they both laid down for a couple of hours. Afterward, they showered together, and then got dressed for dinner. Jane even let Maura be the one to brush out her hair and she managed to tame it just a little bit.

Dinner was fun. Lex seemed to find Maura endlessly fascinating. She didn't even seem to care about Maura's penchant to Googlemouth. Jane couldn't help but like the Lieutenant even more – and she fell even more in love with Maura Isles. Lex's husband, Karl, was a funny guy, too. He and Lex often played off of one another and had Jane in stitches. The way that he talked about their kids was both hilarious and a little frightening for the two women.

"You're so lucky that you skipped the hard part with your first," Karl had commented when Maura told them that she had an adopted teenage daughter. "At least she sleeps through the night."

Jane and Maur exchanged a knowing look. These were nice people who didn't need to know that for the first few months, Tasha _hadn't_ sleep through the night.

Lex Malikov was sharp, though, and she caught the look between them. She didn't say anything until the end of the meal when her husband excused himself to use the bathroom. Then she asked, "Why did you adopt a teenager – especially if you're expecting one of your own?"

"There were circumstances," Maura began, then looked at Jane for help in the explanation.

"Tasha's a special case," Jane said. "She was a witness to a murder, and during the investigation, we found that she was homeless. Maura fostered her, and then adopted her."

"Ah." Lex said with a smile. "Do you have any pictures of her?"

Maura got out her phone and showed the other woman the picture that she used as for Tasha's contact photo. It was taken on the day Tasha was officially adopted. Tasha had a picture of Maura in her phone taken that same day. In a frame on the fireplace at home, sat a picture of the two of them holding the official adoption certificate, Cheshire grins on their faces. The judge had taken the picture for them. It was one of Jane's favourites.

"She's beautiful, Maura." Lex told her, smiling. "She was witness to a murder?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing she had nightmares, then?"

"For a while, yes." Maura admitted.

Lex nodded. "That explains the look you gave each other." She chuckled. "I think you'll do just fine with a baby. It's not like a cop or a doctor aren't used to strange hours or lack of sleep, right?"

Jane grinned at Maura's dumbfounded look. She knew that her girlfriend was worried about what kind of a mom she would be to a baby – hell, she had the same fears. They'd done well together with TJ when Lydia had abandoned him on Maura's doorstep. But that had only been for a couple of days/nights, not permanent.

"I hadn't considered that." Maura admitted.

Lex laughed again. She seemed to like to laugh. "Of course not. I remember my first – Karl and I were terrified of what kind of parents we were going to be. We'd watched all of the videos, movies, you name it. The idea of waking up to a screaming baby was… Not ideal. But we managed. You will, too."

Maura and Jane exchanged smiles and then turned them on Lex. "Thanks." Jane told her.

"It's nothing." Karl came back a moment later and the talk picked back up.

Since they had packed everything before leaving the motel, Jane and Maura went straight to the airport after their dinner. Both women were tired, but happy to be going home. At the airport, they used Maura's tablet to watch a documentary and a movie before the flight. Once boarded in first-class again, they cuddled under a blanket and fell asleep not long after take-off.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

They got home just before noon. Jane had never been so glad to see the house and their bedroom as she was that day. Even though she and Maura had slept on the flight, all Jane wanted to do was lie down on their bed and take a nap. She really hated jet lag. Maura told her that if she needed to rest, that was perfectly okay, but that she wanted to catch up on some work and would be downstairs if Jane needed her. Jane wanted to whine and ask her to lay down next to her, but sucked it up, and lay down in their bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

When she woke up, it was dark in the room and Maura was curled up against her back, one arm slung over her waist, resting against Jane's belly. It made the detective smile and she hesitated to move. Then the baby gave her bladder a fierce kick and she _had_ to.

Once she was up, she realised how hungry she was, so Jane dressed in the Sox pyjamas that Maura had bought for her. Down stairs, she made a salad with pieces of chicken, a chopped up boiled egg, and some almond slivers. She also got a glass of milk because, for some reason, she felt heartburn coming on. Tasha joined her a few minutes after she sat down to eat her meal. They talked and Jane was disappointed that Maura had given the teen her souvenir from LA while she slept, but was happy to find out that Tasha liked her new dress.

After she ate, Jane did what she should have done when she got home – caught up on what she'd missed while she was away. Tasha told her that her Ma had had a double-date with Korsak and that it had been really awkward because Korsak's girlfriend and Angela's boyfriend had dated before. Jane wanted to know how she knew all of that, so Tasha admitted to eavesdropping on a phone call between Angela and Ron the day after. Jane gave the kid props for being sneaky, but then had to acknowledge that Tasha had learned that bad habit in the short time she'd been living with them.

The next morning, she and Maura showered together and then headed into the precinct. They separated at the elevator, Jane going up to the bull pen and Maura down to the basement. It was early enough that Korsak and Frankie weren't in yet, so Jane took some time to enjoy the silence.

A few minutes later, Frankie came in and, seeing Jane, greeted his sister with a smile. "Hey, look who's back! Welcome home!"

Jane grinned back at him. "Hey. It's good to be back."

Korsak followed Frankie into the bull pen a moment later, smiling as he saw Jane. "And she has returned from the land of sun and sand! Good job on the collar."

"Thanks. I started extradition paperwork so he can be tried on both coasts."

"Atta girl!" Korsak praised her.

Frankie spied the bag on Jane's desk and looked expectantly at his sister. "What's in the bag, Janie?"

"Ah! I come bearing gifts!" Jane reached into the bag and pulled out the decorative bag that Maura had put the wine in. "For Vince, I bring California wine. Maura assures me that this is very good."

"Oh yes, they are very serious about their wine in California." Korsak said, pulling out the bottle and looking over the label. "Ooh, very nice, Jane. I'll have to tell Maura thank you."

"What about me?" Frankie demanded.

Jane pulled his gift out of the bag and handed it to him.

" _Mister. Juicy_?" He asked, frowning. "What's this?"

"You wanted to experience LA." Jane told him. "Trust me, this is like, the ultimate experience." She pulled the bag of organic oranges she and Maura had stopped and bought on the way in. "Now, cleanse."

"Cleanse what?"

"Just," Jane grinned, " _cleanse_."

Frankie laughed and rolled his eyes. But he took the oranges and the juicer to his desk. In the bag were still the gifts for Nina – a Hollywood Walk-of-Fame t-shirt supposedly made of hemp, and little California license plate with Nina's name on it to put on her desk in BRIC. Jane hoped that she liked them.

As though thinking about her had summoned her, Nina was suddenly striding down the walkway between desks, a look of mixed anger and horror on her face.

"Jane, I'm glad you're back." She said. "There's something you need to see. I traced the hacks into your accounts back to a specific IP address."

"Mm-hmm." Jane only sort knew what she was talking about.

"It took me and three encryption experts from the bank to do it. When I zeroed in on the address, it tripped some mechanism that re-directed me to an unindexed website that you can't access without a password."

Frowning, Jane asked, "Well, can we crack it?"

"The password is _Jane Rizzoli_." Nina told her, seriously. "The web address contained a compressed video file, which I downloaded." She used Jane's computer and opened up the file.

Jane was not prepared for what came up on the screen. "That's my apartment," she said in low voice.

"From before the fire," Frankie pointed out. He was right. There was no blackened hole, no smoke pouring out of busted out windows. The railing up to the front door of the building was still white – looking freshly painted, so Jane knew that this video hadn't been taken all that long before the fire.

The video zoomed in on a darkened window – Jane's apartment, empty, because she lived with Maura now. "Wait a minute, what is this?" She demanded, feeling anger and confusing growing in equal parts with in her. The baby began to move restlessly and she put a hand on her stomach in simple reflex. In the video, a black gloved hand moved into view holding… a lighter. It held the lighter in front of the building and then clicked the ignition switch. A small, but bright flame appeared and was held until the video ended a few moments later.

Everyone was silent. Finally, Jane spoke, "It wasn't an accident."

"Why send a video?" Frankie wanted to know.

"Because whoever set the fire…" Vince began.

"… Wants me to know about it." Jane finished, grimly.


	27. Chapter 27

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. This isn't my usual fair, but bless Hulu, it has S1 – S6 of Rizzoli and Isles and I finally got to watch all of them. After watching the whole thing, I decided that it could use with a little Rizzles and some re-writes of episodes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks! Beta, anyone?) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note** : I know I can only apologise so much, but here goes again. I'm super sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I sort of lost steam for a while, dealing with life things. My muse took a vacation and no amount of coercion could convince her to come back before she was ready. I am hoping she sticks around for a good while now, so I can get on with this. It's suuuuuuper long, to make up for being gone so long. Loves!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: And so it Begins ( _5:26_ )

Jane watched the video of the possible arsonist over and over. She couldn't help herself. It was like a train wreck and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She was having trouble wrapping her brain around the fact that someone had burned down her condo. The biggest question for her wasn't _why_ _me_ , like it might have been for other people. She was a cop and she'd put plenty of people in jail and earned a lot of enmity. It sucked, but that was part of the job. No, the question _was_ , why _tell_ her about it? Why did this arsonist want her to _know_ that it wasn't an accident? Why go through this elaborate plan of closing her bank accounts and hiding a video where only a hacker could find it? What was the _point_?

She knew that she had to tell Maura. There was no question about that. But Jane knew that once she showed her this video, the M.E. was going to freak out. Not that she blamed her girlfriend; she was freaking out, too. Internally, though. She just kept thinking about how _someone_ had gotten near complete access to her home and her life and who knew what other damage they could do?

For the first time in a long while, Jane was scared. She had so much more to lose, now. Maura. Tasha. The baby. Ma. Frankie. Korsak. She was sure that no matter what this person was planning, it was going to be even worse than what had happened so far.

After sitting at her desk for another hour, just staring at her computer screen, Jane decided it was time to talk to Maura. She sent an email with the link to the video that Nina had shown her. Then, she took the elevator down to the basement and found the M.E. ensconced in her office. When she entered without knocking, but shut the door behind her, Maura looked up from her laptop and smiled.

"Jane." Just her name, but the smile and the warmth behind it made Jane feel a hundred times worse. This was not going to go well.

"Hey, Maur." Jane looked down at the floor. She couldn't meet her girlfriend's gaze. "Did you get my email?"

"Yes. I haven't had a chance to look at it, yet, though." Maura told her, her voice now changed from warm, to cautious.

"I need you to look at it, please." The detective continued to look at the floor.

"Jane?"

"Just... look at the email, please, Maura."

When she heard the click of a mouse, Jane looked up. She needed to see Maura's reaction to the video.

"This is terrible." Maura looked up at her, fear clear on her beautiful face. "Oh my god, Jane."

Jane finally met her eyes. "Don't panic." She tried.

"Too late." Maura responded, panic evident in her voice. "I need to see it again." She tapped on her keyboard to restart the video.

Jane hesitated only for a moment. "Wait, no." She forcibly shut Maura's laptop. "They say too much screen time is bad for you. Take a break. Go cut open a body or something fun." The detective turned away from the M.E. and took a couple of steps before turning back around.

Maura put her hands together on top of her closed computer. "Okay, they said that your apartment burned down because of faulty wiring." She said, as though trying to wrap her mind around it.

"They did," Jane confirmed, folding her arms under her breasts, resting against her baby bulge.

"But this is arson."

"It was."

"And you're not worried?"

Jane paced a couple of steps away, then turned back. She met Maura's eyes now, seeing a mirror of her own concern there and it was almost her undoing. "Somebody picked my very good lock, Maura." Jane told her. She sighed and dropped her arms. "Look, if... If they wanted to hurt me, they would have done something when I still lived there."

Maura looked up at her in exasperation. "These are the thoughts that give you comfort?"

"Yeah." It wasn't a lie. Jane had been thinking along those lines ever since she'd first seen the video. When the fire happened, she hadn't been living in the condo for several weeks. If anyone had been staking her life out, they would have known that. If they had really wanted to do something, they would have done it to Maura's house, instead of her mostly unused condo.

"So what about the hacking? Or the damage to your credit? Or the accounts being closed?" Maura wanted to know. Jane hated to admit that she had a point.

"I am working with the bank to get everything settled. Nina told me that the account is back open and I will have a shiny new credit card in a few weeks." The taller woman paced away from her girlfriend's desk again.

Maura opened her computer and Jane strode back quickly and closed it again. "Jane!" Maura protested. "Someone burned down your apartment!" She sounded as scared as she looked and Jane tried to keep up her sort of positivity.

"Yes. And then they told me about it." She deadpanned.

"Okay, so what else are they going to tell you about?" Maura demanded, hitting the nail right on the head. Jane had been thinking the exact same thing for hours.

"Well, I don't know, Maura, but I'm sure it's gonna be worse." Jane snapped back. She couldn't help it, though she felt bad about taking her fear out on the last person to deserve it. "Isn't that what you're thinking? 'Cause that's what I'm thinking." She finally let Maura see just how scared she was before she turned away again and paced into the middle of the office.

Maura, seeing this, was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry, Jane," she said, leaving her desk and going to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Jane sighed forcefully. "No, I'm already upset." When Maura reached out and touched her arm to gently turn her around, Jane acquiesced. When Maura opened her arms, Jane went. She wrapped her own longer arms around Maura's shoulders and leaned gratefully into the other woman's embrace. Her belly sort of got in the way, but they managed. It took a moment for the M.E. to realise it, but Jane was shaking. Without a word, she led them over to the sofa and sat down, pulling Jane with her. For several minutes, they just sat there, wrapped in each other.

Finally, Jane said, "I can't quit my job. Then the bad guy wins. I'm scared, Maura."

The M.E. knew what that kind of admission cost her girlfriend, even when it was only Maura that she admitted it to. "Me, too. This is just... What are we going to tell your mother?"

Jane pulled back and looked at Maura with horror. "No. No, no, no, no, no. We aren't telling Ma anything. We can talk with Tasha, if you want to, but we can't tell my mother."

"Jane, I can't lie." Maura pointed out.

"Yes, you can. That's the beauty of the new you, remember?" Jane retorted. "Please, Maur? I'll tell Ma once we have more information, I promise. Right now, though... It's only going to make her worry."

It was such a sweet sentiment that Maura nodded. "I can try. If anything, I'll just avoid her. That shouldn't be too difficult, right?" Despite the fact that the woman lived in her back yard and they often shared the kitchen.

The brunette sighed in relief and leaned back into her girlfriend. "Thank you. What about Tasha?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to keep her in the dark, but after everything that she's been through, I'm not sure if telling her is the best option." The blonde admitted.

"Yeah. If you want, we can tell her together, tonight?" Jane suggested.

Maura smiled at that. "Thank you. I'd like that." She leaned in and gave Jane a light kiss of thanks.

Just then, Maura's phone began to buzz on her desk. She reluctantly got up and answered it. Jane got up, too. "Isles." She listened and then said, "On my way." She ended the call and then looked at Jane. "Homicide." She got her crime scene kit from her desk.

Jane frowned and took her phone off of her belt. It hadn't buzzed or done anything at all. She shook it a little. Maura gave her a commiserating look before she said good-bye and made her way out of her office.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane hated Korsak to his very core at this moment. He'd deliberately left her off of an investigation just so that she could print out hate mail. This wouldn't have been so bad, except that she was going to have to read every single one of them. First, though, she had to stand by this god forsaken printer and wait for each one to come out, all the while Crowe and his uniform crony stood behind her making acerbic comments about how long she was taking.

Nina joined them all just as Jane was finishing the first part of the emails. She gave Jane a small, bemused look and asked, "What's all this?"

"Korsak wanted me to print all the hate mail I've gotten."

Nina looked dismayed. "That's a lot."

Jane shot her a resigned look before she said, with false enthusiasm, "And this is only _this_ year. I'm trying to figure out how to sort them – chronological order, type of threat… overuse of block letters…" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Wow. Uh, when you're done, could you join me in BRIC?"

"Sure," Jane agreed, ready for any kind of distraction. Hell, she'd probably just printed out enough paper to kill an entire forest. One of the downsides to having almost double the closure rate as other detectives were the amount of people who hated her for it. It wasn't something that she enjoyed, exactly, but it was another testament to her talent as a detective.

A final email printed out and the display on the printer suddenly read OUT OF PAPER. She smirked at the machine. Damn if karma wasn't a bitch. She took her last paper, put it on the large stack, and then moved away from the printer with a grand gesture for Crowe and his crony to help themselves. It was so hard not to giggle as she walked back to her desk and dropped the emails off at her desk before she went to see what Nina wanted her for.

"What's goin' on?" Jane asked as she walked into BRIC. Nina stood at her desk, typing away at something. She turned and gave the other detective a tight smile.

"I've been working on the video your apartment arsonist sent." Nina replied.

"Oooh, does it end differently?" Jane was being flippant and she knew that Nina didn't deserve that. As much as she hated to admit it, she really liked the woman. No, she wasn't Frost, but she was damn fine on a computer and friendly to boot.

"Kind of."

"Really?" Jane's head swivelled to look at Nina in surprise. The other woman smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'm listening."

Nina began to explain to Jane about videos and size and hidden parts – Jane admitted that she hadn't really been interested in all that. She sort of tuned Nina out until she got to the relevant information. Though, she did have to ask, "Isn't that cheating?" which earned her a real grin. She had to admit that Nina was pretty – all that dark skin, bright smile, the way her hair was so perfectly curly in opposition to Jane's own fly-away look, and just how plain _nice_ the woman was. She was surprised that someone hadn't scooped her up already.

"Yeah. That's why it's _fun_. Watch." Nina told her, smiling a little smugly.

Jane turned her head to look up at the wall display. Nina played the video of the gloved hand holding the lighter up on one of the monitors. "That's the standard image." The monitor above that one lighted up with the same image – with just a little more information than before. Now, instead of being just a gloved hand with the tiniest bit of wrist showing, there was a good portion the person's wrist. "Here's the raw." Nina said, pointing it out. Jane's heart started to beat a little faster. On the portion of the wrist now visible, was the tattoo of a pretty butterfly. It looked like it had been professionally done, too, instead of many a body augmentation done by someone who didn't have any idea what they were doing.

"You're amazing," she told Nina, truthfully. She took a couple of steps forward, trying to get a better look at the tattoo. She could hardly believe this. They actually had _something_ to go on now. "Okay, run a search on all arsonists with butterfly tattoos," she told Nina.

To her surprise, Nina replied, "Already did. Nothing came up."

Good. That would save them at least a little time. "Okay." Jane pointed up at the picture. "Let's get this picture to every local tattoo artist. If we can find the artist, they could lead us to the arsonist."

Nina looked down at her screen and began the task. She pursed her lips as she concentrated. This was going to take a little while. Jane was standing in the aisle, staring up at the picture. She looked for all the world like she would stand there the entire time, too. Frankie walked into BRIC and came to stand between Nina and Jane. Nina relaxed a little and wished that it was socially acceptable to thank someone for being a barrier. She liked Jane, she really did. Sometimes, though, she could be so intense that it was a little difficult to be around her.

"Hey," Frankie said as he stopped and looked up at what was on the screen. "Is that Lianne Sampson?"

Jane looked at her brother askance, "What?"

"Uh, the victim from the scene I just came from." He told her. "She died of a drug overdose. She had the tattoo of a butterfly on her left wrist." He pointed at the TV. Nine had noticed that pointing was something that the siblings had in common. She wondered when their mother – who was a pretty fantastic person, in Nina's opinion – had given up on correcting them. "That's my murder victim."

Nina saw a gleam in Jane's eye as the woman smirked and said with grim satisfaction, "No, that's _my_ murder victim."

The next several minutes were taken up by the two arguing over whose victim it actually was. While she understood that Jane wanted justice, she had to agree that the case should probably go to Frankie. Jane needed to go through those emails – maybe one of them would have a clue to what was going on. In the end, Korsak had to come in and give orders. Most of the time, Korsak was a big softy who reminded Nina a little of Santa Claus. When he was forced to use his authority, though, he turned hard-eyed and his voice brooked no argument.

"Jane," he said, his voice low and dangerous, "I gave you an assignment."

" _Come on,_ Vince!" Jane protested, her voice on the edge of whiney.

"No. This is Frankie's victim." Frankie smirked. Nina had to admit that he was kind of cute when he did that. Jane put one hand on her belly – Nina was still really surprised how much Jane's pregnancy was showing these days - and stomped her foot.

Korsak sighed in defeat. "I'll call down to the lab and make sure that both Maura and Kent know that Jane is entitled to any and all information gathered that is relevant to her arson case."

Frankie rolled his eyes and walked away. Jane gave Korsak a coquettish smile. "Thank you, Sergeant Uncle Vince."

Korsak huffed out an exasperated sigh, rolled his eyes, and went back into the bull pen. Jane stayed standing where she had been. Nina was in awe.

"That… That was some master level stuff, right there," she commented.

Jane shook her head. "I didn't expect it to work, honestly." She looked the way Vince and Frankie had gone, thoughtfully.

"No? Well, it did. I'll let you know if or when I get any hits from tattoo artists." Jane nodded, then she, too turned around and left.

Jane first went in search of her brother and found him in the break room. He glared at her from his seat at the table as she entered.

"Look, Frankie, I'm sorry, okay." She didn't feel sorry – not yet. She figured that she probably would later, though, so if she apologised to Frankie now, she wouldn't have to do it again, later.

He stared hard at her for a full minute, then his anger seemed to go out of him. "I know, Janie. It's okay. I get why you want it."

"Well, I think that Vince made the right call. She's _your_ victim. But, please, if you find anything, _please_ tell me. Frankie… I'm afraid." Jane hated to admit that to him, but it was the truth. She was afraid for herself, for her family. She knew that she could not protect _all_ of them at the same time. Any information that Frankie came up with could be a way to help her find out who had actually burned her condo down.

Frankie got up like lightening and went to his sister, brotherly love winning out over his own ego. "Hey, no, Janie. Don't be afraid. I got your back on this. And so does Korsak. We won't let anything happen to you or Maura or Tasha or – or – the little one." He pointed to Jane's belly. As if on cue, the baby began to do rabbit punches or something inside of her. She put one hand on her stomach and was not surprise that she could feel them on the outside, too. As fast as she could, she grabbed Frankie's and put it where she could feel it inside of her.

A grin that split his face from ear to ear appear on her little brother's face. "Whoa!" He said, in typical Rizzoli fashion. "Janie, is that the _baby_? It feels like the butterfly kisses Ma used to give me at night before bed when I was a kid. That is _so_ cool!" He couldn't stop smiling. "What does it feel like inside?"

"Uh, it feels like the butterfly wings have a lot more muscle than they should." Jane grumped.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. Then frowned, "Where'd it go?"

Jane sighed in relief until she felt a swift not-quite-pain in her bladder. "No - oh damn." She grunted. "He's playing soccer with my bladder now."

" _He_ , huh?"

"Just a guess." Jane told him. "Ugh. Sorry, little brother, but I gotta cut this short before I embarrass all three of us." She didn't wait for any response, simply raced out of the room towards the nearest bathroom.

It took Frankie just a moment or so to understand what she meant and he laughed aloud to think about it. Jane had learned from their mother, after all, just the right way to embarrass a kid – even before they were born.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later had Jane heading back down to the lab to see Maura. In that time she'd managed to sort her threatening emails into two piles, separating men from women. Before she'd been able to move on to actually reading them, though, Frankie had appeared with a history for Lianne Sampson. Jane flipped through it, listening to Frankie give his report to Korsak. She then declared that she did not know Lianne, nor did she know how they were related. She was saved from too much more by a text from Nina. Nina had cracked Lianne's phone and had found something. That something was a probable ex-boyfriend. It wasn't a whole lot to go on, but it was _something_. Maura called Jane to come down to the lab for something, so Korsak and Frankie would talk to the boyfriend.

Downstairs, Jane found Maura in Autopsy. Walking inside, Jane could see the Maura had something on the autopsy table that was covered with a shite sheet, but it was obviously not human. There were also bits and pieces of metal on two of the sterile metal tables where Maura usually kept the tools for performing on someone. Jane wondered what was going on.

Under the sheet was what was left of Jane's door to her condo. Maura then explained to Jane that her very good look had not only been picked, it had been _bumped_. Bumping a lock wasn't difficult, however, it left very obvious evidence behind. This upset Jane – and rightfully so – and made her see red. She turned and start to walk away, stopping at the small sound that she heard escape Maura's mouth. When she looked back from her place at the doorway out of Autopsy, she frowned. Maura didn't look upset – her face was practically blank of all emotion.

Knowing Maura as well as she did, Jane turned around and she strode back across the room, pulling Maura into a hard hug. The M.E. immediately hugged her back.

"I'm scared, Jane."

"So am I," Jane admitted for the second time today. Maura's arms tightened. "Come on," Jane said after a few moments, "let's go to your office and talk."

Maura shut and locked both doors to her office and dropped the blinds. Anyone who had worked with Maura long knew that this meant she needed her privacy and wouldn't' disturb her unless it was a dire emergency.

They sat on the sofa the same way they did at home, except that this time, Maura put her head against Jane's chest, listening intently to the sound of her heart beat.

"I'm sorry," she said after a while.

"For what?" Jane asked mildly.

"Needing you like this. I know you have things to do. And I have an autopsy to get to." Maura told her, but she hadn't moved her head.

"Maur, honey, I love you. I am here _whenever_ you need me. _You_ are a priority. Besides, Korsak has me going through all of my hate mail to see if we can find anyone who might be connected to this. I'd rather carve my own eyes out."

That made the M.E. let out a small bleak laugh. "Poor Jane. Korsak did tell me to let you know anything that I find with Lianne Sampson's investigation. He said it pertained to your condo fire, however, he didn't tell me how."

"Oh." Jane realised that she hadn't told Maura that, either. "I'm sorry. Nina went over that video again and it turned out that the hand holding the lighter was Lianne's."

"How do you – oh, the tattoo?"

"Yep."

Maura was silent taking it all in. "Well, I should get to work on the autopsy, then, shouldn't I?" She sat up, but Jane didn't let her go. "Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to let me go?" Maura asked.

"Maybe. For a price?"

This made Maura actually smile. "And what would be your price, Detective?"

"Oh, I think you know." Was the brunette's only response. Lucky for her, Maura did know. She turned a little more into Jane and lifted her head. She wrapped one arm around Jane's neck and pulled her head down, connecting their lips. It wasn't a hard kiss or a long one, but it was enough. It soothed them both like nothing else could have.

Jane let Maura up after that and her girlfriend helped her to her feet. They hugged again. "Please eat," Maura told her as they parted.

Jane smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, I will." She pointed at her belly, "I can't ignore hunger like I used to."

"Good. I promise that I'll call as soon as I have something."

"I know you will. Thanks, Maura." Jane kissed her forehead one last time. Then they separated and Jane headed back upstairs, making sure to stop at the Division One Café for a quick sandwich. It wasn't what she and the baby were craving, but it was food. She got herself some water and some Gatorade and then went back upstairs.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane spent the next few hours reading over her hate mail. Where before it had seemed funny and something that she rarely took seriously, the missives now seemed to have a darker tone. Even the ones who couldn't spell to save their lives – there were a lot of those. She was so deeply into her task that she didn't notice someone approach her desk until her mother was standing next to her.

"Hi, Ma. What's up?" She greeted the older Rizzoli.

"You tell me," Her mother answered.

Jane sighed. She hated when her mother played these kinds of games with her. And she really didn't have time for this. "Sorry, Ma, but I really don't have time for this today."

Her mother frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Jane lied smoothly. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just busy." She picked up the stack of emails she'd been working on and moved it out of her mother's direct line of sight.

"Uh – you didn't call me," Ma told her.

Jane frowned and reached for her phone. "I'm sorry," she apologised, meaning it. "I – uh – didn't know that you called." Sure enough there was a missed call and a voicemail.

"Oh." Angela said, looking concerned again. She sat down on the part of Jane's desk that had just been cleared. "Jane, do you know what the silver cord is?"

"If I pull it, will you disappear so I can go back to work?" Jane asked, but there was no bite to her words the way there might've been a few years – hell, a few months – ago.

"You're funny, Jane." Ma said, with what was obviously a fake laugh. "No, it's the connection between a mother and her child that's always there." She looked pointedly at Jane's belly. Jane instinctively put her hand over it. With the exception of earlier, the baby was quiet today.

"Right," Jane agreed. "I remember seeing something about that on a show." It was true. She'd been watching all those weird baby shows that had seemed stupid to her until recently. She told herself it was for research, but the honest part of her cried every time a baby was born and the new parents saw their creation for the first time. She wondered if she would cry or if Maura would. However, since she didn't want anyone to know that, she added, "Or a card?"

Angela, who could always see through Jane just nodded. "Mmm. It lets a mother know when there's trouble – like now."

Jane told her mother. "There's no trouble, Ma." Her phone buzzed at her hip and she took it out of its holster.

"No?" Her mother asked.

"No." Jane reiterated. She looked at the message on her phone. "I – It's Maura. It's important. I gotta go." She stood up and so did Angela.

"Yeah, sure." Her mother replied. "Okay, I'll just worry for the both of us."

"Okay," Jane agreed with a smile that she hoped would ease her mother's worry. A worried Angela was never a good thing.

"I love you, Jane." Her mother called as Jane began to stride towards the door.

Jane turned to her mom and her smile was genuine. "I love you, too, Ma." She said. Then she got on the elevator and went down to see what Maura had for her.

At first, what Maura had to tell her wasn't that big of an issue. The M.E. had found five balloons in the stomach of the victim. Naturally, Jane assumed that the woman had been a drug mule. Unfortunately, that assumption didn't pan out when Maura showed her that each balloon had a puncture in it, meaning that it had been intended to leak and that Lianne Sampson's murder had been very premeditated.

"There are easier, less expensive ways to kill someone," Jane commented with a frown.

Maura shook her head. She looked tired and worried. "It appears that whoever killed her doesn't care about money."

"That's strange. Especially for drug dealers." Jane said. Dread was starting to make itself known in her stomach.

"Even stranger," Maura went on, "there was a sixth balloon with less cocaine in it, to make room for the watch."

"'The watch'?"

"A small watch, as for a girl or woman, with the battery removed." She turned and picked up the evidence bag that held the object, holding it for Jane to examine.

Jane glanced at it and said, "So it could be set to a specific time."

"5:26."

"That doesn't tell us much."

"It's within a half an hour of my estimated time of death," Maura told her.

Jane wasn't sure what to make of that. "It's clever. But still…" The M.E. handed the detective the bag and Jane held it up so that she could get a better look at it.

"There's also a date – the 26th." Maura pointed out.

"That's tomorrow," Jane said, almost absently. She was staring at the little watch with a mixture of fascination and horror. She turned the bag around so that she could get a look at the back. When she did, she froze for a moment before looking up at Maura. "This is _my_ watch."

Maura made a little noise of surprise. "A-Are you sure?"

Jane nodded. She looked from the piece of evidence to Maura. "The worst thing is that until now, I was positive that it had gotten packed and moved. I think that I could almost tell you exactly what box it's in and where that box is." She bit her lower lip. "Maura, has Frankie been by to see this evidence?"

"No. I called him and he said that he would be down in a little while and to let you know."

"Okay." Jane looked thoughtful. "That means that Korsak doesn't know about it, right?" Maura nodded. "Then he _needs_ to know this. We need to talk to him in your office."

Maura agreed and she called Korsak to meet them in her office. Once the Sergeant was briefed, he sighed and looked at Jane. "This is big, Jane."

"I – I know." Jane stuttered. "What's our next step?"

Vince grimaced. "Well, I need to take this to the Lieutenant. My guess is that he will need to talk to the brass, too." He looked between the two women. They were standing together in front of Maura's desk. Jane was fidgeting with her hands the way that she did when she was agitated. "Jane, I need you to hold off on those emails until I get word."

"Well, what should I do?" Jane asked him. She and Maura exchanged a look and Korsak looked thoughtful.

"Why don't you and Doctor Isles take a long lunch or something?' He suggested.

Jane scoffed at that, but Maura reached out and took her hand, squeezing it hard. Jane glanced worriedly over at the M.E. "All right," she capitulated.

Korsak nodded once. "Good. I'll call you when they get back to me, okay?"

"Thank you, Vince." Maura told him. Jane echoed the sentiment and the older cop gave them a tired smile before he turned and moved out the door as swiftly as his legs could carry him. He closed it quietly behind him.

Jane led Maura over to her sofa and the two sat down on it for the second time that day. "Jane, this is… I…" Maura tried to speak, but couldn't seem to sort out her thoughts to form a sentence.

"I know, Maur." Jane replied. "I'm worried, too."

"Someone is after you," Maura said, her voice trembling. "I haven't been this scared since Hoyt."

"Me, either."

"What are we going to do?" Maura flashed back to the meeting she'd had with Vince earlier that day, the one where she'd suggested getting Jane a body guard. He'd refused the idea, but had thanked her all the same. All that she wanted to do was protect Jane. "I don't know how to protect you."

Jane looked surprised. "Maur, you don't have to protect me. I'm a cop."

The M.E. sighed. "I _know_ that, Jane. In my head, I do. My heart, however…" She looked from the brunette's face and focused on her abdomen. Jane's hand rested there, almost absently.

"Oh. Right. Maur, I swear, I'm not gonna do anything dumb."

"I know that, too, Jane. In my head." Maura reiterated. She put her hand over Jane's on her belly. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. _Either_ of you."

It was Jane's turn to sigh. She couldn't argue. Whatever was going on, whomever it was that had targeted her and her life, they were a threat. When threatened, Jane tended to get her back up and go after it, where Maura – the eternal doctor – just wanted to protect. The detective turned her hand over and threaded her long fingers with her girlfriend's. She studied Maura's smaller hands, her strong, slender fingers, and the way that they just seemed to _belong_ alongside her own. Jane just could not imagine what she would do if they were suddenly gone.

She looked up and met Maura's gentle hazel gaze.

"I promise that I will be extra careful," she told the M.E. softly. Maybe she could convince Cavanaugh to assign a couple of unis to watch their house. It would make them both feel better. "I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we are safe." Jane gestured to her belly.

Maura smiled grimly, her eyes haunted. Jane could practically see the blonde beginning to wall off her emotions, just in case. Well, they couldn't have that, now, could they? Without a second thought, Jane leaned in and pressed her lips to Maura's. This was the best way that she knew to keep Maura from withdrawing.

"That isn't fair," Maura complained, lamely, when the kiss ended. Her cheeks were flushed and she couldn't stop the smile that curved her lips at the corners.

"I never play fair," Jane agreed, smirking. She kissed her again, briefly. The detective opened her mouth to say something else, but her stomach took that moment of silence to growl audibly.

"We should eat." Maura suggested. "Are you craving anything?"

Jane closed her eyes and tilted her head, as though listening to something that only she could hear. Then she grinned. " _We_ want pizza. With mushrooms, peppers, spinach, and spicy sausage."

Maura laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

She got out her phone and called their favourite pizza delivery, gave her name, and then her order. She added a couple of mixed green salads, a lemon-lime soda for Jane and a cranberry flavoured seltzer water for herself.

"They said they'll deliver in about 45 minutes." Maura told her.

"Yummy." Jane replied with a grin. "Do we have any frozen cherries at home?"

"I think so?"

"Good. I want a cherry slushy later," Jane told her. Maura chuckled and rolled her eyes just a little.

"I think that can be arranged." The blonde put her phone away, then curled in to Jane's side, leaning her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I'm going to text Tasha. I don't think I want her home alone today after school."

Jane took Maura's hand and brought it to her lips. "I think that's a good idea. She's safest here, with you, with all of BPD between her and whoever is gunning for me."

"Jane, whoever it is – they're smart and motivated, and I don't think anything is out of bounds. Please, _please_ be careful."

"I swear." Jane put her hand over her heart.

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, each woman getting lost in her own thoughts. Maura took out her phone again and sent off a quick text to Tasha, asking the girl to please come straight to BPD after school. She promised that it was important and that she would explain everything once the girl was there. After a few minutes, she received a response in the affirmative. She smiled and showed Jane who nodded.

"She's a great kid."

"I agree."

There was more silence. "Jane?"

"Hmm."

"What are we going to do?"

The detective let out a long, slow sigh. "Whatever we can do, Maur. And by 'we', I don't just mean the two of us. I know that Frankie, Korsak, and Nina are already looking into everything that they can. I wouldn't be surprised if Cavanaugh creates a task force. BPD always comes together in a crisis, when one of our own is targeted."

"I know. You're right, of course. I just hate feeling like there isn't anything that I can do to help." Maura told her.

Jane's arm tightened around Maura's shoulders. "You do more than you will ever know. Just being here is the best thing I can think of. I'm not sure what I'd do without you. And besides, you and I both know that your science will inevitably come up with _something_ to save the day."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Since when does Doctor Isles deal in 'what ifs'?"

"Since she's scared that she could lose the love of her life if –"

"- You won't lose me, Maur." Jane interrupted her. Then she smirked at the blonde. "I'm the love of your life?"

"Of course you are, Jane."

The brunette leaned in and captured Maura's lips in hers again. She turned so that she could get a better angle and deepened the kiss, bringing her hand to cup the blonde's cheek. Jane tried to put everything that she was feeling into that gesture, telling Maura how much she meant to her. They were both breathing harder when she wound it down.

"One of these days, Maura Isles, you're gonna marry me." Jane said, when she had her breath back.

Maura grinned at Jane. "Okay." Was all she said before moving back in for more.

This was how they spent their time until Maura's phone buzzed. It was the front desk, letting her know that lunch was there and that they had already checked out the delivery person. It was safe to come get it.

"I'll go." Jane said.

"Jane…"

"Maur, I gotta pee anyway. And I left my jacket at my desk. I'll grab the food, get my jacket, and come back down. I'll be gone, ten minutes, tops." Jane assured her.

"Fine. Just…"

"I will. I swear."

Jane gave Maura's cheek a soft kiss, then she got up off of the couch – which took a lot more effort than it used to – and went to get their lunch.

After using the bathroom, she picked up the pizza, salad, and drinks from the front desk. She thanked the uniform on duty, then hit the elevator up to the bull pen to collect her jacket. She wasn't prepared to see Korsak standing in front of a group of people with Nina by his side, giving out orders. How come she wasn't part of this group?

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded of her partner. Korsak turned and looked at her. He didn't say anything, just turned around and finished his orders. The group broke up and he turned back to her.

"Come with me," he ordered. She set the pizza and other food on her empty desk and did as she was told, automatically folding her arms over her chest in defiance. Korsak led her towards the break room and Jane suddenly knew what was happening. They were freezing her out.

"I won't be pushed out of an investigation that involves _me_." She told Korsak as he opened the doors to the break room.

"It's because it involves you that you can't be involved." Korsak retorted.

"That doesn't even make sense," Jane argued, stubbornly.

"Look, I can't conduct an investigation into whoever's targeting you and keep you safe at the same time!"

"I never asked you to keep me safe!" Jane exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, you should have!"

"We're a _team_ , Korsak! We're supposed to be _partners_."

"We are! Jane, when will you learn that you don't have to do everything alone?" The older man responded. "You are one of the strongest, most capable women that I know, but sometimes, you _need_ to let other people in. Someone is looking to hurt you and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by and let that happen." _Again_. It didn't need to be said aloud because they both knew it was there. "This guy is willing to _kill_ an accomplice, just to leave a _clue_ as to what might happen next! Which could be _anything_. He's dangerous."

"They're _all_ dangerous, Korsak. It's part of the job."

"I know that, Jane. It's just – it's _your_ watch. How did he even get a hold of it?"

"I don't know. Probably Lianne Sampson stole it for him when she set fire to my apartment."

"Jane, we don't even know that _was_ Lianne Sampson who started the fire. We don't know _anything_ for sure."

The younger detective opened her mouth to retort, when the door to the break room opened and a dark haired man stepped inside. "Excuse me, this is a private conversation." Jane told him. She looked him over – dark pants, dark button up shirt, matching jacket, carrying a gun. Jane didn't see a badge on him and she hadn't seen him around the station before. He didn't look like a Fed. Maybe he was new.

"Jane." Korsak turned her attention back on himself. "This is Boris Martin. He's your bodyguard."

Jane opened her mouth to say something, anything, but couldn't find the words.

Korsak said, "Mr. Martin, this is Jane Rizzoli."

The man stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you," he said. He had a pleasant voice and a calm demeanour, but everything in Jane rebelled.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" She demanded of Korsak, ignoring Mr. Martin's outstretched hand. "The department paid for a _bodyguard_?"

"Normally, if someone was in danger, we'd put them in protective custody," Korsak told her, as if she hadn't already thought of _that_. "But this guy has been two steps ahead of us from the beginning and we can't do things by the book. You have a bodyguard, just focus on that."

Jane glared daggers at her partner. She crossed her arms under her breasts, just over her baby bump. When she did, she saw Martin's eyes get bigger. He said in a completely dry voice, "Nice to meet you."

Korsak sighed and gave Jane his best blank cop face. She had known him too long to let it slide by, though. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it. "Take her home, Mr. Martin." He said, then without another word, he turned and left.

The other man looked at her with a completely bland expression before he turned and walked to the door and opened it. Jane tried to walk through, but he blocked her. "Oh _come on_ ," she groaned in annoyance. As soon as he thought it was safe, Mr. Martin walked out and Jane had no choice but to follow. At the bank of elevators, they waited while a uniformed cop exited. Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hi, Gary." She said, letting Martin know that the man was safe and known.

Once inside the elevator, Mr. Martin said, "Tell me about your living arrangements."

"I live with my girlfriend and her daughter. And my mother." She informed him.

He kept his bland expression and said, "Well, that's not going to work. Is there anywhere else that you can stay?"

Jane rolled her eyes and groaned aloud.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Maura was exceptionally upset with Vince Korsak. She knew that what he'd done was the right thing to protect Jane – she had been the one to suggest a bodyguard in the first place, after all – but she didn't like being blindsided by the decision. That didn't mean she wasn't willing to stand by her word to pay for Mr. Martin. What she hated most was the fact that Jane had called her to tell her that she'd be staying at Frankie's apartment until everyone deemed it was safe for her to come home. In her mind, Maura knew that Frankie's place was the best and easiest place to defend and she was glad that Jane's little brother had agreed to let his sister stay there. In heart, though, Maura was insanely worried and she wanted nothing more than to have Jane home with her. It hadn't been more than a couple hours and she already missed her girlfriend's presence.

Taking some solace in knowing that Tasha would be joining her in her office soon enough, Maura decided to go up to the bull pen to see how things were progressing. She was trying not to hover, but without Jane to keep her company and since they were still waiting on tests, she had very little to do but sit and worry.

Upstairs, she saw Frankie just as she was stepping out of the elevator. Jane's brother looked tired and worried.

"Hey," she greeted him. "How are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he lied, unconvincingly.

"I wanted to thank you for letting Jane stay at your apartment," Maura told him. "You didn't have to do that."

"And you didn't have to pay for a bodyguard," Frankie responded with a small smile.

"I'm just doing what I can to protect Jane." Maura gave him an equally tiny smile.

"And I'm sure that once this is all over and she's still in one piece, she'll thank both of us." Frankie said.

Maura rolled her eyes. They both knew that once this was over, Jane would continue to complain. It was the Jane way. "Yeah. Just remember, you don't have to do this all on your own, Frankie."

"I know."

"Tell me – how is the investigation going?"

Frankie let out a long suffering sigh. He told her that all of the leads they had – Lianne Sampson's new beau and the balloons that they'd pulled from the dead girl's stomach – were dead ends, so far. "I keep running head-first into a wall and hoping the wall will give."

Maura put a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing the best that you can."

"It's not enough," he said, sounding defeated. "He could still get to Jane."

Maura's back straightened at that. "No, he won't." She said, her voice much harder than she had meant it to be.

"He might," Frankie insisted. "I don't know. I've got figure out some other angle. Something… ya know?"

Maura nodded. "Well… Maybe he isn't a he?" She suggested.

Frankie stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "Maybe. Yeah, _may be_. If that's true, there's one place that I haven't checked yet." Excitedly, he grinned. "Maura, you're a genius. Thank you." He spun around and bolted for the bull pen. Maura watched him go and sighed.

She went back down to her office and eagerly awaited the arrival of her daughter. When Tasha poked her head in the door of her office, Maura was surfing the net for baby supplies. She'd already ordered diapers, diaper rash cream, baby powder, baby lotion, and the most adorable onesie that she had ever seen. It was a little police uniform, complete with a tiny badge that velcro'd to the chest. It didn't come in newborn size, so she got the smallest one she could find. It even came with little black bootie-shoes and a pair of stuffed toy handcuffs. Jane was going to _love_ it!

"Knock – knock." Tasha said, breaking into Maura's shopping bubble.

"Hey," she greeted her daughter. She stood up from her desk and met the girl in the middle of the room for a hug. Tasha was taken aback by the gesture – she still wasn't completely used to overt displays of affection anywhere but in their home. She hugged back all the same.

"Is everything okay?" The young woman asked as their embrace ended.

Maura sighed and shook her head. She went to the door and shut it. Then she sat down on her sofa and gestured for Tasha to sit next to her.

"What's going on?" Tasha wanted to know.

Maura took a deep breath and wondered where to start. "Okay. There are some things happening that revolve around Jane. You know her condo burned down." Tasha nodded. "Well, we found evidence that it was not an accident, as the fire department thought it was. Someone broke into the apartment and started the fire."

"What? Do you know who did it?"

"We are working on that." Maura assured the teen. "In the meantime, we also found evidence that someone has been targeting Jane, and that her life may be in danger."

Tasha's eyes went as wide as saucers. She swallowed hard. "I-Is she okay? Where is she? What about the baby?"

Maura took Tasha's hands in hers, not surprised to find them shaking. She squeezed them reassuringly. "Jane and the baby are just fine, Sweetie. Jane has a bodyguard – the best in the industry, I'm told – and I am sure that he will take good care of her. As for where she is – she and Mr. Martin are going to be staying at Frankie's place until this is all settled."

"How long will that be?"

Maura smiled at the girl. "Just until tomorrow evening at the latest. Until then, I don't want you to be home alone, okay?"

Tasha nodded, but asked, "Why not?"

Maura's mouth flattened into a line. "Because you are someone that Jane cares about very much and alone, you are vulnerable. Sometimes, psychopaths will target the most vulnerable person in a group like ours, because it will cause their real target more pain and anguish. Neither of us want to see that happen to you – not like before. Okay?"

"O-Okay." Tasha blinked hard and a tear fell from her eye.

"Oh Tasha," Maura pulled the girl to her and hugged her tightly to her chest. "I promise, we will protect you. And we will make sure that nothing happens to Jane or I or the baby."

The teen nodded her head. Maura started to stroke her hair and murmur to her as the girl started to cry. "Shh. Shh. I know it's scary. I'm sorry you have to deal with this. It's going to be okay." She kissed Tasha's hair.

When the girl had calmed down – which didn't take long – Maura released her and handed her some tissues. Tasha wiped furiously at her eyes and blew her nose. "I'm sorry," she told Maura. "I didn't mean to be such a basket case."

"It's perfectly okay, Tasha. I understand the emotions. If it will make you feel better, as soon as I'm done here, we can go to Frankie's and see Jane, okay?" Maura promised.

"We can?"

"It's not the very best idea, but she's protected there, and I can guarantee that she will want to see us. Both of us. To make sure that we are safe."

"Okay. That sounds okay, I guess."

"Good." Maura gave her daughter's shoulder a squeeze. "Why don't you do some homework and I'll finish up what I have to do here. As soon as we're done, we'll go see Jane."

Tasha gave her a watery smile. "Okay."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Having a bodyguard _sucked_. Jane was not happy. First, she missed Maura. She wanted to go _home_. She wanted to sleep in their bed and wake up next to her girlfriend. She wanted to be in their kitchen, making dinner and joking with Maura while Tasha sat at the counter and did her homework. It's not that Frankie's apartment was bad – in fact, it was a rather nice place – it just wasn't _home_. Jane remembered something that she'd read in one of the many pregnancy books Maura had bought for her. It was something about how pregnant women who are close to their last trimester will start to prepare their home for the delivery of the baby. It was called 'nesting'. It calmed her down to be able to clean and to set things up just so, which was something that she couldn't do in a place that wasn't hers. On top of that, Mr. Martin was a Nazi.

First, he wouldn't allow her to clean out Frankie's extra room to give him a place to sleep – insisting that he could do a better job from inside the room. He called it a 'bulwark of stability and predictability.' Jane called it creepy and knew that she was unlikely to get any sleep that night. The next black mark on Mr. Martin was his stopping her from ordering a pizza. She was still craving what she hadn't gotten earlier and he practically took her phone away to stop her. In fact, he insisted on cooking for her. Jane grumbled and decided it was easier to just ignore him for a while. She took the blankets back into the _tiny_ room that she'd be sleeping in and made the bed. It was barely long enough for her to sleep on without her feet hanging over the end. And it was uncomfortable as hell.

Finally, not having anything else to do, Jane went back into the main part of the apartment, sat at the bar, and tried to read the paper. Ten minutes later, she was back to being bored. "Ugh!" She exclaimed, folding the paper and setting it down. "There's nothing good in here." Truthfully, past the sports section, she'd quit paying attention.

"Never start with the front, start with sports." Mr. Martin suggested.

"I _started_ with sports." Jane retorted. She sighed. "How's my 'pizza' coming? It's been over 15 minutes, it should be free."

With a small flourish, he presented a plate to her. It held chicken, vegetables, and even a slice of lemon. Jane inhaled through her nose and sat up straighter in her chair. "Grilled Moroccan chicken." He told her.

"It smells like angels." She said, taking up the fork he had on the plate and taking a bite. "Oh my god. This tastes like – I'm not saying I would eat an angel, but if it tasted like this, I could live with myself." She took another bite, then grabbed her napkin because it had been drilled into her that napkins were important. It wasn't pizza but it would do. "Thank you." She said, talking with her mouth full. She'd have to get the recipe from him – Maura would love this!

"It was simple, really," Mr. Martin started to explain. He told her how he liked to cook because it was measured and predictable and Jane nodded in agreement as she ate. Jane didn't know how 'simple' it was, but it certainly was delicious. She was interrupted from her musings by a knock at the door.

Mr. Martin was on full alert, his gun drawn as a voice from the other side of the door called out "Jane?" There was more knocking. Jane grabbed her plate and looked for somewhere to hide it. "Janie?!"

"Very dangerous. Don't let her in," Jane whispered to her bodyguard. She put her plate into the fridge and covered the pan with still more in it with a napkin. It wouldn't fool her mother, but she was panicked.

"Who is it?" Martin asked her.

"Janie are you there?" Ma called again.

"My mother!" She told him. He stopped then and gave her a look of astonishment. Nobody was supposed to know where they were. Except Maura, Frankie, Korsak, and the Lieutenant. Someone had blabbed and Jane would have bet her entire life savings on it being her brother. He never could keep his mouth shut when it came to their mother. Okay, to be fair, Ma was a force of nature and Frankie probably never stood a chance.

Martin holstered his weapon and opened the door with a smile. Ma pushed her way into the apartment carrying a glass casserole dish of what smelled like her lasagne. Jane's stomach rumbled and she was suddenly torn – angels or Nonna Rizzoli's lasagne? Trying not to sound nervous, Jane introduced her mother to Mr. Martin as a friend from work. She explained that she hadn't wanted to bother Maura or Tasha with her work stuff, so Frankie had volunteered his apartment. Ma seemed to accept that story, though Jane _knew_ that she had not. She set the lasagne down and eyed the poor man up and down.

"Well, I better let you get back to it. Enjoy the lasagne." Jane held her breath, waiting for her mother to actually leave. Just as Mr. Martin was shutting the door, Ma caught it with her foot.

"Boris, 'work friend of Jane' if anything happens to my daughter, I'll kill you dead." Ma said with a smile and malice in her eyes. Jane flinched, but also felt a bunch of pride in her ma's courage. She'd just threatened a _fully trained body guard_.

Jane let out her breath in a _whoosh_ and leaned against the fridge in relief. Mr. Martin was staring dumbstruck at the door. He looked from Jane and back to the door. The detective couldn't help the grin that slid over her face. "She's something else, isn't she?"

Martin nodded his head. "Something." He agreed.

"She's pretty great, though, right?" Jane continued to grin as he shook his head. He had tons of training, he was strong and smart – and he wouldn't stand a chance against her mother. And he knew it. The thought cheered her immensely.

She turned the over on to heat the lasagne. She wasn't going to let it go to waste – she'd leave some in the fridge for Frankie, of course, but a piece or two wouldn't hurt. She also ate the remainder of the Moroccan chicken while the lasagne was reheating. The baby stopped trying to use her spleen as a soccer ball as soon as she had eaten. She guessed babies could get hangry, too.

Jane had put the left over chicken dish in a container and labelled it for Frankie and had put the used dishes in the dishwasher, when there was yet another knock at the door. Martin eyed her. Jane threw her hands up in the air, a sign that she had no idea who was at the door. Maybe Frankie had a secret girlfriend and hadn't told her that he wouldn't be home tonight.

Martin opened the door just a little, gun, at the ready. Jane stood to the side, equally ready. "Hello, Mr. Martin. I'm Maura Isles and this is my daughter, Tasha. We were hoping to see Jane."

For the second time that night, Jane let out a breath of relief. Martin rolled his eyes and put his gun away, opening the door enough to let Jane's girlfriend and her daughter into the apartment.

Jane was across the room in moments, wrapping her arms around Maura and burying her face in the M.E.'s neck. Tasha came up and hugged her from behind. For the first time since she'd discovered that the watch was hers, Jane felt safe. It was strange, – protecting her loved ones was _her_ job – but Maura was the one person who made _Jane_ feel protected. Yet again, Jane marvelled at just how much her life had changed since she and Maura were together.

Behind them, Mr. Martin cleared his throat. Jane ignored him, focusing on breathing in her lover's familiar, calming scent. She acknowledged Tasha's embrace by losing one arm from Mara and holding on to the girl's arm where she could. He cleared his throat again. Jane's head snapped up and she sent him her best scowl. He raised an eyebrow. The detective sighed and stepped back out of the hug.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you guys, but you probably shouldn't be here," she told them, as gently as possible.

Maura gave her a water smile. Tasha came around to her side and said, "I had to make sure that you were really okay."

Jane felt warmth shoot through her at the teen's words. "I'm fine, baby. Really. Mr. Martin is going to make sure of that."

Tasha looked over at the man, looked him up and down, and then dismissed him. At that moment, the oven buzzer went off.

"I'll get it," Martin said, his voice clearly showing his annoyance at the uninvited guests.

"And I missed you," Maura said in a low voice.

"I missed you both, too," Jane said, sincerely. She gathered them both into another quick hug. The oven timer was silenced and Martin opened the appliance. The smell of garlic, red sauce, and cheese filled the apartment and Jane's stomach growled.

"Is that Angela's lasagne?" Tasha asked, her attention suddenly diverted.

"Yeah, Ma was here a bit ago. You know how she is." Jane gave a helpless shrug and the other two women grinned at each other.

"I haven't eaten yet… May I have some?" Tasha asked, politely. Jane could practically see Maura's daughter drooling.

She chuckled. "Help yourself. Maur?"

The M.E. smiled indulgently at her daughter. "Go ahead, baby. I'll have a salad at home later."

As Tasha turned away from them and towards the food, Jane reached out a hand and ruffled her hair. She didn't even seem to notice. It made the detective smile again. With Tasha engaged in eating, Jane excused herself and Maura into the tiny bedroom that she would be staying in and closed the door.

"We have to whisper," she told Maura, "the walls are like paper in this place, I swear."

Maura nodded. Then she pulled Jane to her and pressed their mouths together in a desperate kiss. "I miss you already," she said when the kiss wound down.

Jane nodded. "I know. Me too. I just want this to be over so I can go home. I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight."

"Same." Maura told her. She wrapped her arm around Jane's waist – a difficult thing to do with Jane's gravid belly in the way. Jane held her close and did her best to comfort the other woman.

"Is Frankie staying with you?"

"Yes. He said he was going to do as much as he could from the office and then stay in his car in the driveway. I convinced him to at least come inside. Patrols are going to be extra heavy in our neighbourhood tonight." Maura replied, speaking into Jane's collar bone.

"Good. Thank you for that."

"Any time. Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"Me, too." Jane admitted. She wouldn't admit that to anyone else. "This is just so surreal, Maur. I mean, I know that it's part of the job, but I've never had _anyone_ get this close before."

Maura nodded. She'd known Jane a long time and a few kidnappings aside, the job usually stayed at work. It didn't follow Jane into her home – their home, now – and Maura had never felt like Jane was so vulnerable. The M.E.'s arms tightened around Jane as though she could protect her this way. "I just want to go home," Jane told her.

"I know. Oh, my Jane, I know. I want you home, too."

"Thank you, by the way." Jane told her, pulling back and giving the blonde a little smile.

Confused, Maura asked, "What for?"

"Mr. Martin, in there."

"Jane, I –"

"- Maur. Who else is going to pay for a bodyguard? The BPD?"

Maura sighed. "I should have told you. I'm sorry. It seemed like a good idea when I suggested it to Korsak. I didn't realise that it meant you wouldn't be home with us. I _should_ have, I know. I just… I wanted you _safe_ , Jane." She admitted, dropping her gaze and not meeting Jane's eyes.

"I love you, Maura Isles." Jane told her, this time, in her normal voice. She dropped back into a whisper and said, "I know you meant well. I'm not angry, I'm grateful. And I'm lucky as hell to love someone who loves me as much as you do."

The smaller woman sighed and looked back into her loves eyes. "I do love you, Jane. So much."

Jane nodded. "I know." She looked at the little bed. "Do you love me enough to give this bed a shot for a few minutes? I just want you to hold me."

"Of course, Sweetheart."

They lay down and stayed that way, silently giving what comfort they could offer each other. It helped to soothe Jane's jangling nerves and Maura's hand on her abdomen, rubbing in light circles, seemed to calm the baby, too. When Tasha knocked on the door to the tiny room, the brunette was feeling much better.

"Come in," Jane told her as she slowly sat up. Maura was behind her.

"Oh, uh, sorry if I interrupted." The teen said, sticking her head in the room. "That dude is making me really nervous. I don't think he wants us here."

Jane sighed. Maura stood up and smoothed her dress into place. She ran her fingers through her hair and it fell back into place. Nobody would be able to tell she'd just been lightly dozing next to her pregnant girlfriend. "It isn't that he doesn't want us here," Maura explained, "it's just that we are making his job harder. He's obligated to protect Jane, but not us and that isn't really fair."

"Oh. So, are we leaving, then?"

"We probably should, yes." Maura told her. Jane groaned. "We'll be out in a few more minutes."

"Okay." Tasha closed the door. The doctor made her way carefully around the foot of the bed and to Jane's side. "We really should go."

"I know. I'm sorry I'm such a big baby about this," Jane apologised. She tried – and failed – to stop the tears that leaked from her eyes. "Damn pregnancy hormones!"

Maura reached up and gently wiped the tears from Jane's cheeks. "It's just one night. We have been apart for longer before. We can do this." She tried. Jane sniffed and then shook her head.

"Okay. Well, you better go before I start bawling."

They left the room and Tasha was waiting for them, leaning against the kitchen counter, playing a game on her phone. Without a word, she fell into step beside her mother and Jane as the brunette walked them to the door. Mr. Martin was finishing his job of obscuring Frankie's window with duct tape. Jane hugged Maura and then she enveloped the teen in a hard hug.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll be home, safe and sound, tomorrow night." She told Tasha.

Tasha shuddered and held her hard. "Promise?"

"The best that I can." Jane replied. That seemed to be enough. Tasha let her go and opened the door. Jane made sure not to stand right in front of it. She pulled Maura to her and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a thorough one. Maura's cheeks were a little pink when they parted.

"Love you." Jane told her.

"Love you, too." Maura whispered. Then she was through the door and it shut behind her. Jane latched the lock and the chain.

She looked over at Mr. Martin, who was seeming to not pay attention. Fine. She got out a plate and put two slices of lasagne on it, popping it into the microwave. She was a little amused to see just how much Tasha had actually eaten. Maybe she was growing? Jane ate her lasagne – both pieces – and then did her dishes. She put the cover back over the food and put it in Frankie's fridge.

"I'm gonna lie down." She told the body guard. He said nothing, simply nodded. Feeling snubbed, Jane went back into the little room, changed into her pajamas, and then lay down on the bed. The pillow still smelled like Maura's perfume and her shampoo. Jane buried her nose in the scent. It made her feel better. She closed her eyes and to her surprise, felt sleep claim her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane slept fitfully. She was up and down throughout the night. Part of it was nerves. Part of it was that the bed was _really_ uncomfortable. And part of it was that she'd had to pee like sixteen times. She couldn't remember drinking that much before bed, however, several painful jabs to the bladder had her running for the bathroom. Mr. Martin had sat on the couch and dozed, never taking his eyes off of the room she was in. He was aware of each and every time she woke and just how long she stayed that way. By the time the sun rose, Jane was already grumpy. The only thing that soothed her was a Skype call from Maura before she left for the office.

Mr. Martin made her breakfast – bacon, eggs, toast, and fresh fruit that he found in Frankie's fridge. Jane was going to have to either go grocery shopping with her brother, or just give him money to replace what they'd eaten. Mr. Martin seemed wary, but cheerful, as he moved around the apartment, checking everything.

Jane had never been so bored in her entire life. She _hated_ just sitting there, doing nothing. The highlight of her day was when Maura called to Skype with her before she went to work and when Nina called to ask her about a possible suspect. The suspect turned out to be a good guy that Jane knew and could vouch for.

Other than that, she sat around. She tried standing up and pacing, but the baby didn't like that and kicked her so hard she doubled over and nearly had an accident. Next, she tried looking out the windows, trying to see what was happening outside. Mr. Martin put a stop to that, making Jane more jumpy and anxious than she already was. The upside was that somehow, Frankie had the ingredients in his kitchen for the bodyguard to make some pretty good chocolate chip cookies. However, even cookies weren't enough to lighten her mood.

Finally, she simply shut herself in the little room with her laptop, Skypeing with Nina and watching the time slowly tick by. As the deadline slowly drew near, Jane had a conference Skype call between herself, Nina – who was in her car outside the apartment, and Frankie – who was waiting at BPD. They all watched as the clock turned to 5:26 PM.

Nothing happened. Jane felt both relieved and even more anxious. Had they been wrong? Were they still behind in this game? Maybe the watch had meant nothing at all. Her stomach roiled as the time changed to 5:27 PM.

The door to the small room opened and the bodyguard stuck his head into the room. "5:27." He said, as though it was a revelation.

"Yeah," Jane replied, trying, and failing to sound enthusiastic.

"Jane," he said, with an almost pitying smile. He held out his watch. "And that's correct. I synch to Greenwich mean time."

Jane stared at his watch. A thought struck her. "It's digital."

"Uh, yeah?"

"It looks like letters." She said, slowly, an idea forming in her mind. "Like a message." With that, she launched herself off of the little bed, flew past the very surprised bodyguard, and practically sprinted for the door. She _needed_ to talk to Korsak.

Mr. Martin and others caught her as she tried to leave Frankie's building. Korsak tried to argue with her, but she won out. She always did. Korsak trusted her gut as much as she did. The only bright spot during the entire production was getting to hear Mr. Martin mutter, "She's the worst client ever."

Back at BPD, Jane went into action. She started focusing on the watch, trying like hell to have a breakthrough. It was going nowhere fast, so she decided to go down to see Maura in the morgue.

She had forgotten that Tasha was going to be with her mother and seeing the girl cheered Jane up more than she liked to admit. The teen was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, a school book open in front of her and a notebook open beside that. She bowed her head, reading intently, then made notations in the notebook. Jane was glad that she was such a good student.

Maura saw her enter first and gave her a tired smile. "Hey," she said. "Anything?"

Jane shook her head. Tasha looked up. "Hey, Jane. Boy, you look tired."

The detective sat down carefully on Maura's sofa, then ruffled the girl's hair, to her annoyance. "Thanks, baby."

Maura got up from behind her desk and sat on the edge of the sofa, as close to Jane as she could get. The warmth of her body and her scent helped Jane to reign in her distracted thoughts. "Nothing. I-I really thought it meant something, Maur. It seemed so logical when I first saw it. Now… I'm starting to think I'm going crazy. I yelled at Frankie."

That hadn't been her finest moment, Jane knew. Frankie was just as exhausted as everyone else. He hadn't been trying to stall the investigation, just give them a different perspective. Still, his seeming negativity had struck Jane all wrong and she'd practically told him to leave. He had. Now, she missed him, but couldn't yet bring herself to call or text and ask him to come back.

And so she'd decided that only Maura could help her, now.

"What did he do?" Maura asked gently. She reached out and took one of Jane's hands in hers. Jane flinched because her hands had both been bothering her today. Maura began a massage of her palm as soon as she saw the flinch. In just a few minutes, the constant throbbing in Jane's hand dulled and then vanished. Without words, Jane held up her other hand. The M.E. smiled and took it and gave it the same attention. Jane flexed her fingers and sighed.

"Nothing. He just… I dunno. We're all so tired. I snapped."

"I'm sure he doesn't take it personally," Maura assured her. "He's just scared for you, Jane, and he doesn't always know how to process that. Do you want to lie down and rest?" Maura asked. She snaked her hand under Jane's hair and began a slow massage of her neck. She could feel how tense her girlfriend was. She wasn't any better, really. It was after 6:00 PM and all she wanted to do was take Jane and Tasha home, have some dinner, read for a bit, and then go to bed. Early. She wasn't going to leave before Jane, though, and if Tasha was hungry, she wasn't saying anything. When Jane went home, they would all go.

Jane smiled up at her, dropper her head forward, and allowed Maura to continue her ministrations. "No. No. No. Thanks. I'll just lay here and _think_."

"About?"

Jane sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She reached out and brushed her hand over Tasha's hair. The girl continued with her homework, smiling. Maura moved her hand to Jane's shoulder and added her other hand, pressing gently on muscles that felt as stiff and hard as rocks. "Oh god, that feels good." Jane practically moaned. Then she said, "Oh, I don't know. Hate letters. A - And revenge emails… And arson and hacking and murder and a watch… I don't know." Jane rubbed a hand tiredly across her face.

It was Maura's turn to sigh. "Can you take a guess?" She gave a little smile. "Don't be me."

"I just don't know if it's worth it, you know?" Jane sat back on the sofa, took Maura's hands, and squeezed them.

"Putting together the clues?" The doctor squeezed back in reassurance.

"No - the job."

"Your job?"

"Yeah, just…" She sighed again. "The stress of it all - for everybody, you know? Me, You, Tasha, Ma… even Frankie. The baby..."

"Wow." Maura said, in genuine wonderment. This was the first time that Jane had ever spoke of her job in something other than absolutes. Jane loved her job, loved being a detective. Maura knew that. Maura also knew that since she had gotten pregnant, Jane's attitude had shifted a little.

"I mean… Don't you ever feel like doing something else? Something that doesn't involve dead bodies?"

Maura smiled wistfully. "Sure. I'd like to get an engineering degree and work for Elon Musk on SpaceX."

Tasha looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Why not?" Maura asked, easily.

"But… Don't you like being a doctor?" The teen asked.

"Of course I do. It never hurts to have something to fall back on, though. And who says I couldn't get an engineering degree, go into space, and be a doctor there? I'm sure I could learn a lot about the effects of low-to-no gravity on the human body."

"Oh. I didn't think about that." Tasha said carefully.

"Don't worry, kid," Jane told the teen, with utter conviction, "Maura would never go into space without us."

Maura chuckled. "I've also thought about moving to Maine and writing mystery novels." She admitted with a shy glance at Jane. "Sometimes I imagine myself as the person who makes up the colour names in the J. Crew catalogues." Jane raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't even have to say it for Maura to hear the _really_ in the expression. She laughed. "You know… 'faded ebony' or 'dusty cobblestone'. Neon persimmon.'" Jane actually gave her a tired smile at that. "You?"

With that same smile, Jane shook her head. "No, I can't imagine any other life."

"Well, that's not true. Jane, I know for a fact that you have a great imagination."

"No, it is." Jane replied, sounding a little sad. "I mean, I could always see more Red Sox games, but I could do that now with better planning."

Maura linked her hand with Jane's. She always marvelled at how well they seem to fit together. "You're in the middle of a crisis." She began, running her thumb lightly over Jane's skin. "And contrary to the worldview of romance novels or Elizabeth Gilbert, right now is not a time to make decisions."

Jane frowned. "Who's Elizabeth Gilbert?"

Maura grinned. "'Eat, Pray, Love.'"

Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes. Maura leaned against her girlfriend and placed a sweet kiss, just below her ear. It wasn't meant as anything other than a reassurance. Jane let out a long breath.

"Maybe it would help if you leaned into your discomfort." The M.E. suggested.

"The same way you lean into your stilettos?" The sarcasm was clear in Jane's voice.

Maura just smirked and replied, "Yes. Except for the leaning you're about to do doesn't make your butt look great."

Tasha giggled quietly at that. Jane chuckled - Maura's butt _did_ look amazing when she wore her stilettos, but said, "It doesn't make _anything_ look great."

All three of them sat in silence for a moment after that statement. Then Jane took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Okay. I gotta get back up there."

"Are you sure?" Tasha asked, a little plaintively. "I could move and you could lie down."

Jane reached out and ruffled her hair. "Naw. If I nap now, I won't sleep tonight. I need to figure this out."

Maura let go of Jane's hand reluctantly. "Let us know when you're leaving."

"I will." Jane stood, then bent down and gave Maura a lingering kiss. "I love you. Both of you." she said quietly. Then she straightened again with a small groan, rubbed at the small of her back to stop the slight ache it had developed. She smiled once at Maura and then left her office.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Back up in the bullpen, Jane began to remove all of the photos from the board, leaving just the enlarged picture of the watch and the photo of herself. She stood staring at the two and tried to desperately to figure out the game whoever is was playing with her life.

The baby kicked. She absently rubbed her belly. "Come on, kid," she muttered, "give your ma a break. We gotta get this asshole before he hurts someone we care about."

Nina approached her with a small smile. "What are you doing?" She queried.

"Going back to the beginning," Jane told her. "This is about me." She stared at the photo of herself.

"The watch wasn't at the beginning," Nina pointed out.

"It kind of was - it came from my condo. The fire started this whole thing. At least Maura thinks so."

"How's Maura taking all of this?"

"About as well as you can expect. She's putting on a strong face for Tasha, though. She's really something else." Jane couldn't help the smile that creeped across her face.

"I've never worked with anyone like her," Nina agreed. "I was really shocked when she was the first person to ask me about what happened in Chicago. She even gave me a hug. I barely knew her and she was trying to comfort me."

"Maur's like that. It's one of the many things that drew me to her. Everyone kept saying she was an ice queen, but I just couldn't see it. I mean…" Jane gave a little laugh, "Has anyone told you how she and I first met?"

"I don't think so."

"I was still in Vice, undercover as a prostitute. I'd come into the Cafe for coffee and I guess I left my wallet at home. Maura was there and she tried to buy the coffee for me - tried to give me a $20, too, held it out with a glove over her hand, like touching me was going to taint her somehow."

"Oh. Wow. And you guys became friends?" Nina grinned.

Jane nodded. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the pictures, but she continued, "I took the money, eventually. Then, after the sting was over and I was promoted to Homicide, one of the first things I did was go down to her office and introduce myself. She recognised me and she was so embarrassed. She just kept saying she was sorry over and over until we got a call and had to go to work. She was so sincere… I couldn't _not_ be her friend."

"That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone." Jane shook her head. "I just… This watch has to mean something… 5-2-6-2-6… 5+2+6+2+6? Nina, can you get in my bottom desk drawer, there should be a Bible in there."

Nina did as she was bade and got the book from the desk. "Oh, this is beautiful, Jane. My mom got me one like this when I got into the academy."

"Ma got it for me after my first communion. I keep it here so it doesn't get lost." Jane held the leather-bound book in one hand and started listing off the books from the Bible. For all that she wasn't really a practicing Catholic, she knew them, in order, by memory. She got through the Old Testament and shook her head. "No, it's gotta be in the New Testament." She started to page through the book, listing more as she went and muttered, "Something… Something like you would hear in church… You know…" She flipped a page and looked down. " _Matthew 5:26 'Truly I tell you, you will not get out until you have paid the last penny'_." She closed the book and looked at Nina in dawning horror. "That's what this is about. It's about revenge. That's why he's taken everything."

Nina nodded, but said, "The question is still _who_."

"A-And _what_." Jane added in agreement. "He's taken _everything_. There's nothing left to take." Even as she said it, though, Jane knew it wasn't true. She thought about Maura and Tasha. About Frankie. And Tommy - who was thankfully in another state, so was probably safe. She thought about this baby and about how much stress she was under and just how that could affect her pregnancy. Did this guy mean to cause her to miscarry? Was he trying to scare her into doing something stupid?

"You're safe here, Jane," Nina reassured her. "No one can get to you here."

Jane _knew_ that. She also knew that most of the people that she cared about most were in this building, surrounded by cops. Except…

Jane looked at the picture of the watch - it was a front facing picture. A sudden and horrifying thought popped into Jane's head. She looked at Nina in a growing panic. "The - the watch i-it was a gift. On the back of it... Was engraved, 'Love, Ma'." The detective fumbled her phone from her belt. She speed dialled her mother's number as Nina's eyes widened further and she understood Jane's newest fear.

"It's going straight to voicemail." Jane told her.

True terror slid down the other detective's spine and Nina was moving before she knew what she was doing. "I'll call the Dirty Robber." She told Jane. Nina adored the Rizzoli matriarch almost as much as she loved her own mother.

Jane was at her desk, leaving the Bible behind and grabbing her jacket. "Tell them I'm on my way," she instructed. Nina heard, but didn't respond.

Jane sprinted out of the bullpen and to the elevators and dialling Frankie's number.

" _Hey, Janie_." He answered, sounding contrite. " _I'm glad you called_."

Any other time, Jane would have apologised right then. Instead, she said, "Ma's the target!"

" _What?_ "

"Get to the Dirty Robber," Jane commanded. She hit the elevator button multiple times, her heart thudding in her chest.

" _I - I'm here. She went home already._ " Her brother told her and Jane's heart sank. Ma was home _alone_.

The elevator doors finally opened and the detective hopped inside, pressing the button for the lobby. "Uh… Okay," she sighed in frustration and terror. "Uh, go to the house. But take the route Ma would take. If you see her, stop her and stay with her." Jane ordered her brother. Frankie didn't need to be told twice. He simply hung up and Jane knew that he was out the door already. As the elevator made its way down to the lobby, Jane cursed herself for not taking the stairs. She called her mother's phone once more and this time, she left a message for Angela to call her as soon as she got the message.

It was just her luck that Korsak was waiting outside the elevator as the doors opened. "We gotta get to the house. He's after Ma." She told him, not stopping.

To his credit, Korsak followed, but he asked, "How do you know?"

"Uh, 5:26 is a - a Bible verse about taking everything," she told him.

Korsak frowned at her, but then said, "What if you reverse it? 26-526."

Jane felt all of the blood leave her face. "That's the penal code for kidnapping." She realised. Korsak nodded. They said no more and raced out the door of the precinct.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Tasha was lying on the sofa in Maura's office. She'd finished her homework and was watching a moving on her phone, one headphone in her ear and the other dangling over the edge of the couch so that she could hear if Maura told her it was time to go. She was bored, but didn't say so. She was also worried about Jane and her mom. This whole thing was getting to all of them. She knew that Maura believed that Jane would catch whoever it was that was messing with her life, but until she did, the doctor was afraid for her girlfriend and her family.

For her part, Maura was trying to distract herself. She'd finished her last report about 15 minutes ago and really wanted to go home. She just needed Jane to tell her it was time. She was engaging in some retail therapy - shopping for baby clothes on her favourite sites. She looked up and over her computer to where her daughter was lying on the couch. She could read the teen's body language like a book and she knew that Tasha did not want to be there anymore. She couldn't blame the girl, either. She wanted this day to be over. She wanted to go home and settle in for the night with her family and try to forget that a psycho was targeting the woman she loved.

She took a sip of tepid tea from the mug that Jane had bought her. It made her smile when she saw it because it said 'Keep Calm and Buy Shoes'. Since she'd already bought several cute gender neutral outfits for the baby, she was considering doing just that, when her phone vibrated on her desk beside her. Glancing at the call ID, Maura was surprised to see that it came from BPD dispatch.

She answered it, "Isles."

The dispatch read out an address to her. Maura catalogued it and asked, "Homicide?" Dispatch answered in the affirmative. "I'm on my way." Maura said and ended the call.

Tasha sat up as Maura stood. "What's going on?"

"I just got called to a crime scene." Maura told her. She then realised that she had a dilemma. She couldn't leave Tasha in her office unattended and all of her people had gone home for the day with her blessing after working over 24 hours straight. She couldn't take Tasha up to Homicide and leave her with Jane, either.

"Tasha, this is highly unethical as well as unprofessional, but I need you to come with me to this crime scene." She crossed her office and took her medical bag from its accustomed place. "You cannot get out of the car, do you understand me?"

To her amazement, Tasha gathered her own bag and nodded solemnly. "Can we go get dinner when you're done?"

"Yes. I'll let Jane know we're leaving and she can meet us at _Charlies_. How does that sound?" _Charlies_ was, strangely enough, an Indian restaurant that all three women loved. Tasha grinned.

"Yes, please." She said with a grin.

Maura turned off the lights and shut the door to her office. She considered stopping upstairs to just tell Jane where they were going, but decided against it. The sooner she got to the crime scene the sooner they could leave.

Tasha chose to sit in the back seat of the car, instead of the passenger seat. She had her phone out and was watching something on it again. They both stayed silent for most of the drive - the scene was clear on the other side of town. It made Maura glad that _Charlies_ was open until midnight.

"Hey, Maura?" Tasha suddenly spoke up from the back.

"Yes?" Maura asked as she took them across the river. The crime scene was in the warehouse district. It wasn't the first time she'd been there.

The girl chewed on her lower lip. "Um… I - never mind. Sorry." She looked back down at her device.

"Tasha, is something bothering you? If so, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Her daughter nodded her head hesitantly. "I know."

"What's wrong?" Maura asked her again.

"You mean aside from the stuff with Jane?"

"Yes."

Tasha let out a sigh. "It's stupid and I probably shouldn't even say it, with everything else that's going on. I was just wondering something."

"Go ahead," Maura encouraged.

"O - Okay. I was wondering if it would be okay if I called you 'Mom' now, instead of Maura."

Maura felt her heart skip and she grinned. "You have no idea how happy that would make me, honey."

The teen smiled and let out a gusty breath. "Really?"

"Absolutely. As long as you're comfortable with it." The M.E. had to blink back tears of happiness that stung her eyes. She'd always wanted to be a 'Mom' or 'Mommy'. "Are you sure it's what you want?"

"Yes. I… See, I was talking to some of my friends and there's this new girl and we invited her to sit with us at lunch one day. I was talking about you and Jane and Sabine - that's the girl - she asked who you were. I told her that you had adopted me and that Jane lives with us. It was a little embarrassing to tell her about _why_ I was adopted, but when I was done, she asked how come I called you by your name instead of just calling you 'Mom'." Tasha shrugged a shoulder. "I've been thinking about her question for weeks. At first, I thought that maybe it would be sort of disloyal - right?" Maura nodded her head in understanding.

"Tasha, I never really expected you to call me anything but my name. I understand that you had a mother - someone you loved and lost - and I could never replace her. I would _never_ want to do that."

"I know that. I really do." Tasha assured her. "I never called her 'Mom', though. I called her 'Mama'. Always - since I was little. And sometimes, when I was angry, I called her ' _Mother_ '. My father was always 'Daddy'. I've never had a 'Mom' before."

"Oh. I… All right."

"So I thought… Maybe you'd want to be 'Mom'."

"I'm honoured, Tasha. Thank you." Maura couldn't think of anything else to say. She wiped at a stray tear that had managed to escape. "I'd hug you if I could."

Tasha giggled. "Good thing you're driving, then."

"Oh...you!" Maura chuckled. "You're as bad as Jane."

"Speaking of Jane… I know you guys aren't married, but, I get the feeling it's something you both want, right?"

That made Maura sigh. She had the ring. It had been cleaned and polished and she had it in a ring box, hidden in the closet in the nursery. Jane _never_ went into that closet, so it was a safe place to hide it. "I do want to marry Jane. I'm just not sure how to ask. And I don't know if she wants to marry me."

"Are you crazy? Of course she does!" Tasha exclaimed.

Maura asked, "How do you know?"

"How do you _not_?" The teen retorted. "Mom. Seriously? You guys are so sweet together, I'm lucky I haven't gotten diabetes just living with you."

"Diabetes? Tasha, you know that -"

"Yeah, it's not possible, I know. But really? Jane freaking _adores_ you. Sometimes, I see her staring at you with this _look_. Like she's seeing the future or something. Trust me, that woman wants to marry you."

Maura felt elated by Tasha's words. "Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely. You should go for it." Tasha leaned forward and patted her mom's shoulder. "Maybe if you're engaged, Jane wouldn't mind if I call her 'Ma', like she does Angela."

Maura's heart did a little dance at that, too. "I don't think you have to wait for that. I can't speak for Jane, but I'm pretty certain that she'd be fine with you calling her Ma. In fact, if you ask and she says 'no', I'll… I'll do your chores for a month and you still get your allowance."

Tasha scoffed in amazement. "You're _that_ sure? You'd even clean my _bathroom_?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll ask her. Thanks, Mom."

Hearing that word and knowing that Tasha meant _her_ made Maura suddenly feel ten feet tall and invincible. She was somebody's 'mom'. Not only that, but in just a few months, she would also be 'Mommy' and Tasha would be a big sister. It was amazing how much her life had changed in such a short time. Only a few years ago, she'd been adopted by the Rizzoli clan, become a best friend, reconnected with her own mother, found her biological mother, and found a place that she truly belonged for the first time in her life. Now, she was a parent to a brilliant and wonderful teenager, soon a new baby, and she had someone in her life that she loved with all of her heart and who loved her back. She had even made up with her father. Sure, there had been bumps along the way, but Maura doubted that she'd do anything differently.

The two women drove in silence the rest of the way to the crime scene.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane and Korsak entered her home, guns drawn, but lights off, as quietly as they could. Jane made her way directly to the door that led onto the patio and the guest house where her mother lived. By unspoken agreement, Korsak went to check the rest of the house while Jane took the five steps to her mother's door. She kept her gun at the ready, swinging it left and right, eyes searching the dimly lighted area for any sign of intruders.

When she got to her mother's door, she tested the knob. Dismayed to find the place unlocked, she let herself in as silently as she could.

"Ma?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. There was a single light on in the little kitchen. Jane always loved how the guest house was such a well contained little home. It has a single bedroom, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub. Jane heard a clatter coming from the bathroom and swung her gun around to point it at the door to that room.

Angela emerged from the bathroom wearing her favourite pink robe, her hair up off of her neck. Jane could see a little steam coming from the bathroom behind her mother and registered the shock on Angela's face even for her mother shouted, "Oh my!"

Jane lowered her gun immediately. "It's okay! It's okay. It's me." She told her mother, giving her a once over and feeling her heart start to slow down. Angela didn't look hurt, just stunned to find that her daughter was in her home, holding a gun. "I'm sorry." She said.

After a moment, her mother nodded. "It's okay. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I've been calling!" Jane exclaimed, her emotions starting to run amok again. She wanted to cry, wanted to cling to her mother, very suddenly wanted to be a kid again and have her Ma make everything okay again.

"I was running a bath!" Angela retorted. She let out a heavy sigh. "What is going on?"

Jane took a couple of deep breaths and let them out slowly, the way that Maura had showed her so long ago. It helped a little. "Someone has been harassing me," she began her explanation.

"Yeah," Angela said, "Yeah, I - I know."

"What do you know?" Jane demanded. She felt bad for her tone, but her emotions were running high and adrenaline still coursed through her.

"Frankie told me," her mother admitted.

Anger slammed through her. "You know what!? He shouldn'ta done that, Ma."

"Yes he should," her mother replied calmly. Jane was surprised at how calm Angela was being. "He was worried and… Well, _we_ were worried." Jane looked at the floor and did some more deep breathing. Jane couldn't believe that Frankie had told their mother that something was going on. Then again, she'd never been able to keep Ma from finding out anything. Jane knew that. "Now, why are you _here_ with a _gun_?" Angela's voice was still calm.

Jane looked up into her mother's wide eyes. "Okay… Because the - the watch that… that you gave me," Jane's voice broke as her fear for her mother's safety came back in full force. Tears well up in her eyes. Damn pregnancy hormones! Though she knew that wasn't the full reason. She was coming down from her adrenaline rush. Her hands shook and she forced herself to holster her gun. "When I made Junior Cadet. It was…" The big bad detective couldn't finish. She tried, "It was… it… God, it doesn't matter." She stepped forward and flung her arms around her mother, hugging her hard and burying her face in Angela's neck.

"Whoa, baby, it's okay." Angela hugged Jane back, rubbing circles on her back. She still didn't know what was going on, but seeing her daughter in this state - a daughter who didn't do well with emotions that made her look weak - brought all of her mothering to the forefront.

Jane pulled back and then repeatedly kissed her head, directly next to her ear. The smooching sounds were so loud it hurt her eardrum, but she allowed it for a minute. It wasn't every day that Jane showed her affection like this.

"Okay, okay," She pulled away from Jane. "Honey, I'm okay. Geeze, I think you made me deaf."

"Sorry," Jane apologised, but it was half-hearted.

"Janie, you've been under a lot of stress."

Jane took more breaths, each one more ragged than the first. She nodded. "Yeah."

"It's okay, baby. Just breathe. I'm okay." Angela reassured her. "Breathe. Okay?"

Jane nodded, though the tears hadn't stopped. "Okay."

"Why don't I go make us some tea? Would you like that?" Angela was using a tone of voice she reserved for her kids when they were sick and needed mothering.

Jane nodded her assent.

"Okay, come on, Janie." Angela made her way from the guest house. Jane stayed behind and let her tears come - these were ones of relief. Ma was okay. She was fine. One of the books Maura had given her had said not to fight the emotion storms that came with the hormone change. It only took about 30 seconds for Jane to calm down and follow her mother back to the main house.

Inside, they were met by a jumpy Korsak who had his gun trained on them in a flash. Jane was so glad that her partner was still as quick on the draw as ever. Angela on the other hand exclaimed, "You all need to calm down! I'm gonna make some nice _calming_ chamomile tea."

Korsak sagged in relief. He put his gun up. Jane closed and locked the door while Angela turned on the light in the kitchen and began to move around it with the ease of long familiarity. Jane and Korsak both sat down at the kitchen bar.

"Could you make mine in a scotch glass?" Korsak asked with a weary smile.

Angela chuckled. "Now that wouldn't be very sporting, would it? Jane only gets tea." She got Maura's kettle, filled it with water, set it on the burner and turned it on.

"Ma, could you get the container that says 'Jane' out of the freezer?" Jane requested.

"Of course, baby," Angela knew what Jane was asking for. She handed her the special insulated container that Maura had bought for her girlfriend to store her frozen pregnancy concoctions in. She also got Jane a spoon.

"Ice cream?" Vince asked in surprise.

Jane had taken a bite of go to comfort food, swallowed and asked, "What about it?" Vince just shook his head and chuckled.

The front door to Maura's house banged open and Frankie rushed inside. "Ma!" he called, his voice controlled, but fear evident on his face.

Angela smiled at her son. "I'm okay, honey."

Frankie had been holding his gun low, so he holstered it and strode into the kitchen to hug his mother. He gave Jane a look that clearly said, _You couldn'ta called?_ Jane took another bite of ice cream.

The kettle went off and everyone jumped.

Angela got out mugs and tea bags and poured water into them for everyone. Jane accepted her cup gratefully, wrapping her cold, shaking hands around it, letting the heat seep in. Her mother put her ice cream away so it didn't melt. The detective took a drink of her tea and closed her eyes. It needed sugar, but Jane knew that sugar would be a bad idea just now, so she made due. Maura would have known to put some kind of sweetener in it before giving it to Jane.

 _Maura!_

Jane got out her phone and started to dial her girlfriend's number.

"Who are you calling?" Korsak asked, sipping his tea.

"Maura. I didn't get a chance to before we left the station." The phone rang a few times and then went to voicemail. _That_ wasn't like Maura. "She's not answering. She _was_ still at the station, right? Tasha's with her."

Vince nodded and so did Frankie. "That's where I saw her last," Frankie told her. "I didn't know Tasha was there, though."

"Yeah, we uh -" Jane distractedly dialled Maura's number again. Three rings and then voicemail again. Fear began to grow again. "We didn't want Tasha being home alone after school… She's not answering." The detective looked up from her phone and stared at her brother and partner with wide, terrified eyes. "Guys…"

Nobody said anything as they all suddenly understood the true target of this madman's game. Maura.


	28. Chapter 28

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks! Beta, anyone?) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note** : Okay, so my only excuse is not having a working computer. It's been a rather trying time for me personally and financially. However, it seems things are looking up for me. I have a new-ish laptop and I have managed to write some more stuff. This is mostly mop up from last chapter. Hope it was worth the wait for everyone!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Catch Me if You Can, Part 1 ( _Hide and Seek_ )

Maura pulled her car up to the address she'd been given for the homicide scene. It was at a warehouse that looked like it had seen better days. It wasn't falling down, but it looked rusted and in desperate need of a paint job. It was a good place to hide a body, since it was obvious that no one had been there for a long time.

At first, she was a little confused. She only saw a single, unmarked police car, the single blue light on top was on and swirling, but silent. She could see the yellow police crime scene tape fluttering a little in the slight chill breeze of the night. There wasn't much light, except that of the headlights from the police car. Maura wondered if maybe she was the first one who had arrived on the scene.

"It's kind of quiet for a crime scene," Tasha commented from the back seat. Maura gave her a quizzical look. "I mean, when I got shot, there were tonnes more police cars, some fire trucks, ambulances… Why is there just one little car?"

Maura sighed and looked out the front window of her car. "It's possible that we are just the first to arrive on the scene. It's probable that whichever detectives received this call, they were farther away than we were."

"Okay, so what do you do? Just wait for others to show up?"

Maura shook her head. She picked up her medical bag from the passenger seat. "I'm going to find the officer who called in to dispatch. It's possible whoever it is, is back guarding the body, inside the warehouse."

"Oh. Okay."

"Just stay here, in the car, until I get back. We'll have to wait for the CSRU and the detectives to get here. Once I can give my initial report, we can go home." Maura told her daughter. "It shouldn't take more than an hour, maybe 90 minutes, okay? I'm sorry, Tasha, I know this isn't how you'd like to be spending your evening."

Tasha just gave Maura a bright smile. "It's okay, Mom. I understand."

"If you need anything, just text me, I'll have my phone." The M.E. instructed.

"Okay. I will. Will you leave the keys, please? In case I get cold, I can turn on the heater." Tasha requested.

Maura nodded, trusting that her daughter wouldn't do something stupid like try to drive the car away. She left the keys in the ignition, closed her door, and started walking to the building.

As she walked by the police car, she realised the driver side window was rolled down. The car was turned off, but the headlights still shone. The chatter of police over the radio made its way to her ears. She turned and ducked under the yellow tape that was stretched across the wide opening into the warehouse. There was a light inside, but it was dim, and too far back into the building to do more than allow Maura's eyes to see anything but vague outlines surrounding it. That must be where the body was.

"Hello!" She called, trying to get someone's attention, to let them know that she was there. "Medical Examiner!"

The lights from the police car suddenly turned off. Maura frowned and stopped moving just inside the building. She wasn't about to go searching through a dark warehouse on her own. She'd wait until someone came back to check why the lights had gone out, then have them escort her to the body.

Just then, light flared up from another angle and Maura turned around. Tasha was wedged between the two front seats of Maura's car, waving. It made the doctor smile and she waved back. It wasn't that the light from her car was brighter than the cop car, but it was at a better angle and she was able to see a little more clearly. The while the edges of the building's interior and ceiling were still in dark shadows, Maura could make out a clear path that cut to the area where she could see more light. That was very helpful. She'd have to remember to thank Tasha for her quick thinking.

Her phone vibrated in her belt and she picked it up to see who was calling her. It was Jane. She saw that she had already missed one call from her girlfriend and that she only had one bar of service, so Maura started to move back towards the exterior of the warehouse for better reception.

She'd only taken two steps before a strong arm wrapped itself around her neck and a moist, sweet smelling cloth was placed over her mouth and nose.

Panic flooded through her, followed very quickly by a fierce anger. She began fighting almost at once. Her hands flew to the arm about her throat, trying in vain to pull it away. When that failed, Maura threw her elbow back into her attacker's stomach. She connected, but at a bad angle and didn't manage to do anything but make whoever it was grunt in her ear. Next, she attempted to stomp on the person's foot with the spiky heel of her shoe, but she missed and the heel of the shoe snapped, causing her to lose balance. Her attacker was also thrown a little, so when the doctor recovered, she threw her head back as hard as she could, hoping to hit something.

She didn't manage to move more than a couple inches and there was no force behind it, thanks to the arm around her neck. She could feel herself starting to lose consciousness. She hadn't breathed in much of whatever was on the cloth over her mouth, but it didn't seem to matter. She'd either have to breathe soon, or risk passing out from lack of oxygen. If she breathed in she would inhale more of the drug on the cloth. Not great options.

Then she heard the running of feet and her heart soared. Then it dived as she heard a very familiar voice shout, "Get away from my mom!" It was Tasha.

Maura wanted to shout, to tell her daughter to run and not look back. The attacker took their attention from Maura long enough that the doctor made a move. She turned her head and bit the person's fore-arm as savagely as she could, the sweet-metallic taste of blood coating her tongue.

A man's voice let out a cry of pain and anger. He let go of Maura's neck and flung out his arm. There was the sound and feel of an impact, and then he released the M.E. completely, to ward off the attack suddenly being aimed at him by a teenager. Maura, reeled back as she was almost thrown away from the man. Because of her broken heel, she landed badly and her ankle twisted under her. She caught herself from falling on the ground by grabbing hold of a metal shelving unit. Dizziness from both pain and the drug hit her, making her clutch the shelves in a white-knuckle grip, just to stay upright.

A loud crash from nearby made her swing her head up, ignore the pain, and let out a cry of dismay. Her attacker was wearing all black, including a black sweatshirt with a deep hood. Maura's eye sight swam in and out of focus as she watched her daughter try to bring down a man who appeared nearly twice her size. She was helpless, feeling tears sliding down her face as consciousness begin to ebb from her.

 _No!_ Maura watched as Tasha tried to ward of well-aimed blows to her abdomen – blocking the first few, but faltering as one, then another punch got through. Several harder hits had the girl doubling over, crying out in pain. The man then used his leg, sweeping the girl's legs out from under her and causing her to topple over onto the cement. Maura could hear the crack of her daughter's head hitting the ground as though it were right next to her ear. She lost her grip on the shelves and fell to her knees.

The attacker reached down and gathered Tasha's shirt into one hand, raising the now limp teen up by her clothes. Then he threw her away into the dark, where Maura could no longer see her. She heard the girl land with an audible cry and the clatter of something metal falling to the ground. Then, there was silence, save for the harsh breathing of the assailant.

Maura tried to crawl toward where he had thrown Tasha. Tried to get to her daughter, to make sure that she was okay. None of her limbs wanted to work correctly. She was so busy trying to make her body move like she wanted it to, that the M.E. didn't hear the man coming back towards her, until he'd grabbed her hair and pulled her painfully to her feet. Once again, the cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. Exhaustion hit her like a wall and she had no more will to fight. Darkness claimed her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

It took a BRIC detective who wasn't Nina about five minutes to locate Maura's phone signal. At least the phone was still on and still trackable by GPS. If it had been turned off, they would only be able to trace it to the last cell tower it had pinged off of. It helped that Tasha's phone was also still turned on and in the same vicinity as Maura's. What nobody could figure out, however, was why both devices were located one of the worst portions of the warehouse district.

Korsak drove Jane in his car, lights flashing and siren wailing, doing well over the speed limit. Neither detective said anything for the entire drive. Frankie had taken his own car and had called it in. By the time they got to the scene, it was lit up by the lights from multiple cars, ambulances, and even a fire truck. The CSRU van was there, and they had set up portable lamps and carried high powered flash lights to help with any photographing or item collection.

Jane was wondering about the ambulances when they drove up and she hopped out of the car. They'd had to park farther away than was Jane's wont, but she sprinted towards the mouth of the warehouse any way. As she got there, she saw a couple of EMT's rush inside with a stretcher. Her heart leaped into her throat and she changed her course to follow them.

Kent met her just inside the warehouse interior. He was directing a couple of crime scene tech on what to put into the evidence bag, and nearly walked right into her. "Detective Rizzoli!" He exclaimed in surprise as he jumped back to get out of her way.

Jane stopped and without apologising in any way, snapped, "Why are the EMTs here?"

"They, uh, they found someone, just over there," he pointed and Jane saw someone run up to the area, light in hand.

"Who?" She demanded.

"I – I don't know." He answered her, frankly.

Jane rolled her eyes and rushed towards the EMTs and the stretcher.

"Oh god, Tasha!" She exclaimed as soon as she'd pushed her way past the tech holding the light. She went to her knees beside the unconscious girl.

One EMT asked, "Can you identify her?"

Jane reached out and took one of Tasha's limp hands in her own shaking ones. "S-She's Tasha Isles, daughter of Chief M.E. Maura Isles." Jane let go of the girl with one hand and reached out to lightly stroke the girl's dark hair. "Tasha? Baby, it's me, Jane. Can you hear me?"

Unexpectedly, Tasha's eyes fluttered open. "Ma?" She croaked.

"It's Jane, baby. I'm here." Jane squeezed the girl's hand and Tasha pressed weakly back.

"Ma…He took…" Tasha tried to speak, but lost consciousness mid-way through her sentence.

"Do you…" Jane stroked Tasha's hair again. "How bad is it?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

An EMT said, "We were only able to do a preliminary check-over. She has bruises on her torso, a probable bruised or cracked rib, and a lump on her head with a possible concussion, but it doesn't appear that anything is broken. She isn't bleeding."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Mass Gen."

"I'm riding along." Jane told them.

"Ma'am, are you her parent?" This one _must_ be new.

His partner elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Dude, this is _Detective Rizzoli_."

The new guy's eyes got wide. " _The_ Detective Rizzoli? The one you told me shot herself to take down a suspect? The one who shot the mob boss?"

"That's her. She and this girl's mother are _together_."

Jane was barely listening to the two. She kept staring down at Tasha's still form, kept petting her hair. She was very much torn. Tasha needed Jane, but Maura needed Jane to _find_ her. The decision was only difficult for a moment, though, because Jane knew that her girlfriend would want Jane to take care of her daughter, first.

"Detective?" One of the EMTs was speaking to her in a tone of voice that suggested he had been trying to get her attention for bit.

"Yeah?" She bit out.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Detective, but we need to stabilise her and get her on the gurney. We need you to stand back." His voice was gentler than his partner's had been.

Jane squeezed Tasha's hand once more and then tried to get to her feet again, without falling over. When he saw her struggle, the new guy EMT, held out his hand to help. Jane took it gratefully and realised that her days of crouching down at a crime scene were numbered. So was bending at the waist.

"I need to go coordinate with my Sergeant," Jane told him when she was on her feet again. "I'll be over there," she pointed to the mouth of the warehouse. "You _will_ come get me before you leave with her or so help me God, I will end you both, do you understand me?"

They both swallowed hard and nodded.

Without another word, Jane stalked back the way she had come, fighting like a demon to keep from crying. Korsak was instructing a CSRU tech to collect some black rubbery substance from the cement floor. "Could be a boot sole." He was saying as Jane approached.

"Jane?" He asked as she stopped and stared down at the yellow evidence marker that sat on the floor next to Maura's phone.

"Vince… I have to go to the hospital," she told him. "They found Tasha. She's unconscious. I'm going with the EMTs in the ambulance."

He nodded. "Okay."

"What have we got so far?" She asked him.

"Not a lot," he confirmed her worst fear. "We found her phone, her bag, a possible boot scuff mark, and Kent informed me that he found what he thinks is blood."

"What was she doing _here_?" Jane growled. "Frankie called dispatch – there was no crime here. Obviously, she thought there was – she brought her medical kit."

Frankie approached them holding a scrap of the yellow **CAUTION** __that had been across the entrance of the building. "This isn't official. Whoever it is probably got it from a party store." He informed them.

"This place is a great place to hide a body," Korsak said, "Or to kidnap someone from. Not a lot of looky-lous."

Jane groaned. She made the executive decision to crouch down again, asking the nearest crime scene tech, "Can I touch this?" Gesturing at Maura's cell phone.

"Yeah, go ahead." She was told.

Jane crouched and picked up the device – Frankie helped her up, trying not to smile - and unlocked it. Jane went immediately to the call logs and frowned at the list. Three missed calls from Jane and before that… "Frankie, the last number that called her before I tried was an internal BPD number."

Korsak and Frankie exchanged sudden surprised glances. "Do you think it's an inside job?' Frankie asked quietly.

Jane pushed the phone into his grasp. "Find out." She ordered him. He nodded.

They heard the rattle of wheels as the EMTs walked passed them with the gurney.

Frankie gasped and stopped them in his tracks. "Tasha." He said. The younger Rizzoli gave his big sister a bleak look and Jane nodded.

"I'll call as soon as we have something. I swear, Jane." He promised and turned and walked away.

The EMTs began pushing the stretcher again. Jane turned to Korsak, "I… I gotta go."

"I know, Jane."

"We don't have much to go on, do we? God, this is _my_ fault!" She ranted.

"We've found others with less evidence, Jane." Korsak assured her. "And this isn't your fault."

"If I hadn'ta been so wrapped up in getting to Ma –"

"You were only protecting the weakest member of your family." Korsak argued. He didn't want to see Jane blame herself for this.

"Maura is –"

"- She's strong, she's smart, and she is _capable_ , and we _will_ find her, Jane." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Go. We'll keep you updated until you can come back."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

They made a place for Jane to sit alongside the stretcher in the back of the ambulance so that she could hold Tasha's hand. It seemed so small in hers, so fragile, though she took a little comfort in the warmth of the girl's skin. She was reminded brutally of the way that they had met, when Tasha has been shot by a hired killer for being an unintentional witness to a murder. She answered all of the questions the EMT asked about Tasha's medical history and her insurance information. Jane had a copy of the insurance card, in case they needed it. Maura had given it to her the day it came in the mail.

It was the longest ride of her life and Tasha stayed unconscious the entire way to the hospital.

They took the girl to a room almost immediately upon entering the hospital. It was not a room in the ER area, but a private room, and they allowed Jane to come in, as long as she was out of the way. The EMT gave the doctors their report, then left. Three doctors conferred, heads dipping low over Tasha's recumbent form, murmuring amongst themselves.

Finally, one of the doctors detached from the group and approached Jane, while the other two exited the room.

"Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane, who had been more than zoning out, snapped to attention. "Yeah? How is she?"

The doctor, whose name tag read 'M. TARGAS' smiled reassuringly at her. "She's going to be fine. We want to give her a CT scan, to make sure there's no swelling from the hit she took to the head, but that's really our only concern. It looks like she was hit several times in the abdomen and has a bruised rib and some deep tissue contusions that are going to hurt when she wakes up, and probably some whiplash. All in all, it could have been much worse."

Jane let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding. "Thank God. And thank _you_ , doctor."

Doctor Targas smiled in understanding. "We do what we can. Detective, I know you're listed as one of Tasha's emergency contacts, but you're not her mother. Do you know how we can get in touch with," he checked the chart that he held, "Ms. Isles?"

" _Doctor_ Isles," Jane corrected him, with more steele in her voice that she meant to have, "is unavailable at this time."

He frowned at her. Then his expression changed and it was as though a light had turned on. "Doctor Isles? As in Maura Isles? Chief M.E. of the Commonwealth? I didn't know she had a child."

Jane smiled grimly. "Yes, that Doctor Isles."

"Ah. Is there any way that _you_ can contact Doctor Isles?"

Jane rubbed her hands together nervously. "No. Not at this time. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you'll just have to deal with me."

He frowned again. "I see."

"No, you really don't."

"Detective, I'm not sure if you are authorised to make any medical decisions regarding my patient."

"Look, Doctor. I get it, okay. You'd rather have Tasha's mom here. Believe me, so would I. But, I'm sure if you look, you'll find that I am not only a secondary emergency contact for her, I am also authorised to make any and all medical decisions regarding Tasha's care. Including requesting a new doctor for her." The last part was an open threat and Jane didn't care. "That girl is _my_ child as much as she is Doctor Isles', so how about a little respect?"

Doctor Targas was taken aback. He didn't like the threat that the detective had just issued, but the fact that she felt comfortable enough to make it was a sign that she could back it up with actions. "I'm sorry, Detective. I didn't mean to come off as rude." He apologised, doing his best to sound sincere. Now that he'd had more than a second to look at the detective, he could see that she appeared to be under a great deal of stress. "I'm going to go get the CT scan set up, okay?"

"How long does that take?" Jane asked. She glanced over at the girl, worriedly.

"Depends on their load, but usually no more than a few hours. Unfortunately, we can't administer any pain medication at this time, until we determine if there is any brain damage. If she wakes up before the scan, please have the nurse page me."

"O - Okay." Jane replied. Then added, "Thank you."

"A nurse will be in shortly to get any additional information needed and to take her vital signs. If you need anything, ask the nurse."

"I - I will."

With that, the doctor turned and left, closing the door behind him. Jane was left in a mostly quiet room with Tasha. She got the obligatory uncomfortable hospital chair and pulled it over to Tasha's bed. She eased herself down into the seat and placed her hand on top of the teen's, curling her fingers around it. She called her mother to let her know what was going on. Angela responded that she would be to the hospital as soon as she was able.

Time passed and Jane fell into a light doze. She wasn't sleeping. No, she _couldn't_ sleep. Not until she found Maura. She kept having to tell herself that they _would_ find Maura, that it wasn't too late.

Ma and the nurse arrived in the room at virtually the same time. It surprised Jane because she'd been dozing and was startled at the knock on the door. Sighing and getting up out of the chair, Jane opened the door.

"Gwen," she greeted the nurse. To her surprise, the other woman reached out and hugged her as she came into the room, followed closely by Angela Rizzoli.

Angela also dragged her daughter into an embrace, but this one, Jane accepted gratefully. "Ma."

"Hey, baby. It's gonna be okay." Angela told her.

Jane held on tightly to her mother. "Thanks for coming, Ma." She said when they parted.

Gwen had gone over to Tasha's bed and was looking over the readouts of the machines that they had attached the girl to. "Angela told me what happened, Jane. I'm so sorry to hear about Maura." She took a pen from her pocket and wrote on a clipboard she held.

Jane swallowed hard. "Yeah… We - uh, we're doing everything that we can to find her." It was the standard police line with missing persons. It was meant to reassure people, but even as she said it, she realised how hollow it sounded.

"Of course you are," Gwen agreed. She looked down at Tasha and sighed. "She's going to be okay, Jane. They should be coming to get her for the CT scan soon. But, she's young and healthy. I talked to her doctor and he said that he has every confidence that Tasha is going to be fine."

"Thanks, Gwen," Jane said, with real feeling behind it. "I'm glad you're here."

"When I saw her chart, I had to take it." Gwen told her. "I couldn't let just anyone take care of her, you know."

"Yeah."

"Now, you just let me know what you need and I'll see to it that you have it, okay? I'm gonna get you another chair for your mom. Just sit tight. I'll visit when I have some downtime, okay?" The nurse smiled at Jane and that helped to raise Jane's spirits a little.

When she left, Angela made a beeline for the bed. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Tasha's forehead. "My sweet girl," she murmured, "who would do this to you?"

Jane sighed and joined her mother. "We're gonna find him, Ma. I promise. We'll find whoever did this to her."

"I know you will, Janie. Do you have any leads?"

Jane shook her head. "Not yet."

"You will, honey, I know you will." Angela assured her daughter.

A nurse returned with another chair and set it up on the opposite side of the bed from Jane's chair. The two women sat in silence, each holding on to the unconscious girl's hands, until the techs for the CT scan came and rolled the bed away.

When they were alone in the room, Jane collapsed back into the chair and put her head in her hands. Seeing her daughter in distress, Angela stood by the chair and put her hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane reached back and grasped it, hard. Tears that had been threatening since Jane had called Maura and hadn't been able to reach her fell silently down her cheeks. She was so very tired and she was worried about Maura and Tasha.

"Janie, why don't you go home and try to get some rest, huh?" Her mother asked.

"I can't, Ma. I need to be here when Tasha wakes up. I can't leave her." Jane told her.

"Oh Janie, you're such a good mother to her. I know she thinks that, too. Maura would be so proud to see you put her first, over your job. Even if your job is to _find_ Maura."

Jane had to give a bitter laugh at that. "I trust Vince and Frankie and Nina and Kent to keep me updated on the search. You're right, though. Maura would want me here for Tasha, so this is where I'm staying until I know for sure that she's okay."

Angela leaned down and kissed Jane's hair. "Okay. I'll stay here, too. Just try to rest a little - it's good for the baby."

Jane rested a hand on her belly. "Do I look bigger to you, Ma? I swear, I wasn't this big yesterday."

Angela chuckled. "It can seem that way. When I was pregnant with you, I woke up one morning and could have sworn I'd gained 20 pounds overnight."

"So this is normal?" Jane asked. She'd been a little worried.

"Yes, honey, it's normal." Her mother assured her.

Tasha hadn't woken up by the time the CT Tech brought her back. She was a soft-spoken woman who looked like she smiled often. "As soon as the doctor has time to go over the results, he'll come give you an update."

"Thank you," Jane said. Then she followed up with, "Can _you_ tell me anything?"

The tech shook her head, but said, "It's not really my place… But, I know how hard waiting can be. I'm not a doctor, but I am pretty sure your daughter is going to be just fine." She smiled.

Some of Jane's tension eased away. "Thank you," she said again, this time with real intent. The tech nodded and left. Jane shut the door again and went back to Tasha's side. She messed with the pillow, trying to make the girl as comfortable as she could. She pulled the blanket up and tucked it around her. She hoped her girl was warm enough. She leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Then she sat back down and took Tasha's hand in hers again.

Tasha woke up about three hours later.

In that time, the doctor had returned and gave them the good news that her CT scans were clear and she didn't have any internal bleeding on her brain, nor was there any swelling. She'd have a bump that hurt for several days and probably a headache for a while after that, but she would be just fine. Jane had almost hugged him. Angela did it. Jane figured that was probably enough for all of them. All they had to do now was wait for the girl to wake up.

Gwen came back for a few minutes to check Tasha's vital signs again and to replace the bag of saline. She explained to Jane that they didn't want the girl to get dehydrated. She was also glad to hear that the prognosis was so good.

"Any news on Doctor Isles?" Gwen asked in a low tone.

Jane shook her head. "They are still running tests on the evidence we found. I should know something soon, though." She _hoped_ that was true.

"Good. Keep me posted?"

"Yeah." Jane reached out and squeezed the other woman's hand.

"Oh and I just wanted you to know that I have the next three days off. If you need anyone to watch Tasha, I'm more than happy to." Gwen told her.

Jane smiled her first real smile in days. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you, Gwen."

The nurse left and Jane and Angela resumed their watch over the girl. Korsak sent Jane an email letting her know that the scene had been fully processed and that he was back at BPD, going over what they knew and waiting for test results. He said that once Nina had heard about Maura's kidnapping, she'd come straight back to the office and she and Frankie were working on the last known call angle. Once they had something concrete, he'd let her know. He even asked about how Tasha was doing, proving just how sweet he really was.

Jane sent a quick reply, thanking him for the info and giving him an update on Tasha. She wished that she had better news, but the girl was still unconscious. Afterwards, Jane stood up and stretched, then fussed with Tasha's pillows again and got her another blanket, in case she was cold when she woke up. Angela watched her daughter out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing. She thought it was incredibly sweet just how much Jane doted on the teen.

When Tasha woke up, it was with a startled intake of breath. Jane had just come back from the bathroom and Angela was out rustling up something to eat. A nurse had come by and left some water and a cup with a plastic bendy-straw. Jane had just leaned down to kiss Tasha's brow when her eyes flew open and she sucked in a harsh breath.

"Tasha!" Jane exclaimed, feeling some of the dread she'd been carrying around slide off her shoulders at the sight of the girl's familiar brown eyes. "Easy, Baby. You're okay. You're in the hospital."

Tasha's eyes rolled wildly in their sockets for a moment before she focussed on Jane. "Ma…" she croaked. She opened her mouth to say more, but no words came.

"It's me. It's Jane. You're going to be okay."

"Ma…" she tried again, then licked her lips. "Wa?"

Water. Jane understood. She got the plastic cup and filled it with water. She raised the head of the bed a little, then put the straw where Tasha could reach it without having to move too much. "Just take a little at a time," Jane instructed in a soft voice. Tasha followed her instructions and took several small sips through the straw. "Good girl."

Removing her lips from the straw, Tasha spoke again. "Ma... Where's Mom?"

It took Jane a few seconds to realise that Tasha was referring to Maura. Jane swallowed bile. Since when did Tasha call Maura 'Mom'? "I need to get the doctor," Jane tried to deflect Tasha's question.

The girl moaned and her hand was suddenly gripping Jane's wrist. "He got her, didn't he?" She demanded.

Jane sighed and wilted. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Tasha."

Tears formed in her big brown eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. "I'm s-s-sorry."

"Oh hey, shh, shh, shh," Jane tried to soothe her. "No, Baby, don't cry. Please, don't cry." She wanted to hug her but didn't know how much it would hurt. "We're gonna get her back. I promise. Korsak and Frankie and Nina and Kent - they're all working on it, right now."

Tasha whimpered. She tried to raise her hand and wipe at her eyes, then let out a pained gasp. "Easy, sweety." Jane got some tissues from beside the bed and used them to dab the tears. "You got pretty banged up. Tasha, did you try to fight the guy who took Maura?"

"Yeah," Tasha tried to nod and flinched. "Ow. I couldn't… I s-s-saw him grab h-her… I tried…"

Jane made a soothing sound and bent over the girl unable to hug her, but trying to block out the pain with her body. She kissed Tasha's forehead repeatedly, murmuring to her. Finally, the girl seemed to calm down, sniffling loudly. Jane wiped her face again and let her blow her nose. Jane was at war with herself. The part of her that was an eternal detective wanted to grill Tasha about what she'd seen or could remember about the person who had kidnapped Maura. The mother in her just wanted to make her baby feel better. Maybe she could do two things at a time.

"It was brave of you to go after the person who took Ma - er, your mom." Jane told her. She offered Tasha more water and the girl sipped. "Foolish, but brave. I'm proud of you for trying."

Tasha closed her eyes and let out a hard breath. She seemed to relax a little. Just then, Angela came back into the room and when she saw Tasha open her eyes at the intrusion, she let out a little gasp. Her hands were full of food from the hospital cafeteria, so she had to set everything down before she hustled over to the bed.

"Hey, Sweetheart." She said in a soft, soothing voice. "It's good to see you awake." She looked at Jane. "Did you get her doctor?"

"She just woke up, Ma. I haven't had a chance." Jane responded.

"I'll go get him, then," Angela replied. She leaned down and kissed Tasha's forehead. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Was all Tasha said.

When her mother was gone, Jane turned to Tasha again. "Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?"

"My head hurts. And my abdomen. It sort of hurts to breathe," she replied.

Jane lowered the bed a little. "Is that better?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Ma?"

Startled, Jane stared down at the teen. "Yeah?" She asked, a warmth blooming in her chest.

"I… I can't tell you much about the guy. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Baby." Jane soothed. "It's not important." That was a lie, but it was necessary.

Doctor Targas and Angela came into the room a moment later. Jane stepped back and let Targas do his thing, wincing as he shined a light into Tasha's eyes and the girl groan in pain. Her head must be killing her.

"Well, the good news is that your concussion is only minor. And since you woke up on your own, I can give you something for the pain you must be in. That was quite the hard hit to your head." Targas told the girl.

"Good thing it's so hard, then," Tasha joked and Targas gave a little laugh.

"A sense of humour. Good." He turned to Jane. "I'll send the nurse in with a painkiller for her IV. Right now, rest is what's best for her."

Jane nodded. "Thank you, Doctor." She said. He nodded once, briskly, then departed.

It wasn't long before Gwen came in, a smile on her face. "How's my favourite patient?"

Tasha smiled wanly at her. "Gwen. Everything hurts."

Gwen _tsk'd_. "Well we can't have that, can we?" She held up a syringe full of a clear liquid. "I've got the magic solution that will take you off to Lala land. Before I give it to you, do you need to use the bathroom? Once I put this in your IV, you won't want to move."

Tasha sighed. "I should try to go. Can Ma help me?" She asked.

Angela was just as startled by the use of the word 'Ma' in connection to Jane. She grinned at her daughter and Jane couldn't help but to smile back.

"I can do that. It's going to hurt, Baby." Jane warned her.

"Already does. Can we make it fast?"

It wasn't easy and Tasha had to stop moving a few times to catch her breath. When she was done, she sank gratefully back into the bed. Gwen added the the syringe to her IV and in just a few moments the creases of pain in her face melted away.

"This stuff is awwwesooome," she drawled. "Ma, did you know your hair _glows_? How does it do that?"

Jane chuckled. "Why don't you close your eyes, Baby?" She suggested.

"Oookaaay," Tasha agreed. She closed her eyes and then mumbled, "So many colours in the dark."

Jane raised an eyebrow at Gwen. "What'd you give her? Acid?"

Gwen chuckled, shaking her head. "It's not even a narcotic. Huh. I'll make a note in her chart that she may be sensitive to low dose amitriptyline and tylenol."

Jane filed that information away, too, to tell Maura later. It was something a mother should know. "Why give her that combination? Isn't amitriptyline an antipsychotic?" Jane only knew that because she'd had it prescribed to her once - after Hoyt.

"It is." Gwen confirmed. "But it will also help her with the headache she has from the concussion. The tylenol is for the pain. Unless she asks for something stronger, it's what's best for her right now."

All Jane could do was nod. She really wished Maura was here - to make sure that everything was done to make Tasha comfortable.

Her feelings must've been on her face, though, because Gwen smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry, Jane. She's honestly going to be okay. Right now, she just needs to rest."

"Thanks, Gwen."

The nurse smiled and departed. Jane did her best to eat what her mother had brought for her. It wasn't easy, but she knew it was best for her and the baby. She felt terrible, but she fervently wished that she was not pregnant. All she wanted was to go after Maura's abductor, but knew that it might not be possible - depending on the level of danger. Maura would never forgive her if she put herself or their baby deliberately in harm's way.

Once she'd managed to get some food in her, she felt moderately better. She checked the time - it was now about 5:30 AM. Jane needed to get to BPD. She needed to see for herself what they'd come up with. She needed to question someone, anyone, in person. She _wanted_ to know what was happening, first hand, instead of being fed tidbits.

She didn't want to leave Tasha.

Proving once again that Angela knew her daughter, she finally spoke up. "Janie, I know you're dying to go into the office to find out what's happening with the search for Maura. Go. I'll stay here with Tasha."

"Ma… I can't. I…" she looked at the girl. "She needs one of her parents here when she wakes up."

"You promised," Tasha said, surprising both Jane and Angela. They'd thought she'd gone back to sleep.

"What was that, baby?" Jane asked.

"Ma, you promised that you'd find Mom. How can you do that from here?" Tasha asked. She slurred her words a little, but otherwise sounded like herself.

Jane grimaced. "I know I did. And we _will_ find her. But your mom would want me here with you."

Tasha shook her head once, made a face of discomfort and replied, "Mom is _expecting_ you to find her. You're the best detective in Boston - she _needs_ you. Please, Ma."

Jane stood up and leaned over Tasha's bed, kissing her forehead. "I love you, kiddo."

"Love you, Ma. Go."

Jane picked up her things and left the room as quietly as she could - relieved to be going, but hesitant to actually go. Angela followed her out into the hospital corridor.

"Jane, wait," she said, reaching out and touching her daughter's shoulder. Jane stopped.

"Yeah, Ma? Do you think I should stay?" Jane asked automatically.

"No. Well, yes, but, no."

"Thanks, Ma." Jane rolled her eyes and tried not to grimace.

"Sorry, honey. I know you're tired and I know that you're gonna do everything that you can to find Maura. I just wanted to say -"

Jane cut her off "- Be careful. I know, Ma."

Her mother sighed and gave her a smile, with eye roll. "No. Well, yes. That goes without saying."

"Ma," Jane said, her patience starting to wear thin.

"Stop interrupting me!" Angela waited and when Jane said nothing, she continued. "What I wanted to say was that I'm proud of you. I know it has to be killing you to be here and not at work, looking for Maura. But I'm proud because you _stayed_ until Tasha told you to go."

Jane actually smiled at that. "Thanks, Ma."

Angela nodded and then she grinned. "When were you going to tell me that she calls you 'Ma' now?"

"Today was the first time." Jane admitted, feeling warmth in her chest again.

Angela pulled her into a fast hug before letting her daughter go. "Now, go find our Maura." She commanded in a serious voice. Jane didn't have to be told twice.


	29. Chapter 29

A New Path

By RandomGnome

 **Note:** After a very long hiatus, I am back. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes in editing are mine alone (editing sucks! Beta, anyone?) _**The characters are not mine and I do not own anything but the story plot. Mostly.**_

 **Author's Note** : Okay, so my only excuse is not having a working computer. It's been a rather trying time for me personally and financially. However, it seems things are looking up for me. I have a new-ish laptop and I have managed to write some more stuff. Enjoy Part II, everyone!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Catch Me if You Can, Part 2 ( _Hide and Seek_ )

Maura regained consciousness with a start and wished that she hadn't.

Her mouth was as dry as a desert and tasted like sweet vomit. Her nose was filled with a sickly-sweet smell that caused her stomach to churn. Her neck was stiff and sore when she tried to move it, as though she'd been in a car accident. She blinked open her eyes and was relieved to be in a room with very little light. A jackhammer started up in her head all the same. Maura then realised that she was in an upright position and that her wrists were cuffed - to a rusty metal pipe - and she was leaning against a hard cement wall.

Deciding not to try to get up right away, Maura looked around the room that she was being held in. Wherever she was, no human being had set foot there in a long time, if the coating of dust and liberal amounts of spider webs on the ceiling were anything to go by. And the smell… Maura decided that she could have gone a lifetime without smelling this place and been happy. She could see a twin bed with a metal frame that looked like it had once been affixed to the floor but had been pulled up and moved to make room for her. Something that resembled a surgical table took up most of the space in the middle of the room. Towards the front there was an antique wheelchair that looked like it still worked. A two-drawer rolling stand could have once held surgical tools or someone's belongings. More bare pipes stuck out from the walls opposite of Maura and, she realised belatedly, her back was up against a radiator heater. At the front of the room was a large area of opaque windows, secured behind a metal lattice work cage that still looked pretty secure for its age.

All in all, Maura could surmise that she was being held in a long-abandoned government hospital. Most like a psychiatric facility - which was kind of ironic. Someone with an obvious mental deficiency was using a mental hospital to hold their kidnapped victim. When Jane figured it out, there would be some definite eye-rolling.

 _Jane_. Maura knew that her detective would not stop until she found her. And then…

 _TASHA_! Maura felt immediately guilty that her first thought had not been for her daughter. When she did, though, she wanted to cry. What had happened to her? Had she been found? How badly had the kidnapper hurt her? _Why did I take her to that scene_? Maura berated herself. _What kind of mother am I_? _Is Tasha going to hate me now_? _And what would_ Jane _think of what I've done_? _Will she still want to have a baby with me_?

Tears escaped Maura's eyes and she sniffed loudly. The noise was jarring in the confines of the room. It made Maura stop and listen intently. No other noise could be heard - not even outside traffic. She sighed miserably and then sat up straighter and took several calming breaths. She was no good to _anyone_ in this state.

Once she'd managed to calm herself down, Maura forced herself to repeat, _Tasha is okay. She is with Jane. Jane will find me._ until it actually sounded plausible to her. Deep down inside, Maura knew that Jane would take care of Tasha and she would do whatever she could to find the M.E. - Jane was the very best detective in Boston. Maura was sure that she wouldn't be in this place very long.

With that in mind, Maura decided it was time to see how far the cuffs would allow her to go.

It hurt - a lot - as she gathered her legs under her to stand. Places on her shoulders began to throb. The chain that linked the handcuffs and was wrapped around the pipe clattered and scraped and Maura's head pounded harder. There was a sharp pain in her abdomen, which was most likely a bruised rib. Her abductor had most likely kicked her after she finally passed out. Maura didn't like to guess, but in this case, it seemed like something he would do. Since he'd attacked from behind and because she had bitten him, he would want to get back at her. She stored that information away for the future.

Maura wasn't able to use her arms to help her stand, so when she finally managed to make it to her feet, she was quite proud of herself. She had to brace her shoulder against the wall, though, waiting for the room to stop spinning and threatening to send her to the floor again. Once her head cleared, Maura stood on her toes in an attempt to see out the tiny window above her head. She could see - barely.

What she saw threatened to bring on melancholy again. It wasn't much, but she could tell that she was not on the first floor of whatever building she was trapped in. She could tell it was night. What she could not see was Boston. Oh, there was some ambient light coming from somewhere, but Maura couldn't see the city itself. For a moment, she panicked - believing that the kidnapper had somehow taken her to another city and that Jane would not be able to track them. It made her dizzy again, so she slumped slowly back to the ground. When the vertigo stopped, and she was able to think more clearly, Maura _knew_ somehow that she was still in Boston. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. _Is this what trusting my gut feels like_? It was an odd sensation, but not a bad one. She'd have to remember to tell Jane.

With a sigh, Maura leaned her back against the wall. She tested the chain on the handcuffs again, but it was a half-hearted attempt. It scraped and clanged against the pipe but held firm. The doctor closed her eyes and couldn't help the sob that wracked her. She was alone and scared and knew that all she could do was wait. Wait for Jane to find her or for the kidnapper to come back. After that single cry, though, she made herself stop. She kept her eyes closed and felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. When she tried to open them, her eyelids wouldn't cooperate. Knowing that it was the drug she'd inhaled didn't make it any better, but before she knew it, Maura had fallen asleep again.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

After stopping at the house to change her clothes, and to pick up some clean ones for when they found Maura, Jane drove to BPD. She got there at just the right time, too. Korsak greeted her and told her that he was off to interview Sergeant Miller - the officer in charge of Operations and the person who would know if and when someone logged a call to Doctor Isles. He would also know _who_.

Unfortunately, the interview didn't start out well. Frankie had informed Jane via text that there had been a shift change and that they were working on getting in touch with everyone from the previous shift in order to have them back in for questioning. That line of investigation had led to a big nothing. Since that was the case, it was Korsak's big idea to question their superior officer, Sergeant Miller.

Miller was as serious as could be. He was well aware of what it could mean if someone from his department had lured Maura to that warehouse. It made him more than a little defensive.

"Look, I've been over the call log multiple times," Miller told Jane and Vince. "There were no calls during the timeframe that would have required a referral to the M.E.'s office."

Jane stood next to her partner with her arms crossed under her breasts. Miller appeared to be telling the truth as far as she could tell. She wasn't a lie detector, but Jane usually knew when people were lying.

"Okay," Jane said in her most reasonable voice, "but the call did come from your department."

Miller sighed. "I can't explain that."

Jane looked away from him. She didn't want him to see how upset his answer was making her. No matter what Jane did, no matter how hard she worked, the detective couldn't help but feel the time slipping away from them. The longer this investigation took, the longer Maura was in the hands of an unknown enemy. It terrified her. It also pissed her off.

Korsak asked, "You have any problems with anyone who works for you?" Jane already knew the answer.

"No." Miller said. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Anybody leave sick last night?" Jane followed up. Her phone buzzed on her belt and she picked it up to read the text message - from Frankie.

"Stan McQueen," Miller told her, somewhat aggressively.

She read the message: **DNA results show no match in the system. Probably white male, middle European descent.**

"He a white male," she asked Miller, just as aggressively.

"Yes."

"McQueen's not our guy, Jane." Korsak told her, sounding as tired as she felt. They were all going on over 24 hours with little to no sleep. "He's been in a wheelchair since before you joined the force. Some kind of boating accident." Sometimes, Jane forgot just how old Korsak was and how much longer he'd been at this post.

"Detectives," Miller said, the aggression gone from his voice. He was trying for calm and collected now. "Everyone in Operations has been thoroughly vetted. None of them would do something like this. Especially not to Doctor Isles." He gave Jane a look that she couldn't read.

The look and the officer's tone grated on Jane's nerves. "Okay, well, someone called the M.E.'s office, and they knew enough about our dispatch process to fool Doctor Isles." That part really bothered Jane. Maura was smart and she was on edge considering the threat against Jane. Whoever had made that call had said _exactly_ the right things. "So… Have you seen _anyone_ unusual?" Miller sighed and looked away from her, obviously trying to keep his temper in check. Jane ploughed on. "Has anyone been nosin' around? Asking questions? _Anything_ out of the ordinary?"

That question made Miller stop and look at her oddly. He mouthed, " _Maybe_ ," and his brow furrowed in thought. At any other time, Jane was sure she could have come up with a quip about thinking too hard and hamster wheels. Instead, she waited.

"Sergeant Miller?" Korsak prodded gently.

"Last week," Miller began, his face now completely serious, "I got a call from an eighth-grade girl who said she was doing a report on the 9-1-1 system. She asked about our process and protocols."

Korsak got out his notebook and began to take notes. Jane soaked the information up like a sponge. She asked, "What, like how calls come in? Or when we call the M.E.'s office? Things like that?"

The Sergeant nodded. "Yeah." He looked a little dumbstruck.

"Okay, we need to know exactly when you got that call so we can track it," Jane told him, the order clear in her tone.

He nodded again, this time more animatedly. "Yeah, of course. I'll have to check the logs downstairs." Miller didn't move. Jane figured he was still shocked that such a seemingly innocuous call could have put Maura in her current danger.

"Like _now_." Jane didn't raise her voice, but it practically snapped like a whip and Miller's eyes narrowed at being given an order by her. When he didn't move or say anything, the detective rolled her eyes and turned to go.

Jane murmured, "I'll meet you back in the squad room." She knew when her presence wasn't needed. Once out of the room, Jane realised that she didn't have any clear direction. She had no idea where she should go or what she should do. Knowing that it could take a while for anything to come of the records that Sergeant Miller was going to get for Korsak, Jane thought she might want to stop by the Cafe for something to eat. She needed to eat.

The Division 1 Cafe had come under new management, thankfully, and the food it now served, while not as good as anything her mother had cooked, was at least edible. Jane got a blueberry muffin and some orange juice and went back to her desk.

Korsak came back in just as Jane finished eating. He sat tiredly at his desk and looked at Jane.

"Sorry." She muttered at him. She knew that she'd been pushy and a little out of line with Miller - even if the idea that someone at BPD had colluded with Maura's abductor was something they all took very seriously.

Korsak sighed. He wasn't angry with Jane. He was worried about Doctor Isles, and he was worried about what this kind of stress might do to Jane and her baby. He knew enough about pregnancy to know that undue pressure or stress could cause problems. "Miller is positive that nobody in his department is responsible for the call to Maura's phone. He sent the call log to Nina and she is looking into things."

"Thank God." Jane murmured. "I really hope that he's right. I don't want it to be an inside job."

"Neither do I. Even if it makes our jobs harder." Korsak agreed. "How's Tasha doing?"

"The doctor says she's gonna be okay." Jane reported, glad to impart some good news. "She's resting for now and Ma said she'd let me know if there are any changes."

"That's great news," Korsak grinned at her.

"I hope you don't mind," Jane said, "Ma is staying with her at the hospital."

"Mind? After all the overtime Angela put in the past few days, I'm actually grateful. Do you have any idea how much I'm going to have to pay her?" Korsak chuckled ruefully and Jane actually smiled.

"Thanks, Korsak."

They sat in silence for a while until Frankie came into the bullpen. He spotted Jane at her desk and made a beeline for her. "Janie!" He was a little out of breath. "When did you get here? How is Tasha?"

"Not too long ago - I helped Korsak with Miller." Jane told her brother.

"Ah. That explains why he was glaring at me in the cafe." Frankie said with a grin.

"I may have been a little… aggressive…" Jane admitted.

"Hey, it's okay, Jane. We all understand. Maura's important to everyone here. We are gonna find her." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. His serious eyes as they met hers were determined and confident.

"Thanks, Frankie." Jane told him.

"So, how's my niece doing?"

Jane sighed. "She's okay. She's resting. Ma is with her. Tasha asked me to come here - to help find Maura. She's counting on me, Frankie."

"She's counting on _us_." Frankie corrected.

"Yeah."

"Well, lucky for her, we have the best detective in Massachusetts looking for her, right?" Frankie gave his best Rizzoli grin. "And the rest of us ain't so bad either."

"Aren't. Thanks, Frankie. Do you have anything yet?"

He shook his head. "Nothing concrete. I just interviewed every single person from the last shift of Operations. They all swear - and their call logs corroborate - they didn't call Maura. Even if someone hacked the system and erased the call from the logs, I'm inclined to believe them. A few even volunteered to help, once we have a task force up and going."

Jane sighed. "I'm glad you don't think it's anyone inhouse. I _really_ don't want it to be an inside job." She was aware that Maura, while a very big part of BPD case closure rates, was not everyone's cup of tea. There were more than a few detectives and uniforms who still called her 'Queen of the Dead', but only when Jane, Frankie, or Korsak weren't around. It was hard to believe that any one of them would make a move like this, to help a nutso scumbag abduct her.

"None of us do." Frankie agreed. He sighed. "I gotta go report to the Lieutenant. Korsak?"

The older man got to his feet with a low groan. "Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'" He glanced at Jane. "I know there isn't much to do until the evidence is processed or until we hear from Nina, so why don't you see if you can come up with any other lead to follow. I'm sure Kent will contact you once he has something."

Jane nodded. "Sure." It was all she could think of to say.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Maura woke again after some time and felt a little better. Her head was clearer and her mouth didn't taste of sweet vomit. She still felt like she'd gone into a boxing match and lost, but it could have been worse. Sunlight filtered in to the room from the tiny window, helping her to see anything she might've missed the previous night. There wasn't much to see.

After giving herself a few moments to wake fully, Maura did her best to stretch her arms and legs, trying to ease some of the muscle aches. Her stomach growled, telling her that it had been long enough since she'd last eaten that her body was beginning to notice. That was okay. Food wasn't needed yet. Water, however, would be, and soon. Maura wondered briefly if she had simply been left in that room, or if her kidnapper planned to come back. She soon decided that it didn't bear to reflect on, so she focused on seeing if she could get out of the cuffs or something close to freedom.

It only took a few seconds to realise that the cuffs were not the cheap kind and they weren't going to break easily. Her wrists aching, Maura looked for another way. She found it a few moments later - the pipe that she was cuffed to was old, rusted, and loose. Maura quickly found a joint that would come if she could unscrew it from the wall and using her belt buckle as a makeshift screwdriver, managed to unscrew the pipe and slip the cuff chain free.

Almost dizzy with relief and not feeling like a sitting duck. Maura quickly searched through the room. She was checking the wire over the big window in the front of the room, when she heard the sound of an elevator moving. It made a lot of noise, thankfully. Maura wasn't sure how long she had and knew that if she was free when whomever it was got there, she would be in more trouble, she did a quick check of the old wheelchair. She found a piece of sharp metal underneath the seat, broke it away, and slipped it into her pants pocket. Then she rushed back over to the pipe, slipped the chain back around, and frantically reseated the pipe into its fitting. She moved back to where she'd woken up, moved the bed to help her hide what she'd done, and hoped that her captor wouldn't notice anything amiss.

She was glaring fixedly at the door when it opened, trying her very best to seem brave and unconcerned. It was difficult because now that she was cuffed to the pipe again, she was at their mercy. It made her panic a little. Then, she thought of Jane and knew that no matter what, Jane wouldn't show fear. That meant, neither could she.

The knob on the door moved and she swallowed down bile. Then the door swung open and revealed her captor.

He was not a tall man - Jane was taller by several inches. He had very little hair on his head, it wasn't quite shaved smooth, but it was close. He was average height, seemingly average build. He wore and off the rack suit and dress shoes. There was nothing about him that would have set off Maura's instincts, until she got to his eyes. They were an indeterminate shade of brown and they were dead eyes. The inflection in his voice changed as he unlocked her from the pipe long enough to move her to the metal chair, but his eyes stayed completely emotionless.

After she was in the chair, Maura tried to reason with him. "If this is about money, I can get you money." She tried not to sound desperate and mostly failed.

"If I wanted your money, I'd have it by now." He responded, calmly.

"What is this about?" She attempted a demand. Her voice shook, a little, however, she controlled it the best that she could. "What do you want?"

That was when he reached into the bag and pulled out switchblade knife. Fear clogged the M.E.'s throat and she swallowed hard to push it down. He was talking to her as he moved, listing her credentials. He came around behind her, took hold of her ponytail, pulling it hard. Then he put the knife to her hair and cut through it. She couldn't help the shocked, pained gasp that escaped her. _My hair!_

"This is a good look on you," he said, his tone light and a little teasing. His eyes, though, stayed blank. He was clearly a psychopath.

"I don't know what this is about." She insisted. Maura had learned from Jane that, sometimes, if you played dumb, you could get more information.

He stood in front of her, hands on his hips. He seemed almost disappointed. "Come on," he invited, "profile me. I know you can do it. Peer to peer." He waited. When she didn't say anything, he just rolled his dead eyes.

Without warning, he struck her across the face with the back of his hand. Maura reeled at the pain in her lip. She dabbed her tongue lightly against the crack, tasted blood.

"That's for biting me," he told her. Then he reached into the bag he'd brought with him again and pulled out a camera. He took several pictures from several steps back before setting the camera down. "You know, you're very pretty." He walked into her space again, leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "If I had _my_ way, I'd do more than a little slap." He then turned his head and place a kiss on her neck.

Anger rose inside of Maura in a tide. Anger and bile. Her stomach rebelled at the touch of his lips to her skin. Unable to stop herself, she vomited on her captor.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Jane was tired. No, tired didn't begin to describe how she was feeling. As she paged through the last file that she'd brought with her, she wished with all her might that she could sleep. She'd come down to Maura's office because she'd needed to be somewhere close to her girlfriend. Ma had stopped by earlier to let her know that Tasha was being released from the hospital and that she was going to be okay. It was the first good news that they'd had. So, Jane had taken Korsak's advice and decided to look through files of people in prison with Lianne Sampson in the hopes that a name would jump out at her or a clue could be found._

 _Now, all Jane wanted was for Frankie or Korsak or Nina - or, help her, Kent - to come down and tell her that they'd found a real clue that could lead them to Maura. Her exhausted mind just couldn't seem to concentrate on the file in her hand. All of the words seemed to swim together._

 _Then, she heard a noise. It was an odd rushing sound. She put the file on the coffee table and listened carefully. The sound came again. It seemed to be coming from the autopsy suite. Jane jumped to her feet and nearly overbalanced. She felt lighter than she was used to for some reason. When she looked down at herself, she realised it was because her abdomen was no longer rounded - she was not pregnant._

 _Pregnant? Why would she be pregnant? How could she care for a baby when Maura was missing? Then, just like that, the thought was gone, as was any concern about anything other than the woman she loved._

 _The noise came again and Jane moved towards it._

 _She was in Maura's favourite autopsy room. Except that she wasn't alone. There were two people in the room with her. Both of them had their backs to her, examining a sheet covered body on the metal table. Dread suffused Jane and she couldn't go any further._

 _Just then, the figure on the right turned to face her and Jane was unsurprised to see Suzy Chang in her white lab coat and big, plastic rimmed glasses. The smaller woman smiled grimly at her and said, "Don't worry, Jane."_

 _Worry? What did she have to worry about? But the awful feeling would still not allow the detective to move forward, to see what was under the sheet._

 _The second person turned, then, and Jane gasped in shock. Barry Frost. He was giving her that look he had when something was wrong and he didn't know how to tell her. "We'll take good care of her, Jane. I promise." He said._

 _What? Jane tried to form the word out loud and couldn't make any sound come out of her mouth. Panic, dread, mania filled her as Suzy held out familiar looking blood-spattered piece of paper. Jane took it and looked at in horror. It was a cadaver toe tag. The on it was Maura Isles._

Jane woke with a start and inhaled sharply. At first, she wasn't sure where she was. Then she remembered that she'd gone to Maura's office to look over some files. Being surrounded by all things Maura, she thought, might help her stay calm as she looked through them.

"Hi." A gentle, familiar voice said. Jane's eyes searched until they fell on her Ma.

"Hey." She replied, her voice raspier than normal. Fatigue tended to do that to her.

"Tasha sent me here to check on you. She's home and Gwen is with her." Ma told her, her voice still soft. "I came looking for you and found you here, asleep."

"Oh." Jane sat up slowly, trying not to groan. The blanket her Ma had obviously had covered her with falling from her shoulders. Maura's couch was really all that comfortable for her pregnant body. "Sorry, I… I was looking at lists and..."

"It's okay, Janie. I know you're tired. It's okay to take a little nap. You have to think about the baby. You've been up for a long time." Ma said.

Jane sighed raggedly, the dream still clogging her thoughts with dread. Her fingers slid through her thick curls and pressed down painfully on her skull, trying to push the dream away. _Maura is_ not _dead_! She told herself firmly.

"Are you okay, baby?" Ma asked.

Tears well up in Jane's eyes. She blinked hard. Now was not the time to fall apart. However, she answered truthfully. "No, Ma. I'm not okay."

"Want to talk about it?" Instead of demanding, her Ma questioned her. This was not the side of her mother she was used to.

Jane opened her mouth, however, just like in her dream, no words came out. She coughed lightly, instead. How could she tell her mother that she was so afraid that they wouldn't find Maura in time? Her heart squeezed in her chest at the thought and more tears threatened. No, she wouldn't cry. If she started crying now, she wouldn't stop. Crying could wait until they found Maura.

"Okay, I understand, honey. Why don't I tell you how Tasha is doing?" Jane nodded her head gratefully. "The doctor said she had a very slight concussion, but that the rest of her injuries were all minor. She got a few stitches in her head, but only because _she_ insisted. She also insisted on going home - for when her mom is found. She didn't want Maura to have to find her in the hospital."

Jane grinned at that. Sometimes Tasha was so like her, she might as well be her biological daughter.

"The doctors finally agreed when Gwen promised to make a house call to check up on her. I guess they didn't think I was good enough to watch her." Angela said that last bit with some venom.

"They clearly don't know you." Jane replied. "You're the best, Ma. Tasha has the best care in the known universe."

Angela smiled. "Thank you, Baby. Speaking of care, have you eaten?"

Jane sighed and smiled wryly. Leave it to Ma to turn a compliment into a command without making it one. "What do you got?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

It was Nina's call that tore Jane away from her mother's company. Nina had found something. She'd gone through the records of cell phones that had pinged from the location of Maura's abduction. She'd actually found a name that was suspicious. Secretly, Jane thought that Nina was a computer magician. Frost had been fantastic, but Nina could make those machines sit up and beg.

They had a suspect. It was kind of a long shot because Joe Harris was a prison psychiatrist and he'd been thoroughly vetted. However, the prison he worked at was the same one that Lianne had been incarcerated. In fact, he'd even treated her. It was the first and only real break they'd had. Sure, Frankie was leading the task force to try and find a building painted in a specific order, but that was probably a long shot and they all knew it.

The detective asked Nina to send Harris's file to her phone so that she would know all about him when she got to the prison. Then, she hijacked a uniform and had her drive to the prison, so she could read while she rode. At the prison, the warden was waiting for her.

"We searched the prison and all outlying areas," the woman told Jane as soon as she entered the building. "He's not here." She was a tall, very competent looking black woman. Jane liked her immediately, though she had to ignore the other woman's raised eyebrows when she took in the detective and her baby-bulge. They had only had to stop once on the way to the prison so that Jane could pee. She figured it was the baby's way of helping to find Maura.

"Should he be?" Jane wanted to know.

"His schedule is pretty fluid. He has office hours for anyone who wants to speak to him, and a few of our inmates have scheduled appointments. However, I checked his appointment book and he didn't have anything for today or the next week. Which," she admitted, "is odd. I have someone pulling security video to see when he left. I'll let you know as soon as we find out."

"How long has he been here?"

"Two years. He came from upstate."

"What do you think of him?"

"It's hard to get a good therapist here. They make more money in private practice. Harris was solid. The women seemed to respect him. He was compassionate. Not a pushover. I just can't image that he'd be part of something like this." They had been walking but had stopped in front of a door. A plaque on the wall named it Joe Harris's office.

Jane nodded in understanding. After all, Frankie had interviewed the guy and nothing had seemed off. "It could be his cell location was just a coincidence." She looked at the closed door and then back at the warden. "I don't have a warrant, so I can't look in there without your permission."

"Of course," the warden nodded. She unlocked the office door and let Jane inside.

"Thank you." Once she was in, Jane went straight for the desk in the middle of the room. This guy had a pretty big office. She slipped into a pair of evidence handling gloves, then started by opening drawers. The first drawer she opened held office detritus and a phone that was not only turned off, it appeared to be dead. She dropped it onto the desk top. She opened another drawer.

Pay dirt!

Inside she found several birthday balloons, just like the ones they'd found in Lianne Sampson's stomach. She was willing to bet that if she took them back to the lab, they'd find that they were exactly the same kind.

Jane took her phone off her belt and speed dialled Korsak. "Korsak. Harris is definitely our guy. Hang on." She looked up into the wide, startled eyes of the warden. Clearly, the woman had honestly thought her guy was innocent. "I need everything you have on him, right now." The warden proved that Jane had nothing to worry about by immediately agreeing, turning, and hurrying away. "We gotta find this guy," she told Korsak.

" _We will, Jane. Good work._ " Korsak said. " _As soon as we have it, I'll get a BOLO out on Harris, his car, and we'll have an arrest warrant ready as soon as we find the bastard._ "

Jane nodded, though Korsak couldn't see her. "Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can." She hung up the phone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Maura's face hurt, but at least her lip had stopped bleeding again. Harris had hit her a second time, after she'd thrown up on him. He'd also called her a few rude names and insulted her parentage. It was the first time she'd seen real emotion in his eyes. After he'd gone and gotten cleaned up, he picked up his camera and began going through the picture's he'd taken.

"You're very photogenic," he told her, back in his calm persona. "That's unfortunate. I need you to play your part, not audition for 'Cats'."

"'Cats' closed a long time ago," Maura informed him. She couldn't help it. "What part am I supposed to be playing?"

He didn't look up from his camera for a moment. "Who cares? I really don't want to hit you again. It seems unsporting, you being tied up and all. Oh, this will do. Little bit of fear, some pleading, and just a hint of hope that someone might actually save you... What do you think?" He showed the digital camera screen to Maura who didn't even look.

His last statement put some steel back into her spine. She _would_ be rescued. Jane would find her. She had no doubts about that. It helped her to be brave.

"Jane Rizzoli got under your skin, didn't she." It wasn't a question. Maura was still trying to get information from him. Unfortunately, he was not very forthcoming.

"No," he said, somewhat distantly, "she didn't."

"You think that picture, with a little blood on my lip," and a black eye to boot, she could feel the swelling under her left eye and the throbbing of her cheekbone, "is gonna bother her?"

Harris put the camera into his backpack and zipped it. It appeared he was getting ready to leave again. Frantically, Maura thought of another question. She gave a little fake laugh, "If you really wanted to get a rise out of her, when didn't you kidnap one of her sisters?"

His answer told her more than he knew. "Because stealing you right out from under her nose was more fun."

So, this psychopath had no idea about Jane or her family. He was clearly not working alone and it was even more obvious to Maura that he was not the brains of the operation. She only hoped that whoever was would make a mistake and that Jane would catch it in time to find her before something _else_ happened to her.

"Don't worry," Harris told her, sounding reassuring, except Maura couldn't take her eyes off of his emotionless ones. "It will all be over soon. You get to play the part of innocent victim. Jane Rizzoli can play the ineffectual detective as she watches you die."

Maura suppressed the shiver that shot down her spine at his words, but she didn't let it show in her eyes. He uncuffed her from the chair not too long after that and recuffed her to the pipe. Maura hunched down by the radiator, keeping her eyes on him.

When a phone rang just as he was leaving, it startled both of them. He dug it out of his pack, flipped it open, and then put it to his ear. With his back now to her, Maura could clearly see that he carried a gun tucked into the back of his pants. It hadn't been there before she'd thrown up. "Hello." He listened for a minute and then all colour seemed to drain from his face. "What? How?" He listened some more before sighing. "I - - Yes, I-I-I probably had my phone on me. I… No, I definitely left it in my desk when I came back from the prison. Are you sure they know I'm involved?" He paused and then exclaimed, "No! I would never tell them about you." He began to pace as he listened some more. "Yes. That's probably a good idea," he agreed. "The tunnel. Yes. And - And I-I need you to know that I'm sorry. Okay? I'm really, really sorry. I will fix it. There's - They will _never_ find us."

Maura shifted a little and the cuffs scraped against the bar. She hid her face but saw him glance at her.

"Yes. I'll - I'll destroy it immediately. I promise. I know. You, too." Harris hit the call end button the phone. Then gripped the device in both hands and broke it in half. Then he dropped it onto the floor and stomped on it until it broke even more. The cracking of the plastic and the screen was loud to Maura's ears. He turned to her. "I guess you were wrong about your friend. Apparently, she cares a great deal that I have you." He opened the backpack, dug around in it and pulled out a brown bottle and a white rag.

Fear gripped Maura in its claws again. She knew what that was. He was going to knock her unconscious again. She tried to reason with him. "You don't have to do this. You can leave me here and run."

He opened the bottle and held the cloth to the top, tipping it to soak the rag. Maura's heart hammered. Her mouth went dry and she couldn't think of anything else to say. Then, what he'd said penetrated her mind. Jane was onto _him_. If he was rabbiting, that meant that Jane was coming. All she had to do was survive until the detective got here. She made her plan and while his back was still turned, she wrote as much as she could of the word TUNNEL. She didn't get it all out before he turned around, but it would be enough for Jane to figure out where they had gone. Then, she inhaled a large lungful of air and pretended to fight as the rage covered her mouth. She fought until she was at the edge of her ability to hold her breath, then slumped, faking unconsciousness as best that she could.

 _Jane_ , she thought, _I'm here. Please, come get me! Hurry!_

In her pocket, the sharp piece of metal was her only comfort.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

Everything came together in relatively quick order after Jane's discoveries at the prison. They got warrants, BOLOs, and Nina was able to discover an old, shut down asylum at the edge of the city where Harris's phone had pinged off a tower. He had no reason to be in that area. None at all. It also wasn't one of the buildings that they'd been given files on, due to it being closed for so long. It was not only abandoned, but also condemned. It was the perfect place to hide someone away and everyone on the case at BPD knew it.

They scrambled a tactical assault team in a little under an hour and drove, lights on, but sirens off. When they were close, even the lights went down. They didn't want Harris to know that they were there. They drove up, parked, and then everyone went in their assigned directions. It was all done as silently as an old, creaky, rusting building would allow.

Jane and Korsak were the ones to find the room where Maura had been held. At first, it didn't look like _anyone_ had been there in decades - the way it should look. It wasn't until Jane was fully into the room, gun down because the room was clear, that she stopped and took in a deep breath. Underneath the smells of rust, rot, mildew, and dust, there was, faintly another scent. It was floral, with just a hint of spice. She'd know that scent anywhere.

Korsak was all set to leave the room and moved down to the next level - the basement. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jane stopped him. She inhaled again, just to be sure. "Do you smell that?"

The older cop came further into the room, stepped up beside her and inhaled sharply through his nose. "What is that?" He asked.

"It's that perfume that Maura wears. Eau de...something." She looked frantically at Korsak.

"She was here," he confirmed. Jane kept inhaling, filling her nose with the scent of the woman she loved.

They called in one of the others on the task force. They convinced him that the M.E. had been held in the room, then gave him orders to put the word out to search all major thoroughfares and outgoing roads. They had no idea how long ago he'd been there, but they hadn't found his car yet. Maybe a patrol would get lucky.

Jane paced the room. "We searched the whole building. What do you think made him leave?"

Korsak shook his head. "I don't know. I can't figure out his endgame, either. You'd think he would have made contact by now."

"Well, clearly he's got some kind of plan, he's just not ready to put into action yet." Jane replied. She stood, surveying the room, hands on her hips. The baby chose that moment to start doing somersaults. She put on hand on her belly and waited. The baby calmed after just a few moments, thankfully.

They had nearly not let her come with the assault team. They'd had to work to find a vest that would not only fit over her burgeoning belly, but one that would adequately protect her and her unborn child. But she wasn't going to be left behind on this one. Not when Maura was involved and not when she's promised Tasha that she would find her mother. In the end, her stubbornness had won out.

She and Korsak started to look around the room again. A thought occurred to her. "Korsak, is it possible that he knew we were coming and that's why he moved her?"

Korsak looked at her with a thoughtful frown. "You mean still an inside job, but not the police? Maybe someone at the prison? The warden?"

Jane shook her head. "Not her. But, yeah, something like that."

"It's possible. If you trust the warden, maybe you could have someone contact her and look into it?" He suggested. It wouldn't help them find Maura any faster, but it was something they could do to keep this from happening again. They approached the wall and Korsak deducted aloud, "It looks like he had her chained near the radiator, then moved her to the chair." He pointed to the drag marks on the cement floor. Jane agreed.

She shone her flashlight on the marks, then back to the pipe. She was turning, moving the flashlight beam, when something on the radiator caught her eye. " **T-U-N-N** -" she read the letters out loud. "Tunnel!"

Korsak had his phone out in flash, making the call to check every tunnel in the area and put up roadblocks at the big tunnels leading out of the city. Then, Jane went outside and made her own call. She called Nina the tech wiz. However, it wasn't until Kent showed up with the results from testing the paint chip they'd found and informed Nina that they were looking for a place underground that had never been exposed to sunlight, that things started really rolling. The information puzzled Nina because according to what she had, the asylum had no such tunnels.

Luckily for them all, Angela had shown up and she recalled there being a tunnel collapse at that building, killing a couple of people, when Jane was a kid. Nina then swore that she would find the information that they needed. As always, she came through.

Jane, Korsak, and Frankie went down to the basement of the abandoned building. Frankie kept looking nervously up at the ceiling, as though he expected it to fell in at any moment. Jane had Nina send her pictures that she'd gotten, showing a tunnel entrance. After a few minutes of searching, they found it.

Once in the tunnel, there was a fork. Korsak went with Jane, while Frankie took the other side on his own. According to Nina, the southern tunnel was the one that collapsed; Jane watched worriedly for a few seconds as her brother strode down that side with quiet, purposeful strides.

She and Korsak walked as quietly as they could, guns at the ready, flashlights flickering over crumbling stone walls. They hadn't gone too far when Korsak shone his flashlight on something on the wall.

"Hey, look at this," he whispered, directing Jane's gaze. They got closer and Jane felt the blood leave her face. It was fresh blood. Not a lot of it - just a smear - but it hadn't been long enough for it to turn into a 'reddish-brown stain'. She exchanged a fear filled look with her partner, then they both turned off their flashlights and continued forward at an even more cautious rate.

A few feet later, there was the sound of something clanging in the tunnel ahead of them, just around a corner. By mutual consent, they both raised their guns and lights to the ready position and crept forward. As they got to the corner, Korsak raised two fingers in a silent countdown.

Two.

One.

They both swung around the corner, weapons level, flashlights coming on as one.

A fear eyed, trembling, dirty, _blood smeared_ Maura Isles stared up at them, brandishing what looked like a sharp piece of metal, also bloody.

Jane's knees nearly gave out on her in shock. "Maura!"

Maura's look of fear changed to one of recognition and naked relief. "Oh God! Jane!"

"B-blood," Jane managed to stammer out as the doctor stood and they reached for each other.

"I - It isn't mine," the doctor told her, stopping herself just short of throwing her arms around Jane due her cuffs. She dropped the piece of metal from hands shaking with both fear and adrenaline. Jane crouched down in front of her and touched her gently.

"Are you alright?" Jane's voice was high and shaking.

"Do you know where he is?" Korsak whispered?

"N-No. I j-just ran." Maura's voice was shaking almost as much as she was. She stared at the brunette detective, taking in her familiar features and knowing that she was _safe_ at last. "I was hiding. I couldn't - I couldn't figure out how to get out of here." Jane had touched her hands and that was enough for Maura to start gathering her wits again.

Just then, two gunshots rang out in the distance of the other tunnel. Suddenly frantic for her brother, Jane stared, wide eyed at Maura.

Korsak touched Jane's shoulder. "Go. I'll get her out of here."

Maura reached out and squeezed hard on Jane's hand. "Go. I'll be alright." Jane stood and started to walk away, but Maura called quietly, "Be careful, Jane, he isn't working alone."

Frankie was lying on top of rubble that had clearly fallen from the ceiling of the tunnel. He looked dazed until he saw Jane. "Oh God! Frankie, are you alright?"

"I fired at him, he got a shot off and this stuff fell down." Frankie told her. He had a little trickle of blood on his forehead. "Knocked my head a little. I'm fine. He went off to the right, I think he went up some stairs."

Jane stared hard in the direction that Frankie had indicated but was torn at leaving her injured brother behind. What would Ma say? "Go. I'm fine, Jane. Go get the bastard."

Jane didn't hesitate a moment longer. She took off down the tunnel. There was a short staircase leading to a door that opened into a room that was more outside than in.

The bastard was there. He fired at Jane, but she managed to duck back inside the building. After the shot, he ran, like the coward he was. Jane followed as closely as she could. She saw him exit the building through one of the dusty windows. Grabbing her walkie-talkie, she called in for back up and ran after him.

When he got into the open, he fired twice at her again and the only thing that save her was quick reflexes. She swung through a doorway and fired, missing him first. He fired back, and his shot was wild. Jane ran for him and a uniform stepped out of a doorway. Harris whirled on the new target and Jane took her shot.

She hit him and he fell to the ground.

Jane was on him, yelling for the uniform to call an ambulance because she'd aimed for centre mass and she'd hit him. She forced him onto his back and looked into the bloodied, laughing face of a psychopath.

"Who are you working for, Harris?" She demanded, gun pointed straight at his head. "Who are you working for!?" He just wheezed at her, his features starting to go limp. "Why me?" She asked him, quietly. "You don't even know me."

His last words came out a bare laugh. "Why not?" And he was gone. She had done her job a little too well. He wouldn't be able to lead them to whoever was really targeting her and her family.

Her family.

Maura! Frankie!

Jane left the dead many lying on the ground and ran as fast as she was able to the front of the building where the ambulances were waiting. Frankie was sitting on the floor of one, an EMT dabbing at the cut on his head. He saw Jane and grinned rakishly. All in the line of duty. Then he moved his eyes to the other vehicle and Jane saw Maura on a stretcher, covered in a blanket.

She rushed to the side of the stretcher, Maura's name on her lips before she could stop it. The blonde's eyes snapped open and filled with tears. "Jane."

"Maura. Are you alright?" She asked, her voice shaking and tears matching her girlfriends filled her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Maura told her, lower lip trembling. Jane took her hand and held it hard as she asked the paramedic whether Maura would really be 'fine'.

"She has -" the paramedic began, but Maura cut her off.

"Surface abrasions. Facial haematoma. Bruised ribs, maybe cracked." Nothing that wouldn't heal. "Jane?"

Jane had turned to confirm with the EMT. Not that she didn't trust Maura's assessment of her injuries, but she wanted a second opinion. Maura's utterance of her name had her swinging around again. "Maur?"

"Tasha?" The anguish in the M.E.'s voice was palpable.

"She's okay, too. She's at home with Ma."

Some of Maura's tension eased. "Okay."

Jane gave her hand another squeeze before allowing the EMTs to load the stretcher into the ambulance. They had more to talk about, but the important thing was getting Maura checked out at a hospital.

"We're taking her to General," the female EMT told Jane. "Do you want to ride along, Detective?"

Jane looked over at Korsak, who was standing by her car. He mouthed, "Go." Jane didn't hesitate, she allowed the EMT to help her into the vehicle, sat where she was told, and took hold of Maura's hand again. The doors shut and the vehicle moved out.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX**

At the hospital, they took Maura to a room straight away, but Jane was stuck in the waiting room filling out paperwork for fifteen minutes. Just as she was finishing, Korsak came through the door. He was smiling and holding a familiar bag. It was the overnight bag that Maura kept in her office. Jane could have kissed him.

"Hey," he greeted her and held out the bag. "I thought Maura could use this since we're going to have to take her clothes for evidence."

Jane took the bag gratefully. "I haven't gone back there yet. Thanks. I'm sure she'll be grateful to you for thinking of it."

"Let her know that once the photos of her injuries are done, we don't expect her statement until tomorrow." Korsak said. "And tell her that we are all very glad she's okay."

"I will. Thanks, Vince."

"No problem, Jane. Hey, did Harris say anything?"

"No." Jane grumbled.

"So, we don't know much more than we did yesterday? Well, just that someone is out to get you." He rolled his eyes. "I wish that narrowed it down. Now go back there and check on Maura. I'm sure she needs you."

Jane didn't waste a second more. She strode to the door, produced her badge, and demanded that they allow her back to see Doctor Isles. The nurses complied immediately and she was let back into the main part of the ER. A duty nurse guided her to the back of the ER where there were actual rooms and not just curtained off beds. The detective dismissed the nurse before lightly tapping on the door and turning the knob.

The door swung in a few inches and she called, "Maur? It's me. Can I come in?"

"Jane." The sound of Maura's voice, full of tension, had Jane in the room in less than a heartbeat. They had been busy while she filled out paperwork. Maura no longer wore her dirty and stained clothing and most of the dirt has been cleaned from her face. She was dressed only in one of those hospital gowns that everyone hates, and the colour was not flattering. Her left cheek and under her eye were darkening to purple. Her lip had been split, but the cut was clean. Jane felt singularly relieved that the ME was okay, and angry at what had been done to her by Harris.

None of that mattered, though, because as soon as she was in the room, Maura was in her arms. The blonde clung to her and Jane clung right back

"I knew you'd find me," Maura told her when her grip finally relaxed. "Jane, why are you still wearing your vest?"

Jane looked down at herself and realized that it was true. She let go of Maura to start unstrapping the thing but was brought up short by the bag in her hand. She'd completely forgotten it was there. "Here," she said, handing the bag to her girlfriend. "Korsak brought this by. He thought you might want something to change into. Sorry I didn't think of it."

The look of gratitude and love that that lit Maura's face was all the thanks Jane needed. While the blonde stripped out of the hospital gown and into her own clothes, Jane tore off the bullet proof vest, lifting it over her head and laying it on the hospital bed that Maura had abandoned.

When the M.E. was dressed again, they hugged once more. "Tasha's really alright?"

"Yeah, she is. She had a slight concussion and some bruises, but Ma says she's doing just fine." Jane rubbed up and down Maura's spine.

"She tried to save me, Jane."

"I know she did."

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to go home."

Jane pulled away and smiled down at her girlfriend. "Then let's find a doctor and get you released."


End file.
